Possession
by tranquilwriter
Summary: AU. What if it was Neji's father that was born first instead of Hinata's? How different would their lives be now that Neji is the heir? How different would Neji and Hinata's relationship be? Would there be room for romance? NejiHina Mature Content
1. Meeting

**Author Note: **This is a NejiHina, so if you don't like the pairing then don't read it. It's as simple as that. Flames won't be tolerated on the subject. Constructive critisizm only. Now that the warning is out of the way, let me just clear up a few things. This idea has been running around in the back of my head for awhile, so I really needed to just write it and get it out. It's AU and the characters might seem OOC at times. Mainly it'll be Neji in this one, but that's mainly cause he's a kid. The story will be focused more on their adult relationship, but I wanted to go over their childhood first. As you read in the summary, this is a what-if story. Instead of Hiashi being the first born, it was Hizashi, therefore making Neji the Hyuga heir. More things will be cleared up as the chapters continue. By the way, I made Hizashi a really nice guy...whether he would have been in the anime or not. Um, I can't think of anything else I need to say, so...if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Possession**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

It was the early morning of Neji's fifth birthday. Being the heir to the Hyuga clan, all Hyuga members gathered to formally greet the heir. As far as Hyuga birthdays go, it always seemed to be more like a meeting rather than an actual party with the word "fun" being the operative word. After years of this being tradition amongst the strong Hyugas, boredom at these meetings only effected the children. Then again, what did the rest of the family care? As long as the children were respectful and spoke only when spoken to, there was inevitably no issue.

The young five-year-old Neji stood proudly next to his father Hizashi, the head of the Hyuga clan. The little boy's face was rid of any emotion, and if there were one…it would be blatant anger. Standing across from his father stood his uncle Hiashi. The two men were identical to each other with only maybe an inch of height difference between them. Despite that, it was always easy for Neji to find the small differences between them. After all, one of them was his father. "Neji-sama is now five." Hiashi began glancing down at the young boy before meeting his brother's gaze once again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Hizashi simply replied. "I heard that your wife is expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We are hoping for a strong boy much like your own."

Hizashi smiled slightly turning his gaze downward to the small child clinging to his brother's clothes. "I see little Hinata has grown. She will be turning four this year, correct?"

"Yes."

As Neji listened to them talk about this person named Hinata, he looked around to spot this one who was younger than he. He was finally able to find her standing next to his uncle. Most of her body seemed hidden behind Hiashi, with her upper body peeking out. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her earlier. She was, after all, the only one who seemed to be wearing a colorful kimono. Her drifting eyes met his, and for a brief moment, they just stared curiously at one another. Hinata moved to hide her face in her father's robe once again, but decided otherwise and instead gave Neji a kind smile. Neji seemed somewhat taken aback by this at first, but eventually found himself returning a small smile to her. He glanced up to his father catching his attention. Putting a hand next to his mouth like he would if he were telling a secret, he whispered, "She's cute, father."

Hizashi looked down at his son in small surprise before furrowing his brows in regret.

Neji, not knowing what to make of his father's mixed emotions, dropped his hand back down to his side and stared up at his father incredulously. "What's wrong father?"

The Hyuga head turned away from his son and stared off into the distance. "No, it's nothing." He inhaled and exhaled deeply before staring sternly at his brother, Hiashi. "Then, I will need to borrow Hinata for awhile, Hiashi."

"Yes." Hiashi replied releasing his daughter's hold that she had on him. Young Hinata looked warily between her father and uncle not knowing what was going on. When she saw her father turn to leave with the other branch members, Hinata began to follow but felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turned to look up fearfully at her uncle Hizashi. Her fears were quickly dissolved when he gave her a warm smile, something she had never really received from her father. "Come, little Hinata." He chided softly reaching down to grab onto her hand. "This won't take long."

* * *

_The next day…_

Hiashi walked through the hallway with Hinata closely following behind. "We will continue your training tomorrow morning." He began not looking back to his daughter. "Your footing needs work."

"Yes, father." She meekly replied keeping her gaze on her moving feet.

"I had hoped you would be excelling faster…" he muttered more to himself than her. He stopped walking making the younger Hinata almost stumble into his back. He turned around slowly giving her a stern look. "Listen up, Hinata." He began waiting until she met his gaze as wavering as it always was. "Neji-sama is from the head family. As skilled as he is already, it is your duty to protect him as well as protect the ability of Hyuga."

"Y-Yes, father."

Hiashi stared intensely at his daughter for another moment before walking away leaving Hinata standing in the hallway alone. When her father was out of sight, Hinata winced and rubbed her fingers over her new marking on her forehead. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, but tried blinking rapidly to dry them away. She looked around quickly seeing the Hyuga garden not too far from her. Entranced by the welcoming flowers, she made her way over to the empty garden.

* * *

Neji sat in front of his father, Hizashi, paying close attention to the words he was being given. It was the day after his birthday and he was to begin his official training as heir. After completing his physical training earlier that morning, he was then summoned to have a short meeting with his father. As young as he was, even he knew how well his training was progressing. He remembered hearing constant murmurs amongst the other family members that he was the "genius" of the clan. _I wonder where Hinata trains…?_

"Neji, are you listening?"

"Yes, father."

"Like I was saying, the little girl you met yesterday, Hinata…she will be your protector from now on. Is that understood?" Hizashi asked his only son, taking note that his face brightened slightly when hearing the name of his younger cousin.

"Yes, father."

"Good. You're dismissed now."

Neji bowed and stood up walking towards the door. He opened it and closed it soon after, and began walking down the hallway with no particular place to go. He eventually decided to go back to his room.

On his way, he was distracted by the sound of quiet sobs in the garden, which was just to the side of him. He glanced over noticing a small figure hunched over on the ground. It sounded like the sobs were coming from him or her. Normally, he would've just walked on, but he recognized the short hair cut and the unique indigo color. Neji approached from behind looking curiously at the quivering Hinata. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked breaking into her sobs. He saw her shoulders tense and her head move slowly to face him. When he saw her red puffy eyes and wet cheeks, he felt something strange clench his chest.

"N-Neji-sama…"

He quirked an eyebrow and moved to crouch down next to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"I-I…I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away furiously. "I-I just…it k-kind of h-hurts."

"What does?" he asked looking around for any sign of an injury. His attention caught onto her hand that moved to brush away her bangs showing him the curse seal mark. "Oh…that." He paused staring at the mark intensely. "Does it hurt a lot?"

She sniffed, "N-Not too b-bad. It just a-aches s-sometimes…"

Neji tilted his head in deep thought. He reached his hand out to place on her forehead covering the mark. "Does it feel better now?"

"U-Um…" she felt her cheeks blush at the close contact.

"I know! We could put a cold washcloth on it." He gave her a small smile.

"N-No…that's o-okay. Th-thank you, Neji-sama."

He placed his hand back to his side and stood up watching her follow suit. "You don't have to call me that, you know?"

Hinata stared at him blankly with question.

"Everybody calls me that…so I don't want you to."

"O-Okay…wh-what should I c-call you?"

"Hmm…" he shifted his weight to one foot thinking on it.

"H-How about N-Neji-san?"

He gave her a disgusted look, "No, that makes me sound old."

"Oh." she giggled lightly, "I-I guess you're r-right. Um…nii-san?"

"But I'm not your brother."

"Oh…um…Neji-kun?"

Neji's once thoughtful face brightened and he turned to her with a small smile. "Yeah, that's much better!"

"O-Okay." She giggled again making his smile widen. "Y-You're really nice…Neji-kun."

"Huh? You think so?"

She nodded fervently, "Yes. Most of the m-main house p-people our age…are k-kind of m-mean…to me a-anyway…"

"Why would they be mean to you?" a part of the young Neji felt a strange sense of over-protectiveness as well as anger boil inside of him.

"I-I don't know…they just…they s-said…"

"Said what?" he asked with persistence.

She lowered her gaze and fidgeted with her fingers, "Th-they said…that I…I w-was…u-ugly be-because of…of this…" she whispered motioning to her curse mark. Neji knew he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been leaning towards her closely. But after hearing it, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. At first he was taken aback, but it gradually turned that momentary shock into pure anger. He felt his fists clench at his sides, and he also felt ready to go search out those certain perpetrators. Just as he was about to stalk off, another sound of sobbing stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Hinata once again in sobs. He sighed audibly. _Father says she's my protector…but I feel like I'm her protector instead. _He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. At the touch she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "You're not." He simply spoke. "Ugly I mean."

"R-Really…?" she sniffed wiping away her persistent tears.

Neji did his best to put on another smile, "Yeah, I think you're cute."

Hinata smiled widely and embraced him tightly. This of course caused Neji to feel a blush rise to his cheeks while he hesitantly wrapped his small arms around her smaller body.

* * *

_One month later…_

Hiashi entered the room closing the door swiftly behind him. He noticed his elder brother sitting down drinking calmly from a cup of hot tea. He glanced up to Hiashi and motioned for him to sit on the spot across from him. Hiashi bowed and sat down. "Hizashi-sama." He greeted meeting his brother's gaze.

"Brother…do you know why I have summoned you here?"

"No, I do not."

Hizashi nodded standing up from his seat while Hiashi stayed sitting on the ground. "How is little Hinata progressing?" he asked walking over to open the door to the room. Most Hyugas were out on missions this time of day, so he had no fear of anyone overhearing them. Hizashi had just always preferred the room door open, so he could get a good view into the garden, where his son and niece were sitting and talking. Leaning against the doorframe, he turned to look at his brother who had sighed in frustration.

"She is not progressing as quickly as I'd like her to." He finally answered bitterly. "She lacks the motivation to fight, and her skills are poorly lacking. I'm afraid to admit that as a protector, she would be quite useless."

Hizashi turned his gaze back onto the children focusing more on the three-year-old Hinata. A part of him felt disgust toward his brother for thinking so little of his own daughter, but forced himself to shrug it off. "Little Hinata is unique for a Hyuga." He began. "Unlike the others, I see a true gentle spirit in her. As trained as we all are on keeping our emotions hidden, she doesn't seem to fear showing hers so freely."

"My apologies, brother, I will train her more on-"

"No need to apologize, Hiashi. I never said it was a weakness. I agree with you that she would not be suitable as a protector like most branch members, however…I do believe she is greatly needed."

Hiashi furrowed his brows in confusion. Greatly needed? How on earth was his useless daughter greatly needed? That didn't make sense at all. "I don't understand what you mean, Hizashi-sama."

Hizashi didn't reply for a few minutes and instead kept his focus entirely on the two children playing in their carefree nature. He almost wanted to laugh at seeing Hinata blindly walk around with her blindfold on trying to search out her hiding cousin. Obviously, they had to have made rules earlier about no byakugan usage. Without that special bloodline limit, they could almost resemble the average children playing hide-and-go-seek. "When my wife passed away two years ago, Neji was devastated. At such a young age, he didn't know how to deal with grief. I myself became angry at the situation, and so Neji followed my lead. Thinking my way of showing grief was the right way, he didn't hesitate in doing it as well." He paused watching Neji run up behind Hinata to tap her on the shoulder before running away quickly. Hinata turned around speedily holding her arms out to continue her blind search. He noticed Neji standing behind a tree with one hand held up to his mouth to silence his laugh. "Thus, for the past two years, Neji rarely smiled and never laughed once. He lashed out in anger at anyone who so much as gave him a sympathetic look. He always yelled out that he didn't need their pity. I'm sure you remember this?" he glanced over his shoulder seeing Hiashi nod with his face still contorted in confusion as to why his brother was telling this story.

Hizashi turned back to facing the two children seeing Hinata take off her blindfold and tackle Neji to the ground. Both of them erupted into giggles, while Neji's arms seemed to link around his smaller cousin's body. "I look at Neji now, and I have never seen that boy smile and laugh as much as he has been this past month. I've been watching him closely, and have figured out that the cause of his newfound happiness is none other than your own daughter, Hiashi."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly at the news. So his daughter was useless as a protector, but she managed to get Neji to do what even his own father couldn't? But still…wasn't it the branch family's duty to be the protectors to the main house? How was Hinata still "greatly needed"? Hiashi stared intently at his older brother. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm simply suggesting that little Hinata be given a different duty. Whether it be Hinata or not, anyone would know that Neji doesn't need a protector." Hizashi paused to glance back at the two children who were now just sitting on the bench. "Hyuga tradition states that every main house member needs to have a protector, who derives from the branch family. While Hinata will still technically be Neji's protector, I would like to give her different duties in the matter."

"Such as?"

"I would like Hinata to be Neji's caretaker." He turned to look at his younger brother to see his reaction.

Hiashi looked at him incredulously. "Caretaker?"

Hizashi nodded with a small smile on his face. He walked back over toward his brother and sat down in front of him again. After taking a drink from his tea, he stared sternly at his brother. "Hiashi…I need you to make me a promise." He paused, "Make me a promise not as my protector, but as my brother."

Hiashi's emotionless face softened. "Of course, Hizashi."

Hizashi nodded solemnly, and turned his gaze away from the person in front of him. "I do not know how long I will be around, so-"

"Hizashi, what-"

"I would like you to promise me that when the day comes that I am no longer…here, that you would make sure that little Hinata will always be by Neji's side."

"Hizashi…"

"Please, Hiashi. As a father I need to ensure that Neji will stay happy and cared for. Little Hinata is the key to this. So, please Hiashi, as my brother promise me this."

Hiashi felt himself gulp lightly, before lowering his head and closing his eyes. "It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" he lifted his face to meet eyes with his twin. This time, their guards were down and they expressed their concern freely. "Tell me brother, and do not lie to me…how much worse has it gotten?"

Hizashi sighed, "I feel as if my body is worn…and I tire too easily. Luckily, I am able to mask my exhaustion to the others, but I don't know how much longer I can do so."

"I see." Hiashi leaned back slightly and turned his stare away from his brother for the first time in that whole meeting. Such an act could be punishable, but at this moment the two weren't Head and Protector, they were the twin brothers they were born to be if not in the Hyuga family. He schooled his features back into a serious gaze as he once again made full eye contact with the Hyuga Head. "As your brother, I promised you to keep your illness secret…so as your brother, I will promise you that Hinata stay by Neji-sama's side."

There was no doubt that Hizashi was relieved to hear this, for he expressed it clearly. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Thank you, Hiashi...thank you, my brother."

A moment of silence passed over giving both men time to dwell in their thoughts. Hiashi quirked a brow at his older brother in question making Hizashi look back at him curiously. "Hizashi…I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you call my daughter 'little Hinata'?"

Hizashi let out a light chuckle, "I'm not really sure. It seems I've become quite fond of my niece. Then again, who wouldn't be?"

A small smile graced Hiashi's lips; "She makes it increasingly difficult to be a stern father."

* * *

_December 27__th__ of that year…_

Hinata woke up early on the day of her fourth birthday. It was obvious to say that Hinata did not wish to be up early on this day, but rather she was woken up. Neji had come in early that morning waking her saying he wanted to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday. Now, he was telling her he wanted to show her something.

When the young Hinata stepped out of her room, she felt the rush of icy cold wind blow against her. She shivered automatically and focused her eyes on the snow-covered grounds. A wide smile made its way onto her lips in delight at the newly fallen snow. Since the first time she saw the freezing white substance, anyone who knew her could tell you it was something she had fallen in love with. She looked ahead seeing her elder cousin, dressed warmly for the weather, already running quietly across the yard heading for the front entrance. By glancing around the empty area filled with nothing but silence, she could tell that it must've been really early since no one seemed to be awake. The orange tint to the sky confirmed that the sun still must have been rising. "Hinata-chan!" Neji called to her more resembling a whisper than anything else did.

She snapped her attention to him, and saw him motion for her to follow. Hinata nodded and jumped down into the snow padding quietly over to Neji. When she caught up to him, he turned away from her and began opening the front gate with precision trying to avoid making any noise. "N-Neji-kun?" she whispered.

He grunted pushing the door open a little more, "What?"

"U-Um…" she poked her fingers together nervously. "I-Isn't it a-against the rules…for um…y-you to, um, l-leave without your f-father?"

He stopped budging the door open and turned back to look at her blankly. He blinked a few times before a small smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, but it's your birthday, Hinata-chan. Plus, we'll be back before anyone knows, I promise."

Hinata looked up at him fearfully. She remembered all the times she was scolded by her father for anything she did wrong…and it wasn't something she wanted to go through again. But she trusted Neji. If Neji said it was going to be all right, then surely it would. Hinata nodded to herself in reassurance, "O-Okay."

Neji smiled again and finished pushing the door open. Once he finished, he walked through motioning for Hinata to follow so he could close it behind them. "Alright Hinata-chan, let's go." He grasped onto her hand holding it firmly in his own small child hands and began to lead her into the nearby forest.

Neji led her deeply into the forest passing by all the trees smothered in the sparkling snow. Even with her heavy coat and gloves, Hinata could still feel the cold send chills up and down her spine. She would've been shivering if she weren't so concentrated on her hand that was being held tightly by Neji. Since the moment he grabbed her hand, her blush hadn't left her cheeks just as her smile didn't fade either. "N-Neji-kun?"

"Just a minute, Hinata-chan, we're almost there." He replied quickly never turning back to face her. Hinata nodded in understanding as she continued to run behind Neji with their hands still connected warmly.

Hinata didn't realize when they had entered a small clearing, nor did she realize that Neji had stopped making her run into his back and stumble back onto the ground. She felt a sharp pain on her behind from the fall, but was relieved to know that the snow padded most of it. "O-Ow…" she muttered under her breath. She felt tears brim in the corners of her eyes blurring her vision, but she did manage to notice a hand placed in front of her face. She blinked away the tears to look more closely at the open palm. Hinata trailed her eyes up the arm meeting Neji's amused face. "You're really clumsy, you know that?" he quirked a brow and sighed, "And you're s'posed to be my protector…?"

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground while she wiped away her tears. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

Neji sighed again, "Don't be sorry, it's your birthday, remember?"

The shy little girl blinked a few times and looked up to at her cousin's amusedly stern face.

"Well? Come on. You haven't seen your present yet." He opened his hand wider and pushed it closer to her. Hinata smiled shyly and accepted his hand letting him pull her up off the ground. Once she was standing up sturdily, Neji moved out of her line of sight and pointed just ahead of the two. Hinata followed his motion and saw a small frozen pond that glittered under the morning sun. She gasped, and it didn't take maturity to know that what she was seeing was a truly beautiful sight.

Neji ran to the pond's edge taking Hinata with him. "Look! Isn't it cool? It's all ice." He stepped onto the icy surface and started to walk cautiously watching his steps as he went. He stopped mid-step turning back to look at her questionably. "Aren't you comin'?"

"U-Uh…N-Neji-kun…is it s-safe?"

"Of course it is, dummy. It's all solid ice, it won't break." He crossed his arms over his chest in impatient waiting. Hinata nodded slowly and took a slow step onto the frozen pond, and another step later with her arms held out to her sides for balance. She gulped and tried to make her way closer to her cousin. Not too far away, she felt her feet slip from under her and she closed her eyes tightly bracing herself for the fall. When she didn't feel the collision, she opened her eyes warily to notice a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach holding her up. She turned to look behind her and blushed at seeing Neji's face so close to hers. "You really are clumsy." He stated followed by a small laugh. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up more in embarrassment, while Neji helped her stand up straight.

"Th-Thank you Neji-kun." She spoke meekly and he just smiled in response.

They stared at each other for awhile before Neji's face quickly brightened. "You wanna see your present?"

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "But N-Neji-kun…I-I thought…this was m-my present?"

"Well…it was part of it. Come here." He grabbed her hand leading her back off the ice and toward one of the many trees surrounding the small clearing. He bent over near the roots and looked to be digging through the snow. Hinata couldn't make out what he was doing since his body pretty much blocked her vision. After a few minutes, he stood up and turned around quickly making sure she hadn't seen it yet. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise." He told her sternly.

Hinata nodded and shut her eyes tightly. Neji waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking, and when that was confirmed, he moved to the side and pushed her toward the tree. "Okay, open them!"

The dark-haired four-year-old slowly opened her eyes focusing on the tree in front of her. "A tree?"

"No, not the tree. Look on the ground by your feet." He moved to stand next to her watching her with anticipation. Hinata's eyes drifted down to where Neji mentioned, and all at once her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth. She bent down almost immediately to get a better look at the small treasure. There amongst all the frosty snow was a small patch of yellow flowers. The petals were lightly speckled with snow, but that only added to the beauty of them. Hinata reached out to graze her fingertips over the velvety petals and eventually cradled one in her hand.

"Father brought me out here a few days ago." Neji spoke up watching Hinata caress the small flowers. "I found those when I was here. Father said it's called Winter Jasmine or something."

"Winter Jasmine?" Hinata muttered smiling delightfully at the blossoms.

"Yep. He said they're one of the few flowers that still bloom in winter." He paused looking more at Hinata's joyful face then at the cause of her happiness. He felt his cheeks heat into a blush even though he wasn't really sure why. "So…this is your present." He added noticing Hinata turned her attention back to him. His cheeks continued to feel hotter under her gaze, but he kept talking. "You were always in the garden, so I thought you'd like to, you know, see this…" he shifted his weight back and forth between his feet feeling somewhat nervous. Neji looked down at the snow-covered ground avoiding her gaze. "Do you…like it?" he asked quietly hearing nothing else but their breathing. Just when he was about to look up thinking she didn't like it after all, he felt something soft touch his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that Hinata had just given him a kiss. It didn't last long since Hinata pulled back quickly trying to cover her reddened face with her hands, but nonetheless, it made Neji smile genuinely and blush intensely.

"Th-Thank you Neji-kun." She smiled widely with a small giggle following.

He smiled back at her and stood up motioning for her to follow. "We should head back, Hinata-chan. Everybody's going to be awake soon." He looked at her face again and couldn't seem to tear his smile away. "Happy birthday, Hinata-chan."

* * *

**This is my first NejiHina story so please be kind and review to tell me what you think. I'll continue if I know that enough people like it.**


	2. Promise

**Author Note: **Yay, another update! Okay, so let me go over a few things. First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's because of you that I decided to continue with this idea. I also forgot to mention this in the first chapter, and I knew someone would ask about it...anyway! About the whole cloud incident, yeah...it's not going to happen in here. I was thinking about trying to work it in, but it just wouldn't fit. First of all, if Hiashi died, there would be no Hanabi, and I can't really picture Hinata getting as bitter about it as Neji did. So, that never happened, okay? And as for Hizashi's illness, well, I can't answer any questions on that issue just yet. You're going to have to wait and find out...sorry. I've also read some of your ideas, and I think I really might take them into consideration. Oh, and another thing. The next update won't be until next week sometime since I'll be going on a short trip. Please review though and give me some love!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Promise**

The dark gray clouds littering the afternoon sky seemed to fit the mood of the day perfectly. On this day, a funeral was being held at the Hyuga manor. The ceremony ended, and most Hyugas retired back to their rooms or previous duties. A few others, namely the five-year-old Hinata, reverted into a more withdrawn state of emotion. Winter has long since passed, and the seasons gave birth to spring. Hinata had always loved spring, mainly for the newly blooming flowers. This time, however, she felt her heart had shattered. The long anticipated birth of her little sister was supposed to be a joyous occasion, but with Hanabi's birth came the death of Hinata's mother. Despite the great distance between her and her father, Hinata had always had a close relationship to her mother. After all, it was from her that she gained her great love for wondrous gardens filled to the edges with varieties of flowers. Now, as Hinata sat on the stone bench in the Hyuga garden gazing onto the beautiful blossoms, she could only feel the pain of loneliness. Or perhaps…abandonment was the more correct term.

Not too far from the weeping Hinata stood the Head and heir of the Hyuga clan watching solemnly. Both wore the traditional black clothes meant for funerals and mourning, but their faces were an almost different matter. Hizashi stared at his niece impassively as he had been trained to do on any occasion of death, but Neji was allowed to give off a more sympathetic expression, one he gave only to Hinata. He knew the pain of losing a mother, and also knew just how heartbreaking it really was. Hizashi stepped forward snapping Neji out of his daze, and walked slowly over to Hinata taking a seat on the bench next to her. Hinata sniffed and wiped away her tears vigorously before looking up to the respected man. "H-Hizashi-sama…" she sniffed again and blinked away her tears.

Hizashi didn't look over to her and instead gazed down at the flowerbed. "Do not feel the need to hide your tears from me, little Hinata." He spoke smoothly with an utmost calm about him. "Tears are a natural sign of grief. Although, not everybody grieves the same way. There are those of us who grieve by hiding away our emotions behind a mask of stoicism, and there are those who grieve by allowing their emotions to show freely." He glanced over to her and watched how much close attention she was giving him, but his face remained expressionless. "From a young age, we are trained to know how to put up that mask of stoicism, but despite its intention to make us stronger, it does not ease our hearts from the pain of loss. Does that make sense?"

Hinata sniffed and nodded fervently.

"I find that pain can only be put at ease when we can show just how we feel about the situation. One of the most effective ways to do this would be crying. As painful as the moment is, when you release your tears, you are also slowly releasing the pain you feel. Even though you will never be able to get over the loss of your mother, you will be able to move on and be stronger at heart because of it. I believe that you, little Hinata, will have the strongest heart of all." He gave her a small smile and watched while she gave him a shaky smile in return. "Neji, on the other hand, had a different way to grieve for his mother." He spoke up catching her attention again. "He found that being angry was the most effective way to deal with his pain. In some ways, it can be effective. The only downside to that method is that a wall begins to build around the heart blocking off anyone who tries to get close. By the time they reach an older age, they are bitter and more alone than before." He paused when he noticed Hinata looking up at him worriedly. He smiled gently to reassure her. "Do not worry about Neji, little Hinata. That may have been the case in the beginning, but thanks to you, those walls he was building are torn down now and he is able to move on the way he was meant to." He stood up straightening himself out and stared down at her one more time. "Give it time, my little Hinata. You will be able to move on soon enough." With that being said, he walked away joining with the other elders as well as his own brother. Behind Hiashi, one of the branch house servants was cradling the newborn Hanabi in her arms.

Hinata watched the small group of Hyugas until another presence sat down beside her. Turning around she met eyes with her gently smiling cousin. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"N-Neji-kun…" she attempted another one of her weak smiles even though it felt like it hurt doing so.

Neji looked down at his feet, and his smile disappeared. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I know how you feel."

Hinata felt tears brim in her eyes at the memory of her mother, and she too looked down at her feet in silence.

"It hurt a lot, huh?"

Hinata nodded in reply. "Y-Yes…I-I…I miss her…"

"Yeah…I miss my mom too."

Hinata wiped at her eyes making the tears disappear before they fell, and glanced over to Neji, who looked in deep thought. "I-I never knew y-your mom…"

A small smile appeared on Neji's face as he glanced back at her. "She would've like you a lot, Hinata-chan."

"R-Really?"

He laughed lightly; "Yeah…she would've thought you were cute too."

Hinata blushed turning away from him in embarrassment.

"So what was your mom like?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata tilted her head while looking at him as if thinking of what to say. "She l-loved flowers…a-and…she w-was always nice t-to everyone…" a smile made its way onto the young Hinata's lips as if she was seeing her mother again. "She always s-smiled at me…and gave m-me lots of hugs and kisses…" she giggled making Neji smile a little wider.

"You know what, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked and Hinata shook her head. "I never knew your mother, but…she kind of reminds me of you."

Hinata's eyes widened as tears began to fill her eyes once more, but this time they were tears of joy. "Y-You mean it, Neji-kun?"

"Yeah! You'll probably be just like her when you grow up."

Her smile widened in happiness, "That w-would be nice…"

Neji jumped off the bench and bent over near the flowers with his back to her. "Was she pretty?" he asked picking out one of the flowers and walking to stand in front of her.

Hinata nodded vigorously; "She was r-really pretty!"

He nodded and placed the flower in her hair just above her right ear. He leaned back to look at her and smiled, "Then you are definitely just like her."

* * *

It was near the middle of summer when an invitation was sent to Hizashi Hyuga inviting him to a wedding, which was held somewhere in the center of Konoha. Taking this opportunity to introduce most of the people to the Hyuga heir, Hizashi took Neji along to the ceremony. 

The father and son took their seats in one of the aisles toward the back. Hizashi didn't know the bride and groom personally, but when there's a wedding in Konoha all the important people need to be invited whether you know them or not. This being the case, Hizashi was there just to watch the wedding and give his congratulations afterward. He planned on staying for the reception for only a little while to make small talk with perhaps the Head of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage. After all, his original plan was to introduce them to his heir, Neji Hyuga.

The ceremony began with the bride and her father taking their march down the center aisle. She approached her fiancé and the vows began. Neji watched all this with fascination and curiosity. He had never seen a wedding before, so there was no doubt this was all new to him. Thanking the fact that they were towards the back of the room, Neji leaned toward his father catching his attention. When Hizashi met eyes with his son in waiting, Neji placed his hand to the side of his mouth in a gesture so no one would hear him. "Father, what are they doing?" he asked whispering.

Hizashi leaned down toward his son so he would be able to hear him better. "They're getting married, Neji."

"Oh…but why?"

"Because they love each other."

"Love each other?" Neji repeated slowly. "But…they don't love their family?"

Hizashi chuckled quietly, "It's a different kind of love, Neji."

Neji quirked a brow in confusion.

Hizashi smiled at his son's curiosity. "It's not the kind of love you have for your family; instead, it's the kind of love you only have for one person."

"So…how do you know you love that person?"

"Well…with the person you're in love with, you want to spend the rest of your life with her. When you're around her, you feel your heart beat really fast and you get nervous. But despite that, you still want to spend all day with her. You do anything to make sure she's happy, and you don't want her with anyone else but you."

Neji faced toward the marrying couple watching them give each other rings.

"When you get married and give the person you love a ring like that, it means that you love her and she loves you, and you both plan to stay together for the rest of your lives." He paused as the groom and bride kissed and the rest of the room erupted in applause at the newly wedded couple. Hizashi smiled and turned to his son, who looked to be studying the whole ritual. He leaned down toward his son's ear and whispered, "And lastly, you know you love her when she's the only one you want to kiss."

A blush made its way onto Neji's cheeks as he shot his attention back to his father with wide-eyed surprise.

Hizashi smiled and chuckled while the couple walked back down the aisle leaving the room. He glanced back to his son to see him obviously in thought. "So tell me, Neji…as young as you are, is there a girl out there that you love like that?"

Neji turned his blushing face down to look at his feet as only one face popped into his mind. _Hinata-chan…_

Hizashi smiled again knowing exactly who his son was thinking of. His smile faded, though, making him wish it were only that easy for two individuals from the Head and Branch house to fall so freely in love.

After all the guests began to file out of the room heading for the reception, Hizashi took Neji with him to give their congratulations to the bride and groom. Once finished, they entered into the reception room where all the people were divided into small groups and conversed friendly with each other. The Hyuga head scanned the room and found the Uchiha head and his family talking to the third hokage. He ventured through the crowd until he was at last standing just in front of them. "Hokage-sama." Hizashi bowed in respect and turned to the Uchiha. "Fugaku."

"Ah, Hizashi, you came." Fugaku greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Hizashi, I haven't seen you in awhile." The hokage spoke friendly. "You're looking a little paler than usual, are you ill?"

"Of course not, Hokage-sama, I believe I am just tired." Hizashi replied keeping a stern expression on his face.

The two respectable men nodded in understanding since they both knew how exhausting it was being a leader.

"Hokage-sama, Fugaku, I would like to introduce to you my son, Neji." Hizashi nudged Neji forward in front of him. "He's the heir to the Hyuga clan."

"Hello there Neji." The older man greeted with a wide smile. "I've heard about your early accomplishments at the academy; very impressive."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Neji replied with a bow.

"He seems like a strong boy, Hizashi. You should be proud."

"I am, Fugaku. Now, how about your heir?"

Fugaku smiled slightly and moved aside revealing his wife and two sons. The taller son was definitely older, but the other one looked to be the same age as Hinata. "You know my wife, Mikoto. This is my oldest and heir Itachi, and my youngest Sasuke." He introduced.

"Your boys look strong as well. No doubt you're proud of them?"

"I am."

As the adults talked, Neji stared at the two Uchiha sons. He didn't have to lie when saying that the older one definitely looked intimidating, but the younger one looked quite the opposite. The two young boys met eyes and stared blankly at each other for a moment before they each adorned a scowl. Call it early male competition, but whatever it was Neji didn't seem to like this boy much. It wasn't anything personal to the young Uchiha, but ever since Neji started at the academy, he's been getting real edgy around all the boys his age and younger. Maybe it was the fact that Hinata was starting up at the academy, and he was just being protective of her. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

* * *

Hizashi and Neji returned to the Hyuga manor, and as soon as they walked through the front gate, Neji sprinted off to the garden. Hizashi followed in curiosity of what his son was planning to do. Upon arriving in the garden, Neji saw that Hinata was nowhere in sight. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hinata-chan's always in the garden…" he muttered to himself. "I wonder where she is…" 

"She's probably in the dojo training with her father." Hizashi spoke up startling Neji for a moment before Neji understood what his father said. He nodded to his father and sprinted just as quickly toward the dojo, which wasn't that far away from the garden. Hizashi just smiled amusedly at his son's antics and followed after him.

Hinata jumped back a few steps and slowly formed back into the Hyuga stance. She was panting heavily, and feeling rather nervous in front of her father's judgmental gaze. "You're stumbling too much, Hinata. The Hyuga stance is all about being graceful with the movements and performing them with precision."

"Y-Yes father." She panted standing up straight and bowing to him in respect.

"Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice entered the dojo.

Hinata turned and saw Neji running to her with a happy yet serious face. "N-Neji-kun…?"

"Hey, are you done now?" he asked anxiously.

"Um…" she put her finger to her lip and glanced warily to her father in question. Before Hiashi could answer, another figure entered the room.

"Neji, it is not polite to interrupt someone else's training." Hizashi reprimanded sternly giving a nod to his brother, who bowed in return.

"It's all right, Neji-sama. I think we're done for the day." Hiashi broke in sternly while watching the two little ones in mild curiosity.

Neji smiled and grasped onto Hinata's hand. "Okay, come on Hinata-chan, let's go!"

"Neji." Hizashi called making the two stop in the doorway and turn to face him. "Little Hinata is still wearing her training outfit." He chuckled lightly, "Maybe you should let her go get changed first."

"Oh." Neji muttered now noticing what his cousin was wearing. "Okay. Hinata-chan, go get dressed and meet me in the garden."

"Um…o-okay, Neji-kun."

"And hurry, this is important!" he told her and she nodded in understanding before running off to her room. Neji exited soon after heading towards the garden once again.

The two Hyuga twin brothers glanced at each other with their brows raised and small smiles on their faces. "Neji-sama couldn't be away from my daughter for more than a few hours, huh?"

Hizashi sighed tiredly, "Apparently not."

"So I trust the wedding went well?"

The older nodded in reply and leaned against the wall. "Neji has been introduced to the Uchiha clan Head as well as the Hokage."

Hiashi nodded and stared at his brother intensely. The fact that he was getting paler and looking more tired so early in the morning wasn't exactly a good indication of his health. Activating his bloodline limit, Hiashi used his vision to see into his brother's body staring skeptically at his organs. His heart is what caught his eye the most. It was beating slowly and obviously not pumping blood as fast as it should be. There was a small tear in Hizashi's left lung, where blood was slowly seeping through. This would explain all the harsh coughs he heard from his brother.

"I'm sure it looks a lot worse than it actually is." Hizashi spoke up after noticing what his brother was doing.

Hiashi deactivated his byakugan and gave his brother an almost unreadable expression. "I don't see why you won't go to the hospital to get it healed."

Hizashi sighed audibly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have actually. Unfortunately, our medical staff isn't what it used to be all those years ago."

"When we lost Tsunade, our village's medical knowledge became no longer widely renowned."

"Which is why they weren't able to heal me. Instead, they just offered to give me a few painkillers. But pain isn't the issue here." Hizashi leaned up from the wall and made his way over to the doorway, where his son and niece disappeared from not too long ago. He halted momentarily and glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "Hiashi." He called getting his attention. He gave him a small smile and turned back to look outside. "Why don't we go see just what our children are up to?"

* * *

Hinata ran to the garden after getting dressed into one of her kimonos. As she arrived, Neji was already there waiting. She walked up to him, and he gave her a serious look. "Hinata-chan, we're going to get married." 

"M-Married?"

"Yep." Neji nodded happily.

"W-Why?" she asked not really knowing what marriage was.

"Father says that's what people do when they love each other."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. But you only get married to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Neji spoke to her remembering everything his father told him while at the wedding. "And you know you're in love with that person when you want to make them happy."

"Oh, okay." She smiled in understanding. "So…does that m-mean we're in l-love, Neji-kun?"

"I think so." He pondered briefly. "Cause I want to stay with you forever and make you happy, Hinata-chan."

"Oh…" she blushed madly. "S-So do I, Neji-kun."

Neji smiled in relief, "Okay, now that we're in love, we have to get married."

"H-How do w-we do that?" she asked still not quite understanding the strange ritual.

"We have to stand like this…" he spoke as he moved Hinata to stand directly in front of him. "And then we have to-" _Oh, I forgot we have to give each other rings…_he thought to himself wondering where he would find rings. He contorted his face into deep thinking while he thought of what to do. Hinata just stared at him curiously making sure not to move from her spot. "I know! I'll be right back, Hinata-chan. Stay there." He shouted as he ran down the hall toward his room.

Neji came back just as fast as he left, except this time he was holding two short pieces of thread. He ran to stand in front of her again and handed her one of the pieces, which she took in confusion. "Why s-string, Neji-kun?"

"These are our rings. See, watch." He held her left hand in his and made sure to remember what finger it went on. Even as young as he was, Neji always had such an impeccable memory. He began to tie the thread around her finger ending it with a knot. "See? That's your ring. Now you have to do mine." He gave her his left hand and pointed out which finger to tie it on.

Hinata nodded in understanding and carefully tied the thread around his finger. After securing the knot, she looked back up at him awaiting what to do next. "Now what, Neji-kun?"

Neji paused for a moment while a slow blush made its way onto his face. Hinata wondered about the cause for his blush since he really didn't do it nearly as much as she did. He turned his gaze away from her while trying to rid himself of his nervous feeling. "Um…we have to, uh…" he stumbled over his words before finally meeting her innocent gaze once again. "We have to kiss."

"K-Kiss?" Hinata blushed more than Neji at this and stared wide-eyed at him. "O-On the cheek?"

Neji shook his head while both their blushes deepened. "On the lips."

"O-Oh…" she whispered feeling like her face was on fire. "Um…okay, Neji-kun."

He nodded and stepped closer to her leaning down toward her cherry-colored face. He gulped audibly and touched his lips to hers and quickly pulled back. "There…now we're married." He smiled gently, and Hinata returned the smile happily.

"So…um, what do w-we do n-now, Neji-kun?"

"Uh…" he pondered since he really didn't know what happened afterward. "I guess we're s'posed to stay together for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, okay." She nodded feeling happy that she was now able to understand what marriage was.

Neji reached out and held Hinata's hand in his with his blush slowly fading. "Are you happy, Hinata-chan?" he asked in slight worry.

Hinata stared at him incredulously for a moment before smiling widely. She nodded vigorously, "I'm r-really happy, Neji-kun. We're in love, r-remember?"

* * *

**Please Review if you like it! I love to hear what you guys think!**


	3. A Father's Heart

**Author Note: **I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I realize it won't have much NejiHina in it, but this is a vital chapter full of information you will be needing to know for the future. Don't worry, the NejiHina will come back full blash next chapter, believe me. I also want to give my everlasting thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! I know there's not much to review on for this chapter, but please review anyway! I'm going to need it in order to get the next one out. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A Father's Heart**

The older twin brothers watched from a distance as their children erupted into yet another fit of laughter. Since yesterday, the threads they tied onto each other's fingers hadn't fallen off and had no intention of disappearing. Hizashi and Hiashi both knew Neji and Hinata really had no real grasp onto the idea of marriage, but their attempt at it was more like a promise to the other. A promise to stay with each other until the end of their days. As young and innocent as they were, this promise was something they understood with great maturity and comprehension for their age. Neither man could see this bond between them fading as time went on when they would became wiser compared to that of their childhood days. The obvious love they had grown for the other was rooted deep into their core of existence. This love was something that couldn't even be tarnished…at least, not by anything but the lovers themselves.

"How long must we let this endure, Hizashi?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the two young children, who were now running around with Neji trailing close behind his daughter with the clear intention to catch her.

"And what is that, brother?" Hizashi's face was quite the opposite of his twin. He seemed calm and at peace with a small content smile gracing his lips.

While he was visibly in a more relaxed sitting position, Hiashi sat stiffly and formally out of mere habit in the presence of a Main house member. "How long are we going to let them live in this fairytale of theirs?" he spoke emotionlessly through gritted teeth.

"They're young, Hiashi."

"And that's supposed to be some kind of excuse, is it?" Hiashi was visibly rigid and tightened his jaw making his face form into a frown. "You're just going to let them have their fun now, and watch carelessly when their hopes are destroyed when they realize what their destiny is?"

"And what destiny is that, Hiashi?" Hizashi asked facing his brother with a look of seriousness rather than his previous peaceful facial cast.

Hiashi resisted the urge to look at his brother with disbelief. Inwardly, he could only question as to why Hizashi was acting so incredulous to something they both knew so well. "Their duty as Main and Branch house members." He spoke slowly as if that would help jog Hizashi's memory.

Hizashi didn't reply and just stared at Hiashi blankly. He didn't even blink as he waited for Hiashi to reluctantly continue.

Hiashi inhaled deeply, and almost looked toward the children again, but was reminded how disrespectful it was to turn away from his superior without permission, brother or otherwise. Rather than an obligation, duty had become more of a habit to him in his years. His duty had become merely a set of rules to honor the ones, who referred to them as the more noble and purest of Hyuga blood. "How long before they come to the realization that Neji-sama will dedicate every minute to his duties as heir, and Hinata dedicating every minute to being his ser-" he halted to clear his throat, "protector." He corrected himself watching for any change in Hizashi's expression. He was able to quickly catch the moment of emotion that flitted across Hizashi's face before quickly schooling back to his usual expression.

Hizashi smiled half-heartedly and turned back to watching Neji and Hinata. By this time, it was Hinata who was now running after Neji. Neji was evidently quicker than Hinata, which allowed him to tease her playfully getting her slightly frustrated at the advantage. Nonetheless, the cheerful smiles never left their faces. "It doesn't surprise me how obvious the mindset is for the Branch house family. Clearly, this is all a matter of master and servant in their minds."

"Hizashi–"

"There's no need for that, Hiashi." Hizashi breathed. "It is not such a far off concept for most of the Main house family to believe as well. Sadly, I am one of the few who wish for this mindset to desist. I have wasted too many years that I should have utilized to fix this problem." He lowered his saddened gaze to his lap. "This clan…is dying, Hiashi."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly at this, but did not fade away like it normally would.

"As formidable as we all seem to be…our true weakness comes from within." His face hardened into a frown with clear agitation. "We're not at war with outsiders…we're at war with ourselves, with each other. Main and Branch…such a division among family is…" he sighed gazing out toward the garden absently.

"Ridiculous." Hiashi finished now watching the two playing children. Apparently, Hinata was now softly crying for not being as fast as Neji, who was now comforting her with an obvious apologetic smile.

Hizashi chuckled lightly, "That's one way to describe it." He stopped laughing and retained his peaceful yet regretful smile. "That is what I should have been fighting to change all these years. Everything else seems so insignificant now. Ridiculous…" he chuckled again with a happier edge to it. "Ridiculous that it had to take two young children to teach us such a lesson."

Hiashi was softly smiling now, "We're pathetic for grown men, aren't we?"

"Alarmingly so."

"What now, Hizashi?" Hiashi questioned more seriously. "What can we possibly do…"

Hizashi inhaled deeply and stood up making Hiashi quickly follow suit. When he was standing more erect, Hizashi gazed lovingly at Neji and Hinata, who were holding hands with blushes painting their cheeks. Hinata's blush easily out-reddened his own son's. "I…" Hizashi began, "will do something useful. I will fight to make their fairytale a reality."

Hiashi could only stare worriedly at his brother knowing what such a fight would entail.

"Tell me, Hiashi." Hizashi spoke up making Hiashi's face look more stoic. "What do you truly fear?"

"Fear?" he repeated slowly drifting his gaze away in thought. "I fear…the day Hinata or Hanabi will have their seals activated in punishment. I know it is inevitable, but I can not help feeling such despair at the thought."

Hizashi gazed sadly at his brother. "No need to feel ashamed for fearing that, Hiashi. I believe that would be any father's fear. But I can assure you…" he paused to comfort Hiashi with a smile. "I doubt little Hinata will ever undergo such pain from the seal."

Hiashi stared at him incredulously with obvious confusion. "How do you know this?"

He chuckled turning back to watch his son and niece. "Because my Neji…has developed quite a crush on your Hinata. To allow her pain would allow him pain as well."

* * *

Gradually, all the elders began to file into the council room taking their seats in waiting. Hizashi sat straight in the front of the room facing the council members with a stern and expressionless face. He glanced over toward the doorway where his twin, Hiashi, stood allowing the elders passage into the room. When Hiashi turned to face his brother, he bowed and slid the door closed signaling that all the elders were now present. Hizashi nodded to himself and faced the small group of elders, who hid their confusion well behind their stone faces. "I don't doubt you are all wondering why I have called this meeting on such short notice," Hizashi cleared his throat to restrain the cough that urged to force its way out. It was becoming more and more difficult to suppress any sign of his illness to anyone but his own brother. He knew inwardly that as the illness worsened, his time was running out. In order to ensure the safety and security of his son, he knew summoning the elders to discuss future plans would've had to come sooner rather than later. If later, it would've been too late. "Neji is heir to the Hyuga clan, and in this meeting we will discuss the precautions on which we will take for that future day." He paused to analyze the faces of the elders seeing realization begin to dawn on them. 

"Hizashi-sama, so soon?" the head elder asked in curiosity.

"Hitoshi, better now than later." He replied simply only to see Hitoshi narrow his eyes skeptically at the Head. Hizashi turned away from the head elder and faced the rest of the elders instead. "I will need to set the preparations in case I should pass before Neji reaches 18–"

"Forgive me, Hizashi-sama," Hitoshi interrupted with a slight bow, "But is there reason to believe that you will pass before Neji-sama comes of age?"

"Of course not, my dear friend Hitoshi." As friendly as it was meant to sound, the stoic face of the Hyuga head as well as his emotionless tone contradicted it. "But it is better to be prepared. Do you not agree?"

Hitoshi merely nodded keeping his analytical eyes on his leader. Hitoshi, himself, was no larger in build than the two twin brothers, but his face was narrower making his chin resemble more like a sharp point than a strong curve.

Hizashi inhaled and cleared his throat to prevent another cough that wanted to escape. "Like I was saying, this meeting is merely to set the preparations for Neji's soon-to-be leadership. In the case that I do not live long enough to pass on the Hyuga Head duties myself, I would like to ensure that a suitable temporary Head is elected."

"Hizashi-sama," another elder spoke up from the second row, "Tradition clearly states that in the case of such an occurrence, the elders will take over temporary leadership until the heir's 18th birthday."

"I understand that." Hizashi quickly replied keeping his calm exterior. "As Hyuga Head, I have the power to change such traditions to suit the best interest of the clan."

"Since when has breaking tradition ever been in the best interest of the clan?" the oldest looking elder spoke up with clear anger at the previous statement. "We have lived by tradition for years, and no problems have ever occurred."

"How can you or any of us ensure that that will always stay the same, though?" Hizashi's tone hardened and his face formed into a quick frown. "Traditions are only there until they begin causing more problems instead of desisting them."

"And you think our traditions are causing problems now?"

"I believe it." Hizashi's frown made him look almost statuesque in his anger. "As it is in my power, I will change accordingly for the best interest of this clan."

"What do you have in mind then?" Hitoshi broke in between the two arguing men.

Hizashi quickly calmed himself, cleared his throat, and looked impassively at the elders. "If I pass before Neji's 18th birthday, I would like to pass the temporary headship to Hiashi Hyuga." Once the name hit the elder's memories, they all at once began to speak out loud of their obvious disagreement.

"Hiashi is a branch member!"

"And a great leader." Hizashi argued back. "He's accomplished more than half of what the Main house has."

"But he's a branch member!" the eldest man spoke in anger. "Never before since the division of the families has a branch member ever been in power! Now you want to make him the temporary head?"  
"Have you gone insane, Hizashi-sama?"

"This is ludicrous!"

Hizashi sat still not bothering to interject on their angry outbursts. He had anticipated this reaction, but hoped for the better that they would eventually see the genius of his plan. On second that, with these Hyuga traditionalists, it was almost hopeless.

"Hizashi-sama," Hitoshi spoke up silencing the rest of the elders. "We have always respected and supported your decisions through the years, but this something we simply can not allow." The rest of the elders nodded their heads in clear agreement.

"Whether you allow it or not, this is my choice and decision and will stay as such. You, as the elders, are merely here to advise and take witness to my proclamation."

"As Hyuga elders," Hitoshi argued back with the same calm exterior as the Head. "It is our job to make sure you are not leading this clan into extinction."

"And you believe that making my brother the temporary Hyuga Head will do that?" Hizashi seethed through gritted teeth.

"He's a branch member! Where else would he lead us!" the oldest of the elders was clearly fuming. "We can not allow this suggestion of yours come to pass."

Hizashi narrowed his eyes, "It is not a suggestion, it is a decision. One in which _will _come to pass. As the head it is my decision and mine alone. The elders have no say in it. You're only duty here is to witness my conclusion." Hizashi glared threateningly at the elders, who all happily glared back. Hizashi felt no trust toward his elders, and could only wish that at least one branch member would be allowed to be a witness as well. Even so, should he die, the said branch member would be powerless against all the elders. "This meeting is adjourned for now. It is late, so we will discuss this matter furthermore tomorrow. You're dismissed." It took every ounce of self-control Hizashi had to keep his emotions in control. The best way to deal with it was to simply leave the room before the rest of the elders. He knew, whether he was the Hyuga Head or not, this was going to be a fight and war all in its own. For Hizashi, he was willing to fight until his dying day if it meant the Hyuga would be able to change for the good.

* * *

Hizashi walked down the darkened corridors of the Hyuga compound. Night had fallen, and most of the family was already asleep, or at least beginning to. He made a right and approached the closed door to his son's room. He reached his hand up to knock, but decided against it and just slid the door open and entered. Rather than seeing the room completely dark and his son sleeping soundly under the covers, he saw Neji sitting up in his bed with his nightstand lamp lit dimly. In his small hands rested an open scroll, in which he was reading from. At the sound of the door opening, Neji looked up curiously and smiled when he noticed his visitor was his father. "Father." He greeted happily. He made to push away his covers to get up, but with a wave of his hand, Hizashi motioned for Neji to stay still. 

"You're still awake I see." Hizashi smiled softly and walked closer sitting down on the part of the bed nearest his son. He glanced at the scroll seeing a few recognizable Hyuga stances. "Studying this late at night?"

"Yes, father. You said you wanted me to learn as much as I can about the Hyuga fighting style."

"I did, didn't I?" he smiled a little wider, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Neji returned the smile, but it faded at noticing the strangely sad expression on his father's face. "What's wrong, father?"

Hizashi shook his head; "It's nothing, Neji. How long has it been since I've tucked you into bed?"

Neji's face contorted into a scrunched-up frown. "Father…I'm too old for that."

The older man chuckled and patted Neji on the head. "That you are…" his laughter died down and his gaze drifted to the thread wrapped around his son's finger. At this, his smile broadened affectionately. "How are you getting along with your wife, my son?"

"My wife?" the young boy tilted his head questioningly. "What's a wife?"

Hizashi resisted the urge to chuckle again. "A wife is the name for the woman you marry. The man in a marriage is called the husband."

Neji's face brightened at the new information just as quick as a small blush adorned his cheeks. "So…I'm the husband and Hinata-chan is my…wife?"

"That's right." He smiled wider at seeing how happy his son seemed to be even when just thinking about the little indigo-haired girl. "So are you getting along with your wife?" he asked again.

Neji's smile stretched to his eyes as he nodded fervently. "I love Hina–I mean–my wife."

"That's good, Neji. Don't you ever forget the love you have for little Hinata, understand?"

"Of course, father. I won't ever forget, I promise."

Hizashi's smile softened and he patted Neji's head once more. He stood up from the bed and began making his way to the door. "Better get to bed now, Neji. Wouldn't want to be too tired to play with little Hinata now, would you?"

Neji shook his head, "No. I'll go to sleep now." He placed his scroll on his nightstand and reached up to turn of his lamp.

"Goodnight Ne–" a dryness in Hizashi's throat halted his sentence making him erupt into a short coughing fit. The coughs were harsh and seemed unrelenting. Neji stared at his father with the lamplight still on, and was able to easily notice the pain etched onto his father's face.

"Father…?"

Hizashi waved his hand at Neji as he controlled the coughing. Once it desisted, he smiled back at his son with a few beads of sweat on his brow. "Nothing to worry about, son. It's nothing." He smiled wider despite his hoarse voice hoping to reassure his worried son. As young as he was, he still gazed at his father skeptically. "Goodnight Neji." At that, Hizashi slid the door open closing it swiftly behind him.

Neji continued to stare where his father departed and couldn't help the feeling of concern entrapping his emotions. He reached over to turn off his light telling himself that there was no need to worry. After all, his father said it was nothing, and he believed his father whole-heartedly.

* * *

Meanwhile…late into the night…

Hidden within the darkness of one of the old abandoned rooms at the Hyuga compound, sat a group of men. These men were all bent over a few lit candles that barely illuminated their pale features. For the past few hours, the men had been discussing what was told to them by their own leader. One of the men sat up a little more straightly than the others and acting as the spokesperson. His narrow face and pointed jaw looked even more haunting in the dim light of the room.

"This is ridiculous." One of the men spoke up with clear agitation.

"A branch member becoming the Hyuga head…ha!"

"Hizashi has clearly lost his mind."

"Like we, the elders, would ever agree to such a decision!"

"Quiet down, my fellow elders." Hitoshi silenced the group directing their attention to him. "It is clear we have a problem. And the fact that we do not hold much power compared to Hizashi-sama does make matters worse. However…" he paused raising his head higher and narrowing his eyes as a smirk curved his thin lips. "We are not without our wits." Only when the others remained silent and attentive did he continue. "As much as it obviously infuriates us all, let us make Hizashi-sama believe we have reluctantly agreed to his little suggestion. Only then can we change it ourselves." He took a deep breath and watched the flames flicker in the lack of light. "Should his death occur before Neji-sama's 18th birthday, we will simply stand in the way of Hiashi ever coming near headship."

"How do we do that, Hitoshi?"

"Simple." His smirk widened looking more malicious. "In such an occurrence of an early death by our leader, Neji-sama will be quite young…and quite impressionable. Surely in all our years as being elders, we have retained a skill of manipulation. It will be all too easy to sway Neji-sama's beliefs to that of our own."

"And what of Hiashi?"

"He will not even get the chance to come anywhere near being the temporary Hyuga Head. Only in Hizashi's death can we truly gain power. Of course, this is only a precaution should our dear Hyuga Head actually…cease to exist."

"Of course, Hitoshi, only a precaution."

* * *

**I realize this one's also kind of short, but bear with me. The next one will definitely be longer! You'll love it! Please review if you want a full blast of NejiHina next chapter!**


	4. Bully

**Author Note: **Thank you everyone who reviewed. I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but I've been gone. Hehe. Anyway, it's here now, isn't it? Please review! Also! There will be a time-skip next chapter. Yes, they're getting older now. Yay!

**Ages: **_Neji: 7 Hinata: 6_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Bully**

Hinata sat quietly at her desk. It was officially her first day at the academy, and it would be an understatement to say she was nervous. Than again, who wouldn't be? Especially if that person happens to be Hinata. So far, there were only a few others that were sitting in their seats. She guessed most of the kids were still outside playing since class hadn't started yet.

She kept her focus on her fingers while she fiddled with them. She was grateful that Neji had walked her to the academy and even to her class, but a part of her wished he would've stayed with her until his class started. The other part of her knew that he probably had friends of his own that he wanted to play with beforehand. Hinata could only hope that maybe she would be able to make friends as well.

Her attention turned to the classroom door when she heard all the children file in front of the sensei. They all took their seats with low grumbles and bored expressions pouting their faces. Hinata glanced over when she saw two boys take the seats at her table, but the boys didn't really pay much attention to the quiet girl on the far side. She kept her eyes on the two boys studying their faces. The one closest to her somewhat resembled the other boy next to him. They both had short disheveled brown hair and clothes that were littered with dirt from their morning of playing. Even though they had those similarities, they definitely didn't look like each other when it came to their faces. The boy next to Hinata glanced over at her noticing her staring. Seeing this, Hinata quickly turned back to staring at her fingers while the boy continued to look at her curiously.

Hinata fidgeted under his constant gaze, and immediately felt her face flush. Her fingers were shaking, so she quickly put one in her lap and the other brushing through her hair. As she brushed through her bangs, she heard a gasp come from the boy next to her. She turned to face him, but his focus was on her forehead. His eyes were wide and his mouth fell agape. Before Hinata could ask what was wrong, he had already turned to the boy next to him motioning over to Hinata, or more like her forehead. Both boys stared at her with intensely curious gazes. "Do you see that, Juro?" the boy nearest her asked.

"Yeah…" he paused turning to look at his friend. "Hey, Kaito, what do you think it is?"

Juro shrugged and finally met eyes with the very nervous Hinata. "Hey you, what's that thing on your face?"

Hinata placed her hands over her face, "Wh-What do y-you mean?"

"That marking on your forehead, stupid!"

"O-Oh…" she muttered rubbing her fingers over her curse mark, which was once hidden by her indigo bangs. "It-It's um…uh…"

"Is it a tattoo?" Kaito asked examining the marking.

"U-Um…well…"

"Maybe it's a birthmark…?" Juro murmured to himself. He began to laugh. "It's an ugly birthmark!" At that, Kaito joined in with the teasing. Only when the sensei silenced the classroom did the two boys return to their seats and cease their fun making.

Hinata tried paying attention to the sensei's words, but she kept taking quick glances over at Juro and Kaito. She rubbed her forehead absently and already felt the tears brim in her eyes. Was the mark really that repulsive? She didn't really think so. She had seen others with the curse mark and thought it didn't look bad at all on them. So maybe it was she. Maybe it was ugly because it was on Hinata. She wiped at her eyes before they could stream down her reddened cheeks. Hinata sniffled, and could only agree that that had to be the reason for their reactions._ Neji-kun lied to me...he said I was...was cute...but he lied..._

_

* * *

_

It was lunchtime, and most of the children were playing since they finished their lunches so quickly. Hinata, actually, skipped eating hers and instead found a spot behind a tree to sit at. Since earlier that morning, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what those boys said to her. She sniffed again, wiped away her stray tears, and buried her face into her arms and folded-up knees. "Hey." A voice brought her out of her weeping. She looked up sharply and met eyes with the questioning face of a blue-eyed blonde boy, who looked about her age. One unique thing about this boy was that he had strange whisker markings on his face, but that didn't seem to bother Hinata that much. She actually thought it suited him in a way. "What are you crying for?" he asked leaning toward her on his hands and knees.

Hinata felt her face heat up at his close proximity, but tried to ignore it and answer his question. "U-Um…w-well…be-because of…of this…" she muttered lifting up her bangs to show him the curse mark.

Like Juro and Kaito, this boy's face stretched into a curious surprise. "Oh…what about it?"

She wondered briefly if she might've looked as shock as she was. Did he not care? Wasn't he thinking how ugly it looked? "U-Um…" she stammered feeling saddened again. "It's be-because…some boys s-said I…that it w-was u-ugly…"

"Really?" he asked furrowing his brow. When she nodded, he stepped away and sat down next to her stretching out his legs in front of him. "They only say that 'cause you're different."

Hinata sniffed again and focused her attention on the boy next to her.

"They treat me differently too…even though I don't know why." He met her gaze with a weak smile.

"R-Really…?"

The boy smiled wider and nodded. "But I just ignore them." He paused scooting closer to her. "You should too. They're all stupid anyway."

It surprised Hinata when she found herself giggling softly. "Y-You're right…um…" she tilted her head at him questionably.

His face brightened at her hint. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage!"

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuga." She smiled genuinely, which he returned just as quick.

"You know…" Naruto tilted his head in examination of her face. "I think that mark makes you look pretty."

Hinata blushed with slightly widened eyes. "R-Really?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously; "Yeah…I really think so."

"Thank y-you…Naruto-kun…" she smiled shyly.

"You wanna be my friend, Hinata-chan?" he asked standing up and offered her his hand.

"Um, o-okay." She smiled wider taking his hand letting him lift her off the ground.

"Hey, let's sit together in class, okay?"

She nodded happily and let him lead her back to the classroom, where he made sure that he sat next to her, and away from Juro and Kaito.

* * *

As soon as the classes were dismissed, swarms of children rushed out of the doors heading to their homes. Hinata's first day at the academy actually went better than expected, or so she assumed. The morning, of course, went horribly, but the rest of the day could actually be considered as fun. Naruto had made her first day of class quite enjoyable and very entertaining. When she had returned to the classroom after lunch, Naruto saved a seat for her right next to him. She noticed that Juro and Kaito gave her snickering stares and even threw a few nicknames at her. One of the most popular nicknames being either "tattoo-head" or "the girl with the ugly birthmark". (Man, kids are sure creative.) Despite that, it made her feel happy when she saw Naruto stick up for her in front of the boys, and even stuck out his tongue when he couldn't think of a come-back. Yes, she concluded, Naruto Uzumaki was her first friend. 

Naruto and Hinata were some of the last ones to leave the building, even though neither seemed to take much notice of that. Hinata sat down on the steps causing Naruto to look at her in question. "What are you doing? Aren't you going home?" he asked peering down at her.

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "I h-have to wait for N-Neji-kun."

"Neji?" he mumbled to himself and sitting down next to her. "Is he your brother or somethin'?"

"No." she giggled.

"Is he your friend?" he persisted.

Hinata rested her chin on one of her palms in thought for a moment. "I-I…guess he is."

"You don't know?"

She giggled again in slight embarrassment. To be honest, she didn't really know what Neji was. He was a good friend to her, they loved each other mutually, and they even got "married". Hinata just wasn't sure what she should call Neji. After all, "friend" wasn't enough. "I…I l-love him a lot." She finally answered hoping that made enough sense to the blonde boy.

He crinkled his nose. "He's your boyfriend?"

"U-Um…" she touched her finger to her chin in thought. "I-I'm not sure…"

Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question, but he didn't get out a sound before someone appeared right in front of them. Naruto turned to face the stranger and saw that he had the same eyes as Hinata, a little taller than himself, and long dark hair. He glanced back to Hinata to ask if she knew him, but it was confirmed since she stood up giving him a smile of acknowledgement. This boy, however, only kept his narrowed eyes on Naruto forming his face into a stone glare.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata exclaimed skipping over to stand in front of him. She smiled wider at him, but it slowly faded when she noticed that he still hadn't looked at her. She followed his gaze and finally realized that he was scowling at her newest friend Naruto. "Neji-kun? Why are y-you looking at N-Naruto-kun that way?"

Neji snapped his face to hers when hearing how she addressed this boy with such familiarity. He furrowed his brows and continued glancing back and forth between the two. As he stared analytically, he couldn't help feeling a strange sense of rage fill his entire body. He clenched his fists at his sides and tightened his jaw. "Who are you?" he asked through gritted teeth making it sound less like a question.

Naruto stood up and faced the boy with a wide grin. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, fut–"

"Stay away from Hinata-chan." He interrupted with obvious threat in his tone. Without turning away from Naruto, Neji grasped onto Hinata's hand tightly and turned around to head home.

Hinata just stared incredulously at him. "N-Neji-kun…?"

Naruto raised a brow in confusion, and once he took notice that they were ready to leave, he snapped out of his daze and strode forward angrily. He placed his hand on Neji's shoulder turning him around to face him once again. "Hey! I'm Hinata-chan's friend! I can be around her if I want!"

"You're not her friend!" Neji retorted angrily and balled his hands into fists again. "I'm the only friend she needs!" he faced Hinata quickly making her flinch at his enraged expression. "Stay away from him, Hinata-chan, all right? He's not your friend." He told her sternly and squeezing her hand tighter.

"B-But N-Neji-kun…"

"Hey!" Naruto stepped in-between them breaking the hold Neji had with Hinata's hand. "You can't tell her what to do! You're not the boss of her!"

"I'm her husband, so I can do whatever I want!"

Naruto was taken aback, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Her husband? No you're not! You're not old enough to get married!"

"Yeah-huh. We did get married, so she's my wife!"

Naruto turned back to Hinata softening his expression into one of question. "Really, Hinata-chan?"

"U-Um…" she muttered and just nodded her head smiling sheepishly.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before his whole face sulked. "Oh…"

Neji grasped Hinata's hand once again and left more hurriedly. "Come on, Hinata-chan, we're going home."

"B-But…Neji-kun…" she whispered and looked over her shoulder at the brooding Naruto. "G-Goodbye N-Naruto-kun! See y-you tomorrow." she called out waving and smiling.

Naruto faced her blankly for a moment before snapping out of it and waving back with a grin spreading ear to ear. "Bye Hinata-chan."

Neji merely grunted and sped up.

* * *

The days came and went quicker than Hinata would've thought. Class wasn't that bad since she had a friend to share it with. Sure, Neji didn't exactly approve of her friendship with Naruto, but Naruto told her it wouldn't hurt him if he didn't know. So, only at the academy were they able to play together, but when it came to before and after class, Naruto and Hinata made sure they were far away from each other before Neji showed up. Hinata was very appreciative that Naruto didn't mind doing this for her. After all, nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off 7-year-old Neji Hyuga. 

Now, it was the afternoon of the first day of Neji and Hinata's weekend. Like all the other kids who went to the academy, the weekends were free days from class. To "celebrate" Hinata making it through the first week of the academy, Neji decided to take her to a meadow of flowers he found with his father not too long ago. It would be an understatement to say that Hinata was thrilled when seeing the wide-open meadow full of wild flowers.

Hinata ran and sat down among the flowers and already began smelling them and picking a few. Neji watched from a few feet away and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His gaze drifted down to his left hand where the thread was still tied onto his ring finger. Glancing over at Hinata, he was able to see that her thread was still there too. That just made his smile grow wider. "Neji-kun!" Hinata called over to him breaking him out of his reverie.

He looked up, with his smile present, and walked over to her. She stood up and skipped over to him with a handful of flowers held tightly in her fist. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked softly now that she was right in front of him.

"Look." She motioned to her bouquet of flowers. "Sensei taught us f-flower arranging. D-Do you like it?"

Neji focused on the different colored flowers with their own different shapes. Now, he didn't know anything about flowers, but if Hinata arranged it than that would change his opinions. "It's pretty." He spoke simply, which still managed to make her smile cheerfully. He gazed down at the flowers again, and noticed that the only thing keeping them together was Hinata's hand. An idea came to his mind and he glanced quickly back at the forest before meeting her gaze again. "Stay here, Hinata-chan. I'll be right back."

"B-But Neji-kun…"

"Just stay here." He called back and ran into the forest leaving her staring at his departing form questioningly.

Hinata turned around after staring for a few minutes and went back to sit down at her previous spot. She continued smelling the flowers and picking anymore that she liked. Only in the silence did she end up hearing footsteps draw near. Thinking it was Neji at first, she looked up with a smile, which only faded in a mere second. Standing not too far from her were the two boys she had been trying to avoid all week. The boys stared down at her condescendingly with smirks plastered on their young faces. "Hey Kaito, look who it is."

* * *

Neji broke off one of the vines from a nearby tree. After cutting it down to a proper size in order to tie around Hinata's bouquet, he put it in his pocket and ran back to the meadow. Before coming out of the forest entirely, he stopped at hearing some voices. The only strange thing was that the voices didn't belong to Hinata, but to some boys. At first Neji began to think one of them might be that blonde kid. But when he finally took notice of them and the way they were treating Hinata, he felt rage fill him with much more intensity. Hinata had her head lowered and he could easily see the tears slowly drip off her chin. The two boys just stood above her laughing and calling her names. It wasn't until Neji heard the names they were calling her that he began to step further into the clearing. He was able to fully see that they were making fun of her curse mark, something she had no choice in receiving. Normally, this probably wouldn't have angered him that much, but since it was Hinata, that always did change everything. 

Hinata held her face in her hands hoping to hide her tear-filled face. Her father had always told her that crying showed weakness, and letting others see that weakness was detestable. Knowing that she couldn't help crying, she tried her best not to let the boys see this weakness of hers. Their menacing laughing echoed in her ears, and only egged on more depression.

Juro laughed stepping closer to the crying girl. He flicked her on the forehead, which got Kaito to laugh more. "You're such a freak, Hyuga! I wonder if your entire family is a bunch of freaks too. Your brothers…your sisters…your dad…and your mom – oof!" Juro hit the ground after being tackled blindly.

Hinata looked up sharply at the noise and gasped at seeing Neji sitting on top of Juro punching him across the face. "Just because someone's different, you think you can say whatever you want!" he shouted angrily as the punches kept coming resulting in Juro getting a heavy nosebleed and a few bruises.

"Neji-kun…" Hinata whispered seemingly frozen in shock.

Kaito ran to Neji and tried pulling him off unsuccessfully. In fact, all his pushing and pulling did was aggravate Neji further. Once he knew that Juro wasn't going to be a problem anymore, he got off and approached Kaito with clear ferocity. Kaito backed up with widened eyes thinking Neji was going to do the same thing to him. All Neji did, though, was lower his body into the Hyuga fighting stance and activate his byakugan.

Recognizing it immediately, Hinata stood up in panic. "Neji-kun, please stop." But her pleas went unheard.

All at once, Neji ran toward the still-in-shock Kaito and began using the basic gentle fist technique. "You stupid fools!" Neji continued yelling angrily. "How dare you pick on Hinata-chan!"

Hinata felt her breathing quicken as she began to panic more. She gasped sharply at seeing the boy stumble back in clear pain. Knowing what further damage Neji could cause, Hinata ran toward him wrapping her arms tightly around his abdomen. Neji stopped immediately and looked over at Hinata in surprise. "Neji-kun, don't! Please stop!" she begged hiding her face in his chest. Neji inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm himself down the way his father always taught him to. Once he knew he was calm enough, he placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders to catch her attention.

When Hinata looked up at him in a fearful worry, he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's okay now, Hinata-chan. Don't worry." He turned away from her and glared daggers at the two barely unconscious boys. "Hinata-chan's my wife, so if you make fun of her ever again, I'll beat you up and I won't let Hinata-chan stop me."

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the boys to stumble back up and agree frantically to Neji's threat. Once that was confirmed and they muttered their apologies, they ran off quicker than Hinata thought they could. Once they disappeared from their sight, Neji faced Hinata again, who was still clinging onto him. He smiled softly at her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I-I'm okay…thank y-you Neji-kun."

He smiled again and reached into his pocket pulling out the short vine. "Here. This is for your flowers. You can tie it around them to keep them together."

Hinata's face brightened as she accepted the vine and quickly ran over to tie it around the stems of her flowers forming them into a true bouquet. She stood back up and approached Neji with her finished flower project. "H-How does it l-look Neji-kun?"

"It's really pretty." He paused glancing at her curse mark, which was partially hidden behind her bangs. "Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Neji-kun?"

He gulped nervously and looked away feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "They were wrong, you know. I-I think the mark makes you look really…beautiful." He glanced back at her from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He saw the blush redden her cheeks along with an appreciative smile light up her features. "It kind of looks like a crown."

"A c-crown?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah, like what kings and queens wear."

"Oh!" she paused in brief thought. "S-So, I can be a p-princess?"

Neji laughed lightly, "Yeah. Princess Hinata…"

Hinata smiled happily at Neji and stepped closer to him until she was no closer than an inch. Neji stared down at her wondering what she was doing. She lifted up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek earning them both good blushes. When she pulled away, she slipped her hand into his larger one and held firmly. "L-Let's go home, h-husband Neji."

* * *

**Please review for next chapter!**


	5. Grief

**Author Note: **Thank you for all the reviews I got. I really appreciate every single one of you guys! Anyway, just to let you know, I'll be gone on a trip until the 24th of June. You know what that means, don't you? That's right, no update until after than. Sorry guys! But hey, I gave you a longer chapter to help with my week-long absence!

**Time Skip: **Neji: 11Hinata: 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Grief**

Ten-year-old Hinata walked down the Academy hallway with one of her closest friends, Naruto, right next to her. Class was finished for the day, and they were on their way toward the entrance in order to head to their homes. Naruto was rambling on about something or other, and Hinata just listened quietly giggling at a few parts. They reached the double doors, but did not open them. Naruto turned to her with his grin that spread from ear to ear. "This is where we say goodbye for today."

Hinata nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes…" For years, this was their routine. Not wanting to anger the older Hyuga, who had put a claim on Hinata as a child, Naruto agreed to not talking with Hinata after class. Before and during class was fine, but since Neji had made it habit that he walk Hinata home every day, Naruto knew it would be best to not be around his timid friend when the other Hyuga lurked by. Hinata was thankful to her friend for his understanding, but had a suspicion it was more due to the fact that Neji intimidated Naruto. One could not help but laugh at that notion. As a result, the two friends would say their good-byes at the door, and one would head out first and the other did the same after a few minutes. This would prevent any glaring they'd have to endure from Neji.

"I think you better go first this time, Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke up nervously. "Neji wouldn't stop asking where you were when I came out first yesterday."

Hinata giggled and nodded her head. She reached to push open the door, but turned back to face Naruto. "G-Goodbye N-Naruto-kun."

"See ya tomorrow!"

Hinata nodded again and walked out the doors and down the steps. Ahead of her, she saw her older cousin standing near a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. When the two met eyes, they both exchanged smiles of greeting. "Neji-kun…"

"Let's go, Hinata-chan." He waited patiently until she was at his side before beginning their walk back home.

Whenever they walked, it was usually accompanied by silence. It was a comfortable silence, which was made obvious by the calm smiles etched onto their young faces. Without so much as a glance her way, Neji reached his hand over and held her hand in his. Hinata held firmly, and couldn't help but blush. They had been holding hands for years, but it seemed the blush and the rapid beating of her heart never faded. Hinata didn't mind so much anymore, especially since Neji often told her how much he liked when her cheeks were tinted red.

Glancing down to her left hand, which wasn't being held, she caught sight of the white thread that was tied around her ring finger. Over the years, the thread had been replaced whenever it was cut or too worn out to wear. Even though the thread was never really the same, it was the symbol of it that mattered. As they matured, they no longer referred to each other as husband and wife. It wasn't until recently that they discovered their marriage wasn't exactly real. However, that didn't change the fact that they still considered each other destined to be together. That was what the thread rings stood for.

Hinata looked down the road and realized they were about halfway to reaching the compound. She knew that once they arrived, Neji would separate from her to go about his duties as the Hyuga heir. This became a routine when Neji turned seven years old. Hinata thought she was used to it by now, but no matter what she always felt saddened when he had to leave her. Neji looked over to her seeing her saddened gaze and immediately became worried. "Hinata-chan? What is it?"

She snapped out of her reverie and turned to face him with a wavering smile. "N-Nothing Neji-kun. It-It's nothing…"

"You're lying." He stated accusingly. "What's wrong, and be honest."

Hinata gulped and turned away from his intense gaze. She wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow over the years Neji had developed this stare that vaguely reminded her of a lie detector. Hinata absently tightened her hold on Neji's hand and lowered her gaze to the ground. "I-I just…I…I miss you Neji-kun…"

"What are you talking about, dummy, I'm right here."

She nodded fervently still not facing him. "I-I mean…I n-never see you that m-much…I'm only with you when…when we walk home…"

Neji's analytical gaze softened, and he faced forward again in thought. "I wish I could be with you a lot more too, Hinata-chan." He smiled weakly watching her try to mirror him. "But…" he trailed off.

"Y-You're busy…I understand." She whispered and felt him stop beside her. She stopped as well and gazed at him curiously. "Neji-kun?"

His smile turned genuine and his eyes brightened with a plan. "Come on, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed and began leading her into the forest at a jogging pace.

Hinata resisted the urge to ask where they were going, and just insisted that she trust him. Despite her best efforts, though, she couldn't help but ask one question. "Neji-kun…won't your father b-be angry…?"

Neji glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled. "We won't be long. Plus, you were the one that wanted to spend more time with me, right?"

Hinata blushed and turned away before her pounding heart gave her away.

Before she knew it, Neji had stopped at a clearing and took a glance around. Hinata calmed her breathing and gazed around as well. Her eyes widened in remembrance at the same place that Neji had taken her for her birthday all those years ago. Of course, it wasn't winter now and the pond wasn't frozen, but nonetheless it was beautiful. An idea struck her, and she broke from Neji's handhold to go approach one of the select trees. She bent down near the roots and smiled at the beautiful yellow jasmines that grew there. Neji watched her from a distance as she cradled one of the flowers between her fingers. Those small fingers he loved holding so much were now stroking the velvet petals that emitted such a delicate fragrance. It was because of the peaceful smile she wore now that gave him reason to show her this place all those years ago.

Neji smiled and bent his head back to stare up into the afternoon sky. Rather than seeing bright blue with scattered white clouds, all he saw was gray. He furrowed his brows absently, and wondered when it'd start raining. Surely, those were rain clouds. He remembered being taught about ways to identify weather before it hits, and using that knowledge, he could easily figure out that rain was coming soon. He assumed thunder and lightning would either follow or arrive first. Either way, he knew he would have to take Hinata and leave soon. His plan of wanting to be with her for awhile was ruined because of an upcoming storm. "Neji-kun…?"

Neji turned away from the darkened sky and faced Hinata's worried face. "What is it?"

"Is there…s-something wrong?"

"Hmm…" he glanced up at the sky again. "We have to go home now, Hinata-chan."

"What? W-Why?"

"A storm is coming." He gave her a sympathetic smile. As if words could summon actions, lightning streaked across the sky. The flash made Hinata grasp onto Neji's arm and cling closer to him. When the thunder boomed, she hid her face into his shoulder and trembled. Unlike Hinata, Neji didn't mind storms so much. In his own way, he felt calm somehow. Small droplets of water began to fall slowly at first causing Neji to pull Hinata under the shade of a tree. The rain began to fall harder, so Neji grabbed Hinata's hand and began running back toward the compound.

On their way, Neji's mind seemed preoccupied. Even though he liked storms, he remembered hearing the elders speak of how ominous they can be. Rain falling from a dark sky could be an omen for something tragic. Neji, of course, never paid much attention to the elders' ramblings, but couldn't help hoping that it wasn't true. Before he could dwell any further on the subject, they approached the entry gates, where a few Hyuga guards were standing by. Once they saw the two children running towards them, one of the guards ran to meet the Hyuga heir with an obvious relief stressing his features. "Neji-sama!"

"What is it?" he asked feeling his gut tighten at seeing such a cold Hyuga look so frantic.

"We had an emergency! The elders sent out half the house to just go look for you not too long ago!"

"What happened?" he asked more persistently wondering briefly what the elders wanted.

The guard opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. "We need to get you inside. The elders will speak to you there." After explaining, the guard led Neji and Hinata into the compound and toward the council room.

At the door, the guard peeked in alerting them to Neji's presence, and motioned for Neji to go in. Hinata was about to follow, but the guard held her back to remind her of her place. When Hinata glanced back to Neji, she saw that he didn't seem to notice and instead walked further into the room closing the door behind him. Hinata looked up to the guard with clear confusion. He met her gaze and looked sternly for the first time since she saw him in the past few minutes. "Go to your father."

Hinata stared blankly for a moment. She nodded in understanding, glanced worriedly at the door Neji disappeared into, and ran down the halls to her father's room.

When she reached her father's room, she forgot to knock in her worry, and instead just stepped inside. Looking around, she saw her father sitting on the ground with a solemn expression. "Father." She spoke catching his attention.

He looked over to her expressionless, but Hinata could see the hint of sadness in her father's eyes. This immediately worried her more so than before. "Hinata." He stopped as if halting something he was about to say.

"U-Um…did something…happen?" she asked now realizing how hard she was breathing. She glanced around the room quickly in silent search. "W-Where's Hanabi-chan?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, but not out of anger. "She's being taken care of for the moment. Sit down. There is something you need to know."

The young Hinata tried to calm her nerves and obeyed. She sat across from her father and focused her gaze on her lap rather than his intense eyes. "Y-Yes…?"

There was silence for a moment, which made Hinata nearly tremble if she wasn't already. "Our clan has…lost its leader not too long ago."

There was a short pause, and Hinata let the words sink into her. When she caught its meaning, she met her father's eyes in shock. "H-Hizashi-sama…?"

Hiashi merely nodded and inaudibly gulped. "While you two were at the academy, it was made apparent that he was ill." Hiashi was the only one who knew about his brother's illness, so knowing this day would come was inevitable. He had just always hoped that it would've come later rather than so soon. What made matters worse, was that he was present when his brother finally collapsed and didn't get back up. It was right in the middle of a meeting too. One minute he was talking, and the next he had another one of his attacks. For the past few years, Hizashi had been able to hide his illness from everyone, but this attack was too severe to try to hide. The medic squad was summoned, but arrived too late to be able to do anything. Hizashi was gone just minutes after the medics were alerted. "Since it happened close to the time you were dismissed from class, the elders insisted we just wait until Neji-sama returned. He didn't arrive as promptly as usual, so branch members were sent out to search only minutes before you two arrived. Their efforts were wasted obviously, but it seems that the elders are informing Neji-sama of his father's death right now."

Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears, and she bit back a sob. "H-H-Hizashi-s-sama…" She shut her eyes tightly closed letting the tears stream down her cheeks dripping off the end of her chin. "N-Neji-kun…is h-he…"

"You be cautious of how you address Neji-sama in public, is that understood?" Hiashi's face turned steely and stared at his daughter with all seriousness.

Hinata sniffed and gazed at her father in question.

"Now that Hizashi is –" he cleared his throat to rid himself of emotion. "Deceased, you will no longer be permitted to so freely call Neji-sama whatever you like in the presence of the Main house. Is that understood, Hinata?"

She nodded her head and wiped away her tears even though more begged to be released. Hiashi reached behind him pulling out two separate scrolls; one was slightly smaller than the other one was. He handed her the larger one first. "This will explain all your duties as Neji-sama's caretaker. You will begin them the morning after tomorrow (since it is the funeral), and continue them to the rest of your existence. This is what you were born to do, and you will obey it as such. Don't screw it up."

Hinata held the scroll in her hands and nodded once again. "Yes, f-father."

Hiashi then handed her the smaller scroll and almost gave away the fact that his hands were slightly shaking. Hinata looked at it questioningly and eventually took it in her grasp. "This is for you to read later on." He spoke in almost a whisper. "Hinata, do not weep so openly. No matter the cause, you are a Hyuga and tears are a weakness."

"Y-Yes father." She inhaled trying to calm her grief-stricken emotions.

"You're dismissed now." At that, Hinata stood up, bowed, and left the room.

* * *

After informing Neji of his father's death, the elders then led him to the room where Hizashi's body was laying. Neji had requested to see his father's body before they took it away to prepare for burial. The elders really had no choice but to agree to his request and escort him to the room. Upon entering, Neji noticed it was definitely colder than the rest of the compound. Ahead of him in the middle of the room, was his father's body lying under a sheet. The elders stayed by the doorway while Neji approached the lifeless body. He knelt down and pulled back a corner of the sheet to reveal the expressionless face of his father, Hizashi. Neji didn't notice when his hands trembled or when his body shook mildly. It didn't come to his attention that as he stroked his father's icy cheek his own face was becoming wet with tears. Sharp pains of grief hit him the longer he gazed at his dead father. Gradually, those pains of grief turned into small surges of anger. He remembered this feeling the day his mother died, and it was returning back tenfold. 

Neji leaned back and lowered his gaze to the ground letting the tears slowly drip from his face. Remembering all the times crying was looked upon as a weakness, he wiped bitterly any sign of wetness from his face. _Why didn't he tell me he was sick? I knew it…I knew something was wrong! I just thought it was a cold, but it wasn't! And he never told anybody…he never told me! Why? Why! _His fists clenched and unclenched in his sorrowful anger. Even in his death, Neji felt anger toward his father for various reasons. The first, of course, being that he left Neji behind. Following that reason was the fact that his father had apparently hid his illness from everyone. It was almost like his father didn't care that he was going to die soon. It was like he didn't even bother to get help to maybe heal it. Did he not care that he had a son to raise and a clan to lead? Did he not care at all?

Neji reached over to move the corner back over his father's face. He stood up slowly, but did not turn away from the covered body of Hizashi Hyuga. "Neji-sama," a voice spoke just before a figure approached him from behind. "We must discuss a few things first." Neji gulped and turned to face the elder who was speaking to him. Since he had spent nearly all his time with his father and the elders these past years, he was able to easily identify the head elder. Hitoshi Hyuga. He was around the same age as his father, and still one of the younger ones amongst all the elders. Neji knew that he was also greatly admired and looked up to for a reason he didn't really care to know. He assumed it was probably to some accomplishments he made as a ninja or something. "Shall we discuss this in the council room?" Hitoshi asked with obvious respect.

Neji merely nodded and led the way back to the previous room they were in when his father's death was explained. Absently, he felt that the room was warmer than the room his father was being kept in. After he took his seat at the front of the room and the elders forming a semi-circle around him, the meeting began. Hitoshi was acting as the spokesperson, meaning no other elder was to speak. Neji seemed to like that idea better than all the elders trying to talk at once. Whenever that happened, he had always found that he gained a painful headache. Strangely though, right now he didn't care. He felt numb…like his body was on autopilot and his mind was elsewhere. Nothing at the moment felt right to him. In the absence of his mind, he didn't really notice when his fingers began stroking the thread on his finger. "Neji-sama," Hitoshi sat straightly feeling only slightly annoyed when the heir didn't quite acknowledge him.

Neji was, of course, gazing rather blankly at the floor while his fingers fiddled with his thread-ring.

"In the event of a leader's death before the heir can take over headship, you understand that tradition states that the elders are to act as the temporary head until you, as heir, reach your 18th birthday." He paused expecting a response or at least a nod, but again Neji just continued his blank stare. Hitoshi bit back a snarl of annoyance. "For the next seven years, we as the elders will make sure that you are prepared for your soon-to-be leadership. Like you have been doing so far, you will continue your duties as heir and spend any time, outside of missions and the academy, with us –"

"When's my father's funeral?" Neji interrupted narrowing his eyes into a frown.

Hitoshi clenched his jaw in agitation. "Tomorrow morning, of course, Neji-sama. Now, as I was saying," he stopped for a second now seeing that Neji was glaring at him straight on. Despite the cold look he was receiving, Hitoshi was just satisfied that he was being paid attention to at last. "We want you to understand what your responsibilities entail exactly."

"I know what my responsibilities are; I'm not a kid anymore."

"We know that, Neji-sama. We are only wanting you to know that you will be spending a lot of time preparing for your future duties."

"So?"

"So," Hitoshi ignored the upward twitch in his mouth as he continued. "We have been watching you, Neji-sama. It is not news to us that you have put quite favor on that daughter of Hiashi's, Hinata."

For the first time that whole meeting, clear emotion flickered across Neji's face. It was one of pure question and confusion. _What does Hinata-chan have to do with this?_

"It seems that whenever you're not at the academy or doing your heir obligations, you are with that branch girl, and –"

"Don't call her that."

"Excuse me, Neji-sama?"

"I said, don't call Hinata-chan that." Neji scowled at the head elder in clear disgust for the way he was talking about _his _Hinata.

"Very well." Hitoshi didn't make it apparent the surprise he had. It was strange to see such a young boy so defensive over something that seemed so miniscule to the older Hyuga. "I apologize, Neji-sama, I was out of line."

Neji nodded hesitantly as if he still didn't trust this man. After all, how could he trust someone who clearly showed dislike to the person whom he loved the most?

"As I was saying, now that there is more responsibility lying on your shoulders, we ask that you do not spend so much time with the young girl."

Neji tightened his face showing how much he obviously disliked the suggestion.

Hitoshi, seeing this, acted quickly. He knew Neji was going to be stubborn about this, so he just had to manipulate the young boy into thinking the way he wanted him to. "Neji-sama, you are no longer a child, correct?"

"That's right."

Hitoshi nodded, "Than do you want to hear the truth that you weren't told as a child?"

Hesitantly at first, Neji slowly nodded.

"As you wish." Hitoshi hid the urge to smirk at this. Even though the heir was young, he was very sharp-minded. Neji's trust would've disappeared the moment he saw the smirk, so Hitoshi had to be careful. "When we are born, each of us is given a destiny and a path to follow. We are never to sway from this path, for it _is _the path that leads us to our destiny and our inevitable fate. Do you believe that, Neji-sama?"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment as if internally debating the matter. It seemed logical enough and made sense, so why not? "Yes."

Hitoshi nodded and continued. "Yours and Hinata's destinies are different. Thus, you each travel along a different path. These paths were connected in the beginning, but begin to branch apart over the years. Starting now, you two must walk your own paths, which are very different from each other. These two paths are to never cross again. You are destined to be the Hyuga Head one-day. Since birth, your path was that of the Main house, and Hinata's path was that of the Branch house. These are two very different paths, and they never cross…not once. Do you understand this, Neji-sama?"

Neji's eyes were slightly widened and stared at Hitoshi in disbelief. What did he mean? That he wasn't supposed to be with Hinata? Was that it? They had different paths, so he couldn't be with her? All because they were born to have distinct destinies? No, Neji didn't like it. This wasn't what he wanted at all! He wanted to be with Hinata, and destiny couldn't interfere with that. "No." Neji spoke sternly glaring harshly at Hitoshi. "I understand what you mean, but I won't believe it. I don't want to be away from Hinata-chan. I don't care about our destinies and paths; I won't be apart from Hinata-chan!"

Hitoshi nearly sighed in frustration, but held it back when another idea struck his mind. Clearly, the bond between the two young Hyugas was impenetrable. No outside force could lay one scratch on their relationship. In that case, Hitoshi simply had to break it apart from the inside. He smirked inwardly at his new plan. "Neji-sama, please try to understand that we are not trying to break you and Hinata apart." Hitoshi spoke smoothly with a hint of false sweetness. "We see now how steadfast you are on being with Hinata. But I can't help but wonder…" he trailed off taking joy in Neji's questioning glance. "Does Hinata feel the same way?"

It was evident that Neji was taken aback by this question. "Y-Yes…"

"Are you sure, Neji-sama? Have you asked her directly?" he persisted looking worried and concerned for the young relationship.

"Well, no, but…she said she loves me, so…"

"Oh yes, of course, Neji-sama. No doubt that she loves you. But…" he paused looking sympathetic again. "If she believes in your two opposite destinies, than her love for you won't interfere."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply, that if she chooses to walk her own path that she was born to, the love she has for you will fade away."

"How do I know? What she chooses, I mean." Neji had forgotten the scowls he was giving earlier, and instead looked on in slight panic.

Pushing aside his feeling of victory for the moment, Hitoshi composed his face into care. "What does she call you now, Neji-sama?"

Neji glanced down for a bit in thought before snapping back to look up at Hitoshi. "She calls me 'Neji-kun'."

Hitoshi nodded tapping his finger against his chin. "Than…when she calls you by your formal title, that will mean she has chosen to walk her own path and pursue her own destiny separate from you. Only when she addresses you as 'Neji-kun' can it mean that she does not want to part from you."

Inwardly, Neji felt confident with himself. There was no way Hinata would call him "Neji-sama". It would be strange if she decided to after all these years of calling him something so much more affectionate. Yes, there was no way Hinata wanted to be separate from him. No way at all. That is what he believed.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed in her pajamas getting ready to read through her two scrolls. For the past few hours, she had been weeping non-stop. Even though her father told her that crying was a weakness, all he said was not to weep openly. So, she had hid in her room to weep for her beloved uncle's death. And weep she did. 

She opened the larger scroll first and skimmed over the written words. All that was stated was her daily work schedule as Neji's caretaker. From the early morning to late at night, she was to serve him all his meals, bring him tea at different times in-between meals, and clean and do whatever was asked of her. In some way, she was excited about her work. This was way better than having to be a useless protector, and she could see Neji many times a day. Sure, the times she was to see him were short, but nonetheless, she could see him. Towards the bottom of the scroll, she noticed that the elders and Hizashi's names were signed in agreement to this arrangement. Her gaze stayed longer on her uncle's signatures as if memorizing the way he wrote. It was elegant, but not feminine. She decided that she liked his penmanship a lot.

Turning her gaze away from the signature, she looked at the smaller scroll next to her. Visible to her was her name. Her heart leaped when she realized that the way her name was written matched perfectly with how Hizashi's name was signed. The scroll was written to her from her uncle! She set the larger scroll on top of her nightstand and quickly opened the smaller one. She couldn't explain the many feelings running through her at the moment, but the most apparent was probably excitement. After extending it enough to view the entire contents at once, she began to read the last words her uncle gave her.

_Little Hinata,_

_I want to thank you for all you have done. If not for you, than my Neji would not have remembered to smile and laugh again. He would not have found the joy he lost when his mother passed. And lastly, he would not have found out how much his heart could love. You are well deserving of his rare love that he seems to only want to give to you, little Hinata._

_It is because of this, that I must ask you a favor. If you are reading this, than there is no doubt that I have passed from this world. I wrote this and gave it to your father for safe keeping until the day I would die. After all, there was so much I still wanted to say to you before I had to depart. Anyway, back to the favor I ask of you. Please, little Hinata…please do not leave Neji's side. He will need you now more than ever. I fear what will happen if you are separated from my son. You give my son happiness and peace, and without you he will only feel pain and anger. Do me this favor, little Hinata. I beg of you…don't leave Neji's side. Please._

_Thank you, my little Hinata_

_Hizashi Hyuga_

Teardrops dotted the writing making the words blur together. Hinata pushed aside the scroll and buried her face into her hands. "I-I promise…H-Hizashi-sama…I-I won't l-leave Neji-kun's s-side…" she sobbed trying to clear away her tears. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes even though more tears continued to fill her eyes to the brim. "I promise…"

* * *

Late into the night after most of the compound was sleeping, the elders sat in the council room surrounding a single lit candle. The candle itself was placed in the middle of a large plate for purposes unknown to all but Hitoshi. The other elders waited for what Hitoshi said had to be done in order to rid Hizashi's wishes from the Hyuga. He reached behind him pulling out a scroll. "What is that Hitoshi?" one elder asked. 

Hitoshi didn't answer at first, and instead just opened the scroll to show them a few paragraphs of writing and the single signature of Hizashi Hyuga at the bottom. "This, my friends, is documentation proving that our Hyuga Head demanded that his brother take over temporary leadership. As elders, we are supposed to obey his last wishes and declare these wishes to the rest of the Hyuga house." The elders furrowed their brows in anger and worry for such a demand. "However," Hitoshi began to ease their nerves. "There'd be no point in declaring these wishes if we didn't even know they existed in the first place."

"What do you mean, Hitoshi?"

"Simply that if Hizashi didn't leave any record behind of his decision on temporary headship, than that headship automatically goes to the elders…until the heir's 18th birthday anyway."

"But, Hitoshi, we have the proof right there in your hand."

"Oh this?" Hitoshi smirked and let out a light chuckle. He placed the scroll over the single candle flame and let it catch fire. When the fire had started to get closer to his hand, he laid the scroll on the plate to finish its burning. "I don't know what you're talking about. After all, we received no documentation of any kind…isn't that right my fellow elders?"

The elders stared blankly at first before their own smirks darkened their features. They all nodded their heads in agreement, and began planning how they could further make sure that all of Hizashi's wishes died when he did.

* * *

**The Funeral**

It was dark that morning of the funeral. The storm had desisted overnight, but the dark gray clouds seemed to have remained. Neji stood at the front of the crowd of Hyugas nearest his father's casket. The elders stood behind him, then the main house, and finally the branch family. Besides the Hyugas, there were only a few others from the village that were allowed to come to the funeral. The third hokage was one of them. Normally, the Uchiha family Head would've been invited, but a little over a year ago, there was a massacre amongst the family leaving only one alive besides the killer himself.

From the back, Hinata watched Neji with a growing sympathy in her heart. She could tell he was hurting even though he wasn't letting it show. She had the urge to stand next to him and hold his hand comfortingly. If it weren't for all the people in-between that would restrict her, she would've done it by now. Instead, she stood by her father with her five-year-old sister on his other side. Unlike Hanabi, Hinata was not holding her father's hand. Hiashi claimed that she was too old for such a childish gesture. As childish as it seemed, she knew that she and Neji didn't really care when they were holding each other's hands. It was always their own way to show that they were connected to each other no matter the situation.

When the ceremony ended, the Hyugas paid their respects and left back to their homes. The only ones left now were the elders, Hokage, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata. Hinata watched the hokage stand with Neji in obvious conversation. The third hokage was always supportive no matter the occasion. Hinata knew that whatever he was saying to Neji would surely give him the comfort he needed. The elders, on the other hand, were steadily approaching her and her family with Hitoshi at the forefront. When they stood in front of the three, Hiashi bowed motioning for his daughters to do the same. With their upper bodies still bowed, Hitoshi couldn't hide the smirk that made its way onto his lips. "So, this is Hinata, eh Hiashi?" Hitoshi asked as he moved to stand in front of the young ten-year-old.

"Yes, sir." Hiashi simply replied not wanting to extend any type of conversation with the man.

"Little girl," Hitoshi watched Hinata tense at the way he spoke to her. "Did you receive your list of duties?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Than allow me to remind you of your place as a branch member." When Hitoshi talked, he didn't seem to notice Hiashi clenching his jaw tightly or his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Don't think we don't see how you address Neji-sama with such familiarity. It was allowed before because of Hizashi-sama. But now…it will not be tolerated. You will only and ever refer to the Hyuga heir as 'Neji-sama'. Is that understood, branch girl?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir…" Hinata tried to hide her trembling the best she could. Whether the elders took notice or not, she wasn't sure.

"Also, when you are around him, you will bow. Never speak unless spoken to. And when you walk with him, you are to always walk at least a foot behind him. Anything he asks of you, you will obey without hesitation. You disobey any of these rules, and the punishment will be the activation of your cursed seal. Understood?"

Hinata nodded with another 'Yes, sir'.

"Good." Hitoshi spoke simply and passed by the three with the other elders following. "We'll be watching you to make sure you don't mess up." With that final warning, the elders walked away and Hiashi and his daughters stood back up again.

Hiashi grasped onto Hanabi's hand tighter and turned around. "Come, daughters, let's leave."

"W-Wait, father…" Hinata called timidly and took a quick glance at the departing hokage, who left Neji standing alone again.

Hinata didn't have to say anything else, since Hiashi caught on quite quickly. "Hinata, why don't you make sure Neji-sama gets home at a decent hour."

"Yes, father." Hinata smiled thankfully and watched her family depart. Before they left completely, Hinata had already turned back around and began walking slowly toward the boy she loved so much.

Neji's eyes hadn't left his father's casket. He knew he would have to head back home soon, since the gravediggers were ready to lower the casket into the ground. Of course, he knew they wouldn't start until the heir had left. It would be disrespectful if they did. Neji inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to ease his overwhelming emotions. He never felt such pain before. First, his mother died and now his father…who was next? Hinata? He shook his head to rid his mind of that thought and could only pray that it would never happen. He somehow knew that Hinata dying would worsen his pain ten times over.

Footsteps alerted him to someone else's presence nearby. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to glance over, but when he recognized the familiar scent and the quiet footsteps, he couldn't help but glance back. His weary eyes rested on the soothing face of Hinata. She calmly smiled at him with obvious sympathy lighting her features. Neji hated being pitied, but when he took notice of how red and puffy her eyes were, he knew that Hinata had been crying for his father's death as well. That seemed to comfort him. "Are we supposed to leave now?" Neji tried to smile as weak as it was.

Hinata nodded shyly with a blush tinting her cheeks. "Y-Yes…" she held out her hand for him to take and smiled a little wider. "L-Let's go home n-now, Neji-sama."

At the sound of his name, Neji's wavering smile faded completely. The words Hitoshi spoke to him yesterday night flashed through his mind at light speed. _"Than…when she calls you by your formal title, that will mean she has chosen to walk her own path and pursue her own destiny separate from you. Only when she addresses you as 'Neji-kun' can it mean that she does not want to part from you." _Neji gulped inaudibly and felt a mix of anger and despair course through him. _Does this mean Hinata-chan doesn't want to be with me anymore? She wants to follow her own path instead of the one we were both on? Why, Hinata-chan? Why? I thought…I thought you loved me like I loved you? _Neji lowered his gaze to the ground ignoring the confusion that found its way onto Hinata's young face. Neji's hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. In his ferocity, he looked up sharply and glared at Hinata taking her by surprise. Without even glancing at her extended hand, he slapped it away as if it was something disgusting to him. "Don't treat me like I'm a child…branch member!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she held her slapped hand close to her chest. Her breathing intensified and she could only feel pure confusion at Neji's sudden mood change. She couldn't seem to understand why he was so angry with her. Did she say something wrong? "N-Neji-sama, I…"

"Stop that! Stop talking to me!" he shouted at her only frightening her more. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Hinata." His voice had calmed, but spoke with such venom it made Hinata flinch at every word almost. "I'll walk my own path and follow my own destiny, which has nothing to do with _you_. You're nothing to me now, Hinata. Nothing more than a weak and pathetic branch servant."

Hinata hid her face in her hands to shield her tears from him. Her body shook and trembled.

Neji stared at her watching her cry. For a moment, his features softened and he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, but only clenched his hand reclaiming it back to his side. He had to remind himself that this was Hinata's choice first. If he wanted to separate his heart from her, he had to make sure to cut any connection to her besides her being his caretaker. After all, this was his destiny wasn't it? This was what the elders were trying to tell him? The bitter truth of it all…Main and Branch. Neji reached down to his hand and began to remove the tied thread from his finger. "One more thing," he caught her attention, even though she wasn't looking at him anymore. He reached out and grabbed onto her hand. After opening the palm, he dropped the thread into it and back away from her. "As your first order from me, I want you to dispose of this. It's nothing more than trash to me now."

Hinata gulped again and looked at the object that was dropped into her hand. When she saw the thread that had gone missing from his left ring finger, she felt tears brim in her eyes once again. She tried biting back the sobs that wanted to escape as she held tightly onto the symbol of their love for one another…the symbol he threw away without a care. None of this made any sense to her, but Neji acted as though she should know everything about it. She just couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Was this truly what he felt now? Did he not love her anymore? Was that it? It must've been…why else would he be treating her like this?

Neji opened his mouth to say something more, but decided against it. He turned on his heel and stormed off back to the compound. He had to keep telling himself that this is what Hinata wanted. If she didn't want to be with him anymore, than so be it. She chose to walk down the path of the Branch house, so he would walk down the Main house path. He promised himself that he would make sure she knew what path she was on every moment of every day. Neji would push his love for her to the back of his mind and lock it away in a chest never to be opened. In place of his love for her, he would give her the hatred that every Main house member gave to the Branch house members. That was his decision. He would make her pay for choosing to be apart from him. He would punish her for refusing him, and he would make sure she felt that pain for the rest of her life. It was a strange transition to go from love to hatred, but Neji was more than willing to go through with such a transition. Neji's love for Hinata would be soon forgotten.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Aftermath

**Author Note: **Okay, this is the next chapter. Sorry if this story is kind of coming out slow. I'm working on finishing up my other story, so most of my time will be spent on that one. I'll still work on this one, so don't worry. The other one will just come out quicker is all. Anyway, on with the story! OH! Also, sorry if I shortened up on a few scenes, but I figured you guys already knew what happened...you'll see what I mean toward the end.

**Time Skip: **_**Neji: 13 – Hinata: 12**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Aftermath**

"All right, everyone, class is dismissed!" Iruka shouted, and watched as most of the students rushed out before his sentence finished. Today's class was especially frustrating. It seemed that Naruto just wasn't getting his clone jutsu right. The final test was scheduled for the next day, and it focused entirely on clone jutsu. Iruka could only hope Naruto would learn it from someone soon…preferably his closest friend Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata exited the academy and made her way down the steps. Once she reached the bottom, her eyes absently darted to a nearby tree, where she remembered Neji waiting for her all those years ago. Back then, it was habit for Neji to walk Hinata home. Now, it was habit for Hinata to glance at the same tree everyday after class. Ever since her uncle Hizashi's funeral two years ago, the relationship between her and Neji thinned incredibly. Sure, she had her duties to bring him meals, but he made sure to be gone from his room for that short time she was dropping the food or tea off. Neji walking her home after school was now just a distant memory.

While she stared at the tree, she couldn't help wishing that she could either forget about it all or understand the reason for their separation. At the moment, she preferred forgetting. After all, Neji graduated last year; he was the number one rookie of his class. And since he was no longer attending the academy, she had absolutely no reason to always look over at the tree. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Hinata looked to the side and smiled at the approaching figure. "Naruto-kun."

"Hey, did you want to go hang out today? I found this really cool spot, and I want to show you!"

"I'm sorry, I can't." she replied meekly trying to avoid his pouting face. "I have to serve Neji-sama his afternoon tea."

"Ah, it figures. Jeez, first he has some huge mood swing and becomes a complete jackass –"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry — but anyway, he acts like that and still expects you to serve him." He shook his head in disgust.

"I-It's my responsibility…m-my job."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I just think it's not fair is all."

There was silence for a brief moment before Hinata's face brightened. "We c-could go after…?"

"After what?"

"A-After I serve the tea…w-we can go then…"

Naruto smiled widely, "Yeah! Okay, let's do that! How long will it take you?"

"Just a few m-minutes."

"Okay, I'll just wait for you to get done then. Let's get walking, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Hinata delivered Neji's tea in a quicker fashion than usual. It didn't really matter since he wasn't present, but Hinata still kept an eye out. Once finished, she left word with her father, gave her little sister a hug, and met Naruto outside the gate. When she came in sight, Naruto grabbed her hand and began leading her into the forest. 

Unlike Naruto, Hinata wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. The only thing that kept her focus was their entwined hands. Naruto's right hand held her left as they jogged through the forest. When looking closely, she would not see a certain piece of thread that used to be tied around a certain finger. The thread was, in fact, hidden away in her room with its twin. Now, Hinata's left ring finger was bare. It was bare, but not empty and alone. It was being held firmly and protectively by her best friend and recently developed crush. Yes, Hinata had a bit of a crush on her good friend. Oddly enough, Naruto knew and had his own crush on Hinata. They both knew they were too young for a relationship, so as of now they just had a very close friendship.

Naruto began to slow down making Hinata snap out of her dazing. When she looked around her, she had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Or, at least, like she should remember this place a lot better than she did. The small pond was familiar along with all the unique trees around it. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun…it's very…beautiful." She smiled appreciatively while still looking around at the trees. Naruto broke from their handhold and walked toward the pond. Hinata, on the other hand, approached a familiar tree. As she bent down, she was able to see the beautiful yellow flowers just by the roots. _Neji-kun said these were Jasmine flowers. He always took me here when we were little. _She smiled sadly in remembrance and stroked her left ring finger absently. Quickly, she shook her head dismissively and stood up to join Naruto at the shoreline. When she approached his side, he was skipping rocks across the water. He glanced over to her and smiled ear to ear before continuing with his rock skipping.

Hinata knelt down near the water and gazed at its utterly calm surface. She held her knees to her chest while stroking her fingers through the cold liquid. She then began forming patterns that rippled gently on the surface. This caused her to calmly smile at the effects. She was distracted when more ripples came toward her from a different origin. It didn't faze her as much as Naruto's voice did soon after. "What the hell are you doing here?" She heard her best friend shout angrily.

Hinata looked up to Naruto seeing his face scrunched together in a frown that mixed well with his clenched fists. Slowly, Hinata followed his glare, and landed on a figure standing on the water's surface not too far from them. He stared emotionlessly at Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest. Recognizing the person at once, Hinata inhaled sharply and went paler than normal. Even though the older boy wasn't looking at her, she could still feel his intense gaze directed toward her. It was one of those weird connections she had with Neji. Like all the times she ever walked by him or near him back at the Hyuga compound. Even though he seemed so enthralled in whatever discussion he was having with the elders, she would always get the feeling that his eyes were following her. She was feeling that ever-watchful gaze now.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Neji's deep voice made her shiver involuntarily.

"You didn't answer my question, Hyuga! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't feel the need to have to explain to you." It's not like Naruto needed to know where he held his training sessions. His ivory eyes then flickered over to Hinata briefly.

Hinata gulped and stood up standing near Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

He averted his gaze to Hinata and softened his features immediately. "Uh, sorry about this Hina-chan." Naruto spoke while Neji twitched at the way he so familiarly addressed _his _– no – Hinata…just Hinata. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Hinata nodded and tried not to look at her superior's icy stare. Naruto grasped onto her hand and turned to leave.

"Hinata,"

She tensed visibly at the way he so coldly called out to her. Fearfully, she glanced back at him keeping her head lowered. "Y-Yes N-Neji-sama?"

"Look at me when I speak to you." He seethed in obvious disturbance.

She flinched, gulped, and finally met his eyes. He was glaring at her with ferocity that sure as hell didn't soothe her. "Yes, N-Neji-sama?"

"Shouldn't you be serving my afternoon tea now?" It was a demand.

"I-I–"

"She did that already!" Naruto cut her off. "Stop treating her like she's your servant!"

"That's exactly what she is, and what she was born to be." Hinata could tell that Naruto wasn't the only one fuming anymore.

"You didn't think that about her a couple years ago!"

"Naruto-kun,"

"You told everyone she was your wife, and all of a sudden you start treating her like she's nothing!"

"Naruto-kun, please…"

Neji growled. "You know nothing about it!"

"Oh yeah, well –"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Please, s-stop it."

Seeing Hinata hold the Uzumaki in such a tight embrace sent a wave of rage and fury through Neji. He hadn't felt such animosity since just a few years ago, and it was around the same boy! Neji's breath quickened as the anger continued to course through his very being. Every thought that passed through his mind was one of murder. How many ways could he slowly and painfully kill this Naruto?

Meanwhile, Naruto agreed to Hinata's plea. "Okay, Hina-chan, let's go."

"Hinata,"

"Now what!" Naruto retorted furiously.

"I wasn't addressing you, idiot." Neji locked his gaze on Hinata.

"Yes…?"

"I suggest you return to the compound." Another demand.

"I-I will, Neji-sama."

He nodded shortly and faced away from the two. At that, Naruto quickly led Hinata away.

* * *

At the entrance to the Hyuga compound, Naruto and Hinata stood outside the gate. She bowed to him in apology. "I'm s-sorry about that, N-Naruto-kun." 

"Why are you apologizing?" Naruto laughed and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault he's such an ass."

Hinata hugged him back with a hidden sadness and guilt. _I wonder if it really is my fault?_

Naruto pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned them both blushes. "All right, see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" he waved and took off running down the street.

Hinata smiled happily and walked into the compound heading toward the kitchen. Once she entered, she started immediately on making Neji's dinner.

After preparing his dinner and tea, Hinata made her way to his room. Despite the fact that Neji was never there when she delivered the meal, she felt suddenly nervous. After all, that was the first time Neji had talked to her directly in years. And she was terrified of how angry he was, whether it was directed to Naruto or her. _Naruto-kun…_She giggled happily while opening his bedroom door. She was still in a daze while she placed the tray of food on Neji's desk, that she didn't notice the person leaning against one of the walls. When her name was called, she practically jumped three feet in the air. Hinata swiveled around to face Neji with her hand over her heart. "N-Neji-sama, I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't see y-you."

"Obviously." He paused and walked near his desk making her step closer to the door. Through the corner of his eye he was able to see her fearful face. _Why the hell was she smiling earlier? If it was because of that dead last–wait, there's no reason I should get angry over this. It'd be utterly ridiculous…and weak. _"Knock before you come in next time."

"O-Okay, Neji-sama." She bowed and turned toward the door. "I-Is there anything e-else you need?"

"No. Just get out."

"Y-Yes." She exited quickly and nearly ran back to her room, which was on the opposite side of the compound. As she ran, she believed she was nervous before for a reason.

* * *

"Congratulations, sister!" Hanabi gave Hinata a tight hug with a wide smile on her face. 

Hinata smiled back and glanced down at her forehead protector, which she tied around her neck. Today was the final test, and she passed.

"Yes," Hiashi gave Hinata a small smile. "Well done, my daughter. It's too bad you weren't the number one rookie."

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Um, I think th-that Sasuke-san was m-more deserving."

"Hmm." He glanced around until he was waved at by a few of the other parents. He patted Hinata's head before going over to socialize. Hanabi gave Hinata a hug and followed her father. Once they were gone, Hinata was greeted by two of her female classmates. Ino and Sakura made small talk for a quick moment before running toward the village heartthrob shouting bouts of love. Hinata shook her head and sighed until something caught her eye. Sitting on the wooden swing glaring at the crowd was no one other than her best friend. Now that she was paying close attention to him, she could hear the whispers and murmurs coming from a few people near her. They whispered about how he was the only one that didn't graduate, and thank God for that. Hinata ignored them and walked over to join her closest friend. His eyes drifted to her as she approached. She gave him a smile, which he weakly returned. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, are you…all right?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Don't worry about me."

"O-Okay…" she muttered and drifted off into silence soon after.

"How am I supposed to be the future hokage if I can't even do the clone jutsu?"

Hinata glanced over at him sympathetically with her brows furrowed.

Naruto sighed again and leaned his forehead against the rope. "Maybe I am a loser…"

"No!" Hinata reprimanded grasping onto one of his hands tightly. He looked at her in shock. "You're not, Naruto-kun. You're not a loser. You're going to b-be the future hokage, r-remember? J-Just because you can't do the clone jutsu now…doesn't mean you c-can't do it at all." Realizing her little outburst she quickly blushed in embarrassment and lowered her gaze to the ground. "You never gave up before…so, you shouldn't n-now…"

Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment before the corners of his mouth twitched upward. He sighed and squeezed her hand. "You're right. Thanks, Hinata-chan. What would I do without you?"

"I-If you n-need help…you can a-ask me. I-I can h-help…"

Naruto stood up and smiled down at her, "Thanks again, Hina-chan. But this is something I have to do on my own." He kissed her hand and started to walk away. He waved at her from over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Hina-chan! I'll make sure I master this jutsu. I won't give up. You just wait and see!"

Within the next couple days, the squads were formed and the jonin leaders assigned. The storm of complications was well underway.

* * *

**Chunin Exams**

**Part One: The Written Exam**

"Good luck you guys." Kurenai smiled and backed away so her squad could enter into the testing room.

"All right! Chunin exams here we come!" Kiba shouted excitedly followed by a bark of agreement from Akamaru.

Shino and Hinata followed behind their teammate with less enthusiasm.

They entered into the room, and once the door closed behind them, they took notice of all the various people in the room. Every seat was filled. Kiba seemed to go into cocky mode, Shino was impassive, and Hinata felt her nerves start to kick in. All the faces turned to them in analyzing question. Hinata was never one for attention, so she ended up hiding behind her two teammates, who sheltered her knowingly. She was quite thankful for her teammates, whom she had grown very attached to. Over the short time they were together, they managed to create a strong bond. To her, Shino and Kiba were like brothers, and to them, she was a sister…whom they were very protective of.

Kiba took a quick glance around. "Hey, looks like most of the other rookies are here too."

"So it would seem." Shino furrowed his brows behind his sunglasses.

Hinata peeked out from behind the two boys; "There are so many people here…"

Kiba turned back to her and smiled comfortingly. "Yeah, but we can beat 'em all easily!"

The door opened catching their attention to look at the newcomers. First, they saw a taller boy enter, who was completely dressed in green and some orange too. A girl entered next, who wore a Chinese outfit and had two buns in her hair. Hinata thought she looked quite intimidating, but these two also looked familiar. Where had she seen them before? Her memory came back tenfold when the third person entered. When she saw his stoic and cold face, she felt her own face pale again. Hinata began to shiver and shake involuntarily in her fright. Shino was the first to notice her trembling form. "Hinata, is that…?"

Hinata gazed at him with wide doe eyes and nodded.

Kiba glanced at the older Hyuga then to Hinata as realization dawned on him. He inched closer to her so that he was able to whisper. "You mean, that's that Neji guy right? The one who's a real jackass?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata silently reprimanded. He and Naruto were so much alike in the way they viewed Neji. Naruto knew Neji better than Kiba did, but nonetheless Kiba hated him right off the bat. Shino wasn't the type to judge quickly, but Hinata could tell he held great distaste toward her "master". At the time, she wasn't sure if she should feel offended or appreciative.

"What? He is, Hinata-chan, and you know it. I only seen the guy once and I know I don't like him. I can't believe you have to live in the same house as he does."

"I-It's not so bad…"

"And you have to serve and wait on him hand and foot." He turned to her and smiled deviously. "Maybe Shino and I should steal you away, and save you from that bastard." He winked making Hinata blush.

"Frankly, I wouldn't mind doing that." Shino added surprising Hinata and even Kiba a little bit. "As reckless as it sounds."

Hinata giggled, and for a moment completely forgot about Neji's presence. It didn't last long, though, when she heard a low growl from both Kiba and Akamaru. Shino even seemed to get a little defensive. Wondering about their behavior, Hinata followed their gazes and saw Neji staring at her coldly. Hinata flinched and looked down to avoid his icy gaze. When she looked up again, he was walking away with his teammates to go sit down. Hinata's sigh of relief was noticed by her own teammates, who eventually relaxed.

Once they were seated, Neji turned his gaze back onto Hinata once again. She was busy talking to her teammates…well, listening to Kiba more like it. Even so, she didn't notice how Neji was studying her intently. Over the years, he had been watching her, but ever since she was assigned to her own team, he had been watching her more closely. He didn't care before and actually thought of it as logical, but now he was cursing the idea of putting a female on a team with two males. He didn't consider himself friends with the female on his team, Tenten, but it seemed that Hinata was quite close with her teammates. It was an understatement to say that this bothered the older Hyuga. He briefly wondered why the hell he would always get so angry every time he saw her with any male, friend or otherwise. Honestly, he didn't want to know; he just wanted to make those boys disappear…somehow. "Hey Lee, where'd you go anyway?" Tenten asked remembering how Lee disappeared not too long ago, and reappeared with their sensei.

"I just had to check something is all."

Neji tore his gaze away from Hinata to raise an eyebrow at his idiotic teammate. He wasn't about to let it show that he was curious as to where Lee had taken off to as well.

"Check something?" Tenten repeated confusedly. She eventually just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Lee."

When Neji turned back to watching Hinata, his eyes widened slightly and his body felt enraged with a familiar ferocity. That Inuzuka kid had his hands on Hinata's shoulders. He was touching her! And she was actually giggling and blushing. It took everything in Neji's self-control to keep his appearance calm and collected despite his inner turmoil. _How dare he touch what is mine. I'll destroy him. _His teeth ground together not really noticing just what he had thought. He was tempted to go through with his last thought if the main door hadn't opened again. Neji's attention was drawn there instead.

Sauntering into the testing room was the last team of the rookie nine, Team 7. Neji took notice of Naruto first feeling his typical deep-rooted hatred, and then drifted over to Sasuke. The Uchiha was rumored to be the number one rookie in his class, and now became a worthy rival for last year's number one rookie. When they met in the hallway not too long ago, it took awhile for Neji to remember the boy, whom he had actually met when he was a child. Even back then, Neji didn't like him, but that reason was different from the one he had now. The present reason didn't have anything to do with Hinata.

Naruto was shocked. "W-Wow…"

Sakura took a glance around the room at the crowd. "I guess we're not alone."

"Sasuke, you're late!" Ino ran over wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. "I thought I'd be able to see you for the first time in awhile, so I was waiting in excitement."

Hinata watched from afar at the growing attraction. Once she caught sight of Sakura's anger, she couldn't help flinching. She thought she'd be used to their bickering after all these years, but it still surprised her how…brutal these girls were.

"Get away from Sasuke! Ino-pig!" And then the arguing started. Most of the rookies tried to tune it out as they have done for years.

The rest of Ino's team approached Team 7, and Shikamaru was the one to speak since Choji was busy with his chips. "Are you guys going to take this bothersome exam, too?"

Naruto and Shikamaru then began to bicker about something or other, and that's when Kiba decided to make their team known. Hinata wasn't too against it either. She hadn't seen Naruto in awhile, and was happy to see him now at the exams. "Well, well. It looks like the whole gang's back together again."

Hinata peeked around Kiba and smiled at her best friend. "H-Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto's face brightened immediately. "Hinata-chan!" He pushed past Kiba to give her a tight hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I-I heard you went on a mission…" she smiled and ignored her typical blush.

Naruto finally released her, but kept his huge grin on. "Yup! Just got back not too long ago!"

"I'm glad…that y-you're safe."

"All right, you two love-birds, you're making me sick." Kiba interrupted stepping in-between the two. He never really liked the relationship between Hinata and Naruto; it always bothered him for some reason. "Anyway," he looked around at the group. "It looks like all of the rookie nine are here."

As they stood and talked, Kabuto came over to give them a few tips as well as tell them that they were making quite a first impression. The rookies paid close attention to the info they were being given and even seemed a little shaken up after hearing about the competition. In the midst of their silence, though, it didn't surprise Hinata to see Naruto get all excited and point at the crowd of competitors. It actually made her giggle at his "foolish" antics. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll beat everyone of you!"

Watching him, Neji found himself scowling, and not just because of his outburst, but also how he was standing so close to Hinata now. Tenten frowned, "Is he an idiot…?"

"Well, he sure hasn't lost any of his spunk." Neji frowned.

Lee almost smiled admirably. "He has passion."

Neji smirked, "I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought, huh Lee?"

Finally, after another short rumble between Kabuto and the three from the sound village, their test proctor showed up. "All right you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down!" And there at the front of the room was a taller man, with scars on his face, and a group of older ninjas behind him. "It's time to begin."

* * *

**Okay, I know this one was kind of boring, but it's to help set up for the next chapter. I also wanted to give you all a clue as to how things are now after two years. So, I figured starting at the chunin exams would be the best idea. Plus, it'll be fun! Okay, please review!**


	7. The Next Phase

**Author Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm sorry if this one came a little later, but like I said, I've been preoccupied with my other story. Anyway, on with this one!

**Ages: **_**Neji: 13 — Hinata: 12**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

The Next Phase

Chunin Exams: Part Two — The Forest of Death

Gate Sixteen. Hinata waited with her team patiently for it to open and allow them passage into the forest of death. Kiba seemed quite excited and confident about this survival test. After all, it was his specialty.

Anko glanced at her watch and faced the crowd of competitors. "All right! Heads up you maggots. The second part of the test has begun!"

In that moment, the gates opened and the teams dispersed into the forest.

Once they were in a good distance, Kiba made the team stop to go over a plan. "Okay, first thing we got to do is find it. You ready, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan.

Lee sprinted ahead of his two teammates in obvious haste. "Take it easy, Lee. The test has only just begun."

Lee was stern and didn't need to turn back to Neji to reply. "That may be. But still, whoever our enemies are, I want to find them before they find us."

Neji smirked, "You fool…"

The test carried on from there with each team searching, finding, stealing, and destroying to pass this second part. And at night when they rested, they'd fall asleep to the lullaby of screams and cries for help. Then again, that's only _if _they slept. Nonetheless, the nights passed on, and the days and nights became shorter with desperation to finish.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Neji stared out into the nearby flowing river. His fingers were kept occupied by swinging a kunai back and forth. So far, he had realized that this forest wasn't called the forest of death for nothing. It excited him with challenges, but it also made him a little antsy. For some reason, in the back of his mind, he had a strange urge to go check on…something. But he wasn't going to do it with his team there. "All right, that's enough resting up, I think." He spoke once his plan of getting away from his team had formed. It was a good plan known for killing two birds with one stone. "The other teams will be calling it a day soon. And that means…it's time to strike. Here's the plan," he paused and faced his teammates sternly. "We split up and fan out. Whatever happens, whether we make contact with another team or not, we meet up back here in this spot." He threw his kunai onto the ground as he stood up. "Got it?" 

Tenten sighed, "No sweat."

Lee saluted and stood up as well. "Roger."

"All right then. Let's move!" As soon as his words escaped his mouth, Neji's team disappeared into the forest.

Neji scowled as he walked away from the team he just ran into. He didn't really know their names, but he knew they were rookies. And the blonde girl there was just…annoying. "Che — who do they take me for? An idiot? Like that ploy would work on me." _She's so pig-headed, she believes she can just win any guy over with her looks. How pathetic. At least Hinata was never like that. She's always been more modest and shy than anything else. Speaking of whom…_

* * *

"All right!" Kiba stretched to help awaken his body. "It's morning, so we should head out." 

Hinata nodded, but froze when she heard a low grumble come from Kiba's stomach.

He laughed while rubbing his stomach. "Or maybe we should grab something quick to eat first."

"I-I'll go look for some berries we could eat?" Hinata giggled.

"That sounds great, Hinata-chan! But you should be careful out there. Byakugan or not, these guys here aren't second rate ninjas, you know."

"I'll be careful."

Shino stepped in. "Even so," he let one of his beetles crawl onto Hinata's shoulder and hide just underneath her collar. "If anything touches you with hostility, it will report back to me."

"Th-Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata inwardly shook her head at their protectiveness. Honestly, it wasn't like she was going to go search the entire forest. She remembered seeing some berry bushes along the way, and they weren't too far off from their current location. Plus, she _was _a ninja after all. Maybe not as capable as most, but she knew how to defend herself. All those times training with Naruto helped her improve…even though he was a bit distracting and tended to goof off a lot. She finally just waved to the boys and headed off into the trees to find that berry bush.

Using her byakugan at short intervals, she was able to make sure that no one was around to strike. She assumed that since it was so early in the morning, most of the teams should be sleeping. Then again, she wasn't so naïve to think that _all _the teams were sleeping. When she found the bush, she immediately knelt down to begin her collecting. As she picked, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. _I hope Naruto-kun is doing okay. He should be all right…After all, he is a great fighter, and plus he's with Sasuke-san…He'll be all right…_

She stood back up and was about to head back when she thought she heard rustling not too far ahead of her. Hinata tensed at once and activated her bloodline limit to search around. When she caught sight of the figure, that was not too far away from her and who was staring right at her, she paled. _Neji-sama…What is he doing here?_

Neji slowly approached her after deactivating his byakugan, but stopped when he was a few feet away. "Picking berries, Hinata?" Despite the innocence of the question, he spoke with coldness that reflected in his face.

Hinata gulped and bowed slightly to him, "N-Neji-sama."

"Hmm…" _She looks frightened…how intriguing. _It didn't surprise him how thrilled he was to see such fear in her eyes…and all because of him. "I'm shocked that you're not dead yet. Although, I suppose that's only because of your teammates. How fortunate for you."

She didn't reply and only lowered her gaze to the ground. As much as she may have wanted to contradict his statement, she knew it wasn't the time or place…and she would be out of line to say such things as well. If Naruto or Kiba were here, she knew they wouldn't have let him say one word to her. They probably would've been thrilled to use this chance as a moment to attack the Hyuga without getting penalized for it. At the time, Hinata was actually quite thankful for their absence. As much as Neji hated her, she was never the type to _want _to attack him or let him be attacked. It was strange, yes, but it was also logical to her. In her mind, there was still a part of the Neji-_kun_ she knew in Neji-_sama_. Whether that part would show up anytime soon, she wouldn't know.

"I don't suppose you have your scroll on you, do you?" he narrowed his eyes in speculation.

Hearing that, she snapped her head up to look at him with wide eyes. _Of course that's what he wants. We're all looking for the scrolls, so why would he not take the chance to take ours? He knows he could take it from me easily, too. I'm just glad we left the scrolls with Shino-kun. But still…Neji-sama doesn't know that._

"What's with the look of fear, Hinata? Are you scared that I might steal it from you and leave you dead, bloodied, and forgotten on the forest ground?" he chuckled mockingly. "Don't be stupid. Like I'd waste my time on a weakling like you."

Inside her, she could feel a familiar sense of anger boil. Over the years, though, she had learned to always ignore it and be the nice person everyone pegged her to be. That was the way she wanted it, anyway. However, this was an exam…a fight. And she couldn't let Neji have the upper hand in it like he always did. If she were to give up like she normally would, her teammates...Naruto...would never forgive her. "E-Even if you were to take the scrolls," her soft voice muttered making him stare at her intently. "I-I wouldn't let you…no matter what."

Neji growled lowly, "What was that?" he stalked toward her making her take a hesitant step backward. "Are you actually trying to be brave, Hinata?"

"I-I…I…"

Only two steps away from her now. "Perhaps I should waste my time on you. Just to remind you where your place is–" he stopped suddenly and gazed upwards into the sky as if studying it. _It's time to meet back up with Tenten and Lee. _He narrowed his eyes again and turned back to glaring at her. _It seems I got a little carried away. She's always had that effect…on me, anyway. _"It seems that we have to cut this short. But be assured that we will continue this later…" he turned on his heel to walk away, but glanced back at her over his shoulder. "If you survive, that is."

When he jumped onto the tree branches and disappeared, Hinata released a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. Even though he was no longer in sight, Hinata couldn't help but stare after where he had been. She sighed sadly. _Why did things have to change? Why did you have to change…Neji-kun?_

* * *

Seven teams made it out of the forest of death and passed the second exam. Three of these teams were the rookie nine. One team was Kabuto's, another from the Sand village and the last from the Sound. _Interesting…_ Neji concluded. _I didn't expect most of the rookies to even come out of this alive. _His gaze landed on Hinata, who stood behind her loud teammate, Kiba. _I guess that just means there's more to look forward to._

Anko stepped forward. "First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam."

Choji rubbed his stomach from behind Shikamaru. "I'm so hungry…"

"How troublesome, there are so many left. What a pain…"

Despite their behavior, Ino seemed thrilled to see that Sasuke was alive and well…for the most part anyway.

Hinata glanced over to see Naruto standing at the front of his line. _Naruto-kun passed too. Thank goodness…I knew he'd be all right._

Naruto took this chance to glance around at everyone who passed. He caught sight of Hinata and immediately brightened. "Hinata-chan! You made it!"

"Yes…you did too, Naruto-kun." She smiled widely. "I'm glad."

He rubbed the back of his and laughed. "Heh, Like I'd give up that easily! You didn't get hurt, did ya?"

Hinata couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I-I'm all right. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! Those guys couldn't–"

"Would you shut up, loser." Sasuke reprimanded. "You're making everybody look over here."

"Huh? Oh, who cares? They can watch…right, Hina-chan?"

She giggled even though she was nervous now that she saw that most everyone was looking over at them…well, mainly Naruto. Their brief stares didn't linger on her as much as Neji's did, though. Noticing his typical look of frigidity, she faced forward again to listen to the hokage's speech.

The third hokage went over the reason for the exams, and almost went on to explain the details of the third exam. Hayate Gecko had to tell everyone first that due to the large group of competitors, they would have to hold preliminaries. That didn't seem to sit too well with most of the teams, especially since they had to start right away.

After a few more details were given, Anko ordered for the panel to be opened. It revealed a large screen where the opponent names were to be chosen at random. After a short moment, the names of the first two opponents were selected. It was Sasuke Uchiha vs. one of the guys from the sound village, even though they were posing as competitors from the Leaf. The two went forward, and everyone else was told to go to the upper level in order to watch and await their own matches.

As they went upstairs, most of the teams stood together, but Naruto became the one exception. He saw Hinata coming up just behind him, and he smiled happily. "Hey, Hina-chan, come stand with me!"

Hinata stopped and stared blankly for a quick second before nodding with a smile. "Okay, Naruto-kun." When she went over to stand next to him, she noticed how they were standing in-between her team and his team. It was only made awkward when Kakashi winked at them and her two "brothers" gave Naruto territorial glares. Actually, it wasn't just awkward…it was almost a little uncomfortable. Luckily, Naruto was the type to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't notice. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she didn't miss the scowling glance she received from Neji.

"All right…" Naruto looked around at everyone, who was on the second level. "Well, I kind of hope I get to face off against Neji. Man, I've been wanting to pound him for so long."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata furrowed her brows doing her best to look disappointed.

Naruto just laughed lightly, "Sorry, but it's true. All these years, I've wanted to teach him a lesson. Now, I might actually get my shot." _And Hinata-chan won't try to stop me this time. She'd have to stand back and watch. I just hope that she goes against someone easy…I'd hate to see her up against that sand guy or any of those sound people. Maybe she'll face off against Ino or one of those guys. That'd be a better match for her, and I wouldn't have to worry too much about it. If she does go up against someone like that freak with no eyebrows, I might have to step in or something. Or maybe I can just get her to quit. Ugh, what am I getting so worried about? This thing's only just started. We still have time…_He looked past Hinata and over to his childhood rival. There the Hyuga stood in all his cocky glory. Neji seemed to sense Naruto's glare, so he rivaled his glare with one of his own. Nothing had to be said between the two, but it was all clear. _At this point, Neji, you're the one I want to fight. I'll make you pay for hurting Hinata-chan all these years._

As if reading his thoughts, Neji smirked confidently. He allowed Naruto to see his glance to Hinata, then faced the blonde once again. Yes, the challenge was there. And both of them were far from backing down. Even though Neji convinced himself that Hinata was nothing to him now, there was still that deep-rooted rivalry he always had with Naruto. He supposed that if he wanted to rid any feelings he had for Hinata in the past, he had to make sure that all ties he had to her were severed. That meant he just had to settle his rivalry with Naruto once and for all. It was time to prove to the dead-last idiot that Hinata wasn't anyone's possession but his own.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short by the way. I just had to end it there for flowing purposes. Please review anyway for support!**


	8. Heartless Battle

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying really hard to keep these ones coming out as fast as my other story. I don't want to disappoint you guys, so try to be patient with me. All right, on with the story!

**Important Note: **There are some certain things that I worked into this chapter. It's mainly Hinata's new ambitions and her reasons for training so hard. I was thinking it may seem kind of sudden, but her reasons are what she came up with in the past two years after Neji's father's death. Hopefully, you guys won't get surprised or confused. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Heartless Battle**

The matches came and went quickly.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado — victor: Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi — victor: Shino Aburame

Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi — victor: Kankuro

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka — Double Knockout

Tenten vs. Temari — victor: Temari

Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin — victor: Shikamaru Nara

"Even that good for nothing lazy bum won his match." Naruto complained. "When am I going to get my turn?"

"I'm sure it'll be s-soon, Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to comfort him.

He just grumbled with his arms crossed. "Yeah, yeah…"

"All right. Moving onto the next match." Hayate spoke up while they all watched the panel switch quickly between names.

Kiba stood next to Hinata and began counting on his fingers. "There's one sound village ninja left, there's me, you, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Lee, and that sand village guy. Just don't put me up against him, that's all I ask."

Neji scanned around him at the remaining opponents. "This year's rookies look like they could be quite a challenge." He side-glanced over to Hinata and watched her intensely. When she noticed his gaze, she flinched and avoided his eye contact by bowing her head. Neji smirked. _Let's see who you get put up against Hinata. No doubt it'll be an interesting match. _He turned away from her to face the panel. The names were selected.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

"Yeah! I finally get to go!" Naruto cheered. "Although, I am a little bummed that I won't get to go up against Neji. I guess I'll just have to win this, and face him later."

Kiba seemed to be happy too. "This'll be easy!"

"Good luck Naruto. Do your best." Sakura smiled in support of her teammate.

"You know it, Sakura." His grin was unmistakably wide. He walked passed his team, but halted when he got to Hinata. She just got finished wishing luck to Kiba, who had already started heading towards the main floor. "You ready to watch me, Hinata-chan? I'm going to win this, no problem!"

Hinata smiled weakly. "Good luck, Naruto-kun." _I just hope they don't try to kill each other. They never did get along too well. And it doesn't exactly make it easy for me to cheer them on. _Naruto brought her out of her reverie by giving her a tight hug of gratitude before heading downstairs. Hinata watched from the balcony in obvious worry. A part of her wished Naruto would've went up against someone like the sound guy or even herself. This just made it all the more complicated now that her best friend was facing off against her brotherly teammate.

The battle began, and it seemed as if Naruto was truly having a difficult time. Kiba was, after all, a lot quicker than Naruto was. A few hits he received really had Hinata worried. If it weren't for Shino being next to her to help calm her nerves, she probably would've started a real panic. But luckily, Naruto never ceased to amaze her when it came to never giving up. Every time he got knocked down, he'd just get back up again and keep fighting. It wasn't hard to tell how aggravated Kiba was getting because of this. By the end of the match, Naruto had proven himself. He had finally started appearing strong to everyone else the way he had always been to Hinata. He had won his match.

Afterwards, Naruto practically ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Hinata. "Did you see that, Hinata-chan? Did ya?"

Hinata giggled into her hand. "I did, Naruto-kun. You did very well."

"Thanks! Kiba had it coming to him, though. Now that I won, I hope I'll be able to face Neji next."

Hinata could only smile sadly at her determined friend. She didn't dare look over to Neji since she knew how angry he'd be right now. How is it that most of the males around her never got along with each other? Most of the time she just felt like a referee. Her face brightened and she pulled out a container. "Here, Naruto-kun. Th-This is for you."

"Huh?" Naruto took the container from her hand and looked at it analytically. "What is it?"

"It's healing o-ointment…for your wounds."

"Oh! Thanks, Hina-chan." He gave her a quick hug and immediately started applying it. Hinata smiled once more and glanced down to see Kiba being taken away on a stretcher. She smiled at Naruto once more before excusing herself to go downstairs.

"K-Kiba-kun?" she called to him and the medics stopped so she could approach him.

He smiled at her and lifted his head slightly. "What's up, Hinata-chan?"

She showed him another container of ointment. "Here's some healing ointment…It's for you and Akamaru."

Kiba gave a short laugh. "Heh. Forget about us. You better start worrying about yourself, Hinata-chan."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Only six left. Just you and Choji, Neji, Lee, and then there are those two guys from the sound and sand villages." His face turned more solemn and stern. "Listen to me. Be smart. If they put you in with that guy from the sand village, you've got to forfeit the match. Be smart and just walk away." Kiba lowered his gaze for a second before giving a quick glance up to the older Hyuga, who seemed to be watching them. He faced Hinata again with a hidden sympathy. "Same goes for Neji. I don't know what he'd do, but I really wouldn't want to find out. He's a merciless guy no matter what kind of past you had with him."

Hinata lowered her eyes and looked at the floor beneath her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, Kiba was right.

"Hey," Kiba smiled at her comfortingly. "Maybe you'll get lucky and go up against Choji."

All she could do was give him a weak and wavering smile.

"All right. We'll now pick the names for the next match."

Everyone's attention turned to the panel to await for the new names. As the names quickly switched, Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken. She hadn't been that nervous yet, but now it was like it was all coming to her at full speed. There was a reason too. When she saw the names settle and the two competitors chosen, she went wide-eyed with fear.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga

He didn't know how long he'd been staring at it, but Neji was sure it was long enough. To be honest, he hadn't anticipated this at all. He forced a smirk onto his face despite how his stomach churned. Ignoring his mixed feelings, he went downstairs to start the match, just as Hinata was doing.

Kurenai approached Gai and they both stood against the wall out of earshot of the other teams. Even though they stood next to each other, they didn't look at each other and only kept their focus on their two students. "Well, Kurenai?"

She sighed. "Should we let them have their match? Perhaps we can get them to redo it."

"Hmm…Neji wouldn't like that."

"Yes, but he's also the one with a clear advantage. I'm not a fool, Gai. I know that Neji is an excellent fighter, but if things should get out of hand…"

"You mean, if he were to activate the seal…"

"…Yes."

"I personally don't think Neji would lower himself to that level. He's too proud of a boy."

Kurenai turned to him with furrowed brows. "Nevertheless, we don't know much about their past, but we know enough to know that he is capable and possibly willing."

"I still don't think Neji would do it." He sighed at seeing Kurenai's worried expression. "But if that were to happen…then we'll make sure to interfere before he gets carried away."

Kurenai nodded in agreement and watched the two Hyuga's in clear anxiety.

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her fingers and lowered her gaze to the ground. Neji, however, kept his gaze solely on the timid figure in front of him. Since the names were read, he held an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his gut, but had no choice other than to push it away and ignore it. Hinata was feeling much the same way. Neji inhaled deeply. "I never thought…that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata." 

"Nor I, Neji-sama."

Naruto watched from above with his hands grasping tightly onto the railing. His teeth grit together and his jaw clenched. _Hinata-chan…_he clenched tighter until his knuckles became a ghost white. _If he…whatever happens…I won't let him…I won't let him…I can't let him hurt you…I don't care if this is a match. I can't promise I won't cut in if he…does anything…to really hurt you._

"All right," Hayate spoke. "You may begin when ready."

The two stood still not getting into their fighting stances yet. Hinata was still lost in thought, while Neji seemed to be debating with himself. "Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata, listen to me."

Her head shot up immediately and met his eyes full of ice.

"Withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja."

Her eyes widened and she felt her hands trembling again.

"You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others, branch member or otherwise. I've watched you all these years, so admit it. You have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would've been better for you to simply remain a genin. But to register for the chunin exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but your beloved teammates did. You couldn't bear to let Kiba and Shino down. Could you?"

A familiar feeling of anger swept through Hinata. Perhaps she was more familiar with it because of her risen courage. Her self-confidence has built up in the past years, and it was all thanks to Naruto. He helped her improve that timid part of herself. He helped her gain the self-confidence she needed. And perhaps…she also gained a bit of a temper from him as well. "I'm sorry, Neji-sama, but you're wrong." She pleaded and hoped she wasn't going to get in trouble for this later on. She was speaking back to a main house member, and that was punishable. But she had to remind herself where she was. She was at the chunin exams, and Neji was an opponent just like all the others. "I-I wanted to get stronger…I wanted to change…Even though…I am a b-branch member, I can improve…I can become stronger. I don't w-want anyone to think I'm…to think I'm weak…" _I don't want you, Neji-sama, to think I'm weak. For once, I want to do what I was born to do. I want to be your protector, and not just your caretaker. I want to stand by your side and help you when you need me. I want to fight for you, but I can't do that if I'm not strong enough. But now…now I have to fight you…that's something I never wanted…_

"Hinata," Neji interrupted her thoughts. "I think it's time you finally heard the truth."

"Wh-What?" she met his eyes again.

"I will tell you the same thing I was told years ago. I suggest you listen." He paused for only a second remembering being told this by the elders after his father's death. "People can't change no matter who they are and no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure. That ridiculous boyfriend of yours is proof of that."

"N-Naruto-kun…?" she glanced up to the second level seeing Naruto quickly get angry at this.

"No matter how hard you train, you will never change from the person you are." He continued to speak taking a small ounce of pleasure from her reactions. "We are who we are, Hinata. We must live with it. We have both learned to live with what we were born to be. While I am from the Main house, you are from the lowly Branch house. Our childhood together…was nothing more than a wasted dream. It's high time you come back to reality and to the world. I know this because I can see the world clearly…just as I can see you clearly."

"Neji-sama…please…" Inwardly, she was having trouble controlling her emotions. Part of her wanted to lash out at him in anger, while the other part wanted to simply cry for the Neji-kun she lost. Surely, that Neji wasn't going to return at all now.

"Stop trying to be brave, Hinata. It doesn't work, and it won't ever work. You might as well just quit and run away. You know just as I do that you won't win…much less stand a chance."

"Why…?" she murmured just above a whisper. "Because you'll…activate the s-seal?"

For once, Neji was taken aback by her question. His cold, impassive face faltered and he almost looked shocked. _She actually thinks…I would use the seal against her? Looking at her face, I can tell she doesn't doubt the possibility. But I've never once used the seal on her. Does she really think I'd use it just to make her lose the match?_

"W-Would you, Neji-sama?" her brows furrowed and she stared at him with a pleading sadness.

He returned his face back to impassive. "Don't be stupid, Hinata." He replied icily. "Like I'd lower myself to those standards. You're going to lose, but it will be because you were incapable of winning. That is your destiny."

Hinata felt confused now. Now he was talking about destiny? Just what did the elders tell him?

"Take my advice, Hinata, and just forfeit. Give up. That's what you're good at. You don't want to fight." He seethed bitterly. Even though Hinata wasn't really getting his underlying meaning, he knew exactly what he was referring to. _When we were children, we were more than ready to fight our destinies. Despite our positions in the clan, we were ready to push forward as long as we were together. But no…she gave up. She stopped fighting. That's only proof that our destinies can not be fought or changed. _"You pretend to be brave, but I know you're far from it. So, stop pretending and show your real face for once…show the face I know. The face where you are just a coward and a weakling with no hopes for change or getting stronger."

"That does it!" Naruto interrupted drawing everyone's attention to him. Hinata gazed at him in relief, while Neji only seemed perturbed. "If anyone here is pretending it's you, Neji! You have no right to tell her or anybody what they can and can not do! You claim to know Hinata, but you haven't known about her since you ran away!" Inwardly, Naruto was quite satisfied to see the increasing rage in Neji. Ignoring him, he faced Hinata in much the same way he did when they were training. "Go ahead Hinata-chan! You know he's wrong, so show him! Show him how hard you've been working all these years!"

When Naruto quieted down, Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground looking purely stern. _Naruto-kun's right. All these years, I've been training so hard to be stronger. I wanted to be stronger so I could stay by Neji-sama's side. I wanted to prove to him that I could…that I was strong enough. I didn't want to prove it to Neji-sama this way, but…it's my only opportunity. _She slowly faced upwards to land her serious eyes on Neji. It wasn't hard to miss the slight shock that flickered across his face. _I want you to see, Neji-sama. I want you to see that I am strong enough…that I can continue to stay by your side without screwing up. Everything I've done up until now, I've done for you. Please, Neji-sama…please see. _

Neji watched as she began to look more like a part of her he hasn't seen before. _A minute ago, I could see she was far from wanting to fight me, but now…she has no intention of backing down. Just what the hell is she trying to do? Does she want to get hurt? _"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen." He warned her, but it didn't seem to even faze her.

"I know, Neji-sama. But I won't back down from you."

He clenched his jaw. "How quickly you forget yourself. No matter, I'll just have to remind you that you're a worthless branch member, and a worthless servant. I'll put you back in your place." _I'll have to remind you how you are nothing to me now. You're nothing but my lowly servant. That is and always will be our destiny._

"I was born to be…" she whispered so only he could hear. "Your protector."

"As if you were ever strong enough to be considered that."

"I will prove to you…that I am." Hinata spoke and activated her byakugan. Without any further hesitation, she lowered her body into the Hyuga fighting stance.

Neji grunted amusedly and lowered his own body to the same fighting stance. "We'll see what you can prove, Hinata."

Without further talking or reluctance, Hinata charged at Neji beginning their fight. Every hit they made looked like a small explosion of chakra. They weren't fighting fist to fist…it was palm to palm. Surprising to not only Neji himself, but also most of the other competitors, was how Hinata was fighting. She was quick and graceful. She made her hits precise and with careful thought. Other than Naruto, the other entire rookie nine were in shock to see the shy Hinata fighting so boldly. Neji was a tough opponent, but she was completely fearless at this point. _I'll show you, Neji-sama. I'll show you that I'm strong enough to be your protector and stay by your side._

Neji blocked her hits and continued to search out openings where he could land a deadly strike. Once he did that, she would be down for the count and his problems would be over. _I've seen her train with her father many times. Never before has she fought like this. That idiot's words couldn't have been the sole reason she's fighting back so fiercely. There has to be another reason. Strangely, she's actually being quite a challenge for me. It won't last long, though. _He pushed aside another one of her hits and lunged at her. As she was backing away, he noticed she wasn't guarding her heart like before. He had found his opening. With a smirk, he ran toward her and swiftly aimed for her heart. When Hinata saw this, she knew she wouldn't be able to block in time and her eyes widened. _There! _His palm drove forward at amazing speed aware that there was no chance she was going to avoid this one. Knowing that he wasn't going to miss, he stared into her face so he could watch her reaction to his painful hit. Suddenly, her 12-year-old face faded into the little girl he knew from his childhood. _"Neji-kun…" _His own eyes widened at the same time he halted all movement. The little Hinata's face faded away back into the shocked face of the present Hinata. His palm was only an inch from her chest, and didn't seem to be going any further. The hit didn't touch her.

Neji wasn't the only one surprised at what he did. In fact, everyone else seemed to be just as shocked…Hinata included. _Neji-sama…? He stopped. He just stopped…_

"What the…" Sakura mumbled.

Lee, like the rest, watched the two Hyuga's just stand there staring intensely at each other frozen in movement. "He had the perfect opportunity to strike her, but he didn't."

Naruto's rigid form seemed to relax. _He didn't attack her. Or maybe…he just couldn't. _

Neji's eyes didn't break away from the gaze of Hinata's own eyes. He could see the question in her face, and he felt the confusion on his face as well. _What the hell is wrong with me? I had the perfect chance to strike her, but I froze. Damn it! I need to get a hold of myself. This is a fight, and this is not the Hinata from my childhood. Even if she was, I can't just avoid hurting her. I will win this, so I have to rid myself of these stupid feelings. Our past is our past and nothing can change it. _He grunted bitterly and stepped back a few steps before lowering himself back into the Hyuga stance.

"Neji-sama…?" she murmured with a twinge of hope in her luminescent eyes.

He hardened his face. "Defend yourself, Hinata. This isn't over yet."

"B-But…"

"Do it!"

Hinata lowered her gaze for a second before meeting his impassive facial cast. She nodded and lowered into the same fighting stance to begin their fight again. Before she could think of any new strategy, he was already running toward her again. So, the fight continued on with even more ferocity than before. The momentary lapse in Neji's animosity dissipated, and was replaced with a determined anger. _No more fooling around. I need to end this now. _He blocked a kick only to see her palm coming right at his face. Rather than dodging it like he would have normally, he used his speed and stopped her arm using his other hand to strike her just below the neck.

Hinata didn't feel the impact at first, but when she finally did, blood spurted from her mouth dripping onto Neji's hand. He wasn't hesitating anymore. She could see that he seemed pretty intent on finishing her now.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in panic. In a second, he jumped onto the railing getting ready to jump down. Kakashi managed to hold him back. "What the hell are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Relax Naruto. If you go down there, you'll interrupt their match and Hinata will lose."

"But—she's hurt! That bastard hurt her!"

"That's what happens in a fight."

"But it's Hinata-chan! I have to help her!"

"Naruto." Kakashi spoke louder to catch his attention. "Let Hinata do this. It's what she wants."

Naruto stared at his sensei for a moment and turned to look at Hinata instead. It took every small ounce of self-control he had to back away from the railing. There were no words spoken from him, but his face clearly stated it all. He wasn't going to stay put for long.

Ignoring the throbbing pain, Hinata furrowed her brows to harden her expression. "I'm not done yet!" she pushed his arm away and went for a blow to his chest. Neji didn't seem fazed by this and only stopped her arm again and jabbed his fingers into her arm. Seeing her motionless for the moment, Neji pulled back her sleeve to reveal just how many chakra points he stopped. Her eyes widened as realization came to her. All this time he had been hitting the chakra points on her arm to halt her flow of chakra. _No…it can't be. That's why my hits weren't that effective on him._

"You can't win this, Hinata. Forfeit before you lose your life too."

Her lip trembled as tears ached to escape her eyes. But she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He still had to see that she was strong enough…no matter how damaged she was. "No…I-I won't…"

"Suit yourself!" He thrust another blow to her stomach and watched as she skidded back a few feet.

When she halted, more blood erupted from her mouth. Faintly, she could hear Naruto's voice while she was wrapping her arms protectively around her torso. _I…can't…back…down. I need Neji-sama…to see…_

"Just give up, Hinata. It was your fate to lose this match, so accept it." Neji's voice rang in her ears like a haunting echo.

"No…I won't…" she continued to mutter like a mantra. "I will prove…to you…that I'm…strong…"

Neji clenched his fists at his sides. He saw the strength return to her eyes and knew she was readying herself for another attack. She ran toward him again to try and hit him even though her hits were as ineffective as before. _How is she so persistent? Does she not realize she could die? _He grunted. _I'll make her realize. _With that, he pushed away her hit and hit her back making her fall back onto the ground. More blood streamed from her mouth making his stomach churn once again. This just didn't feel right for some reason. "Why can't you just accept your fate?" he growled angrily. "You are a branch member, a caged bird. You will always be inferior and can never excel because of that fate. So, stop trying."

"Y-You're wrong…" she muttered standing back up again. Slowly, she charged him again only to be hit with another crushing blow. This time, she could feel the world slip away from her, but she couldn't let it. She couldn't pass out until he knew…or until he saw.

Gasps were heard from the rookies as they watched her body hit the ground with a soft thud. To them, she looked motionless. And all Neji did was school his features to one of apathy, and begin to walk away. "This match is over."

Hayate approached Hinata's limp form. "All right. It looks like–"

"No!" Naruto interrupted with a shout. "Do not end this match!"

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded with disappointment. "Can't you see she's done? She's completely out!"

"Not yet." He merely muttered with a confident smile. Sakura saw this and followed his gaze to the main floor. Her eyes widened, just as everyone else's did, at seeing Hinata once again stumble in standing up.

Neji couldn't contain the disbelief he felt. _How can she still stand? She should be completely unconscious!_

With heavy breaths, Hinata slowly forced her body to stand up. She hunched over with her arm still around her stomach and blood trailing down the corners of her mouth. Despite her weary appearance, her eyes held nothing but defiance.

_Hinata…why are you doing this…? _"If you continue to fight, you're going to die. Is that what you want, Hinata?"

"I-I'm not done yet…You need…to see…"

"You can barely stand, Hinata, so stop trying to act so tough. Accept your defeat and end your suffering."

"No…"

"What?" He hissed feeling his anger practically boil over.

"You're wrong, Neji-sama…" she paused trying to steady her breathing. "I'm not suffering…you are."

"What was that?" he seethed through gritted teeth.

"I may technically be the one that's caged, but…I still have freedom…freedom to change…and get stronger…" she tried her best to smile. "But you're more caged than…than I am."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're always being…pressured…to do what's right…for the clan. I've watched you…all these years…and you…you work so hard…to live up to what…Hizashi-sama left behind…" This time, she was able to smile genuinely. "I'm not…the only one…striving for respect, and…working hard to meet…everyone's expectations. Y-You are too…Neji-sama."

"That's enough!" he yelled and began to charge towards her. "You know nothing!"

"No, Neji!" Hayate shouted in panic. "The match is already over!"

But none of that entered his mind. His only target in sight was Hinata…or rather, what she represented. She was his pain, and the only way to get rid of that pain, was to get rid of her. Only seconds before reaching her, he felt his arms being restricted along with an arm around his neck. He didn't see Hinata anymore.

"Neji, get a hold of yourself!" he could hear his sensei's voice from behind him.

"Why are you and the other jonin butting in?" Neji's jaw clenched tighter. "You're defending that branch–"

Hinata's blood-filled cough interrupted him drawing his gaze to her instead. Kurenai let Neji's wrist free and went to Hinata's side quickly. "Hinata," she muttered in worry. "Get the medics in here!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he approached her weakened form. He knelt next to her unsure if he should touch her or not. "Are you…are you okay?"

Neji watched feeling his anger continue to increase. He growled lowly focusing his hatred on Naruto now.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered feeling her body wanting to shut down.

"Hinata-chan, don't you worry. We'll get you out of here and fixed up in–"

"Naruto-kun…I-I…I'm sorry…Looks like…I didn't train…h-hard enough…"

Naruto laughed weakly. "What are you talking about, Hina-chan? You did great out there! I'm really proud of ya!"

"R-Really…?"

"Of course!"

Hinata drifted her gaze to look at the restrained Neji. "Do you think…Neji-sama…thinks I'm…" her eyelids began to drift closed no matter how hard she tried to keep them opened. "Thinks I'm…" her mouth wouldn't move and her body started to fade into unconsciousness. _Strong now…?_

Naruto watched as her eyelids closed and her body became motionless. "Hinata-chan…"

Neji felt the jonins release him allowing him to back away and watch the scene with indignation. He crossed his arms over his chest and avoided looking at Hinata all together. Right now, his furious gaze remained solely on Naruto. "Hey idiot," he called out catching Naruto's attention.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto retorted venomously.

Neji smirked. "It looks like all that time she spent with you was a waste. You did nothing but weaken her."

Naruto stood up growling below his breath.

"Keep one thing in mind, and I won't say this again. She is nothing to me but a servant. And she will always be just a lowly branch servant. Nothing she or you can do will change that. That is her fate, so stop getting in the way."

At that second, Naruto ran toward Neji getting ready to pummel him to the ground. "I'll kill you!"

"No, Naruto!" Lee stepped in front of Naruto to stop his attack.

"Back off, Lee!"

"Listen, Naruto. I'll admit that I don't know the past that all three of you shared, but don't forget what will happen if you fight him now. All fighting must be done in matches. Plus…" he smiled back at him. "Hinata-chan might be disappointed. Do you not think she would prefer to watch you defeat Neji in a formal match?"

Naruto stared blankly for a moment before turning a confident smirk on Neji. He saw Neji's hatred, and it somehow empowered him. "You're right, Lee. I'll just have to show Hina-chan how weak of a _master _she has."

Neji's shoulders tensed and his whole body became rigid with malice. But before he could retort with a snide remark, another harsh cough from Hinata interrupted him. All their attention turned back to her. Kurenai seemed to panic again and examined her with worry. "Oh no…She's going into cardiac arrest. Where are those medics?!"

"We're here!" the medics came running in with a stretcher and bent down near Hinata.

Kurenai glanced back to Neji with a glare. His gaze stayed on Hinata, and his expression almost shocked Kurenai. Was that a hint of regret she saw in his eyes?

"There's no pulse!" one of the medics claimed forcing Kurenai's attention back to her student.

Naruto was in a real panic now, and if he were to look back at Neji, he might be able to see the small tinge of worry in his stoic eyes.

The medics turned to each other. "She's got ten minutes at best. Let's get her to the emergency room now! Stand back." They lifted her up on the stretcher and made their way to the exit and infirmary.

Naruto watched them leave and clenched onto the ointment container she gave him earlier. _Hinata-chan…Don't die…please be okay…you can pull through this, I know you can…You're strong…you are! Don't die, Hinata! _He turned around seeing the little puddle of blood on the ground. Knowing it to belong to her, he bent down and ran his fingers through it. "Hinata-chan…"

Neji watched him returning his face back to impassive. He had to forget what condition he put Hinata in. He had to push away the regretful feelings he had. He had to keep telling himself that she had it coming. That she asked for it. She had her chance to withdraw, but she refused. It wasn't…his fault…it wasn't.

"I give you my word." Naruto stood up with her blood dripping from his hand, and faced Neji with an unforgivable anger. "I will win. I'll defeat Neji." _And show him just what he gave up. I'll make him remember whom he gave up. I promise, Hinata-chan. I know how much he means to you now. _Inwardly, Naruto felt jealous toward Neji. _You always held Hinata-chan's heart, Neji. Compared to you, I never stood a chance. But you just threw it away like it was nothing. _Naruto growled. "I'll make you pay for hurting Hinata-chan!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Hn. We'll see how long you last. Maybe you might actually stand a better chance than that failure of a Hyuga."

"If she dies, Neji, I won't forgive you!" Naruto shouted showing just how painfully he was taking it.

Neji grunted and turned around to walk upstairs. _If Hinata dies…_ he absently clenched his fists. _I don't think I'll be able…to forgive myself…as much as I hate to admit it._

* * *

**Whew! I hated writing this chapter, but it had to be done. Now that it's finished, I can finally move on to the good stuff! You just wait and see! It's gonna get real juicy pretty soon! Please review!**


	9. Bitter Rivalry

**Author Note: **Just to let you all know, this is not a NaruHina. I know it may seem like it at times, but it's necessary for the story line, so don't worry. There'll be plenty of NejiHina coming up. Just give it time. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are truly awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Bitter Rivalry**

Neji walked lithely through the hospital entrance and approached the front desk. The secretary there immediately noticed him and smiled politely. "Good morning. Come for a visit?"

"No." he deadpanned. "I just need an answer for my question."

She raised an eyebrow, and inwardly sighed at such a stoic person. It's not unusual to see some adults this stoic, but a young teenager? "All right. I'll answer what I can."

Neji inhaled. _This is ridiculous. I can't believe I even came. The only reason I'm doing this is because…because…Because she's apart of my clan, and as the heir I need to know the current situation with all it's members. That's the only reason. _"I need to know the current status of Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh, okay. Hold on a moment." She shuffled through a few papers on her desk until she found the obvious right one. "Ah, here we go. Hinata Hyuga." She glanced up at him hopefully. "Are you sure you're not here to visit?"

Neji grit his teeth together. "I'm sure."

"Okay. Oh by the way, how do you know Hinata-san?"

Neji was just getting more aggravated now. _Does she not get that we have the same eyes? Surely, that would give it away. _"Family."

She nodded at his simple answer. "Okay then. Let's see…" she scanned over the paper quickly before smiling back up at him. "Compared to yesterday, she's doing very well. We all thought she wasn't going to pull through, but she's a lot stronger and more stubborn than we thought. The damage done to her internal organs won't ever fully heal, but she'll live. Of course, if she stresses herself out or strains herself, then she's definitely going to feel that injury. Anything else?"

"No. That'll do." _So, she's obviously not going to die anytime soon. _He grunted and turned on his heel to leave the hospital. For some reason, though, he didn't feel like leaving yet. Something was nagging at his gut and it was just making him even more frustrated. With a low growl, he trudged back up to the front desk and eyed the woman sternly. "Her room number?"

Her smile was wide and knowing. "So, you do want to visit?"

"Just give it to me."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the sheet once more. "Room 103. It's just down that hallway on your left." She replied half-heartedly waving him away.

Neji nodded shortly and walked down the hallway to the appointed door. When he found the room, he stood outside the door without so much as a move to enter. There was a small window on the door allowing anyone to see inside, but he hadn't looked through yet. _If she's awake, I'll leave. If not…_ He glanced through the window, and much to his relief or dismay, she was asleep. Swiftly, he entered the room closing the door quietly behind him.

He stood next to her bed with his arms resting stiffly at his sides. Neji's eyes never strayed from her pain-filled face. Unconscious though she may be, she still looked as if the pain hadn't left since he injured her. Her breathing was still heavy and her brow was sweating just slightly. Glancing to his right, Neji noticed a chair placed next to the bedside. He had a feeling she's had many visitors since she was put here. The most frequent being Naruto probably. A short wave of anger coursed through him at the mention of the Uzumaki's name. Hesitantly, the stone-faced Hyuga sat down on the chair never breaking his eye contact from Hinata's face.

In any normal circumstance, one would hold the patient's hand and whisper words of encouragement and comfort. But Neji Hyuga was nothing like that, and Hinata was not a friend. He repeated to himself that she was nothing. _Then why the hell did I even bother coming here in the first place? To confirm with myself whether she was dead or not? To confirm whether I had been the one to kill her? That shouldn't matter though. Her death shouldn't matter. She's of no importance to the clan; no one would miss her. And it's not like I'd get punished for killing her. This is the chunin exams, after all, and she is nothing more than a forgettable branch member. _He nodded to himself.

The more he stared at her face, he felt frustrated for reasons he wasn't sure about. Leaning back in his chair, Neji sighed impatiently. He hunched over placing his elbows on his knees, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "I can't believe you managed to live through that." He muttered feeling idiotic that he was talking to a person very much asleep. Although, it managed to comfort him at the same time. This way, she wasn't able to hear or even know about his presence. "The nurse said you were strong and stubborn. That sounds more like the dead-last idiot rather than you. Here I was expecting you to just give up and let death take you." He sighed turning his gaze to looking at her petite and frail hand. "I don't understand you anymore. Whatever Naruto did, I'm not sure if I like it. Perhaps I should just kill him in the finals and settle the dispute that way. At least then he wouldn't be able to be around you anymore."

After a short moment of silence, he stood up and leaned over her body so his mouth was close to her ear. "Be awake for the finals." He whispered monotonously. "I want you to see just who you belong to. You're no one's possession but my own…Hinata." He backed away and left the room in one fluid motion.

* * *

Oddly enough, Hinata was awake and walking around before the finals even began. When she heard that Naruto was paired up against Neji, it was hard to contain her worry. She thought it was bad when Naruto had to face Kiba, but this was even worse. Those two have wanted to kill each other since the day they met. What she didn't know, was that their deep-rooted rivalry had always been about her. Neji wanted to prove that Hinata belonged to him, while Naruto wanted to show Neji that she wasn't a "possession". In fact, Naruto just wanted Neji to know that he was planning on being the one for Hinata, instead of Neji. 

Since their childhood, Naruto wanted to claim Hinata's heart, but Neji was always standing in the way. Hinata had given her heart to Neji before Naruto even met them. Now, he had to compete with the man who obviously didn't want her anymore…at least, not in the way Naruto did. Since the two Hyuga's fight ended, Naruto wanted nothing more than to fulfill his promise to Hinata and defeat Neji. It was a promise that Naruto ached to accomplish.

The finals were beginning, and Hinata rushed into the stadium to look for an available seat. Luckily, she saw Kiba who motioned over to her to come sit by him. She complied happily and sat next to him. Kiba glanced over to her with a smile. "How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm all right. How are you?"

"Not bad. I'm excited about this match, though. Neji versus Naruto…" he whistled while shaking his head with a smirk. "That kid surprised me alright. I wonder how he'll do against Neji."

Hinata sighed and stared out into the field where Naruto and Neji were waiting for their match to begin.

Kiba glanced back at her again noticing her worry-filled face. He knew she would be this worried, but he wanted to know exactly whom she was worried for. He and Shino didn't know much about Hinata's past other than what she told them. He basically just knew that she was really close with Neji when they were kids, but something happened and now he pretty much hated her. When Hinata joined the academy, he remembered her always hanging out with Naruto and referring to him as her best friend. It wasn't until she became his teammate did he realize that she had a very close relationship with Naruto. She even admitted to having a small crush on him, but Kiba remembered Naruto also having a crush on Hinata. The only difference between the two was that Naruto's crush was more intense compared to Hinata's. "Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. I'm sure the proctor won't let them kill each other." He tried to soothe her worries.

Hinata looked at him and eventually smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." She turned her attention back onto the upcoming match. _I hope you're right. _She sighed again. _Be careful...Naruto-kun._

* * *

Seeing Hinata in the stands, Naruto was able to smile freely. Just knowing she was there gave him the strength and hope to win. Turning away from her, he focused on the older Hyuga in front of him. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a vengeful scowl. 

Neji smirked at seeing this. "You look like you want to say something."

Naruto's scowl hardened. "I don't go back on my word. I'll make you pay for hurting Hinata-chan."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "It was her wish to fight on."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Naruto retorted clenching his fists. "The pain you caused her in that match…was nothing compared to the pain you caused her these past years!"

His icy eyes widened slightly before he frowned. Through gritted teeth, he seethed. "You know nothing about our past. Stop trying to act like her hero when you don't know what happened."

This only seemed to anger Naruto even more. "Well, why don't you tell me, then! Why did you just leave her behind?!"

Neji closed his eyes to help calm his quickly rising anger. "I did not come here to reminisce with you. I came here to defeat you once and for all." When he opened his eyes, veins appeared signaling that his byakugan was now activated.

Naruto continued to stare at him with hatred.

Neji returned the stare analytically. _He's quite confident. I don't see an ounce of fear in him at all. _He chuckled lightly and settled himself into the Hyuga fighting stance. "That will make things much more entertaining. When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing the defeat in your eyes."

Naruto growled. "Stop talking, and…" they could all feel the wind slowly begin to pick up around them. "Let's begin!"

"Now, first match…" the proctor began. "Begin!"

The silence was deafening almost. The two just stayed unmoving with their glares penetrating each other. Neji was the only one in a fighting stance, and now he was moving ever so slowly toward Naruto, who remained as still as a statue. It wasn't until he heard Neji get close enough did Naruto actually charge the Hyuga. He threw a few kunai while running. Neji blocked the kunai easily without so much as drifting his eyes from his opponent.

Kiba jumped up from his seat. "Idiot! Who the hell would charge in right from the front!"

Naruto threw a punch, and Neji pushed him aside only to block a kick. Naruto jumped back a few feet before charging at him again with more consistent punches. Neji was able to dodge them effortlessly, which only cause Naruto more irritation. Naruto stopped and tried to land a few more punches and kicks, but Neji was quicker. With a smirk, the white-eyed man sent a burst of chakra to Naruto's chest making him spit up droplets of blood. Naruto stilled and watched Neji begin to attempt to block one of his chakra points on his shoulder. Remembering what happened to Hinata, Naruto moved as quickly as possible to avoid the deadly fingers. With luck, Neji touched the fox boy but missed. Naruto tumbled back a ways holding onto his shoulder in relief. Neji looked mildly surprised. _I missed. _He narrowed his eyes before getting back into his stance.

Naruto felt his breathing quicken. With his hand still on his shoulder, Naruto watched Neji in observation. _If I get too close, he'll hit me at those points, and I won't be able to use any techniques. I'll need to put some distance between us and fight._

Neji smirked. "Get it now? You have no chance of winning against me. You never did."

Naruto matched his smirk. "Heh. That was just a test to see how strong you are."

In response, Neji hardened his glare. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. The real battle starts now." Naruto made a hand sign. "Shadow replication!"

Neji remained impassive. _Shadow replication? I see. _Neji understood Naruto's logic for dividing his chakra equally amongst the clones. That way, he wouldn't be able to tell which one is the real one. "But there is only one real one."

"Don't act so tough!" the Naruto's spoke.

"Come then." Neji said in amusement.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Hinata watched with a twinge of pride at seeing Naruto's clones charge at Neji. Sure, he wasn't exactly an academic genius, but he was smart. When the time came, he was able to come up with a good strategy. Hinata's eyes landed on Neji, and watched as he fought the clones off with ease. She clenched her hands together over her chest in worry. The clones kept charging, and Neji kept defeating them without so much as a heavy breath from exhaustion. It all appeared so simple to him.

Naruto watched his last clone disappear. He wasn't that surprised by Neji's ability to see all around him. Naruto did train with Hinata for the past two years and knew the basics about the byakugan. He could admit that he couldn't remember everything Hinata had told him, but now he wished he could. That would've been some valuable information at a time like this.

Neji turned to face Naruto with a look of pure amusement on his statuesque face. "Make me pay for hurting Hinata, huh?" his smirk widened. "It doesn't seem like you're fulfilling your promise very well."

Naruto clenched his fists and tightened his jaw.

"Did you not listen during mine and Hinata's fight? Everything about our lives is predetermined at birth. She lost that fight because it was her fate to lose. You'll lose this fight for the same reason."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Naruto retorted in anger and confusion. He never liked Neji even when they were kids. But at least back then, Neji never let the fact that Hinata was a branch member enter his mind. Something in the past definitely changed Neji, and it was obviously tearing Hinata apart.

"Because it's the truth." Neji paused. "Why do you keep fighting against your fate when it is already sealed? How can you not understand that?"

Naruto didn't reply and only listened.

Neji continued. "Take a look at reality for once. Stop fighting to repair the childhood that Hinata and I lost. It was our destiny from the beginning to be separate from each other. I am the Hyuga heir, and Hinata is just a forgettable branch house servant. Those paths never cross. We all have our paths to walk and can not simply just walk whatever one we choose. Hinata and I had to learn that the hard way. The only time our paths will connect is at the end…"

Naruto furrowed his brows.

Neji closed his eyes briefly before glancing up into the sky with an unreadable expression. "When we die."

Hinata lowered her gaze to her hands as she felt tears sting to escape. _Neji-sama…_

In another part of the stadium, Hiashi and Hanabi sat watching the fight between the heir to their clan and the village prankster. Hiashi could only lower his eyes in regret. _Brother…I'm sorry. It seems you were wrong. My daughter wasn't enough to keep your boy safe and protected. Since your death, Neji-sama only feels anger toward Hinata and even toward you. He feels abandoned and lost. He doesn't think of Hinata as the person he loves anymore. To him, she is only his servant making him the master. He can not see any other way for them to be together. The elders made sure of that._

Naruto felt his fists shake while he narrowed his eyes at Neji. "So what? Who cares what position you have in your stupid clan! Stop talking about destiny and fate and all that crap! I'll agree with you that we all share the same fate as dying, and that can't be changed. But everything else can! Just because I seem like a failure doesn't mean I can't be hokage someday. And even though your clan position is different from Hinata-chan's, doesn't mean that you can't be close to her and have the same relationship you had as children! Hinata-chan never believed that you two had different fates, so she never backed down. But you obviously did! I'll show you the mistake you made!" Naruto made the familiar hand signal while giving Neji a very determined facial cast. "Shadow replication!"

Neji lowered back into position. "Bring it on. I'll show you how much you don't understand about our past." _Hinata was the one that backed down. She was the one that wanted to be on a different path than me. She ran away, not me!_

Hinata watched with a growing anxiety as more of Naruto's clones charged Neji once again. One would think that this many clones would tire the stoic Hyuga, but Neji continued to make it seem pitifully simple. Naruto's clones were disappearing quickly, and Neji could only smirk confidently. Hinata's heart almost stopped when she saw Neji begin to bypass most of Naruto's clones and targeting one in the back. She gasped at the same time Neji finger's jabbed directly to Naruto's heart.

Neji chuckled. "The one who attacked the least because he feared his tenketsu would be hit…The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out." A sadistic grin appeared on Neji's face as he watched blood spurt from Naruto's mouth. "You're the real one."

Hinata leaned forward on her seat. _Oh no…Naruto-kun. No…_

The clones disappeared one by one, and Neji backed away to watch the struggling figure in front of him. "You see? You never stood a chance against me." He halted when he heard a low laugh come from his opponent. _What the…?_

Naruto continued to laugh. "You don't seem to get it, Neji." He looked up with that ever-present grin just before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji's eyes widened and he searched around him at once. "It can't be…" he looked behind him and saw two Naruto's charging at him with their fists ready to go.

"All right!" Kiba shouted happily. "Go, Naruto!"

Hinata released a breath of relief. "Naruto-kun…"

As Naruto came closer and closer, Neji was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto was smart enough to hold one of his clones back in order to deceive him.

"I've been attacking you the whole time!" Naruto shouted landing a punch on Neji's face only to see that his chakra seemed to block him from touching Neji. Naruto's eyes widened seeing Neji smirk triumphantly. Neji spun around causing the two Naruto's to fly back. His other clone disappeared, and Naruto stumbled getting back up. "What the hell was that…?"

Neji chuckled again. "You didn't think you won, did you?"

Hinata held her hand to her mouth in realization. _I know that technique…_

_I knew it. _Hiashi thought to himself in quick observation. _It's Kaiten. Most Main house members don't learn that until they're fifteen. And they're taught by higher-ranking Hyugas. But Neji-sama…it seems he's been practicing this on his own. Oh my brother…you truly did spawn the Hyuga prodigy._

Naruto continued to summon clones to attack Neji. Neji would just whirl around again sending the clones flying back into puffs of smoke. Naruto sat up wiping the blood from his mouth. "Damn it…"

Neji sighed deeply and stared coldly at Naruto. "This is it for you. I'm done playing around, so it's time to end this. You are within the range of my Divination." He lowered into his stance. "Jyuken move. Divination field, 64 strikes."

Hinata gasped covering her mouth with her hands. _No! He can't! He might kill Naruto-kun! Neji-sama, please don't!_

Neji only smirked and performed his technique. With each crushing blow, Naruto skidded further and further backward. "Sixty-four strikes!" Neji yelled watching the blonde fly back with even more blood trailing from his mouth. When Naruto landed, it looked like he wasn't able to get back up.

Hiashi lowered his eyes to his lap. _Neji-sama is almost too strong. If that power gets out of control, if he so much as gets a little too angry…our whole clan could be in jeopardy. The elders will only make it worse. Hizashi…I don't know what to do. Your son's anger can be devastating if it's not controlled. This fight…is about Hinata…and that just happens to be Neji-sama's weakness. He could very well kill this boy without remorse. All just because the boy is fighting Neji-sama for Hinata._

The proctor stepped forward while analyzing Naruto's body. "I guess that's the end."

"I hit all 64 tenketsus in your body." Neji explained as he watched Naruto's body shake from the effects. "You cannot stand up anymore."

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed trying to lift himself from the ground.

Neji just snorted. "Maybe now you'll listen. Stop fighting for Hinata. I can see how much you treasure her and crave for her to be yours someday. It's time you give up on that notion. Since childhood, I claimed Hinata. She is mine and mine only—"

Naruto rose to his hands and knees. "Stop. Stop treating her like she's your possession."

"That's exactly what she is."

"No." Naruto slowly moved to stand up further. "You're wrong. It looks like you forgot everything about her."

Meanwhile, Hinata began to cough harshly. She felt sharp pains in her chest and could feel her blood slowly seep out of her mouth and into her hand. Kiba turned to her worriedly. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he stopped and turned back to the field only to see Naruto steadily getting up.

Hinata watched in surprise and happiness. _Naruto-kun…_

Neji's growl was audible. "How can you possibly stand?"

Naruto let out a short laugh. "How many times do I have to say it? I promised that I'd make you pay for hurting Hinata-chan. I promised to show you how stupid you were by letting her go. I promised…and I never go back on my word."

"You're a fool…" Neji muttered even though inwardly he really was shocked. _How can he be so determined? He's fighting for Hinata. He's not backing down because he wants to repair the relationship between Hinata and I. Here I thought he hated when we were together. So then, why is he fighting so hard to fix our relationship?_

The coughs came to Hinata harsher than before. She wanted so badly to watch this fight, but she could feel the world slowly slip away from her again. Her coughs caught Kiba's attention. "Damn it, Hinata-chan. You're bleeding." He placed a hand on her back for support. "You're still hurt from that match. Hinata, hold on!"

"I'll take a look at her." A voice sounded from beside Kiba. He turned to see that ANBU that Akamaru pointed out earlier.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"No one suspicious."

Neji sighed in aggravation. "You're getting on my nerves, Uzumaki. Quit fighting already. You can keep getting back up as much as you like, but I'll always knock you back down. You might as well just end your pain now."

"Heh. Now who's the stupid one?" Naruto wrapped an arm around his torso. "When you go into a fight with a rival, you don't just give up because the pain's bad. You keep fighting until you literally can't fight anymore. I'm fighting you to make sure you realize your mistake. And I won't give up until I know you do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What else would I be talking about!" Naruto stepped forward to emphasize his anger. "You brag about your all-seeing eyes, but you're really blind as a bat! You claim to be strong, but you don't anything about true strength! Hinata-chan tried to show you, but you just pushed her away like you did all those years ago!"

Neji snarled. "Stop acting like you know anything about what happened."

The mysterious ANBU carried Hinata up the stairs and laid her gently onto the ground. Kiba ran up to join them and knelt by Hinata's side. She was unconscious now. The ANBU placed his hand over Hinata's chest and emitted a green glow. Kiba saw this and glanced back up to the man. "Who are you…?"

"It's okay, I'm a doctor."

Naruto didn't speak at first. Neji kept telling him that he didn't know what happened between him and Hinata, so he couldn't possibly understand. Naruto sighed deeply and his features seemed to soften a fraction. "You're right. I don't know what happened between you two in the past, but whatever it was it hurt—it's still hurting Hinata-chan. You're also right about my feelings for her. Hinata was the first person that actually looked at me and didn't think of me as a monster. She cared for me and never judged me for my faults. Because of that, I ended up loving her. All these years, though…she couldn't return my feelings. Want to know why?"

Neji only narrowed his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because her love seems to be only reserved for you." Naruto watched Neji's eyes widen slightly and his impassive facial cast dropped. "I'll admit it, I've been jealous of you. No matter what you did to hurt her, she never turned her back on you. She never loved anyone else but you!"

Neji pushed aside the mixed feelings he had and hardened his face. "If you're jealous, then why are you trying so hard to fix our relationship?"

Naruto smiled sadly and lowered his gaze to the ground. "Because when you care about someone, it hurts to see them in pain. Hinata-chan's the last person that deserves the kind of pain you caused her." He looked up to Neji now with an angry scowl. "I'll never forgive you for that."

Neji remained quiet for awhile before sighing. "Judging from what you've told me…I can tell that you really don't know anything about what happened. I'm assuming Hinata must've not told you."

Naruto felt taken aback for a minute before he resumed his stone expression. "She couldn't. I remember that day when she came to the academy in tears. She kept telling me that she was confused, and she didn't know why you suddenly hated her. How could she tell me something that she doesn't even know?"

Now it was Neji's turn to feel confused. _How could she not know? It was her decision in the first place. _Neji shook his head and glanced up to the sky. "Fine. You want to know what happened between us? I'll tell you since you seem so earnest about it. But keep in mind, it won't change anything."

"We'll see about that."

Neji glanced back to Naruto and uncrossed his arms. "After my mother's death, I became very angry. People that came up to me to give me their sympathies, I shouted at. I hated seeing everyone pity me because of my loss. But the day I met Hinata, something in me changed. It was strange…" he glanced away staring blankly up into the sky. "Just seeing her smile at me was enough to take away my anger. So, when I heard that she was to be my protector, it'd be a lie if I said I wasn't thrilled." Despite how happy the memory seemed to be, Neji's face and voice remained as stoic as ever. Inwardly, he felt pain from remembering it. "I felt that Hinata understood me and didn't pity me like the others. She didn't treat me like everyone else did. She wasn't afraid to smile at someone who was clearly more superior. Most branch members—most Hyugas aren't exactly the smiling type. But Hinata was. Somehow, I felt more at peace with her near me. As the years passed on, we became closer and I made sure that every male around our age knew that she was taken…that she was mine."

Naruto snorted remembering how protective and possessive the young boy was.

"At the time," Neji continued. "We didn't care how different our positions in the clan were. We didn't care that it was completely absurd for the Main house heir and a branch member to be as close as we were. For the time being, it never became an issue. That all changed the day my father died." Neji could feel a throbbing pain in his chest at the memory. "My father protected us from the problems that arose against our relationship. So, the day he died, Hinata and I had a choice to make. Our paths of destiny were laid out before us, and we had to choose which path to take. It was either we walk the difficult path where we could be together, or we take the paths we were meant to at birth. Those paths were separate from each other, and I was a fool to think we could actually take any other path. Well, Hinata made her choice." His fists clenched at his sides. "She chose the path separate from me, the path of the Branch family. She ran away because she didn't want to fight her destiny." _Like my father, she abandoned me. _"So, I did what I was supposed to. I went down my path separate from her. At first, I didn't want to believe that our lives were predetermined at birth, but her choice proved that to me. So, I now believe in fate wholeheartedly." He smirked as if it was some kind of accomplishment.

Naruto felt in shock. The story Neji told him just didn't sound right. What Hinata supposedly did didn't sound right either. Naruto wanted to think that Neji had to be lying, but one look in his eyes told him otherwise. There was no falsification in the Hyuga's eyes, and that only confused Naruto more. _If that's the case, then why was Hinata in tears that day? She looked so confused and lost like she didn't know what happened. But Neji's saying that she made the choice first. This doesn't make sense at all!_

"So now you know." Neji started. "And there's nothing you can do to change the past. Like I said, Hinata is only a servant to me…_my _servant. I'll end this match now and make sure that you have nothing to do with her ever again."

"Oh yeah? Well, we won't know that until you beat me, will we?" Naruto paused for a second. "I still don't fully understand what happened between you and Hinata, but destiny plays no part in it."

Neji lowered back into his fighting stance. "You will never understand obviously. Like I said, you know nothing about it." He activated his byakugan again and charged toward Naruto. "So stop getting in my way!" Naruto didn't move as Neji approached, but he flew backward when Neji landed a strike to his stomach.

Neji watched as Naruto tumbled back a few feet. "Proctor, it's over." Neji began to turn on his heel. "Hn. So much for never going back on your word. Looks like your promise to Hinata was nothing more than just words." He walked away, but halted when he heard Naruto's voice.

"You're wrong." Naruto pushed himself up from the ground slowly. "I…I promised Hinata-chan…that I'll defeat you…and—" he stood up fully looking sternly at Neji despite his beat-up appearance. "And I never go back on my word!"

Neji smirked and faced the blonde boy. "Heh, you say that a lot."

"I don't know who put those words in your head about destiny, but…I'll make sure to beat 'em out of ya. So, stop running away!"

Neji grit his teeth together. "You impudent little brat. I see it's pointless trying to explain to you, so I won't waste my breath. Just get it into your head that it's a waste of time what you're trying to do. Mine and Hinata's paths are just too different. That much is certain." Inwardly, Neji could remember the elders' words that day all those years ago. _"Yours and Hinata's destinies are different. Thus, you each travel along a different path. These paths were connected in the beginning, but begin to branch apart over the years. Starting now, you two must walk your own paths, which are very different from each other." Hitoshi explained. "Since birth, your path was that of the Main house, and Hinata's path was that of the Branch house. These are two very different paths, and they never cross…not once." _Neji absently clenched his fists. _"If she chooses to walk her own path that she was born to, the love she has for you will fade away." _Neji closed his eyes briefly to rid himself of his unwanted emotions. When he opened his eyes again, he centered his byakugan on Naruto. _Hinata made her choice, and that's the end of it. _

"So what?" Naruto countered. "Just because you two are different doesn't mean you can just throw her away like she's nothing. You say I wasn't listening during that match…well, you weren't either than. Do you have any idea why she never backed down from that fight? No matter how badly she was hurt, she never stopped fighting. I bet you don't have a clue why."

"She simply thought she could prove that she was stronger than I." Neji replied coldly.

"Wrong." Naruto smirked this time. "All these years, she's trained with me because she wanted to improve. She wanted to get better and stronger…all because of you. She wanted your respect and to prove that she could be your protector. She wanted to prove to you even if it killed her!"

Neji's impassive facial cast dropped again. _That was her intentions? She wanted to be my protector? She actually wanted to be near me?_

Kiba watched as Hinata's pain-filled face calmed. _The color is coming back to her face. He did it. Whoa…these ANBU black ops…they're pretty good. _

"She'll be all right now." The ANBU spoke. "She just needs rest."

Kiba nodded and picked Hinata up into his arms. The ANBU walked away, and Kiba carried Hinata down to the infirmary.

Naruto coughed up spurts of blood, but never tore his stubborn gaze from Neji.

Neji just smirked. "I blocked all 64 of your chakra points. How do you expect to fight me when you can't even use your chakra against me? Heh. You might as well just give up like the failure you are."

"Don't underestimate me. I won't lose to you."

"We'll soon see." Neji crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Let's make it interesting then." Naruto began with his own smirk. "I'll make a deal with you, Neji."

Neji chortled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. If I win, which I will, then you stay out of mine and Hinata's way. You'll back off and leave us alone, especially her. And lastly, you won't interfere with our relationship whatsoever."

Neji scowled. "And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

The corner of Neji's mouth twitched upward. "I want for you…to stay away from Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You won't talk to her or even look at her. You will acknowledge that she belongs to no one but me." Neji paused liking this deal. "Still want to go through with it?"

"I won't lose." Naruto seethed. "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Then it's a deal. Let's see what you've got."

Naruto lowered into his own stance. _Yeah, easier said than done. It feels like I don't have any chakra at all. But I can't lose Hinata. _His eyes widened a fraction. _I'll just have to use the nine-tailed fox's chakra. _He closed his eyes and went into complete focus. He made the hand sign to help with the focusing, which made Neji raise a brow.

"It's pointless, I told you." He said with amusement, but Naruto didn't stop.

_I won't lose to Neji._

"Why bother? You have no chakra to use."

_I won't lose…_

Neji shook his head and smirked.

_I won't lose Hinata-chan…_ Naruto looked up into the face of his opponent. "I won't lose Hinata-chan…you will!"

Neji's smirk dropped and he readied himself to fight. "Not a chance." His eyes widened when he noticed the flow of chakra building up around Naruto. _What? It can't be! Where is that chakra coming from? It-It's not possible. _The chakra built up even more to a point where Neji stepped back in astonishment. _What is he?_

Naruto dropped his hand sign and stared defiantly at Neji. "Here goes."

Neji was still in shock at Naruto's twisting energy. The wind was blowing so hard he had to put his arm in front of his face to shield himself from it. _What kind of chakra is that? Or is it even chakra at all? _The wind dissipated and the chakra was now flowing around Naruto in a calmer manner.

Naruto didn't turn away from Neji. "You're going to regret hurting Hinata-chan." He muttered lowly before disappearing from Neji's sight.

Neji took his time to sense Naruto's chakra signature, but found that it was quite difficult. He swiveled around suddenly and saw Naruto throwing shuriken his way. Neji did kaiten to avoid the shuriken and instead caught them in his grasp. He pulled out a few of his own and threw them back to Naruto, only to see Naruto disappear again. Neji's eyes widened at his opponent's increased speed. He dodged one of Naruto's punches and the two pulled out a kunai each. They threw the kunai making them hit, and charged at one another again after claiming their kunais. Their hits skimmed each other and they eventually skidded to a halt on the ground.

Naruto charged forward again making the ground crumble around him. Neji placed his kunai in front of him defensively. Seeing Naruto get closer, Neji spun and the kunais connected in an explosion of chakra. Naruto glared at Neji. "I don't want to see Hinata-chan cry anymore, and I don't think you do either, Neji." He watched Neji's eyes widen just before the ground exploded around them.

By the time the dust cleared, two craters in the ground were made visible, but there were no bodies to be seen. It was a few minutes before an arm came out of the rubble in one of the craters. The hand latched onto the surface pulling the rest of the body up. Slowly, Neji climbed up and stood up wiping blood from his mouth. He coughed a few times before standing up straight. He trudged over to the other crater to see the condition Naruto was in. Ignoring his heavy breathing, he was able to see Naruto's unconscious body on the ground. Neji calmed his breathing and stared at the body impassively. "Sorry, but looks like you lost. As for our deal, Hinata is—" his eyes widened at hearing something below him. He looked down just in time to be punched under the chin by Naruto's fist. Neji went flying back landing on the ground a few feet away. Naruto panted heavily with his fists still clenched. Neji attempted to get up, but found it quite impossible. "I can't…move."

From behind Naruto, his clone disappeared. This time, it was Naruto that trudged over to Neji's body.

"I should've known you'd use the clone jutsu. I was careless." Neji paused. "Perhaps it wasn't your fate to lose after all."

"Stop with all the destiny crap. Personally, I don't think you really believe it as much as you say you do. If you believed it, you wouldn't have been fighting so hard to prove that Hinata belongs with you, even though you think she's just a possession."

Neji's eyes widened in realization.

"You said that yours and Hinata's paths were too different and were never meant to cross. You said that it wasn't your fate to be together, but you know you're still fighting against it like you have since you were a kid. Maybe you can't see that, but I can. Unlike me, you're not a failure. You actually have what it takes to fight against your destiny and win. Hinata-chan has been doing it all this time, and so can you. That's true strength in my opinion."

Neji didn't respond, and only stared up into the sky closing his eyes.

The proctor grinned. "The winner is…Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd erupted into applause catching Naruto's attention immediately. Naruto only stared blankly for a minute before grinning ear to ear and running around happily.

Neji lay there while the medics came over to load him onto the stretcher. _I lost…to Naruto. _He furrowed his brows as they carried him away. _He said that I've been fighting my destiny all this time…and that Hinata was fighting hers as well. I thought it was my fate to win this match, but…I was wrong. Maybe…maybe it's not our fate to be apart from each other…Hinata._

* * *

Hinata woke up not too long ago, but felt disappointed at missing the match. Luckily, a few others managed to fill her in on the details. Frankly, she couldn't believe it. _Naruto-kun won…he defeated Neji-sama. Naruto-kun didn't give up…he kept fighting…_ A small smile made its way onto Hinata's face. _But Neji-sama…they said he wasn't able to move afterward…_She walked toward the main door to the infirmary. _I hope he's all right. I hope he didn't get hurt too bad. _

Neji was lying down on one of the beds in the infirmary with a few medics around him. "You're okay." One of the medics said. "There is no damage to your internal organs. It looks like you've used up most of your chakra."

Neji grunted shortly. "Fine. You can leave now."

The medics nodded and headed for the door. Neji gazed up at the ceiling hearing the door open and close, but also a pair of faint footsteps inside the room. Wondering if it was the medics again, he looked over only to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Neji-sama." Hinata bowed in respect and not moving from her spot at the door.

"Hinata," Neji muttered inaudibly.

"I a-apologize for coming u-unannounced, but…" she glanced up through her bangs seeing him attempt to sit up. Her eyes widened and she ran to his side with her hands hovering over his body ready to steady him. "Neji-sama, please, you mustn't try to move yet—"

Neji sat up fully and put his hand up motioning for her to be silent. His legs hung over the edge and his face stared straightforward rather than over at her. "What do you want, Hinata?"

"I-I, um…" she lowered her gaze to looking at her fingers, which fiddled together. "I just…wanted…" Neji glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I wanted to see if…if you were all right…"

Neji was silent as if debating something in his mind.

Hinata hesitantly continued. "I-I didn't see the end…of the fight, but…I was told what…what happened."

"Yeah, your boyfriend won surprisingly."

"He…Naruto-kun…is not my…boyfriend."

Neji looked at her fully this time even though she still wasn't looking at him. "Are you not happy for his victory?" he asked bitterly.

Hinata smiled sadly. "I am…but…" she looked up and reluctantly met Neji's intense gaze. "I'm more…concerned…about you, Neji-sama."

Even though Neji hid it well, his surprise was there. He got rid of it quickly though and stared at her coldly. "Why? Because it's your duty as my caretaker?"

Hinata flinched at his venomous tone, but didn't break eye contact with him. "Th-That's part of it…but, it's mainly because…because I-I…" she gulped audibly feeling her cheeks heat into a blush. "I care about you…Neji-sama." She whispered.

Neji had to strain to hear her words, but felt surprised once again. Strangely, he felt the familiar feeling he always had around Hinata when they were little. He wasn't angry right now. He felt a small twinge of guilt that he tried to ignore, but other than that, he was nearly at peace with himself. He had no idea why he should feel at peace, he just was. And it was because of Hinata's presence.

"A-Are you…all right, Neji-sama? I-I could…um, check your wounds…"

"The medics already did that." He replied sternly and coldly despite his inner mixed emotions.

"O-Oh…I see. Then…I'll leave now…" she bowed to him again before turning around to head for the door.

Neji watched her open the door and almost go out. "Wait," he spoke up startling himself at his urgent tone.

Hinata stiffened and turned around to face him questionably. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama?"

Oddly enough, Neji felt like slapping his forehead out of his own stupidity. _Why did I stop her from leaving? What the hell is wrong with me? I think Naruto hit me harder than I thought. _He exhaled in frustration. "Never mind, just leave."

"A-As you wish, Neji-sama." Hinata bowed again and left out the door closing it quietly behind her.

Neji sighed and leaned back against the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He stayed like that for awhile, and didn't move even when a medic entered. "Neji-sama?"

"What?" he hissed in annoyance.

"Hiashi Hyuga wishes to speak with you for a moment."

Neji halted his movements and stared blankly. _Uncle? What does he want? _"Very well. Let him in."

The medic nodded and left out the door only for Hiashi to enter. Once the door was closed and it was only those two, Hiashi bent low into a bow. "Neji-sama,"

"Uncle." Neji greeted in reply. "What business do you have with me?"

"Business that concerns your father, my lord."

Neji's impassive face dropped for a second before returning to its original state. "What about my father?"

Hiashi stood up and pulled out a scroll from his robe. He walked over and placed the scroll next to Neji. "Your father gave this to me a few days before his death. He requested I give it to you when I thought you were old enough to understand it. I believe, after watching today's fight, that you are able to understand it now."

Neji side-glanced at the scroll seeing his name scrawled on it in his father's handwriting. He reached for it holding it in his hands analytically, but he did not open it. The more he stared at it, the more his face contorted into one of anger and hostility. "What makes you think I'd want this?" he hissed.

Hiashi didn't know what to say at first. "Because, Neji-sama, it's from your father. It's his last wishes."

Neji slammed the scroll down on the bed beside him. He turned away from it as if it were disgusting to him. "I will have nothing to do with that fool of a man. I'd rather not read any more of his lies, so you can keep it."

Hiashi resisted the urge to reprimand his nephew. "I apologize, Neji-sama, but I believe the scroll belongs with nobody but you. I'll dismiss myself." He bowed low before turning on his heel and leaving out the door.

Neji watched the door close leaving him alone once again. Except this time, a remnant of his father was with him. He scowled down at it as if it was the cause for all his problems. _You abandoned me, father. Like mother, you left me alone in this world. You made promises to me that you couldn't keep. And you lied so many times…You always said that Hinata and I were meant to be together and it would work out that way. But you lied…It didn't work out like that at all. Your written words to me are nothing now…_

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter. I was going to cut it in half, but really didn't feel like it. Sorry if you thought it was kind of boring, but it was necessary. Now that the chunin exams are finished, I can finally move onto the good stuff. I'm so relieved. Oh, please review!**


	10. Rising Jealousy

**Author Note: **Sorry this took awhile. I've been having writer's block concerning this chapter. Hopefully, it came out okay.

**Time Skip: **_**Neji: 16 — Hinata: 15 — After Naruto returns and after Gaara kidnapping.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Rising Jealousy**

Neji sat at his desk in his personal study. It originally occupied most of his father's time when he was alive, but now it was Neji's, him being the heir. After securing the scroll in front of him, he leaned back in his chair placing his arms behind his head and entwining his fingers together. He exhaled and gave a quick glance around the barren room. After his father's death, Neji hadn't wanted to step foot into the room due to the memories it brought back. Finally after a few years when Neji began his missions, he found the room quite useful. He still remembered the first day when he removed everything in the office that belonged to his father. The only items that remained were the desk and chair. There were no pictures, of course, but even the decorative wall scrolls his father had were removed. His years of feeling abandoned by yet another parent led him to agree with the elders' opinions; his father was a fool.

Sighing deeply, he rested his silver eyes on the report he just finished. The elders insisted that he stay at the compound doing the minimum amount of missions necessary. With luck and aggression, Neji won his case and continued doing as many missions as he wanted. By doing so, he was promoted to jonin. Knowing he only had two more years left until he was given complete headship over the clan, he made it his goal to become ANBU captain before then. Even he knew that missions would completely desist once he was officially named Hyuga Head. As long as he utilized his time well, ANBU captain would be achievable.

Sitting straight in his chair, Neji opened a drawer to his left where he kept his writing utensils. Just as he was about to place his current writing utensil back into the drawer, his eyes froze on a familiar scroll tucked away into the back. He could still see his name written on the outside in his father's handwriting. It had not been opened once, and Neji wanted it to stay that way. He snorted, dropped the utensil into the drawer, and shut it with a slam. The sound reverberated in the silent room, and echoed about its walls.

Neji stood up quickly and gracefully, and made his way to the door. No matter how many memories he removed, he could only stay so long in a place that held so much of his father's essence. With a quick glance at the time, Neji walked toward his room knowing his afternoon meal was awaiting him.

* * *

Sure enough, his tray of food was resting on a low table in his room. Seeing the steam emit from the cup of tea as well as the food, he reasoned that Hinata must've dropped it off not too long ago. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in appreciation. _Hinata… _Without further hesitation, he sat down and began eating his meal. 

A knock sounded at his bedroom door by the time he had finished his meal and was drinking calmly at his tea. "What?" he simply spoke never moving from his sitting position. He heard the door open and close and some shuffling of feet. Without having the need to turn around, Neji knew the person was in a bowing position.

"Neji-sama, I have a message for you." The servant spoke and moved to lay the scroll next to Neji. "We received it early this morning."

Neji side-glanced to the scroll, and placed his teacup back onto the table before him. "Is there anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

The servant nodded and left at the same time Neji opened the scroll to read its contents. His quick eyes skimmed over the letter understanding what it was saying. Apparently, it was a letter from a few main house members, who had been traveling for many years and were now coming back. They requested permission to stay at the Hyuga compound while they got supplies. Neji remembered this group being talked about from when he was younger. The small group of Hyugas left the compound before Hizashi became Head. They were given permission to leave and travel around the lands, and now they were coming back for a little while. Neji could care less.

Despite his not caring about it, he still did what was expected of him and went to go address the elders. Once they were informed, Neji ordered that there be rooms made available for their return. Before leaving, he also requested that he be alerted immediately upon their arrival. As was custom, the future Head of Hyuga was to greet his fellow Main house family. _Hyuga travelers huh? They were only given permission to leave because they promised to bring back news about the other powerful clans. Che—as if there were any clans out there more powerful than Hyuga._

As he walked through the corridors, Neji heard some grunts coming from the lesser dojo, which was used primarily by the branch family. Analyzing the grunts, he was able to tell that they were female. Normally, he wouldn't care and keep walking, but strangely he wanted to check to find out which female it was. Perhaps it was his caretaker training with her father as she often did. That would be a curious sight to see.

When he peered in through the doorway, he indeed saw his uncle, but the female wasn't Hinata. If he remembered correctly, the younger girl was actually Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. He gave a short grunt of disappointment, which drew their attention to his location. The second their eyes landed on the Hyuga heir, they bowed lowly in respect. "Neji-sama," Hiashi greeted standing back up. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Neji folded his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the doorway. His cold eyes remained on Hiashi, and never once drifted over to the girl. "I came in here thinking you were training your oldest daughter, but my assumption was clearly off."

"Yes, this is my youngest daughter, Hanabi." Hiashi introduced and Hanabi bowed again.

Neji had a feeling that if she were born a male, she would end up being an exact replica of her father. He was absently grateful that Hinata didn't turn out like that. "And where is your eldest?"

Hiashi's facial expression didn't change for a second, but Hanabi's seemed to brighten. "Sister said she was going out with her team," She answered in remembrance, but quickly remembered her place and bowed. "Neji-sama."

Neji merely nodded and turned on his heel to leave. _She better be training._

It infuriated Neji that after all these years, his quickly rising anger never ceased when it came to Hinata being around other males. Rarely did he ever see her talking with any female friends, and even when she did it was a very short conversation. He thought his anger would desist when he heard that Naruto was leaving for awhile to go train under one of the legendary Sanin. He was proven wrong since she just spent most of her time with her teammates instead. After two and half years, Naruto returned, and the distance between him and Hinata didn't seem to faze them at all. It was like he hadn't left in the first place!

After the chunin match between him and Naruto, Neji reluctantly held up to his end of the deal. He no longer interfered with Naruto and Hinata's relationship, and it just about brought him to the edge of killing someone the one day she brought her best friend over to the compound. Even though Naruto didn't notice much, Hinata was able to sense Neji's ferocity toward her blonde friend, and made sure to never invite him over after that. An angry Neji was never easy to deal with, and it seemed he only ever relieved his anger onto her. He hadn't physically brought harm onto her since the exams, but his mental put-downs seemed to be enough for the easily hurt Hinata Hyuga. Even those moments were few and far in-between. Hearing Naruto's speech during the match about how Hinata's love for Neji never swayed, he began to get closer to Hinata. They weren't best of friends, mind you, but they were no longer enemies or strangers either. His old self usually didn't come back unless he felt she was getting too close to any male in sight.

After only a few minutes of fuming to himself, Neji decided it was best to leave the compound and get some fresh air. Perhaps he would find his team, and relieve some of his built-up frustrations on his green-clad teammate. Yes, that sounded quite nice.

* * *

"There's no way, bug boy!" Kiba shouted as he stood in front of Shino, while Hinata sat on the ground lounging against the large Akamaru. "Admit it! You know I'm right." 

"I beg to differ." Shino replied shortly never losing his calm. Kiba, on the other hand, was always quick-tempered. "Your opinions are flawed."

Kiba growled. "No they aren't! You're just saying that because you have all those things living in your body!"

"And you're just saying that because you're too much like your favored species."

"I've had enough!" Kiba turned sharply to the giggling Hinata and pointed an accusing finger at Shino. "Hina-chan, tell us the truth okay? What's better? Dogs or bugs?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and gave a weak smile. _I can't believe they're arguing about this again. It never ends._

Shino faced Hinata this time, and she had a feeling he was piercing her with his hidden eyes. "Yes, Hinata-chan, do settle this petty argument once and for all."

"Petty argument?!" Kiba repeated turning his anger back onto his teammate. "You're just saying that because you know dogs are way better than bugs!"

"Again, I beg to differ. You must have your facts wrong."

"I'll show you who has their facts wrong!" Kiba raised a fist and Shino narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

Hinata sighed, shook her head, and stood up. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?" They both turned to face her with their frowns still in place, though they were softer now. She smiled shyly. "I believe you're both right."

Their frowns dropped, and they couldn't seem to utter any words.

Hinata decided to continue. "Dogs and bugs are both…unique and gifted in their own ways. Neither can be worse…or better…because they are not the same."

Kiba sighed and his shoulders slouched as a sign of giving up.

Shino unfolded his arms and placed his hands into his pockets. "If I'm not mistaken, you said that last time we had this argument, Hinata-chan."

Heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. "It-It's true." She furrowed her brows slightly and peered at them through her bangs. "You agree with me…don't you? Shino-kun? Kiba-kun?"

Her eyes shown with a pleading sadness, and as much as they tried to turn away from such a cute face, it was deemed impossible. No matter how many years they spent with Hinata, it seemed that the effects of such a face never lessened. Looking at her, it made it entirely hopeless to disagree with anything she wanted or said. They lost the second she used that expression on them. With a sigh of defeat, they both shrugged and grumbled under their breath that they agreed with her, and they wouldn't argue about it again.

Hinata smiled in victory. It really was too easy to get her way with them. Although, Naruto was always way easier and posed no challenge at all. Whoever said Hinata didn't have manipulation skills?

Kiba stretched his arms behind his back and yawned. "Hey, let's go into town. Maybe there's some place we can eat at."

Shino didn't say anything, but Hinata nodded in agreement. Normally, she'd suggest they go to Ichiraku ramen since it was usually where Naruto was, but her best friend was gone on a short mission with the rest of Team Kakashi. Therefore, the past couple days, she's been spending much time with her brotherly teammates.

* * *

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata walked down the main street of Konoha taking glances around at the shops. Kiba was riding on top of Akamaru with Hinata in-between her male teammates. Time might've changed them physically, but their protective habits hadn't changed at all. In their eyes, Hinata was still their little sister, who had recently caught the attention of a good group of males. It was true; Hinata had grown quite beautiful in the past years. The few times she was asked out, she usually declined before either her teammates or Naruto chased them off. After that, it seemed the rest of the male population steered clear of asking the young Hyuga out. Nobody wanted to deal with three protective young men, who were quite powerful on their own, and that's not counting Neji. 

As for her relationship with Naruto, well…it wasn't what Naruto wanted it to be, but for Hinata it was fine. From the beginning, the blonde-haired boy knew that Hinata would never hold feelings toward him like she had for Neji, and he had come to grips with that. But he couldn't help trying and asking her out a few times, even though she told him that she only considered him to be her best friend. For Naruto, that was enough at the time. As long as he was close to her, that would be sufficient.

After much searching, the team ended up preferring ice cream to an actual meal. Now, they stood outside leaning against a building licking at their ice cream. Shino ate his quite slowly and analytically, while Kiba seemed to be sharing his with his canine companion. Hinata just licked at hers with joy. Ice cream was definitely one of her favorite foods to eat.

* * *

"Are you all right, Lee?" Tenten glanced at her limping teammate before taking a quick glance to the impassive Hyuga. 

"Fear not, Tenten-chan. It is only a minor injury!" He held his fist in front of him for emphasis. "It is proof that training was as rigorous as it should be!"

Tenten sighed while shaking her head. "Jeez, Neji. What was up with you today? It was like you were purposely trying to kill him."

"Hn." He responded shortly. "It was necessary."

"Necessary?" she questioned in confusion. "How is beating Lee to a bloody pulp necessary?"

Neji didn't reply, and Lee merely made sure he wouldn't step too heavily on his right ankle where Neji had targeted early on.

Realizing she wasn't going to get answered, Tenten sighed again and faced forward. She was just grateful that Neji wasn't as aggravated as he was when they started training. Now, he seemed more calm and relaxed. She briefly pondered if it really was his duties as heir that always made him so hostile.

They were now walking down Konoha's main street looking for a place to get a drink. They originally wanted to go eat somewhere, but Neji claimed he wasn't hungry. Tenten couldn't blame him. She had eaten Hinata's food a few times, and it simply wasn't comparable to the other restaurants. Maybe that was why Neji was always so diligent to get home when dinner was served; Hinata's cooking was irresistible.

Tenten and Lee stopped when they noticed that Neji wasn't walking beside them anymore. Looking over their shoulders, they were able to see him in a familiar angry stance. His jaw tightened, his eyes were narrowed, his shoulders tense, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. If this were a child's cartoon, they would guess that the smoke would be coming out of his ears and nostrils by now. Curiously, they followed his scowling gaze ahead of them to see where his anger was directed. Leaning against one of the building walls was none other than Team Eight. "It is Hinata-chan!" Lee exclaimed, but the chunin team didn't notice them yet.

Tenten glanced at Neji before looking back toward the timid woman. "What is he getting so mad about? It's not like they're doing something they shouldn't."

Before her sentence fully left her mouth, Neji was already stalking over there with a driven purpose.

Hinata giggled while watching her good friend plead with her over and over again. "Please Hina-chan? Please? Please? Just one lick?"

She tried stifling her giggle with her hand, but it just proved useless. It was funny to watch Akamaru steal Kiba's ice cream cone from him and eat it in one bite, and only got funnier when Kiba chased Akamaru around because of it.

"Come on, Hina-chan! Akamaru stole mine! I just want one lick, so please?" he continued to beg with his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata sighed while shaking her head. His puppy face wasn't nearly as effective as hers, but he did try. "Okay, Kiba-kun." She agreed holding out her cone towards him.

His eyes widened in excitement as he began licking it without ever actually taking the cone into his own hand. The way he was licking it reminded Hinata so much of a dog, she couldn't repress any more laughter. If she were to listen carefully, she would probably hear a few light chuckles from Shino as well.

"Hinata," a cold voice interrupted their moment of laughter.

Hinata stiffened and looked ahead of her to see Neji standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl embedded onto his face. "N-Neji-sama…"

Kiba and Shino immediately snapped their attentions to the stoic man, and hardened their expressions at once. Akamaru lowered into a defensive stance and growled threateningly. Neji didn't seem to pay them any mind, and only kept his gaze on the shy woman. "What do you want?" Kiba demanded.

"A word, Hinata?" Even though he sounded pretty calm to the others, Hinata could sense his growing anger. She knew it had something to do with the scene he probably just saw.

Knowing that, she nodded and walked over to him after leaving her ice cream with Kiba. Before Kiba or Shino could open their mouths to speak, Hinata turned back to them to give them a comforting smile. It was hard to tell whether that made them relax or worried.

When they were out of earshot of both of their teams, Neji stared impassively at Hinata, who fidgeted under his gaze. Even though he had been less distant to her in the past few years, there were still moments like this when he let his anger show through…at least to her he did. Only then would she become increasingly nervous. "Why the hell are you with _them_?" he asked icily.

Hinata glanced up to his gaze before focusing on the ground beneath her feet. "Th-They're my teammates…"

"So?" he retorted feeling his anger only increase despite him trying to calm it down. "You're not training. You're not on a mission. So why are you with them?"

She gave another quick glance up to him only to see his brows knotted together in a frown. Seeing that, she turned her attention back towards the ground. "They're m-my friends…"

Neji snorted and glared down at her noticing that she wasn't even looking at him. Just when he thought that she was gradually getting more comfortable around him, here she was not even looking at him. It irked him, to say the least. "Look at me." He demanded.

She flinched involuntarily before meeting his gaze fearfully.

This just seemed to piss him off more. "Stop that." He hissed.

"S-Stop what, Neji-sama?" she questioned quietly.

"That look. Quit looking at me like you're scared of me."

She tried to change her expression, but it didn't look like it was working very well.

"Stop it." She flinched again only making him angrier. Without further hesitation, he grasped onto her jaw tightly making her wince in pain. "I said, stop it!"

"N-Neji-sama…y-you're hurting me…" Hearing her words managed to snap Neji out of his rage, and his grip loosened.

His hand was pushed away when a frowning Kiba stepped in-between the two. He made sure to hide Hinata behind him while he fixed his glare on the older Hyuga. Shino stepped in as well with his own warning glare. Akamaru stayed by Hinata while emitting a low growl. "Why don't you go somewhere else, Hyuga." Kiba seethed. "It's obvious she doesn't want you here."

Neji narrowed his eyes into slits before glancing at the worried Hinata.

Seeing his drifting eyes, Shino creased his brows. "It'd be wise to keep your focus on your opponents…not Hinata."

Neji's gaze shot to Shino, and became more uncaring as the seconds ticked by. From what they observed, his anger seemed to slip away. He faced Hinata again apathetically. "Come, Hinata. We're going home." He turned on his heel and walked away from the group.

Hinata lowered her gaze for only a moment before walking slowly toward Neji. Before she got far, she felt her wrist being grabbed. She glanced over and saw a concerned Kiba. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to go, you know." Kiba's smile was weak and wavering. "You can stay with us. You don't have to listen to that jerk!"

Hinata smiled back at them and released Kiba's grip from her wrist. "Th-Thank you…for your concern, but…" her smile widened as she tilted her head ever so slightly. "I-I'll be all right."

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba murmured.

"Please don't worry…about me." Her smile weakened, and she turned away from them. "G-Goodbye Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru!" she waved shortly before jogging to catch up to Neji.

When Neji approached his team with Hinata trailing behind, he stopped momentarily. "We'll be going home now." With that, he began to walk away.

"What? But Neji—"

"You will not go with us?" Lee asked.

Neji didn't reply and kept walking. Hinata turned to them to give them a smile of greeting before walking along with Neji in front of her.

When the team was no longer visible, Hinata could hear Neji grumbling under his breath. "Annoying…"

Hinata bit down on her lip to keep her from giggling. _Even after everything that's happened, he's still as temperamental as he was when we were children. _She gazed at his back longingly. _Perhaps he will return to the Neji I love…someday…_

"When will dinner be served?" his question brought her out of her reverie.

"Oh–um, I'll get w-working on it when I—"

"I didn't say that I was hungry now." Neji interrupted. "I have a meeting with the elders, so I would like to know when I need to end it."

"Oh…I-It'll be in your room…t-two hours from now…"

Neji nodded in understanding and stopped walking shortly after. If Hinata hadn't looked up when she did to notice his movements halt, she probably would've run into his back. But seeing him stand so still made her furrow her brows in question. "N-Neji-sama? Is something—"

"Hinata," he turned around to face her, and his expression remained hard, but his eyes looked softer. "I need to clarify something."

"Y-Yes…?" she averted her gaze to her fiddling fingers. She gasped quietly when she felt his finger under her chin lifting her face to meet his. Now, her eyes were practically locked onto his gaze.

He didn't say anything at first, and only seemed to just penetrate into her eyes. Inwardly, he could hear Naruto's words from their match at the chunin exams. Naruto had told him that Hinata never returned his feelings, even though he had clearly fallen for her. At the time, Neji was definitely taken by surprise at that fact. He had assumed Hinata had fallen for the blonde boy, but that wasn't the case. _"Because her love seems to be only reserved for you."_ He had shouted at him. _"I'll admit it, I've been jealous of you. No matter what you did to hurt her, she never turned her back on you. She never loved anyone else but you!" _Everything Naruto said had confused him and swarmed his mind everyday since that occurrence. _"All these years, she's trained with me because she wanted to improve. She wanted to get better and stronger…all because of you. She wanted your respect and to prove that she could be your protector. She wanted to prove to you even if it killed her!" _Hearing all that again made Neji's brows furrow. He had to know if Naruto was telling the truth, and he had to find out from no one but Hinata.

Hinata continued to keep her eyes locked with his in question. He looked so tense. "N-Neji-sama…?"

"I need to know…" he whispered while keeping his finger under her chin. "Why did you stop calling me 'Neji-kun'?"

* * *

**I know, I know. Cliffhanger. Oh well, if you review like you have been, then I'll make sure to get the next one out as soon as possible!**


	11. House Guests

**Author Note: **All right! Thank you for all the reviews! Here it goes!

**Ages: **_**Neji: 16 — Hinata: 15**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**House Guests**

"I need to know…" he whispered while keeping his finger under her chin. "Why did you stop calling me 'Neji-kun'?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the question. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to react. He looked so serious and earnest, and even a little desperate to find out. As she stood there, she couldn't grasp why he would be so despairing about the suffix of his name, and why she didn't use it anymore. There had to be some kind of underlying meaning to it. There had to be something she wasn't getting. So, she decided to tell him her honest answer, and maybe that would clarify things. "I…" she began. "I-I wasn't…allowed to…" Hinata watched as his brows furrowed together in slight confusion.

"You weren't allowed to." He repeated in a whisper that they were both speaking in now. _If that's the case, then it's all beginning to make sense now. It explains why she looked so hurt all those years ago, and why Naruto said that she was confused as to why I was suddenly angry with her. _He released his hold on her chin, and continued to stare blankly at her worried and confused face. _Somebody must've gotten to her back then. When my father was alive, there was never a problem with what she called me, and that was only because of my father. _He wanted to snort inwardly and shake his head. _The second my father dies, everyone wants to return everything to the way it "should" be. Whoever told her to only call me by my formal title was pretty dead set on making sure she knew her place as a branch member. _

"Neji-sama?" Hinata broke into his reverie allowing Neji to note her worry for his silence.

He sighed and faced back over to the compound that was not too far from their location. "Hinata,"

"Y-Yes?"

He glanced back over to her with determination and rage showing in his eyes. "Who told you that you weren't allowed to call me that?"

Hinata stopped fiddling with her fingers, but her eyes ended up focusing more on her feet than him. "It…It-It was…" she paused wondering briefly what would happen when he found out. It was obvious that this was clearly angering him, but why?

"Well?" Neji persisted while stepping closer to her.

She looked up and smiled weakly. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, another voice interrupted them.

"Neji-sama!" the voice sounded from behind Neji, and originated from the compound.

Neji stared at Hinata a little longer before sighing in aggravation and facing the servant running toward him. "What? Can you not see I'm busy?"

The servant bowed lowly. "I apologize, Neji-sama, but the elders have sent for you. They were asking if there was still a meeting."

"Of course there's a meeting. They can't wait for a few minutes?" Neji retorted folding his arms in front of him tightly. "Morons…"

"Shall I go inform them that you are on your way?" the servant asked without standing up from his bowing position.

"Yes. I'm coming now anyway." The servant nodded and ran back into the compound. Neji shook his head and released another sigh. He took a step forward, but stopped and turned around to glance at Hinata. "We'll talk about this later. Come on." He motioned forward and began walking towards the main gate. Without having to look behind him, he was able to hear the quiet footsteps of Hinata, and know that she was following him.

* * *

Neji was disappointed. Or maybe plain anger would be better fitting for his mood. And the ones he blamed for his mood were the elders and their incessant questions. He specifically noted that he wanted the meeting to end at a certain time so he would be in his room when his meal was delivered by a certain person, who would need to answer a certain question of his. But no, the elders had more questions and concerns forcing Neji, as the Hyuga heir, to sit and debate on a resolution. Now, he stood at the doorway to his bedroom and gazed down blankly at his tray of food, which was placed on his small table. Neji sighed deeply and moved to sit down near his food. _I'll just have to approach her about it later._

Unfortunately, that time never came. Just when Neji was beginning to think he had the opportune moment to corner her and ask, the elders came to him announcing that the Hyuga travelers have arrived at the compound and would like to meet with him. Much to his own dismay, Neji nodded and trudged toward the designated meeting room.

The group wasn't that large. Neji sat down and eyed the Hyuga travelers with scrutiny. There was an older man, two middle-aged couples, four adult men (branch members), and a young man around Neji's age. Neji nodded his head in a slight bow. "Welcome back. I am Neji, the Hyuga heir."

"Ah!" the old man spoke up. "You're Hizashi's boy, am I right?"

"Yes, that man was my father."

"_Is _your father." The man corrected wisely.

Neji remained emotionless. "My father died five years ago."

"Nonetheless, does the same blood not run through your veins?"

Neji didn't reply and only narrowed his eyes at the man.

One of the Main house men spoke up with a nervous laugh. "You'll have to excuse my father, Neji-sama. He has a difficult time knowing when to keep his mouth shut."

Neji nodded half-heartedly while the old man grumbled under his breath.

"I apologize again, Neji-sama. Allow us to introduce ourselves." The man bowed. "My name is Hiroki and this is my wife Naomi." He motioned to the woman sitting next to him. There weren't really any distinguishable features amongst the group; they were all Hyugas after all. Hiroki pointed to the older man. "That's my father Hiroshi," he motioned to the other couple. "My younger brother Hajime and his wife Konoka. Lastly, this is my son Hideki. I believe he is not much older than you, my lord."

Neji took to memory their names noting that not only were the branch members not introduced, but also he was inwardly wondering if he was the only Hyuga male whose name didn't start with an "H". Shrugging it off, Neji faced away from the group and stood. "Very well. I'll have my servants escort you to your rooms. But before we do that I would like to know your reason for staying here and how long your stay will be."

This time, Hajime spoke. "Our purpose for staying here is so that we have somewhere to sleep while we gather supplies before our next departure, Neji-sama. We estimated that we would only be staying for less than a week."

Neji nodded shortly before motioning to the servants, who waited patiently. "Escort them to their rooms."

The family walked passed Neji following their assigned servants to their assigned rooms. The young man was the last to come out, other than the branch servants of course. He stopped in the doorway and grinned at Neji. "Nice place you got here. It must not be too bad to be the heir."

"Hideki, right?" Neji asked not paying his previous statement any mind.

"Yeah, that's right. Hey, we should hang out while I'm here. We're pretty much the same age, so it'll be fun! What do you say?"

Inwardly, Neji groaned in annoyance. On the outside, he remained as stoic as ever. "Very well."

"Cool! We'll talk about some ideas at dinner." He almost left out the door, but peered back in at Neji with a goofy grin.

"What?" Neji nearly hissed.

"Where is dinner?" he laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Neji could've twitched. _Is this guy really a Hyuga? He acts more like the Uzumaki idiot. _"Just meet me in my room in three hours." He saw him open his mouth to ask another question, so Neji beat him to it. "A servant will show you how to get there."

Hideki smiled gleefully. "All right! See you then!" he waved before leaving out the door followed by their own guards.

Neji rubbed his temples in agitation. "Annoying…"

* * *

Hinata hummed to herself with a content smile gracing her lips. She began placing the food onto the tray, and inwardly wondered why Neji had requested so much food. Not that it really mattered, she just was curious if whether he was starving or something. Shaking her head, she carried the tray of food over to Neji's room. 

Hinata stood outside the door to Neji's room and knocked softly. "N-Neji-sama, I-I have your dinner. M-May I come in?" she didn't hear anything but some shuffling inside. Before she had time to call out his name again, the door flung open and the Hyuga that greeted her wasn't the Hyuga she had in mind. "Um…" This one was taller than Neji and looked too cheerful to be a Hyuga.

He smiled at her and it grew when he noticed the food. "Hey there! Is that our dinner?"

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"Well, come on in then!" he moved aside for her to enter and place the food on the low table. Once she finished, she stood back up and bowed to the older boy. "I-I'll be leaving now…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" he grasped onto her wrist giving her a start. "Neji-sama left to go somewhere real quick, so you want to keep me company until he gets back?"

"I-I-I…" she gulped. "If that is…what you wish."

"Cool!" he chuckled and sat down on the floor motioning for her to join. When she took her seat across from him (quite nervously might I add), he leaned forward a little bit. "My name is Hideki. I'm part of the travelers' group that just came here to stay for a little while. And you are?"

"M-My name is Hinata."

"Oh! Are you Neji-sama's protector?" he leaned forward a little more while absently giving her a once over.

Hinata blushed. "Um…k-kind of…I'm more like…his caretaker."

Hideki leaned back with his fingers rubbing his chin. "Oh…caretaker, huh? Eh, same thing." He waved it off and leaned closer to her making her blush darken. He rested his hand on her cheek and smiled again. "You're really beautiful. That Neji is one lucky guy." He laughed heartily. "And you got one cute blush!"

From outside the slightly ajar door, Neji leaned against the wall staying out of sight. He had been listening to the entire conversation, and he wasn't too comfortable with it anymore. He didn't have to be in the room to know that this distant cousin of his was now hitting on _his _Hinata. That didn't sit too well with him at all. He continued to listen.

"Um…th-thank you…" Hinata tried to calm her blush down, but it proved useless.

Hideki smiled wider and began munching on the food in front of him. "Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes, I did."

"It's really good! Hey, I have an idea!" he swallowed so he could be heard clearer. "You know…I wonder if Neji-sama wouldn't mind switching protectors with me. He can have mine, and I get you. Wouldn't that be great? I bet he wouldn't mind too much, so we should definitely do it! What do you say?"

Neji grit his teeth together and almost barged in if he hadn't heard Hinata's meek voice speak up.

"I…" Hinata murmured avoiding Hideki's gaze. "I'm sorry Hideki-sama, but…" she glanced up to him and smiled. "I believe I'd like to stay by Neji-sama's side…at least…" she lowered her gaze to her lap and almost looked saddened. "At least until he doesn't want me anymore…"

Hideki watched her with wonder. This sight was surely quite strange for him to see. He never had much of a close relationship with his protector, but the relationship between this Hinata and the Hyuga heir seemed deeper than either of them were letting on. But it also felt like something was missing. "Hmm…" he rubbed his chin again. "Say, Hinata-chan, how old are you?"

"P-Pardon…?" she asked now getting out of her daze.

"Your age. How old are you?" he smiled softly.

"I-I'm fifteen, sir."

"Oh…is that right? What about Neji-sama?"

"He's sixteen, sir."

He laughed. "And I'm seventeen. All three of us aren't that too far in age, are we?"

"I guess not." She giggled into her hand.

"So, you and Neji-sama like each other or what?" he asked quickly with that same knowing smile on his face.

Hinata's happy face dropped in one quick second, and her blush came back with a vengeance. As for Neji, who was still standing outside the door, his face went into shock.

Hideki laughed once more. "Is that a yes?"

Hinata pointed her forefingers together as she stumbled with her words. "N-Neji-sama and I-I…w-we, um…w-w-we…" she gulped audibly in anxiety. "I-I-I…"

"Well?" Hideki smiled slyly while nudging her playfully. "Come on, Hinata-chan, you can tell me."

Hinata covered her face with her hands. "I…Neji-sama is…I mean…Ye—"

"I think that's enough." Neji interrupted making them both turn to him quickly. He leaned against the doorway with his arms over his chest and his face reflecting no emotion.

"Neji-sama…" Hinata whispered and bowed immediately.

Hideki rubbed the back of his head and smiled widely. "Uh, hey there Neji-sama. I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Well, I'm back now." He glanced to Hinata, who still seemed to be red-faced. "Hinata, you're dismissed now."

She shot her head up to look at him and nodded fervently. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama." She stood up quickly and walked hurriedly to the door. Just as she was passing by Neji, she felt his hand grasp her wrist halting her movement. She gasped quietly, but didn't turn to look at him. He didn't face her when he whispered. "Wait here."

She nodded and stepped outside the doorway and stood near the wall.

Neji faced Hideki. "I'll be with you in a moment." He closed the door and stood in front of the bowed-faced Hinata. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't come in unless I'm there in the room."

"Yes, Neji-sama. It's just…h-he invited me in and…"

"That's understandable, but from now on I don't want you near him if I'm not around. Is that clear?"

She looked up and met his eyes, which didn't look as cold as before. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Yes."

"Good…" Neji didn't know why he couldn't look away from her. Something seemed different like he had never taken notice of her before. Absently, he stepped toward her until he was merely an inch in distant from her body. He didn't seem to notice her flushed face or the confusion written in her eyes. To him, he almost felt in a daze. For some reason, Hideki's words rang in his head like an echo. _"You're really beautiful. That Neji is one lucky guy." _Neji's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Before either of them knew it, his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb began caressing her skin. He watched as Hinata's eyelids lowered and she began to lean into his hand. _She…she really has gotten to be quite beautiful. She's so soft…_

Hesitantly, Hinata placed her hand over Neji's to hold his hand against her face. She leaned more into his touch and closed her eyes as if to savor the moment. _He's different now…I can feel it. Has he remembered? Does he remember our love for each other?_

"Hey Neji-sama! You coming back in here or what?" Hideki's voice interrupted their moment making them back away from each other instantly. "I'm going to eat all the food if you don't hurry!"

Within that short minute, Neji's face returned to indifference. Hinata avoided his piercing gaze, and heard him grunt. He didn't say anything else to her and just walked back into his room closing the door behind him. Once he was no longer in sight, Hinata leaned back against the wall and slumped to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her kneecaps. At once, she felt tears brim in her eyes whether she knew the reason or not.

* * *

Hideki quirked a brow while chewing the last bit of their meal. His analytical gaze settled on the quiet and dazed Neji, who drank his hot tea distractedly. Neji's eyes _seemed _to be looking at the table, but Hideki knew his focus was clearly on something else. Hideki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…so, Neji-sama, you mind if I just call you Neji?" 

Neji grunted and continued to stare blankly.

"Okay…" he spoke slowly. "Uh…do you always eat your meals in your room?"

Neji grunted again.

Hideki sighed and leaned his chin onto his palm. A sly smirk made its way onto his lips. "You know…that 'caretaker' of yours is pretty hot. Hinata…pretty name too…"

Neji's eyes shot to Hideki's face.

Inwardly, the older Hyuga smirked in victory at finally catching the heir's attention. "My protector is just some guy around my dad's age. I guess you could label him as a typical Hyuga. You know the type with no emotions…kind of like you. Jeez…" he sighed knowing that he still had Neji's full attention. "Hinata, though…she's the first Hyuga I've seen from the compound that actually seems human. She laughs and smiles…and has true human emotions. She doesn't seem afraid to show them so openly, either." He chuckled. "She's a real cutie. I'd switch you protectors in a heartbeat, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "It's good that you understand that."

"Why? You wouldn't want to switch? I know Hinata obviously didn't want to, but do you?" Hideki raised an eyebrow with his sly smirk ever present.

"Our protectors are assigned to us at birth and can—"

"Not be changed, yeah I know." He waved it off carelessly and leaned back onto his elbows. "But that's not what I asked."

Neji narrowed his eyes further until they were slits.

Hideki seemed unfazed about Neji's obvious threat. "I asked if you would _want _to switch. Judging by her appearance, she doesn't look like a fighter, and she did mention that she was your 'caretaker' instead. I would think that as heir, you would prefer a protector, who's more like _my _protector."

"You talk too much." Neji calmed his nerves and took another drink from his tea. "Even so, I am not in need of a protector. I'm quite capable of protecting myself."

"So, you basically had the choice of not having a protector at all. But instead, you kept little Miss Hinata around, right?" he smiled that knowing smile of his. "My suspicions are confirmed. There's definitely something between you two."

Neji bit back a snarl of annoyance. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Hideki didn't seem to hear him and only looked like he was deep in thought. "It's kind of romantic, you know? I mean, the Hyuga heir and a lowly branch house servant in love? It sounds like something you read out of a book."

"You're obviously delusional. There's nothing like _that _going on between us. I am merely just the Hyuga heir and Hinata is just a branch member."

Hideki snapped his fingers. "Who happens to be the only person you look human around."

Neji sighed and clenched his fists. This guy was seconds away from receiving a beating just for being annoying. _Who does he think he is? He acts like he knows everything, when he's really just making up false fantasies. Idiot…_ "Again, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't notice the change, huh? Maybe your inner feelings, but outwardly you probably assume you look the same as always, right?"

This time, Neji relaxed and raised a brow in question. Really…what was this guy talking about?

Hideki chuckled again and sat up straight while stretching his arms. "I noticed it when you popped in while Hinata-chan and I were talking. When I talked with you earlier, you looked bored and irritated. But once your eyes landed on the cute little Hinata, your eyes really swam with emotion. Kind of took me by surprise, you know?"

Neji averted his gaze and his face became unreadable. _It seems that the effect Hinata has always had on me hasn't worn off yet. Even after all these years…she still gives my inner being a sense of living…_He shook his head to rid himself of his "annoying" thoughts. "You're delusional."

Hideki sighed. "And you're in denial. Don't we all have issues nowadays?"

Neji turned sharply to the one who wasn't that much older than him. "Get out."

"Hmm? Am I bothering you?"

"In more ways than one. Now, leave." His face was stone, but his eyes were agitated.

"All right, all right, I'm going." He stood up, dusted himself off, and headed towards the door. Before he completely left, he peeked his head back in. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Out!"

"Right." He shut the door and his presence was no longer there.

Neji rubbed his temples in frustration. Maybe he should go to the hokage tower tomorrow and request a mission, one that was only as long as the rest of the week. After all, he had a feeling he could only deal with that Hideki guy for so much longer. His mind drifted to all the things he said about Hinata, which made his blood boil. _I'll make sure Hinata goes on a mission as well. Or perhaps I should just request a mission that includes the both of us. Any other man would be untrustworthy._

* * *

**Okay, I'm so happy I was able to get this one out before I have to leave. I'll be gone from the 17****th**** until the 24****th****, okay? Please review!**


	12. New Sights

**Author Note: **Thank you all for your patience and reviews. Just to let you all know, my main computer is fried, so I can only get these chapters out whenever I find a computer to work on. Until it gets repaired, I ask that you please continue to be patient with me. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**New Sights**

Neji knocked on the hokage office door, and waited until he heard a grunt from the inside before entering. He opened the door and walked lithely into the room. Ahead of him, Tsunade sat at her desk, which was piled with many stacks of papers, with a grim look on her face. If he had to guess, he'd say it was due to solid aggravation. With her head resting on her palm, she glanced up to see who her visitor was. "Well, hey there Neji. How's the clan?" she greeted unenthusiastically.

He bowed. "Tsunade-sama." After standing up straight again, he locked eyes with her weary ones. "The clan is doing well, thank you. However, I'm not here on clan business."

"Well, that's good." She sighed. "Clan business is usually something I avoid. Frustrating…"

"Tsunade-sama," Neji spoke up again not trailing away from his reason for coming. "I have come to request a mission."

She raised a feminine eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If you have anything available that lasts for about a week and isn't centered here, I'd be willing to take it regardless of rank."

The fifth hokage stared at him blankly for a short moment before smirking slyly. "What's with the sudden urge to get away from Konoha?"

His eyes narrowed. "No other reason but for training…of course."

She nodded her head sarcastically. "Of course. Training…" she snorted. "Well, to be honest, things have been going pretty slow. Shocking, isn't it? Then again, Orochimaru hasn't attacked in awhile, so there hasn't been any big time battle since your guys' first chunin exam. But anyway, if I'm not mistaken, the only missions available are pretty much either D-rank missions here in Konoha or long-term missions lasting more than a month." She paused shortly. "But that doesn't meet your requirements, does it?"

"No," Neji's teeth grit together and his jaw clenched. "It doesn't."

"Sorry Neji." She apologized even though it was half-hearted. "What's the big rush anyway?"

"Like I said earlier…it's for training purposes."

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved it off. "Look, if anything comes up, I'll be sure to assign you to it first, okay?"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. But I also have one more request."

She sighed. "What?"

"I'd like to request that Hinata be put on the team as well."

Her brows knit together in surprise. "Hinata-chan? What for? Two byakugan holders for one mission seems a bit much. That's only required for A or S-rank missions."

"Even so, I'd like to make sure that she is on the team." His face remained stoic.

Tsunade stared at him with confusion evident on her face. Instead of questioning it further, she just sighed again. "Okay, Neji. Hinata and you will be the first I put on such a mission—if it ever comes up."

"Thank you again, Tsunade-sama." He bowed respectfully and turned on his heel to leave.

"Oh, hey Neji." She called after him. "You knew Naruto got back, right?"

"Yes, I've heard that." He replied without turning back to face her. If he had, she would've no doubt seen the indignation riding over his features.

"Has he been bothering you too much? I know how much he adores Hinata-chan, so I assumed he'd be over at the compound twenty-four seven."

He wasn't about to tell her that he made sure Naruto wasn't allowed anywhere near the compound for obvious reasons. The day he got back, he had ordered the guards to not let him in under any circumstances. Despite that, he still found ways to be with Hinata. "Actually, Tsunade-sama, he hasn't been to the compound since he returned."

"Oh. Well, okay. Just thought I'd ask."

Neji nodded and continued toward the door.

* * *

Hinata giggled at another one of Naruto's jokes. He was animatedly telling her all about his recent mission and all of its adventures. They had gone out earlier for lunch, and now Naruto was walking her back home to the Hyuga compound. "Heh! We showed them alright! Stupid sound ninjas…" 

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you c-came back safely, N-Naruto-kun."

He gave her his fox-like grin. "Well, of course Hina-chan! You didn't think I'd let them hurt me, did ya?"

She lowered her gaze to the ground with a more faint of a smile. "I hoped n-not."

"Yeah…" His smile faded and he began to look unusually serious. "We're getting closer, though. I can feel it. Sasuke's out there…We just have to track his ass down."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Hinata was able to see the deep-rooted hurt in her best friend's eyes. She reached over and hesitantly slipped her hand in Naruto's causing him to look at her curiously. In response, she gave him a comforting smile. "You'll find him, Naruto-kun. I know you will."

His smile returned with the squeeze of his hand. "Thanks, Hina-chan." He looked ahead of him seeing the compound gates come into sight. Seeing it, he stopped their walking and turned to gaze at the confused young woman in front of him. "Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"W-What's wrong?"

He shook his head and gave her a small grin. "That's just it—nothing's wrong. At least, not right now." With his free hand, he held her other hand in his grasp. With both her hands in his, he neared them to his face and placed gentle kisses on her palms. When his eyes drifted back to her face, he almost wanted to laugh at her deep blush. "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, Naruto-kun."

He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Do you, uh, you know…" he sighed and probably would've been rubbing the back of his head if he hadn't been holding onto her hands still. "Ever since I first met you, it was always you and Neji. I mean, I know we were only kids, but he let every guy around know that you were his. And you…you were always saying that you loved Neji, and…then things changed. He became a complete jackass and nearly killed you in the exams. It _seemed _like he hated you, but even then…" he exhaled audibly and met her eyes with intensity. "You never stopped loving him."

Hinata lowered her gaze back down to the ground before letting them drift to their entwined hands. Her smile was replaced by a more sorrowful expression.

"So, I was kind of wondering if maybe…well…" he dropped one of her hands so he could lift her face up with his finger. When her eyes met his once again, he continued. "Do you still love him?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the same time her blush intensified. She repeated the question over in her head in wonder. Oddly enough, she didn't have to think that hard at all to know her answer. It was true, time hadn't changed much. Neji might've gotten colder and more distant, but that never stopped Hinata from loving him any differently than before. If anything, her love could only intensify. This would normally fill her with a content happiness, but one look at her best friend's face altered that.

She didn't have to say anything for Naruto to see the answer in her eyes. He sighed and put on a sad smile. "I thought as much."

"Naruto-kun, I—"

"Don't worry about it. I guess…I was kind of hoping it would fade away after awhile. I was hoping that…you might actually—I don't know—like _me_ like that instead."

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered and stepped forward. With slight hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

It didn't take long for Naruto to respond. With one hand wrapping around her, his other hand began stroking her dark tresses.

"I do love you, Naruto-kun…just…"

"Not like you love Neji, right?" he finished for her with a strange bitterness to his tone. She could feel his bitterness in the way he tightened his arms around her. "That's okay, I guess. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Neji really has no idea how lucky he is to have you, Hina-chan. You're more loyal than anybody I know. I'm jealous."

"I'm…sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just that…" she backed away from him, but kept her focus on the ground. "I could never stop feeling the way I do…when I'm with Neji-sama." She glanced up at him with her own sad smile. "He needs me, Naruto-kun. And…I need him too. I-I can't explain it well…but…"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I got ya." The two began walking toward the Hyuga compound again. "But, do you think that if it doesn't work out between you and Neji…that maybe you could give me a chance?"

Hinata could see the obvious hope in his clear blue eyes, and it nearly broke her heart. Nevertheless, she smiled a genuine smile. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

His wide grin returned. "Cool." He looked away from her and noticed they were now standing at the compound gates. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "Thank you for…walking me home."

Naruto's smile widened. He quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek before turning around. As he jogged away, he waved goodbye to her over his head. "Bye Hina-chan!"

Hinata stood there for a few minutes knowing that her blush was still painted heavily on her cheeks. After shaking her head to clear her mind, she turned and entered the Hyuga compound.

* * *

When Hinata entered her home, she took a quick glance at the time. Seeing that she still had some time before she had to make dinner, she made her way over to the Hyuga garden. Upon arriving, she smiled peacefully and sat down near the large flowerbed. In contentment, she began to cradle the flowers in her hands while stroking the velvet petals with her fingers. Before she knew it, she was humming softly. 

Being there in the garden forced old memories to swarm her mind. She could remember so clearly all the time she and Neji spent in the garden when they were young. After all, it was the first place they really spoke to each other. She was crying because her cursed seal was hurting, and Neji was trying so hard to make the pain go away. Absently, Hinata reached her hand up and stroked her seal. It hadn't hurt since then, and she believed it was more because of Neji rather than just healing over time.

She also remembered being so fearful about people thinking it was ugly on her. It wasn't a conclusion she reached on her own either. There were some children from the main house and some kids at the academy who used to tease her about it all the time. And each time, it was Neji who came to her rescue. He apparently didn't think it was ugly either. _**"You're not." He simply spoke. "Ugly I mean." ** _Hinata smiled in remembrance. **_"Yeah, I think you're cute."_ ** She sighed sadly and leaned back on her heels. The garden was also the place that they were "married". Hinata giggled at the memory while stroking her ring finger. _Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't it have just stayed the same? _

"Is that you, Hinata-chan?" a voice interrupted her reverie.

She quickly turned toward the new presence and recognized him immediately. "Hideki-sama,"

"How's it going?" he walked over and sat next to her on the ground.

"G-Good. H-How are you?"

He smiled widely. "I'm kind of bored actually. Neji took off this morning to go train or whatever, and hasn't returned yet. Geez…He's obviously not the type for hosting much, is he?"

"Neji-sama is just…busy a lot." She defended.

"Oh yeah, sure. He is the heir, after all." It was difficult to tell whether or not he was using sarcasm.

"Is-Is there something I can…help you with?" she asked politely while Neji's warning ran through her mind like an alarm. **_"I don't want you near him if I'm not around."_**

Hideki glanced at her with his smile still present on his face. "Actually…yeah, you could help me."

Some small part of Hinata groaned in irritation. Hideki was nice, but if Neji were to find out about this…well, Hideki's life might be in danger.

"I wanted to ask you a question. Actually, I already asked you about it, but it never got answered. So, I'll just ask it again." His grin widened in anticipation. "What is your relationship exactly with Neji?"

Her eyes widened and her blush returned. "M-My relationship…with N-Neji-sama?"

"Yeah! I've been dying of curiosity."

"W-Why would you ask s-something like that?" she was tempted to hide her red face in her hands.

He raised his eyebrows innocently. "Well, why not? The first time I met you guys, I was kind of shocked 'cause I've never seen a main and branch house relationship like that. I mean, there's usually such a definite line between the two houses. With you two, it's almost invisible." He paused shortly to take a breath and stared off into the sky above. "I talked about it with my grandpa and parents. My parents told me to stop meddling, but my grandpa, who's a lot like me, began to wonder the same thing. Apparently, it shocked and intrigued him too." He faced her again. "You have to understand, Hinata-chan. My grandpa and I are so used to the typical emotionless Hyugas, so when I came upon you it was a surprise. That, and Neji seems to act differently around you. He acts colder to members of his own house than he does to you."

"I-I don't…think that's true…" she muttered under her breath. To Hinata, Neji acted pretty much the same around her as he did the others. He was the same cold, stoic, and distant Neji as he's been since he was eleven. So, what did this Hideki mean when he said Neji acted differently around her?

"I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't observed Neji first. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's observing things. Meeting him, I was able to see that he was probably even more cold-hearted than the rest of us Hyugas. The only emotion I noticed was when he was annoyed. And then here you come, and suddenly he has more than just one emotion."

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm not sure…I'm following, Hideki-sama."

He sighed, but it wasn't out of frustration. "Okay, I'll just have to be direct about this." He met her eyes with an unusual intensity. "The more I watched you two, the more I began to really see the difference between your guys' relationship and the rest of ours. Seriously—compare the relationship between you and Neji to the relationship between me and my protector. With my protector, it's nothing but a birthright. Even though you two try to hide it, the birthright isn't the only connection between the two of you. I can tell." He smirked in triumph.

Panic began to rise in Hinata as if somebody just found out a deep dark secret of hers. And in truth, it really was her secret, but it couldn't have concerned Neji that much. After all, he didn't care for her anymore, right?

"So, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody if you're trying to keep it a secret or anything. I just want to confirm my suspicions is all."

"W-What are your suspicions…exactly?" she asked trying to specify what question she was supposed to answer.

He leaned closer to her and began to whisper. "I believe that there is some kind of _romantic_ connection between you, an average branch member, and Neji, heir to the Hyuga clan." He smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. "It's like some kind of forbidden love thing!"

Hinata blushed furiously, but she wasn't smiling much anymore. Instead, she looked down into her lap and her shoulders visibly slouched. "You're right, Hideki-sama." She replied quietly. "Such a thing _would_ be forbidden…or at least frowned upon. Not just that, though…It'd also be impossible." She gave him a strained smile. "Nothing like that could ever happen."

His smile disappeared and he now gazed at the shy girl, whose eyes were beginning to brim with tears. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head fervently while trying to wipe away her tears. "I-I'm sorry, Hideki-sama. I-It's so w-weak of me to be c-crying like this…" Her sobs, however, continued.

Hideki immediately felt regretful, and reached out to her holding both her hands in his one large hand. After halting her movements of trying to wipe away her tears, her eyes snapped up to meet his sympathetic gaze. "It's true, isn't it?" he asked in a whisper. "There really is something like that going on between you two."

Hinata let out a shaky sigh and nodded eventually. She fought to put on a weak smile and control her sobs. "It's kind of…one-sided though."

"Are you sure?" he gave her a small smile. "It sure doesn't seem that way to me."

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion once again. "What do you mean, Hideki-sama?"

"Well, you see—"

"What the hell is this?" Interrupting them was a voice dripping with ferocity.

The two quickly turned toward the owner of the voice only to go wide-eyed within a second. Hinata gasped audibly. "Neji-sama,"

Neji's stern white eyes flickered to her for a quick moment before focusing back onto the slightly older Hyuga.

Hideki smiled nervously. "Uh, hey there Neji." He glanced over to see that he was still holding onto Hinata's hands, and released them just as fast. "What's up?" he asked innocently.

Neji's hands balled into fists at his sides to go along with his clenched jaw and scowling face. He breathed deeply through his nose in a sad attempt to calm himself.

Hinata immediately jumped up and approached Neji fearfully. She wouldn't have been able to if his focus wasn't so intensely directed to Hideki. Her trembling hand reached toward his own until she touched it gently. At that, he spun around to face her instead. His scowl lessened very subtly. "N-Neji-sama,"

"Why are you crying?" he spat through his gritted teeth. Before she could answer, he grasped onto her upper arms tightly making her wince. He pulled her to him until her face was only an inch of distance from his. As he spoke, his breath cascaded over her face. "Have you no ears? Are you deaf or just ignorant? Did I not tell you stay away from him when I'm not around?" he seethed.

"N-Neji—"

"Did I not say that?" he tightened his grip feeling her body tremble in his hold.

That was when Hideki approached them warily. "Hey, Neji, calm down. It wasn't what it looked like."

Neji faced him. "Stay out of this." He growled.

Being as smart as he was, Hideki stepped away.

Once he was out of the way, Neji turned back to the woman in front of him. "Well?" he waited impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama…We were just…talking, I swear."

Something about seeing tears in Hinata's eyes managed to snap him out of his raging moment. Slowly, his anger was beginning to ebb away. His grip loosened and he sighed deeply. _What is going on with me? Even after all these years, I still get angry over seeing her around any male. It's ridiculous. This is getting out of hand. Pretty soon, I might not be able to control myself any longer. In doing so, I'm only hurting her._ He removed his hands from her arms seeing his imprints there. His eyes narrowed at that, but he turned away from her quickly. "Go make dinner. I'll wait for you in my room. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, Neji-sama." She bowed quickly and jogged away toward the kitchen while wiping away all signs of weeping from her face.

When Hinata disappeared from his sight, Neji glared daggers at Hideki, who bowed lowly.

"Forgive us, Neji-sama. We _were_ only talking…despite what it may have looked like."

Neji ignored him while he walked toward him. He halted when he was standing at his side facing the opposite direction. "If you go near her again…I'll give you the curse mark and keep it activated until you're lying at my feet motionless."

Hideki's eyes widened in fear and his whole body was frozen.

Neji simply schooled his features back to apathy before walking off toward his bedroom.

* * *

Hinata knocked softly on the door before steadying the tray she held in her hands. It didn't seem to help much, since her hands were trembling anyway. "N-Neji-sama, I-I have your dinner." 

"Than get in here." His icy voice replied from inside.

She obeyed by opening the door and entering the room. She kept her focus on the tray, which was now shaking due to her hands. All she had to do was manage to place the tray down on the low table. Suddenly, that seemed like such an impossible feat.

Neji watched her with scrutiny from where he sat at his desk. He wasn't sure if it should please him or irritate him that she was shaking so visibly. And it was no doubt due to the fear she still held toward him. Either way, she was about to drop his meal. With swift movements, he walked in front of her and took the tray from her tremulous grasp. This, of course, caused her to look up at him warily. He merely narrowed his eyes and placed the tray gently onto the table below him. He sat down with his eyes never leaving her.

Hinata bowed to him, and turned around to leave.

Before she even took a step, Neji called out to her. "Sit down."

She froze in her spot. After taking a very deep breath, she turned back around and took her seat opposite him. Her eyes remained fixated on the floor and table. "I-Is there something you—"

"Quiet. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, or have you forgotten your place?" His words managed to send shivers of fear up and down her spine.

"I apologize, N-Neji-sama." She replied in barely a whisper, while praying in her mind that she'll leave with her life still in tact.

Neji grunted and reached for his hot tea. While he was taking a slow drink, his icy eyes analyzed the small woman in front of him. He swallowed and instantly felt a little relaxation run through his tense body. His brows furrowed in response to how uncomfortable he suddenly felt. "Did he hurt you?"

Hinata briefly wondered if her face showed how shocked she was. The way his question sounded forced her heart to skip a beat. It was no doubt meant to come off as indifferent, but there was an underlying emotion in his tone. He almost sounded…concerned or anxious. Before she could wonder anymore about it, she shook her head and finally lifted her face up to meet his. With a small smile, she replied. "He did not, Neji-sama."

Neji nodded to keep from sighing audibly in relief. His eyes narrowed when he focused back onto her. "Than do you care to explain why you were crying?"

Her eyes flew back down to the table while quickly trying to think of what to say. _I can't tell him that I was crying because of him…If I did, he'd ask more questions, and…I'm not sure if that would be a good thing. So, what should I tell him then?_ She whimpered inwardly. _If I try to lie, he'll know. Plus, I've never been a good liar anyway._ Her eyes absently flickered from side to side at a slow pace.

Seeing this, Neji's face tightened into a frown. "Are you planning on answering me?" he asked harshly.

"Y-Yes, I just…um, you see…" she stumbled in a panic. What should I say? "It…It's nothing bad…I was just being…over-emotional."

"That's pleasing, but it's not what I asked."

She flinched and bit down on her bottom lip. _There really is no point in lying to him, so maybe I just better tell him the truth. I just hope he won't get angry or anything…_ "I…I was crying because…because I r-realized that…" she gulped and made sure to not look at his piercing gaze. "That…the person I l-love doesn't love me back, and…e-even if he did…"

She didn't see it, but Neji was inwardly dealing with his conflicting emotions. He honestly had no idea what emotion to show at the moment. A part of him wanted to know who this person was so he could go make them "disappear". The other part—the one he tried to hide away—was wanting to comfort her in any way he could. His fists clenched as he scolded himself for feeling something so absurd.

"Even if he did…love me…" she felt her eyes stinging with tears wanting to escape, but she held them back stubbornly. "It would never…never w-work out."

After collecting himself, he faced away from her and looked at the far corner of the room instead. "And why is that?"

Hinata looked up at that. He was looking away from her, but she kept her saddened gaze solely on his stone-like face. She guessed he must've sensed her watching him, since he turned back to stare at her, except his usual scowling face was quite blank of emotion and thoughts. Hinata's mouth gave him a wavering smile. "Because…it would p-probably disgrace him…"

His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Even so, the two Hyugas never tore their eyes away from each other. _Who could she be talking about? I already surmised that it couldn't be Uzumaki. She knows that he loves her, and if anything, she'd be the one disgraced._ A flashback of Hideki holding Hinata's hands in his ran through his mind. His eyes widened for a brief second before turning into a scowl. He inwardly snarled. _Could it be him? Could she be in love with that fool? It makes sense that he would be disgraced due to the fact that he's of the main house and she of the branch._ His expression returned to confusion. _But they've only known each other for barely two days. That definitely doesn't seem logical no matter how quickly love can act. So, who is it then? It's not Naruto or Hideki…And I don't think it'd be either of her teammates…so who then? Who would be disgraced by falling in love with Hinata? The only way that could happen is if this guy she's in love with is a superior to her. Hideki would've made sense since he's from the Main house…_ He stood up from his spot while in the midst of his thoughts. In quick strides, he found himself standing next to the sitting Hinata with his body towering over her. Their eyes continued to stay locked in silence. _Perhaps that's just it. Perhaps the person she's in love with is from the Main house, which means he's a Hyuga. Now, which Hyuga can it be?_ Because Neji was focusing so intently on his thoughts, it didn't seem to reach his mind when he began to cup her face in one of his hands.

Hinata's heart raced and her body stiffened. That only lasted shortly before she began to lean into his hand with her eyes closed in contentment.

Neji's calloused thumb caressed her velvety cheek. _How is it possible that she's still as soft as I remember? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was never involved in any type of fight._ Suddenly, his eyes trailed down to her lips causing his thumb to follow that direction. At the same time he was running his thumb over her petal-like lips, his own body was kneeling down to be level with her. It was as if all logic had left the room, and he had lost control of his own body. He didn't even have the willpower to mindfully object to what he was doing. Rather, his face neared her own without his eyes drifting anywhere but her awaiting lips. Hinata kept her eyes closed, but could feel when his breath streamed over her face. Knowing what was going to happen next, she parted her lips and leaned slightly forward. "Neji…"

_

* * *

_**Okay! I'm going to end it there. Sorry about the cliffy, but if I kept going, this chapter would be the size of two chapters instead of one. I didn't want that, so this is what you get. Please Review!**


	13. Conflicting Emotions

**Author Note: **Sorry that this took awhile to get out. I was having trouble planning out this chapter and filling in the gaps. Hopefully, it came out okay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Ages: Neji: 16 --- Hinata: 15_**

* * *

**Conflicting Emotions**

"Neji…" she whispered allowing her breath to cascade over his mouth, which was nearing ever so close to hers. Her eyes had shut while she waited for their lips to touch.

Neji, on the other hand, kept his eyes half-way opened in a daze. It was all so strange to him. His mind was practically screaming at him to stop. This was illogical, and didn't make any sense. She was a branch member, and he was from the Main house—the heir for God's sake! Everything about that just shouted forbidden. Despite how _right _it felt and how enticing her lips looked, so many thoughts were whirling around in his mind. Normally, these thoughts of warning would sound clear as a bell, but right now they were nothing but a faded buzz or a whisper of the wind. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Should he even care? Wasn't he supposed to care? Instead of leaning closer to her with his lips a mere brush away from hers, wasn't he supposed to be ordering her to leave now and only appear again when it was time for his next meal? If that's the way it was _supposed _to be, then why the hell wasn't it _happening_?

His eyes scanned over her face for a quick second. It almost shocked him with what he saw and noticed. She was leaning into him almost as if…as if she _wanted _this. _Wait, why would she be so willing if she was in love with someone else?_

_Unless…_ Neji halted his movements and leaned away from her.

Hinata noticed this, and fluttered her eyes open to stare at him questionably. "Neji-sama…?"

Neji only stared while the thoughts ran through his head. _Unless…the Hyuga she's in love with is…me. _Such a realization managed to make him feel like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Neji-sama…A-Are you…Is something wrong?" she continued to question getting worried.

_But how could that be? That doesn't make sense…It couldn't make sense. _But it did. It was a logical conclusion. It was like he had just finished a puzzle, but when he looked at the complete picture it didn't look right. Even though the puzzle pieces were in their places, the picture made it seem like they didn't fit together at all. _No…that can't be it. It wouldn't be me…It couldn't be me. Why the hell would she fall in love with the person who hurt her all these years? Even though the facts all add up to my assumption, it still doesn't seem __rational. _He hardened his face into a frown. _That's it then. It's just an assumption. And assumptions can be proven wrong. _He backed away from her fully and stood up. His menacing eyes remained fixed on hers.

Hinata's brows furrowed. "Neji-sama? What is—"

"Leave." He stated coldly making her eyes widen a fraction.

She tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand what he had just said. Who could blame her? One minute he tries to kiss her and the next he's telling her to get out. "N-Neji-sama—"

"I said leave!"

She flinched and jumped up while practically running for the door. Without even a second of hesitation, she opened the door and exited swiftly leaving Neji alone once again.

When she had disappeared, he let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His hand moved to hold his forehead and cover his eyes. _Just what the hell is going on here? What the hell is going on with me?_

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

_Damn her. Curse her. Damn it all! _He fumed inwardly as he stalked down the corridors heading for the meeting room. How had this happened? Their lips didn't even touch, and suddenly he found himself having a dream about her? Not just any dream either—oh no—but a very vivid and exotic dream. _If I had control over my dreams, nothing like that would ever appear! _As much as he tried fervently to forget about the erotic dream, fate wasn't allowing it. He kept being reminded of the way they kissed and held onto each other with such passion. How could he forget the way both their hands stroked and caressed each other, and the way their breaths quickened into labored pants? How could he possibly push aside the odd amount of male pride he felt during his dream? The way she lay under him looking so vulnerable and innocent, and yet not stopping him from having his way with her…

And then he of course woke up in a sweat, and ran into his bathroom to take a cold shower. Damn those stupid hormones. Of all the women in the world for his hormones to react to, it had to be her. _Her. _A lowly branch servant. His rightful Protector. His chosen caretaker. The one he claimed as a child. The one who turned her back on _their _possibilities. The one he hurt because of it. She was the cause for bursts of anger and jealousy when he saw her with another male. She was a list of things that he couldn't even describe. But to put it bluntly, she was _his _Hinata, the very one he dreamt making love to. Yes, he hated how she affected him. But at the moment, he hated his stupid teenage hormones more.

With a grunt, Neji slid open the door to his office. As he walked lithely to his desk, he already saw his visitors standing patiently, and now bowing respectfully. The two men were brothers in the traveling Hyuga group. Neji supposed they acted as the leaders. Once Neji took his seat, the two men made themselves comfortable in the two chairs placed in front of Neji's father's old desk. "You requested to see me, Hiroki and Hajime." Neji was purely business now. His cold impassive eyes remained on the two older men before him, and held such authority that it probably made the older men feel like little children all over again. How could a young man contain so much maturity?

Hiroki, the oldest, cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Yes, Neji-sama. We would just like to inform you that we have stocked up on supplies and are prepared to leave again." He paused after giving a quick glance to his brother. "However, we were wondering if it would be at all possible for us to, maybe, stay a little longer. It seems we are a little wearier of our recent travels than we first thought."

"Yes," Hajime added in. "So, we would like to ask your permission to stay a little longer for recuperating purposes."

Neji stayed silent and still as a statue while the two men stared at him hopefully. Inwardly, Neji really didn't care anymore. He might've rejected their plea the other day, but now all was well. Hideki was his main problem. He seemed to be quite the nosey type and tried to make assumptions that just weren't "true". That wasn't the main reason, though. Just the thought of him touching Hinata was enough to get him to wonder if killing the slightly older teen would really be that bad. Luckily, Hideki backed off after Neji's little threat, and never bothered to stay in the same room as Hinata. If there was one common thing each Hyuga feared, it would be the activation of the curse seal mark. Hideki was being smart in deciding to stay as far away from the shy Hyuga as possible. Thus, Neji wasn't bothered with their request. "It's perfectly fine." He answered emotionlessly. "Stay as long as you like. This is your home just as much as it is the rest of ours."

The two bowed to him lowly. "Thank you, Neji-sama. Thank you so much for your generous hospitality."

"My brother is right." Hajime spoke up keeping his bow as low as possible. "You make a fine Hyuga heir, and will become a proud and powerful clan leader."

Neji only grunted in bemusement and stood up from his chair. "If that's the only business we have to discuss, you are dismissed now. I have other matters to get to today."

* * *

**_A few days later..._**

The hot water streamed down Hinata's naked body washing away all the remaining soap suds. While she combed her fingers through her soaked hair, her mind remained in a daze. Ever since that one moment that Neji had almost kissed her, it felt like the entire Hyuga household had shifted off balance. Then again, it could've been just her.

She lathered her hair in conditioner and stepped away from the shower spray to let it sit. As she stood, she stared blankly at the tiled wall in deep thought. Something strange was definitely going on. Hideki wasn't talking to her anymore. In fact, every room she entered that she saw him in, it was almost like he was burned suddenly. The minute his eyes laid upon hers, he dashed from the room making up some excuse about having to be somewhere else. She wasn't sure if she should feel hurt or grateful.

But Hideki was only minor compared to Neji's reactions. He became distant and quiet—more so than before. Now, Hinata was used to Neji's usual cold attitude, but this was entirely new and different. Every time they passed each other in the hallways or whenever she came to bring him his meals…it was always the same. The tension was tangible. On the outside he looked expressionless, but his presence gave off something full of expression and emotion…something Hinata couldn't understand. She sighed and moved back into the water to rinse her hair.

When she finished her shower, she stepped out and already began drying off her body and hair. During this time, her thoughts drifted back to Neji's peculiar behavior. It seemed like nothing had changed, but Hinata knew better. There was something different about the way he watched her and looked at her…even the way he glared at her. Every time she met his gaze, he turned away with a grunt as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He had gotten fidgety too. In the times when she would bring him his meals, his restlessness became a little _too _noticeable. It was her duty to set out his meal. Meaning, while he sat in his spot at the low table in his room, Hinata sat opposite him. She would lay out his plate, his eating utensils, and his tea, and she would do this while bending over the table to reach. It was always in that single moment when she caught sight of his clenched fists and his face turned away like she repulsed him or something. Even so, his expression clearly emanated frustration. But what was the reason?

Shaking her head, Hinata tossed the towel to the side and glanced around for her clothes. After a few minutes, she let out a gasp and almost wanted to hit herself on the forehead. _I forgot to bring my clothes with me! _Now, if she were a Main house member, this wouldn't be a problem because each of their rooms had their own private bathrooms. Unfortunately, Hinata was born a branch member, and along with the other branch members, she lived in the lesser part of the compound. The rooms were all divided into groups of about fifteen members. Each group shared one public bathroom, which also contained their single shower. Because of this, the individuals would usually bring their clothes with them into the bathroom so they could change instead of running through the halls in only their towels. Hinata normally remembered to bring her clothes, but luck obviously wasn't with her today. She blamed herself for keeping her mind so occupied with other thoughts.

Repressing a groan, she picked up her towel again and wrapped it snugly around her body. She situated her hair so that it could at least help cover up her naked shoulders. With that done, she opened the door quietly and slowly. Once the opening was wide enough, she stuck her head out and looked down both sides of the hallway. It was the early morning, so she had a good chance of not getting caught. _Oh, please let everyone still be asleep. _Half-way down the corridor, she saw her bedroom door almost welcoming her. If she could just run to it, then she would be safe and sound. It normally wasn't a long run, but in her panic, it seemed a hell of a lot longer than she remembered.

Taking a deep inhale of oxygen, she opened the door fully and ran out into the empty hallway. She passed by one door, two doors, three doors, she was halfway there, four doors, five doors, her eyes were trained on that one door that she called her own, six doors, seven doors…_I'm almost there. Nobody is even around yet. Maybe this hasn't been completely unlucky—ouch! _She crashed into what felt like a stone wall, and fell backwards onto her behind. Her hand flew to her lower back as if that would alleviate the throbbing pain. "Oh…" she muttered.

An uncomfortable clearing of the throat alerted Hinata that someone else was there. "Hinata…" the gruff voice spoke huskily.

Her face snapped upwards and looked to see that the stone wall she had crashed into was actually Neji. Her whole face heated into a blush even she didn't know she was capable of. His own face was turned away in a hard-to-read embarrassment. What made it worse was that she just realized that she was wearing only a towel. With that, she looked down quickly seeing that there was no hand to hold the two ends of the towel together, thus making her towel crumple around her naked body. And yes, she was naked and exposed to the cold winds of the world…or at least the compound. To add on to that horror, Neji was standing in front of her. Even though it comforted her to know that he was turned away, there was still that chance that he got a glimpse of her naked form, and that nearly made her pass out. In a rush, she snatched up her towel and wrapped it around her firmly this time. "S-S-Sorry N-Neji-sama!" she whimpered and ran into her bedroom shutting the door behind her with an audible thud.

Once she disappeared from his sight, he let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His fists were shaking slightly, and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. His eyes were wide in obvious shock and all just because he did in fact get a glimpse of the nude Hinata. How odd. The one time he decided to take a stroll around the entire compound—even the branch house—he ended up running into the unclothed Hinata. As if that wasn't "bad" enough, he found the sight of her bare body quite…alluring.

As for the overheating Hinata, once she was inside her room, she leaned against the door and slumped to the ground. Her heart was racing and pounding against her chest, and there was no doubt in her mind that her face resembled a tomato. Letting out a shaky breath, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in the comfort of those arms.

* * *

_Cursed hormones._ Neji clenched onto his pant legs forming his hands into fists. Just when he was able to ignore his interesting dreams, there Hinata had to go and expose to him her uncovered body in another moment of clumsiness. And he hated how he couldn't manage to hate her for that. He hated that he felt no regret for it. He despised that he actually enjoyed seeing her in such a state. And he utterly loathed himself for every thought that passed through his mind afterwards. Never before had he hated himself so much. 

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. It aggravated him that he actually wanted to see her again—naked or not. He wanted to touch that silky skin of hers, and inhale whatever scent she carried. He wanted to taste her lips, and make her shudder in his grasp. Oh…the things he wanted to do to her…It only made him despise himself further. These thoughts of his were dangerous, and needed to be put to a stop at once. But…how? Usually, whenever something was bothering him, he usually went out into the forest training grounds to work himself thoughtless. Perhaps that was the choice option at the moment. Yes, training would be very beneficial. With that, he headed off to the nearby forest.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Hinata noticed that Neji still hadn't returned home. He apparently left word with her father before he left saying that he was going to go train. Usually, Neji always told Hinata where he was going, but after their encounter that morning she was thankful he decided against it. After all, there was only so much blushing she could do in a day without exploding from the heat. Her thoughts drifted back to his expression when she did run into him. She was right. He had that same expression on his face that was like the other expressions he's been giving her since their almost-kiss. She wasn't sure if it was due to the shock, but Neji let his stoic facial cast drop for a split second. When that happened, Hinata saw something she'd never seen before in his icy eyes. If she had to describe that one emotion in his eyes, she would say it looked a lot like hunger. 

A shudder rippled through her body. _Things are changing again. But this time, I'm not sure how to handle it. Also, I'm not even sure what it's all changing into. Good or bad? Or maybe both? _

"Sister, what's wrong?" Hanabi's small voice forced Hinata out of her reverie.

The older Hyuga nearly forgot where she was. Her little sister had pleaded with her to take her to the Hyuga garden. Now they both reclined on the grass near the large flowerbed with a large willow shadowing the two sisters. Hinata was leaning her back against the tree with Hanabi resting her head on Hinata's lap. Hinata gazed down at the ten-year-old with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Hanabi-chan. I was just dozing off."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow before nuzzling more comfortably in her older sister's lap. "You look worried."

Hinata stared blankly for a second before smiling again. "It's nothing. I was just thinking is all." She replied and began combing her fingers through Hanabi's thin dark tresses.

With a sigh of comfort, Hanabi closed her eyes and felt the temptation to drift off to sleep. "Okay, sis…whatever you say." She murmured situating into a more contented position. Only a few minutes passed before Hanabi spoke again. "Hey, sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to leave?"

Hinata stopped combing Hanabi's hair. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged. "Father said I shouldn't hang on you all the time. He said that you have responsibilities and they'll only increase from now on. He said that pretty soon you'll be getting married and leaving us to go raise your own family…" she sat up and stared at Hinata with desperation clear in her opal eyes. "But you won't leave, right sis? You'll stay here with me, won't you?"

Hinata's confused features softened into a small smile. "You don't have to worry about that, Hanabi-chan. It'll be awhile before any of that happens." She giggled. "I'm only fifteen after all."

That seemed to placate the younger one allowing her to give a wide smile in return. "That's good. I don't want you to leave." She lied back down again. "I want you to stay here with me forever, okay?"

Hinata giggled softly. "Of course, Hanabi-chan. I won't leave you, I promise."

A small sigh of contentment was heard from Hanabi. "You make a good mother, sister."

Hinata bit down on her lip to suppress the tears that wanted to escape in her happiness. It didn't surprise her that Hanabi thought of her as a mother, especially when she never actually knew their mother. If Hanabi wanted a mother, Hinata was more than willing to be the mother for her rather than the sister.

From behind them, Hinata heard the door to the compound open along with some conversing. The talking itself sounded almost urgent. Turning around to face the new visitor, Hinata immediately recognized the slightly older girl. "Tenten-chan…" she whispered watching the girl run toward her eagerly.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" she greeted and stopped in front of her giving some time to normalize her quick breathing.

"G-Good afternoon, Tenten-chan. Is there something I can…help you with?"

"Actually, yeah. Here, I got this for ya." She reached behind her and pulled out a scroll. "It's a summons from hokage-sama. I got one for Neji-kun too. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Hanabi got off of Hinata to allow her to stand up. Hinata took the scroll from Neji's teammate, and gave her a smile. "Yes, I believe N-Neji-sama is out training in the forest." She paused for a short second. "I can deliver it to him…if you'd like?"

Tenten shook her head vigorously. "That's okay. I'll go find him."

"A-Are you sure? I-I can do it if you want?"

"No, no. I want to. It's okay, really." A light blush painted Tenten's cheeks before she faced the main gates again. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around, Hinata-chan!" she waved before dashing away and exiting the compound.

Hinata stared after her blankly for a moment. _Tenten-chan…Does she…does she like Neji-sama…?_

"So, what is it?" Hanabi asked bringing Hinata's attention back to the scroll.

"I'm not sure…" Hinata opened the scroll and scanned over the contents. "It just says that…I need to go to the hokage's office immediately."

"I bet it's a mission."

"Probably…"

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled as she approached the Hyuga heir. 

He stopped his training and watched her with his usual stone cold eyes. "What do you want, Tenten?"

Once she was in front of him, with that small blush on her cheeks, she handed him the scroll. "It's from Tsunade-sama. I just got done giving one to Hinata-chan as well."

He snatched it from her and immediately began reading over it.

It was silent while he read it, and she eventually found herself switching her weight from one foot to the other. "So, what does she want?"

Without looking up at her, he replied. "It's just a summons."

"You think it's a mission?" she asked edging closer to him pretending to read the open scroll in his hands.

Noticing this, he closed the scroll and stepped away. "You gave one to Hinata, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I have no doubt it is in fact a mission."

She quirked a brow. "How do you know?"

He glanced at her briefly before looking up into the sky. "Why else would she summon two byakugan holders?"

Even though she still didn't get why he was so sure that it was a mission, she ended up just shrugging. "Okay…"

When she didn't leave, he turned back to face her. "Is there something else?"

Her blush intensified, but it could never compete with Hinata's. "Oh, nothing…I was just thinking that, you know…maybe if it's not a mission, we could…maybe hang out?"

His eyes narrowed in speculation. "Hang out? Why would we do something like that?"

"To have fun, of course."

"We already went out yesterday for lunch, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was with our team. I was thinking that maybe it could…just be us…" she trailed off getting more nervous by the second.

Neji wasn't a fool. He understood clearly what she was getting at. If he said yes, he could see it all play out before him like a movie. They'd "hang out", she'd think it was some kind of date, she'd ask him to make it official, and she probably expected them to be some kind of couple. Honestly, it disgusted Neji. He had a difficult time just standing his teammates, and now the female one wanted to date him? Inwardly, he snarled in distaste. _She's got to be kidding. I'm not interested in her—why would I be? I know Lee seems to like her, but I don't see what he finds so appealing. _He tried to imagine what it would be like to even kiss this girl, but when he envisioned it, he shuddered in repulsion. Yes, there was nothing there. No desire, no wanting, nothing. Nothing like he felt when he envisioned it to be Hinata he was touching. Quickly, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I'm afraid I'm quite busy." He finally answered.

"Oh…okay. Maybe another time, then?" She looked almost desperate and a little too hopeful.

"I need to get going. Tsunade-sama has never been patient." He spoke and walked past her slowly before darting into the trees.

Behind him, Tenten's face hardened into a frown.

* * *

**All right. Done with yet another chapter. It's getting juicy, isn't it? I told you it was going to get interesting. But this is only the beginning. Ha ha! Please review!**


	14. Fateful Mission

**Author Note:**Okay, I think it would be best if you all knew why I've been getting these out kind of late. I've been very busy, and it will only increase in the next few weeks, maybe months. I'm starting my first year of college, so that takes time. Also, I've been dealing with some personal issues involving my family and friends. I'm sorry, but they come first before my writing. Luckily, it's all cooling down now, so I should be getting a little more time to work on these. Be patient, please, that's all I ask!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Fateful Mission**

Hinata knocked softly on the double doors that led into the hokage's office. When she heard the loud "come in", she opened the door and walked quietly inside. Despite her silent entrance, all the attention in the room turned to her making her realize that she was the last one to show up. Ahead of her stood Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji, and of course Tsunade behind her desk. Hinata smiled in greeting and got various kinds of greetings in return. Shikamaru and Shino nodded, Kiba waved at her frantically, and Naruto ran up to her embracing her into a tight bear hug. Looking over Naruto's shoulder, she saw Neji watching her with a scowl, but it seemed more directed toward her best friend. "Hina-chan! I can't believe I get to go on a mission with you! This'll be great!"

"S-So, it is a mission…" she muttered, and Naruto released her allowing them both to stand next to the others. When she got near them, Kiba stood on the other side of Hinata and flung an arm over her shoulders.

"Of course it's a mission. It sounds pretty dangerous too. I'm excited!" he hollered making Hinata giggle into her hand.

Naruto frowned and slapped Kiba's arm away from Hinata earning him a glare from the dog boy. "What the hell was that for, Naruto?"

"I don't like you touching Hina-chan, so back off."

"Oh, you think you own her or something?" Kiba yelled. "She's not even your girlfriend!"

"Maybe not now, but who's to say we won't be dating in the future, huh?" Naruto retorted angrily.

"That will only happen over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table nearly breaking it in half. "Shut up!" Her shout made them immediately cease their yelling. They turned away from each other grumbling incoherent words under their breath, but nonetheless they were quiet. Tsunade leaned over her desk and stared at the group with all seriousness. "Now," she began. "As you have correctly guessed, I have assigned you all to a mission. It's an A-rank mission and must be completed as soon as possible."

"Is that why there are two Hyugas on the team?" Shikamaru asked stifling a yawn.

"What?"

"Well, either this mission is pretty urgent, or you just like to overdo things a little bit."

Tsunade sighed, and exchanged a quick meaningful glance with the male Hyuga. "Yes, this mission is pretty urgent. I put two Hyugas on the team to get it done quicker. The objective is to track down a small band of thieves who have just recently acquired a scroll of importance. The scroll was being hand-delivered by a nobleman, but he was attacked on the way here, and the scroll was stolen. It is your job to track them down and get the scroll back before they reach the borders. Shikamaru, I'm placing you as team captain. Any questions?"

"Where was the scroll stolen at exactly?" Shikamaru asked while forming a plan of strategy in his genius mind.

"The nobleman wasn't sure, but he gave an estimate of about a half-mile away from the Konoha gates. This occurred early yesterday morning. The nobleman was lightly injured, so it took him awhile to arrive at the village and report the attack. Anything else?" She glanced around at the group seeing none of them looking confused. "All right. I want you to head out immediately, and return within the next week or so. If you are not back or have not sent word, then I will send another team out to find you. Is that clear to all of you?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Most of them replied.

"Sure thing, Granny Tsunade! This'll be a piece of cake!"

She sighed and sat back down in her chair. Her eyes met with Hinata's and she smiled sympathetically. "Good luck, Hinata-chan. I give you permission to hurt any of these boys if they bother you."

Hinata blushed and waved her hands in front of her. "I-I don't think that'll b-be necessary, Tsunade-sama."

The older woman shrugged in nonchalance. "Okay, get going. Don't fail me, or it'll be your heads!"

At that, they all exited the room and left back to their houses to get prepared for their departure.

* * *

With her bag slung over her shoulders, Hinata ran toward the Hyuga entrance gates. Waiting just outside of the gates was Neji, with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed in content. Upon hearing her footsteps, Neji opened his eyes and directed his gaze to the shy Hyuga. "Are you finally ready?" 

"Y-Yes, Neji-sama. I'm ready." She gave him a small smile. He merely grunted and walked ahead of her.

They arrived at the Konoha Gate only to see that their team leader hadn't quite shown up yet. Shino was standing off to the side looking like his usual impassive self, Kiba was next to Akamaru giving him a good scratch behind the ears, and Naruto was pacing back and forth in his obvious impatience. "Where's Shikamaru?" Neji asked the group once they were close enough.

Shino glanced up, Naruto stopped pacing, and Kiba answered. "We have no stinking clue. You'd think the team leader should be the first one to arrive."

Naruto smiled a wide grin and ran up to Hinata. "Hey, Hina-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Kiba and Shino soon went over to join their little group. Neji glanced over and watched for a moment while the three teenagers crowded Hinata starting a friendly conversation. Oddly enough, it was the dog that got more of her attention. Once Akamaru came over to Hinata, she knelt down and allowed the large canine to lick her face. It was her giggle that made all the males pause their talking just to watch the happy Hinata.

"I see everyone's here." Shikamaru's voice forced their attention from Hinata to him. "That's good. We can get started."

"You're late!" Naruto bellowed making the lazy genius wince from the loud noise.

"Technically, we never had a meeting time." He drawled and faced the group. "All right, listen up. First, we're going to travel to the place of attack and gather as many clues as we can. Once we find out where the thieves took off to, then I'll explain further." He paused shortly to yawn. "We were told that it happened about a half-mile from here, so let's get going. I want the two Hyugas up front to be watching for any sign of there being a fight or a struggle. Perhaps the nobleman left a few things behind when he got attacked, so that should help in finding the exact location." Neji and Hinata nodded. "Kiba and I will stay in the middle, and Shino and Naruto in the back. Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to be on alert for anything that smells like this." Shikamaru tossed them a ripped piece of dark purple cloth.

Kiba took a sniff and held it out in front of Akamaru for him to smell as well. "What is it?"

"I managed to ask Tsunade-sama for a scrap of clothing that belonged to the nobleman on the day he was attacked. In case Neji and Hinata-san don't see anything, it'd help to have someone to cover the sense of smell area."

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto waved his hand in the air. "What do I get to do?"

Shikamaru tilted his head giving Naruto his typical bored expression. "You and Shino are going to keep watch from behind and around. It's unlikely for us to get attacked between here and the place where the scroll was stolen, but it's better to be prepared anyway. The four of us will be busy, so we'll need you two to watch out for any nearby attackers. Understand?"

The group nodded, with some more enthusiastic than others.

"All right, let's get going."

* * *

If it weren't for Kiba and Naruto, the walk there would've been quite silent. From the back, Naruto attempted to have a conversation with Shino, but that was put to a dead end when the bug specialist gave Naruto one of his patented glares. Shikamaru and Kiba talked for a short time before being interrupted by Naruto, who seemed like he needed _someone _to talk to. Therefore, Kiba and Naruto began their usual "talking", and were quieted whenever they got too loud or near the point of wanting to get in a fight. Other than Shino, Neji and Hinata were the quietest. The tension between them was as tangible as it had been since a little less than a week ago. The only ones in the group to actually notice this strange awkwardness between the two was Shikamaru and Shino, but they said nothing of it. 

If anything, Shino would wait until later before approaching his sisterly teammate. After all, Shino still didn't like Neji, and trusting him was a far off concept. He had no doubt that something had happened between the two to cause such tension, but what made him worried was that he feared if anything happened to Hinata. It was a good thing Kiba didn't notice; otherwise a fight would've broken out between the dog boy and Hyuga genius. To make it worse, Naruto would've joined in and actually assisted Kiba. Thank God Shino had the most self-restraint, besides Shikamaru of course, but that was because the lazy strategist just didn't care much.

With their byakugans activated, Neji and Hinata were keeping themselves occupied with watching the surrounding area. They had no doubt in their minds that the nobleman was attacked on the main road, so at least they were headed in the right direction. Even so, they still scoured the forest for any other signs. They would look as far as their byakugans could see, and when nothing appeared, they would deactivate and continue walking. It was during this time that they felt the true weight of the tension between them.

While Neji was keeping his outer appearance apathetic, inwardly he was trying to keep his mind focused on anything but the person walking next to him. That proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. He hated how his eyes automatically followed every move she made, whether it was a turn of her head or her hands clasping and unclasping in front of her. It nearly drove him insane.

As for Hinata, she didn't seem as attune to Neji's movements as he was to hers. Instead, she would just take quick glances at him before looking elsewhere. The blush on her cheeks didn't seem to fade at all, and only intensified when he caught her looking at him. In order to get her mind off of him, she tried to focus on the animated conversation going on behind her. It seemed Kiba and Naruto were arguing about another pointless subject.

"I'm telling you," Naruto nearly shouted using his arms for emphasis. "Ero-sennin writes those books that Kakashi-sensei likes!"

"No way! Jiraiya-sama wouldn't write something like that. He's a respectable legendary sanin."

"He does too! I've read some of it—as boring as it was—and he even admits to doing research for them!"

Shikamaru faced them. "He always told everyone he was doing research on the Akatsuki."

Naruto groaned in frustration. "That's just his excuse so he won't get in trouble by Granny Tsunade."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Naruto. That seems really unlikely."

"Not if you traveled with the perverted hermit for nearly three years…" he grumbled with his arms crossed stubbornly.

Hinata bit down on her lip to suppress a giggle, which didn't go unnoticed by Neji. "I don't see how you find that idiot so amusing." He said lowly knowing the others wouldn't hear over Naruto's shouts.

Hinata turned to him with any sign of her giggling gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Of course Naruto—who else would I be referring to?" he replied harshly.

She lowered her gaze to the ground in silence.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Meeting his stern gaze again, she tried to give him a small smile as wavering as it was. "Naruto-kun…I think he's…very funny."

His eyes absently watched her petal-like lips move to form the words, and quickly looked forward again before any unwanted thoughts came to mind. "Funny…" he muttered. "He seems more annoying to me." He was caught off guard when she giggled lightly.

Her petite hand was covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"What?" he questioned confusedly.

When her laughter ceased, she smiled up at him with the smile he hadn't seen since they were children. It nearly froze him in his tracks. "Your opinions of Naruto-kun h-haven't changed much…these past years."

He stared at her blankly until she looked ahead in embarrassment. When he faced away, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. The conversation behind them filled the silence once again.

"Why do you call him 'Ero-sennin' anyway?" Kiba asked with mild curiosity.

Naruto seemed near his breaking point. Inwardly, he wondered if it was always this agitating to explain something to ignorant people. "Because he's perverted!"

The canine master shook his head with a wide grin. "Still, I just don't get—" he halted when Akamaru barked. "What is it, boy?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks to look back at the dog. Akamaru was sniffing the ground and air around him before barking lowly to Kiba.

Kiba's face seemed to brighten. "You caught the scent?"

Immediately, Neji activated his byakugan to search ahead.

Akamaru barked again making Kiba smile wider in anticipation. "Lead the way, Akamaru!" With that, the large dog ran off ahead of them with Kiba at his side.

Neji and Hinata ran just behind them to search around for any signs.

The other three were just behind them watching with careful eyes. "Hina-chan, do you see anything?"

Hinata shook her head solemnly. "Not yet, Naruto-kun."

"I can." Neji spoke up shortly afterward. It was a proven fact in the clan that Neji had enhanced his byakugan over the years in order to see around 800 meters away. The average Hyuga had only a 50 meter radius, but Hinata's was a 500 meter radius due to her rigorous training methods. Thus, it made sense that Neji was able to see what she obviously couldn't.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru asked the older Hyuga.

Neji narrowed his eyes to get better focus. Even though he could see, it was difficult to make out something so far away. "It looks like some boxes scattered on the road, along with a broken down carriage."

"A carriage?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"It probably belongs to the nobleman." Shikamaru explained his suspicion. "He was using the carriage to carry any items he had. If I had to guess, I'd say the carriage got damaged during the attack, so the man left it behind and probably rode his horse back to the village. I was wondering earlier how he had arrived in the time he did. If he was injured, it would've taken him longer."

"Then why didn't we see the horse tracks?"

"This is a main road, Naruto. It'd be difficult to distinguish one horse's tracks compared to another."

"Oh…"

Shikamaru looked toward Neji again. "How far away is it?"

Kiba piped up. "We're getting closer!"

Neji ignored him. "About 650 meters directly ahead."

The team leader nodded. "Any people around?" Enemy ninjas more like it.

Neji was looking straight ahead, while Hinata focused more on the surrounding forest. They could see nearly 360 degrees, but it was more reliable when they were focusing on a certain area. "Hinata?" Neji asked sternly, but not unkindly.

"No, Neji-sama." She replied meekly.

He nodded. "I don't see anyone around either."

Shikamaru grunted in understanding and the group sped up.

When they finally arrived, they were able to see what Neji had told them except with more detail. Emptied boxes littered the ground surrounding the carriage. The carriage itself was in poor condition. Two of its wheels were detached and lying on the ground near the forest edge. Indents and scratches were embedded in the painted wooden surface, which made the scene look more like an ambush rather than a wreck. It also led them to believe that the thieves were no doubt carrying weapons. As to what kind, they weren't sure. "All right, Neji and Hinata-san? I want you two to check the area for any sign of the thieves' tracks. Kiba and Akamaru, I want you to try to get their scent. Shino and Naruto, see if there's anything left behind besides the carriage and boxes. I'll send a note to Tsunade-sama." The group nodded and went about their tasks, while Shikamaru whistled loudly into the wind. Within a few moments, one of Konoha's messenger birds flew down to land on Shikamaru's forearm. He was glad that he had asked the fifth to have a messenger bird on alert so that he could send back the coordinates. After all, somebody had to come and take care of the mess.

* * *

Shikamaru stood while Shino and Naruto approached him. Shino remained calm, but Naruto seemed disappointed. "Well? Did you find anything?" 

Knowing Naruto to do the talking, Shino kept quiet. "Oh yeah. We found stuff." He pursed his lips. "That guy's crap is all over. It's a bunch of useless junk—no money at all!"

"The thieves could've taken the money." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't blame them for leaving all this stuff behind." He threw a glance at the discarded boxes and carriage. "Who would want to steal futons and plastic jewelry?"

"I believe the nobleman was also a trader." Shino added in. "Which could also explain why there couldn't be any money."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A logical conclusion. In fact, I think I remember Tsunade-sama mentioning him being a trader. It was more of a side job, though, so it didn't seem like important information." He looked to his side and saw Kiba and Akamaru walking toward them slowly. "Did you find anything?"

Both of them shook their heads solemnly. "Not a thing. I mean, we smelled the nobleman's scent all over this place, along with some weird fragrances." He noticed Shikamaru's raised brow, so he continued. "Some of his cargo was therapeutic oils. If the thieves left their scent behind, we won't smell it over that potent stuff." Kiba sighed and scratched his head. "We even checked the nearby forest, but without knowing what we're supposed to be smellin' we ain't going to know if we picked up anything."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand." He took a quick glance around. "Where'd the Hyugas go?"

Kiba and Naruto just seemed to notice that they weren't there and immediately began looking around for Hinata. Shino, on the other hand, answered knowingly. "Neji and Hinata-chan took off into the forest in opposite directions. They're searching pretty thoroughly."

"Good. Hopefully they'll come back with something."

* * *

Hinata stood still and kept a close watch for anything that stood out of place in the tranquil forest. Every movement caught her eye only for her to find out it was a bird or squirrel. She tried to ignore those movements, and instead tried to focus more on the ground for any footprints. The ground was practically covered in weeds and bushes, and not to mention trees. Everywhere, there was green foliage. Even with the help of the byakugan, Hinata still managed to trip over a few things when walking. That is why she decided to stand still and look around with just her eyes. Unfortunately, nothing was showing up. _They must be pretty skillful thieves if they can cover up their tracks so well. Then again, it's difficult enough trying to find a beaten path. _She sighed and walked forward a few feet trying to go deeper into the forest. 

She stopped again a few yards away and gave a thorough all-around search. Still there was nothing. Not one footprint besides her own. Absently, she watched a few squirrels running around each other probably fighting over food. They sprinted up a nearby tree and stopped halfway on a low branch. Without really thinking, one of the squirrels leaped for the branch on a neighboring tree. Hinata would've assumed the little animal wouldn't have made it, but the branches of all the trees were really close together. She giggled. _The way they jump from tree to tree kind of reminds me of the way we run through the forest. _She let out an inaudible laugh. _They're like ninja squirrels…_ And just like that, her laughing ceased and her eyes widened. Looking quickly up on the tree branches, she felt the puzzle pieces click together in her mind. _Ninjas…What if the thieves were ninjas?_

Hinata jumped onto the closest branch to her and scoured the bark of the other branches. Only a few moments later, she gasped when a footprint embedded into a branch caught her eye. Following the direction of the footprint, she began to notice that there were more noticeable footprints along with broken twigs. _I found the tracks! I need to go tell the others! _As soon as she thought that, she ran back to the clearing where the group would meet.

* * *

Neji was frustrated. He checked _everything _and nothing appeared. It was like the forest was completely untouched by humans. He looked as far ahead as he could, as high and low as he could, and still nothing. It was irritating to say the least. And Neji never did handle irritation too well. After all, there was a reason why he wasn't best buddies with the hyperactive blonde, who happened to be in love with _his _Hinata. _No! I'm not going to even go there. I am on a mission, and my thoughts need to remain solely on the mission. Then again, Hinata is on the mission, so that would make her apart of it. _He shook his head and scowled at nothing in particular. _No! I mustn't think about anything but tracking down the thieves and retrieving the scroll. Hinata should be nowhere near my thoughts. _Neji's mind was blank for a whole ten seconds before Hinata's smiling face appeared before him like a picture. As if the smiling wasn't enough, her lips had to be as inviting as they were. Letting out a furious growl, Neji punched the tree next to him leaving behind a quite visible indentation. 

"Hey Neji, get your ass back here!" Naruto's yell echoed through the trees breaking Neji out of his reverie. Never before had he thought he would ever be thankful for that idiot interrupting his train of thought. There's a first time for everything. "Hurry up! Hina-chan found something!"

His eyes narrowed skeptically and surprisingly. _Hinata? She actually picked up on their trail? _To say this shocked him would be a big understatement. Neji was almost jealous, but that was pushed aside quickly. Without another moment's hesitation, Neji ran back to meet the team.

* * *

Hinata led the group to where she found the first set of footprints, as well as explain her reasoning for thinking they might be ninjas. Much to her appreciation, nobody argued with her on it. They just wondered why they didn't consider the possibility before. Probably because most thieves they knew were just low-class criminals looking for extra cash. The thieves being ninjas also explained why they took such a keen interest in only stealing the scroll and nothing else. Despite the gravity of the situation, Shikamaru looked as bored as ever. It was like he was watching a television rerun. That seemed to piss Naruto off. "Didn't your genius brain think they could've been ninjas?" 

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was one of my most plausible theories."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I was hoping they weren't going to be ninjas. That way, this mission wouldn't take as long."

Naruto fumed. "What kind of a team leader are you? Last time I checked, leaders weren't supposed to be so lazy!"

None of Naruto's remarks seemed to bother him. "No team leader is the same."

"You got that right!" Naruto muttered under his breath along with some other colorful words.

Not wanting Naruto to blow a blood vessel—even though it would please Neji—Hinata decided to interrupt. "Um, Shikamaru-san?"

He glanced over at her in waiting.

"Um…" she looked around at the darkening forest. "W-We should probably s-set up camp soon…if that's o-okay with you, I mean." She tried not to sound bossy or offensive, which worked since none of the boys there thought it possible for Hinata to be anything like that.

"Good idea." He agreed. "Now that we found their tracks, we can cover more ground tomorrow. Okay, let's set up camp here before the sun fully sets."

The group nodded, except for Naruto. He seemed a little put-out that they had to stop so soon, but one reassuring smile from Hinata changed that.

Once they all set their packs down, Shikamaru gave them orders. "Kiba and I will set up the tents. Neji, Shino, you two can go get the firewood. And that leaves Naruto and Hinata-san to go catch the fish."

It didn't take an observant person to see the disapproving glare Neji was giving to their team captain. Of all the people to stick together, it just had to be the two "love-birds". Even though Neji was quite positive Hinata didn't feel that way toward her best friend, it still didn't sit too well.

"Everyone understand?" Shikamaru asked, and they all nodded. Neji gave a reluctant nod, but Naruto was completely ecstatic. If anyone wondered why Shikamaru paired Naruto with Hinata, he'd simply reply that it would save them all a headache if he were to go with anyone else. Naruto would end up grumbling and complaining in that loud voice of his, and it would only endanger him to the wrath of those who found him quite annoying. At least with Hinata, the blonde would keep quiet about the task he was assigned. Shikamaru wasn't labeled a genius for nothing.

Shikamaru and Kiba went right to work, and Shino left into the forest. Before Neji took his leave, he watched Naruto wrap an arm around Hinata's shoulders leading her toward a nearby stream. Ignoring his clenched fists and tightened jaw, Neji decided to keep his byakugan activated and keep his focus in their direction. _Back in the chunin finals, I made a deal with the idiot that if I lost I wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Even though I despise him, I wouldn't break that deal. However…_ His eyes narrowed into slits. _If you try anything, Naruto, I don't believe I could resist killing you. _

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that one. I promise to have a kissing scene next chapter, so be ready for it. Things are just getting warmed up. Review please!**


	15. First Kiss

**Author Note: **Hey! Okay, so I was reading back on all my previous chapters, and while doing so, I was listening to music. And there's this one song that I thought fit almost perfectly with it all. It's called _Divine Vanity_. I don't know who it's by, but I think you guys should check it out. Just look for it on YouTube and you should find it. It's awesome…

**Special Request: **I've been trying to find a good GaaHina story out there, but had no such luck. I was wondering if you guys could possibly recommend one. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Neji took a quick glance seeing that Shino was a good distance away gathering his own pile of wood. Looking back toward the ground, he picked up another broken tree branch. After standing up straight again, he activated his byakugan and focused over on the spot where Naruto and Hinata were fishing. So far, nothing was going on that would displease him. However, he wasn't sure how long that would last.

* * *

"Okay…" Naruto muttered while removing his shirt and pants only leaving his boxers on. 

Hinata blushed and turned away. "N-Naruto-kun…What are y-you d-doing?"

"Huh?" He faced her in incredulity. "I'm fishing."

She attempted to glance at him, but looked away again. "W-What do you m-mean…?"

"Haven't you ever fished like this before?" he paused. "Sasuke and I used to fish like this all the time. I would go jump in the water and stir up the fish, and then Sasuke would use his kunai to—you know—catch them."

"O-Oh…I see now." She was looking at him now, and her blush faded.

"Didn't you ever fish like that?" he quirked a brow while walking into the water. Absently, he shivered at the coldness.

"Um, no…not exactly." She walked toward the waterside. "In my team, it was always…Kiba and Shino who fished. We had a deal that…as long as they f-fished, I would cook."

"Oh…" he nodded in understanding now that he was halfway submerged. "Well, you have good accuracy, so this shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata smiled. "What do I have to do, Naruto-kun?"

His smile widened until it was touching his eyes. "Okay, all you have to do is throw the kunai at the fish that come out of the water."

"Okay, I c-can do that." Hinata pulled out a few kunai and readied herself.

"You ready?" he asked crouching down.

"Yes."

At that, Naruto dived into the water and began swimming around. Hinata watched intensely waiting for any sign of a fish coming into view. It was only a moment later when the first fish came up. Hinata didn't hesitate and threw her kunai with great accuracy. She nailed the fish stabbing it against a nearby tree. She smiled in inward victory. Perhaps fishing wasn't that bad. Perhaps it was actually kind of fun.

About a dozen fish later, Naruto stood up on the water taking in deep breaths. He took a glance at the fish Hinata caught and gave her a thumbs up. "Way to go, Hina-chan! You're excellent at this."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She began gathering up the fish in a nearby barrel for them to take back to their camp. When she finished, she looked back up at Naruto seeing that he was still standing on the water's surface.

"Hey, Hina-chan…" he glanced at her with a gentle smile and a raised hand. "Come here for a minute. I want to show you something."

"Um, okay." She walked on the water until she was standing in front of her blonde-haired friend. Her eyes met his in confusion.

He just kept his smile on and grasped her hand in his. His gaze drifted down onto the water below them. "Look down—below the water."

Hinata gave him one more questioning look before following his gaze down into the water. Down just below their own feet, she could see the many fish swimming around without a care in the world. Her mouth opened slowly in awe. "Wow…" she whispered.

Naruto took joy in her reaction. "Cool, isn't it? It's like they don't even know we're standing here."

He was right. What amazed her more was how much it was like she was standing on top of a glass aquarium. Just underneath her own two feet, there was a world and all its inhabitants going about their own existences. "It's amazing…" she whispered again before giving her joyful smile to her best friend. She halted when she saw how intensely he was staring at her. "W-What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He shook his head, released her hand, and placed his hands on both sides of her face. The corners of his lips turned upward at seeing her dark blush. "Hina-chan…" he murmured as he lowered his face close to hers. His eyes focused on her lips just before they began to drift shut. Without any reluctance, Naruto pressed his lips firmly to hers.

* * *

With his byakugan still activated, Neji's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the wood he was holding in his arms. Instead, his hands tightened and his jaw clenched. His narrowed eyes added onto his scowling face. There in the distance, Naruto Uzumaki was kissing _his _Hinata. His lips were touching hers! Never before had Neji felt such rage flow through his body. Never before had he truly wished a painful death on someone in his own home village. Right now, though, he didn't care. No one touches Hinata…let alone kiss her! Oh, there was hell to pay. 

Within that very second, Neji began to run toward the two.

* * *

Hinata was frozen. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't move a muscle. _Naruto-kun...He…He's kissing me. What should I do? This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want Naruto-kun to be my first kiss. He…He's just my friend…my best friend. Why is he doing this? Naruto-kun….please stop. Please…_ Hinata's lips began to tremble causing Naruto to pull away. 

His hands moved from her face to her shoulders, and he blushed slightly. "Uh…" he laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Hina-chan. It's just that…I've wanted to do that for so long."

Hinata couldn't speak, and only stared at him with that same shock-filled face. "N-Naruto-kun…I don't understand…"

Naruto smiled sadly and stepped away from her, but didn't break eye contact. "Hina-chan…I love you."

Hinata's heart clenched and she felt temptation to look down, but decided not to. Naruto at least deserved her full attention.

In one fluid motion, Naruto held onto her hands again. "Please, Hina-chan. I know that you don't feel the same for me, but please…Give me a chance. I'll prove it to you! I'll prove to you that I can be the one for you. I'll love you and protect you. I'll never leave you and never hurt you, I promise. And…" he laughed shortly. "You know I never go back on my word."

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered taking a step closer. Releasing one of her hands, she rested it against his cheek. "It…It's difficult for me…"

"I know…" he sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can wait any longer. It's just no fair that Neji gets to be the one to hold your heart. He doesn't deserve it."

* * *

Neji entered the clearing where their campsite was without slowing his pace. Halfway through, he dropped the wood he had been carrying, and continued running through until he entered back into the forest. He wasn't too far away now. 

Shikamaru and Kiba were finishing with the tent setup when they noticed Neji sprinting through. They stared after his disappearing body in question. They looked at each other wondering if the other knew the reason. "What's with him?" Kiba tilted his head in curiosity.

"I have no idea." Shikamaru yawned. "I just hope it isn't too troublesome."

After exchanging a meaningful glance with his faithful canine companion, Kiba turned back to his team captain. "He's heading to where Naruto and Hinata-chan are. You don't think…anything bad happened, do you?"

Shikamaru actually looked serious now. "The Hyuga does have the byakugan. So, if anything did happen, he definitely would've seen it." His finger moved to his chin in thought. "Judging by his expression and quick speed, I'd say whatever is going on must be pretty serious."

Kiba nodded with his teeth gritting together. "That settles it! We need to go make sure they're okay!"

Just as he was about to dart off, Shikamaru halted him with his arm. "It'd be wise if we retrieved Shino first. Then, we'll go."

"Got it. Let's go get him, Akamaru."

* * *

Naruto's face formed into a bitter frown. "That guy has done nothing but hurt you all these years. I just don't get how you can still…" He sighed and faced upward into the sky. "It's just not fair." 

"Naruto-kun…" This was so hard for her. "I want you to be…to be happy, but…" she glanced to the side in shame. "I seem to only…bring you sadness, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry."

"Huh? Wait—don't be sorry, Hina-chan." He tilted her face up. "This isn't your fault at all. And what you said isn't true." He did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm not sad—I'm happy when I'm around you." He paused and looked at her with all seriousness. "But, I _would _be very happy if…if you would give me a chance."

"Naruto-kun…I—"

"Bastard!" A furious shout interrupted them. Without even getting the chance to look over, Neji had punched Naruto sending him flying back a few feet into the water.

Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun!" she faced the man close to her in terror. "Neji-sama…" _Oh no. He must've seen…He must've seen what Naruto-kun did._

Naruto emerged from the water taking a deep breath of air. His hand held onto the side of his jaw, and his face was matching Neji's wrathful scowl. "Neji…"

Neji's fists were shaking and his heavy breaths were proof of the anger that was boiling within him. He watched Naruto step out of the water, and before he could fully stand Neji had charged him once again. Naruto wasn't prepared. By the time he gained focus again, Neji was holding him up into the air by his throat. The two teenagers locked gazes in utter ferocity. "Naruto…How dare you. How dare you touch her!"

Naruto let out a few coughs that sounded like laughs. An amused smirk appeared on his face at the same time he gripped onto Neji's wrist. "I guess…you must've been…watching us. In that case…I didn't just touch Hina-chan…I kissed her…her first kiss."

Neji growled. "And you'll pay for that."

"Will I?" his grip tightened causing Neji to tighten his grip as well. "You're not much…for honesty, are you? I thought…we had a deal…that you wouldn't interfere…with mine and Hina-chan's relationship."

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't go around putting your mouth where it doesn't belong."

"How do you know that? For all you know…" he used his other arm to land a punch in Neji's stomach. Neji slid back a few feet wrapping an arm around his torso. "She might've liked it!" It was now Naruto's turn to charge. He ran at Neji with his fist ready. Seeing this, Neji dodged just in time before the blonde's hit landed. Neji swiveled around and sent a burst of chakra to Naruto's gut. This caused Naruto to stumble backwards before regaining his balance quickly and going in for another round.

Hinata watched with wide eyes and mouth open as the two most important people to her battled it out. It was like the chunin exams all over again, and she didn't like it at all. Within only a few minutes, they both received hard hits, but it didn't seem to faze them much. _No…I have to stop this. They're going to kill each other! _"Stop it!" she tried to yell, but it went unheard and unnoticed. "No…please…stop…"

Naruto dodged one of Neji's hits, but another one came just as fast. He didn't have time to avoid this one and ended up skidding backwards on the water. When he came to a stop, he crouched down and held onto his stomach, which received the most damage.

Neji lowered into a familiar fighting stance and called out the name of his sixty-four palms technique.

Hinata gasped audibly. "No…Neji-sama, don't!"

The older Hyuga merely smirked and ran toward Naruto. Seeing his oncoming attack, Naruto's eyes widened and he began to stand up, but it was done slowly due to his lack of energy. _That's the last time I go fishing before getting into a fight._

"You're done now!" Neji yelled when he was only a few more strides away from his opponent. Taking him by surprise, he felt something knocking into his side forcing him to fly a few feet to the side landing in the water. "What the hell?" he muttered angrily only to notice that he was tackled by someone. As he lay sitting in the shallow water, he looked down to see that it was in fact Hinata who had stopped his attack. She was leaning against him with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her face buried into his chest. Their entire bodies were now as wet as Naruto's. "Hinata…?"

Naruto looked on with just as much surprise and a little shame at how he had lost control. He somehow knew that he wasn't the only one with that shame either.

Hinata moved her hands up to clasp onto Neji's soaked shirt, and lifted her face to meet Neji's. "Neji-sama…Please, no more." She was on the verge of tears, but was withholding it well. Hinata scooted up further until her arms were around his neck and her face was hidden against his neck. "Please…" As she whispered, her lips moved against the skin on his throat.

At once, he was calm again, but only for another feeling to emerge. Despite the recent happenings, he couldn't deny how good it felt to have Hinata this close. He couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of her in his arms. Because of this, his own arms wrapped around her in an attempt to keep her close. "Hinata…" the corners of his mouth twitched upward much to his own inner dismay. "Stop worrying. We're not going to fight anymore. It was a petty fight, anyway."

She sniffed and nodded, but didn't release her grip on Neji.

When Naruto was fully standing again, he watched the scene in front of him with an obvious depression. He felt his heart tighten almost painfully. Not wanting to watch anymore, he turned around the opposite way only to hear some footsteps coming toward them. He furrowed his brows, and was about to walk toward the sound, but it had already appeared in front of them all.

"Hey! Are you guys all…" Kiba raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. "…right…?"

Naruto, Neji, and Hinata snapped their attention to the newcomers. There standing at the edge of the river was their other teammates. All three of them wore equally confused expressions.

"We ran as fast as we could and nothing's wrong. How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled folding his arms over his chest.

Shino remained silent but speculative of the situation just ahead of them. First of all, they were drenched. Secondly, Hinata was practically lying on top of Neji if he wasn't propping himself up on his palms. What bothered Shino the most—and probably Kiba too—was that Hinata actually had her arms wrapped around Neji as if they were embracing.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Kiba was glaring at the one who was holding Hinata so closely. "Just what the hell did we miss?"

Knowing why her teammate was glaring, Hinata blushed and backed away from Neji a good distance. Neji put on his impassive facial cast and stood up before extending a hand to Hinata. She absently took it and stood up as well.

When neither of the boys responded, Shino and Kiba narrowed their eyes at Hinata. "Well, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked. "You mind explaining what's going on here?"

"Yes," Shino added in with that intensity of his that made Hinata fidget. "Do explain why you are all wet."

"And don't bother lying to us, Hinata-chan. We know that you didn't have the sudden urge to take a swim."

"U-Um…well, you see…" she fumbled for something to say, and ended up resorting to tapping her forefingers together. "It's, um…well…"

"It was just a misunderstanding." Naruto spoke up to relieve the stress from his dear friend. "Hina-chan and I were fishing."

"That explains why you are wet, but—"

"I'm getting to that!" Naruto interrupted Kiba, making him frown. "After we got done fishing, I asked Hina-chan to come out on the water so I could show her something. Well…"

Hinata piped up. "I wasn't paying attention, and so I lost my concentration. I-I ended up falling into the water, because I f-forgot to balance my chakra."

"What was he showing you?" Kiba wondered.

"Some fish underwater."

He snorted. "Fascinating."

"It was." She smiled genuinely, while inwardly feeling thrilled for lying so well.

Shino turned to Neji. "What about you? I seriously doubt you would lose your concentration by looking at a few fish."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

While Shikamaru yawned in boredom, Kiba stepped forward slightly. "Yeah, you ran past us like a bat out of hell. What was all that about?"

A smirk made its way onto Neji's face. Lying was just too easy for him. "Simple—like Naruto stated, it was just a misunderstanding. My byakugan was activated and when I looked in their direction, it was when I saw Hinata fall. Instead of thinking it through, I ran toward them thinking she might drown."

Shikamaru raised a brow at this. "You didn't think she might be able to swim, or that Naruto could've helped her?"

Neji let out a snort while rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I have no idea whether Hinata knows how to swim or not. I just acted on impulse. As for whether Naruto would've helped her or not, it was plausible, but that didn't enter my mind at the moment. It wouldn't considering the low amount of trust I hold towards him."

"Logical…" Shikamaru muttered. "But that doesn't explain how you got wet."

Neji didn't hesitate. "She was still submerged when I arrived, so I dove in after her. That is all."

"But that doesn't explain why you two were—" Kiba started but was interrupted once again by the same person.

"Look, are we going to stand here and play twenty questions, or are we going to head back before it gets completely dark?" Naruto bellowed. "Personally, I'm really hungry so I'd like to go eat the fish we caught."

Hinata smiled thankfully, and the rest agreed.

* * *

Once they got back to the campsite, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata went to change into extra clothes before sitting around the fire. While Hinata began cooking the fish, the rest of the men sat around on logs gazing into the embers. She finished after awhile and served the dinner to their group. Hinata, Neji, and Shino ate in silence while the other three chattered to each other conversationally. 

After their meal, Shikamaru stood up and stretched his back. "All right. Let's head to bed. Oh, and we'll be taking shifts during the night, so as to ensure that we can actually sleep safely." He paused and gave a quick scan over the group. "Naruto, since you obviously hate going to sleep early, you can do the first shift."

"Fine with me!"

"Shino will take the next shift, then Kiba. I'll go next followed by Neji. Hinata-san will go last. Are we clear on this?"

They all nodded in understanding and turned toward the setup tents.

Naruto immediately froze in his tracks. "Hey, there are only two tents!"

"Yes," Shikamaru answered. "It's always better to bring a few provisions rather than a lot."

"So, we're sharing." Neji stated with a hint of clear aversion. He was used to sharing tents with his own team, but most of the people around him shared a mutual dislike toward each other. This would not end up nicely.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru yawned. "So, what's the problem?"

"Who's sleeping where?" Shino asked knowing he was sharing the same thoughts as the cold-hearted Hyuga.

Shikamaru hadn't really thought about the sleeping arrangements yet, but he soon realized why it was so touchy. When it came to the female in the group, none of them trusted each other. Quickly, Shikamaru began to formulate a plan in his mind. It didn't take long, and he was satisfied with the results. "Okay, here's the setup. A fair warning, though…" he stared sternly at the group. "I don't care if you don't like the arrangements, because they're not changing. In the first tent, I want Kiba, Naruto, and Shino. Neji, Hinata-san, and I will take the other one. This'll make it easier when we want to change shifts."

Hinata watched nervously while the males, besides Shikamaru, exchanged glares of warning. She knew this was going to happen.

Shikamaru also saw this while he made his way into one of the tents. "You all should stop worrying so much. It's only one night of sleep. Geez…how troublesome…"

With a few more grumbles, they all dispersed into their assigned tents, all except for Naruto that is. It wasn't surprising that when their heads hit their pillows, they were out cold.

* * *

It was Neji's turn to watch, and he had been doing so for about an hour. As he sat in front of the fire gazing into the flames, his mind drifted to other things. Hinata was the main subject. It was shocking to realize just how much things had and were changing. When thinking back on his relationship with Hinata, it didn't take a genius to observe that they had truly been through a lot. They loved each other as kids, grew apart after awhile, he almost killed her in the exams, Naruto managed to make him realize that Hinata didn't want to be away from him, he found out it wasn't her choice to leave him in the beginning, they began to get closer again, and now…now a new feeling entered into the mix. 

This new feeling was something he had never felt toward Hinata. Never before had he actually looked at her in such a way. Ever since that time he had almost kissed her, that certain feeling just increased and intensified. He found that he had been…wanting her. His fingers longed to touch her skin, and his lips craved for her own. It was agonizing to say the least. Also, the fact that he was holding her earlier on didn't help the situation much at all.

There was no denying it anymore. Something had to be done; otherwise, he'd go insane. As his fingers tapped impatiently on his knee, he wondered how long he could truly hold out before going completely crazy with this…hunger for Hinata.

Time ticked by and it was Hinata's turn to watch over. Neji stood up and walked lithely toward the tent. He pushed aside the flap, and for a moment just gazed down at Hinata's peacefully resting form. She was curled up on her side with her finger touching her lip. Neji smirked slightly. _Even when she's sleeping, she's shy. _He shook his head and knelt next to her. Neji then gently shook her awake while whispering her name.

Hinata groaned quietly before opening her eyes and glancing over to Neji. She blushed and sat up straight. "Um…is it my turn?"

"Yeah…" he stood up and began to exit the tent. "I'll be waiting out here when you're ready to switch."

Once he exited completely, Hinata looked around for her jacket to slip on.

Hinata came out of the tent only to see Neji standing in front of the fire with his arms crossed contently over his chest. She stopped a few feet from him, and lowered her blushing gaze to the ground. "N-Neji-sama, I'm done now."

He side-glanced her and turned completely around to face her. His observant eyes stared intensely at the two tents making sure they were all asleep. Once that was confirmed, he faced toward the nearby forest. "Follow me, Hinata."

Her brows furrowed while she walked behind him as passed the first few trees. Glancing around at the darkness, Hinata felt uneasy. Just what did Neji want? Why did he want her to follow him? Into the darkness of the forest no less. The only illumination they had was the moon, and there were only a few beams that leaked through the trees. She stopped suddenly when she noticed that Neji had stopped before her. "Neji-sama…?"

"Hinata," he turned around and stood less than a foot in front of her.

She stepped back impulsively only to find out that she had backed herself into a tree.

Neji merely kept his straight face and stepped toward her. "I would like to know something."

"Y-Yes…?" Now, she was really nervous. There was that look in his eyes again—that hunger. And he kept stepping closer until the distance between them really was minimal.

Only an inch from her face, Neji placed his hands on the tree on either side of her head. She was caged in now. "Naruto stole your first kiss."

Hinata's eyes drifted downward, and her voice became a whisper. "Yes…"

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

Her eyes met his quickly in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask something like that. Did she enjoy it? Her brows knotted together as if debating with herself that same question. "I…I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure because it was your first kiss?" he clarified and watched her nod her head. "But if it wasn't, you'd be able to answer that question."

She paused before nodding once again. After all, how could she know if she enjoyed the kiss when she had no other kiss to compare it to? That was probably the wrong thought at the moment. Especially, when she noticed the hunger in his eyes intensify.

One of his hands moved to cup her cheek while holding it firmly at the same time. With his eyes boring into hers, she was too distracted to notice how much closer he was inching. "N-Neji-sama…what are you…?"

He could feel her breath cascade over his mouth as if inviting him in. "I'm giving you something to compare to." As soon as those words left his mouth, his lips crushed against hers beginning a rather forceful kiss.

Hinata was frozen once again, but it was different this time. All sounds faded away and made room for her to only hear the rapid thumping of her heart. Her eyes were beginning to blur, so she shut them tightly closed. Neji's lips moved against hers, and his hand moved behind her neck and then up to knot into her hair. This allowed him to pull her closer. Neji caressed her lips with his tongue earning him a quiet moan in return. He smirked against her lips before nipping on her bottom lip. She gasped allowing him the entrance he desired. His tongue darted into her mouth immediately massaging her cavern.

Hinata elicited a few more throaty moans, and clasped her hands onto the front of Neji's shirt. Perhaps this was what Neji was meaning. Was this what he meant when he asked if she enjoyed the kiss? Whether it was or not, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. This was nothing like Naruto's kiss. In fact, this just proved to Hinata further that there was a great difference between her best friend…and the man she loved.

Neji parted from her, but his lips continued to hover just above her mouth. "Move your lips against mine. Follow my movements." He breathed and brushed his lips against hers. Without so much as a nod, Hinata did what she was told and responded to his kiss. This was satisfying to Neji, but he knew she could do more—amateur kisser or not. When he pulled away again, they could both hear their heavy breathing. His eyes drifted upward to meet hers. Her eyelids drooped halfway and her gaze never parted from his mouth. She wanted more, and he could tell. He smirked and touched his lips to hers, but began to talk. "Open up for me, and try to massage my tongue with yours." He instructed once again and their lips connected.

As soon as Hinata's lips parted, Neji's tongue entered and began to coax her own tongue into mirroring his movements. If his mouth wasn't busy already, Neji would've smirked at how much of a quick learner she was.

Their kiss continued to deepen, and Neji's hands moved downward until they rested at Hinata's waist. Without one sign of hesitation, his hands slipped under her shirt and searched out for that soft skin it craved so much. Once he felt her skin, his hands became greedy with the touch. He continued to stroke and caress while inching upward at the same time.

Hinata didn't really take notice of this until she could feel Neji's fingers a mere less than an inch away from her breasts. She gasped and backed away from Neji quickly putting a few feet of distance between them. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively, and her eyes strayed to fix on Neji's scowling gaze. "N-No…Neji-sama…"

His eyes narrowed and he took one long stride toward her until he had his hands gripping onto her upper arms tightly. He watched her wince slightly, so he loosened the hold a little. "Are you refusing me, Hinata?"

"N-No…I just don't…I don't want…"

Without her having to finish, he already knew what she was implying. So, there was only so much physical contact he could experiment with at a time. It was going to take some time for her to get used to his touches, and he was quite the impatient man. He grunted. "Fine. We'll save that for later. But, remember, Hinata…" he placed his mouth above her ear and took joy in seeing her shiver at feeling his breath run over her skin. "You are mine. If any man so much as touches you in a way that displeases me…I'll kill him. You can be sure of that."

Her eyes widened, and she stifled another gasp.

Neji backed away from her with that ever-present smirk dominating his features. "I'll see you in a few hours." With that, he walked out of the forest and into his tent to get a few hours of sleep.

Hinata trudged slowly back to the camp while pondering whether all that really just happened. She collapsed onto a log near the fire and touched her fingers to her lips. _Neji-sama…_ Her eyes closed tightly and she bit down on her swollen bottom lip. _Well, one thing's for sure…I don't think I'll have to worry about falling asleep anytime soon._

* * *

**Alright! This was kind of long, eh? Hopefully, you are all very appreciative for it. Thanks for the reviews by the way! ****Please be patient with me now that I'm starting my classes. I'll try to get these out as soon as possible. Oh, please review!**


	16. The Fight Begins

**Author Note: **I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are the best! Oh, and thank you to everyone who gave me great options for the whole GaaHina thing. It was very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Fight Begins**

Being that Hinata was the last person to keep watch overnight, she was there to see all the tired faces of her teammates emerge from their tents. It had only been a few hours since her "encounter" with Neji, and she was still feeling strangely about it. In fact, she kept thinking to herself how awkward and uncomfortable it was going to be. After all, it was like knowing a deep dark secret that no one knew about. Every time he would look at her, she'd be able to see what the others couldn't. It really was awkward.

Shino was the first to exit the tents, and unsurprisingly he didn't look the least bit tired. When he laid eyes on Hinata, who was beginning to cook breakfast, he nodded and said, "Good morning, Hinata-chan."

"G-Good morning, Shino-kun." She smiled and turned back to the bacon she was frying. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him sit down on one of the logs to watch her. "H-How did you sleep?"

His eyebrows knotted together, and if it was in his character, he would probably snort. "It was rather unpleasant."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry...what happened?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and glared menacingly at his tent. "I believe the correct wording would be 'what didn't happen'." he paused to stare back at her. "Kiba is bad enough as it is, and I became used to his sleeping habits over the years. Since Naruto was in there as well, the ever-annoying sleeping habits seemed to double."

Hinata giggled. From what she knew and experienced, Kiba had always been the type of sleeper to move around and hang onto things. For awhile, Kiba slept in the middle when they went out on missions, but when they woke up in the morning to find that the sleepy Kiba had his arm around the very irritated Shino...the sleeping arrangements changed. From then on, Hinata didn't mind being in the middle. Kiba was a brother to her, and he wasn't the only one who enjoyed cuddling when in a deep sleep.

Hinata also remembered the very few missions she had to share a tent with not only her team, but Naruto as well. Rather than cuddling up to things like her and Kiba, Naruto preferred to stretch out as far as humanly possible. Shaking her head and smiling at the memory, Hinata didn't blame Shino for complaining about his restless night.

Only a moment later did the two hear some shuffling in Shino's tent followed quickly by yells of surprise, which turned into just plain argumentative shouts. While Hinata stared curiously, Shino just sighed. "It appears that Kiba and Naruto are awake now."

A mere second after Shino spoke those words, the two disgruntled shinobi burst from their tent muttering colorful grumbles. Their hair was disheveled along with their clothes. Without even looking at each other, the two sat on the logs opposite each other. Hinata exchanged a questioning glance with Shino, who just remained silent.

"Um, good morning you two." she greeted warily.

They mumbled greetings in return under their breath.

"Um..." Hinata placed the finished bacon onto a plate, which was next to a plate of scrambled eggs and a plate of fried fish. "Is—Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly while separating the food onto separate plates.

Hinata was half-expecting a few more inaudible grumbles, but Naruto apparently didn't do that. Instead, he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. "I woke up this morning only to find that dog-boy was hugging me!"

Kiba's eyes flared. "I was _not _hugging you, you idiot!"

"Oh no?" Naruto questioned sarcastically.

"No! I didn't!"

"Okay, fine then." Naruto walked over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. With his arms still locked in place, he faced her seriously. "Hina-chan, what am I doing?"

"Uh...You're hugging me...?" she wasn't in the least bit sure of what was up with these two.

Naruto jumped back and faced Kiba again. "See! That's what you were doing! So, that means you were hugging me!"

"I thought you were Akamaru or Hinata-chan, okay?" Kiba retorted defensively.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you better have not _ever _touched her when you sleep!"

Kiba smirked slyly. "Why? Does that make you jealous? Of course it would. Unlike me, you've never had the chance to cuddle up to Hinata-chan during the night."

"Alright dog-breath, you and me right now!"

"Bring it on, loser!"

"Would you two shut up and sit down?" Shikamaru commanded as he and Neji now stood at the opening of their tent looking quite aggravated. "Mornings aren't supposed to be filled with so much troublesome noise." he watched as the two boys settled back down onto their logs before he yawned and picked his own log to sit on.

Hinata tried not to watch Neji from the corner of her eye while he chose the only log left to sit down on. Finally, she had finished preparing the plates of food, and began distributing them one by one to the teenage boys. Shikamaru nodded appreciatively when he received his plate, Kiba smiled wildly at her and immediately began digging in, Shino thanked her verbally, and Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek earning them both light blushes. "You're going to make a great wife someday, Hina-chan!" he complimented.

Hinata's blush intensified. "Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Neji stared on feeling the familiar raging jealousy boil inside of him. He folded his arms over his chest and fisted his hands against his ribs. It was all he could do to keep his anger at bay. After all, he had promised Hinata that he wouldn't get in another petty fight with Naruto again. He just had to remind himself that Naruto wasn't the lucky one who got to make out with Hinata just recently. This, of course, made him smirk.

A snort from Kiba interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the previous statement Naruto made. "It's too bad for you, Naruto. I seriously doubt Hinata-chan will ever be _your _wife. This is the only cooking from her you're going to get."

"What was that! Say that again, I dare you!"

"I said—"

"Kiba-kun...please?" Hinata smiled pleadingly, with her eyes half-lidded and innocent, at her canine-like teammate, who just sighed in return.

"Damn it, Hinata-chan. That puppy face of yours is going to be the death of me."

Shino quickly added in, "It'll be the death of us all."

Hinata giggled into her hand before taking the last plate to Neji. She stood in front of his stoic form holding the plate out for him to take. His eyes met with hers and locked them into a gaze. While doing so, he reached out to take the plate of food while purposely brushing his fingers over hers. At the same time that the plate was in his grasp, Hinata's face burned into a very dark blush. It also wasn't hard to miss the shiver that ran through her body, which allowed his smirk to turn smug.

Their moment was interrupted when Naruto's voice bellowed through the air. "Wow, Hina-chan, this is really good!"

Hinata forced her attention away from Neji to give Naruto her thanks. After doing so, she resisted the temptation to look over at Neji once again, and decided to go fix her own plate of food.

* * *

Once everything was put away, Shikamaru took his place at the forefront of the team. "All right, now that we have the trail, we're going to split up and search." he paused making sure they were all listening. "There will be two teams, and each one will be searching one side of the trail. It's better if we follow at a distance rather than just follow it directly. That way, we can at least try to avoid any direct confrontation." 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted looking quite put-out. "We're not going to fight these guys?"

"If it happens then it happens. But no, Naruto, we will not go charging in there like a bunch of low-rank ninjas and begin any unnecessary brawls. Only when _they _initiate the fight do we counterattack. Understood?"

Naruto grumbled with a nod.

"Good. Now, as for the teams...I'm going to have to divide this up evenly according to not only numbers but skill and specialties as well. In that case, at the front of the teams I want the hunters. Meaning, Kiba and Shino. Kiba will be able to sniff them out and Shino should be able to track them with his bugs." Shino nodded and Kiba smiled smugly. "In the middle I want the two Hyugas. Your guy's job will be to verify anything that Shino and Kiba find. Naruto and I will hang in the back and provide any special force if needed. I'll be the leader of my team, and—I can't believe I'm saying this, but—Naruto, you'll be the leader of yours. Everyone understand so far?"

"Alright! I'm gonna be the leader! Beat that, Kiba!"

"Oh, shut up. I just hope I don't get put on your team."

"On the contrary," Shikamaru continued. "Kiba, you are on Naruto's team."

"What!" Kiba looked dumbfounded. "You can't be serious!"

"I am."

Shino furrowed his brows. "Are you positive that will be such a good idea? We all know how 'well' those two get along."

Neji didn't say anything, but he definitely agreed.

Shikamaru just sighed. Why did he always have to explain everything? Couldn't they just agree knowing that he was a genius? He guessed that life just didn't work that way. "I've seen the both of them in battle, and they can make a great team when they want to. Separately, those two are the most difficult ones to control—no matter who the leader is." At this, Shino and Neji nodded. "Therefore, I believed it was best to put Hinata-san on their team." Neji's gaze snapped toward Shikamaru. Ignoring his deploring stare, Shikamaru looked at the somewhat surprised Hinata. "Hinata-san seems to be the only one able to keep peace between those two." he turned toward Neji with narrowed eyes. "If you can think of anyone else with that ability, please...don't hesitate to tell me." It was a sarcastic remark, and made Neji turn away with a scowl. "Anyway, despite what I said about Naruto being the leader, the only job he'll have is to report to me anything that your team comes across. I'll also be giving orders, which Naruto will transfer to you two."

"If we're separate," Kiba piped up with question. "How do you expect to get in touch with us?"

Shikamaru smirked and pulled out two wireless radios. "One's for me, and the other is for Naruto." he tossed one to the blonde and began to put his on. "Neji, Shino, you're with me. Remember the formations of each team. Hunters up front, Hyugas in the middle, and the leaders in the back. Everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto pumped his fists into the air in his excitement after putting on his radio.

"Heh," Kiba patted Akamaru on the head. "This'll be easy."

Hinata gazed at the ground and closed her eyes briefly to mentally prepare herself.

Shino held out his arms and allowed his bugs to crawl along his fingertips.

Neji folded his arms over his chest and activated his byakugan.

Shikamaru glanced around and nodded to himself. "Alright, Naruto, I want your team to distance yourself away from us about 100 meters. Follow the trail, and if you find them, don't attack. Make sure to contact the other group once you've found the thieves. Do not move in unless I tell you to. Got it, Naruto?"

"Sure, sure." he shrugged his shoulders with that fox-like grin on his face. "Radio first before kicking any ass."

"Right..." With another sigh, Shikamaru faced the forest. "Let's get going."

Kiba and Naruto already began moving in order to distance away. Hinata was about to walk behind them when she felt a hand grasp onto her wrist. She turned to see Neji standing there, but his focus was on the forest. Behind him, Shino and Shikamaru began walking away.

"Hinata," Neji released her wrist only for him to stand directly in front of her. He leaned forward until his mouth was hovering above her ear. "Watch yourself...carefully."

He pulled away allowing her to gaze into his unreadable eyes. A small smile made its way onto her lips. "I will, Neji-sama."

Neji's eyebrows lowered skeptically as if he was debating something within himself. His expression didn't change as he cradled her face in his hand and leaned toward her again so he could brush his lips against hers. It was quick and went without being noticed. Hinata absently closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, but Neji pulled back with a smirk. "Later." he said simply and turned to catch up to his team. Seeing this, Hinata exhaled deeply and did the same. Surely Naruto and Kiba had gotten way ahead already.

* * *

"Shino, any progress?" Shikamaru called from the back of the line. 

There was a pause before Shino spoke. "My bugs will report back to me when they've found the targets."

"I'm assuming your bugs haven't returned."

"No. Not yet."

"What about you, Neji?"

Neji's byakugan-activated eyes narrowed. "Nothing at the moment."

"Got it." he pushed a button on his radio. "Naruto, you got anything yet?"

------------------------

After hearing Shikamaru's question, Naruto directed his gaze to the front of the line. "Hey Kiba! Got anything?"

Akamaru barked before he answered. "The scent's getting stronger the further we go. All I can tell you is that we're getting closer."

"Right. What about you, Hina-chan?"

She jumped from a branch to keep up her quick pace. "There's nothing new within a 500 meter radius, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm," he muttered. "If Neji couldn't see anything either, than we're still a good distance away." he pushed against his radio. "Shikamaru, we've got nothing yet. But Kiba says the scent is getting stronger, so we must be closing in."

------------------------

"Understood, Naruto. Report to me if anything comes up. Over and out." Shikamaru faced forward again while gazing around at the forest simultaneously.

"I can see 800 meters around," Neji informed his leader. "So, I can assume that we'd find the band of thieves before Naruto's group."

"That's logical," Shikamaru replied. "But we can't rule out the possibility of them finding the thieves before us. I can only hope that doesn't happen." he frowned uncertainly. "Hinata-san or not, Naruto has never been able to pass up the opportunity to fight."

Shino glanced back at them. "One of his most annoying flaws."

Neji nodded, but his mind began to drift elsewhere. _If Naruto gets a little too battle hungry, then he could endanger Hinata. It wouldn't be his intention, but thinking ahead was never one of his strong points. In that case... _His eyes narrowed threateningly. _If anything happens to her...It'll be your funeral, Naruto._

* * *

Akamaru sniffed at the air, and barked lowly to his owner. Kiba turned to him with sharp eyes. "How close?" he asked, which caught the attention of the other two. 

Hinata gazed at them, and Naruto's ears perked up. "What's going on?" he questioned picking up speed and running next to Hinata.

Kiba stared intensely at Akamaru before facing forward with a quite excited expression. "About time..." he muttered and glanced sideways to Hinata and Naruto. "Akamaru says the scent has kind of been scattered around the forest."

"They m-must have been trying to...lead any followers astray." Hinata added in.

Kiba just nodded. "Yeah, a pretty good diversionary tactic, but not clever enough for us, right Akamaru?"

He barked in reply.

"So, what does that mean?" Naruto asked feeling like he was being left out.

"It means that even though they tried to scatter their scent, it didn't work out too well. We were able to catch onto their true scent immediately. All because it's stronger than the others. They probably weren't anticipating a tracker with a sharp nose."

"So, how close are we?" Now, the hyperactive blonde was getting frustrated.

"Real close." Kiba smirked. "And they're closer to our side than to Shikamaru's team."

"Awesome! We'll get to go at them first!"

Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun..." she drew their attention to her. "We should tell the others first."

They both grunted. "Yeah, I know..." Naruto mumbled. "Hey, Hina-chan, can you see them yet?"

Hinata activated her byakugan and focused around her until she was able to see the thieves. Her eyes widened when she was able to spot three figures standing next to each other in a clearing not too far away. In the middle of them, she was able to easily distinguish the missing scroll. "I see them." both boys turned to her as they continued to speed through the forest. "They're just 60 meters ahead in a small clearing. The s-scroll is with them."

"Heh," Naruto smirked. "Alright!" he pushed down on his radio again. "Hey, Shikamaru! We found the bastards!"

-------------------------------

"What?" Shikamaru asked in surprise. Shino and Neji faced toward him when they managed to overhear Naruto's claim. "You found them?"

"They did?" Neji asked in just as much shock as their leader.

"Sounds like it." he answered then went back to talking with Naruto. "Don't move in yet, Naruto!"

"_Don't worry, I wasn't going to. We're not even there yet."_

"Where are they?"

"_Uh...What did you say again, Hina-chan?" _There was a momentary pause. _"Hina-chan says they're located less than 60 meters just to the north-east of us. Don't worry! We'll finish them off before you even get here!"_

"No, Naruto! I said to not move in yet!"

"_What are you so worried about? There's only three of them, and plus...they have the scroll in plain sight! We can so get these guys without breaking a sweat!"_

"I said don't attack until we get there, Naruto!"

"_Yeah, yeah...we'll see how it works out. See ya!"_

"Naruto! No!" Shikamaru shouted, but it was already too late. Naruto had either turned off his radio or was completely ignoring it. "Damn it. It appears Hinata-san wasn't enough to keep them at bay." They stopped running and stood on various branches staring at each other.

"If I had to guess," Shino began. "I'd say it was Hinata-chan that managed to get Naruto to at least tell us what was going on. If not for her, we would've never had a clue until it was too late."

"I agree." Neji added in feeling angrier by the minute. "Nonetheless, we need to get over there as soon as possible. There's going to be trouble."

"You think so too, huh?" Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Standing around with the scroll in plain sight? Sounds like a trap."

"Hinata-chan would be able to recognize that." Shino defended.

"Yes, but..." the lazy genius sighed. "What are the chances of those two idiots actually paying heed to her advice?"

Neji growled in annoyance while Shino just frowned. Without having to be asked, Neji used his byakugan to scout the area Hinata had described. It was only a quick minute before he saw the three figures and the scroll in a small clearing. His eyes narrowed before looking around until he spotted Naruto's group running straight toward them. Their eagerness was a little too obvious. "They're almost there at the clearing." he spoke up alerting the other two to what was being said. "I suggest we get moving before they cause more trouble than necessary."

"Let's go." Shikamaru ordered and they bolted quickly in the direction Neji pointed out.

As they were running, one of Shino's beetles landed on his hand. Shino stared intently at the bug before frowning and turning toward Shikamaru. "We have a problem." the other two let him know they were paying attention. "We need to speed up or we'll be too late."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, stop." Hinata called in a whisper forcing the boys ahead of her to halt their movements and land on a nearby branch. Both looked back to her questioningly. 

"What is it, Hina-chan?"

"We've reached them." she replied with her eyes never swaying from a sight just beyond the next few trees. "But..."

"Alright, let's go get that scroll." Naruto smirked and Kiba followed suit.

"Wait!" Hinata called out to them again making them halt reluctantly. "I-I think...it might be a trap..."

"Huh?"

Kiba stepped toward her. "Oh, come on, Hinata-chan. These thieves—ninja or not—there's no way they're that smart to set up a trap like that."

"But, Kiba-kun..."

"Stop worrying about it. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Yeah," Naruto crouched down. "Plus, there's no way I'm gonna wait just so Neji and the others can get all the fun."

"Naruto-kun, please..." she tried desperately to plead with them, but it seemed that her efforts were useless.

"Alright, on my mark..." Naruto began and Kiba and Akamaru immediately got in their ready positions.

Hinata was a little more hesitant before getting into hers. To her, this just didn't seem right. None of it fit. She could just feel it in the bottom of her gut that this wasn't going to end as easy as the two boys were saying. The whole scene was just screaming to her that it had to be a trap. But, the boys insisted that it couldn't be.

"Trap or not..." Naruto spoke up again. "It's high time we take these guys out and end our mission."

"It could...b-be dangerous if it is a trap, though..."

"Yeah, but at least it'll draw them out. That scroll is ours!" With that, Naruto charged forward followed by Kiba and his canine companion.

_No..._ Hinata closed her eyes for a quick moment before following after them.

* * *

"Damn it!" Neji saw them charge forward into the clearing. "We have to speed up!" 

"Why? What happened?" Shikamaru sped up to run next to Neji with Shino in the front.

"The two idiots are attacking." the cold Hyuga cursed once more. "Hinata even warned them."

With a heavy sigh, their lazy genius shook his head. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Naruto shouldn't have been put on that team." Shino added in from the front.

"Che—it doesn't matter what team I put Naruto and Kiba on, they still would've done the same reckless move. Naruto more than Kiba."

Shino looked toward Neji with a meaningful glance. "What about Hinata-chan?"

Neji's face tightened into a worrisome frown. "I believe she's decided to fight alongside them."

Now, Shino wore the scowl. "Those two morons don't have a clue that they're not only endangering themselves, but Hinata-chan as well."

Neji snarled. _Which is why we have to get there as soon as possible..._

* * *

The three thieves were sitting on the ground in the middle of the clearing. They seemed to be talking about something or other, but it was made apparent that the taller one of the group was holding onto a very precarious scroll. Each of the thieves wore dark blue bandanas on their heads, and their clothing was a dirty and faded black. The taller one's face was decorated in various scars, while the other two looked pretty clean. One of the other two was more of a burly man, while the other one was quite the opposite. He was small and short and could've resembled a mouse. 

In the midst of their conversing, kunai flew into the clearing and stabbed the dirt ground right next to them. Seeing this, they immediately stood up back-to-back and searched for the attacker or attackers. However, their eyes weren't quick enough to detect that they were now surrounded by three individuals and a large dog.

Beforehand, Naruto had divided the men up between the three of them. He had called the man with the scars, and gave the big burly man to Kiba, and the smaller man to Hinata. Now, they each stood in fighting stances in front of their assigned opponents. Without a moment's hesitation, they began their attacks on the surprised thieves.

The three spread out so they could have enough room to perform any necessary jutsus. Kiba and Akamaru were attacking the man at once leaving him no chance to counterattack. Naruto had summoned his clones and was beating down his guy without breaking a sweat. Hinata had started out using her gentle fist technique, and oddly enough it seemed to finish him. Within only a short minute, the three thieves were laying on the ground unconscious with the arrogant Kiba and Naruto standing over them. Hinata, however, stared on in confusion and a hidden fear. _They didn't attack us back. Something's wrong._

"Alright! They were no match for us, huh Akamaru?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto pulled out the scroll that was once hidden away in the scarred man's jacket. "Now, we just have to wait for the others to show up. Man, will they be surprised..."

While the two boys chattered pridefully, Hinata stepped closer to the smaller man's body in skepticism. Kneeling down, she reached her hand forward to place on the man's chest. She pushed down lightly, and the entire body seemed to move downward into the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched the body melt and absorb into the dirt. Glancing up frantically, she noticed that the other two bodies were beginning to do the same. "Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" she alerted them as she stood up and got into a defensive stance. "It was a trap!"

They faced her incredulously for a moment before taking notice of the melting bodies that formed into an inky goo. "Oh yuck!" Naruto hollered out holding his hand out in front of him. It was the hand that was holding the scroll and it had now turned into the same substance dripping off his hand. "What the hell is this?"

"Shit, it _was _a trap. Damn." Kiba stood back next to Akamaru and sniffed the air. "Those damn bastards. Whatever the hell they did, they planned it out pretty well. This place just reeks of them, but it's not them at all."

While Naruto was still flinging the goo from his hand, the other two searched the forest for any sign of attackers.

Suddenly, Hinata gasped and lowered more firmly into her stance. "They're coming. From all sides. Just the same three, though."

Just as she said that, three figures emerged from the trees taking their positions in front of each of the other three. Ironically, they all had the same opponents as the ones Naruto had picked out. As Hinata stared at the familiar smaller man, she noticed one big difference. Unlike the thief's clone, the real thief was intimidating and malevolent looking. She didn't doubt that the other two thieves were the same way.

The scarred thief pulled out the scroll for them to see. "Looking for this?" his voice was hard and raspy, yet very haunting as well. "It must've been a pretty good trap if we managed to catch three ninja from the famous Konoha village."

"Give back that scroll or you're dead." Naruto threatened.

"Oh really? Why on earth would I spend so much energy on stealing a scroll that I'd have to give back later on?" he shook his head while clicking his tongue. "Doesn't seem right to me."

"That scroll doesn't belong to you!" Naruto continued getting quickly angered. "It's property of the hidden leaf village!"

"We know." the smaller man spoke up in a high-pitched voice that sounded like he was cackling at every word. "It's an important scroll, yes, yes. We'll learn many dangerous jutsus from the scroll, oh yes we will. Learn many, many jutsus. You just wait—wait, wait, wait."

Hinata involuntarily shivered at the man in front of her. Whether it be the taunting way he spoke or the way his crazy eyes danced wildly over her body, this man just didn't seem human to her. He seemed more like a demon.

The bigger man folded his large arms over his broad chest and scowled at Kiba and Akamaru. "Can we kill them now, boss? I thought we had to cross the border by tonight?" Naturally, his voice was as deep sounding as thunder.

"Oh yes, yes!" the smaller man began to dance, but never strayed his focus away from Hinata. "Let's kill them now—blood, blood, blood everywhere! Kill them now, oh yes, yes, yes. Wonder what pretty girl tastes like. She looks delicious. May I have a taste now, boss-boss?"

"Calm down, you two. We'll fight them, don't worry. After seeing their attacks on the clones, it shouldn't be too difficult to understand their fighting styles. I hoped you two paid attention." he paused shortly and tossed the scroll into the air over Naruto's head. The blonde looked up and watched it land directly in the smaller man's quick hands. His long boney fingers curled around it and stuffed it snugly into his pants pocket. "Eiji," the scarred man, or boss as they called him, spoke to the smaller man. "Would you be so kind as to hold onto that for me?"

"Yes, boss-boss. Eiji hold onto it, and kill girly, oh yes, yes."

Hinata gulped and tried not to visibly tremble.

"Tetsuo," the leader faced the larger man. "Don't get too messy over there. We don't want to draw any more attention to us."

"Of course, Satoshi-sama."

The scarred leader, Satoshi, stared at Naruto with a wide mischievous grin. With a wave of his hand, his lips curled into a smirk. "Shall we then?"

Naruto's hands tightened into fists. "I'll wipe that smile off your face in no time!" He summoned his shadow clones and already began his attack.

The big man known as Tetsuo, hunched over with his arms spread. His mouth didn't swerve from the same thin line it was in since the beginning. "I think I'll kill you first," he stared hard at Kiba before glancing at Akamaru. "And eat your dog when I'm done."

Kiba growled and made a hand sign next to Akamaru. "Let's go Akamaru! Let's put fatso here in his place!"

Hinata lowered into the Hyuga fighting stance and moved slightly whenever the smaller man, Eiji, moved. His arms were flailing about on his sides and he jumped side-to-side in a dance-like movement. With every step he took, Eiji laughed at seeing Hinata move to stay in front of him. "Little girly so brave—yes, she is. But she scared—yes, yes—she scared of Eiji. She shaking like a leaf, and Eiji going to squash the girly leaf, oh yes he is." he cackled evilly and danced around more. "Eiji going to kill pretty girl, and taste sweet blood, oh yes, yes." his snake-like tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his lips hungrily. "Eiji want to taste pretty girl—looks so delicious!"

Hinata could feel her lips tremble and her palms shake. If her legs weren't already planted firmly into the ground, she'd have a feeling that her knees would be knocking together. Staring at this _creature_, despite how strong she had become in the past years, this was a fight she had no confidence in. Humans were one thing, but...could this Eiji even count as a human? With another shiver running down her spine, Hinata inwardly whimpered.

* * *

**Whew! Now, that was fun. I think the creepy small thief is probably one of my favorite OC's to create. I'll definitely have fun with the next chapter. Please review!**


	17. The Mission's End

**Author Note: **I'd like to send a personal thanks to Mysterio1247 for drawing that awesome picture for this story. I absolutely love it, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you guys want to see it, I'll be sure to put the link on my profile so you can check it out. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Mission's End**

Simultaneously, Naruto's clones attacked the thief leader, Satoshi. As Naruto watched from a distance, it irked him that the scarred man still wore his prideful smirk. As if that wasn't annoying enough, he was taking down Naruto's clones with a simple touch of his hand. This led Naruto to think, _There's something strange about this guy. He's not even throwing punches. He just waits until he's close enough and then just touches them and they disappear. What kind of technique is that? _And just as quickly as the clones had charged, they were gone in puffs of smoke. Satoshi laughed mockingly. "Is that all there is to the great leaf ninjas? Not much of a challenge if you ask me."

Naruto growled. "Who said I was done with you yet? I'm just getting started."

"Heh..." Satoshi lowered himself into a fighting stance. "That makes two of us."

With another growl, Naruto summoned more clones to attack him side-by-side.

--------------

The large man, Tetsuo, watched with indifference as Kiba performed his All-Fours jutsu allowing him to appear more animalistic. "Ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he crouched down with his nails grating against the dirt ground. A growl emitted from Akamaru signaling that he was indeed ready to begin.

Tetsuo's lips ghosted a slight upturn in amusement. "Come." he spoke simply.

Without any hesitation, Kiba and Akamaru sprinted forward toward the man at their usual quick speed. They both landed in a few hits, but when they landed back onto the ground, they noticed that their hits did nothing but agitate the larger man. Tetsuo stood up straight and glowered at the duo. "Are you finished? I'd very much like my turn now." he clenched his hands into fists and hunched his back with his arms at his sides.

"No way!" Kiba motioned to Akamaru, who obliged by jumping onto Kiba's back. "We're just getting warmed up!" With a few hand seals, Akamaru had turned into an exact replica of his master. They jumped into the air and shouted loudly, "Fang over Fang!"

--------------

Hinata's byakugan-activated eyes followed Eiji's dance-like movements with careful observation. She couldn't let her guard down, and she most certainly couldn't underestimate this strange creature. "Eiji going to kill pretty girl, oh yes, yes. Kill, kill, kill Eiji will." His taunts sounded like happy songs, but they were more like haunting tunes to Hinata's ears.

Every move he made, Hinata moved so that she was still in front of him. This only seemed to amuse the smaller thief. "Pretty girly stand no chance against Eiji—oh no, no, no."

With the help of her byakugan, Hinata was able to clearly see the scroll in Eiji's pocket. The only trouble was...how was she supposed to get it? Before her eyes could move back up to his face, his body had disappeared forcing a gasp to escape her lips. Her head shot up and around searching for the missing thief. When she had finally seen a blur move past her enhanced vision, it was already too late to defend herself. Within that second, Eiji had landed a kick to Hinata's back sending her stumbling forward. Instead of falling face first on the ground, she flipped herself to ensure that she'd land on her feet instead. When that was done, she reached her hand to her back while her eyes stayed focused on the cackling Eiji. "Pretty girly really slow!" he laughed and laughed as if it were the funniest thing on earth.

Before Hinata could even catch her breath, he had disappeared again. Her eyes widened, and she swivelled around in time to see him coming at her with another punch. She blocked in time, and continued blocking his continual hits. She jumped back a foot and lunged forward trying to strike him only for him to disappear and reappear beside her sending another punch to her jaw. This time, she flew a few feet hitting the ground. Without hesitation, she got off the ground and repositioned herself into her fighting stance. _It's not that I'm too slow...It's just that he's too fast. I've never seen anyone move that fast before. I can't even catch him with my byakugan. _Her eyes narrowed while she tried to steady her breathing. _I have to watch more carefully...try to see every move he makes. The only way I can last is if I anticipate his hits and— _Another kick from Eiji came to her stomach forcing her to slam against a nearby tree.

-------------------

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled seeing her get thrown against the tree.

Satoshi smirked, "You shouldn't turn away from your opponent!" he charged forward and managed to touched Naruto's left arm before the blonde ninja managed to jump away. When he did, however, the first thing he noticed was the prideful smirk that the thief leader wore.

Naruto was about ready to charge for another attack when he realized that his left arm was completely immobile. His eyes widened and he looked down at it urging it to move to his command. When it didn't, he scowled at Satoshi. "What the hell did you do?"

Satoshi laughed. "Didn't you wonder why I was able to take down each and every one of your clones by only touching them?" he laughed more heartily and held up both his hands. "It's a bloodline trait of mine. With only a mere touch of my fingers, I am able to temporary paralyze anything I touch. Heh...I'm not your ordinary thief, now am I?"

_No way... _Naruto was in shock now. _This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought. It's like fighting Neji all over again, except this time...I won't be able to do anything at all. I can't summon up the nine-tailed fox's chakra if I can't even move my body! _"Damn it!"

"Don't tell me you're done already? I still have your other arm, your legs, and your torso left to go."

With another growl, Naruto readied himself. "You can try!"

--------------------

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled seeing his canine companion get thrown to the ground knocking the poor dog unconscious. He made a move to go to him, but that was halted when Tetsuo grasped onto Kiba's neck in a vice grip. He choked and gasped for breath that wasn't coming so easily to him.

Tetsuo clenched tighter seeing Kiba writhe in agony. "I originally planned to get rid of you first, but your mutt was annoying me." he pushed away a kick that Kiba tried to strike him with. "Now, it's your turn." With that, the large man threw Kiba across the clearing at an incredible speed making him crash into a few trees before he finally slumped to the ground.

The pain wracked through Kiba's body making him groan. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry, and just moving his body was an obstacle. _That guy...he's so strong...he barely tossed me, and I flew back at least 50 feet. Damn...I can barely move... _In the distance, he was able to make out the figure moving toward him. Kiba grunted seeing that it was Tetsuo coming to finish him off. Instead of stopping right in front of him like Kiba had anticipated, Tetsuo stopped a few yards away and clenched one of his fists. "Boss said not to alert anyone else to our presence, so I won't put too much power into this...just enough to kill you." At that, he raised his fist in the air and sent it smashing into the ground. The crash made the ground crumble forming a large crack heading straight for the Inuzuka.

-------------------------

After much time of analyzing Eiji, Hinata was getting closer to being able to predict his moves. The strange creature's moves weren't that hard to guess, but his speed made up for that. As Hinata continued to dodge and block each of Eiji's attacks—which was frustrating him—she managed to come up with a plan. She knew that it would be incredibly difficult to hit him, so she had to focus on something of more importance. All she had to do was get close enough.

In a moment of luck, Eiji left his guard down allowing for Hinata to strike him in the stomach forcing him to back off a ways. His shock was evident, and eventually turned into blatant irritation. "Pretty girly getting too confident. Eiji need to teach pretty girly a lesson. Eiji need to stop playing games with pretty girly and fight seriously—yes, yes, yes."

As the two stood apart from each other, Hinata took this time to give a quick glance around herself. Her eyes strayed to a large, short stick just near her feet. _That'll work. _With Eiji watching her carefully, she bent down to retrieve the stick and place it within her pants pocket.

Eiji's head tilted to the side curiously. "What is pretty girly doing—Eiji want to know."

The corners of Hinata's mouth twitched upward. "Y-You'll find out s-soon enough."

Eiji grumbled. "Eiji don't like surprises."

Hinata breathed in and out evenly. _I just have to get close enough. But the one time I hit him, it was pure luck. I won't be able to land another strike. So... _Her eyebrows lowered. _I'll just have to allow him near me, and suffer the consequences. It's a risk, but I don't think I have much of a choice. _She closed her eyes briefly to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, she tensed and lowered into her fighting stance.

Eiji saw this and smiled widely. "No more playing. Eiji going to kill you now, pretty girly." As soon as the words left his mouth, he darted toward Hinata at the same unimaginable speed. He pulled his fist back and when he was near her, he thrust his fist forward aiming for her face.

Hinata's eyes were barely able to catch his movements until the last second when she saw his fist coming right at her. She forced chakra throughout her body enabling her to move a little faster in order to complete her task.

Hinata ducked out of the way of his fist only for his elbow to collide with her stomach. Hinata doubled over spitting a few droplets of blood, and without skipping a beat, performed a few hand signs before directing a hit to his lower stomach. Eiji saw this and jumped away gracefully until he was a few feet of distance from her. His eyes were closed for a few seconds, and when he opened them, he saw that she was charging him with her palms ready. With a malicious smirk on his face, Eiji ran toward her. When she was close enough, he spun around her until he was directly behind her. His arm swung around her neck until it was firmly in his hold. He heard her gasp, and it delighted him to no end. "It's over for pretty girly—yes, yes, yes." he breathed into her ear before lowering his mouth near her neck. "Eiji wonders how pretty girly taste." he opened his mouth and bit into her skin only for him to be completely shocked when her form disappeared into a puff of smoke.

This caused him to jump back in alarm. His eyes scoured the entire clearing noting that the white-eyed beauty was nowhere to be seen.

---------------------

"Damn...it..." Naruto muttered now that he was crouched on the ground. He was now only down to his torso and right leg. Everything else was paralyzed.

Satoshi laughed. "It's such a pity. I was hoping you'd last a little longer, but now you're just useless."

"Don't get cocky—I can still bite you!"

With amusement, Satoshi's laugh became louder. His attention turned away from Naruto when he saw his fellow larger thief come back into the clearing with a body hung over his shoulder. "Tetsuo, is he dead?"

Hearing his question, Naruto shot his gaze to see that Kiba was hanging over the large man's shoulder. "Kiba..."

When Tetsuo was closer, he slung the body onto the ground. "Apparently not, boss. He managed to survive, but he's unconscious. Do you want me to just finish him off?"

Satoshi smirked and pointed his malicious stare to the panicked blonde. "I couldn't imagine us doing anything else."

"Boss-boss!" Eiji ran to join his teammates, who were all surrounding the unconscious Kiba and angry Naruto.

"What is it, Eiji?" Satoshi asked in boredom.

"Pretty girly went missing, boss-boss. Eiji can't find her anywheres!"

"Is that so? You let her get by you?"

Eiji viciously ran his fingers through his messy hair in pure aggravation. "She tricked Eiji! She made clone when Eiji wasn't watching, and ran off—yes, she did!"

Naruto ears perked up at this, and he scanned the clearing furtively. _Hina-chan... _He let out a breath of relief. _At least she'll be safe. That's good... _His narrowed eyes then turned to the thief leader.

Satoshi sighed and rubbed his temples. "So she ran off, did she? Well, that's fine. We'll be gone by the time she gets reinforcements. Eiji, hand me the scroll."

"Yes, boss-boss." he reached into his pocket revealing the scroll and tossed it to his leader.

Satoshi grasped onto it, and was about to put it into his own pocket when he noticed something quite peculiar. He neared the scroll to his face as if to get a better view. He stared at it for a whole five minutes before glaring at the smallest man. "Eiji..." he voiced threateningly. "Where's the scroll?"

Eiji's head tilted to the side in confusion. "That is the scroll, boss-boss!"

Satoshi's teeth grit together. "No, it's not." his hand squeezed the scroll tightly making it puff out smoke before revealing a short, thick stick.

At seeing this, Naruto's eyes weren't the only ones that widened to a great degree of surprise. Although, his was more of an impressed surprise. _Way to go, Hina-chan!_

Eiji ruffled his hair more crazily than before. "Girly tricked Eiji again! Eiji going to kill pretty girly when she found!"

Satoshi halted Eiji from stalking away. "Calm down, Eiji. I don't think she'd abandon her teammates. If anything, she's probably hiding in the trees nearby thinking of a plan to get her precious teammates back." he sighed again. "And she might be able to now that she has something of importance to us. Perhaps there's a way we can negotiate with her."

Naruto let out a growl full of animosity. "You leave Hina-chan alone!" he used his mobile right leg to swipe at the legs of Satoshi. Luckily, he managed to trip the man making him fall right on the ground. Without wasting any time, Naruto swung his leg up and landed it right in Satoshi's gut. By this time, Tetsuo interfered by pulling Naruto away from his leader. Satoshi stood up and wiped some blood that was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Rather than the angry look Naruto was expecting, Satoshi instead wore something that resembled a devious smirk. "Hina-chan huh? You speak with such familiarity. And you seem quite protective of her." he laughed. "That will be your downfall as well as hers." he sprinted forward and touched Naruto's right leg along with his torso making him completely paralyzed—besides his head of course. With that done, Naruto grunted when he felt his body hit the ground completely immobile and useless.

* * *

Hinata hid within the darkness of the forest trying to calm her breathing. She clutched the scroll against her chest tightly while her eyes stayed focused on the clearing just ahead of her. She could clearly see her two teammates lying on the ground with only one of them conscious. She was at least happy to see that they were both alive. However, now that she had the scroll, she had no idea what to do now. She knew she had to think of some way to get her teammates to safety, but she couldn't give up the scroll either. Hinata was at a loss.

"Hinata!" the man she recalled as Satoshi hollered into the forest around them. "Is that your name?"

Hinata's breath hitched, and she could feel her whole body trembling.

"We know you have our scroll, but in case you don't already know...We have your friends!" he paused. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, now would you?"

She lowered her gaze to the ground and shut her eyes tightly. _No...I don't want anything to happen to them._

"I'll make you a deal so that we both can be happy!" he continued to yell. "If you bring back the scroll to us, we promise to let you take your teammates away safely and _alive_."

Her eyes snapped open, but didn't stray from the ground just below her feet. _What...?_

"Just come back, hand us the scroll, and we'll hand these two over to you. No more fighting—we'll just take what's ours and leave."

_But...if I give them the scroll, our mission will be a complete failure. Yet...if I don't...Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun will get hurt...or worse...they could get killed!_

"It's your choice, my dear! It's either the scroll or your friends! If you don't decide within the next few minutes, we'll kill them and search this forest until we find you."

Eiji cut in. "And kill pretty girly too—oh yes, we will!"

Hearing this, Hinata couldn't help but involuntarily shiver. _I...I don't know what to do...What do I do? What do I do? _

There was a brief moment of silence until Hinata could hear Naruto's familiar voice.

"Hina-chan! Don't listen to them!" his shout resonated throughout the forest. "Just take the scroll and go! Don't worry about us!"

"Silence, you fool!" Satoshi snarled and kicked Naruto hard across the jaw.

Naruto's grunt of pain forced Hinata's attention back to the clearing. She could see the blood trailing from Naruto's mouth as well as from a few other cuts decorating his body. Kiba was worse off than him. _Naruto-kun! No... _She shook her head and felt her tears slide down her cheeks.

"Well, girl? Are you going to make up your mind, or do we have to set an example first?"

Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

Satoshi neared the unconscious Kiba and lifted him high into the air. He pulled out a kunai and held it to the Inuzuka's throat. "Obviously these two mean nothing to you. I guess we might as well just kill them off since their lives are useless anyway!" His blade dug into Kiba's throat emitting a few droplets of blood.

With enough self-control, Hinata managed to keep herself from running forward and shouting for them to stop. Instead, her hands just gripped tighter onto the scroll. She shut her eyes again and bit down on her lip. _Kiba-kun...Naruto-kun...Shino-kun...Shikamaru-san...Neji-sama...I'm so sorry...but I can't let any of my friends die. Their lives are more important than this mission. _With her tears still flowing freely down her face, she took a step forward only to gasp in fright when she felt a pair of arms encircling her from behind. One arm wrapped around her torso while the other hand covered her mouth. She could feel the body right up against her back, and her hand flew down to her weapons pouch to retrieve a kunai. Before she could even reach it, the hand that was around her mouth grasped onto her wrist stopping her. "Hinata," the voice whispered harshly into her ear. "Calm down, it's me...Neji."

Hinata let out a shaky sigh and absently leaned back against him in utter relief. She turned her head around to see if the voice matched the face. When her eyes met his identical ones, she resisted the urge to cry out. "Neji-sama..." she whispered and bit her lip to contain her sob.

His hand released her wrist and moved up to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Shh...it's alright now. Everything's fine."

She shook her head. "No, Neji-sama. Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun, they're—"

"I know. It's being taken care of." he answered sternly and faced forward toward the clearing. "Shino and Shikamaru are taking care of it."

She stared at him questionably before following his gaze to her beloved teammates. She felt even more confused when she didn't see Shino or Shikamaru. It was just the same scene as before. Didn't they see that Kiba was about to be killed? Why weren't they jumping out to save them yet?

Neji seemed to notice the panicked trembling just radiating off of the woman he held in his arms. Therefore, he moved his mouth near her ear while his other hand began to stroke her stomach soothingly. "Relax, Hinata. Just keep watching." his lips brushed against her face, and he noticed quickly that her trembling was stopping.

* * *

Two seconds from slitting Kiba's throat, Satoshi noticed that he couldn't move his hand, let alone his entire body. He felt completely frozen, and judging by the expressions on his fellow thieves, they were experiencing the same thing. "Eiji can't move!" Eiji cried out.

Satoshi unwillingly let go of the Inuzuka making the body fall to the ground, but Satoshi and the other two stayed completely still. Satoshi's eyes strayed down to look at the ground only to see that their shadows were all connecting to something just to the side of them.

"Well," a bored voice spoke out entering the clearing. "It looks like we came just in time." His hands were held together in his usual hand sign.

Naruto cracked open an eye at hearing the new voice. "Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru let out an exhausted sigh. "Geez, Naruto...If you would've just listened to me, than this wouldn't have happened."

Naruto snorted. "What are you talking about? We totally weakened these guys so that you could finish them off...and once this stupid paralysis wears off, I'll join in."

Shino made himself visible and stood a few feet from Naruto. "It'd be best if you just lay there and rest, Naruto. I believe it's our turn to take over now."

"Shino...?" Naruto muttered turning his head to look at the bug-infested Aburame. "Hey...do you know if Hina-chan is okay?"

Shino glanced down to Naruto looking like his typical emotionless self. "Neji went to go find her. There's no need to worry, she's safe now."

Naruto nodded and allowed his eyes to drift close. "Well that's good..."

When Shino was sure that Naruto had passed out, he turned his attention to the three thieves. "How many can you take down?" he asked Shikamaru.

With a shrug, Shikamaru replied, "With my current chakra level...probably two."

"Very well." Shino nodded and stepped forward. "Then release one for me to finish off."

"If you insist." The lazy genius released the larger man Tetsuo and focused on the thief leader and the crazed smaller man.

When Tetsuo was released from the shadow technique, he was immediately bombarded with a horde of beetles that covered every inch of his body. He hardly had any time to move before he felt the beetles inject something into his bloodstream.

In the meantime, Shikamaru was using his Shadow neck bind technique to kill off the other two thieves. "We were watching the fight for a bit, and were easily able to pick up on your special talents." Shikamaru began still sounding bored out of his mind. He was now not too far off from strangling the two men with ease. "You are all obviously better suited for close-combat fighting, so this technique is most likely the worst one for you." he directed his gaze to Satoshi. "You won't be able to paralyze a shadow," he faced Eiji. "And you won't be able to avoid it with speed once you're caught in it."

"The beetles are inserting a deadly poison into your body right now." Shino explained while watching the large man slowly fall to the ground in defeat. "You'll be dead within a few minutes."

* * *

After seeing all three of the thieves fall to the ground lifeless, Neji reluctantly let Hinata out of his hold. Seeing that she was still a little in shock, he strode past her putting on his mask of indifference. "I told you everything was going to be fine." he murmured and walked ahead of her toward the clearing.

Hinata snapped out of her daze and gazed at Neji's departing form. "Neji-sama,"

He stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

"Um..." she held the scroll to her chest except with a looser grip. "Thank you."

He half-turned to look at her. "For what?"

"For...coming in time, and...for...um..." she gulped as a familiar blush swept over her cheeks. "For...c-comforting m-me..."

He grunted in reply and began to walk forward again. "You know medical ninjutsu, right?"

"Um, yes...a little...Just the basics."

He nodded. "I have a feeling your two friends are going to need it."

* * *

**The next evening back in Konoha...**

Hinata opened the door to one of the hospital rooms with Shino just behind her. They entered into the room and closed the door behind them. The shutting of the door alerted the two patients to their visitors. "Hina-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Hinata-chan! Bug-boy!" Kiba shouted in excitement, as he lay in the bed a good distance from Naruto's bed.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun. How are you feeling?" she approached the space in-between them. Shino stood off to the side looking impassive.

"Heh," Kiba snorted. "Better than ever. I don't see why they're still keeping me here."

"Yeah!" Naruto chimed in. "Can you believe they put us in the same room? We've only been here for over a day and I'm already sick of him! He keeps talking about his stupid dog!"

"Akamaru is not stupid!" Kiba retorted angrily taking no heed to the bandages that covered his body as well as Naruto's. "He's got more of a brain than you do!"

"Yeah right! He may be smarter than you, but there's no way in hell he's smarter than me!"

"Oh, you wanna bet!"

"Yeah! Bring it on!"

"Shut up, both of you." Shino silenced them, and glanced to Hinata with a nod.

Hinata sighed and grasped their hands in each of hers. "I'm glad you two are feeling better." she smiled warmly making them smile back.

"Forget about us, Hinata-chan." Kiba started. "How are you feeling? That creepy thief didn't do anything to ya, right?"

"I'm alright," her smile wavered a little bit. "N-Nothing too bad..."

"Hey, Hina-chan," Naruto called to get her attention. "I was really impressed with you the other day. You did great! I can't believe you actually got the scroll from that creepy bastard. Although..." his eyes lowered in regret. "Not without getting hurt in return."

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun..." she reassured him. "I only have a f-few scratches." when she paused, they stayed silent. "Um..."

Shino stepped forward. "I hope you two have learned from this experience. When you charge into a battle recklessly, you not only endanger yourself, but others as well. Did you not realize that Hinata-chan could've been badly hurt...or worse?"

The two slouched over feeling even worse than before. Simultaneously, they muttered their sincere apologies to Hinata, which only embarrassed her.

"I-It's alright...um...Naruto-kun..." she gazed at him worriedly. "Did the...paralysis wear off yet?"

He shrugged with a smile. "Not quite. I mean, I can move, but it takes a lot of my energy to do so. I'm just glad that it was a temporary paralysis."

Hinata giggled. "Me too." she glanced back toward the door before giving the two boys another smile. "I-I have to go home now, but...I-I'll come visit a-again tomorrow, okay?"

"We'll hold you to that, Hinata-chan." Kiba smiled a toothy grin.

"See ya later, Hina-chan!"

With a wave, Hinata headed out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Congratulations on your successful mission, Neji-sama." a fellow main house member bowed to him as the two passed each other in the hallway.

"Thank you." Neji replied curtly and continued his way toward the branch side of the compound. _Surprisingly, it was Hinata who made that mission a success. _His brows furrowed into a frown. _Of course...not without getting hurt in the process. Damn...I should've just killed the stupid dog boy and Uzumaki when I had the chance. Or maybe it's that lazy excuse for a chunin that I should take my frustrations out on. After all, it was he who decided to put those three on a team together. _Biting back a growl, Neji turned and entered into a more secluded hallway, and headed toward a door he knew quite well. When he was standing in front of it, he could easily hear some shuffling and grunts of frustration from within. With a smirk, he slid the door open and entered lithely making sure to close the door behind him. What he saw made his eyebrows raise in surprise.

Hinata was sitting on the edge of her bed in only her pants and bra. She was currently trying to bandage her stomach, which received the most damage from the mission. Her bandaging halted when she heard the person enter her room. Her gaze snapped up to meet his, and immediately a dark blush adorned her cheeks. She yelped and reached for her pillow to cover her front side. "N-N-Neji-sama...w-what are you d-doing h-here...?"

Neji's smirk widened, and he could feel a sense of excitement course through his body. Without a moment's hesitation, he made his way over to the bed and sat next to Hinata. He saw her inch away from him, but he made her stay still before moving to sit behind her. "You seem to be having trouble with this." he grasped onto the edge of the bandage and began wrapping it around her with precision.

Hinata moved her hair to one side hanging over her shoulder, and continued to hold the pillow to her front protectively. "Y-Yes...I have trouble r-reaching around...I-I'm sorry to bother you..."

"What are you talking about?" he answered monotonously. "I'm the one who entered your room and began bandaging you of my own free will. You need to stop with the apologizing. It gets annoying."

Hinata bit her tongue to resist the urge to apologize again. "Um...thank you, Neji-sama."

He grunted and finished with the bandaging. Once he secured it so it wouldn't fall off, he was almost ready to back away, but his hands didn't seem to want to part from her skin. Instead, he became entranced with the movement of his own fingers.

Feeling this, Hinata stiffened and tried to glance back at him. "N-Neji-sama...?"

He didn't answer. Neji's hands slowly trailed up to Hinata's neck and separated over her shoulders. His calloused fingers stroked her velvety skin sending shivers up and down her spine. His hands strayed until they came to a stop at grasping onto Hinata's upper arms. Now, he moved his face until his lips were brushing against the skin on Hinata's back and neck. His eyes closed half-way as he continued his ministrations.

Hinata's breath quickened in not only anxiety, but pleasure as well. Her eyes were closed, and her hands fisted into the covers on her bed. It wasn't until Neji's mouth stopped on her neck did Hinata crack open her eyes. Only a moment later, Neji began to suckle gently causing Hinata to moan quietly. "Neji-sama..."

Neji smirked and directed her face toward his so that their lips could meet. Instead of going straight into a kiss, Neji just brushed his lips over her own. His tongue darted out and licked at her upper lip once before drawing back. With his smirk widening in male pride, Neji got off the bed and began heading toward her bedroom door.

Hinata stared after him confusedly. "Neji-sama?"

Neji opened the door, and glanced back to her with a smirk and the familiar hunger in his eyes. "You really shouldn't wear such little clothing, Hinata." he stepped out into the hallway. "You're really testing your luck with me. How long do you think I can restrain myself? If you allow me to see you like that, I'd wager that it won't be too long before I can't hold back any longer." With a short laugh, he closed the door leaving Hinata staring blankly at the spot he once was.

* * *

**Whew! That took a lot longer than expected. I'd give you my excuses, but I don't want to bore you, so I'll just get down to the point. Please Review!**


	18. Deadly Addiction

**Author Note: **I want to give a personal thanks to **Aisuruitachiwakoi** for the awesome drawing for this story. I love it! I also put a link to it on my profile page, so you all can check it out! Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Deadly Addiction**

It had only been a single week since the end of their recent mission. It was hard to believe at first how much that mission changed Hinata's life. Not only were Naruto's feelings made clear, but Neji's as well. Hinata could only conclude that the one difference between the two men's feelings was that Naruto's was a sincere love, and Neji's was…something else. She couldn't quite identify it, but it frightened her and made her more anxious than she's ever been.

Neji had kissed her quite furiously on that mission. Hinata's first thought was that after all those long years, Neji was finally loving her back. That assumption was proving wrong the more Hinata dwelled on it. Every day for the past week, Neji had found—cornered—her whenever he found the chance. He would pull her aside in a place unseen by the other Hyugas, and crush his lips against hers with a great need. Now, Hinata couldn't deny that she enjoyed his attention, but it was an empty enjoyment. She knew she loved him with every fiber of her being, but as for Neji's feelings…she was left very uncertain.

There was something about the way he looked at her, touched her, and kissed her that forced her to believe that love was not present between the two…at least, not on his side. However, if she were to voice the one key emotion displayed between them when in their embraces…it would clearly be some form of lust. Neji wanted her—that much was made clear—and he made sure to show it to her every day. He was possessive of her, and she recognized it in every glance, whisper, touch, and forceful kiss.

Every time his lips touched hers, she would wish that he would just once murmur in her ear that he loved her. Instead, the only murmur she received was his typical "You are mine, Hinata." And he repeated it as if it were a mantra.

To put it simply, it only took the past week for Hinata to feel fear of her superior. When concerning Neji, Hinata was not a stranger to fear. On the contrary, she was now holding a different type of fear. During the chunin exams she had feared for her life, but now she feared for her innocence. The deep-rooted desire burning in his piercing white eyes was enough to send shivers down her spine—foreboding shivers. In other words, the more times Neji "approached" her, the more Hinata became scared of his advancements. Yes…something was definitely not right.

Hinata gazed around her at the surrounding Hyuga garden. The sun was setting over the hokage monument, and the stars were beginning to appear. As beautiful as the sunset would normally be in her eyes, somehow it just looked ominous. Closing her eyes and forming her lips into a thin tight line, she could feel the sole tear escape from the corner of her eye and stream down her forlorn face.

* * *

Neji sat as still as a statue while gazing indifferently at the group of Hyuga elders in front of him. This early morning meeting of theirs had become a ritual, one that Neji greatly detested. After all, there was only so much time he could spend with the elders before getting the urge to twist every one of their necks. These meetings were pointless and utterly boring, which made Neji wonder briefly how his father was able to stand it all those years.

Hitoshi, the head elder, was currently informing the group about the Hyuga travelers. He was saying that they were going to depart within the next day. Neji's expression didn't change whatsoever, but he managed to feel a small amount of relief. _I'm finally going to be rid of that Hideki guy. _He had to admit that the slightly older teen wasn't bothering him as much as he did the first few days he arrived at the compound, but his presence was still unsettling. If one thing was for certain, Neji sure as hell didn't like the idea of any male near Hinata, especially one who acted a lot like the village's blonde idiot, who just happened to hold feelings for Hinata.

_Hinata…_

Why didn't it surprise him that every thought he had always led to her? It had been like that since the mission. The whole week he had trouble finding other things to think about. However, any time his eyes drifted to her, he became enthralled with the desire to taste her lips again. Instead of just keeping that desire inward, he made sure to fulfill that desire. He had never been so thankful for all the dark unknown corridors in the Hyuga compound. Only in those places did he take her and ravage her mouth with his own.

Metaphorically speaking, she was his drug—a very addictive one at that. He craved for her every hour of the day to the point where he would be restless until that craving was met. Even now as he licked his lips remembering her unique taste, his fingers tapped impatiently on his knees and his breathing quickened unnoticeably. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes in anticipation for the next moment when he found her.

"…on the subject, Neji-sama?" Hitoshi's voice snapped him out of his reverie. Noticing the young Hyuga's blank stare, Hitoshi quirked a brow. "Neji-sama?"

Neji eyed him with his typical emotionless stare. "What?"

Hitoshi's eyes narrowed in speculation, but he hid his annoyance well. Something was obviously distracting their future head, and it did not sit well with the elder head at all. "I asked if you had anything to say on the subject, Neji-sama."

Neji sighed in frustration. "Are we still talking about the Hyuga traveler's departure tomorrow?" His questions always sounded like statements.

"Yes, Neji-sama." Hitoshi tightened his fists knowing fully well that Neji's current lack of attention wasn't…tolerable. His only inquiry was what was keeping the Hyuga heir's mind so occupied.

Neji sighed again and glanced at the door to the meeting room. "I have nothing to say. They are leaving tomorrow, and that is that. This meeting is over." He stood up fluidly.

"Neji-sama—"

The young heir's eyes glared at Hitoshi as if daring him to find a reason to keep him in the meeting room. "I said the meeting is over. Anything _worth _discussing obviously hasn't been brought up. Everything we've discussed so far is ultimately pointless and a waste of my time. You're dismissed." With that, Neji exited the meeting room to begin his search for his addictive Hinata.

When Neji had disappeared from the room, Hitoshi turned to one of the newest elders, who was younger than the others. "Follow him. Try to find out the cause for his distractions."

The young elder nodded and stood up walking toward the door. Before he exited, he faced Hitoshi once more.

"Also…" Hitoshi glared threateningly. "Be discreet."

The young elder nodded shortly and left out the door.

Hitoshi turned to face the other elders. "As elders, we can clearly not allow for our future head to be so troubled all the time. His focus must remain solely on the well being of the clan. All we have to do to ensure this is…to eliminate whatever is distracting him."

* * *

"Yuck! I don't think I like tea, sister. This stuff is gross." Hanabi pouted her lips in disgust at the cup of hot tea she held in her hand.

Hinata giggled and took a slow sip from her own steaming cup of tea.

Seeing her older sister drink the liquid without cringing forced the ten-year-old into a state of awe. "How can you drink that? Doesn't it taste bad at all to you?"

Hinata lowered her cup to her lap, and took a glance around the Hyuga garden before meeting her younger sister's appalled eyes. "You get used to the taste, Hanabi-chan."

"Yeah right…" Hanabi grumbled before setting her cup aside. Once that was out of the way, she settled back down until her head was resting on Hinata's lap. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes peacefully.

Hinata leaned back against the tree behind her while taking occasional sips from her tea. Her gentle smile seemed permanently etched onto her equally gentle face.

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Hanabi murmured sounding half-asleep.

Suppressing another giggle, Hinata opted for running her fingers through Hanabi's hair. "I love you too, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi yawned loudly. "That's good…"

Hinata smiled softly and continued to watch her sister drift off to sleep. At least, that was what she was doing until she was interrupted.

"Hinata." His deep voice alone managed to send chills through her body.

Slowly, Hinata looked upwards only to see Neji standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held the hunger she was so familiar with now. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama?"

"A word?" A tempting smirk tugged at his lips.

It was suddenly harder to breathe, and Hinata's heart beat frantically against her chest. Inwardly, she knew they weren't going to be exchanging words, but their mouths would certainly be moving. She meekly nodded while gulping. Her gaze turned to her sister, who was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Gently, Hinata lifted Hanabi off of her and onto the soft grass below them. She bent down near her ear and whispered soothingly, "I'll be right back, Hanabi-chan."

A deep exhale came from the young girl along with a few agreeing incoherent words.

Hinata gave off a small smile before following Neji timidly.

Through the hallways they walked. Neji walked in front of her, and she walked a few feet behind with her hands clasped together in front of her body. Hinata's head was bowed and she couldn't seem to stop fiddling with her fingers. Gradually, she began to notice how the further they walked, the more deserted the hallways became. It wasn't until they had entered a dark empty hallway that Neji pushed her up against a wall.

He heard a gasp escape her lips, and he knew more were soon to come. His hands grabbed hold of her wrists and held them above her head. Immediately, he dove in to retrieve the feeling of her lips against his own. Upon the collision of their mouths, a low growl reverberated in Neji's chest. His rough movements made Hinata feel as if she lost her breath, and was steadily trying to regain it.

Neji's tongue entered her mouth forcefully and explored her cavern with earnest. The entire feeling of it made Hinata's eyes close as a moan barely escaped her lips. And even though her eyes were closed, Hinata could feel the slight upturn in his lips showing how pleased he was.

As the kiss continued to deepen, Neji's hold on her wrists loosened. Instead, he moved his hands until they were resting on her waist. As soon as that happened, he pulled her toward him making their bodies connect. His entire positioning just emanated possession.

At that point in time, Hinata was lost in the moment. She couldn't think of anything except for the pleasure she was feeling at the time. It wasn't just the pleasure either; it was the mere fact that it was the man she loved who was giving her pleasure that made it all the more inviting. With that sole thought in mind, Hinata's soft hands moved gently along his arms until her hands were fisted into his shirt covering his defined chest.

Desperate for air, Hinata pulled away and began panting quickly. Neji didn't break away. Rather, he trailed kisses all the way down to her neck, where he began to suckle purposefully. _She's mine…and every man will know it. _Thus, he began marking her. Meanwhile, his rough and callused hands unnoticeably inched under her shirt seeking out the soft skin he craved to feel. His fingers got as far as just over the hem of her pants before he heard the soft whisper coming from Hinata.

"Neji-sama…" she whispered tightening her grip on Neji's shirt. "I love you…"

Neji's movements halted and his eyes snapped open in shock and surprise.

Feeling Neji's body tense managed to awaken Hinata from her momentary daze.

Neji's mouth hovered above the mark he left on her neck, and his warm breath cascaded over her sensitive flesh. "What did you say?" his tone was husky and only audible to her.

Hinata's bottom lip began to tremble in panic at what she just allowed escape her thoughts and mouth. "I-I…I…Um-uh…" she gulped and shut her eyes tightly.

Neji backed away and leveled his face with hers. His intense gaze was unreadable, but his narrowed eyes proved that he wanted an answer…and quick.

The timid girl was silent for a few minutes trying to urge herself to think of something to say. Lie or not, anything was better than just being silent in front of an awaiting Hyuga heir—not to mention one who just happened to be Neji. "I…It w-was nothing…I apologize." She released her grip on his shirt and began to edge away from him. "Please excuse m-me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she nearly ran to get away from him. Unfortunately, Neji was much quicker. She barely managed to go a few feet before his hand snatched onto her wrist yanking her back to her previous position between the wall and Neji's intimidating body. Hinata bit down on her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground praying for a quick escape. At the time, she was considering death to be better than what she was doing right then.

Neji's hands gripped onto her upper arms tightly, but not enough to hurt her. Hurting her was never his intention. "You do not leave unless I tell you to leave. And I won't tell you to leave until you tell me just what you said." In all honesty, Neji knew what she had spoken. Furthermore, it wasn't exactly new knowledge to him. It was an assumption of his, but it was never actually proven. Now that he heard her murmur those significant words, he just had to be sure he wasn't hearing things. But then…so what if he wasn't hearing things and she really said _that_? What was he going to do or say to that? What _was _there to say or do? He forced himself to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on the issue at hand. After all, it was the more important matter, right? "Well?" he persisted impatiently, but hiding his inner feelings well.

Hinata involuntarily flinched at his tone and kept her eyes tightly closed.

Seeing this, Neji growled and grasped onto her chin forcing her face upwards. However, her eyes were still fearfully closed like she was willing herself to be invisible. "Hinata," he spoke lowly with obvious threat. "Look at me."

Slowly, her eyelids rose halfway allowing her to see the stern gaze she was receiving from the older Hyuga. "N-Neji-sama…please…"

"Is it so hard to answer my question, Hinata?" he continued obviously ignoring her despairing plea.

Hinata gulped audibly and nodded. "Yes…"

For a short second, his features softened. But just as quick as a second, his expression returned to stoicism. And it was all due to the rustling of footsteps drawing near around the corner. If he had to guess, it was probably some Hyuga returning back to their room within the hallway they were currently occupying. At once, he released her and backed away a few feet before beginning to walk out of the hallway.

Neji was a good distance from her when the unknown main house member turned down the hallway. His eyes met Neji's and he immediately bowed respectfully. "Neji-sama."

Neji grunted and continued his way out of the hallway until he disappeared around the corner. As soon as he was gone, the main house member noticed the trembling Hyuga girl leaning against the wall. He stared at her curiously for a moment before forming a scowl onto his face. "What are you doing here, branch servant?" he demanded coldly.

Hinata snapped out of her shock and bowed quickly. "I apologize. I'll leave now." With that, she quickly scurried away.

* * *

"Hideki! You better not leave this room unless you're done packing!" Hideki's father, Hiroki, shouted to him at seeing the young boy opening the door to the room.

Hideki turned around with a wide grin on his face. "I've already finished packing, father. I was just going to walk around for a bit before dinner."

Hiroki nodded skeptically. "Very well. Do not be late for the dinner. It will be quite formal since Neji-sama and the Hyuga elders will be present." His eyes narrowed warningly. "You better be on your best behavior."

Hideki laughed dryly. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. If anything, shouldn't you be telling grandpa that?"

As if on cue, the oldest of the group entered into the room. "I heard that, boy." He said sternly, but soon a comical grin came upon his face and he began to ruffle his grandson's hair. "I guess we'll both have to be somewhat Hyuga-ish tonight, eh?"

Hideki laughed and pushed away his grandfather before finally leaving the room and entering into the hallway. He had the urge to explore every nook and cranny of this old compound.

* * *

"Are you certain that is what you saw?" Hitoshi, the head elder, asked the youngest elder he had sent out earlier to trail Neji. His expression was the epitome of boiling anger.

The young elder nodded. "Yes. I made sure to be discreet. I would've stayed longer, but another main house member was approaching, so I had to leave. Nonetheless, I know what I saw."

Hitoshi nodded tensely and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Unbelievable…" he muttered in a strange mix of shock and ferocity. "We went to such lengths to separate them five years ago. After seeing Neji-sama's anger over the whole situation, and how coldly he treated that wretched branch girl…I was certain that we had completed our task."

"I had not noticed any change in his treatment to her over the years. He had only treated her like the branch servant she is." Another elder spoke up.

Hitoshi nodded in agreement. "I had not noticed anything either. He had not given away any sign that his feelings for her had rekindled." He sighed. "This is most frustrating. To think that we had become so used to believing that the connection between them was severed…only to find out that they are having love affairs right under our noses! It's preposterous!"

"I agree, Hitoshi." The oldest elder spoke up. "But what do you suggest we do now? Her presence is obviously interfering with his focus in the meetings. And such a union between the heir and a lowly branch girl would completely destroy every Hyuga tradition we've held up to this point."

"I know that." Hitoshi ground his teeth together. "Even though we've managed to convince Neji-sama to think of his father as a complete fool along with his ideals, it seems Hizashi-sama is still getting his way. Neji-sama may not know this, but his infatuation for the girl will no doubt break down the wall we've built up to divide the two houses. With her at his side, uniting the two houses will actually be a possible notion…one in which we cannot allow under any circumstances."

"Agreed." Many of the elders muttered simultaneously.

"As to what we shall do on the subject…" Hitoshi began again. "We must wait for the opportune moment and then strike accordingly. Emotional separation obviously wasn't enough. This time, we will have to separate them permanently."

"You mean…?"

Hitoshi smirked sinisterly. "Hinata Hyuga must be eliminated."

Just outside the door, Hideki stood with eyes wide in horror. He made sure he was careful not to make a sound, and not move until it was safe. Who knew that his little walk around the compound would lead to him overhearing such a…lethal discussion? No matter. The only thing he had to focus on now was relaying the message to someone who would believe him. His first instinct was to tell Neji, but that went down the drain since Hideki knew that there was no chance in hell that Neji would even give him the time of day. His family probably wouldn't believe him, but his grandfather might. Even so, his grandfather's trust could be easily dismissed by every other Hyuga, who assumed he was crazed and senile. That left only one person. He had to tell Hinata. Maybe then she could at least be forewarned and be able to protect herself in the near future. He could only hope.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

Hinata stood next to her father and Hanabi near the back of the small crowd of Hyugas, who stood near the entrance gate to bid farewell to the traveling Hyugas. About five people ahead of her stood Neji at the forefront, with the elders just behind him. The Hyuga travelers were positioned in front of Neji giving their thanks for his "kind" hospitality.

Hinata watched with a small smile on her face, but it soon disappeared when she realized that something was missing. _Where is Hideki-sama? Surely he would be leaving with his family. Or maybe he's still trying to pack up for their departure. _She couldn't help but giggle at that. The slightly older Hyuga teen reminded her so much of her best friend, who constantly smiled and made her giggle. She was a little saddened that she wasn't able to get to know him as well, but it's not like it was her fault. Neji made it clear that Hideki wasn't allowed to be around her at all. Being in the same room wasn't even admissible.

Hinata sighed and her expression changed to a sad smile. _I really am just a possession in his eyes…nothing more… _She shook her head and began to walk away from her family. When she had reached one of the many hallways, she gasped at feeling someone pull her into one of the random rooms. The door immediately shut behind her, and it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She was about to scream or hit the person, but stopped when she heard his voice. "Hinata-chan, it's me—Hideki."

Her eyes adjusted and she was able to see his face, which looked purely concerned. "H-Hideki-sama? W-What—"

"Shh—just listen. There's something really important I need you to know." He waited until she nodded in understanding before he began to whisper frantically. "I was walking through the halls of the compound when I heard something."

For a quick second, Hinata's breath hitched in her throat thinking he had somehow seen her and Neji doing what they usually did in the empty hallways of the compound.

"I heard some hushed voices coming from one of the closed off meeting rooms. At first I was kind of confused, but figured that Neji-sama was just having another meeting before dinner. However, Neji-sama wasn't in there; it was just the elders."

Hinata tilted her head slightly, while absently letting out a breath of relief. Now, she was just confused.

Hideki continued. "Hinata-chan…were you by chance meeting with Neji-sama secretly?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. "W-What are y-you t-talking about…?"

"We don't have time to play games here, Hinata-chan." He stated seriously. "Were you two doing something that you probably shouldn't have been doing?" he was being slightly cryptic, but he knew she would get what he was saying.

Hinata gulped and faced away from him with a blush tainting her cheeks. "…Yes, Hideki-sama."

Inwardly, Hideki was quite proud that they were so close now, but that thought had to stay in the back of his mind at the moment. There were more pressing matters. "Hinata-chan…one of the elders saw you two together."

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened in fear and panic.

"I know. I'm not sure if they were trailing you guys or what, but the point is…is that they weren't happy at all. In fact, they were talking about having to separate you two again. They said that five years ago they separated you two emotionally, but apparently it didn't work out as well as they hoped."

Hinata glanced away in realization. _Five years ago? But that was…Wait, does that mean…? No…I don't believe it…They…The elders were the ones that separated us all those years ago? But…why? _"I don't understand, Hideki-sama. Why would they…?"

Hideki smiled half-heartedly. "Because it goes against tradition. It's absolutely forbidden that any connection between a main house member and a branch member be present. Those elder traditionalists spent their entire lives making sure that main house members stay the 'masters', and the branch members stay the 'servants'. The relationship you have with Neji-sama is one that they easily view as death to the clan."

Hinata's eyes closed and she bit down on her lip in final understanding.

Hideki sighed and backed away a bit, but continued to whisper. "Listen, Hinata-chan, this is very, very important." Only when she met his eyes did he continue. "Because of their failed attempt at separating you two, they've come up with a new plan to make sure that you two _stay _separated." His jaw tightened and his fists clenched at his sides. "They're planning to eliminate you when they're given the opportunity."

Hinata's eyebrows rose and she felt practically incredulous at the news. Once the shock wore off, she gazed down at the ground looking hopeless. "They would…do something as drastic as…killing me…just to separate us?"

Hideki just nodded solemnly.

Hinata shook her head and stared up at him with a pleading expression. "What do I do, Hideki-sama?"

"Uh…" Hideki faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. "Look, Hinata-chan, you have to tell Neji-sama. He's the only one that can do anything about it."

"But…" Hinata stared at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell h-him, Hideki-sama?"

Hideki laughed quietly. "Are you kidding? Neji-sama clearly dislikes me in case you haven't noticed. I wouldn't even be able to get a word out when he's giving me the cold shoulder."

"But…I still don't understand. Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because…" he sighed. "You're the only one that would probably believe me."

"Hideki-sama…" she lowered her voice. "What can I p-possibly do about it?"

The older Hyuga looked at her sternly and with more authority than Hinata imagined. "You have to protect yourself, Hinata-chan. At all costs, you can not let them find that opportunity to get rid of you. That's why you need to make Neji-sama believe you. Only someone from the main house can stand a chance at keeping you protected, and Neji-sama is the heir. If he believes you…those elders will be in for one hell of a ride."

Hinata was quiet for a quick moment before looking back at him inquisitively. "Hideki-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Why wouldn't anyone from the main house believe you?" she asked softly.

He snorted. "Well, think about it. If I were to tell some random main house member, whom do you think they'd believe? Some anonymous teenage main house member or the elders?"

"Oh…" Hinata breathed despairingly. "I…see your point."

"Yeah…" he looked towards the door to the room and faced Hinata once again. "Well, I better get going before they come looking for me." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but his was as wavering as hers was.

Hinata nodded.

He sighed briefly before pulling her into his embrace.

Hinata stiffened at first, but gradually returned it.

"I'll miss you, Hinata-chan. Don't let them come anywhere near you. You're the heart of this clan, and you're very much needed here. They all may look at you as some kind of weakness, but without you this clan will die. You need to understand that, Hinata-chan." He paused for a moment. "And another thing…Next time I come back to visit, I better see you and Neji-sama married…and a few kids couldn't hurt." He pulled away quick enough to see the dark blush dominating her cheeks. He laughed and walked toward the door to the room. "Well, I'm off. See you later, Hinata-chan. Take care." He smiled.

Hinata returned the smile and waved. "Goodbye, Hideki-sama. And…thank you."

Hideki's smile lessened slightly and nodded. And just like that, he left to go rejoin his family before they left the Hyuga compound for another handful of years.

As Hinata watched the Hyuga travelers leave through the compound gates, her eyes stayed solely on the back of the youngest member there. _Hideki-sama…_

As if he could hear her thoughts, he half-turned back and met her gaze with a tight smile. At that point, it wasn't hard to guess what he was trying to say to her. _"Be careful, Hinata-chan. Don't forget anything I told you. You must live…at all costs, you must live. Especially if Neji-sama is involved. You're not only the clan's heart…you're __**his **heart as well."_

* * *

**Well, that's it for that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile to put all my ideas together for this one. The planning was horrendous, but I think it turned out satisfactory. Please review!**


	19. Painful Decision

**Author Note: **Okay, so you might've noticed that I changed the rating to 'M'. There won't be a lemon, but I did change it for safety reasons since there will be mature scenes. I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I greatly appreciated them! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Painful Decision**

Everything was so apparent now. It felt as though somebody had opened her eyes and allowed her to see what she had not seen with her byakugan. Before when the elders sent her menacing glares, she brushed it off knowing how the relationship was between the two houses. At the time, it didn't bother her since she was so used to it. Now…with every glare she received, she could see her death showing perfectly within their cold glassy eyes.

Hinata wasn't just a branch member anymore. She was a branch member who needed to be killed…to be eliminated…to be destroyed until she was nonexistent. She was the obstacle in the elders' path to gaining power and control over the clan and over Neji especially. Shockingly, Hinata was more of a threat to the high and mighty elders than they had deemed her to be in the beginning. While she saw death in their eyes, they saw their downfall in her pure white eyes.

Hinata twirled a red rose between her small pale fingers. As she brushed her fingers over the velvet petals, she could compare the rose's color to that of blood…her blood. With a foreboding shiver, she leaned back onto the flowerbed with her body lying straightly. Her eyes gazed up into the dark gray clouds above her while absently holding the rose with both hands resting limply atop her chest. For one eerie moment, she felt as though she was in her deathbed.

Hinata exhaled slowly and turned her gaze to the blood red rose she was holding. _Neji-sama will be back from his mission soon…I need to try to tell him…or continue trying to protect myself from the elders. No…I need Neji-sama's help. I can't do this alone…_

* * *

Neji had finally returned from his mission and was currently finishing his dinner. By the time he got back and entered his room, his dinner was already placed on his table, but Hinata wasn't present. For a quick moment, he was disappointed until he realized that he could just pay her a visit later. Now that he was done eating, he stood up fluidly and began his search for his addiction. 

His first stop was the Hyuga garden, but to no avail was Hinata there. With a frown, he headed for the branch house part of the compound. As he walked purposefully down the narrow hallways, he spotted a younger girl sitting against the wall and polishing one of her kunai knives. He easily recognized her as Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, and didn't have time to by the time he had already found Hinata's room and entered without hesitance.

Unfortunately for Neji, Hinata wasn't in her room either. Now, a deep scowl was etched onto his face. Her bed was made and her room generally clean, but there was no Hinata. He growled silently as he quickly exited her room and approached the younger girl still sitting against the wall. He cleared his throat audibly to get her attention.

Hanabi slowly looked up with a blank expression until she realized just who had interrupted her kunai polishing. Only then did she stand up and bow respectfully. "Good evening, Neji-sama."

He grunted not wanting to waste time on irrelevant greetings. "Where is Hinata?" he demanded all too clearly.

Hanabi regarded him curiously before abruptly answering. "Sister is taking a shower. Would you like me to tell her to come see you when she's done, Neji-sama?"

He opened his mouth to say 'yes', but paused when he considered her words carefully. Hinata…shower…hmmm. A slow smirk formed on his lips. "That will not be necessary." He began to walk away leaving a very confused Hanabi behind.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the shower after turning off the water. After quickly drying herself, she slipped on her robe and sorted through her clothes that she had brought in with her. While doing so, she failed to hear the door unlocking and opening. Just as she was about to take off her robe in order to change into her clothes, she did manage to hear the door shut and lock behind her. 

Her eyes widened and she swiveled around in shock. Leaning against the door with an arrogant smirk playing on his lips was the normally indifferent Neji. "H-How did you get in h-here?" she asked in too much surprise to remember to use more respectful words.

Neji chuckled and approached her with slow predatory movements. "Picking locks is basic knowledge for every shinobi. Surely you'd know this by now…Hinata." The way he spoke her name almost sounded like a mocking whisper.

In response, Hinata wrapped her arms around her body protectively as a deep blush ascended onto her cheeks. She looked away from him in obvious embarrassment for being so underdressed in his presence. Then again, she did unintentionally allow him to see her naked form when crashing into him with only her towel on so many weeks ago. However, that was before he began paying her "closer" attention. "N-Neji-sama," she gulped nervously. "Um, w-what are you doing in here? Th-This is the bathroom."

"I know that." He replied and stopped when he was only a few inches from her shaking body. Neji slowly reached his hand out to cup her face and began caressing her reddened cheeks. Hinata's eyes drooped absently, and Neji took this as a sign to continue. Stepping even closer, he leaned down pressing his cold lips against her collarbone. Hinata took a sharp intake of breath at feeling his lips trail light kisses up to the hollow below her ear.

A more audible gasp escaped Hinata's mouth when she felt her ear being nibbled on, and her hands automatically went up to clasp onto his shirt tightly as if it was the only way to hold her up. "Neji-sama…" she whispered while trying to regain focus. There was something she had to tell him, but it was so incredibly hard to concentrate when he was doing things like…that!

Although, it was shocking that he was being surprisingly gentle with her compared to his normal rough ministrations she was so used to.

Neji began brushing his lips across her jaw causing Hinata to unconsciously close her eyes. "Neji-sama, I—" her words died out when his lips claimed her own. His hand moved from her cheek to behind her neck locking her in place. Much against Hinata's will, she began to deepen the kiss right along with him.

It never ceased to please Neji how well she reacted to his touches. It was a type of power he held over her, and he reveled in it. For once, he began to really believe that two-day missions were just way too long. _God, I missed this._

Hinata, on the other hand, was having quite the inner battle. Her mind was screaming at her to tell Neji about the elders, but with his mouth enclosing hers…it just felt completely hopeless. And it only got worse when she started to feel one of his hands graze over her robe before settling in-between the folded over fabric. Sliding his hand in ever so smoothly, his fingers finally found the soft skin he had been craving to touch. His cold fingertips glided over her bare stomach causing her to gasp once again at the same time a shiver ran up and down her spine.

Neji smirked against her mouth, and the further up his hand went, the kiss just became even more passionate than before. A slow minute later, Neji's fingertips brushed the underside of Hinata's breast eliciting a shudder from the timid girl. Without any hesitance, Neji delved his searching tongue into the cavern of Hinata's mouth at the exact same time he filled his hand with her breast.

The movement seemed almost too much for Hinata since she was now panting and urging herself to stay standing. Her knees were getting weak and wobbly, and her fists tightened their hold on his now wrinkled shirt. It wasn't until he began to knead her breast that she released a throaty moan and rested her forehead on his shoulder for support.

Neji didn't halt his doings, and instead lowered his mouth to suck purposefully on the pulse point on her neck. It was time to rekindle the fading mark.

Hinata's inner battle had officially turned into a war. Her mind hadn't stopped willing her body to stop reacting so easily to his touches, but it only proved pointless in the end. Her body wasn't listening to her mind's demands at all! It was as if she was no longer in control of her body, and Neji had formally taken over control. Just how was he able to do that?

No matter. She had to focus on the issue at hand. If she didn't tell Neji now, how would she be able to find the chance to later? It was now or never. "Neji-sama, I-I have t-to tell y-you…" His mouth began to ravage hers immediately. Hinata resisted the urge to get lost in the kiss once again, and placed her hands on the sides of his face to push him away. When their lips separated and their breaths mingled, she tried to talk again. "Th-The elders…" she moaned feeling his tongue trace patterns on the sensitive skin just below her jaw line.

Neji was confused. _The elders? What is she talking about?_

Hinata continued her attempts at informing Neji. "Th-The elders…they…they…" she gulped and nearly shrieked when he forced her against the wall pushing his body tight against hers leaving absolutely no space whatsoever. When she felt his body smash against hers, it wasn't hard to miss his obvious arousal. Now, she knew she couldn't allow for any more distractions. "Neji-sama, please…" she pushed against him trying to put more distance between them. "Please listen to me." When he didn't comply, she pushed harder.

With a growl of irritation, Neji backed up and glared at her. "What damn it? This better be important."

"Neji-sama, the elders…they know…"

"Know what?" he seethed.

"About…about us." She looked down at her feet while absently tightening her robe around her. "O-One of the elders saw us together, and…and they know now."

Neji's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. _So, we were caught, hm? _And just as quick as his anger came, it disappeared revealing his normal stoic expression. "So? What does it matter?" he advanced on her again only to be kept at arms length by her steady hands.

"Neji-sama," Hinata pleaded desperately. "Please just listen to me. Hideki-sama told me that they knew, and—"

"Hideki?" he interrupted venomously.

Hinata inwardly screamed in frustration. He was getting angry over Hideki talking to her at a time like this? There were more important matters than Neji's jealousy issues. "Neji-sama, please!"

Neji grasped onto her upper arm. "What was Hideki doing talking to you?"

"H-He was telling me about the elders—he heard them t-talking about us, and…" Tears gathered in her eyes unwillingly. "They're p-planning on e-e-eliminating m-me."

All at once, Neji's entire face darkened and his body tensed as if he was preparing for a fight. _The elders are planning on eliminating her? Just because we were caught? Why would they go to such extremes for such an irrelevant occurrence? _His dangerous eyes focused on her fearful ones. "How did Hideki find out about this?"

Hinata sniffled quietly before answering. "H-He said that he overheard them talking about it…"

Neji was obviously still suspicious over the whole ordeal. "And you believe him?" he saw her nod weakly and his anger began to boil. "He was only here for a few weeks, and in that time you barely had a chance to know anything about him. How can you possibly believe his words so naively?"

"I-I…"

"Did it not occur to you that he could be lying?"

Hinata shook her head fervently. "Hideki-sama wouldn't lie about something like that…!"

"Do you know that for sure?"

"I—"

"If it scares you that much that you might be in danger, you might as well just stop worrying about it." He paused momentarily while giving her a hard gaze. "Hinata, do you honestly believe that they could interfere? They have no power over this. What we're doing is of my choosing; they have no say in the matter at all. I'm the heir for God's sake!"

"B-But y-you're not the head yet."

"That doesn't matter. I'll be the Hyuga head in less than two years from now."

Hinata turned away from him only whispering. "That'll be enough time for them to kill me for justified reasons…"

He tightened his grip on her arm in frustration. "Are you not listening to a word I'm saying? If that Hideki was indeed telling the truth, the elders won't do anything about it. Why would they dare cross their future leader?"

"B-Because I-I'm a threat."

"A threat? How?"

She gulped again. "W-What we're doing is breaking tradition. The Hyuga heir with a branch servant…it's forbidden."

"Not anymore." He spoke confidently with an underlying threat to his tone. "I get what I want. And if I happen to want something that's forbidden, I'll break whatever rules I have to in order to obtain it."

Hinata shut her eyes sadly while trying to keep her sobs at bay. _He's fighting for me because I'm considered his possession. _She inwardly laughed bitterly. _That's all I ever will be to him. I…I can't do this anymore…I'm scared and all he's worried about is losing his play toy. _A few loose tears streamed down her cheeks dripping off her chin and onto the cold tile below her feet. And with a grave tone she spoke lowly. "We can't do this anymore, Neji-sama. It's dangerous…"

Hinata wasn't looking at him, but if she was she would've seen his expression soften and his eyes fill with concern. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair behind her ears. "If you're so worried about what they might do, then know that I won't let them near you."

It was shocking to hear him sound so caring and sincere, but Hinata couldn't let his sweet words steer her away from her goal. She knew that Neji didn't hold power over the elders until he reached his 18th birthday, and that could only mean that the elders were well within their boundaries to punish them both for breaking the rules. Hinata would probably be given death or banishment, and Neji would be forced to share his power with the elders even after he became the Hyuga leader. As long as the elders had power, there was no hope for the Hyuga clan, and Hinata knew this better than anyone.

There was only one thing left for her to do. She had to spare them both the possibility of future demise, and it would hurt her internally like hell. "I…I don't _want _to do this anymore, Neji-sama." Just like she anticipated, Neji stiffened and his gaze became steely. The rare moment of him removing his mask of indifference was shattered as he assimilated her words and the true meaning behind them. "I don't want to be anything more to you than your caretaker, and…" she shuddered absently. "And I don't want you to be anything more than…than a main house member to me." As much as it hurt her to say this, she had to remind herself that it was for the best. The more she was in this relationship, where she was viewed as nothing more than an object of desire, the more it was tearing at her heart. She loved him deeply and was more than willing to risk anything for him, but his risks were empty and meaningless. He would fight for the mere cause of claiming her as his own, and proving to everyone, especially Naruto, that she was his and his alone. He would risk the one chance to change the Hyuga just so he could fulfill that selfish purpose. Neji may be willing to risk that blindly, but Hinata couldn't let him. Not for something as insignificant as her.

Therefore, she had to put an end to this before it really got out of hand. "I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama…I just—" Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall roughly and looked up into a face that held only rage. She gasped in fear.

"You think it's that easy, don't you?" he hissed through his gritted teeth. "You think you can just tell me to go back to the way things should've been between normal main and branch house members, and that I'll miraculously agree?" He pushed harder against her until it became factual that his fingers were going to bruise her fragile arms. "You forget so easily one very important detail…" he leaned toward her until his mouth was hovering just above her ear, and he whispered huskily. "You…are…mine."

A repetitive knocking at the bathroom door forced their attentions away from each other. "Hinata-chan!" the voice, which sounded a lot like Hanabi's, called from the outside. "You've been in there forever! I need to use the bathroom! Come on, hurry up already!"

Neji released Hinata from his firm grasp and stepped back a ways. His cold eyes narrowed in on her trembling form. "So, you want to play 'master and servant' huh?" he chuckled lowly. "Fine. We'll play this little game of yours. But I promise you're not going to like it." With that, he swung the door open revealing a flustered Hanabi about to knock again.

When she saw him, her eyes widened and she almost forgot to bow. By the time she actually did, though, he had already glided past her and stalked down the corridors heading towards his own room. Once he was gone, Hanabi peeked into the bathroom only to see her older sister slumping to the floor with tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. "Hinata!" she spoke worriedly and ran to her sister's side. "What happened? Are you all right? Neji-sama didn't activate the seal, did he? Oh no! I need to go get father—he'll know what to do!"

Just as she was standing up, Hinata's hand grasped onto the younger girl's arm keeping her in place. When the sisters' eyes met, Hinata begged her desperately. "No, Hanabi-chan. Please…just forget about this…please…" A repressed sob escaped Hinata's swollen lips.

"Sister…" Hanabi stared at her sadly for a short moment before embracing her delicate older sister in her arms in hopes of comforting her. If she hadn't have remembered how Hinata had comforted her all those times, she wouldn't have known what to do. So, in recollection, Hanabi stroked Hinata's hair while whispering comforting words. "Shh…it's okay, Hinata-chan…It's okay…everything's going to be alright…"

* * *

Hinata held two white roses close to her chest as she made her way to the cemetery. Every step she took she could almost feel the dampness of the grass through her shoes. Rain had fallen not too long ago, and she had a feeling that it would begin again soon. The dark clouds alone declared that feeling. 

She passed numerous tombstones and could see her first stop just ahead of her. Upon reaching the grave, she knelt down placing one of the roses just in front of the stone. She leaned back onto her heels and smiled softly while reading the intricately engraved words. Her fingers brushed over each letter in remembrance of the life long gone. "Mother…" she whispered into the breeze. Hinata spoke a few words to her mother, prayed, and stood up to visit the last gravestone.

This gravestone was placed in the "better" part of the cemetery, and only because this man was once the head of the Hyuga clan. Just as she did with her mother, Hinata placed the rose before the stone and knelt down. "Hizashi-sama…" Unlike for her mother, Hinata smiled remorsefully when facing her uncle's grave. She gulped and lowered her gaze to the wet grass below her. "I…I'm so sorry, Hizashi-sama." With all her might, Hinata held back the tears she so craved to release. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to determine what words to speak to the former clan leader. "Y-You asked me to…stay by Neji-sama's side. You said you feared what would happen if…if we were separated…" her eyes drifted up to stare at the stone as if she was looking straight into Hizashi's face. "I had no problem doing as you asked. I _wanted _to stay by his side…so much. I love Neji-sama, and you knew that. You also knew that there was a time when Neji loved me as well, but…times have changed. We separated for a time, and…" she sniffled quietly. "And it changed something in him. Neji-sama is no longer the Neji I knew. He's become…someone else." Her eyes became more desperate. "But I've still loved him all these years—that's never changed. Even though he did not return my feelings, I continued to stay by his side, but…" A lone tear escaped and slide down her cheek. "What we are now…is something I can't deal with anymore…He doesn't see me as anything more than an object, a possession…his toy. I thought it wouldn't matter…I thought I could be okay…but I was wrong…

"Hizashi-sama, I can't do it anymore. It hurts so much…I'm sorry…but it hurts so painfully that I fear that I'll break any minute…" She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob. "Forgive me…but…it's best that I do this for Neji-sama as well. There's too much at risk until he turns 18. He'll be able to change the Hyuga like you wished, but he can't do that if the elders have any power over him. If I stay with Neji, the elders will use that as a way to gain power…and I can't allow that."

Hinata inhaled deeply and stood up gracefully. She bowed to Hizashi's grave, whispered another apology, and turned around to leave. There was someone she had to find.

* * *

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Naruto called out waving his arm as he ran toward her. 

Hinata turned away from the pond in front of her to watch her best friend approach her quickly. She smiled happily even though her heart was clenching inwardly. Only when he finally was close to her did she greet him. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"What's up? You said you wanted to meet me, so here I am." His smile was wide and as cheerful as ever.

Hinata could feel his happiness almost absorb into her skin it was so great. That was good; she'd need it. "Naruto-kun…I-I have a f-favor to ask of you…"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Anything for you, Hina-chan." He stepped closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Just name it!"

She smiled softly at him and folded her hands together in front of her body. "Naruto-kun, I…I need your help…You see…Well…" she bit her lip and scolded herself for not speaking clearly and to the point. "Naruto-kun, I was wrong."

His eyebrows raised in confusion and surprise. "You were wrong? What are you talking about?"

She gazed into his deep blue eyes and wrapped her two hands around one of his larger hands. "I was wrong about Neji-sama…" Her smile was strained as was her voice. "I'm…just a possession in his eyes…nothing more."

Naruto widened his eyes in realization, but his expression soon turned sorrowful. His shoulders slouched and he squeezed Hinata's hands comfortingly. "Are you sure, Hina-chan? I mean, maybe it's all just an act or something. After all, he might—" his words were silenced when Hinata put her finger to his lips with that same wavering smile gracing her lips.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I know now…I sh-should've realized it all sooner…but I didn't want to…I hoped…and I was wrong…"

"Hina-chan…"

Hinata inched closer to Naruto until her face was a mere inch or two from Naruto's chin. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "I don't w-want to h-hurt anymore. I think…it'd be b-best if I…if I moved on."

Naruto bit his tongue to keep from interrupting her since he knew he should just listen.

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in. "I-I was wondering if…if maybe you could help me…"

"Sure, Hina-chan. What do you want me to do?" he asked sincerely.

"I want…to give you that chance that you wanted me to give you."

Naruto leaned back in surprise. "Y-You mean it, Hina-chan?"

She nodded solemnly. "But…" she placed her hands on each side of his face so that their eyes wouldn't break from each other. "You don't h-have to do this…Please understand that…I can't give you what I gave to Neji-sama. I promise I will try—"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to press his finger against Hinata's mouth to halt her words. His smile, though, was more genuine. His eyes were soft and understanding, and it nearly broke her heart. "I know…and I don't care." His arms pulled her into a tight embrace and he buried his face into her dark locks. "I love you, Hina-chan. If you'll let me…please let me make you happy again. I'll protect you and love you, as long you'll just give me that chance to prove that I can be the right one for you."

Hinata's lips trembled and she hid her face against his neck. "Naruto-kun…thank you."_ Neji-sama...please understand...please...I love you..._

* * *

**Well, that's it for that one. It was kind of hard to write, but I got it done. Oh, and I know this chapter won't make any of you really happy, but there is a purpose to this. Just keep reading and everything will be cleared up, I promise! Please Review!**


	20. Neji's Discovery

**Author Note: **I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, for those of you who don't already know, I have dates listed on my profile for when you can expect the next updates. Go ahead and check that out if you want.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Neji's Discovery**

"So how did you like it, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with his arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulders as they were leaving the movie theatre.

"Um, I l-liked it a lot, Naruto-kun." She replied giving him a warm smile. "Did you like it?"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Definitely funny in some parts. Like that one guy who pulled all those pranks on his friend only to find out that his mom got the bad end of all of 'em!" he laughed more in enjoyment.

Hinata giggled, but halted and gasped instead. "Oh no." she glanced back to the theatre and removed herself from Naruto's hold.

"Huh? What is it, Hina-chan? What's wrong?"

She turned to smile at him sheepishly. "I forgot my purse inside…"

"Oh, I'll go get it for you."

"No, no, you don't h-have to…I-I'll get it." She turned around and began heading towards the main doors.

"Well, I'll come with you if you need me to!"

Hinata faced him again with a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I-I'll be right back, I promise."

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "If you say so. I'll wait right here for ya!" He watched Hinata disappear back into the theatre before placing his hands into his pockets and gazing around him at all the shops. _I should take her to dinner. I bet she'd like that. I guess it's kind of a good thing I didn't go in to get her purse, though. I can't remember what it even looks like. Oh well…_

"Naruto-kun!" a male voice called out to him.

Naruto turned toward the voice only to see an ecstatic Lee running toward him with Tenten walking slowly behind. Naruto let out an inward breath of relief to see that Neji wasn't present. After all, nobody in the whole village knew about Naruto dating Hinata yet. And if Neji were to find out, well…Naruto didn't really want to fight him again. At least, not on the day he was having his date with the girl he loved. "Hey Lee!" Naruto greeted back with a wild wave. "Hey Tenten!"

They both nodded once they finally reached him. "What are you doing on this fine day in Konoha, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked pumping his fist into the air.

Tenten just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Well…I'm waiting for Hina-chan right now. We just got done watching a movie."

Tenten laughed. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two are on a date."

"Well…" Naruto laughed with a small blush on his cheeks. "We are on a date."

The two in front of him widened their eyes in surprise. "What?!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun! That is great! You have finally captured the heart of the fair maiden Hinata-chan! I give you my congratulations!"

"Err…thanks."

"Wow…" Tenten shook her head in astonishment. "Never thought I'd see the day when Hinata-chan would actually agree to going on a date with you. No offense, but with everyone who's so protective of her, I was beginning to think she'd never be allowed to have a boyfriend—poor girl." She shook her head in sympathy, but stopped and gazed curiously at Naruto. "Wait, I thought she was just set on being friends with you?"

"Yeah, that was the case in the beginning, but she changed her mind recently. So…" Naruto's happiness was unmistakable. "We're a couple now!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the theatre with her purse in hand. Her head was lowered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry it t-took so long, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hey Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked up in surprise to see that there were two others standing near Naruto. Her blank expression was replaced with a happy smile. "Lee-san, Tenten-san, how are you?"

"We're good." Tenten answered simply giving Hinata a sly smirk. "So, Naruto tells us that you're his girlfriend now."

Hinata lowered her head to hide her blush. "Y-Yes…that's true…" Suddenly, she was embraced tightly by the older girl. "T-Tenten-san?"

"I'm so happy for you, Hinata-chan." She released the timid girl and stepped back near Lee. "You two make a cute couple. Oh, I hope we're not interrupting your date or anything."

"No, it's alright." Hinata replied softly.

"Heh." Naruto gave the two teammates his fox-like grin. "Speaking of dates, are you two on a date or something?"

Both of them blushed, but Tenten was the first to answer. "No way! I don't think of Lee like that!"

From what Hinata noticed, a brief flash of sadness came across the normally exuberant Lee's face before returning to his normal expression. _Poor Lee…He must really like her. But I thought that he had a crush on Sakura-chan?_

Lee spoke up. "We are just waiting for Neji. He shall be here soon."

Naruto and Hinata tensed for a moment at hearing the name, but quickly masked their discomfort. "Well," Naruto laughed nervously. "I guess we should get going, huh Hina-chan? Let's go get dinner."

Hinata nodded fervently. "O-Okay, Naruto-kun."

"Good luck on your date!" Lee waved.

Tenten folded her arms in front of her. "Yeah, keep it mild though. There's a lot of young kids around this village."

The two blushed heavily, and Naruto turned back waving his fist threateningly. "Cut it out! Me and Hina-chan would never do any of that in public!"

"Oh, so you do all that stuff in private, right?" Tenten teased.

Their blushes intensified. "I didn't say that!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured tugging on his sleeve. "L-Let's get going."

"Huh? Oh, okay. See ya later, you guys!" he waved to them.

Hinata said her meek goodbye and waved too.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan!"

Tenten smiled widely waving as well. "Bye guys! Oh, hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned back around to face her inquisitively. "Yes, Tenten-san?"

"We should go on a double-date or something! You bring Naruto, and I'll bring Neji—how does that sound?"

Hinata's chest clenched with a strange inner pain, before shaking her head and putting her smile back on. "Th-That w-would be g-great, Tenten-san."

"Cool! See you later, then!"

Naruto and Hinata began walking away with Naruto's hand on Hinata's lower back. Sensing her change in attitude, Naruto leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay, Hina-chan?"

Hinata stared blankly at Naruto before exhaling deeply. "I'm alright. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled knowing inwardly what made her look so depressed. Knowing that, he couldn't help but feel that twinge of anger directed toward the only man she gave her heart to. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and glanced back at Hinata. _I shouldn't worry about that. Hina-chan is with me now, and even though she won't like me like Neji, at least I got a chance with her. _He sighed. _I just hope Neji won't ruin it.

* * *

_

"Neji, my rival! You have arrived at last!" Lee greeted his stoic teammate, who finally showed up.

Tenten stepped forward and smiled with a blush painting her cheeks. "Hey Neji."

Neji merely grunted and nodded for his greeting.

"What kept you?" Tenten inched forward getting as close as possible to her crush.

"Clan meeting." He replied shortly and stepped away ignoring her attentions. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are to meet Gai-sensei at the restaurant." Lee answered speaking as though it were a mission.

"Let's go then. I have business to attend to later, so I won't be able to stay for more than a few hours."

Tenten walked next to him allowing their shoulders and arms to brush together. "Oh, that sucks. I—We would've wanted you to stay a little longer."

"My clan must come first, Tenten." Neji spoke with absolutely no expression to his face whatsoever, but he did inch away from her close contact.

"Oh…okay. That's understandable." She muttered.

"Oh Neji!" Lee ran up to his other side just as they were approaching all the Konoha restaurants. "We have just heard the news today about Hinata-chan!"

Neji stiffened and paid closer attention to what Lee had to say.

"Are you as excited as we are to hear that she is now Naruto-kun's girlfriend?"

"…What?" Surely he had heard that incorrectly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are dating now! Isn't that amazing?"

Neji was silent as he processed the unbelievable information slowly.

Tenten linked arms with the rigid Neji. "I think we should so go on a double-date with those two. What do you say, Neji? Wouldn't it be fun?"

At that point in time, Neji did not really notice Tenten's hold on his arm, the depressed look on Lee's face, or any of the outside noise. All that ran through his mind was the fact that Hinata and Naruto were supposedly a couple. **"I don't **_**want **_**to do this anymore, Neji-sama." **Her words echoed in his mind. **"I don't want to be anything more to you than your caretaker, and…" **Neji could feel the familiar rage swarm his entire being. **"And I don't want you to be anything more than…than a main house member to me."**

**"I-I'm sorry, Neji-sama…"**

His fists clenched until he could feel his short nails digging into his palms drawing blood. Strangely, he could also remember Naruto's words clearly. **"Because her love seems to be only reserved for you." **_No…_ Neji's eyes narrowed. _That's bullshit. It's all a lie…everything's a lie! _A mix of emotions filled Neji's soul. He was angry, downtrodden, betrayed, depressed…and all because of Hinata…the one who supposedly _loved _him. _**"Neji-sama…"**_ Her words penetrated his mind once again, except this time they were as soft as a whisper. _**"I love you…" **_At that exact moment, every muscle in Neji's body relaxed and his face became blank.

"Hey, Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked noticing how tense he was a moment ago. "Neji?"

"Neji, is there something wrong?" Lee asked picking up on Tenten's hint.

Neji's eyes closed as he forced himself to completely calm down. _What is Hinata doing? What was she thinking? Something isn't right with this scenario. She's contradicting her words, and that's something she's never really done before. Is she doing all of this—dating Naruto and avoiding me—because she's scared that the elders might kill her? After all, the only reason the elders would threaten to do that is because our union would be forbidden according to Hyuga tradition._

"Neji?"

"Hey Neji, snap out of it already."

_That still makes me wonder why the elders would go so far as to kill Hinata just because it breaks tradition. I understand why they'd be angry, but to go as far as killing her off because of it? It doesn't make sense…Do they have any idea how much they'd be risking especially if I'm standing in the way? Then again, there's no way I can prove that they were indeed conspiring against Hinata. _He groaned inwardly. _This is tiring to think about._

"Neji!"

"What?" he snapped glaring at his two teammates.

They flinched momentarily before Tenten answered him looking worried. "You were zoning out there for awhile. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He spoke through gritted teeth and began walking again with Tenten and Lee slowly catching up. _I'll need to have a little "talk" with Hinata later.

* * *

_

Naruto sighed in contentment as he leaned back in his seat with his hands resting over his full stomach. "That was delicious."

Hinata giggled and shook her head at how he could eat five bowls in the time it took her to finish her one bowl of ramen.

Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Are you full yet, Hina-chan? Do you want more?"

"No, thank you, Naruto-kun. I-I'm done."

"Cool…" he leaned forward to place his money on the counter and exited the ramen shop with his arm around Hinata's waist. "I'll walk you home."

"That would be nice, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Neji stared dazedly down at his half-eaten food while the voices of his teammates and sensei faded into the background of his mind. From his spot beside Tenten, he was leaning his chin onto the palm of one of his hands while the other hand, holding his chopsticks, was mixing around the food on his plate. For some reason, Hinata hadn't left his thoughts. Then again, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Hinata had always been the only one to invade and haunt his mind ever since their early childhood… 

A brief flash of Hinata's three-year-old face appeared from his memories reminding him of the day they had first met.

**_Her drifting eyes met his, and for a brief moment, they just stared curiously at one another. Hinata moved to hide her face in her father's robe once again, but decided otherwise and instead gave Neji a kind smile. Neji seemed somewhat taken aback by this at first, but eventually found himself returning a small smile to her._**

Everything was so carefree back then. It wasn't hard to tell that he missed those days. But the present Hinata's face appeared in his mind with that solemn expression he saw her wear back in the bathroom after she had taken a shower. **"I…I don't **_**want **_**to do this anymore, Neji-sama." **Neji growled in irritation and straightened in his seat.

"Is that alright with you, Neji?" Tenten's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, Neji. Do you mind?" Lee asked as well.

Neji stopped and faced his team without the slightest clue as to what they were talking about. In fact, all he wanted now was to just leave and go find Hinata…wherever the hell she was.

Gai laughed good-naturedly. "What do you say, Neji? Don't keep your teammates waiting."

"Wha—I don't care. Whatever." Even though he hadn't any idea what he had just agreed to. Not like it mattered; there was someone he had to find. Without further hesitation, he stood up fluidly backing away from the table.

"Neji?"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Neji?" Gai asked curiously.

Neji stared at them impassively. "I need to head back. There are matters I need to attend to back at the compound."

"But Neji!" Tenten stood up grasping onto his elbow, which caused him to stop but not turn back to her. "You said you were going to stay for a few hours, and it's barely been one!"

He shrugged his arm out of her grasp. "What's the problem? We'll all see each other tomorrow for training, will we not?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then there's no problem." His voice was clipped, and he exited the restaurant after what seemed like too long.

Once Neji reached the outside, the lack of bright light was a sign that night was nearing just as the sun was setting. With a grunt, he carried on down the streets of Konoha heading for the Hyuga compound. Strangely, an early sleep sounded inviting. And it's not like he had any clan business to do for the rest of the night. He merely told that little lie so he wouldn't have to stay around with his flirtatious teammate and the two green-clad fools brimming with "youthful" energy.

As he neared the compound, he stopped suddenly when he could see two figures up ahead standing just outside the gates. One figure he recognized immediately as Hinata, so he assumed the taller one was Naruto. He was about to stalk forward to interrupt, but decided differently and hid in the shadows to watch for awhile.

Naruto stood closely in front of Hinata with that ever-present grin on his face, while Hinata wore a more timid smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he questioned.

Hinata nodded. "Of course, b-but not until training is o-over."

"Right, right. I have to train too, so…" they were silent for a moment with their eyes darting every which way until Naruto began to lean forward with the clear intent to touch his lips to hers.

Seeing what he was doing, Hinata's breath hitched in her throat and she stiffened noticeably. When his lips were a breath away, she instinctively turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek instead.

Neji watched from afar in displeasure. At first, he was almost ready to attack the blonde-haired ninja, but calmed when he saw Hinata's action. Her refusal to his kiss managed to suppress his anger and feel pleased instead. However, he felt slightly confused at the same time. _Why would she refuse him if they're supposed to be a couple?_

Naruto seemed to wonder the same thing, but dismissed it when he realized what the reason most likely was. _It's Neji…_Resisting the urge to curse outwardly, he sighed. _It's always Neji._

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She whispered mutely.

"No…I shouldn't have done that." He pulled back and gazed at her solemnly. "You're not ready…so I should be sorry for pushing you."

Hinata shook her head slowly. "I-It's not your fault…It's mine…"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Naruto could see her chagrin visibly. He sighed and released a half-hearted laugh. "Okay, well…goodnight, Hina-chan."

Hinata stared at him blankly for a moment before giving him an appreciative smile. Quickly, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun, and…thank you for w-walking me home."

"Don't worry about it. We'll go do something tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded again allowing him to hug her before she left into the confines of the Hyuga compound.

Once the gate closed, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking away.

Neji leaned against a nearby wall and waited until Naruto barely passed him before he spoke monotonously. "So it's true."

Naruto halted and turned halfway to face the white-eyed man. "What's up Neji? So, I'm guessing Lee must have told you."

Neji nodded shortly and pushed himself from the wall to stand more erect.

Naruto laughed. "You're not thrilled, huh?"

"Do I look thrilled?"

"No, but then again, your face always looks the same so I wouldn't know."

Neji only stayed silent while his expression formed into a glare.

The blonde raised a brow. "What, no attempt at killing me for touching your 'possession'?"

"I was thinking about it, but Hinata saved you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She refused that mouth of yours, which you should keep locked around her anyway."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to glare. "You can't tell me what to do around _my girlfriend_."

"I don't think I'll need to anymore. What just happened is obvious proof that the only place this 'relationship' of yours is going is to a dead end."

"Oh? What makes you so sure about that?"

The stoic teen snorted. "Hinata is mine. She knows that just as you should."

A low growl emitted under Naruto's breath, but he quickly calmed himself. After all, ever since Hinata came to him the previous day, he had been wondering about something very important. "Neji, I want to know something." He waited for him to say something in acknowledgment, but all he received was a raised brow. "What did you do to Hina-chan?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

In two steps, Naruto was standing in front of the Hyuga prodigy with his hands in tight fists at his sides. "Do you have any idea at all why she agreed to go out with me?!"

"No, and frankly I don't care since this relationship is pointless."

"You should care—it was all because of you!"

Neji's eyes widened fractionally but went unnoticed by the raging ninja.

Naruto continued. "All I ever was to Hina-chan was her best friend. That's all she ever intended me to be. But you…you were the one she planned on spending the rest of her life with. She believed that you two were 'meant to be', but something's changed and even though I should be happy about it…I'm really not. And it's all your fault."

Neji smirked deviously. "Should a future hokage be going around accusing people of things they didn't do?"

With another growl, Naruto pushed the Hyuga back into the wall. "Stop it and just listen to me, you bastard! You broke something in Hinata! Now, I wanna know just what the hell you did to make her this way!"

Neji pushed Naruto away to put equal distance between them. "Don't be absurd—she's no different."

"She's no different?!" Naruto repeated in a hiss. "Since we were kids, Hina-chan has never once—_once_—believed that she was only an object in your eyes, a possession! And now suddenly, she comes to me telling me that she was wrong all this time, and that she had never noticed before how you really did just treat her like a toy. She…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as if remembering the tear-stained face of his dear friend and current girlfriend. In a low murmur, Naruto spoke. "She said she didn't want to hurt anymore…"

While Naruto's eyes were closed, Neji released an emotion that the other ninja would've never seen before. _She's hurting? _For some reason, Neji could feel a tight ache in his chest while his stomach churned uncomfortably. It passed shortly after, but Neji's confused and slightly regretful gaze remained.

Naruto's voice brought him back from his inner reverie. "So, what did you do to her?"

Neji was completely silent for a good while before turning around and began walking toward the compound gates. "I did exactly as you both said…" he paused just outside of entering the compound. "I treated her like a possession."

Naruto stood there for a few minutes until Neji had disappeared and the gates had closed. His fists began to clench tighter turning his normally tan knuckles into a ghostly white. His teeth snapped together and his mouth formed into a thin line. Stiffly, he turned and began walking toward his house. There was only one thing he could do now to take away his stress.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Naruto entered his home and immediately went into his kitchen aiming for the cupboard next to the fridge. He reached in and pulled out an unopened sake bottle, blew the dust off, and moved to sit on his living room couch. He reclined back into the cushions lazily and flipped off the cork separating him from his stress-reliever. 

Without further hesitation, Naruto began gulping down the liquid reveling in the way it burned down his throat and into his stomach. When he pulled the bottle away, he used the sleeve of his other arm to wipe away the streams of sake that escaped through the corners of his mouth.

Just as he was about to take another swig, a knock sounded at his door. He groaned in frustration and slowly made his way over. Upon ripping the door open, he appeared only slightly surprised at seeing his female teammate standing there looking wary and worried. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Naruto…I passed you on the street, but you didn't seem to hear me, so…" she smiled weakly. "May I come in?"

"Uh…sure." He backed away to let her enter and closed the door behind her. Sakura entered and took a seat on the couch noticing the open sake bottle standing next to the opposite side of the couch. Naruto, not really noticing where her gaze was, took his previous place on the couch and reached over for that favorite alcoholic companion of his. Only the second before the rim touched his lips, the bottle was snatched away from him. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Sakura hid the bottle behind her side of the couch and glared in reprimand at her normally hyperactive friend. "What do you think you're doing drinking that stuff when you're not even old enough to drink? Speaking of which, how the hell were you able to get that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I stole some from Granny Tsunade. She has so many already, I doubt she'll notice if one's missing."

"Fine, fine," she waved it off and stared at him sternly. "Now, care to explain _why _you are drinking?"

Naruto was not grinning nor was he chuckling or laughing nervously. Instead, Sakura was disturbed to see him look so downhearted. She hadn't seen him that dejected since he returned from not retrieving Sasuke a few years back. It was that look of hopeless failure, and it worried Sakura beyond belief.

"Naruto…?" she muttered scooting closer to him.

Naruto glanced at her with his eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned downwards.

Sakura moved closer until she was resting her hands on top of his own. "What's wrong?" It came out in a whisper.

He cleared his throat. "Did you hear about who I'm dating now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Lee-kun told me earlier tonight." She smiled encouragingly. "Hinata-chan will be good for you."

"That's what I think…"

"But?"

"But…" he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "I should've known I wouldn't be good for her."

"Oh, come on, Naruto! You two have only just started dating and you're already having regrets?"

His eyes widened and he faced her. "I'm not regretting anything! I just…" he exhaled slowly. "I'm just starting to wonder if maybe I can't be who Hina-chan wants me to be. I'll…I'll never be _him_."

"What's with the pity party, and who's him?" she inquired curiously.

Naruto only shook his head. "The one she's in love with."

Sakura turned away with her finger to her lip. "I didn't know Hinata-chan was in love with anybody. Wow, what a shocker."

He snorted. "Not if you've known it for seven or eight years."

Sakura smiled and reached out for the sake bottle. Once it was in her grasp, she drank a good gulp of it down before handing it to Naruto. "You know, Naruto…we have the worst luck when it comes to love."

He laughed bitterly and drank some sake as well. "You don't say…"

"I mean seriously…" Sakura swiped the bottle from him to take another drink. "We fell in love with people that couldn't ever love us back."

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, well at least Hinata-chan seems to be trying with you, but Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun never gave a damn about me and my feelings."

After a few chugs, Naruto shook his head fervently even though it made him dizzy. "That's not true, Sakura-chan! I know Sasuke thought of you as a friend!"

"Yeah, a friend…nothing more." She sniffled depressingly. "He's probably in the Sound right now with some other woman that he actually likes."

Naruto stared vacantly before laughing out loud. "No way! That bastard could never like a girl from the Sound. If he didn't like any girls from here, than there's no way he'd like any girls from there…maybe boys though…"

Sakura slapped him on the arm. "You take that back, Naruto! Sasuke-kun is not gay!"

They stared at each other in all seriousness for a moment before Naruto broke out into laughter with Sakura following shortly.

Sakura yawned after awhile and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "You know, Naruto…"

"What?" he drank some more of the alcoholic beverage.

"I'm surprised we never tried going out or anything…I think we could've made a good couple."

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled genuinely. "The couple who fell in love with other people who'll never love 'em back. We'd be perfect together."

Sakura giggled. "We really would…"

* * *

Neji entered the compound with his bad mood expressed quite clearly on his stoic features. He had to admit that today was just not his day. In fact, the day before hadn't been a good day either, and it was all because of Hinata. How was it that everything in his life seemed to revolve around her? When he was with her, he felt a sense of peace. When he would kiss her, he felt utter pleasure. And in those few times she smiled just for him, he had never been so happy. Of course, he would never admit these things to anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't true. 

Lately, however, he had not felt pleasure, peace, or happiness. Instead, he was feeling lost, angry, and empty. He was lost when she was not near. He was angry when her lips were touching someone else's and not his solely. And he felt complete emptiness when her smile was being replaced by a saddened frown. All of this confused him. Since when were possessions able to evoke such emotions in their owners? He hadn't felt this way about Hinata since…well…it's never changed really. But that would mean that he actually…felt something for her besides ownership.

Neji shook the thoughts out of his head and thought back to the recent news of Hinata dating the village idiot…the village idiot who just happened to defeat the Hyuga genius in the Chunin exams. Damn, that's infuriating. Nonetheless, the mere thought that Hinata didn't belong to him anymore and was now attached to someone else…that mere thought almost drove him insane. Hinata was his! Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why couldn't _she _understand that he was the only one for her just as she was for him?

With a deep sigh, he looked upward at the moon and the dark sky blanketed with stars. _Why does it all have to be so complicated? _He narrowed his eyes and continued walking down the corridors in the branch area until he located Hinata's bedroom door. After all, he still needed an explanation for what was going on.

The hallways were empty when he finally approached Hinata's door. He had his hand on the handle getting ready to slide it open until he heard the faintest of sounds coming from within. His movements froze, and he rested his ear against the door to listen better. What he ended up hearing made his eyebrows lower and his jaw clench. Inside, he could hear Hinata's sniffles and quiet sobs. _She's crying…?_

He continued listening, and was a second away from opening the door when she began to whisper to herself. "It hurts…"

Neji was stuck in his spot, and remembered at once that Naruto had said the same thing. He had told Neji that Hinata came to him saying that she was hurting. But Neji knew that it couldn't have been any type of physical pain—it was emotional, internal. He could practically picture her laying on her bed in the complete darkness clutching at her chest while tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. The vision in his mind made his own chest clench in a strange sense of pain. _Why…?_

She was sobbing more, but it remained to be unheard by anyone else other than the figure standing unnoticed outside her door. "It hurts…It hurts so much…N-Neji…"

_What? _His forehead rested against the door and his eyes closed. He could hear her mutter his name again as more sobs erupted from her. _She's crying…because of me? Why? I don't get it at all. How can I be causing her so much pain? Is it because…_ He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't a genius for nothing. He had a gift for figuring things out no matter how much he wouldn't like the ending solution. Solving puzzles came easy to him, but the final product wouldn't always please him. This was one of those moments when he really didn't like what he concluded.

His conclusion was simply that he assumed she was hurting because of how he had treated her all these years. If what Naruto had said was true, than her pain really was his fault. All this time of only treating her like an object of desire, his possession, his play toy…it was finally effecting her the way he thought it would years ago. And if that was true…then he had the oddest urge to strangle himself for not believing that she had actually cared for him all that time.

Even so, there was still that doubt within his mind that there was nothing _that_ deep between them. There could be nothing as deep as…love…between him and Hinata. Right? That was just something they believed when they were children, but they're not children anymore, so why continue believing such things? It didn't make sense. Or maybe it did, and he just didn't want to come to grips with it.

Either way, there was no denying what he was feeling at the moment. As much as he was internally scolding himself for feeling such things, he couldn't deny that those feelings did exist. Ever since he was a child, there was always one thing he hated and loathed more than anything else in the world, and that was Hinata crying. Someone like her didn't deserve to be in as much pain as she was at the moment, and he hated himself for being the cause.

Neji breathed out a sigh and gulped inaudibly. _Hinata…

* * *

_

**Whew! That took awhile, but it's finally done. I know it seems pretty hopeless right now, but I bet you can start seeing how things are changing. Oh, there'll be a time-skip coming up soon, but I'm not entirely sure when exactly. Anyway, please review!**


	21. Break Apart

**Author Note: **Thanks to **Dreamhare** for the song suggestion! I listened to it, and it really fit well with the story. For those that want to know about this song, it's called **"Comatose"** by Skillet. It's pretty awesome and suits the story really well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Break Apart**

That morning, Neji awoke early with an unbearable headache, and decided to take a walk through the forest nearest the Hyuga compound. He assumed the headache was from his lack of sleep the night before, and that was only because of the thoughts overwhelming his mind. He had so many thoughts plaguing him as of late and getting out of the confines of the compound seemed to be a good way to help calm himself.

As he walked aimlessly through the dense forest, he didn't stop until he realized where he had ended up. Gazing around, his emotionless features took in the clearing around him. The pond was just ahead of him bringing back all the memories of his childhood. His feet unwillingly led him to the pond's edge where he gazed out across its motionless surface. The pond could almost be considered frozen, and that only reminded him of another lost memory.

It was as if he could see his younger figure out on the icy pond holding onto a wobbly childish Hinata. They wore constant smiles back then, and they showed their love for each other without a care in the world. Unknowingly, his face formed into one of morose feeling.

Shaking his memories away, he walked back over toward the edge of the clearing with the clear intention to leave. However, something caught his attention from the base of another tree. He glanced over and set his eyes onto a small patch of yellow flowers. _Winter Jasmine…_His feet once again pulled him towards the flowers until he was kneeling down in front of them. His fingers stroked over the petals and he could remember so clearly the immense look of happiness little Hinata had when he had showed them to her on her birthday. Her four-year-old face appeared from his memories with that smile she used to always wear. _"N-Neji-kun…"_

He reached out further and plucked one of the flowers from its stem, and stood up to stare nostalgically at it. How was it that time had changed so much? Why was it that _they _had changed so much? Regretfully, he knew it wasn't really Hinata who changed, but rather himself. He knew he couldn't simply go back in time to erase his mistakes, so he had to start changing now. _Heh…easier said than done. _The truth was Neji found it hard to change. It wasn't that simple to ignore his constant desire for Hinata's mere presence. It would be immensely difficult to stop treating her like a possession, which came so natural to him.

No, there was no way he could even hope for a split-second change; it would have to be gradual. He was only human, after all. _Even so…I don't want anyone to have Hinata. She belongs to me—she's mine. It's been like that ever since we were little, and she never looked like she cared, so…Now that she's dating Naruto, does that mean she doesn't want to be mine anymore?_

"Neji-sama?" a quiet voice sounded just next to him startling him from his train of thought.

He glanced over and watched as Hinata approached him warily. "Hinata…"

She smiled waveringly. "Um…T-Tenten-san and Lee-san h-have arrived at the compound for your training."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? We usually just meet up at our training grounds."

"Y-Yes…but…" she gulped and suddenly found her feet very interesting. "They s-said that y-you had agreed to t-training at the compound this morning."

Neji raised a brow in confusion and was about to open his mouth to oppose that statement when he remembered something. He nearly wanted to hang himself for not paying that much attention the night before at their dinner. He had agreed to something assuming it was just another training session, not one where they elected his home to train at. He cursed under his breath and moved toward her. "Damn it."

Hinata remained silent for a few moments until she looked under her thick lashes at the patch of familiar yellow flowers just behind Neji. Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled faintly in remembrance. She began to walk over to the flowers as if Neji was no longer present. It wasn't until she was kneeling down near the flowers did she start whispering only audible to him. "Winter Jasmine…right, Neji-sama?" she stroked the velvet petals and heard a grunt of acknowledgment come from the man standing a few feet from her. She smiled wider. "They're so strong…surviving through the heat of summer…and the freezing cold of winter…it's as if they never whither away…"

Neji gazed down at her with an unreadable expression and eventually tore his gaze away to stare at the flower in his hand. _It's as if she's describing herself. "Never whither away" huh? _His far-off gaze turned into a regretful frown. "Until they're broken."

Hinata met his gaze and they matched each other's sorrowful expressions.

Neji's mouth quirked bitterly. "Then they have no choice but to whither and die."

Hinata stood and broke away her gaze to stare at the flower in his grasp.

His voice had become a whisper as well, and only partially realized that they were no longer talking just about the flowers anymore. "And by then…you wish you had never broken it in the first place."

Hearing this, Hinata stared at the ground below her feet. Her lips quivered and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "Were they not…broken for a reason?" she breathed.

Neji faced her even though she wasn't looking at him anymore, and he closed the gap of distance between them until he was only a few inches away from her face. Her head was bowed, and he was allowed to inhale the fragrance of her hair. "Yes," he answered her. "A very selfish reason."

Hinata sniffed and blinked away her tears furiously. She nearly gasped when she felt Neji's hand rest against her cheek with a gentleness she had almost forgotten he possessed. Slowly, she looked upward to meet his regretful eyes. Neji didn't say anything and only stared into her eyes intensely. When his thumb began to caress her cheek, Hinata involuntarily closed her eyes as if to relish this rare type of touch.

She inhaled a shaky breath, and willed herself to back away from him. When there was enough distance between them, Neji dropped his hand back to his side in disappointment, and Hinata inched her eyes open. Her eyes shifted away from his, and she tried to smile, as weak as it was. "W-We should go, Neji-sama. Y-You wouldn't want to keep y-your teammates waiting."

Neji inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his facial cast had returned to his typical stoicism. "Let us go then."

* * *

The walk back to the compound had been silent, especially with Hinata staying a few feet behind her superior, and Neji lost in his own thoughts once again while trying to ignore his throbbing head. When they approached the gates, the branch member, who was the gate guardian, bowed respectfully to the Hyuga heir. "Neji-sama, welcome back." 

Neji nodded and continued to walk past him in order to enter the compound.

When Hinata was passing by the guard, she smiled warmly and waved. "G-Good morning, Hanashi-san."

The guard named Hanashi gave Hinata an admiring smile. "Morning, Hinata-san."

Hanashi was only five years older than Hinata, but he wasn't the only branch member who favored the young woman. In fact, very few Hyugas even knew how well Hinata got along with her side of the family. She was constantly smiling around her fellow branch servants as if she was their beacon of hope in some way.

"H-How's your wife doing?"

The young man beamed. "She's getting bigger! She should be due here pretty soon. You should come visit her. She's less moody when you're around."

Hinata giggled. "I will."

He winked teasingly. "I'll hold you to that."

Hinata nodded and smiled once more before making her way into the courtyard of the compound, where Neji was standing in front of his teammates. The hallways around the courtyard were empty either due to most of the Hyugas sleeping or off training somewhere.

Passing by Neji and his team, Hinata headed for the kitchen.

Neji glared at his two teammates with an animosity they were quite familiar with. Tenten was the first to speak. "Man, you must've really been out of it last night if you can't remember that we _all _decided to come here to train."

Lee was next and spoke with enthusiasm. "Gai-sensei said he would not be with us today, so we must train with each other!"

"Yes," Neji hissed. "Train with each other, but why the hell did you decide to train _here_?"

"You agreed to it, Neji-kun." Tenten smiled.

He faced away and grumbled under his breath. "Unknowingly…"

Lee, not really hearing their last remarks, chose to answer Neji's previous question. "The training grounds are occupied today. Gai-sensei said it would be better if we trained where we would not be interrupted!"

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but Tenten didn't pause to roll hers. The Hyuga heir sighed and massaged his temples. "Whatever. Let's just get this over and done with, so you two can leave."

The green-clad teen pumped his fist into the air. "We shall train with every ounce of youthful energy we have and more! Let us begin!"

Tenten laughed and looped her arm in Neji's. "Maybe if we wear him out, he'll leave me and you to train alone." She gazed up at him lustfully.

Neji inwardly sneered. For once, he was unbelievably thankful that Lee was not the type to get weary with his insurmountable amounts of "youthful" energy.

* * *

Hinata's temporary smile had faded as she was currently in the kitchen preparing tea for Neji and his team. It was still early morning, and she wasn't expected to train with her team until later. After training, she had promised to spend time with Naruto, her best—boyfriend. He was her boyfriend now, not just her best friend. Remembering that fact, Hinata's eyebrows lowered and she gazed solemnly at the three cups of hot tea in front of her. _Why doesn't it feel right to be with Naruto-kun? I thought I was going to stop hurting once I began dating Naruto-kun, but…it still hurts so much. _

Her hand lifted up to clench the space over her heart. "Sister!" a loud voice interrupted Hinata's quiet moment alerting her to someone else's presence. She looked over in time to see a dark blur run into her.

"H-Hanabi-chan…"

Hanabi wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist and tightened her embrace before pulling away to smile at her older sister. "What are you doing, Hina-chan?"

Hinata gave her a soft smile. "Making Neji-sama his tea."

"Oh, yeah, I saw him and his team out there in the courtyard." She held her finger to her lip as if she was in deep thinking.

Hinata giggled and took notice of Hanabi's training attire. "Were you training as well, Hanabi-chan?"

The younger sister blinked once before nodding her head fervently. "Yup! Just got done training with father. Although…" she pouted her lips. "I have to go train with him again this afternoon." Hanabi looked up at Hinata when she heard her laughing softly. "It's not funny, Hina-chan! It's no fair that he doesn't train _you _constantly!"

Once she stopped laughing, Hinata stroked Hanabi's hair affectionately. "That's because I have my own team to train with. Don't worry, Hanabi-chan, you'll get assigned a team in a few years."

"That's too long…" she grumbled and began to rummage through the fridge looking for something to eat.

Hinata only smiled again and picked up the small tray of tea to take out to the courtyard.

* * *

Tenten was hunched over breathing heavily with her weapons strewn about her. As she was panting for air, she continued to watch her two male teammates spar together. To anyone watching, it was a decent fight. Of course, it wasn't anything new to Tenten, but that didn't stop her from inwardly cheering on her favorite teammate. 

While Tenten had tired out awhile ago, Lee continued his determined assault on Neji. The Hyuga heir fought against Lee with nothing more than his usual stoic expression. Although, if one looked closely, there were a few visible beads of sweat on his brow. Honestly, Neji was completely surprised that Lee was tiring him out this soon. Usually, Neji would be able to fight on for a good while since his stamina was excellent, but this training session just wasn't the same.

He and Lee had been going at it for awhile, not really fighting to win, but to practice various movements and tactics. Even so, Neji was breathing hard, his head was pounding, and every now and then his vision would get blurry before he had to blink in order to clear it away. Unbeknownst to his teammates, Neji had stopped spinning around as much as he usually did all because he was now getting dizzy from it for some odd reason. This confused the young Hyuga and also worried him a little. _What the hell is going on with me today?_

Hinata walked down the hallway with her tray in hand. She didn't look over at the team training, and instead moved to rest the tray gently down onto the wooden floor nearest the courtyard. Once everything was set out, she stood back up and took a quick glance at the two young men sparring. She was about to turn away when something seemed a little off. Hinata had seen Neji train many times, but for some reason, he seemed…less agile, like he was distracted or something. Blinking a few times, she turned away to head towards the kitchen again.

It was at that time, that Neji caught sight of Hinata walking down the hallway. Normally, a quick glance somewhere else wouldn't have mattered when he was training, but today just wasn't his day. In that moment his eyes strayed away from his opponent, Lee landed a kick to Neji's gut sending him flying back a few feet and knocking him unconscious. Tenten immediately stood up with wide eyes that matched Lee's equally surprised face. "Neji!" they simultaneously yelled running towards their fallen comrade.

Hinata, hearing their call of alarm, speedily turned around to see what had happened. Seeing him lying still on the ground made her gasp in utter concern. _Neji! _Without hesitance, she ran into the courtyard center and sped towards Neji's body.

Tenten shook Neji's shoulders. "Neji! Hey, Neji! Wake up!" When she got no response, she turned on Lee. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Lee waved his hands in front of him defensively. "I thought Neji would have seen it coming and dodged it! He has always dodged my hits before!"

Tenten opened her mouth to yell at Lee again, but Hinata rushed passed them and kneeled next to Neji's form. She bent over resting her ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat as an instinct. It was beating somewhat slow, but nothing too worrisome. She lifted up and cupped his face in her small hands. Hinata bent over again and touched her forehead to his. Normally, she would've blushed at initiating such close proximity, but none of that occurred to her. She just wanted to make sure he was okay, and she had never been so grateful for learning medical basics.

"Hinata-chan," Tenten knelt next to Hinata with a mix of emotions on her face. She expressed her concern freely, but her eyes gave away that small twinge of jealousy she was feeling despite herself. "Is he okay?"

Without even glancing at Tenten, Hinata backed up onto her heels while her hands continued to brush across his face. "I think he's o-okay…but…h-he has a fever."

"I did not realize Neji was ill!" Lee exclaimed.

"Neither did I. He seemed alright when we started training." Tenten added.

Hinata nodded. "W-We need to g-get him to his r-room…so he can lay down."

Immediately, Lee took action and leaned down to haul Neji up. One of Neji's arms went around Lee's neck, and the other around Tenten's neck. The two teammates supported his weight and began to follow Hinata towards the main branch of the Hyuga household. She located his bedroom with ease, opened the door to let them through, and went over to the bed to pull back the covers.

After setting Neji's body onto the bed, Hinata took over and removed his shoes before situating him under the covers of his bed. She made sure he was comfortable before turning to face the rest of Team Gai. "Th-Thank you for h-helping."

Lee smiled widely. "It was no problem! We were glad to assist you, Hinata-chan!"

Tenten smacked his head. "Shut up, Lee. Geez, you're loud." She sighed and smiled uncertainly at Hinata. "We should get going since training is over, I guess."

Hinata nodded with a comforting smile. "D-Don't worry, N-Neji-sama will be fine."

Tenten nodded and stared between Hinata and Neji suspiciously before turning around to leave with Lee following her closely.

* * *

With a chair set up next to Neji's bedside, Hinata sat down and dampened a cloth in a bowl of water next to her. She removed his forehead protector before placing the wet cloth in its place. His breathing was labored and his eyebrows knotted together. Seeing his face contorted like that made Hinata frown in worry. 

She scooted closer to his bedside and brushed the back of her hand against his face feeling its warmth. With her hand back to its side, she then noticed how his own hands were fisted into his bed sheets. Hinata absently rested her hand over his in an attempt to soothe him. Surprising to her, it did manage to calm him slightly. His hand relaxed from his tight fist, and Hinata gently slid her hand into his own. For only a second, she was holding his motionless hand until his fingers began to curl around her hand in an accepting grip.

Seeing his movement, she startled thinking she had woken him, but one look at his sleeping face proved otherwise. She exhaled a breath of relief and focused her attention back onto their adjoined hands. For a moment, her eyes glazed over as she lifted his hand to her face. Her lips left a whisper of a touch across the back of his hand before she rested her cheek to that same part. Her eyes closed serenely with a sigh. "Neji…"

"H-Hinata…"

Her eyes snapped open and shot directly to Neji's face. His eyelids were opening slowly and stopped halfway once he was able to make out her figure and, most importantly, her face. "N-Neji-sama…"

His voice was hoarse. "What happened…?"

Hinata released his hand and moved to re-wet the cloth and place it back onto his forehead. "Lee-san knocked y-you out…but, I think you m-might've been sick before that…"

"Hn." His tired eyes never left her face. "I thought it was just a headache."

"No…you have a fever." She replied as she finished situating the cloth so it wouldn't irritate him. "I-It's not too bad…y-you'll be fine by tomorrow, I think."

He closed his eyes in acceptance. He felt her fingers moving away from his face, so he quickly grasped onto her wrist making her jump in surprise.

"N-Neji-sama?"

"Don't…" he whispered holding onto her hand once again and laying their entwined hands above his stomach. "Don't call me that."

"But, I have to Neji—"

"No…not when we're alone, Hinata. When we're alone," he coughed to clear his throat. "I'm not the heir, and you're not a servant."

Hinata gazed at him blankly at first, but then gave him a small smile. "Like when we were children?"

He smirked unnoticeably in remembrance of those days. "No…because we are not children anymore, Hinata. We make our own choices now."

She could tell that he definitely had something on his mind, but what?

"Hinata…tell me why." He murmured in a low whisper.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why what?"

Neji met her eyes with a stare of ardent desire. "Why are you with Naruto?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know?"

"Yes. Lee and Tenten told me yesterday…before I talked to Naruto." After his statement, he could feel her hand tremble in his own. No doubt she was assuming the worst now, so he decided to reassure her. "I didn't fight him, if that's what you're thinking."

Hinata relaxed, but now she was curious. "W-Why did you t-talk to h-him?"

"To find out just why the hell you suddenly accepted his romantic advancements towards you." His voice was now harsh and bitter causing the younger Hyuga to flinch and look elsewhere. "He told me, but I want to hear it from you. I need to know if your reason is true."

She stayed silent just staring dazedly at their hands, which were still connected despite where their conversation had drifted.

"Well?" he persisted with earnest.

She shut her eyes tightly closed and urged herself to keep her tears at bay. She bit her lip before inhaling deeply and beginning to speak lowly. "N-Naruto-kun…loves me."

"Do you feel the same way?" he sneered through clenched teeth.

She shook her head still avoiding his gaze. "I don't…love him the way he wants me to. I…love him…only as a friend."

"_**All I ever was to Hina-chan was her best friend. That's all she ever intended me to be."**_ He could hear Naruto's voice perfectly in his memory."Then why…?"

She met his eyes then and her tears streamed down her cheeks unwillingly. Her smile was weak and shaky as she squeezed his hand softly. "I don't think Naruto-kun…will hurt me."

So, that was it huh? His eyes narrowed in speculation as he thought back on Naruto's most important words the night before. _**"She said she didn't want to hurt anymore…"**_

_I'm hurting her…_

**_"She believed that you two were 'meant to be', but something's changed…"_**

_I changed…_

_**"You broke something in Hinata!"**_

_Her trust in me…_

_**"So, what did you do to her?"**_

His silver eyes locked onto her almost identical ones. "I treated you like you were just a possession." He paused. "That's how I hurt you…right? That's why you accepted him."

More tears poured from her eyes as she nodded. "…Yes…"

He sighed heavily. "Then the idiot was right. It is my fault."

"Neji—"

He grunted and held up his hand to stop her. "Not now. We'll finish this later, Hinata."

She tilted her head in question and was about to question him, but a knock sounded at the door. Neji motioned for her to answer it, and she obeyed.

Upon opening the door, she came face-to-face with one of the gate guards. "H-Hanashi-san,"

He was smiling for a second, but it died away once he fully noticed her tear-stained cheeks. "Hinata-san, what's wrong?"

She wiped away her tears furiously and attempted to smile at him. "It-It's nothing. D-Did you need something, Hanashi-san?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Your team is waiting for you at the gate." He glanced behind her at the expressionless face of the Hyuga heir. Hanashi bowed. "Neji-sama, I apologize for interrupting."

Neji merely nodded and faced away from the two, even though he was still listening.

Hanashi watched as her eyes darted side to side in indecisive thought. "Do you want me to tell them you can't make it today?"

"N-No, that's alright…I'll do it." She turned around to face Neji and bowed. "Excuse me, Neji-sama." She stood straight again and left the room with Hanashi walking next to her.

Once they were a good distance from the main branch side of the house, Hanashi nudged her. "Are you sure you're okay, Hinata-san?"

"I-I'm fine, Hanashi-san."

"You were crying."

"It's nothing important."

They were getting closer to the gate now, and Hanashi cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. "Did…Did Neji-sama do something to make you cry?"

"No…it's fine, Hanashi-san. Really, I'm okay."

He nodded even though he clearly was still suspicious. "Hinata-san, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I heard some rumors going around the compound. I didn't want to believe them until I talked to you personally."

"R-Rumors?"

"Yeah…about you and Neji-sama."

Her heart stopped for a second before beginning to beat rapidly. "What a-about?"

He shrugged. "Something about you two…uh…being closer than a main house member and a branch servant should be."

"Closer…?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you know…romantically closer. Is that true?" he asked analyzing her face carefully.

Hinata schooled her features to one of absolutely no expression at all. "No, it's not."

Hanashi snorted. "I thought as much. I knew you wouldn't fall in love with someone like Neji-sama. He's not your type. Not to mention that it wouldn't be allowed." Now he was smiling. "You need someone who's more like you. Kind, sweet, caring, quiet…stuff like that."

Hinata inwardly laughed. _Well, that rules out Naruto-kun and Neji-sama. _"Hanashi-san, where did you…um…hear those rumors from?"

He smirked sheepishly, "Well, it's only something a few Hyugas heard about. I heard it from my uncle, who's one of the elders."

"H-He told you?"

"No," he laughed. "He was talking about it with another elder, and I…overheard."

"Oh." Hinata laughed lightly.

"Well, that's what I get for eavesdropping. The rumors are never true when you eavesdrop."

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground as they walked. _Not always…_

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted from the gate's entrance once she came into view. Akamaru barked and Shino nodded in greeting.

Hinata smiled at her teammates and met them just outside the gate.

"You ready to go, Hinata-chan?"

"Um…actually, Kiba-kun…" she smiled. "I c-can't train today."

"What? Why not?" the dog lover looked completely disappointed.

Shino regarded her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Well…N-Neji-sama is sick, so…as his caretaker…"

"Ah, man! That's no fair!"

Shino ignored Kiba's complaining and nodded to Hinata in understanding. "It's alright, Hinata-chan. We'll train again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun."

The team separated with waves and apologies before Hinata faced Hanashi again. "Hanashi-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Hinata-san, what do you need?"

"Um, w-would you be able to get a medical-nin here?"

"For Neji-sama?"

"Yes." She paused. "I don't think it's serious, but…"

Hanashi patted her shoulder. "Better to get it checked out anyway, right?"

"Yes."

"Got it. I'll have someone else switch spots with me while I go do that."

"Thank you so much, Hanashi-san." She bowed in appreciation.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "Anything for you, Hinata-san."

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to Neji's bedroom. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she bravely met eyes with the young heir. Neji was sitting up in his bed now looking at her sternly. Hinata bowed her head in respect. "Neji-sama, a med-nin will be here shortly to check on you." 

"There's no point." He spoke up appearing somewhat agitated. "You said yourself that it's not that serious. I just have a small fever, right?"

"Y-Yes, but…b-better to get it checked out anyway…"

"Hn." His lips tightened into a thin line at the same time he turned his head to gaze out of the window.

Seeing his attention elsewhere for the moment, Hinata took another deep breath and walked over quietly to sit in the chair next to his bed. _I'm his caretaker, this is my job. I'll ask him if he needs anything, he'll say no, and I'll be dismissed. _She chanted to herself as she sat down. _I just hope this goes as smoothly as it usually does…_ "Um…Neji-sama,"

His face snapped back to hers with a deep scowl dominating his features. He didn't even have to say anything in order for her to get the hint.

Hinata winced at first, but finally realized why he was glaring at her like that. She didn't need to glance around to know that they were alone again, and he did expect her not to call him what she did when they were around others. She inwardly sighed and exhaled deeply to calm her heart rate. "N-Neji…" she applauded herself for not adding on the honorific like she had been trained to do for years. "Um…do you need anything?"

It was true that Neji appeared satisfied when she said his name the way he always wanted her to say it, but after hearing her question he looked more thoughtful. "Actually…yes."

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing his answer. That would've been the first time in awhile he said 'yes' to that same question. It was shocking.

Neji waited until she was looking at him before he began to speak again. "I know you were telling the truth about why you accepted Naruto, but that wasn't the entire truth, was it?" he paused watching her withdraw into herself. "You don't want to be hurt anymore. That's your main reason for doing what you did, but there's another reason besides that. I want to know what it is."

The young woman gulped and fidgeted with her fingers. "H-How did you—"

"Know?" he finished for her. "Don't insult me, Hinata. I've known you for years—better than anyone you've ever met, better than Naruto knows you. I'm an expert when it comes to reading people's movements to figure out what they're hiding. But I don't have to look at your movements to know that there's another reason."

Hinata stopped fidgeting and met his gaze evenly.

Neji's mouth quirked into a soft smirk. "It's written in your eyes. I can see regret, sorrow, loneliness, and…a determination of sorts. It's the determination in you that led me to believe there's a deeper meaning to what you're doing."

In reality, Hinata shouldn't have been as shocked as she was. She always knew how great Neji was when it came to reading people, and she had always been an open book to him. He wasn't bragging when he said that he knew her better than anyone else, for it was completely true. It's just as true as how well Hinata knew him. Nobody can read Neji's eyes when he puts his guard up, but he seemed to always have a hard time keeping it up when Hinata was with him. That was why she was always able to read the emotions swirling in his silvery depths.

What broke her heart was that she saw his main emotion of regret and apology in his eyes. It was no longer the lustful wanting gaze she was used to for awhile. It was an enlightened look…a painfully enlightened look.

"So, tell me, Hinata." He began again swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing the covers away from his body. His own knees were barely an inch away from hers, and he made sure that her eyes didn't stray from his. "Why else did you turn away from me?"

Her heart was racing and her lips were trembling. There was no doubt about it. She had to tell him, but…what would he think? Would he be okay with it? Would he understand her reasoning? Would he go along with it? There was only one way to find out. "Because I…I…you…"

"What?" he whispered.

Hinata gulped again, and was about to look away when his hand cupped her cheek to keep her still. His gaze was even more intense now causing her to close her eyes momentarily. When she opened them again, she appeared just as stern as Neji. "Neji…I'm not going to be the reason for you losing any power to the elders." She didn't stammer or stutter. She was surprisingly serious. "If they know you are with me before you become clan head, then they will find ways to take some of your power away from you. If—If the elders h-have any power w-when you turn eighteen…then…you won't be able to change the Hyuga for the better."

Neji released his hold on her face and backed up in understanding. "So…you're not only dating Naruto to avoid being hurt again or being treated like my possession, but it's also a way for the elders and everyone else to assume that there is nothing between us anymore. Is that right?"

"B-Basically."

He nodded slowly. "Normally, I would not allow this to go on any longer. You may not be my possession, but I do firmly believe that you belong to—with me." He leaned forward to hold onto her jaw to make sure she was paying complete attention to him. "I'm not going to allow anyone else to have you, but me. I'll let you continue this scheme of yours, and I'll even participate a little, but be warned Hinata." He paused. "No one, not even the elders, have the power to take you away from me. When I become head of the Hyuga, I will claim you. Not Naruto, not any other foolish boy in this village…only me. Understand?"

Hinata nodded her head fearfully. "Yes." She breathed.

"Good. Until then…" He smirked. "I'll let Naruto think he's won you over."

* * *

**Okay, let me get a few things straight. First of all, you might be a little confused with Neji's behavior. Just when you start thinking he's changed, a little of his old self pops back up into the picture. I do this for a reason. Neji is human. Humans don't just change out of the blue and all of a sudden. They have to change gradually and through different experiences. Neji is changing for the better, but there are certain things going on that is keeping him from changing completely. For example, Hinata not belonging to him because of the elders' threat. Okay enough rambling. Any more questions, message me. Please review!**


	22. Decision & Consequence

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews!

_**—I want to recommend that for this chapter, you listen to "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. It fits really well with not only this chapter, but the entire story too—**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Decision & Consequence**

Neji sighed and used the back of his hand to wipe the small amount of sweat on his brow. Training had definitely been worth it. He would never admit it, but he rather enjoyed training with Lee. Anyone would easily be able to say that training with Lee could work up a sweat in even the most skilled ninja. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Neji glanced around at his teammates analytically.

Gai and Lee were busy counting off one-hand push-ups while secretly competing to see who could do more. Resisting the urge to smirk in amusement, Neji turned his eyes on his other teammate, the female one. _Tenten…_Neji's brows furrowed in thought. While he watched her pick up her scattered weapons, his mind showed him various scenes of Hinata with Naruto, the newest happy couple. The Hyuga male frowned deeply in remembrance. _But she said she doesn't love him like he loves her. She's only dating him to keep the elders off our backs. _A devilish smirk curled on his lips. _And I did say I would participate in this little game. Heh, let's see how Hinata likes it. _

Neji wasn't one for petty revenge, but he couldn't deny how angry Hinata and Naruto's coupling made him. He honestly thought it wasn't fair that he was the only one who had to feel that jealous anger. With another smirk directed at Tenten, Neji was thrilled to find out if Hinata would share the same jealousy he had. _Only one way to find out._

Gai jumped up from his multiple push-ups with Lee and smiled widely at his team of former students. "Great job, you guys! We'll continue this tomorrow morning, same time. Don't be late!" he laughed shortly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Lee saluted his sensei before his disappearance, and Tenten approached Neji's side quietly. Neji merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden curious and quiet attitude compared to the flirtatious one he was used to. "Yes?" he spoke somewhat impatiently.

Tenten glanced at him before turning her eyes toward Lee, who was stretching out his muscles. Once she knew he was completely oblivious to the conversation between her and Neji, she began. "Hey, um, Neji-kun? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked sounding as uninterested as possible. He inwardly scolded himself for doing so since it would only hinder his new plan.

"Uh…" she blushed and folded her hands behind her back in embarrassment. "You see, I was kind of wondering about something…"

Now, Neji faced her directly and couldn't help the annoyance written all over his face. Old habits die hard. "And?"

She took a deep breath and stared him straight in the eyes. In a hushed voice, she questioned, "How close are you with Hinata-chan?"

Her tone was suspicious, that much could be known, but it was also tinged with jealousy and hope for the answer that she _wanted _to hear. "How…close?" Neji repeated furrowing his brows.

Tenten instantly flinched at his penetrating glare, but tried to hold her ground. After all, she had to know. The last thing she wanted was her dear friend Hinata to be her rival. "Yes. How close are you two?"

"Why would you ask?" he sneered in distaste for someone trying to butt into his personal life and relationships—especially the relationship between him and Hinata.

"Well…" Now, she averted her gaze, but her jealousy became more apparent. "The other day when you collapsed after Lee hit you…it just seemed that you and Hinata-chan were kind of…close."

Neji turned away from her and gathered up his belongings carelessly. "Where would you get that idea?" his question almost sounded sarcastic, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"When you fell unconscious, Hinata-chan practically pushed passed us to get to you. I may not know Hinata-chan that well, but I've never seen her look that worried before, not even with the times Naruto was kicked around." She paused to take a breath not noticing the shocked look, which overcame Neji's usual stoic features. "I know she's supposed to be your caretaker and all, but it just seems that…that, you know, there's something more—"

"Enough." Neji interrupted icily, which effectively shut her up. "Hinata is my caretaker, and she merely did her job. You're right in that you don't know her, so you obviously forgot how easily she worries over people, no matter who they are." He fixed her with a warning glare. "Your assumption was clearly off."

Tenten stared at him wide-eyed for another moment before lowering her gaze with a relieved sigh. "Right. Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Hn."

Finally, Tenten smiled at him and suddenly everything was back to normal. "So…are you busy later? I was thinking maybe we could go do something…just us two." She laid out her question, and now she had to prepare herself for the usual refusal.

Neji instinctually was about to say 'no', but he quickly remembered his plan. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lee watching them tentatively with a downtrodden expression. Ignoring his teammate's pain, Neji smirked. "Actually," he started slowly catching both his teammates by surprise. "That's not a bad idea. Dinner at five sound good to you?"

Tenten gaped at him. "R-Really? You mean it?"

"I said it didn't I?" Inwardly, he was thrilled to find out how well his plans would go.

Tenten smiled widely and tried to resist jumping up and down in her excitement. "Okay! Dinner at five! Where do you want to meet, Neji-kun?" her eyelids lowered seductively while taking a step toward him.

"It's customary that I pick you up at your house. Be ready by 4:30."

Tenten nodded enthusiastically. "I will! I'll see you later then. I got to get home to get ready. Bye Neji-kun! Bye Lee!" With that, she ran off with her blush still on her cheeks.

At once, Neji's smirk dropped to be replaced by an expressionless appearance. _This better be effective. _He thought as he turned to leave the training grounds.

"Neji," Lee's voice stopped him, and strangely, the youthful ninja sounded completely serious.

Neji in turn faced Lee in waiting.

The green-clad young man had his back to his teammate, but his clenched fists were unmistakable.

"What is it, Lee?" Neji's brows lowered in slight concern.

"I…I only wish for your and Tenten-chan's happiness together."

Neji did not move. "Is that all?"

"No…it is not." Lee turned around and stared sternly at the Hyuga heir. "Why did you agree to go on a date with her when you have refused so many times before?"

Not one to reveal his inner plan, Neji thought of a simple lie. "It was bound to happen sometime, wasn't it?"

Lee glanced away looking completely distraught. Neji recognized that look, for he had seen it so many times in Hinata, and a few other times from Lee and Naruto. It was the look of failure.

"If you have something to say, Lee, say it." The young Hyuga pursued.

Lee's fists clenched tighter. "Please do not hurt her, Neji. I…I am in love with Tenten-chan, and have been for a very long time now…"

"I know."

Lee's eyes widened in hurt and betrayal. "Then why did you—"

"I'm sorry, Lee, but this needed to be done. I can not explain this to you, but understand that I have no intention of stealing her away from you permanently. This is only temporary, and then you will have your chance."

Lee was about to respond to that saying that he knew now that Neji was definitely going to hurt Tenten's feelings, but his mouth ended up staying closed.

"Lee," Neji regained his attention sounding encouraging. "Tenten is blind to your affections, and you know this better than anyone. She is blind because she only sees me, just as that pink-haired girl was blind to you because she only saw the Uchiha. They cannot regain their vision until they lose sight of what they cherished and adored so foolishly. Only then can they realize who's been right in front of them the entire time."

Such words of advice were rare coming from Neji, but Lee was one of the only ones to receive his wise advice, and Neji preferred to keep it that way. Neji would never admit it openly, but he did hold respect for his flashy teammate and even considered him a friend when he was in a good mood.

Understanding his logic, Lee nodded solemnly and went to quickly gather his things. Neji watched his friend for another few minutes before heading back to the compound. As Neji walked, he recalled to himself what he had just said to Lee. He was thankful that he had never been blind like that, but that didn't mean that he didn't realize he had been blind about something. And that something, of course, was Hinata—the Hinata he had fallen in love with since the moment they met. But, he had buried that love and replaced it with hatred, which still couldn't keep his love for Hinata buried for much longer.

This painful realization was just now coming to affect the young male Hyuga forcing him to regret his past decisions more than he ever did before.

Unfortunately, Neji also realized that he was still becoming more and more blind due to his rage and jealousy. That same blindness was leading him to do what his vengeful plan entailed, and the consequences would be more than what he originally wanted.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly into his bowl of ramen. Shockingly, it was only his first bowl, it was still half full, and by this time he would've eaten at least five. After many concerned questions from the ramen bar owner and his daughter, they finally left him alone.

He hadn't been with Hinata in the past two days, and it was all because of Neji. From what Hinata told him over the phone, Neji had gotten sick and as his caretaker, she had to stay by his side until he was all right again. Even though Naruto laughed and told her it was okay, inwardly, his heart clenched painfully. It infuriated him that even a sick Neji still had the upper hand when it came to Hinata's affection. It just wasn't fair!

And this was why Naruto seemed to lose his appetite for ramen, and gained a new adoration for sake.

"Boo." A feminine voice interrupted the blonde's reverie.

He turned just in time to see his teammate sitting next to him at the bar. "Sakura-chan,"

The young woman smiled and put in her order before facing Naruto again. With her head rested on her palm, she furrowed her brows. "What's up, Naruto? You look…well, not like yourself."

Naruto put on a wavering smile. "It's nothing. I'm okay."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "The first sign when Naruto Uzumaki is _not _okay is when he's still on his first bowl of ramen."

Naruto laughed lowly. "That obvious, huh?"

Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "You don't have a hangover, do you?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get drunk last night again? And now you're dealing with a bad hangover?"

"Oh…no. I don't have a hangover. I didn't get drunk last night either. I'm supposed to hang out with Hina-chan today." His small smile became wistful.

For the briefest of moments, Sakura felt a stab of jealousy but pushed it away quickly. "Oh, that sounds like fun. Why aren't you jumping around like you usually do?"

Naruto laughed again, and his downtrodden mood seemed to be slipping away with Sakura's presence. "It might give me a headache."

"Yeah right. Like that would stop you." She laughed too.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off gazing into the distance with a far-off look in his eyes. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?" she received her bowl of ramen. "Thank you." She said before picking up her chopsticks. "What is it, Naruto?"

"…Say like you asked Sasuke out, and he said yes."

Sakura stopped eating and faced Naruto with a more solemn expression. "Okay."

Naruto continued without looking at her. "But…you knew that he was in love with someone else. But even so, you would still go out with him, wouldn't you?"

Sakura lowered her gaze to her lap with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, I would."

Naruto nodded. "So then…you go out with him, even though he's in love with someone else, but he tells you that he wants to date you because he wants to move on."

"Wait," Sakura stopped him. "This person Sasuke-kun is in love with…she doesn't love him back, or what?"

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his head trying to explain it right. "Well, not the way you love him."

"All right…Go on."

"Okay, so he's in love with someone else, and you love him, and you're both a couple. At first, it seems all good and great, but you can still see that she—I mean—_he _can't stop loving this other person." He stopped for a second and turned to face her with a pleading expression. "What do you do?"

Sakura knew Naruto was referring more to his relationship with Hinata than to hers with Sasuke, but she was finally beginning to understand the depth of Naruto's confusion. She looked around a few times while biting her nail in thought. With a sigh, she met Naruto's blue eyes and smiled sympathetically. "I don't know, Naruto."

His shoulders slumped and he slouched over the counter. "Oh…"

She reached over and held his hand in her own. "Naruto…"

He found her eyes again and looked completely lost and heartbroken.

The sight of him nearly broke her own heart. "Naruto, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but…" she gulped trying to grasp what she wanted to say to comfort him. "Maybe, you should just find out how Hinata-chan really feels about you. Find out whether or not she's capable of a relationship with a person she's not in love with. And, if she isn't…" she became quiet and moved her hand up to caress his whiskered cheek. "Then maybe…it'd be best if you tried to move on. You two can still be friends, right? I mean, maybe that's all Hinata-chan wants from you." She watched him nod his head in complete understanding. "You know," she retracted her hand back to her lap. "Put yourself in Hinata-chan's shoes. You're in love with someone, but you're dating your best friend instead. And it's all because you want to move on. I don't know the whole story, but that's got to be hard for her too, don't you think? You're probably not the only one in pain here, Naruto. She's probably hurting just as bad as you are, if not, worse. She's not only hurting herself, but she probably knows that she's hurting you too…her own best friend."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "You're right, Sakura-chan. I never really thought about it like that." His face contorted into a frown. "Damn it. Hina-chan doesn't deserve this…any of this. She deserves a hell of a lot better."

Sakura smiled ignoring how her chest suddenly felt tight. _You deserve a lot better too, Naruto._

"Um, N-Naruto-kun?" a timid voice interrupted them.

Naruto swiveled around in his chair and smiled brightly at the dark-haired woman standing before him. "Hina-chan!"

Sakura waved to her with a big smile. "Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"Hello, Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just getting some lunch before heading back to the hospital."

Hinata nodded and faced her boyfriend again. "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"

"Yup. All done." He jumped off his stool, paid for his ramen, and stood next to Hinata with his arm around her shoulders. "So, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Um, sure. That s-sounds great."

"Cool. Then we can go to dinner, and then I'll take you back to my place and we'll watch a movie."

Hinata giggled. "Okay."

"Alright, let's go." He stopped suddenly and ran back to Sakura's side giving her a hug. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I owe you one." He whispered into her ear making her cheeks turn pink, and released her before running back over to Hinata.

When the couple left, Sakura stared down into her steaming ramen with her cheeks still flushed. Slowly, a genuine smile made its way onto her face. "Naruto…"

* * *

Neji had just finished dinner with Tenten, and was currently walking through the forest with her arm looped with his. Even though he wanted to end the date after dinner, she insisted they go for a walk and have some alone time. Ignoring his want to ignore her, he agreed and continued their date.

As they walked, silence was not there. Neji was indeed silent, but Tenten prattled on and on about every subject that came to her mind. Honestly, Neji never knew she could talk so much. Without him knowing, his brow creased in annoyance. _Why am I on this pointless date again? Why with her, no less? Why am I still here with her for that matter? Oh, yeah…to get the elders to think Hinata and I have separated, and to see Hinata jealous for a change. Damn…it almost doesn't seem worth it at all._

"Neji-kun, are you listening?" Tenten interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes." He answered curtly through clenched teeth.

"Okay, well, anyway…" she began talking again.

Neji didn't even realize where they had wandered to until they got there. He stopped them from walking and took a look around at the familiar clearing with the pond just off in the short distance. Glancing back to the base of one tree just to make sure, the yellow flowers were there to confirm that he had definitely led them to the place, which held so many memories of his childhood with Hinata.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Tenten exclaimed clapping her hands together in awe. "I didn't even know this was here!"

Neji ignored her and stared out at the pond.

* * *

"Hey, Hina-chan, come on!" Naruto grasped onto her hand and began leading her into the densest part of the forest.

Hinata immediately recognized the way they were going. Personally, she didn't mind going back to the clearing with the pond; it was her favorite place after all. With a giggle at Naruto's excited attitude, she let him lead her hurriedly to the famous spot. "Naruto-kun, we shouldn't stay long, though…"

"What, why not?" he turned back to her without slowing his pace.

"We can't f-forget dinner."

"Oh yeah! Come to think of it, I'm getting hungry again."

Hinata smiled.

Naruto returned her smile enthusiastically. "We'll just go there for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Tenten seized the opportunity of silence, and stood in front of Neji with as much close proximity as she could initiate. Without pausing, she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck and tilted her face with her lips pursed.

Neji knew what she wanted, and felt his stomach recoil from the thought of kissing her. He didn't want to kiss her before, and he certainly didn't want to kiss her now. But…if he was going to make their relationship believable, it would have to be done.

By keeping his face completely emotionless, he was able to hide the sneer of disgust that was itching to take dominance. He watched passively as her face neared his and her eyes closed. Neji narrowed his eyes as he began to imagine her face turning into another's. He imagined seeing innocent lavender eyes, a nervous blush painted onto her pale cheeks, and lips as soft as petals. Making sure the image didn't leave, he allowed Hinata—err, Tenten—to kiss him. When their lips met, he closed his eyes forcing his mind to believe that he was kissing Hinata. Taking from memory the way she tasted, and the timid way she would return his kisses, he began to push his lips against Tenten's with more passion.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she felt her whole body become completely numb. Beside her, Naruto too had gone into shock. His eyes were wide as well and his mouth fell agape at the sight before them. Neji was kissing Tenten.

They hadn't even entered the clearing when they came upon the scene in front of them. Hidden by the green foliage of the trees, the couple was unseen and unnoticed. However, that didn't change the fact that they both could perfectly see the kissing couple.

Naruto definitely did not expect that from Neji and almost felt neutral to it until he caught sight of his best friend next to him. When he saw her expression show so clearly on her face, familiar anger welled up inside him and he scowled hatefully at the busy Hyuga with the weapon's mistress.

Hinata felt her heart stop the second she saw Neji's lips touch his teammate's. Her hands unconsciously clenched onto her shirt just over the spot where her heart was. Her lips trembled, her breath quickened, and her heart felt as if it were being stabbed continuously. Her wide eyes began to fill with tears that slowly trailed down her sovereign face. _Neji…Neji…Neji…_ She repeated his name in her mind over and over like a mantra. She could feel her entire body freeze with despair, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't look away. _Neji…why…? Why? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

Naruto gulped and clenched his fists at his sides. He saw Hinata's tears, and could see so easily that she was on the edge of a breakdown. Slowly, he stepped in front of her cutting off her line of sight with Neji and Tenten. His hands rested on her shoulders. "Hina-chan…" he whispered so they wouldn't be heard. "Let's get out of here, okay?" When she didn't respond and only continued staring distantly, his mouth tightened into a thin line. "Hina-chan? Oh, Hinata…" he moved slightly and bent down to pick her up into his arms cradling her body against his own. Stealthily, he began to run away from the clearing and decided to take her to his home.

* * *

In the past twenty minutes or so, dinner hadn't entered his mind once. And, apparently, it didn't enter Hinata's mind either. Instead, they both sat down on his living room couch with Hinata held tightly against Naruto's side. He was slightly surprised she wasn't sobbing yet, but he would've preferred she was rather than what she was doing at the moment. Since it happened, she was unbelievably quiet and still. He would've thought she was catatonic if it weren't for the tears that continued to trail down her face dripping off the end of her chin. She sniffled a few times, but didn't stop from staring at Naruto's wall with a distant expression. The side of her face rested against Naruto's chest while her hands fisted into his shirt.

Naruto, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped protectively around her fragile form with his fingers rubbing soothingly against her back and arms. Every time a whimper escaped her lips, he would hold her more comfortingly.

When the silence had dragged on too long, and his shirt became thoroughly soaked with tears, Naruto leaned closer to her face to whisper into her ear. "Hina-chan?" No response. "Hina-chan, it's going to be alright. It's okay. It's over now. You're okay now." He clenched his jaw knowing how much of a lie that truly was. "Hinata," he cupped her face tenderly. "I'm here for you. I won't leave you unless you want me to."

At this, Hinata finally gazed up into Naruto's concerned eyes even though hers probably looked dull and dead. Her eyes searched his for the kind of comfort she sought. In truth, she had never hurt so badly before. She felt broken, and her heart felt shattered. She felt so completely empty, and her heart couldn't possibly be repairable.

But she wanted some type of comfort, something to alleviate the pain she was feeling. She sat up straighter and held Naruto's face with her trembling hands. Dismissing Naruto's momentary confused look, she bent closer to him and captured his lips with hers.

The blonde didn't even have time to react by the time she had deepened their kiss and forced her tongue into his mouth. Naruto's widened eyes closed shut at the same time he pressed her closer to himself. In turn, her arms wrapped around his neck in a locked hold.

Their kiss continued for what seemed like forever. Each time Naruto tried to break apart for air, he would only get a few breaths in before Hinata crushed her soft lips to his beginning the passionate kiss all over again.

However, as much as Naruto was truly enjoying the feel of Hinata's lips against his own, he knew it wasn't right. It didn't feel right at all, and he hated that. He knew why she was kissing him, and he knew it wasn't for the right reasons. He also knew that she was confused and hurting like hell, and thought that kissing Naruto would be a satisfactory comfort. More than anything, though, the kiss didn't feel right to Naruto for reasons he wasn't quite sure of at the moment. He used to dream of kissing the timid Hyuga, but now it was different. Now, there was no love he used to kiss her with. There was nothing but pain and sadness. It was killing him just as much as it was probably killing Hinata.

Because of that, Naruto gently separated from Hinata putting a foot of distance between them. "Hina-chan…"

That was when it let loose. Hinata's bottom lip began shaking and her body racked with sobs as more tears flowed from her reddened eyes. She buried her face into her hands trying to hide her shameful tears. "Naruto-kun…I'm s-sorry…I-I'm s-so sorry…I'm s-sorry…"

"Hina-chan, stop it." Naruto tried to pull her hands away from her face because her dejected form was getting to be too much for him to handle. His emotions were already on edge, and this was going to give him the final push. "Hina-chan, it's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Y-You're wrong…you're wrong…" she gazed at him as she lowered her hands. "I-I have e-everything to b-be s-sorry about…" she took in several shaky breaths before continuing. "I w-was selfish…and I-I was h-hurting you…I m-made everything worse…I was s-scared, and I just r-ran away and a-avoided it…instead of f-facing it…I'm so sorry, N-Naruto-kun…" she began to shake her head fervently as her tears continued to fall. "I don't want…to hurt you a-anymore…"

Naruto's brows furrowed and his eyes emanated the sorrow he felt. Without hesitation, he embraced Hinata holding her to him compassionately. While his hands stroked her hair, he began to speak in a quiet tone. "Hina-chan…really, it's okay. Don't worry about me. If anything, you need to worry about yourself." He laughed half-heartedly. "You were selfish, so what? Everyone's selfish. At least you had good intentions." He could tell she wanted to oppose that statement, so he continued. "I love you, Hina-chan. You're my best friend. You always will be, no matter what. Don't ever forget that." He paused briefly as a small smile made its way onto his mouth. "I was never meant to be anything more to you than your best friend. I finally know that now."

Hinata pulled away from him sniffling and urging herself not to start crying again. "N-Naruto-kun…y-you're not m-mad?"

He snorted. "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how impossible it is for anyone to be mad at you and stay mad?"

Hinata gave a choked giggle and wiped away her tears. "Naruto-kun…thank you."

Naruto smiled waveringly. "Are you…?"

She nodded and tried to smile. "I'm okay…I-I'll be fine…but…"

He immediately became worried. "But what?"

Her smile appeared on her face, albeit shakily. "Can…Can you w-walk me home, please?"

Naruto laughed lightly and helped her stand up from the couch. "Of course, Hina-chan. After all," he winked at her. "What are best friends for?"

* * *

When they approached the Hyuga compound gates, Hinata faced back to Naruto with a calmer smile even though she still felt like she was breaking inside. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem." He hugged her tightly, which she returned. "It was fun being your boyfriend, Hina-chan. But, let's face it…" he pulled away and smiled widely. "I'm just all together a better friend. Plus, we have a lot more fun when we're just friends. I mean, what kind of couple would we be if we only hung around and played games?"

Hinata laughed softly and nodded. "You're right…"

"So, we'll hang out later okay? Maybe pull a few pranks on Kakashi-sensei, what do you say?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I'm just joking. Anyway," he pulled her in for another hug and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Get some sleep, Hina-chan. Everything will be okay. Just remember…I'm here for you…and you know I'm not the only one either. Me and the rest of our friends will stop at nothing until we see you smile like you used to."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. "Thank you so much."

Naruto merely nodded as they pulled apart. "I'm serious about the sleep part, Hina-chan. Once you get inside, it's off to bed with you. Other than that…" he waved at her as he began to turn on his heel to leave. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun. Goodnight."

"Night!" he yelled as he ran off.

It wasn't until he was walking down the streets of Konoha that his smile began to fade and the inner pain kicked in. Before, his pain wasn't that noticeable because he was focusing on Hinata's pain. Now that he was alone, it was apparent and very heart wrenching. He shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged his feet with his head lowered. He was in pain, but he wasn't crying.

"Naruto?"

The blonde stopped walking and looked up to find the person that the voice belonged to. Walking toward him was his female teammate and good friend. "Sakura-chan,"

She smiled taking notice of his downtrodden look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away from her avoiding her intense gaze. In a more solemn voice, he murmured. "I found out how Hina-chan really feels about me."

"Really? And?"

He met her sincere emerald eyes and smiled dolefully. "We're back to being just best friends."

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Naruto." She stepped closer and resisted the urge to embrace him comfortingly.

He only shook his head with his smile never fading. "There's nothing to be sorry about anymore. Everything is back to normal now…well, almost." He immediately thought of Neji with Tenten instead of Hinata. _There are still some things that need to change. _"But, it's okay for now."

Sakura exhaled deeply and grasped onto Naruto's hand squeezing tightly. This action earned her a questioning look from her blonde teammate, to which she only smiled wider. "Want to go for a walk?"

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he broke out into a genuine grin. "Yeah…that sounds good, Sakura-chan." Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel as pained anymore. Strangely, he was beginning to feel sincerely happy. And oddly enough, holding Sakura's hand somehow felt…right. When did that happen?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Time-skip next chapter! Please review!**


	23. Giving Up

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

**_Important Note: There will be no time-skip this chapter. I know, I lied. I didn't think it would be this long. Although, I can promise there will be a time-skip in the next chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Giving Up**

"He's so cute, Haruka-san." Hinata complimented as she held the baby Hyuga in her arms. Sitting in front of her was one of the gate guards, Hanashi Hyuga, and his wife Haruka. Both were branch members just as Hinata is and the couple, more than anyone else in the branch family, absolutely adored Hinata. Of course, Hinata was liked and loved by all the branch members, but Hanashi and Haruka treated Hinata like real family. Hanashi was like an older brother, and Haruka was the motherly sister, who had just recently given birth to their first child.

"Thank you, Hina-chan." The older woman smiled happily and snuggled closer to her husband. Like every other marriage in the Hyuga household, theirs was an arranged marriage. But, they were lucky that they accepted each other so easily and actually fell in love over time. Watching them, Hinata couldn't help but feel envious of their priceless love, which came along so rarely in the Hyuga family.

Hinata rocked the newborn boy in her arms and smiled sweetly at the slumbering infant. "W-What did you decide to name him?" she asked quietly.

Hanashi laughed humorously. "Well, we decided to break tradition. It seems like almost everybody in this clan has a name that starts with an 'H', so we decided to make him unique."

Haruka laughed too. "We named him Keiichi." She paused giving a glance at her husband. "That way when he gets older, we can nickname him Kei or something. What do you think?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "I like it…" she stroked the baby's cheek. "I think…it suits him well…"

Both parents nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Hanashi sighed happily. "We thought so too."

Haruka smirked at Hinata slyly. "So, Hina-chan, you know what this means, right?"

The younger girl only tilted her head in confusion.

Haruka giggled. "You're going to be our official baby-sitter."

"Oh," Hinata joined her in the giggling. "I'd love to!"

"That's great, so—" A brisk knocking at their door interrupted what Haruka was going to say. Hanashi quickly removed himself from the couch and opened the door.

A few words were exchanged before Hanashi turned back to look at Hinata apologetically. "It seems you're wanted, Hinata-san."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a figure came through the door walking lithely and with an inner sense of authority. He was taller than Hanashi and his eyes so much colder. He was no doubt a true Hyuga. His eyes landed on Hinata, and they softened slightly. "Hinata,"

"Y-Yes, father?"

He motioned his head towards the door. "It's time to go."

Hinata only stared at him confusedly not really aware that Haruka had taken her son from Hinata's arms. "G-Go? Where, father?"

"Don't question me, daughter. Let's go." He turned around, gave a nod to Hanashi, and left through the door.

Hinata stood quickly and ran towards the door, but stopped before leaving. She turned back to face the family and bowed with a smile. "Thank you for…inviting me over."

"It was no problem, Hinata-san." Hanashi laughed sheepishly.

Haruka stood with her son in arms. "Come anytime you want, okay sweetie?"

Hinata nodded, waved, and disappeared to join her father.

Once Hinata was out into the hallway, she jogged to catch up to her father. It wasn't until she was walking along next to him that he spoke. "Hinata, I don't mind you spending time with the other branch members. In fact, I'm sure if I told you not to, I'd probably get cornered somewhere since they all seem to adore you terribly."

Hinata bit her lip to suppress her laugh.

Hiashi glanced at her with a small smile tugging at his lips, but that disappeared when he remembered what it was he had to tell her. "However," he sighed noticing that her smile was gone and she looked worried. "You have your duty as Neji-sama's caretaker. I know the two of you have had a rough past, and I honestly can't say that I know if it has gotten any better. Either way, you cannot ignore your duty no matter how much you despise it."

"I-I understand, father, but Neji-sama left early this m-morning, so…"

He nodded in understanding. "I know, which is why I came to get you. He should be due back here pretty soon. He sent word with another Hyuga that he would be bringing a guest, so I thought you would want to know."

Hinata was momentarily stunned to hear that Neji was bringing a guest to the compound. He's never brought a guest there other than his teammates, and he made sure they _weren't _treated as guests, only as teammates he sparred with occasionally. So, there was no wonder that she was definitely confused and curious as to who this guest would be. Although, just thinking about Neji managed to send a jolt of pain throughout her chest. Ever since the previous day when she saw the kiss shared between Neji and Tenten, Hinata couldn't get over how hurt she was. Shaking her head to rid it of her thoughts, she smiled weakly at her father. "Th-Thank you for telling me. I'll…go greet him and his guest when they arrive."

Hiashi nodded taking notice of the saddened expression his daughter was trying to hide. His hand reached over and rested on her shoulder. "Hinata,"

She looked up and met his gaze blankly.

He tried to smile as small as it was. "Be brave. You're a strong woman. You know this better than anyone." With that, he turned on his heel and left her alone in the hallway.

After he retreated, Hinata softened her face into an appreciative smile. She bowed her head and whispered, "Thank you…father."

* * *

Hinata bowed lowly as Neji walked through the gate with his guest close to his side. Once she stood up from her bow, Hinata felt stupid at not knowing who it would obviously be.

Neji glanced at Hinata keeping his facial cast expressionless, but the woman latched onto his arm was smiling widely at the timid woman. "Hinata-chan!" she released herself from Neji and gave the girl a tight hug.

Hinata awkwardly returned the embrace even though it was kind of leaving her breathless. "G-Good to see you too, T-Tenten-chan."

"Let her go, Tenten." Neji ordered calmly. "I'd prefer my caretaker to be _alive_."

Tenten immediately let Hinata go with a blush and sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I guess I kind of got used to the way Lee hugs and all."

Hinata wore a fake smile and nodded.

Neji stood in front of Hinata with his cold eyes boring into her own, but she couldn't help noticing that there was some type of hidden emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read. Before she had the chance, he spoke with clear authority. "I've brought Tenten here to have lunch. Bring us tea and the lunch when it's ready." He demanded and wrapped his arm around Tenten's shoulders leading her toward one of the hallways. "We'll be in my room."

Hinata bowed respectfully and was grateful that her bangs shadowed her face. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama." She could distantly hear Tenten exclaim excitedly about eating Hinata's food before her voice began to fade slowly. Once their footsteps were no longer heard, Hinata stood upright and closed her eyes tightly. She bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling, and used every bit of strength she had to keep her tears at bay. Her hands fisted together above her chest as if it would help alleviate the pain in her heart. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well.

* * *

Hitoshi, along with the other elders, watched the scene from the shadows of the corridor. Hitoshi's eyes were skeptical to what was happening, but pleased nonetheless. A younger elder next to him smirked in mischief. "What did I tell you, Hitoshi-san? Didn't I say that this was great news?"

"Hn. Indeed it is." He paused and walked back into the meeting room where the other elders sat back down in their places. Once everyone was seated, Hitoshi gazed at them with a smirk tugging at his lips. "It appears that our planning was wasted. From what we have heard about Neji-sama and that branch girl's separation, they're each dating someone else. After what we've just seen, I'm grateful to find out that they weren't just rumors."

An old elder coughed and sat up straighter. "Hitoshi, how do we even know this separation will last? Adolescents aren't exactly known for their loyalty. At that age, they are very fickle."

"Yes, I understand that. However, I have spent years observing the relationship between those two. Let's face it, that branch girl is not exactly the fickle type. Neji-sama, on the other hand, may not be loyal, but I was under the impression that he had quite an obsession with that girl since he was a child."

"Yes," the old man spoke again. "But that doesn't help convince me that we should suddenly give up on all our plans. It may seem fine now, but what if he returns to wanting her as much as he did? We cannot afford to relax now. They were separated before, and that only made them grow closer!"

The other elders were silenced, but the look in their eyes meant that they agreed wholeheartedly with the oldest elder.

Hitoshi sighed. "I agree with you all on this issue, but it would be pointless to do anything now."

"It would not!" he cried out. "To prevent this from happening again, we need to get rid of that branch servant! Once she is gone, we will no longer have to worry about our traditions being lost and the Hyuga clan diminishing to nothing!"

The other elders exclaimed their agreement.

Hitoshi silenced them with a raised hand. "Very well. We must do this discreetly though. The hokage is not allowed to interfere with clan business except for when it concerns an unjust harm or death to one of her shinobi. To avoid this, we must find a justified way to end her life."

"You mean, we activate the seal?"

"Of course." Hitoshi smirked. "How else would we get rid of her?"

* * *

Hinata walked down the corridor with the tray of food in hand. As she took slow and careful steps, her mind wandered to something she had fought so desperately to avoid. She couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to; seeing Neji, the one she loved, with someone else…hurt her to no end. Although, she should've expected it. He did say that he was going to play along with getting the elders to think they had separated for good, but did he really have to go so far as to…

Hinata made a little noise of protest to what she had been thinking. She explained everything to Neji, but it just didn't seem like he understood it all. It was almost as if he translated her words into her dating Naruto only because she didn't want the elders to kill her for being close to Neji. Sure, that was part of the reason, but not the entirety of it! Her whole reason for accepting Naruto had been because she didn't want to hurt anymore.

That didn't turn out so well, and her assumption was clearly off, for she was still hurting. She was no longer with Naruto, but now Neji was with his female teammate. Ever since she saw their intimate moment, Hinata's inner pain had increased tenfold. With an inward whimper, Hinata pushed back the urge to just cry out her frustration and pain. Instead of doing that, though, she couldn't help thinking one thing over and over. _I can't do this anymore…I can't deal with any of this anymore…I don't want to be in pain anymore…_

Before she knew it, she was already at Neji's bedroom door with her knuckles knocking lightly. "Come in." she heard Neji call.

Without hesitance, she opened the door and came in with her gaze locked onto the tray of food. She avoided the couple's contact as she knelt down to place the tray on the low table, where they were sitting—Tenten snuggling against Neji's side.

"Oh, this looks so great!" Tenten said ecstatically. "Hinata-chan, you are the best cook ever! Don't you agree, Neji-kun?"

"Hn," he grunted completely ignoring his "girlfriend". Instead, his eyes focused entirely onto Hinata as she set out their food, tea, and utensils. His eyes narrowed to match his frown when he saw that she hadn't looked at him the entire time. She was avoiding him. Part of him had no idea why that irked him to no end. It hurt his pride, sure, but he knew that he just didn't like it. He didn't like it when Hinata's eyes weren't on him. He hated it when he couldn't see them himself.

His jaw clenched tightly as his teeth ground together. The hand not holding Tenten's hand was clenching until his knuckles were a transparent white. _Why won't she look up at me?_

Hinata finished setting out their meal, and stood up with her eyes never leaving the ground. She bowed politely. "If you'll excuse me now, Neji-sama, Tenten-chan,"

"Huh?" Tenten mumbled with her mouth partially full of food. "Oh," she swallowed and waved. "See you later, Hinata-chan. Thanks for the food!"

"Your welcome, Tenten-chan." Hinata straightened herself out and turned around to leave the room.

Neji watched every movement she made as if it was in slow motion. He watched intently as she opened the door, walked out, and slid it shut behind her. Without pausing, he stood up lithely and walked toward the door.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten called seeing him leaving. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll be back in a moment. I just need to check something real fast."

"But—" she didn't have time to finish since he had already disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

Hinata had walked only a few steps before something grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. Her eyes widened and she yelped in shock. Her eyes flew up to meet chilling silver eyes glaring directly at her. Immediately, she averted her sight to the ground. That was, until she heard him growl threateningly and his grip on her arm tighten. "Look at me, Hinata."

She flinched and slowly looked up with her teeth biting her bottom lip. She struggled with keeping eye contact with him, but tried anyway even though her whole body was trembling. She gulped, "Y-Yes, N-Neji-sama?"

His heavy breathing was proof enough that he was seething. His emotions weren't in control, and his anger was getting the best of him. His eyes flicked away from her for only an instant before she was pushed into a nearby empty room with only the light from the window illuminating the dark area. At once, she was pushed back against the wall and the door was closed securely. It was dark, but she could still make out Neji's form since it was towering over her at the moment. Now, her body was absolutely shaking with fear. _What is he going to do?_

Hinata found out when only a second passed and Neji's lips were crushed against hers. She gasped in surprise, which gave Neji the opportunity to explore her mouth with his fervent tongue. Her eyes were wide open and her body was frozen in shock. That began to melt away when his hands trailed up and down her sides soothingly, and his tongue massaged the cavern of her mouth. Getting lost in the feeling, her eyes closed and her small hands gripped onto his shirt.

Neji smirked at her acceptance, and pressed his body closer to hers until the close contact was supplying a good amount of friction. The heat between their bodies only managed to make Neji kiss her with more passion and need. Oh, how he had missed this! Kissing Tenten was nothing compared to kissing Hinata. Locking lips with Tenten made him feel disgusted, while Hinata evoked something deep within him that even he couldn't describe properly.

Unfortunately, Hinata had begun to think about the same thing. Except, she was not comparing and contrasting…she was remembering. The vision of Neji kissing Tenten flashed in her mind, and her stomach began to recoil. Her eyes shot open and she pushed away from Neji, and ran straight for the door. Luckily for her, Neji was dumbfounded for a few minutes allowing Hinata to escape completely. Once the surprise wore off…he was not pleased whatsoever. Clenching his fists, he stormed out of the room and pinpointed Hinata running down the corridor. If he ran, he could catch her easily, and that's just what he began to do.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Neji looking for her, so she increased her speed hoping to get to her room fast enough. However, once she looked forward again, her eyes widened and she tried to stop before she collided with another branch member, who was also walking toward her.

Before she could fully stop herself, she had bumped into the man, but he had managed to stabilize her before they both fell to the ground. "Whoa there, Hinata-san, be careful." He held onto her shoulders to keep her from collapsing.

Hinata was breathing heavily and nodded her thanks to the man. "Th-Thank you, b-but I need to go—"

"Actually, Hinata-san," he stopped once he noticed that Neji was approaching them from behind Hinata. The man bowed to the young Hyuga. "Neji-sama,"

Neji nodded back. He was about to open his mouth to call Hinata back to him, but the branch member beat him to it.

The man held out a scroll towards Hinata. "I was just getting ready to look for you, Hinata-san. This scroll just arrived. It's a summons from hokage-sama."

Hinata received the scroll and looked at it curiously. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem, but the messenger said it was urgent, so you might want to get going. That hokage of ours has quite a temper if you're late."

"Thank you again. I-I'll leave now."

The man smiled and nodded before turning around to walk back to his post. Hinata read through the scroll quickly, but only found information she already heard from her fellow branch member. Just as she was about to leave the compound, Neji's voice stopped her. "Hinata,"

She turned halfway around to face him with her eyes downcast once again. "I-I must go, Neji-sama. I shouldn't k-keep Tsunade-sama waiting."

"I know." He replied icily. "But when you return, we have much to discuss."

"I understand, Neji-sama." She whispered and continued her way to the exit of the compound.

* * *

Hinata approached the door to the hokage's office, and heard shouting coming from the inside. Both voices she recognized as Tsunade and Naruto. It really didn't surprise her that they were arguing again, but she became more hesitant about knocking. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she knocked timidly thinking it wouldn't be heard, but she was wrong. "Come in!" she heard Tsunade yell over Naruto's constant bickering.

Another deep breath later and Hinata entered slowly. Once the door closed behind her, there was momentary silence. "Hinata-chan!" the hokage greeted with a smile.

Hinata smiled back and met Naruto's gaze for a moment. He gave her a sad smile, which she returned. "Hey, Hina-chan."

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

He nodded with a more genuine smile. "Fine."

Tsunade stood and motioned for Hinata to come closer. "I was waiting for you, Hinata-chan. Have a seat, I have a proposition for you."

"Okay…" Hinata moved closer and sat down in a chair near Tsunade's desk. Naruto stepped back and leaned against the wall.

Tsunade turned to the other blonde and gave him a warning glare. "I need to talk to Hinata-chan, so you can either leave or be quiet."

Naruto returned the glare and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I can be quiet!"

"Sure you can." She sighed and faced Hinata again. "Hinata-chan, I called you here to talk about your medical training. I know that you've been volunteering at the hospital, and you've been doing an excellent job. You want to become a medical ninja, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right, Tsunade-sama."

"Good." She smiled. "You'll make a great med-nin. But first, I want to give you some field experience. That usually doesn't come until later, but you've got all the basics down, so this'll be good for you." She paused for a moment to seat herself down again. "I want to give you a mission that will help you with your training. I have a few missions available, but they have different time lengths. I wanted to ask you which one you would prefer."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

Tsunade set out three different papers in front of her before talking again. "These are all based outside of the village, and the first one is in Suna. It'll only take two weeks, but you would be helping out in their hospital. For the second one, you'll be delivering medicines to our allied villages and other civilian villages in the land of fire. This one will take you about a few months." She waited until Hinata nodded again before continuing. "This last one is the longest. There's a small village in the Land of Water that has requested the use of a medical ninja. Their hospital isn't that well off, and they could use some help getting it back into proper order. It's pretty simple, but you'd end up being there for at least a year."

Both Naruto and Hinata shared equal shocked expressions.

"So…" Tsunade filed the papers back into one pile. "This will help with your training greatly, so I just need to know which one you want to take. I'll need to know now, though, since these are pretty urgent missions."

"I-I see…" Hinata gazed down at her lap as her fingers fiddled together. Inwardly, she already knew which one she wanted—needed to take. She closed her eyes briefly as she let out a long breath. When her eyes opened, she stared determinedly at her hokage. "Tsunade-sama,"

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to take the last mission."

Now, Naruto and Tsunade were gaping at her in their own surprise. "Are you sure, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"That's at least a year-long mission."

"I know."

Naruto's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "W-Wait! Hina-chan!" he practically ran up to her pleadingly. "Think about this! There are shorter missions you can go on, you know! Save that one for someone else!"

Hinata smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but…" she averted her gaze to looking out one of the windows. "That's the mission I want to accept."

"Hina-chan!"

"Naruto," Tsunade silenced him. "If that is her decision, then let it be." She faced Hinata again with a softer look. "Are you sure about this, Hinata-chan? Once you've accepted, that's it."

"I u-understand."

The two shared a long look before Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Okay…I'll sign the papers, but there's something you need to do first."

"What is it?" she asked hoping it had nothing to do with Neji.

"Well, since it's a long-term mission and you're apart of a clan, you need to get the permission from your clan elders. Normally, you'd get permission from the Hyuga head, but since Neji's not of age yet, it's their permission you need. I can't authorize this until they accept."

Hinata felt her heartbeat speed up. Ask the elders? The elders hated her! Why on earth would they do her this favor? _Unless… _Hinata's eyes narrowed. _They think I'll be gone and away from Neji-sama for awhile. This will actually make them happy…probably. _With a sigh, Hinata stood up and bowed to the hokage. "I'll go get their permission now, Tsunade-sama." She looked at the older woman. "If they accept, what time do I leave?"

"As soon as you get their acceptance." She wrote something down on a scroll and handed it to the shy girl. "Give this to them, have the head elder sign it, and give it back to me. Once that's done, you can leave. Although, I will be expecting a monthly report on your progress."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"No problem, Hinata-chan. You're dismissed."

With another bow, Hinata left the office with Naruto hot on her heels. As she walked down the stairs of the building, Naruto quickly walked alongside her. "Hina-chan, why are you doing this?"

"W-What do you m-mean, Naruto-kun?" she didn't look at him as they exited the building and began walking down the street.

"Why did you accept that mission? Didn't you hear what granny Tsunade said? It'll last for at least a year!"

"I know that, Naruto-kun. That's why…I accepted it."

Naruto stood in front of her to keep her from walking further. He met her eyes with a seriousness he only rarely possessed. His hands grasped onto her shoulders firmly to emphasize how serious he was. "Hina-chan, is this because of Neji?"

Hinata involuntarily flinched and avoided Naruto's intense stare.

He sighed. "It is about Neji."

"I-I just…" Hinata took deep breaths to calm herself. "I just need some time away…Naruto-kun."

He released his grip on her shoulders and backed away. "Okay…I understand. But…" he lifted her chin up with his finger and tried to smile encouragingly. "Just make sure you come back, okay? You have friends here that'll miss you."

Hinata truly smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

He returned the hug tightly. "Tell me when you're leaving okay? I want to say goodbye."

"Okay," she smiled and turned to walk back to the compound.

* * *

Hitoshi finished reading the scroll and handed it off to another one of the elders. Once it was out of his hands, he stared at the nervous girl in front of him. "How long will this mission be?" he asked coldly.

Hinata did her best to desist her nervous shaking and made sure not to look at him since it would be disrespectful. Instead, she stayed in the bowed position that all branch members had to do when around main house members. "At l-least a y-year, s-sir."

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin in thought and instantly smirked as did the rest of the elders. Without having to say anything, they were all thinking the same thing. If the branch girl was going to be gone for a year, that would give them plenty of time to find ways to eliminate her and convince Neji to agree to their terms. This opportunity was perfect. "Well, branch girl, I believe I speak for all the elders when I say that we will give you permission."

Hinata couldn't help but be surprised at how quickly they agreed to it.

The scroll was handed back to Hitoshi to sign, which he did as fast as possible. After securing the scroll, he rolled it back to Hinata to take. "Give that back to Hokage-sama, and I expect you to leave immediately."

"Y-Yes, sir." Hinata grasped onto the scroll, but didn't move from her position.

"You may leave now."

Hinata nodded, bowed, and almost left the room when Hitoshi stopped her.

"Oh, and branch girl?"

"Yes, sir?"

"There's no need to inform Neji-sama yourself. We'll take care of that."

"Yes, sir." With that, she left the room leaving the elders to smirk victoriously at their accomplishment.

* * *

Hinata was packed and ready to go. She had returned the scroll to Tsunade, and informed Naruto and her teammates of her departure. They said their good-byes, and Hinata began her long walk towards the village gates. She was partly thankful that she hadn't run into Neji, but another part of her was depressed that she wouldn't see him again for awhile. She could only hope that she was doing the right thing.

Time away from Neji would surely do her good. She knew without a doubt that he wouldn't take it too well when he found out, but that wouldn't matter once she was out of the village. She just had to keep reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. She couldn't regret her decision because it would benefit her in the end. She was hurting when she was around Neji, and she hoped that pain would go away if he weren't around her for awhile. Yes, she was doing something right. This would all turn out okay in the end.

At least…that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

"We should definitely go to that fancy restaurant!" Tenten said as she clung to Neji's arm. "I've never been there before. Don't you wanna go, Neji-kun?"

Neji was gritting his teeth together in irritation as they both walked down the streets of Konoha bypassing all the stores. "I don't care." He ground out. "Just pick one."

"Okay, hmm…let's see…" she thought to herself.

Inwardly, Neji was fuming. _I'm going to kill this girl…I swear on my father's grave that I'm going to kill her. This is not worth it. It seemed worth it at first, but there's no way this is worth anything! After dinner, she's gone. The least I can do is spare her life and just break up cleanly._

His thoughts were put to a halt when Tenten pulled on his sleeve trying to get his attention. "Hey, Neji-kun, look! It's Naruto and Sakura!" she pulled him towards the ramen stand. "Hey! Naruto! Sakura!" she called out.

Both turned around to watch the couple approach them. Naruto waved shortly before returning to his ramen. Sakura smiled in welcome and engaged in conversation with Tenten at once.

Since Tenten was finally away from him for awhile, he decided to stand next to the blonde and glare at him. "What are you doing, Uzumaki?" his tone was deathly stern.

Naruto slurped his noodles and faced Neji matching his glare. "What do you want, Neji?"

"I'm asking what the hell you're doing with that pink-haired teammate of yours."

"So? I can't hang out with my teammate?"

"It seems to me like you're not being loyal to Hinata." He smirked. "I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy to find out that you're out with another girl." Now, he waited for the hyperactive ninja to get angry and retort with rage.

But…it didn't happen. Instead, Naruto snorted and laughed lowly under his breath. "Wow, Neji. I always thought I was the last one to know anything."

"What?" Neji hissed.

"Hina-chan and I broke up last night. We're just friends now." He muttered sadly.

Tenten seemed to overhear this piece of information and stood in-between the two men. "Wait, you and Hinata-chan broke up? Why? You two were so cute together!"

"Yeah, well…we both thought we'd be better as just friends. It's true too…"

"Oh…that sucks." Tenten murmured. "Where is Hinata-chan anyway? I haven't seen her since lunch. She seemed pretty down today."

Sakura sat closer and raised an eyebrow at Tenten. "You didn't say goodbye to her, Tenten?"

"Goodbye? What do you mean? Where'd she go?" she asked confusedly.

She wasn't the only one confused either. Hearing that they were supposed to say goodbye to her made Neji instantly interested and concerned.

Sakura patted Naruto's shoulders, which were now slumped. "She left on a mission a little bit ago. She came to say goodbye to us before she left."

Naruto laid his head down on the counter. He groaned. "Why did she accept that mission? Now, I'm not gonna see her for a long time!"

"How long?" Neji tensed.

Naruto shook his head. "It's supposed to last at least a year."

"A year?" Neji's voice was raised, which surprised everyone there except for the depressed blonde. He moved forward and lifted Naruto up by his collar and scowled frigidly at the future hokage. "How long ago did she leave? Is she still here? Where is she?"

Naruto pushed him off. "I don't know! She said goodbye to us like ten minutes ago, okay?"

Tenten inched forward with her hand outstretched toward Neji's disappearing form. "Neji-kun! Wait! Where are you going?"

Her shouts went unheard as Neji faded away the quicker he ran.

Naruto watched him go, and smiled depressingly. "Neji, you idiot…You're too late."

* * *

Hinata passed by the gates and adjusted her pack over her shoulders. Her steps began to slow, and she turned around to gaze one last time at the village before she had to leave. With a sorrowful smile, she bid her silent goodbye knowing how much she'll miss her home and her friends…and Neji.

She spared a lone tear before continuing on her way to the Land of Water.

Neji ran faster than he could ever remember running. Everything flew by him in a blur and he was finally coming upon the village gates. His run slowed down into a walk and his breathing was heavy. What he didn't see made him collapse onto his knees. He bowed his head letting his hair fall loose around his face. With a growl, Neji slammed his fists into the dirt ground below him.

Hinata wasn't there anymore.

She had left.

And he missed his chance to not only see her, but to convince her to stay and refuse the mission.

His hands fisted into the dirt angrily, but his anger was all based inward. _How could I have let this happen?_

_What have I done?_

_I was so stupid!_

_She's gone…_

_She left…_

_She left me…_

_No…_

_Hinata…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Come back…

* * *

_

**Sorry, the time-skip will be for next chapter, okay? I promise this time. Please review!**


	24. Time Changes

**Author Note: **All right! Finals are over! You know what that means? Yes, more frequent updates. Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Ages: Neji—18, Hinata—17  
_****_

* * *

_**

**Time Changes**

_**Nearly Two Years Later…**_

_**July 3**__**rd**_

It was Neji's eighteenth birthday, and instead of having a birthday party like Lee suggested, the Hyuga was taking part in a ceremony. But, this ceremony was more important than a simple birthday party, for it was his leadership ceremony. He was currently being dubbed as the head of the Hyuga clan. After years of the elders running the clan, it was finally Neji's turn to take over.

Although, it wasn't as memorable as it should've been. For starters, the elders weren't intimidated by Neji's rule. They practically raised him after his father died, and they taught him every way to rule the clan "successfully". There was no worrying anymore about Neji becoming Hyuga head. He shared the same ideals as the elders, and the only threat that existed that would stray Neji's loyalty to the elders…was Hinata. Much to their joy, she was still gone in the Land of Water, and they could only hope she was dead.

Neji, on the other hand, had allowed time to change him. In Hinata's absence, he had grown colder and merciless, which came in handy when he was promoted to ANBU captain; that job ended a few days before his birthday. Other than that, the most notable change was his feverish wrath. His rage had calmed into a more silent deadly anger, but he happened to express it every moment of the day.

Neji, himself, knew he had changed, but not that much in his opinion. If anything, he knew that he had distanced himself from everyone and everything. He was becoming the head of Hyuga, one leader the clan has never seen before. Their previous leaders at least looked like they cared about the well being of the clan. Neji…only did what he had to so that nobody bothered him with petty requests. The elders would be silent and agreeable, the branch would remain the branch just as the main house would remain the main house, and tradition was kept whole. In a moment of confidence, the elders were beginning to believe that even if Hinata came back, she would not be able to soften Neji like she had done years before.

Neji had become strong in their opinion. He had become a worthy leader with a cold stone resolve. Yes, the years of Hinata's absence had changed him into a bitter, stoic, icy, and heartless man. Even his "friends" or acquaintances would agree to that. Besides Lee, who was living in hopeful ignorance, everyone else from the Rookie Nine and his team noticed the distance Neji put between them. Everyone but his team saw his intentions and backed off accordingly. Neji didn't mind Lee as much, but Tenten didn't get off so easily.

In fact, only a week after Hinata left Konoha, Neji left his female teammate in the dust, and told her he had no interest in her. She was only useful to him once in awhile, and then she would return to being nothing more than a teammate. Sadly, Gai and Lee held more status than she did, and she had become resentful because of that, despite how much Lee had tried to comfort her.

Shaking his thoughts away, Neji focused on the finishing words of the head elder in front of him. Hitoshi was speaking of the oath that Neji would have to take, while the young Hyuga stood in front of him with emotionless mask in place and ceremonial robes draped on his frame. His long hair was free of its binding, and his forehead bare to remind everyone of his status in the Hyuga clan. He was not a servant, he was a master. Much to his chagrin, the only servant he wanted to keep around had left, and he hadn't the slightest idea when she was coming back.

"Neji, son of Hizashi, and heir to the noble clan of Hyuga," Hitoshi stated holding a bowl of incense oil in his hands. Normally, the recent leader would lead this ceremony, but since Neji's father was dead, the head elder would take his place. "Do you swear to preserve, protect, and defend the Hyuga clan under any circumstances?"

"I do." Neji replied without hesitance.

Hitoshi nodded with a smirk and dipped his thumb into the warm oil. Carefully, he began to mark the kanji form of the Hyuga name on Neji's forehead. Only the dim lights from the candles illuminated the ceremony, where only the elders and heir were to be present. "Complete power will be granted to you at the end of this ceremony. You will be exalted as the official Hyuga head. You will lead our clan with your strong will, protect it with your nobility and honor, and defend it as the Hyuga prodigy you are." He paused after finishing the symbol and placing the oil aside only to hold up a glass of red wine. "Neji Hyuga, do you accept these responsibilities and swear to never betray or disappoint your clan, which you ultimately serve?"

Neji was only silent for a few seconds, but his facial expression hadn't changed once. "Yes,"

Hitoshi nodded once again as he handed the glass to the young man in front of him. "Then partake of the wine and seal your words." He watched as Neji did so. When the wine was gone and the glass empty, Hitoshi motioned for the other elders to bow to Neji along with him. "We bow to you, Neji Hyuga, and swear that we will serve you as the Hyuga clan's new leader. Congratulations."

Neji nodded and watched with inner satisfaction as the group of elders bowed at his feet. With a devilish smirk, Neji held his head high and reveled in the knowledge that he was now the official head leader of the Hyuga clan.

* * *

_**Five months later in the Land of Water…**_

Hinata readjusted her pack over her shoulder with a genuine smile dominating her features. Her long dark hair was draped over her shoulders with her bangs framing her innocent face. Her smile and blush made her look the epitome of a demure lady, yet she was also a deadly shinobi.

She zipped up her jacket, which no longer hid her curves, but accentuated them. What she liked most about it though, was that it was her favorite color—lavender. In the past couple years, her outfit hadn't changed much, but she had matured nicely. Her body had completely filled out into an adult body, and she was at the peak of her physical beauty. In her opinion, she hadn't changed much, but that wasn't the honest truth.

"We're going to miss you so much, Hinata-chan." A woman's voice broke Hinata out of her reverie.

The dark-haired beauty turned around and smiled at the large group that had come to bid farewell to her before she went home. "I'm going to miss you all too!" she took a few steps to embrace the older woman. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, Tsunami-san."

She laughed and pulled away from the hug. "It was our pleasure. Right, dad?" she looked to her left at the taller and older man standing there.

"That's right." He chuckled and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "We appreciate everything you've done for our village, Hinata-chan. Konoha has definitely proved to be a reliable village."

"Thank you, Tazuna-san."

"No problem. Hey, make sure you say hello to Naruto when you get back. I was hoping you knew who he was, but I wasn't expecting to find out that you two were best friends." He laughed more heartily. "I remember the look of surprise on your face when you found out that we named this bridge after that blockhead."

Hinata giggled in remembrance of the moment. It was true. While Tsunade had assigned Hinata to help out at a village in the land of water, she wasn't expecting that village to be the one Naruto had impacted on his first "C" rank mission. She had to remind herself to thank Naruto since it was the same family who was so willing to take her in when she arrived.

"Inari!" Tazuna called out from behind his daughter. "What are you doing hiding behind your mother? Come out and say bye to Hinata-chan. Don't be shy!"

Hearing the name, Hinata looked up with a curious smile as she waited for the tall boy to step forward and stand in front of the timid woman.

Inari had obviously grown into a tall boy of fourteen. His dark brown hair hung wildly about his face and was no longer covered up by his hat. His chin was sporting a few dark hairs of stubble, and he wore an outfit similar to what his father, Kaiza, used to wear. Unlike the scrawny kid he used to be, he was actually showing off his lean muscles. For a young teenager, Hinata knew he would be quite the looker as the years rolled by.

Tazuna and his daughter secretly agreed that the boy would become the village's heartthrob if he wasn't already. However, luck didn't appear to be on Inari's side since his first love just happened to be the white-eyed Hyuga. Of course, Hinata was ignorant to this.

Inari stepped in front of Hinata and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His dark eyes averted away from her smiling face in hopes that she wouldn't see his blushing cheeks. "Um…be safe on your journey home, Hinata-chan. And, uh…say hi to Naruto for me, and…um…" Inari stumbled with his words. "Thanks for all your help with the hospital…Uh, yeah…"

Hinata giggled and cupped his cheek with her soft hand. She slowly directed his eyes to meet hers. She had to resist the urge to giggle again when he blankly stared at her in shock. "You should come visit sometime, Inari-kun. I'd really like that." With another wide smile, she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek before backing away. She waved to the group and smiled cutely at the completely red-faced Inari before turning around and walking down the bridge.

With a happy sigh, she gazed up into the cloudless sky. _In two days, I'll be back home.

* * *

_

In less than two days time, Hinata had arrived at the Konoha gates. With her pack secured over her shoulders, she passed through the gates and waved at the guards. After she said her greetings, she began to walk straight to the hokage tower to hand in her mission report.

Hinata was tired from her journey, but a wave of excitement filled her when she knew that she was going to be seeing her friends and family again…and Neji. Her heart jumped at the thought, but she kept it under control as she had been teaching herself to do for the past couple years. Yes, she still loved Neji, but she had told herself not to let him always have the upper hand when it concerns her emotions. Even though she had been working on that, she wasn't sure if it would work. The only way to find out would be to confront Neji. However, she didn't want to do that yet.

As she walked through the village and bypassed all the villagers, she was slightly shocked she hadn't run into anyone familiar yet. That thought was quickly diminished when she was tackled to the ground by a large white dog, which was now licking at her face continually. She laughed from her position on her back with the dog caging her to the ground. Her hands immediately went to scratching behind his large ears while he continued to lick her face. "Akamaru, it's good to see you." He barked in reply.

"Akamaru! What did I tell you about tackling random people?" Another familiar voice filled the air followed by rapid footsteps approaching the woman and dog. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was Hina—" he paused once he took notice of the smiling face being licked to death by his canine companion. A toothy grin took over his face to show how excited he was. "Hinata-chan!" he pushed his dog away, hauled the girl up to her feet, and embraced her into a bone-crushing hug. A few seconds later, he pulled away with his arm still around her shoulders. "Hey bug-boy! Look who decided to come home!"

Shino walked casually up to his teammates and gave Hinata a secret smile and a nod. "Welcome home, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…" A bark from the big dog made her jump slightly. "And how could I forget Akamaru? Thank you as well."

"You've changed." Shino stated.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Kiba stood away from her with his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard you stutter once. You sure have gotten confident, Hinata-chan."

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Really…?"

"It's not a bad thing." Kiba assured putting his arm around her again. "It's nice to see you full of confidence. And yet, you're still as soft-spoken as ever."

Hinata laughed. "Um, I have to get going. I'm supposed to give my mission report to Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, right." Kiba backed away and stood next to Shino. "Hey, you should meet us at the ramen stand tonight. We'll get everyone together for your homecoming. How does that sound?"

"Um, okay. That sounds like fun." She nodded.

"Great! We'll see you later, Hinata-chan!" Kiba waved and watched her run off towards the tower.

* * *

Hinata jogged towards the door to the hokage's office. Just when she was about to knock, she noticed that the door was already ajar and the room was emitting barely any noise whatsoever. In fact, all she could hear was the scratching sound of pen on paper. She shyly pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. Hunched over a pile of papers was the blonde, who looked serious for once. 

With a surprised smile, Hinata entered and closed the door behind her with a soft click. The blonde instantly looked up and smiled with insurmountable glee. "Hina-chan? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's me." She bit her lip to help suppress her excitement at seeing her best friend.

He laughed shortly and ran around the desk to pick her up into a tight hug and even spun her around a few times. "It's been too long! Why didn't you come back sooner? I thought your mission was supposed to only last a year? It's been almost two years in case you haven't noticed! Whoa, Hina-chan, you look kinda different. Your hair's longer."

Hinata laughed at his onslaught of questions and statements. "You look different too, Naruto-kun. You're taller, and…" she pouted in disappointment as she fingered through his blonde locks. "You need a haircut."

He rolled his eyes in obvious humor. "Sorry, _mom_, I'll get right on that."

Hinata just smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Naruto-kun…" she breathed in happiness.

His smile softened as he returned her hug. "Yeah, same goes for me, Hina-chan…"

When she backed away, her delighted smile gradually disappeared into a confused stare. _If Naruto-kun is in the hokage office, does that mean that he finally became the hokage? _"Um, Naruto-kun, are you…?"

He raised a brow. "Am I what?"

Just then, another blonde stormed through the door with a few folders in her hands. "Naruto, you better have finished those papers or—Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed wrapping an arm around the girl in a one-sided hug. "Good to see that you've finally come back. I was beginning to think you were just going to go live over there."

"It's good to be back, Tsunade-sama."

"I bet it is." She motioned to Naruto. "Do you see that Naruto is working in the hokage tower now? He's doing apprentice work since he'll become the hokage when he turns eighteen."

Naruto beamed. "Yup! Didn't I tell you I'd be hokage one day?"

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto-kun. I knew you'd do it!"

Tsunade sighed and went to go sit down. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't screw it up, huh?"

"Oh shut it, Granny! I'll do a better job than you!"

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Anyway, how'd the mission go, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh," Hinata dug around in her pack until she came up with a scroll, which she handed over to the hokage. "This is Tazuna-san's report about my mission."

"Excellent." She received it and immediately began looking it over.

Meanwhile, Naruto froze in his spot and blinked at his friend. "Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say Tazuna, Hina-chan?"

"Um, yes. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Naruto-kun. Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, and Inari-kun all say hi."

"You met them?!"

"Yes, it was their village I went to."

"I didn't know that!" he turned toward the other blonde, who was still scanning over the contents of the scroll. "Granny Tsunade! Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "You didn't ask. Plus, I didn't know you were acquainted with anyone there."

"Damn right I was!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore."

Naruto groaned, but faced Hinata with a smile. "How are they?"

"They're great. They're very nice people; I enjoyed my time staying with them."

"You stayed at their place?"

"Yup."

He laughed. "How's Inari? He didn't cry or anything right?"

Hinata looked confused for a second before shaking her head. "No, but…he's very tall and grown up. I saw a picture of his surrogate father, and he's actually starting to resemble him oddly enough."

"Really? Wow. Who'd have guessed?"

Tsunade cleared her throat to interrupt their conversation. She smiled proudly at the only other female in the room. "I'm very proud of you, Hinata-chan. You did excellent work there. I see your strategy and it worked great. Observe for the first month, teach for a year, and supervise for the rest of the next year. Awesome work. Congratulations, you're officially a medical ninja and can start at the hospital in two days, okay?"

Hinata's face brightened considerably, and she bowed. "Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama."

"No need to thank me. It was all your doing." She paused and gave a soft smirk. "Now, get home, Hinata-chan. I'm sure your family will be dying to see you. That sister of yours has been almost as persistent as Naruto."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Naruto."

"What?"

"Figure it out!"

* * *

Hinata sighed in exhaustion as she approached the Hyuga entrance gates. She was tired from her mission, and even more tired after her meeting with Tsunade. She still had to check in with her father, and then go hang out with her friends like Kiba had suggested. Honestly, she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were only closed for a second before she heard her name called. She glanced up seeing that she was only a few feet away from the gate, and a familiar-looking man was running towards her. 

"Hinata-san!" he ran up to her with a wide smile on his face. "You're back!"

"Hanashi-san, how are you?" Hinata was smiling again.

He snorted. "If anything, I should be asking you that question. In fact, I should be asking you a lot of questions. Like, why didn't you tell me you were leaving for two years? Or, why didn't you write so Haruka wouldn't get so worried? Or maybe, have you seen how much my son Keiichi has grown?" he paused noticing her bewildered expression. "But…I'll have to save those questions for later. I'm sure your father and sister want to see you."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I heard that Hanabi-chan has been acting very difficult recently."

"Ah, that she has. She heard that you were only supposed to be gone a year, so for the past year, even though it hasn't been a full year, she's been pestering hokage-sama about when you'd be returning. Your little sister is quite protective of you."

Hinata laughed awkwardly. "Hanabi-chan just worries too much."

"Hm…well, I better let you get inside." He stepped aside to let her pass through the gate. "Just make sure you come visit. Haruka isn't moody when you're around."

Hinata laughed quietly and began to walk off toward the branch side of the house. Before leaving completely, she turned around to wave at the man. "I promise." She said as she jogged toward her sister's room.

Upon arriving at her sister's bedroom door, she was momentarily shocked to hear loud sounds coming from the inside. It sounded as though someone was throwing a boulder around the room into various objects. Hesitantly, Hinata knocked on the door. The noise stopped and a voice boomed. "What—I'm busy cleaning my room! Leave me alone!"

Hinata shook her head and cracked open the door and peered inside. "Too busy to see your sister?" she asked noticing her sister's body halt all motion. For a second, Hinata took a glimpse around the bedroom seeing how messy it truly was. She had never seen such a mess before in her life. It looked like every natural disaster known to mankind had wreaked havoc in the room. _She calls this cleaning? _Her observation only lasted a short minute before she saw the younger girl slowly turn around and narrow her eyes suspiciously at Hinata.

For a few seconds, Hanabi just stared and blinked as if she was determining whether or not she was seeing things. With her face scrunched together in skepticism, Hanabi stepped forward and poked Hinata's arm. Seeing that she was touching a solid form, Hanabi grinned ear to ear and jumped on her older sister while yelling in merriment. "Hina-chan! It's really you! My sister's back! She's home!" she let out more screams of joy until Hinata was on her back with her sister still hugging her relentlessly. "I missed you so much, sis! Why didn't you come home sooner?" she backed up so she could stare eye-to-eye with Hinata.

Hinata softened at seeing the pouting face of her little sister. "I was on a mission, Hanabi-chan. I came back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…" she furrowed her brows. "You missed _two _of my birthdays! I'm twelve now! You owe me two presents, Hina-chan." She sat up with her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

Hinata sat up with her little sister still on her lap. She pulled her sister's face toward her and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hanabi laughed loudly and hugged Hinata again.

The door opened followed by a thunderous voice. "Hanabi, what did I tell you about making noise? The elders are going to—" he stopped abruptly when seeing that he was not just talking to one daughter, but two. "Hinata?"

"Yes, father?" the two girls were still tangled in a mass of sisterly embraces.

"You're back from your mission, I see."

Hinata stood up to face Hiashi with her hands folded in front of her. "Yes,"

"How did it go?"

"Fine, father. It was a success."

"Good. I thought you were supposed to be back ten months ago?"

"Yes, I finished the mission on time, but I…I wanted to make sure that my efforts didn't go to waste, so I requested to stay a little longer."

Hiashi nodded and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Hinata. Hugging was not really his thing, but his daughters—especially Hinata—seemed to evoke that behavior in him constantly. He always gave awkward hugs, but they were hugs nonetheless. "I'm proud. You've become very responsible."

"Thank you, father." She buried her face into his chest as she relished the fond display.

"Okay, okay," Hanabi pushed in-between them with a frown on her face. Her arms instantly went around Hinata's torso and she turned back to glare at her father. "You've said hello to Hina-chan, so you can leave now. It's my turn."

Hiashi and Hinata exchanged a withheld smile at Hanabi's attitude. The older man simply shook his head. "And what makes you think she belongs to you, Hanabi?"

"She does! Because I say so!"

"Hanabi, it doesn't—don't stick your tongue out at me, young lady!"

* * *

Neji sat in his office hovering over a few scrolls, and writing down what was necessary. His eyes didn't stray from the documents even as the door opened and the scent of green tea filled the air. "Neji-sama," a sultry voice called out to him as the footsteps walked toward the front of the desk. "I brought your tea." 

"Just set it down." He muttered as his eyes still scanned through the written words on the scroll. He heard the cup rest on the desktop, but her presence was still there. In fact, he could see her moving behind his back out of the corner of his eye. Out of nowhere, her hands rested on his shoulders only to glide down his chest in a rubbing motion.

He tensed and sighed heavily. "I'm busy, Izanami. Leave now."

She licked his earlobe seductively. "But, Neji-sama…" she whined. "It's been so long since the last time, and I know you want to as much as I do." One of her hands continued to slide down passed his stomach, but he grasped onto her wrist tightly before she could go any further.

Her attempts at exciting him were pointless since he never let other women—besides Hinata—faze him. They were just there to relieve any built-up tension he had, and then they were disposed of. His temporary caretaker, Izanami, clearly didn't understand his viewpoint. Instead, she seemed to think they actually had a relationship. Neji snorted inwardly, and shrugged her roughly away. "I said I'm busy. Maybe later, but until then, get out of my sight."

She pouted in what he assumed to be a cute way, but it only annoyed him further. She sighed and strolled towards the door swinging her hips this way and that. "Okay, Neji-sama." She opened the door and peeked back at him with a tempting twist to her lips. "I'll be looking forward to it." With a wink, she left through the door closing it behind her.

Once she disappeared, Neji rested his head in his palm and sighed angrily. "Stupid girl…" A knock sounded at his door making him groan silently. "What is it?"

"Neji-sama?" a voice called outside the door. "The elders are waiting in the meeting room for you."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Neji-sama."

Neji walked down the hallways heading towards the designated room, where he organized a meeting with the elders. As he passed by one of the courtyards, he glanced briefly at two branch women talking excitedly to each other. Neji walked down the hallway, but couldn't help unintentionally overhearing their conversation.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"What? Who?"

"Hinata-san! She's back!"

Neji stopped moving and stood stock still once he heard that name. His eyes widened fractionally and it felt as though his heart stopped beating for a moment. _Hinata?_

"Hinata-san? Really? It's been almost two years!"

"I know! Isn't that great? She looks so beautiful."

"You've seen her already?"

"Yes, I have. I caught a glimpse of her when she was walking towards her sister's room."

"Oh, I'll have to go say hi or some—"

"Where is she?" Neji demanded from behind them. Both women jumped and turned around only to bow immediately.

"Good afternoon, Neji-sama."

"Don't make me repeat myself." He muttered darkly.

While still in the bowed position, one of the branch women spoke up. "She's with her f-father and sister right now, Neji-sama."

"So, she really is back?"

"Yes, Neji-sama. I saw her myself."

"Hn," he looked away as if debating with himself on something. "Very well." He turned and began walking down the corridors once again. Except this time, his whole body felt restless like time wasn't going by fast enough. _She's returned…She's come back finally…Hinata…_ He closed his eyes briefly as he envisioned her in his mind. Had she changed? Was she still the same Hinata he knew? Did she still…care for him as much as she did?

Neji's hands fisted at his sides. _I'll just have to see her for myself.

* * *

_

Hanabi rolled over on Hinata's bed while holding her stomach in laughter. Hinata merely raised a curious brow wondering why her sister was laughing while she was telling about what happened in the Land of Water. "What's so funny, Hanabi-chan?"

The girl sat back up and wiped a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "Wow, Hina-chan, you're so dense."

Hinata pouted her lip and finished putting away her clothes. "Why would you say that?"

"Because! Hina-chan," Hanabi scooted forward with a humorous smile on her face. "That Inacki guy—"

"Inari." Hinata corrected.

"Right, that _Inari _guy totally is in love with you!"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "That's not true. He was just a really nice boy, and plus, he's only fourteen."

"Oh come on, love knows no age limits."

Hinata sighed and sat next to her sister on the bed. "Alright, enough about my mission. Tell me what I missed while I was gone."

Hanabi snorted. "Changing the subject, Hina-chan?" she laughed. "Okay, okay, let's see…what's happened while you were gone…um…" Her face brightened. "Neji-sama is the new head of the Hyuga now."

"Really?" Hinata couldn't suppress the surprise that came onto her face. "When did that happen?"

"Uh, a couple months ago on his birthday."

"That's right…" Hinata murmured to herself. "He's eighteen now."

"Yup! To be honest, I'm glad he's finally the leader. Those elders were pissing me off big time. At least Neji-sama doesn't go around flaunting his clan status like they do."

Hinata settled her gaze on her lap and watched as she fiddled with her fingers. "Um, Hanabi-chan? H-How is Neji-sama?"

With a quirked brow, Hanabi averted her gaze elsewhere and her smile was suddenly gone. "You wanna know everything?" she whispered.

"Yes, please."

The younger Hyuga sighed and folded her knees up to her chest. "Well…a few months after you left, he hired a new caretaker. He said it was just temporary until you returned or something like that."

Hinata's eyebrows lowered. _A new caretaker?_

"Her name is Izanami. She's another branch member like us, except…" she scowled with disdain. "She thinks that just because she's Neji-sama's caretaker she's suddenly better than the rest of us. She's still a branch servant! She's not any better than we are even though she acts like it. She's always going around and telling the other girls that she and Neji-sama are in a 'relationship'." Hanabi used her fingers to make imaginary quotation marks when she said the last word. Her eyes rolled and she shook her head. "The only thing they've probably ever done was have sex. Man, she's such a bitch."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata reprimanded even though her heart was beating wildly when she heard what Neji and this girl were doing. "You should not be speaking those kinds of words."

"Sorry. But, you'd say that too if you met her! I'm putting it as nicely as I can."

Hinata eyed her sister before something clicked in her mind. "Wait, Hanabi-chan. I thought Neji-sama was dating Tenten-chan?"

"Who's that? Oh, his teammate?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, well, from what I heard, they stopped seeing each other about a week after you left. She'll come by a few times and try to talk to Neji-sama. He'll talk to her in his room sometimes or he'll just tell her to leave. Either way, she's always leaving the compound crying like a little baby."

"Poor Tenten-chan…" Hinata held a finger to her lip feeling sympathy toward the girl who was so in love with Neji, but it was never really returned.

"You know…" Hanabi started wrapping her arms around her knees and staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. "I don't really know Neji-sama that well, but…" she turned to face Hinata. "Do you remember how like before you left…he was always angry? I mean, whenever I saw him he was always angry and it showed. Remember?"

Hinata's eyes dazed over in remembrance of those days. She had seen him angry many times, but she had also been one of the few to ever see him smile or show true emotion. He always left his guard down when he was around her, which was why she had always been the one to see his emotions firsthand…especially his anger. "Yes…I remember." she whispered.

"Yeah, well, he hasn't looked angry in awhile. I mean, a couple years ago, I thought he was pretty scary whenever he walked around glaring at everything, but…" she shuddered absently. "Now…he's all calm and stuff. It's like he's not even human anymore. And you know what? That attitude of his scares the crap out of me every time I see him."

Hinata stared worriedly at her sister, but the worry was reserved for the object of their conversation. What had happened in her absence? Had Neji really changed that much? Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

A clearing of the throat alerted the girls of someone else's presence at the door. They both turned to face the visitor, and recognized him as one of the branch servants. He nodded to the girls and turned his attention on the eldest. "Hinata-san, Neji-sama would like to see you…now."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted just barely. "Neji-sama?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to escort you to him."

Hinata bowed her head for a moment in uncertainty before smiling weakly at her younger sister. "I'll be back later, okay?"

Now, Hanabi was worried. She wasn't lying when she said that Neji scared her, and now her sister had to go meet with him? With a gulp, the girl responded. "Okay…" _Be careful, sis._

Hinata smiled again and got up to allow the other branch member to escort her away. Even though she tried to hide it, Hinata was anxious. But, she couldn't seem to figure out if it was the good kind or the bad kind of anxiety.

* * *

Hinata was silent as she followed the man toward the Main House side of the compound. She bypassed many elaborate doors matching the amazing inner rooms. This side of the compound was definitely more well endowed. 

She stopped suddenly when her guide stopped as well. They were both standing in front of a door and faint voices could be heard from inside. Hinata recognized the voices to be those of the elders. As she listened, she couldn't hear Neji's familiar voice. "Hinata-san," the man addressed her quietly.

"Yes?"

"Neji-sama is in a meeting right now, but he still wanted me to come get you. So, I'll just inform him that you're out here waiting, okay?"

"That's fine, thank you."

He nodded and faced the door once again. After knocking gently, he entered the room and the majority of the voices hushed. Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could definitely hear the deep tones of their voices. One deep, commanding tone she recognized finally. It was Neji's voice, but she had no idea what he said. It didn't matter anymore when her guide came back out to greet her with a nod. "You can go in now, Hinata-san."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile as he walked passed her and left down one of the hallways. When he disappeared, she faced the slightly ajar door and breathed deeply to help settle her nerves. She could feel her hands trembling, so she clenched them together securely.

With another deep breath, Hinata entered the room and shut the door gently behind her. With her eyes remaining on the floor beneath her, she sat down gracefully and bowed lowly without the intention of sitting up until she was told to. After all, she was merely a branch member in the presence of the elders and the Hyuga head.

Neji couldn't really describe how he was feeling at the moment. He gulped when he first set eyes on her figure, but any other emotion went unnoticed. His silvery eyes followed her lithe movements as she quietly bowed to him with her dark locks forming a curtain around the sides of her face. Seeing that made him get slightly annoyed since for the past couple years, he wasn't able to see her face like he wanted to.

Making sure his expression was blank and uncaring, he acknowledged the fragile woman in front of him. "Hinata,"

"Neji-sama," she greeted back with her body still bowed. There was silence for what felt like an eternity before she heard his voice again. Except this time, it was a cold demand.

"Leave now." He ordered.

Hinata tensed and felt complete shock. He requested her presence only for him to order her to leave? Now, she was confused. At least, until she heard the elders speak.

Hitoshi regarded the clan head suspiciously. "We still haven't discussed everything yet, Neji-sama."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the head elder. "We will discuss it later. As for now, I want you to leave us."

Hitoshi sniffed and bowed along with the rest of the elders. "As you wish, Neji-sama." He stood up and left the room with the other elders following him. As they each passed the younger female, glares were sent her way even though she was still looking at the ground.

Neji waited until the door closed and he could no longer sense anyone nearby before he addressed Hinata again. "Hinata, look up." His tone was a little bit softer, but not enough to be noticed by anyone other than the one he was speaking to.

Hinata noticed of course, but she also noticed that her sister seemed right. There was something about Neji that appeared as if he had grown colder and less human. Shakily, she sat up straight, but her eyes gazed at the wooden floor between them.

Neji resisted the urge to growl when he noticed that she was looking at the floor instead of him. "Look at me, Hinata." He demanded with a harder tone.

Slowly, her shifty lavender eyes found his and time seemed to freeze. It had been a little less than two years since they had seen each other last, but suddenly…it felt as if it had been centuries. They weren't touching, and their breathing was the only sound in the empty room. As their eyes continued to stay locked onto each other, they could easily feel the tension rise in the room. Hinata could feel it like a heavy weight, and Neji could taste it, as it was so palpable. It heated the room and forced Hinata's chest to rise and fall to match her rapid breathing. If they were to listen, they could hear their fast-beating hearts pounding against their rib cages. But, none of that seemed to enter their minds.

Neji's eyes scanned over every inch of her body. Her clothes were the same style, but they fit the curves of her body better. Her figure had become more pronounced showing that she no longer had the curves of an awkward teenager, but a full-grown adult. His fingers twitched at his sides as he envisioned how many ways he wanted to touch her and kiss her. Seeing her again was like taking a deep breath of air after being deprived of it for years. And her face…Was it possible to get even more beautiful than she already was? She emanated an innocent beauty framed perfectly by her indigo hair. Her eyes, though, hadn't changed. They were still as breathtaking and glowed with her genuine kindness. Overall, his memories didn't do her justice.

As for Hinata, gazing into the depths of his eyes made her heart swell with the confusing love she never quite understood when it came to Neji. His dark brown hair was free of its binding and flowed over his shoulders elegantly. His face was an emotionless mask, but his eyes were an abyss of unknown feelings. Beneath his Hyuga robes, she could faintly see the built muscles of his chest and arms. He was not as thickly built as Lee or Naruto since the Hyuga fighting style did not require that. Instead, he had lean muscle, but it was enough to make her heart beat even faster and a blush to rise to her porcelain cheeks. He had become more of a man than she could have imagined him to be. As she sat there, hands clenching onto the cloth over her thighs, she licked her lips resisting the impulse to embrace him and stroke her fingers through his long silky strands of hair.

Neji cleared his throat and broke eye contact with her before he acted on his urges. When he looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him anymore and chose a spot over his shoulder to stare at instead. For once, he allowed it. At least this way they could speak what they had to rather than just staring at each other with obvious longing. "Was your mission a success?" he asked making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Yes," she whispered in reply.

His eyes narrowed fractionally. "Why did it take you more than a year to complete?"

She met his eyes again before averting them to the ground. "I-I finished the mission on time, but I…I requested to stay longer so that I knew my efforts wouldn't go to waste. I wanted to be sure that…that the new hospital staff could manage without me."

Neji studied her carefully. _She's not stuttering as much as she used to. She's gained a sense of confidence in the past few years. It must be from having to run that hospital and be responsible for everyone there. Those are leadership qualities. I'm surprised. _"Hn."

There was silence once again, which made Hinata peek up at him through her thick lashes.

"You've changed, Hinata."

"I…I don't think I have." She bit her lip nervously.

He smirked. "Hn. You probably think you've changed as much as I think I've changed."

Hinata released a short giggle and nodded in agreement. "That's probably true." Her eyes found his again only to notice that he was staring intently at her smiling lips. She coughed lightly trying to relieve herself of the awkward tension.

Her cough managed to distract him away from her tempting mouth, and he chose to gaze outside the nearby window instead. Outside, he knew it was freezing, but spring was on its way soon. "Hinata," he murmured dragging his gaze back to her. He waited until she was looking at him again before he continued. "I'll let you settle back in tonight and tomorrow, but the next day I want you to take up your position as my caretaker. It is your job since birth, after all."

Hinata lowered her gaze solemnly. She knew by the authoritative tone of his voice that there was no room for arguing; his decision was final. Knowing that, she had to try to compromise. "Neji-sama, it will be difficult for me…to be your caretaker now that I am a medic-nin." She paused. "Tsunade-sama has assigned me to start working in two days."

"I'm not forbidding you to work outside of the compound, Hinata." He stood to get the feeling back into his legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Hinata was standing too, but she wasn't moving around like he was. He stopped in front of the window and turned back to face her. "You won't be working night and day, will you?"

"Well, no, Neji-sama."

"Do you know what time you'll be working?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but…it's usually from morning to early evening."

He nodded and stepped closer. At his sides, his hands were fisted to help him keep his emotions in control. "That'll be satisfactory. I'll just need your services when you're not working. Your job will entail the usual, so there's nothing new you'll need to know. Understand?"

"Yes, Neji-sama."

"Good. You start the day after tomorrow then."

Hinata nodded in understanding and folded her hands in front of her. Another moment of silence engulfed the room, and the more Neji gazed at her with heated intensity, the more tension built up. He didn't know about Hinata, but the urge to smother her lips was getting harder and harder to control. Seeing her demure form in front of him was too tempting, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands to himself and his feet stabilized to the floor.

Unwillingly, he began to take slow steps toward her, but she didn't notice since she was still staring awkwardly at the ground below her. He finally stopped a mere foot away and kept his hands clenched rather than letting them twitch at his sides. "Hinata,"

Her head shot up in shock now that she realized how much closer he had gotten. Her wide opal eyes met his and her body tensed automatically. "Y-Yes, Neji-sama?"

His eyes narrowed allowing his face to form into a frown. His jaw clenched and his teeth grit together; how long had it been since he showed such emotion? "You're dismissed."

Hinata involuntarily winced at the harsh tone of his words before she nodded and bowed to him. When she straightened, she turned around on her heel and faced the door to open it. Her hands were shaking and the tension only seemed to increase by the second now that he was obviously angry again. Perhaps he hadn't lost all emotions yet, or maybe they were just reactivated now that she was back. Either way, she knew that when he was angry, it was best to leave before any damage was done.

The door opened a crack. "Hinata,"

Her movements stopped and her body froze in its position. What surprised her most, though, was that he didn't sound angry anymore. His tone of voice changed once again, but this time he said her name huskily. Hearing him speak that way brought back many memories of when he let his hunger take control. Knowing this, she gulped and felt her whole body tremble in anxiety.

With a long exhale, she slowly turned around to face him with her eyes glued to the ground once again. "Yes…" her eyes trailed up his body and passed his lips on the way to his eyes. "Neji-sa—" And then the tension let loose.

His lips crushed against hers with such force that her back was against the wall with his body pressing tightly against her. Her hands flew up to push against his chest, but he was reminding her how much stronger he was than her. Both of his hands grasped onto her wrists and held them above her head. As one of his hands moved to restrict her wrists, the other hand moved behind her neck in order to devour her mouth better. And he was devouring her until every ounce of resistance she had dissipated.

Her lips parted and her eyes became half-lidded as he moved his body roughly against hers. Breath was becoming hard to take in, but he had no intention of stopping until he had memorized her taste and scent all over again. To him, he was quenching his thirst.

To Hinata, this was torture. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth as his free hand brushed over every curve of her body. His ministrations were making her melt inside, but her will was arguing with her to make him stop. She was internally debating with herself. She knew without a doubt that her body craved for his touch just as much as his body craved for hers. Her heart pounded as she was reminded how he was the only one who could kiss her and make her moan. However, her mind was screaming at her to push him away. As much as she loved him, she couldn't allow herself to get hurt again and only be seen as a possession in his eyes. What to do?

Finally, it was Neji who pulled away and rested his forehead against hers while their heavy breaths mingled and their eyes closed. He brushed his cheek against hers as he made his way to her ear. When his mouth hovered above her ear, he whispered. "Don't ever leave again…ever." It was a desperate plea according to him, but she heard more of a furious order. His lips found hers again, but only applied a small amount of pressure before backing away from her body completely. When she was released from his grasp, he turned around so he wouldn't be facing her and temptation alike. "Remember, Hinata. When we are alone, you are not permitted to use an honorific for my name. It's annoying."

Hinata clenched her hands over her chest and realized that that must've been why he was angry. But that wasn't what was bothering her now. In fact, she almost wanted to pull him to her again and let him ravage her mouth, which he was so good at. She quickly shook her head as a way of telling her body 'no'.

"You can leave now." He muttered as he tried to calm his body from his momentary feel of excitement.

Hinata nodded and hurriedly left the room shutting the door gently behind her. The quicker she left, the quicker her needy thoughts would leave her mind.

When he no longer sensed Hinata, Neji opened his eyes and stared blankly out the window. He licked his lips and smirked at the taste. Oh, how he had missed her taste, feel, and intoxicating scent. With his smirk widening in self-satisfaction, he murmured under his breath. "Welcome back…Hinata."

* * *

**End of that chapter. Don't worry—it gets better! Actually, I believe I'm nearing the end of this story. It might be done in five more chapters or so. Oh well, I had fun writing it…well, still writing it. Anyway, please review!**


	25. Welcome Back

**Author Note: **Okay, I want to first of all apologize for the long anticipated wait. I told you that I wanted to finish Final Lullaby before I finished this, and that's exactly what I did. But now, I can fully focus on this story! Isn't that great? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and being loyal and patient, of course!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Ages: Neji—18, Hinata—17_**

* * *

**Welcome Back**

Hinata was in a daze. It had only been barely an hour since her meeting with Neji, and she couldn't get him off her mind and out of her thoughts. Then again, when was that ever possible? Shaking her head, she tried to focus on unpacking her things that she had taken with her to the Land of Water. So far, she had her shirts and pants folded out on the bed. She had already disposed of her dirty clothes and now just had to put away the ones that were clean.

Her room was filled with silence as she went about her unpacking. Slowly and with an occupied mind, Hinata went back and forth putting her clothes back into the drawers of her dresser along with hanging certain clothes in her closet. She went about this with a blank face and glazed eyes, but her mind was a different story all together. She kept replaying what had happened during the short and tense meeting with Neji. The way he looked, the way he talked to her, the way he looked at her…the way he kissed her. Oh yes, she had missed him dearly.

With a sigh, she picked up another pair of pants and walked towards her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she moved around a few pairs of other pants in an attempt to find room. As she pushed a pile to the side, her eyes widened at something small that caught her attention in the far corner of the drawer. Dropping the pair of pants she was holding onto the ground, she reached forward with shaking hands and picked up the familiar objects. Cradling them in her palm, she felt her lip tremble at the memories that became evoked just from the two pieces of tied-together thread.

They were made to be imitations of wedding rings from a certain marriage between the younger childish forms of Neji and Hinata. Even though back then, the two had no idea what marriage was, it was the symbolism of the rings that gave them reason to wear the threads as much as they did. That is, until that fateful day that the funeral was held for Hizashi Hyuga. That was when everything fell apart and rippled into their future.

Hinata stroked the rings as she stood up taking notice how used they looked. Despite not being worn or even touched in the past seven years, the fragile threads became frayed and appeared easily breakable, much like the relationship between her and Neji.

Ignoring the strong urge to weep at the lost childhood, she quickly placed the thread-rings on the corner of her dresser before turning back to the leftover clothes on her bed. If she didn't think about it, then she would be safe from crying about it. The last thing she wanted to do on her first day back was cry, especially when she had cried so much before her departure. She loved Neji, but she wasn't sure how many more times she could shed tears because of him without it affecting her more than she would be able to take.

It was strangely true that Neji had certainly changed in the near two years she had been gone. Hanabi was right in saying that he had obviously become colder and more distant than usual, but there was also another change that only Hinata could identify. She wasn't sure what to call it since it was so many things, but she was clearly able to see some deep-rooted emotion floating in his silvery depths every time he looked at her versus someone else. It was soft and warm and comforting, something only meant for her eyes. He could speak to her in that harsh and demanding tone of his, but once she looked into his eyes, there would be such a contradiction. It was like he was trying to be angry with her, but found it impossible to do so since the hidden emotion in his cold white orbs always gave him away.

The only downside to that observation was that Hinata was still in disbelief. That, and even if he wasn't trying to scare her with his ferocious glares, she still ended up flinching and shifting her eyes to avoid his heated gaze. Another deep breath escaped Hinata's parted lips as she came to one final realization. Neji was complicated. She knew him for most of her life—fourteen years to be exact—and even then, he could still pull off being an enigma to her. Although, there were those times when she was able to see emotions, feelings, and thoughts from Neji that no one would ever get a chance to see. It was obvious to anyone, even strangers, that Neji and Hinata had a strange bond between them, one not easily broken, one completely durable. She didn't know about Neji's point of view on the subject, but according to Hinata, the bond she held with him was based on utter love. Well, maybe not mutual love in her opinion, but definitely love was the strength she put behind it. Whatever made Neji train his eyes on her and her alone she did not know, and was slightly afraid to find out.

Sitting down onto her bedside, Hinata clasped her hands into her lap while staring at them numbly. Before she could even attempt to stop herself, she slowly looked over until she was gazing at the rings from her childhood once again. They were still placed at the corner of her dresser as if they had always been there. But she knew…She knew that was not the case. As she stared, her chest heaved with every quickening breath she inhaled and exhaled. Gulping before tearing her gaze away, Hinata buried her face into her hands and begged whatever deity was out there that the pain she had fought so hard against these past couple years wouldn't come back. _Please…I don't want to feel that pain anymore…please…no more…_

Hinata inhaled sharply and sat bolt upright at the abrupt sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. Fidgeting for a moment, she stood up and walked toward the door while absently wiping under her eyes to clear any moisture that might've built up there, even though none had. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door and widened her eyes at the unexpected visitor. Her mouth opened, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Hinata-chan!" the flamboyant man greeted with his arms spread out to his sides. "I have not seen you in so long! And, my, have you grown even more beautiful! You are like the blooming lily that—"

Hinata giggled and awkwardly embraced the man clad in green. "Lee-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you last." She pulled back with a happy grin on her face. "How are you?"

Lee beamed with a smile that seemed to sparkle. "I should be asking you that question, Hinata-chan!"

"I'm fine. But, um, what are you doing here?" she tilted her head in slight confusion at his sudden visit. She would've suspected he'd be here at the compound for Neji only.

He opened his eyes wide and planted his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Of course! How could I have forgotten? Naruto-kun has asked me to inform you that he will be picking you up tonight for your welcome home party. He said that he wanted to escort you to Ichiraku ramen himself."

Hinata's smile had yet to fade, and it wasn't surprising when it came to the exuberantly youthful Lee. "Thank you, Lee-kun. Did he say what time he'd be here?"

"He did! He will promptly arrive at no later than seven o'clock this evening."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for him then. Thank you for telling me, but…" Hinata's smile turned sympathetic. "You didn't have to come all this way just to tell me that."

"It was no problem, Hinata-chan. In fact, since I had to come here to tell you about it, I thought I should talk to Neji as well."

"I see."

Lee gave her a thumbs-up. "I shall go now, Hinata-chan. But, I will see you tonight, I promise!"

Hinata nodded. "Okay, see you later, Lee-kun."

He gave her an excited wave before running down the corridors, presumably heading for Neji's office. When he was gone, Hinata's grin slowly faded as she locked her eyes onto the floorboards beneath her. _What's going to happen now?

* * *

_

"Why was I not aware of this sooner?" Neji asked sternly as he stared apathetically at his teammate, who sat across from him in his office.

"I believe it was not arranged until only a few hours ago. If I am not mistaken, it was Kiba's idea. Or it might have been Naruto-kun's." Lee replied thoughtfully.

"Hn," Neji grunted as he took a sip from his tea.

"You will come, Neji?" Lee asked hopefully.

Neji envisioned what it would be like with all the men flocking around Hinata at the party, and immediately knew his answer. "I suppose I could make an appearance."

"That is great!" Lee was beaming again without bothering to hide his inner joy. "It starts at seven, but it would be wise if we got there early."

Neji sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "In that case, I'll leave in a few hours."

"Then I will accompany you. Hinata-chan will be most pleased about seeing all of us again!"

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched before regaining his emotionless mask. "No doubt." _Although, I'm sure she won't be welcomed in quite the same way I welcomed her. _He smirked inwardly. _That's a privilege only meant for me.

* * *

_

In a few hours time, Hinata was alerted that her best friend was at the compound gates waiting for her. Grinning with suppressed joy, she jogged her way to the gates until Naruto's bright blonde hair came into view. It wasn't until she was officially outside the Hyuga compound territory that she was embraced into a tight hug. Even though it nearly took the breath out of her, she smiled and returned the hug.

Backing away from the blonde, she took notice of another presence next to Naruto. All she saw was a head of pink hair before she was embraced once again, except not as bone crushing. "Hinata-chan! It's so good to see you!" Sakura smiled as the two girls pulled away from each other.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura-chan."

"Wow, you seem a little different. Then again, it has been almost two years, huh?"

Hinata nodded and noticed the subtle differences in her two friends. They really hadn't changed much, but the growth of their hair and the maturing of their physical features was definitely evidence that time had passed. Of course, Sakura's hair was still in her usual short length, but it framed her face nicely to go along with her added height. Hinata laughed inwardly now that she realized she was back to being the shortest female in the rookie nine. "You've changed too."

"Nah, not us. Time freezes here in Konoha." Sakura winked.

"Oh, Hina-chan! I forgot to tell you!" Naruto grasped her attention with that large smile on his face and his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

Hinata only raised her brows in wait for what he had to say.

Naruto chuckled and stepped back a few steps to sling his arm around another person Hinata hadn't realized was there until now. Then again, he was wearing mostly dark colors and the sun had already set. Seeing Naruto and Sakura in the dark of night was one thing, but noticing the other would be a completely different scenario. In fact, after setting her eyes on the new person, she felt shock ripple through her body. Naruto's voice brought her attention back to him. "Look who decided to come back home?"

White Hyuga eyes met pure black Uchiha eyes. Hinata smiled in greeting. "It's good to see you back, Sasuke-san."

The quiet dark-haired man only nodded to her with his expressionless face never altering. "Hyuga."

"Well, you ready to get going? Everybody is probably there already." Sakura commented.

Naruto nodded and sped toward the girl's side. His hand quickly reached out for Sakura's hand until he was holding it in his grasp. Before they started walking, he turned back and motioned to Hinata. "Come on, Hina-chan!"

"Okay…" She then started walking behind the couple not really noticing the somber presence walking next to her. Even so, Hinata was finally able to see why Naruto had suddenly seemed so completely happy. She knew that not having his best friend around left an empty void in Naruto's heart. She was content seeing that Sasuke had finally returned allowing Naruto to have his brother back, but it wasn't just Sasuke's reappearance that comprised Naruto's happiness. The two holding hands in front of her was proof of that. Naruto had found someone, someone just for him and someone who would give him the love that he deserved.

It was a new development to Hinata, and she probably would've never known since Naruto usually overlooked things. That was fine, though. The two teammates holding hands was enough of a hint for her, and she couldn't deny how relieved and overjoyed she felt about it.

"It seems those two dimwits forgot to mention that." A monotonous voice sounded from her side.

Hinata glanced over to the silent Uchiha before facing front again where she knew Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be able to hear them. "That's okay. Naruto-kun's always been somewhat…forgetful."

Sasuke snorted. "Only a loser is _that _forgetful."

Hinata giggled at his attempt at humor, if it was even that. She had never really talked to Sasuke that much in her past. She had only ever known him from the academy and being around Naruto all the time. They were both quiet people, so it wasn't much of a surprise that they never communicated. If anything, they were just acquaintances, and that was solely because they shared a mutual friend.

As she took in Sasuke's appearance, she realized obviously that he had grown as well. He was a good foot taller than she was with his longer black hair in its usual position. He seemed skinnier than she remembered, and his pale skin wasn't much of a contrast from hers. But that wasn't the major change in the last Uchiha. Hinata was able to see that unlike the usual frown that marred his features when they were younger, he seemed…neutral now. Almost like he was at peace with himself.

She half expected him to be irritated just talking to her, but it was more like he just didn't care anymore. She assumed his new inner peace was attributed to that. "Um…" Hinata started, taking notice that they weren't too far from the ramen shop now. "When did you get back, Sasuke-san?"

His eyes glanced at her for a moment before facing forward and shoving his hands into his pockets with a shrug. "About half a year ago."

"Oh," Hinata bit her lip. "Did…they throw you a welcome home party too?"

Slowly, an amused smirk formed on his features. "I suppose you could call it that. I certainly got my ass kicked a couple times. Or, at least, that's what Naruto's interpretation of a welcome back greeting had been."

Hinata laughed lightly again. "I see." She paused momentarily as they finally approached Ichiraku ramen. Naruto and Sakura headed in at once leaving the other two to enter on their own. Before Hinata walked through the opening, she smiled softly back at Sasuke. "You were greatly missed, Sasuke-san. I think that's what Naruto-kun was trying to show you."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm pretty sure there are other more civil ways of showing how much you missed somebody. I was in the hospital for a week."

* * *

As soon as Hinata entered into the newly grown ramen shop, which had now become like a small restaurant, she was bombarded by many of her close friends. Kiba had pounced on her first followed by Ino. Shino nodded to her from across the room, where he stood next to Shikamaru and Choji, who also nodded to her in greeting. She heard a variety of "Welcome back" salutations before her old sensei found her and began talking to her about how much she was missed, along with how proud the red-eyed woman was with her favorite female pupil.

Kakashi and Gai were off in their own corner with the copy ninja reading quietly while the sensei in green spoke to him with "passion", which was obviously ignored. Naruto and Sakura had rejoined the group around Hinata, which consisted of Ino, Kiba, and Kurenai. Sasuke had gone off to sit near the bar where the drinks were being distributed. He wasn't socializing and seemed quite content to just observe everyone else. However, he wasn't the only one at the bar, which made her nearly pass over Tenten.

The older girl was seated on the opposite end of the bar from Sasuke, and was turned halfway around to face the group. A smile was on her lips, but it looked strained and matched her solemn eyes. This made Hinata furrow her brows in confusion since she had always seen Tenten so happy, but now she looked exhausted and sorrowful for some reason. Hinata stepped forward with the clear intention to approach her, but was stopped when she saw Tenten's eyes glance briefly at another pair of men off to Hinata's left. After the quick glance, the weapons mistress sighed and started looking even more dejected and distraught.

In curiosity, Hinata trailed her eyes to what had obviously made her friend so depressed. She felt her mouth part slightly when she noticed the pair of men. There was Lee talking animatedly to a slightly irritated Neji, and neither had a clue about their female teammate's disposition. "Hina-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked taking notice of her distracted state.

Hinata jumped slightly and faced Naruto with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I just…um…" She glanced at the forlorn woman sitting at the bar before staring back at her small group of friends surrounding her. "I'm going to go say hi to Tenten-chan." With that, she skipped away towards the bar.

Naruto had opened his mouth to stop her, but before words could be formed, his best friend had already taken off. He knotted his brows together worriedly and exchanged the same expression with Sakura. "What should we do, Sakura-chan? Will it be okay?"

Sakura gulped and watched as her timid friend took steady steps toward the female from Team Gai. "I think…it will be okay…as long as we keep an eye on them to make sure Tenten doesn't do anything rash."

Naruto opened his eyes wide at that remark. "You don't think she would, do you? I mean…this is Hina-chan we're talking about."

Sakura nodded as her lips tightened into a thin line. "Yeah, but this is also Tenten and her issue with not getting Neji we're talking about as well. Not to mention the fact that Tenten knows _why _Neji ditched her a few years ago."

Naruto shook his head. "Hina-chan and Tenten got along really well before Neji broke the news to her that there was someone else he favored above all…and that just happens to be my best friend."

"Yeah…Tenten didn't take too kindly to hearing that."

* * *

Hinata stood behind Tenten only seeing her back. Hesitantly, Hinata took the seat next to her older friend and delivered a smile to the girl. "Hi, Tenten-chan."

Tenten stiffened in her seat and slowly turned to face the person sitting next to her. Her eyes were wide in surprise at first before fading into a cold frown. "Hinata,"

"How are you?" Hinata asked shakily as she stared at the first frown she had ever received from the other woman.

Tenten sniffed and grasped her drink in one hand. "Fine. Perfectly…fine." The words were grounded out between her teeth before she stood from her seat and moved to walk away. Before she even took a step, though, she glanced at the timid woman from the corner of her eye. "Welcome back. I'm sure everyone missed you. It's so great that you've returned." There was definite sarcasm in her statement as she put one foot in front of the other and sauntered out of the ramen shop.

Hinata stared after her with astonished and hurt opal eyes. She felt so confused as to why her old friend was suddenly treating her so coldly. Did she say something wrong? Did she do something to upset her? If she did, how come she couldn't remember it? Releasing a disappointed sigh, Hinata turned in her seat facing away from the large group of familiar people. As she stared at her hands, which lay on the counter in front of her, she failed to notice another presence taking the empty seat to her right.

She startled when a glass of tea was placed right next to her arm. Slowly turning her gaze to the side, she met with black eyes. "Sasuke-san…?"

Holding his own drink in his other hand, he nudged the drink closer to her. "Take it."

She didn't say anything and only held the drink in her hands and stared blankly into the dark liquid.

Sasuke scowled. "I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking."

Her gaze snapped up to meet his before she shook her head fervently and gave him a wavering smile. "No, no, that's…I mean…I'm sorry, that's not what I…" she sighed again and finally took a sip of the tea before placing it back onto the counter. "Thank you."

"Hn," There was only a brief moment of silence before he spoke up again without even looking at her. "It seems that not everyone is giving you a warm welcome."

Knowing whom he meant and that he had most likely seen the meeting between her and Tenten, Hinata could only put on that smile she wore even if she was incredibly uncomfortable. "Isn't that the way it is for anyone who returns after awhile? Not everyone can be happy."

"You're unknowingly preaching to the choir, Hinata-san." _Then again, I at least knew the reason for not getting a warm welcome.

* * *

_

As soon as Tenten breezed passed her two teammates, Lee's face straightened worriedly before following the girl, hot on her heels. Neji watched this with a lack of amusement and only leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in relief. Even though it was quiet around him, the rest of the place was far from such solitude. He could easily hear all the meaningless chatter erupting around him, which only managed to make him regret coming in the first place. He hated social events and wouldn't have come if it weren't for his shy caretaker.

Opening his eyes, he gazed blankly at the ceiling above him as thoughts swarmed his mind. He and Hinata had been through a lot in the past fourteen years. It was no wonder that at this time, Neji was realizing how much more problematic he made those events in their lives. Hinata had unknowingly caused him pain, but that could be easily forgiven compared to what he had done. All the pain he's ever caused Hinata was all done intentionally; although, it was true that he had no intention to actually force her tears. He just wanted to show her how he felt, how hurt he was. He wouldn't be lying when he said that he never wanted it to go as far as it did. Because of his momentary ignorance, a blockading wedge was put between them, and it would take many years of reforming their relationship to remove the wedge completely.

This had occurred to Neji recently, and now that Hinata returned, he had every intention to begin the rekindling of what they once had as children. It would be difficult work, he knew, but it was worth it. He wanted Hinata to be by his side, to stay with him always, to willingly say that she was his and no one else's. Of course, if she asked, he would no doubt say those things to her as well, albeit hesitantly since it wasn't his style. Nonetheless, now that she was back within his capable grasp, he was finally given the chance to regain her trust and love the way he was supposed to.

He sighed wishing that it were as easy as it sounded. But, he refused to back down from the challenge and would not stop until Hinata herself told him to.

Speaking of Hinata, his white eyes glanced around the room to search out her petite figure. Skipping over the ones that didn't count in his eyes, he finally managed to pinpoint her form with her dark hair flowing over her shoulders and back. He couldn't see her face clearly since it wasn't turned towards him, but he recognized the one sitting next to her. Just like old times, he could feel his blood boil with a possessive rage and it took everything he had just to control it. But, oh…he made plans to let the Uchiha know just whom he was dealing with.

* * *

"So, you waited for awhile before…returning to Konoha?" Hinata clarified as their conversation gradually escalated and flowed.

Sasuke nodded and drank from his nearly empty glass of tea. "After I killed Itachi, I thought I should wander around for a bit since I was still debating whether or not I _wanted _to return here." He sighed and pushed his glass away before resting his elbow on the counter and placing his chin in his palm. By now, he was facing her with his free arm lying lazily on the counter separating their bodies. "After three months of deciding what to do, I ended up coming back. Two steps away from even reaching the gates, I was bombarded by at least three teams of ANBU." He rolled his eyes, but stopped when his brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Actually, I think one of those teams was led by Neji Hyuga. He was an ANBU captain, right?"

Hinata bit her lip before shaking her head. "I'm not sure. When I left, he was a jonin. I know that he wanted to become an ANBU captain, but I don't know if he ever did it."

"Huh…I'm pretty sure he was. Although, last I heard, he wasn't anymore."

Hinata shook her head again, except with more finality. "No, he wouldn't be. As soon as he would become Hyuga head, he would be discharged from anymore shinobi activities, including missions."

"Sounds like a shitty deal." Sasuke smirked lightly.

Ignoring his rough vocabulary, Hinata ended up murmuring solemnly to herself even though Sasuke could still hear her clearly. "There's no deal involved. It's a birthright, one you can hardly turn your back on. That's just…the way the Hyuga clan is…"

"From what I recently found out," Sasuke started as he made himself more comfortable without turning away from her face. "My clan wasn't exactly that great either. It was on its way to dying anyway, so Itachi just decided to finish the clan off. Now, it's my job to fix things and build a new clan with a proper foundation."

Hinata smiled softly. "Is that what you plan on doing now?"

He nodded and yawned without bothering to stifle it. "Getting revenge on Itachi was the goal at the forefront of my mind; rebuilding my clan came second. Now that Itachi's gone, all I have left to do is work on recreating the Uchiha clan."

The timid woman did everything in her power to keep from giggling. "And that means marriage and children."

He snorted in mock disgust. "Unfortunately, yes. All those years of avoiding women, and now I have to pick one to be the new Uchiha clan matriarch." His sigh emanated pure frustration. "I'm in deep shit now."

"Why would you say that?" she asked sympathetically. "It shouldn't be hard. I mean…your fanclub is probably still in tact."

"I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to resort to that." He grumbled. "In fact, until just recently, I already had my ideal choice picked out. All I had to do was begin the courting process."

Hinata's eyes lightened in realization before fading back down to sympathy again. "Oh…I'm sorry. It must have been a shock to find out that the girl you chose…is now with your best friend." She continued not noticing his questionably raised brow. "I'm sure if it had been three or four years ago, Sakura-chan would've agreed without hesitation."

A low chuckle reverberated from Sasuke's throat and his shoulders shook lightly. "You're kidding, right?"

Hinata opened her mouth before closing it in confusion.

He shook his head while an amused smirk played upon his lips. "Sakura wasn't exactly high on my list of ideal choices. To be honest, she and Ino were quite close to the bottom, despite it being a short list."

"But…then…?" Her lips pouted in deep thought. _Who is he talking about?_

Resisting the urge to sigh again, Sasuke told her his answer in a strange type of exhausted groan. "It was you, Hinata-san." He paused to see her wide eyes contained with shock and that same confusion. "Of all the girls I remembered, you seemed to be the best choice." He saw that she was opening her mouth to question him, so he held up his finger and motioned for her to stay quiet so he could continue in that same indifferent manner. "Because…even though I haven't spoken a word to you before today, I knew that you were quiet. You were never apart of my little fanclub, so I could trust that you wouldn't try to rape me the moment I actually did speak to you. Material wise, I could provide anything, but when it comes to the emotional needs, I think I'd be pretty much useless. By observation only, I was able to discern that you could've done without that and not complained once. Of all the females, you came off as one who I could actually…tolerate."

Hinata had a hard time figuring out if she should be flattered or bothered by this new amount of information. She attempted to say something, but nothing would escape her lips. All she could do was gape like a fish and allow confusion to swarm her pale eyes.

Seeing this, Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle again. It became even more difficult to withhold when he saw the blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. Shaking his head with another deep exhale, he shifted in his seat to gain more comfort. "But, like I said," he began again, drawing her attention back to him. "You were my ideal choice until just recently."

She cocked her head to the side in question.

"Not too long ago, I found out that you were already taken." He watched her eyebrows raise in surprise, which egged him on to continue. "Honestly, that wouldn't have stopped me. Taken or not, if I want something, I usually get it."

"So, then…" Hinata averted her gaze from him and gazed at the countertop blankly. "Are you…still trying to…pursue me?"

He slowly shook his head in reply. "I had every intention of 'pursuing' you as soon as you returned. However, after an observation I made recently, I realized that my attempts would be ultimately pointless and a waste of my time. A claimed woman is one thing…A claimed woman who is enamored with her claimer is something completely different."

"I'm not sure I understand, Sasuke-san." Hinata murmured as guessing thoughts flew around in her mind. "Who are you talking about…exactly?"

Another amused smirk claimed his mouth. "You mean you don't know?"

She only had to gaze at him with a pleading hopefulness dominating every inch of her porcelain face.

This momentarily stunned him causing silence to stain the air between them. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked away from her. "That Hyuga…Neji. He's the one that's claimed you; Naruto told me that much as if I couldn't already guess. I wouldn't have minded taking you away from that bastard, but…that was when I realized that you wouldn't have taken too kindly to that. Neji wouldn't have either—no doubt—but it's not exactly entertaining for me to come in-between two people who have dedicated their lives to each other. He's claimed you, and in return, you've claimed him."

With each word he spoke, her eyes glistened with unshed tears along with a strange pang directed to her heart.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in an uncomfortable fashion. "I'm an observant person, and I can easily tell that you two are deeply committed to each other." He raised a brow. "Which means that I'm not allowed to interfere."

Maybe if Hinata were thinking clearly, she would've laughed at this strange occurrence. For one thing, she was having a conversation about her relationship with Neji, and to top it all off, she was having it with Sasuke Uchiha, the number one cold-hearted ninja. The words he had just spoken were words she had never imagined he would even think to say. He seemed comfortable around her, but that might've been because she wasn't exactly like the others and everyone seemed to be comfortable around her. It was odd, but then again, she wasn't really focusing on that. All she could focus on was how others perceived her and Neji. Did they really seem that…bonded?

"You don't believe me?" Sasuke was back to smirking again as if the whole conversation entertained him more than he could remember.

"I…" Once again, Hinata found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to believe Sasuke, and a part of her did wholeheartedly, but could she really hope for that kind of truth? She always knew that Neji had put a claim on her since they were children, but since when did she ever have a claim on him? Was that even possible?

"Try to be more watchful, Hinata-san. Look around you for once and try not to take things so literally. You might see what I've been telling you."

Her eyes found his, and for that moment their eye contact didn't break. "Sasuke-san…I'm—"

"Hinata,"

Both turned around to look at the face that belonged to the cold voice they just heard. Sasuke merely side-glanced the Hyuga impassively while Hinata's eyes widened as she froze to her spot. "Neji-sama…"

He glanced at her before shooting a quick threatening glare to Sasuke. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched stiffly at his sides. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I…Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and turned in his seat until he was no longer looking at the Hyuga head.

Neji grunted and locked gazes with Hinata once again, except his stare almost seemed…softer. "Hinata, come with me."

She watched as he turned his back to her and began taking slow steps away from her toward the exit of the ramen shop. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she slipped off her chair and was about to trail after him when she remembered the man she had been talking to. Glancing over her shoulder, she called to him quietly. "Sasuke-san?"

With boredom spread over his face, he side-glanced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um," She smiled uncertainly. "Thank you."

He didn't move for a minute, and when he did, it was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth before he turned back away from her. "I'm curious to see how this turns out. Good luck."

With a short nod of her head, Hinata turned on her heel and jogged after the departing Neji.

* * *

"It's nothing, Lee, just leave me alone." Tenten tried to brush passed him, but he only took a graceful step until he was back in front of her. The two had been doing this since Tenten made it outside Ichiraku ramen with her teammate right behind her. He would continue to ask her what was wrong, and she would only reply that there was nothing wrong and she just wanted to be left alone.

Lee, who dearly loved his female teammate, wasn't the type to let her go if something was obviously bothering her. Now, as they stood near the darkened corner next to the restaurant, Lee had his hands clasped onto her shoulders to keep her from sidestepping him again. Even as she stood there, she still wouldn't look up at him and only stared at the ground, her bangs hiding her shadowed eyes. "Tenten-chan, please tell me what is wrong. I want to help you."

"I'm fine, Lee! Just leave me alone!" Her hands balled into fists.

He carefully stepped closer with his hands never parting from her shoulders. "You are not fine, Tenten-chan. You are sad, and I only want to see you smile."

"Everything's not all 'youth' and smiles, Lee. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Perhaps not, but…" His gaze lowered to the ground as well. "If life is not making us happy, then we should do anything we can to allow ourselves to be happy."

Her body tensed before she finally looked up and focused her angry gaze onto him. Her lips were thinned and tears streaked down her face. "I tried that! It didn't work out for me! It will never work out for me! Especially now that _she _is back!"

Lee's normally round eyes rounded even further. He knew what she was talking about, and all he could do was watch as she broke down into sobs. Letting instincts take over, he pulled her into his arms allowing her to cry into his chest. After only a few minutes, her arms wrapped around him while she continued to shakily cry.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Lee…I tried everything! But…Neji-kun…still won't allow me near him. It's like he's put some kind of huge wall between us that he never wants me to pass. I've loved him for so long, Lee. I just don't understand why he won't love me back!"

He began stroking her back in a calming manner as he tried to think of what to say. "Tenten-chan, I know how you feel—"

Her eyes hit him again with that same bitter anger. "_You _know how I feel? Since when would you have a clue how I feel?"

"Because I…" His eyes shifted away from hers bashfully before eyeing her once again with determination. "I have loved you for some time now, Tenten-chan. I know what it is like to love someone who will probably never love you back. It hurts…a lot. But I will not let that pain consume me as long as I can see that you are sad. I can not be happy until you are happy, Tenten-chan."

"Lee…" She whispered before their moment was broken by the sound of footsteps coming out of the restaurant they had exited not too long ago. Briefly looking over to see whom it was, Tenten felt that same sting in her chest when she saw that it was Neji and Hinata. In an attempt to avoid the pain all together, she tightened her mouth into a thin line and swiveled around before sprinting down the street and away from the sight. She shouldn't have been surprised that there was another person running alongside her.

* * *

Neji led Hinata to a nearby bench only ten feet away from the ramen restaurant. The light emitting from the busy shop barely reached the bench, which allowed for the moonlight to illuminate it instead. This was the kind of atmosphere that Neji preferred. It was silent, mostly dark, barely cold, and a blanket of stars to decorate the night sky. He had only thought of how to get Hinata away from the Uchiha, and decided to just take her away from the party once and for all. Once outside, he didn't really have a clue what to do next.

Hinata watched as her superior just stood next to the bench gazing up into the vast amounts of stars. It didn't look like he was really focusing on anything, so she didn't want to bother his train of thought. With a light gulp, she seated herself on the stone bench and drifted her gaze to her lap where her hands were folded demurely. All that could be heard was the sound of their slightly audible breathing.

Putting his thoughts in order, Neji opened his mouth to speak, but didn't change his stature and position. "Did you know about Naruto's relationship with that pink-haired woman?"

Startled by his sudden voice, Hinata stared at him out of the corner of her eye as she faintly responded. "Yes. I found out when Naruto-kun picked me up for the party."

He frowned and clenched his teeth. "Did it anger you?"

Surprised by the question, she shook her head. "No…I'm not angry. I was shocked at first, but…I wasn't angry. I'm actually…very happy for them, for Naruto-kun."

"Hn," He turned halfway around and stared down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I assumed you would be angry considering you two were quite close."

"Naruto-kun and I…were only ever friends." She answered with a small smile.

Grunting again, Neji seated himself next to her even though they were on opposite ends of the bench. "That's not what I remember."

Their supposedly identical eyes locked in a gaze that seemed to exchange memories and thoughts within only a passing second. They had both seen and felt such pain, but to what extent the other's pain was…they didn't know. What they had seen in the past was undoubtedly in a different viewpoint than what the other had seen. They both knew that there was something missing in their chain of memories, but they wouldn't know until they asked each other what they knew.

Finally, it was Neji who broke the eye lock and stared ahead of him instead with his elbows resting on the tops of his legs. He didn't speak anything, but his brows were furrowed in deep thought.

Hinata, on the other hand, continued to look at him with an unreadable gaze. "Neji-sama—" she saw his face snap back to hers with narrowed eyes. Knowing what he meant by it, she quickly averted her gaze and restarted. "Neji…" She gulped again and breathed in deeply. "I-I…I just…"

Neji kept his eyes on her for a sole minute before drifting over her shoulder and towards the ramen restaurant. What he noticed made his features form into a scowl before he quickly stood up. "Not right now, Hinata. We'll talk about this later." He held out his hand to her and stared at her with a promise in his eyes.

Hinata nodded and took his hand to help her stand up. When she was standing straight again, she noticed that Neji hadn't let go of her hand yet. In fact, he held it close to his face while his thumb smoothed over her knuckles. Slowly, his lips descended onto her hand leaving a whisper of a kiss on her silken skin. Even though the whole action came slowly, he released her hand and walked away in one, quick, graceful move. Hinata was left standing there stunned for a short time until she heard what Neji had apparently noticed earlier, which interrupted what she had wanted to say.

Calling and waving to her from the entrance to Ichiraku ramen was Naruto and Kiba. They were both smiling, but their tones of voice sounded slightly worried. "Where have you been, Hina-chan?"

"Yeah," Kiba added. "You just up and disappeared. We didn't know you wanted to go outside?"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata smiled and jogged over.

"Well, don't be sorry and just hurry up and join the party!" Naruto laughed.

Her grin widened as she nodded. "I'm coming!"

As she ran towards her two friends, she saw a darkened figure standing off to the side of the restaurant watching her. Her eyes trailed over and met with a darker shade of Hyuga eyes, eyes that she knew anywhere.

Neji watched her with a hidden intensity as she jogged toward the two idiot friends of hers. She was still gazing at him and only turned away when she finally reached Naruto and Kiba. Even so, for the remainder of the party, he saw how many times she sought him out only to find that he had been watching her the whole time. She didn't appear bothered by this since she would smile faintly and lower her head to hide her well-placed blush. This caused Neji, too, to smile faintly while inwardly hoping no one else saw it.

Oh, yes, Neji knew that based on their past, he would have to start doing things differently if he wanted to fully claim Hinata and have her willingly go along with it. He was done with all the pushing and scheming and working behind others' backs. That only seemed to separate the two further. Luckily, Neji had been doing some of his own planning during the years Hinata wasn't around. The whole reason he was able to quell his anger was because he knew what he had to do when Hinata returned, and he _knew _she would return…to her home, to her friends, to her family, and to him.

Now all he had left to do was set the plan in motion. The first step to take would be for them to talk about the misunderstandings about two years ago. With an untraceable smirk, Neji reminded himself to alert Izanami, his current caretaker, to prepare not one meal for tomorrow's lunch, but two.

* * *

**Sorry, but I got to get back in the groove of writing this story. It's been awhile, so I just need to remember where I wanted to take this and how I ordered the events. Anyway, here's the update you've all been waiting for and now I have all the time to completely focus on this story too! Please review and let me know if any of you are still interested in this story! Thanks!**


	26. Rising Suspicion

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Rising Suspicion**

The morning meeting had ended allowing Neji to leave and go about other activities. This left the elders to their own devices. With Hitoshi still reigning as the head elder, they no longer remained in the designated meeting room. Instead, they quickly made their way into a familiar room, where they held all of their secret meetings. Meetings that they haven't been forced to have for close to two years. Yet, here they were. Back again in the same room to discuss the same issues and how to resolve them…civilly.

Hitoshi took his place at the forefront of the group of elders within the dimly lighted room that no one in the compound knew about save for them. Unnecessarily noted, the room had gained a layer of dust over the years, which proved the lack of scheming from the elders in Hinata's absence. It was no surprise that the aforementioned room was being used once again now that the timid Hyuga had returned.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the other elders, Hitoshi began. "Just as every Hyuga knows already, Hinata Hyuga has returned from her long-term mission abroad. Obviously, this has raised quite a predicament on our hands. But be assured, fellow elders, that this circumstance is not as threatening as it was before."

"How can you say that, Hitoshi?" one of the elders spoke up. "That damn branch girl has always been a threat. How can we be so sure that she isn't going to be one anymore?"

Ignoring the other grunts of agreement going about the room, Hitoshi answered calmly. "We have all noticed the change in Neji-sama over the years. Because of that infantile girl's actions, the bond between the two was severed once again. Due to that fact, Neji-sama has become what we all have raised him to be. He has built a wall around himself now, shielding away any emotional weakness, and that includes _her_."

A nod came from another elder before he spoke in agreement. "Then we have no need to worry about the bond between them being…rekindled so to speak."

Hitoshi nodded stiffly. "Correct."

"But, Hitoshi," the same elder from before said with a worrisome tone. "It would be unwise if we simply let this be. We have underestimated that girl before, and it has nearly cost us gravely. We should be careful and rid ourselves of the problem once and for all."

Another round of muttering enveloped the once quiet atmosphere of the room as more protests filled the air. Hitoshi sighed and cleared his throat once again for attention. "I agree with all of you on this issue. Action must be taken to prevent any chance of tradition being soiled in the future. Hinata Hyuga is the sole key to breaking Hyuga tradition, and she must be eliminated at all costs."

"How is this to be done?"

"Simply," Hitoshi smirked. "Do not fear, my dear elders, for I have already contemplated this and come up with a way to ensure our victory in the matter. All that must be done is to watch the girl carefully. She must be monitored at all times without raising Neji-sama's suspicion. Despite past events, a part of him will still protect her, and we can not allow his interference. As long as she is being constantly watched, we will just have to wait for the opportune moment when she…slips up."

The elders simultaneously narrowed their eyes in question.

Seeing this, Hitoshi continued. "Everything will come together and we will soon find a way to break away her barrier of perfection. And when that happens…she will no longer be a problem."

"One question, Hitoshi," one of the older elders brought up. "How are we going to keep an eye on her without raising suspicion?"

There was silence as the head elder seemed to mull over this question with careful thought. "I suppose…we'll just have to find someone who won't mind being our little spy. A branch member will do greatly, and one who doesn't take too kindly to Hinata will be perfect."

"Do you have anyone in mind, Hitoshi?"

He merely smirked in reply. "I'm sure we can find our perfect someone. It's just a matter of time."

* * *

Groaning to herself while rubbing her growling stomach, Hanabi entered into the main kitchen with the clear intention to find food. Thinking to go straight for the refrigerator, she immediately halted in place when she saw that she wasn't alone in the kitchen. Then again, the main kitchen is never usually empty in the first place. Around meal times, it's bustling with activity since a good number of branch members have it in their job description to supply the main house members their daily meals. 

Besides that fact, the time that Hanabi decided to go get food was usually when the kitchen wasn't that busy. Although, it shouldn't have surprised her to find Izanami there making herself busy by preparing their Hyuga head's meal. After all, Neji was the only one who took his meals early and most often alone. Hanabi was at least somewhat relieved to see a few other branch members further down into the kitchen allowing the situation to not be as awkward as it could've been. Narrowing her eyes in agitation, Hanabi tried to ignore the other presence and went for the refrigerator.

Hearing the large fridge door open, Izanami glanced to see who it was before smirking and turning back to making her master's lunch. "Well, well, if it isn't the little brat herself. Come to make an appearance where you're not wanted?"

Hanabi shook her head and smiled ruefully as she pulled away from the fridge with an apple in her hand. Backing away for a second, she turned and leaned her back against the now closed refrigerator door. Her glassy white eyes narrowed at the older girl with that strained smile still on her young face. "Hello to you too, Izanami." She snickered after taking a glance at the food being made by the other girl. "Look at all that food. I never knew you to be such a pig. Then again, it always looks like you've gained weight."

A threatening growl emitted from Izanami as she snapped her full-on attention to the twelve-year-old. "Shut it, you little urchin. This isn't for me! It's for Neji-sama."

"Neji-sama doesn't eat that much." Hanabi raised a brow and took a bite out of her apple.

"Yeah, well, maybe he's a little hungrier today." She was smiling inwardly. _Or maybe he wants to have lunch with me and he's just keeping it a surprise for now. _She laughed below her breath.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to leave. "Whatever."

Izanami watched the younger Hyuga leave the kitchen, and when she finally disappeared, she snorted and finished with the meal. "Little fool…"

* * *

Hinata laughed gleefully as she was tackled to the ground of the garden once again. Sitting on top of her was the little two-year old boy Keiichi, Hanashi and Haruka's only son. The little boy looked just like most other Hyuga boys, with the exception that he carried only his parent's traits. That, and he actually seemed like quite the cheerful little boy. 

"Kei-chan," Haruka called from her position next to her husband on the stone bench in the Hyuga garden. "Don't wear your aunt out."

Hinata sat up with the little boy still on her lap. With a smile, she turned back to the parents. "It's all right. I don't mind at all. It's been so long since I've seen him, and he's grown so much."

Hanashi laughed heartily. "Didn't I tell you, Hinata-san? You missed his first steps and his first words, and the whole crawling stage."

Hinata's smile turned solemn. "I wish I could have witnessed it."

Haruka lightly slapped her husband's arm. "Don't depress her, honey. Besides, Hinata-chan, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like you'll never get to witness something like that."

Hinata nodded but couldn't help ask, "What do you mean?"

The older woman giggled and her white eyes seemed to sparkle. "You'll get to experience all of that when you have kids!"

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks went aflame. "M-Me? H-Have k-k-kids?"

Hanashi sighed and slipped an arm around his delighted wife's shoulders. "You're embarrassing her, sweetie."

"Your kids will be so adorable, Hinata-chan!" she continued to gush.

Hinata laughed shakily while Keiichi slipped off her lap and went to go meander through the flowers. "I-I don't think that'll happen. I mean…I'm only seventeen."

"So? You're at a marrying age. Maybe not in normal Konoha terms, but in Hyuga terms, you should be getting a few proposals by now."

A small sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she shifted to a more comfortable sitting position so that she was facing the couple.

Hanashi pouted his lips slightly to match his furrowed brows indicating he was in deep thought. His forefinger and thumb lifted to rub his chin. "You know, I am a little surprised that you haven't received any proposals yet, Hinata-san. I mean, look at you. You're a beautiful girl, eldest daughter to the leader of the branch family, and if I'm not mistaken, you're also an official medic nin now." He smiled at her blush. "I don't get why nobody from the branch house hasn't even tried to court you yet."

Haruka's face straightened into all seriousness just as Hinata's did. The older woman didn't know much about the details, but she heard a few rumors about Hinata's past with Neji. All she knew was that the two were really close and the young Hyuga head greatly favored Hinata. There were also rumors floating about years ago that they were in some kind of love affair. She couldn't really imagine Hinata being apart of something so scandalous; but then again, stories were also exaggerated over time. Either way, Haruka had a deep suspicion that the reason why so many Hyuga men steered clear of Hinata was because of the mere fact that Neji had made certain none of them would.

As for Hinata, she knew exactly why no man from the compound approached her with such a request. Even if they were rumors, everyone could see the possessive nature Neji held over Hinata. She knew by heart that Neji had claimed her as his own, and no words were needed to let other Hyuga men know that she was clearly off limits. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore on that issue. What was there left to feel about it?

A clearing of the throat alerted the four to someone else's presence. All three adults turned to the newcomer and stared at the fellow branch member curiously. Looking only at Hinata, he spoke formally. "Hinata-san, Neji-sama has requested that you join him for lunch. I was asked to escort you there now."

Hinata stared at him in blank surprise before finally standing up and nodding to the man. "Alright, that's fine." She turned to the family and smiled with a bow. "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you, Hanashi-san, Haruka-san. I hope we can do this again some time."

"Of course, Hinata-san!" Hanashi smiled widely.

Haruka, too, grinned with happiness. "It would be our pleasure."

Hinata smiled wider and turned the other way to call out to the little boy still playing in the flowerbed. "I'll see you later, Keiichi-kun!"

The little boy spun around at that and waved enthusiastically at the older girl. "Bye, bye, Aunt Hina!"

With nothing short of a giggle, Hinata nodded to the man again allowing him to lead her away.

* * *

Izanami knocked on the door leading to one of the smaller dining areas of the Hyuga compound. In her other hand, she carried the large tray of lunch meant for the Hyuga head, whom she served. "Neji-sama, I've brought your meal." 

"Come in then." His gruff voice sounded from inside the room.

Trying to contain her sly excited smile, she entered and closed the door briskly behind her. She spotted Neji sitting at the head of the small table with his attention drawn to one of the windows in the room. Even as she walked toward him and placed the tray down on the table, he still didn't bother to turn and look at her. Frowning to herself, she pushed the expression away to be replaced by another sultry smile. She knelt down next to him and reached her hand out to stroke the top of Neji's own hand. She didn't seem to notice how he immediately tensed. "Neji-sama—"

He quickly retracted his hand from her touch and placed it on his lap instead. "Set the food out, Izanami. I want another place setting on my right."

Frowning again, yet believing that he was merely wanting to have lunch with her, she went about her task. She knew her lord to be a temperamental man, so she really shouldn't have been surprised by his cold treatment, but she was expecting him to be a little more affectionate toward her. After all, she did service him willingly anything he wanted.

Once there were two place settings at the small table, one in front of Neji and one to his right, she confidently took her place behind that other place setting. The food was already on the plates, and she grasped the chopsticks in her hand before turning to her master. "This is so sweet of you, Neji-sama. If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask."

In a mere second, Neji's attention swiveled to her with narrowed eyes and clear irritation in every inch of his expression. "What are you talking about? Put those down, this food is not for you. If I was in a bad mood, I would certainly punish you for such an assumption."

An indignant scowl slowly set its place on her features. "What do you mean by assumption? I thought—"

"You thought wrong. I have a guest coming, so I'm going to expect that you behave in the way you are supposed to."

She bit her lip to keep a few shouts from escaping her lips. "Of course, Neji-sama." She seethed through her clenched teeth.

Neji didn't say anymore and only glared at the woman with a hidden warning in his icy eyes. Only a moment later, a knock sounded at the door followed by the voice of the servant he sent to go retrieve his guest. "Neji-sama, I have brought Hinata-san."

"If you don't mind, Izanami, answer the door and let my guest in. Afterwards, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Neji-sama." She hissed and stalked over to the door opening it in one smooth movement. Her eyes first landed on the branch member before traveling to another branch member, except this one was female and she somewhat resembled that little brat she met in the kitchen earlier. She had heard about the eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga, but she never really remembered her much or knew anything about her. Even so, she loathed the idea of some other branch woman spending time and _sharing lunch _with _her _Neji-sama. That was her place, not this girl's!

Refraining from doing anything rash to Neji's guest, she stepped aside and allowed the girl entry. The male branch member quickly bowed and disappeared down a hallway as Hinata glided into the room with her hands clasped in front of her.

Hinata met eyes with Neji first and offered him a timid smile before turning to the girl who let her in. If what Hanabi said was true, then this person was Neji-sama's current caretaker, Izanami. Pushing away the other thoughts that came with that name, Hinata put on a strong smile and bowed to the girl. "You must be Izanami-san. It's nice to meet you. My name is Hinata."

It would be an understatement to say that this shocked Izanami. She couldn't remember the last time anyone was this polite to her. Who was this girl anyway? And how in all of fire country did Neji know her enough to want to have lunch with her? With her momentary shock still in place, she nodded stiffly.

Hinata straightened back up and smiled kindly to her. "I know you probably don't remember me, but I remember seeing you once before many years ago. My younger sister, Hanabi-chan, has told me about you."

Neji couldn't help the slight cringe he had when he heard that last sentence. For obvious reasons, he could feel a sense of dread build up in his gut.

Izanami, on the other hand, was even more shocked. If she really had been told about her from that little brat Hanabi, then why was she smiling about it as if it was only good things she heard? It didn't make sense at all. She knew her reputation and how she was commonly referred to as the branch house whore, and she had no reason to try to contradict that statement; in fact, she was quite proud of her accomplishments. Not many had the liberty to say that they had been bedded by Neji Hyuga, leader of the clan. On that note, how was it possible that this timid mouse was not staring at her judgmentally and cursing her in her mind?

Neji cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two females in the room. "Izanami, you may leave now. Hinata, come sit."

"Yes, Neji-sama," They both replied and went their separate ways—Izanami leaving the room and closing the door behind her, and Hinata taking her place at Neji's right. Once Izanami had left, the silence in the room made it obvious that the two were now alone. While Neji gazed at Hinata from the corner of his eye, Hinata stared at her lap and clenched her hands together to keep her tremors at bay. The silence had suddenly turned tense.

"Eat, Hinata." Neji finally broke the silence, which also effectively startled the woman. The tension hadn't dissipated, but they slowly began eating their meals. After the first bite, Neji crinkled his nose as he chewed while thinking inwardly about how elated he was that Hinata was going to be his caretaker again in only another day. Pretty soon he wouldn't have to eat anymore of Izanami's cooking. After all, the only reason he really picked her to be his temporary caretaker was for other reasons, which consisted of the woman just being his stress reliever from time to time. Cooking wasn't exactly one of her talents.

Hinata, on the other hand, briefly thought that the meal did taste quite bland, but she only smiled in awe. "This isn't too bad, Neji-sa—um, Neji."

He quirked a surprised brow at her. "You actually like this crap?"

"Well," She placed her eating utensils down next to her plate. "I think Izanami-san did fairly well with it. This is usually a quite complicated dish to make, but I think she managed very well."

"She shouldn't have even attempted."

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment as she just gazed at him. Eventually, a sad smile appeared on her features. "But, Neji…This is your favorite dish, is it not? She attempted because she probably knew it was your favorite, and she wanted to please you."

Neji knotted his brows together as he pushed his food around on different parts of the plate. He was reluctant to tell her that it was only his favorite dish because it was what Hinata had mainly served him all those years ago. Instead of voicing that, he merely grunted and continued taking miniscule bites of his food.

* * *

From outside the door, Izanami listened in astonishment. She always knew that Neji didn't really appreciate the food she made, and she'd be the first to admit to herself that she wasn't exactly the greatest cook ever known; in fact, she was probably the worst. With that knowledge, she was in complete awe as to why this Hinata woman was actually _complimenting _her. The strange thing was that she actually sounded sincere when saying it. 

Ignoring her momentary surprise, Izanami allowed another scowl to grace her features as she continued to listen in on their conversation. She didn't have to be in the same room to know that Neji was definitely acting different around this other woman. Just by the tone of his voice, she could tell that he actually sounded comfortable and somewhat at peace with Hinata's presence near him. Never before had she ever even imagined Neji to act anything like that, much less around a female.

Before she could even snarl, she felt an immense amount of jealousy swarm her insides. At first, she was somewhat surprised that she above all people was jealous of this Hinata person. She had never been jealous over any of her past flings or one-night-stands. Then again, none of those men ever gave another woman more attention than her. Neji had to have been the first to completely disregard her existence and only treat her like a once in awhile useful tool. She didn't really mind that at first; in fact, she loved it and bragged about her newest privilege all the time. However, it was starting to look like she would no longer be useful to him anymore, and that made her angry beyond belief.

No one ditched Izanami Hyuga! Not Neji, the Hyuga head, and certainly not _because _of some quiet and shy introvert, who just happened to be his previous caretaker! No, this would not happen to her.

* * *

Neji drank from his tea while watching Hinata over the rim of his cup. It appeared that she was eating contentedly, but it was too quiet for his taste, especially since they were _supposed _to be talking. Placing his teacup down onto the table, he sat up straighter and looked pointedly at Hinata with his usual stern gaze. "Hinata," 

Hinata's eyes found his as she focused on swallowing her food before speaking. Once that was finished, she addressed him warily. "Yes?"

"Last night…when we were sitting outside…I promised you that we would talk later on."

"Oh…" Hinata averted her gaze to the table. "Yes…"

"When I said that, I meant it. And by 'talk', I mean that I want to talk about everything."

"E-Everything?" Her eyes were drawn to him once again, except she appeared more inquiring and confused somewhat.

He nodded shortly and made sure not to look anywhere but her face. "Looking back on our past, I can see clearly that we had…a few misunderstandings. And because of that…I ended up making mistakes. I want to fix them now even though I should've done that a lot sooner." _It took the feeling of Hinata leaving me to help me realize that._ "However, before I try to fix anything, I need to know exactly what happened."

It would be a lie to say that Hinata wasn't shocked by this change in Neji. Just by gazing into his own Hyuga eyes, she was able to see that he was truly being sincere, but after everything that has happened, it was difficult to really take it all in at once. It was even more difficult to believe him wholeheartedly. After years of dealing with Neji's strange attitude and possessive actions, she couldn't help but be skeptical even though she didn't want to be. Taking a deep breath while her fingers entwined together, she spoke in a low whisper. "What do you…want to know?"

He glanced away and decided to stare out the nearest window while occasionally watching her out of the corner of his eye. "I think we should start with you and Naruto."

Her brows furrowed together. "N-Naruto-kun and I?"

He nodded stiffly and turned to face her with a small hint of hope in his usually cold opal eyes. "Did you ever…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Did you ever hold any…romantic feelings for him?"

Her mouth moved to form words, but nothing was spoken for a few minutes. When she finally did speak, it came out with a smile gracing her lips. "No…Naruto-kun was…I only ever viewed him as my best friend."

His eyes narrowed. "Then why did you date him?"

"Neji…" She was whispering again. "We already discussed this, remember?"

Oh yes, Neji remembered. _**"I don't think Naruto-kun…will hurt me."**_ The memory caused Neji to sigh imperceptibly. "From what I remember, you said it was because you didn't want to hurt anymore. Due to the way I treated you all those years, I was the one who was hurting you. You said you agreed to dating Naruto because you knew he wouldn't hurt you."

Hinata nodded mutely. "I thought that…I hoped…that if I accepted Naruto-kun, then the pain would go away." She shook her head while her eyes closed. "It only caused me more pain in the end."

"Just because you have good intentions, Hinata, doesn't mean that it'll work out the way you want it to."

She suddenly smiled. "But it did work out, Neji. My pain might've only increased, but my other incentive worked."

He raised a brow. "Other incentive? Which one was that?"

"That if the elders thought that we were not together, then they wouldn't try taking away your authoritative power as Hyuga head." Her small smile was growing the more she talked. "They have not done that, Neji. They're not a threat to you anymore."

His mouth hung open slightly as he remembered that there actually was another reason why Hinata tried to separate herself from him. She was right, though; it did work. The elders hadn't tried anything and all power was given to him as the leader of the Hyuga. They had confidence in him that he wouldn't 'succumb' to Hinata's charms once again. What they didn't count on was that he would never give Hinata up, no matter what the cost.

He nodded at last in acknowledgement of her accomplishment. "You're right. It did work out the way you planned." Somehow, it didn't come out the way it was intended to. His tone of voice sounded dead and empty at the mention of the whole ordeal. Quickly, he reverted the subject back to what he had wanted to know earlier. "However, you said that dating Naruto only hurt you more. Why is that?"

For the life of her, Hinata could not look him in the eyes. All these questions were so uncomfortable and made her so uneasy that it was incredibly difficult to answer them with complete honesty. Although, she was willing to since Neji did say that he wanted to fix his past mistakes, even though he mainly wanted to know which mistakes greatly affected her. Releasing a long exhale of breath, she decided to answer him. "Because…I was hurting him too. I knew that he loved me very much, and I felt so horrible because it felt like I was just…using him. I never wanted to do that to Naruto-kun. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"So you broke up with him." He stated.

Hinata nodded solemnly. "Yes. We broke up only a short time after we got together."

"Other than that, why else did you end up hurt?"

Hinata stayed silent as she thought of how to say her answer. It was hard to admit that it was because she saw Tenten with Neji, and Neji actually looked like he didn't care for her anymore. It was so difficult to voice that considering it was what she last saw before she decided to accept her long-term mission. Neji had only ever kissed Hinata, so when she saw him kissing Tenten, it was obvious that she felt betrayed and used and…worthless.

"Hinata?" Neji murmured taking notice that she seemed to go off into a daze. Slowly, her eyes trailed up to meet his, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. She looked near tears, but no liquid escaped her eyes. Her eyebrows pushed together very slightly, and she looked absolutely lost and alone. "Hinata…What is it?"

The corners of her mouth turned upward as she shook her head in an attempt to clear her reminiscent thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to form words in explanation, but no sound would escape. Biting her lip hard, she lowered her gaze to her lap until her bangs shadowed her eyes. Only then did the barest of whispers come out of her mouth. "Neji…The only time I was ever really hurt…was when it concerned you…" Keeping her head bowed, she continued with a slightly stronger voice with a tone of pleading. "I'm sorry, Neji. I tried to be happy for you and Tenten-chan…I tried, but…it just hurt so much when I saw you two together…and…when I saw you…kiss her…"

Neji's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened fractionally. He knew that Hinata had seen them together since she was the one who served them their lunch that one time, but…he never once kissed Tenten in front of Hinata. In fact, during that time, he had only kissed the brown-haired girl once and that was in the forest. So…how was Hinata able to see that? Did she just happen by or maybe she was planning on taking a walk to the pond and saw them there…right when he was kissing Tenten. "You…saw us?"

Hinata nodded, but remained steadfast in not looking at him. "Naruto-kun and I were taking a walk in the forest when…" She gulped absently. "When we saw you and Tenten-chan together and…you were k-kissing her…I'm very sorry Neji."

Neji's jaw tightened as the rest of his body tensed. With each breath he heaved, he could feel his anger rising gradually. "Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for; it was entirely my fault."

"That's not true! I should be apologizing for interrupting or interfering on your time alone with Tenten-chan. It wasn't right—"

"That's enough, Hinata." Neji silenced her, his words like cold daggers. "You're apologizing for the wrong things."

Hinata winced from his tone of voice and decided it was better to just remain silent unless she was asked a question.

"Now…I want to know something." He paused shortly. "When I had you serve lunch to me and Tenten, were you still with Naruto or not?"

Not really knowing how that question was pertinent, she still answered. "Naruto-kun and I…broke up on the night before that day."

A strange cringe fluttered its way about in Neji's stomach at hearing that. The reason for this strange feeling was because he finally realized that his whole plan to make Hinata jealous so that she would leave Naruto was completely null. She had already broken up with him, so the way he acted around Tenten when Hinata was watching turned out that he was just causing his loved one unnecessary pain. It truly wasn't his intention to do that. All he wanted was Hinata to realize that she was the only one meant for him and vice versa. How come his plans never worked out the way they were supposed to?

Forcing back the tears that ached to escape her eyes, Hinata continued biting her lip and clenching her hands in her lap. Her breathing had quickened and she blinked rapidly. All too suddenly, she gasped when she felt a finger lifting her chin up to come face to face with Neji, who was now kneeling right in front of her. Her wavering eyes found his, and she at once became lost in his silver depths. "Neji…" She mumbled seeing the odd amount of emotion swimming not only in his eyes, but throughout his entire face as well.

Neji felt her breath on his skin as she breathed his name. He watched her lips intently as he hesitantly rested his forehead against hers. "Hinata…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" She whispered taking notice that they were both talking in whispers now, even though they were still audible in the small room.

"For everything." He answered and closed his eyes while his hand moved to caress her cheek. "Forgive me. I just wanted you to stay with me. I didn't think you would do that if I didn't make it clear to in the ways that I did. I was foolish for acting that way, and I apologize that I didn't see that sooner. Maybe then I could've stopped you from leaving me for so long." With that same slow movement, he inched forward until his lips were pressing gently against hers in a way he's never kissed her before.

Hinata could feel her eyes widen at the tender kiss. Never before was he ever so gentle with her and it only served to confuse her more.

He pulled back a few seconds later, but still stayed close to her. "Forgive me. I want to start over. Allow me to repair what I have broken. Just give me a chance to do that, and you'll see why I want you to be mine so badly."

"Neji…" She spoke clearly and her voice sounded like a wind chime. "I'm sorry, but…"

"But?" His eyes were narrowed again.

"I need time. I don't want to…rush into anything like we did a few years ago." She slowly moved to cup his cheek in reassurance. "Please just allow me some time before we take any steps forward. Please understand that…I don't want to get hurt again."

"We'll take things slowly then." Neji agreed reluctantly. "I'm not going to be the cause for your pain anymore."

"Promise…?" She meekly said.

The corner of Neji's mouth quirked upward in amusement. "I promise."

Hinata nodded and formed a tiny smile of her own. "Okay…"

Releasing a sigh of contentment, Neji backed away from her and stood up. Hinata followed suit. "You can go now, Hinata. We'll talk about your new schedule as caretaker later if you're still interested."

Hinata's smile widened. "Of course, Neji." With that, she turned on her heel to leave. She opened the door quietly, but stopped when she heard her name called. She turned back halfway until she could see Neji.

"Hinata," He spoke. "Don't forget what I said. I meant it."

"I know and I won't." Hinata smiled again before leaving out the door and closing it swiftly behind her.

When she stopped outside of the room and stood in the middle of the hallway, something drew her attention at one end. Just as she exited the room, her quick eyes caught sight of an unrecognizable figure disappearing behind a nearby corner and vanishing from her sight. She blinked a few times before shrugging it off and walking back to her room.

Despite the natural thought that everything was all right again, it was far from it. Unbeknownst to Neji and Hinata, the elders would easily find their needed spy and the young timid woman's days would become shortly numbered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review. I'm sorry this didn't come out on the day I said it would, but I'm just starting to get back into writing this story, so give me some time in order to do that. Pretty soon, you'll be getting updates on the day I say they will come out. Thanks again!**


	27. The Elders Strike: Part I

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews!

**About the chapter: **When I was writing this, I realized that this chapter would be extremely long if I didn't cut it in half. So, as you can see, this chapter will be part one, and the next will be part two. Things are getting to that point, and this story will soon come to an end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Elders Strike  
Part I**

"State your name, branch girl." Hitoshi ordered from his place at the forefront of the group of elders, who were all facing a bowed and hunched over form of a woman. Once again, the entire group was meeting in the designated secluded meeting room within the Main house part of the Hyuga compound.

"Izanami Hyuga." She replied keeping her forehead close to the floor with her hands crossed over each other on the same floor not even an inch before her. Her knees were tucked under her body with her back hunched over. All they could see of her for the moment was her short light brown hair forming a curtain around her face.

Hitoshi didn't make any movement of acknowledgement and only continued. "You are Neji-sama's caretaker, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Hitoshi smirked sadistically. "Pardon me. I should have said 'current caretaker' since you will no longer be taking care of him for much longer. Isn't that right, Izanami Hyuga?"

"Yes, sir." Was her clipped reply making it obvious that she was gritting her teeth in suppressed anger.

Giving away nothing short of an amused chuckle, the head elder went on. "From what I have heard, you are willing to help us with our little…problem concerning Hinata Hyuga."

"I am, sir." Her voice had leveled out, with the exception that it heightened with a hint of malicious joy.

How fortunate the elders were to have this dejected wench fall into their capable hands. They had been searching for a suitable spy, and didn't have to take even a step before this branch servant had stumbled upon them in desperation. They didn't care for her reasons, even though they already assumed that it was based solely on territorial jealousy. It was decided it would be even more efficient to use this girl's bitter hatred to fuel the fire that would burn Hinata Hyuga, and carry her ashes away from the all-powerful Hyuga clan. As for this Izanami character, they had already planned to use her and return her to her rightful place once this matter was all over.

Rubbing his hairless chin thoughtfully, Hitoshi began once again. "Understand right here and now that our only goal is to simply rid ourselves of that troublesome burden before she infects our laws with her disease. If there is any chance at all that you will cower and not fulfill what is demanded of you then leave now."

Izanami did not hesitate to confirm her loyalty. "That will not be necessary, Hitoshi-sama. I swear that I will fulfill any task you assign me as long as that wretched girl is removed."

The head elder chuckled again with sinister intent. "That is most excellent to hear. Let us get down to business then." He paused for only a short moment and motioned for the girl to raise her head. When she was looking at them, he continued with a serious composure. "First off, we must know everything you know about Hinata Hyuga. If we are to destroy this formidable opponent, we must find her weakness and use a just cause to eliminate her. Tell us what you know."

Izanami nodded stiffly. "I reluctantly admit to not knowing much about her personally. However, just yesterday when I was serving Neji-sama his lunch, I met her for the first time. Apparently, Neji-sama had asked her to join him for his afternoon meal and he requested to be alone with her."

This seemed to surprise the elders greatly. Murmurs broke out amongst the disturbed elders and didn't quiet until Hitoshi cleared his throat loudly. When he had gained their attention again, he mumbled his own shocked thought. "How was none of us aware of this little meeting between them? Was it a secret? No, it could not have been only that—not if he so carelessly allowed his caretaker to see whom he had invited. What then?" Quickly, he snapped his attention back to the lower branch servant. "What do you know about this meeting between the girl and Neji-sama?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Izanami straightened her back and couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on her thin lips. "Neji-sama had ordered me to leave the room to allow them privacy, I'd imagine. I did leave the room, but I could not help but sit _outside _the room and listen to everything that they talked about."

"Well done, girl." Hitoshi was smirking again. "Now, tell us what you heard."

"Of course, Hitoshi-sama." Izanami immediately began telling every word and phrase she remembered from that lunch shared between the Hyuga head and the branch servant. She, of course, left out the compliment she received from Hinata since she felt that it wouldn't be useful to the elders' knowledge. Besides that, she went on to recite how Neji had talked about making mistakes and wanting to fix them. Hinata told him about a relationship she had with some guy named Naruto, and how she just viewed him as a friend. She stumbled over explaining how Hinata had said that she was in pain from what Neji had done, and Neji saying that it was never really his intention. What caught the elders' attention at once was when Izanami told them about the other incentive the two had for separating.

"You mean to say," Hitoshi began interrupting the girl's explanation. "That the reason they 'separated' was to destroy our suspicion of them being together in the first place?"

"It seems like that, yes." Izanami agreed, albeit confusedly. "She was saying something along the lines that you, the elders, would take away a certain amount of Neji-sama's power if you were to find out that they were…together."

A silent growl emitted from each of the elders' throats. The feeling of being deceived by their leader was not exactly a welcoming ideal. "So, we're not a threat anymore, are we?" Hitoshi laughed dryly. "We'll see about that, Neji-sama." He turned back to Izanami with narrowed eyes and scowling lips. "What else?"

She continued right away with the relationship Neji apparently had with his female teammate and how he unintentionally caused pain to Hinata once again. After that, she explained that they began talking in whispers, which she was barely able to understand most of the time. She did say that from what she heard and made out from the whispering, was that Neji was sorry about something and asked for her forgiveness while claiming that he truly wanted to fix everything so she would be with him again. That was when Izanami began speaking with her jaw clenched and expression clearly perturbed.

"Neji-sama said that he wanted a chance, and she tells him that she's sorry, but she needs time or whatever." She was unknowingly starting to ramble while her eyes rolled every couple of minutes. "She said that she didn't want to 'rush' into anything, and they agreed to take things really slowly this time, or something like that. That was basically all they talked about before I had to run away unless I wanted to get caught."

Once she finished speaking, the room was enveloped in contemplative silence. Each of the elders seemed to be mulling over what they had heard and how they could use this information to their advantage. Not surprisingly, it was Hitoshi who came out of his reverie first with that sinister grin warping his lips. His white eyes darkened into an even colder color before he spoke in a low, deadly tone. "My fellow elders, I think we may have found our solid footing at last." Noticing the confused glances he was receiving, he went on to explain his plan. Afterwards, he went on to give Izanami her orders with advice on how to execute them perfectly.

Only when Hitoshi stood, did everyone else in the room stand too as a way to say that the meeting was adjourned for the moment. Just before Hitoshi left the room, he spoke his departing words. "Betrayal of the trust and promises is not easily mended, no matter how miniscule the promise was. Anger derived from betrayal has the power to hit anyone and everyone, and soon…mistakes are made. What a pity."

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the stone bench in the Hyuga garden gazing dazedly at the flowerbed before her when a shadow came over her. She didn't take notice of the owner of the shadow until he spoke. "Do you mind if I join you, Hinata?"

She jumped at the sound and turned to face whoever had intruded on her solitude. The man above her merely raised a brow, but that was the only expression she received from him. With a wavering smile, she nodded and turned back to facing the flowers with a more concentrated look in her eyes. "Not at all, Neji-sama." She scooted to the side a little to make room for him, despite that there was already a good amount of empty space left on the bench.

Without hesitation, Neji moved to sit next to her making sure that there was still enough space separating them so as not to make Hinata uncomfortable, even though in the past he would've ignored that and got as close to her as possible. He had to continually remind himself that if he truly wanted to fix his previous mistakes and earn her love again, he had to be patient with her and give her the time she needed. It may have sounded simple, but to him it was a hellish torture.

After he had sat down, neither said a word and only stared ahead with a sense of unease. While Neji remained stoic and indifferent outwardly, Hinata couldn't help her habit of fidgeting in the awkward silence. Noting this, Neji attempted to quell her anxiety even though he had never done so before. Even the attempt was awkward for him. "You'll be starting your medical ninja duties tomorrow." He stated while cursing himself inwardly for stating something so obvious and idiotic. It was so difficult to remember that conversation was never hard when they were children, which proved that their relationship had been through more than either could imagine.

"Yes," Hinata nodded and turned her face to show him her timid smile. "As well as my caretaker duties."

"Mm," He raised his chin as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Another silence enraptured around them causing Hinata to fidget with her fingers once again. There was so much she still wanted to talk to him about, so many questions left unanswered. She wanted to ask him about so many things she had heard about upon her return to the compound after nearly two years of being gone. However, as much as she direly wanted to ask her impatient questions, she hadn't any idea how to word them correctly. Shaking her head and sighing deeply, she faced him again with a small sense of determination in her pale eyes. "Neji, I—" She stopped when she saw him immediately stand up and start walking away from her.

Her mouth was left agape as Neji took calculated strides away from her with his arms held loosely at his sides. It wasn't until he was a good distance away from her when he turned halfway around and stared at her emotionlessly. "Come," He spoke making the one word sound like an order.

Not wanting to anger him in any way, Hinata stood up from her spot and jogged after him. Staying a few feet behind him, Hinata followed him as they both reached the gate to the compound, where the guards remained steadfast in their posts. Neji bypassed them without a care even though they bowed their greetings of respect. Recognizing the guards, Hinata smiled and waved to them making sure she was still keeping up with Neji.

She continued to follow him silently as he led her into the dense forest. Upon taking step into the forest, Hinata hesitated. "Um, Neji, where are we going?"

He didn't reply at first and only turned back to her with his hand held out toward her. "Trust me."

Taking another deep breath, Hinata licked her lips before placing her hand in his. Neji's lips twisted into a small unnoticeable smile as he received her hand and let their fingers entwine. With that, he turned to continue his determined walk through the forest.

Hinata did not question him after that, and didn't seem to care about it since her attention had focused on their firmly held hands instead. Suddenly, that feeling of holding Neji's hand and weaving around the trees brought about a feeling of nostalgia from within her heart and memory.

The voice of the childish Neji echoed in her mind.

**_"Alright Hinata-chan, let's go." He grasped onto her hand holding it firmly in his own small child hands and began to lead her into the nearby forest._**

_**Neji led her deeply into the forest passing by all the trees smothered in the sparkling snow. Even with her heavy coat and gloves, Hinata could still feel the cold send chills up and down her spine. She would've been shivering if she weren't so concentrated on her hand that was being held tightly by Neji. Since the moment he grabbed her hand, her blush hadn't left her cheeks just as her smile didn't fade either. "N-Neji-kun?"**_

"_**Just a minute, Hinata-chan, we're almost there." He replied quickly never turning back to face her. Hinata nodded in understanding as she continued to run behind Neji with their hands still connected warmly.**_

The memory undoubtedly brought a warm smile to Hinata's face. Oh, how she missed those carefree days when there were no obstacles separating her and Neji from being together, like they so wanted. She knew that she had her uncle Hizashi to thank for that. If not for him, her and Neji's relationship would've never even had a chance to form.

Before she knew it, Neji had stopped nearly making her run into his back. Peeking out from behind him, Hinata realized where he had taken her—to the small clearing and the glistening pond.

The spring weather had turned the clearing into an area emanating peace and content. The grass danced with the gentle breeze and the water on the pond rippled shyly as if it was afraid to make too much movement. No matter what Hinata had gone through, she found that anytime she was in this place, she couldn't hold back the serene smile from forming on her lips. Her eyes softened and began to search for the one thing that held so many memories and significance to her life. Breaking away from Neji's handhold, she glided over to the base of one of the trees surrounding the clearing, and bent down to brush her fingers over the yellow petals of the winter jasmine flowers that still grew there unharmed.

Neji's eyes never strayed from watching Hinata move about the clearing without a care or thought to the reality of the world. He should've guessed that she would automatically be attracted to those flowers he had showed to her all those years ago when he, too, retained his innocence and playful spirit. Taking careful steps toward her, Neji stopped and sat down at the base of the tree right next to the one that housed the yellow flowers. With his back leaning against the trunk, he continued to watch Hinata, absorbing the happiness that flowed from her being. "Do you remember, Hinata?"

Pausing in her admiration of the flowers, she glanced at him with that same smile never parting from her mouth.

Neji gazed intensely into her eyes, except for once, that intensity was soft and non-threatening. "Do you remember…the first time I brought you here? When we were kids?"

Hinata's smile widened as she sat down near Neji while her fingers still played with the flowers on her other side. "Of course I remember. It was on my birthday and…it was snowing. The pond was all ice and…" She giggled in reminiscence. "You got me to walk on it with you even though I fell too many times."

He laughed below his breath. "But I made sure I was always there to catch you."

They looked at each other deeply as if they were communicating solely through their similar eyes. So many thoughts and promises seemed to pass between them all in a few seconds. Not wanting to break the hold Neji had on her for the moment, he leaned forward and cupped her cheek allowing his thumb to draw caressing circles on her smooth skin. He leaned closer then, and brushed his lips against hers without claiming them yet. "Hinata…" Her name was a whisper in the wind, a whisper only meant for her ears.

"Neji, I…" She murmured trying not to get lost in his touches. There was still so much she wanted to know, and feeling his lips graze her face was a little more than distracting. "Neji…?"

"Hm?" The sound reverberated through his chest as he planted a kiss just below her jaw line.

"I…" She gulped trying to remain focused. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Even though he was replying to her questions, his attention was still primarily focused on showing his affection for her through actions instead of words, since that was easier for him as well as more pleasurable.

She licked her lips before biting them briefly. "Um…I-I wanted to know…It's about Izanami-san…"

Neji halted in his movements and seemed to freeze at the name she mentioned. He couldn't believe that even though that woman was absent, she was still capable of ruining his progress with Hinata. His mouth hovered above her ear while he remained still in his position. "What about her?"

"Um, you see…It's just that, well…Hanabi-chan told me about her, and said some things and…I was just wondering if it was true or not."

Neji reluctantly backed away from Hinata allowing a decent amount of space between them. Only when their eyes were locked—Hinata glancing away a few times—did Neji open his mouth to speak again. "What did your sister tell you?"

"Um…" Hinata stammered resisting the strong urge to tap her forefingers together in a forgotten habit. "Just that…you two…were close and that you—" She quickly shook her head and looked away in discomfort. "I'm sorry, Neji. Forget I asked—it's none of my business. I was just…curious."

Neji was quiet for what felt like an eternity. At first, he didn't have a clue as to what he should say. He naturally wanted to deny it and assure Hinata that he would never do something like that, but he realized that such a denial would be useless. Hinata was naïve, but she wasn't stupid and ignorant. Even if he denied it and called her sister a liar, Hinata would still know that he was lying. She trusted her sister's word, and what got him to finally answer her was the fact that she trusted him not to lie to her.

He breathed in and out deeply through his nose before clenching his jaw and glaring at a tree over Hinata's shoulder. "I was…beyond furious after you left." He started, catching her by surprise that he was actually explaining himself to her, even though he was obviously doing it grudgingly. "Despite all that I had done to you in the past, I still felt like you betrayed me when you left. Instead of leaving on a long-term mission, it felt like you were leaving _me _instead. Over the course of a year, I went through…a tremendous change.

"I began to see all my mistakes and realize that it was actually _me _who had driven you away. In that sense, I made an oath with myself that if I wanted you to stay with me, I would have to change my ways and fix things. It was undeniably difficult at first, and the process was more than infuriating for me. I was forced to keep up a façade of authoritative indifference as the future leader to the clan while knowing that upon your return, I wouldn't act that way around you. It felt like I was split in two most of the time, and it became even more difficult to contain my anger. Fortunately, I managed to somewhat learn how to transfer my anger into different things, which resulted in me appearing cold and uncaring.

"During this time, I was asked by the elders to accept a new caretaker, or as I referred to it as a temporary caretaker until you returned. Izanami was the one who volunteered and fought for the position. I honestly didn't care and figured that I would've done perfectly fine without a caretaker during the duration of your absence, but I had to humor the elders. As for Izanami, I didn't know much about her other than the rumors I heard from other main house members who…required her services. She claimed that she was a handy tool whenever any man needed to release pent-up frustration.

"At first, I felt disgusted by this. It was appalling how so many men seemed to treat her like _that_ was all she was good for. I was even more appalled when I discovered that that wasn't the case. In fact, Izanami willingly offered herself to any man she came across. She was shameless and only seemed to believe that by sleeping with as many men as she did that she was somehow more elevated in status compared to the other branch members. I never liked her presence; actually, I just never liked _her_. Despite that, after months of her annoying flirting, I thought to scare her off and instead found out that the men were right in some twisted way." Neji narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He hated telling Hinata this, and didn't even dare look over at her as he told her all about the past two years. A part of him was ashamed at all that he had done without a care, and now he was utterly regretting it completely.

Hinata could do nothing but stare at Neji as he explained himself. His little story was fine until he started reaching the end. By then, she could feel her chest tighten in familiar pain, but she urged it to disappear since it was she who asked about it in the first place. Neji was just obliging her wishes by answering her and telling her what she wanted to know.

Releasing his breath through his tightly clenched teeth, Neji decided to finish his story before he became too tempted to stop. "The men were right in saying that she was a good stress-reliever from time-to-time. Any moment that I felt I couldn't control my anger, she was there to help alleviate it in a way I never considered before. However, I only bedded that wench three times before I grew very irritated by just being near her or seeing her. I grew to realize that it just wasn't worth it. If I had trouble controlling my anger, then I'd just have to spend extra time at the training grounds and risk injuring myself. Anything seemed better than being near that woman."

"I-I see…" Hinata mumbled while biting her lip and gazing sorrowfully at the small patch of yellow flowers at her side. She startled when her chin was grasped onto, and Neji's hand gently urged her to face him again. When she met his eyes, she was able to see the silent apology hidden in his silvery depths.

"Hinata, I need you to understand that this was well over a year ago. I have not been with her since the fourth month after your departure, and I do regret doing what I did with her." He paused hoping that what he was trying to say was coming out clearly. "Understand that everything I ever did with you…kissing you, holding you, touching you…I never regretted that. And if you ever allow me to get closer to you, I would never regret that either. In fact, I'm looking forward to it." His lips curved into that strange smile-smirk of his that Hinata was so used to.

She knew how strenuous it was for Neji to be honest with her about what he felt since it was something that completely went against his usual persona. The fact that he was _trying_ gave her reason enough to forgive him and try to forget every painful experience they went through in their past. It was arduous, but he was trying to change himself, even though it would take a long time and it would be done gradually. Nonetheless, Hinata was beginning to see how much effort he was putting into repairing their relationship and she knew that there was no way she regretted being gone for those two years. It turned out that _she_ not only needed that break, but Neji as well.

Hinata closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply trying to clear her mind and gain focus. When she released her baited breath through her lips, her eyes opened slowly and gazed into an almost identical pair staring right at her. "Neji…?" His gaze alone confirmed that he was listening. "I…I don't…" She sighed and gulped uncomfortably while in the process of steeling herself with determination. "I love you, Neji. I always have, and I don't think…that'll ever change."

The corners of Neji's mouth lifted upwards and his eyes seemed to soften with an inner joy only he felt.

Hinata gulped once again with that same eager determination in her clouded eyes. "But…no matter how I feel, I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall into a situation that's only going to hurt me in the end."

"Hinata, I prom—"

"Neji," Hinata interrupted as her eyebrows lowered. "I know, but Izanami-san seems to like you a lot. And…the both of you have…you were…you did things with her that only lovers should do." She shook her head while lowering it allowing her hair to follow her movements. In a barely audible whisper, she continued. "I just…don't think that…"

When he noticed that she was trailing off, he inched forward and began to caress her face once again. "I am sorry, Hinata." He watched as her eyes flicked up to meet his with that same question swirling in her expressive white orbs. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I have never once considered Izanami like that, and believe me, it's a mutual feeling between us. Her attractions and emotions only go skin deep, and she was only a temporary tool in my eyes."

Hinata frowned at how easily he insulted the other woman. Despite what Izanami acted like or appeared to everyone else, Hinata had always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt. Izanami Hyuga was no exception.

Neji was about to say something when he noticed the look on her face, and he couldn't help but smile inwardly at how empathetic his beloved was. "Hinata, I've wanted you my entire life, and I still want you from now until long after my death. Everything I've done to you…I swear that I'll make it up to you even after you forgive me—if you forgive me."

Hinata shook her head allowing her face to mimic an expression of confusion. "I don't understand…Why are you suddenly treating me this way? You've never acted this way towards me before…"

Surprisingly, he chuckled a low breathy laugh. "Weren't you listening before, Hinata? Having you gone from my side for only two years was enough to wake me up and force my eyes open to reality. All this time, I've just assumed that you'd be around me forever and there was not a chance in hell that you'd dare leave my side. But you did, and you were willing to if it meant you would get hurt if you didn't. It's annoying, but…" he sighed and gazed elsewhere as his lips tightened together. "For some reason, I can't seem to function right when you're not around…when I can't see you or hear your voice…It nearly drove me mad after only the first month."

Hinata didn't speak, even as he paused to tilt his chin down allowing for his long brown hair to cascade over his shoulders and brush against his high cheekbones. She had never heard Neji confess about his feelings so much, except for when they were kids. The only difference was that when he was a kid, he expressed things with a sense of ignorant freedom, while now he was confessing his feelings with a great amount of reluctance and discomfort emanating from his tense stature. It made the whole experience for Hinata all the more appreciative, which caused her to listen intently to every word that escaped his careful mouth.

"I need you with me, Hinata." He whispered, which forced her to move forward so she could hear him better. "When you're not with me…" He shook his head and sighed while rolling his eyes in the process. The entire movement just flowed with irritation. If he wasn't so composed, he would probably be rubbing the back of his neck by now. "It just doesn't feel right…_I _don't feel right. It's like I've been hollowed out, emptied of everything…like I'm just…dead."

"Neji…" Hinata murmured with a small smile gracing her lips. Scooting closer to him, she hesitantly cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her so that she could gently press her lips against his.

The "press" was more like a whisper across the lips in Neji's opinion. Nonetheless, Hinata initiated it and that meant more to him than any of the other kisses they shared in the past. A large part of Neji was tempted to pull her even closer to him and deepen the kiss with the pure intention to make her breathless; however, she had requested to take things slowly and allow her time, and he wasn't about to break that agreement. He wanted her to trust him again, which meant he wasn't allowed to take advantage of situations like this, even though every fiber of his being was urging him to. Thus, all he did was gently press back and wait for her to make the next move.

Hinata was perfectly content with just resting her lips against Neji's in a timid kiss. Maybe as time wore on, she would be the one to commence a passionate kiss like the ones they shared only a few years ago. As for the moment, she pulled away until their mouths weren't connecting anymore, but their noses were brushing together lightly. She smiled and her eyes gazed into his own with obvious love. "I want to stay with you too, Neji, but…"

He sighed again, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers. "But what?"

Hinata resisted the urge to giggle at the dejected sound of his voice. "But, I think we should return back to the compound before the elders send other Hyugas to come search for you."

He didn't say or do anything for a moment before laughing lightly and pulling away from her completely to stand up. He offered his hand to her in order to help her up, and only when they were both standing did he turn on his heel to lead her out of the clearing. "Let us go then. We wouldn't dare keep the elders waiting."

* * *

**End of Part One. Please review if you want the next chapter, or else it won't come. Yes, I'm incredibly greedy when it comes to reviews, but that's only because encouragement motivates me to write, and I'm really going to need it for part two. This is because the next part will…well, let's just say the whole elder thing will finally be taken care of. See ya next update!**


	28. The Elders Strike: Part II

**Author Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are beyond awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The Elders Strike  
****Part II**

Neji and Hinata walked casually back into the compound and didn't stop until they found themselves in the Hyuga garden. When they arrived, Hinata was the first one to take a seat on the stone bench. Neji watched her for a moment as she smiled at him. He shook his head and chuckled below his breath before taking the seat next to her in silence. His eyes didn't leave her features even when she turned away to gaze admiringly at the flowerbed.

Slowly, he reached over and grasped onto her hand, which caused Hinata to snap her attention back to him in surprise. It surprised her further when he gently brought her palm to his lips before he began to place soft kisses along her palm and fingers. "You never told me, Hinata," he looked up at her as he continued to brush his lips along her hand. "Exactly how slow are we supposed to take things now?"

Normally, Hinata wouldn't have known how to react to such a question, but seeing his playful smirk managed to lighten the situation. She giggled lightly before answering. "Just until I feel…comfortable and trusting around you again."

His smirk almost seemed to fade, but it came back full-force to match his mischievous eyes. "Hmm, in that case, I suppose we'll be spending a lot of time together in order for me to…make you comfortable and trusting again." His smirk widened at her bright blush. "On that subject, I think I'll take you out this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Hinata questioned skeptically.

Neji nodded and entwined their fingers together. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, kind of…" Hinata smiled apologetically. "I kind of already…made plans for that day…"

He quirked an elegant brow. "What plans are these? Trying to avoid me, Hinata?"

"Um, well…You can come with me if you want." Her shy smile turned hopeful in an instant.

He resisted the strong urge to softly smile at her for her kind innocence. "I can't decide that until I know where you're going."

"Oh, um…it's, well, you see…" She bit her lip and watched him through her bangs awaiting his soon-to-be reaction. "I was going to go visit Hizashi-sama's grave."

Every emotion completely disappeared from his face to be replaced by something unreadable to Hinata. His eyes narrowed and his lips barely moved. "What?"

Hinata withdrew into herself and would've been fidgeting with her fingers if Neji weren't still holding onto one of her hands. "It's just…Saturday will be the anniversary of Hizashi-sama's death, so I…I wanted to pay my respects…and visit my mother's grave as well…"

All at once, Neji had become closed off. He released her hand and hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. "I see. How…considerate of you."

Her brows furrowed uncertainly. "Will you come with me, Neji?"

His jaw tensed and his lips tightened while his eyes clouded over with a strange mix of emotions. "What would be the point? I haven't seen his grave since he was lowered into it. What business would I have going to see it now?"

"He's your father, Neji." Hinata tilted her head in an attempt to glance at his shadowed face. "He loved you a lot and I'm sure that—"

"He _loved _me?" Neji repeated in disdain. "What kind of a _loving _father abandons his own child? What kind of a father keeps secrets from his son about him being ill? He lied to me…For years, he _lied _to _me_, his son. That sure as hell doesn't sound like he _loved _me at all."

Hinata stared at him with her mouth agape and her eyes emanating a saddening sympathy. As she listened to him, she was reminded that he had not spoken this way since they were in the chunin exams and he claimed to hate her with more passion than she could ever imagine. She knew now that he only spoke like that because he was hurt; that must mean that when it concerned his father, he was hurt about that as well. Hinata just didn't fully understand why.

Her mother was a fragile creature when she was pregnant with Hanabi, which thus led to the woman's death upon Hanabi's birth. Hinata, of course, wasn't aware that her mother wasn't handling the pregnancy too well, and when she found out about it, she was hurt that her mother didn't tell her. Her father was the one who finally explained it to her and with great difficulty, he also explained why Hinata wasn't informed. Perhaps Hizashi had the same reason. "Neji," Hinata whispered as she reached over to hold onto one of his clenched hands.

The sudden contact snapped Neji out of his short reverie making him turn towards Hinata with barely softened harsh eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata led Neji's hand to cup her cheek while she held it there. A little smile graced her lips as she leaned into his touch. "We were so young when Hizashi-sama passed away. We were both very…emotional when it came to people we loved. Your father was no different. He didn't want you to be sad, Neji. I think that's why he didn't tell you about his illness."

"I wasn't some breakable doll, Hinata." He hissed. "I'd prefer if he told me rather than let me find out on my own…when he was already dead. Did he not think I was capable enough to understand that he was ill? Would it have killed him faster if he told me?"

"It's not that, Neji." Her hands unknowingly tightened their grip on his hand, which was still resting against her cheek. "He just wanted to protect you. Hizashi-sama loved you so much that he only wanted to see you happy. If anything, I think it would've killed him faster if he _did _tell you, because then he wouldn't receive any of your smiles anymore."

Neji turned away from her. "He was a fool. All he had to do was find help and get himself cured. But no, he gave up. He admitted defeat without even bothering to fight. He was nothing but a fool."

A strange, yet familiar feeling of anger rose up in Hinata at hearing those words. She dropped his hand quickly and stood up before turning so that she wasn't facing him anymore. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Neji noticed this, and at once, his momentary anger seemed to vanish to be replaced by a worried concern for Hinata's strange behavior. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Have you…really forgotten everything about Hizashi-sama?" She whispered fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" he sneered, showing outwardly how much he just wanted to drop the subject of his father.

A small sound of protest escaped Hinata's throat before she replied. "Your father was far from a fool, Neji. We had so much to thank him for. If not for him, then our relationship would've only amounted to nothing. You're always claiming that you want to fix our relationship as if you care about me. You said that you want me by your side. How can you say those things and then insult your father, who made it possible for us to be together? No, your father was not a fool. I am eternally grateful to him for giving me the opportunity to love someone who would otherwise be out of my reach if he wasn't around."

Neji had a hard time expressing just how shocked he was. He had never once heard Hinata talk this much and with such passion and belief. As if that wasn't shocking enough, she actually sounded angry. He couldn't recall a moment in all the time they knew each other that she was ever angry with him and made it obvious that she was. He was utterly speechless.

Hinata bit her lip before speaking again. "He just wanted to protect you, Neji. He just wanted to make you happy. That's what made him a father. Even in death, I think he still wants to protect you and guide you down the path you were meant to. When Hizashi-sama died, he left a scroll for me to read. He gave it to me so that even while I was grieving, it was like he was still there trying to offer me comfort like he used to do so many times. Despite not being alive anymore, Hizashi-sama was always thinking about us and wanting to protect our futures. He _wanted _us to be together, Neji." She finally turned halfway around to face him with saddened eyes. "Is he a fool for wanting to help us? If so, then that makes me a fool too."

Neji still didn't utter a single word as he watched her walk away. Her words rung in his mind like hundreds of bells going off at the same time. He had a hard time admitting it, but perhaps…she may have been right. But was he really willing to accept this new revelation? Was it even possible at this point to suddenly take back every insult he ever thought and spoke about his father? If it was, then he wondered briefly if it was even worth it anymore.

"Neji-sama," a servant entered the garden and bowed before his leader.

"What?" Neji's reply sounded dead and empty to his ears, but the servant didn't seem to catch onto it since he was used to the Hyuga head's emotionless attitude.

"The elders have requested to meet with you, my lord. They are waiting for you now in the main meeting room."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, my lord. I shall inform them."

Once the servant had disappeared from his general sight, Neji heaved a sigh while standing up and stalking toward the meeting room while in a particularly bad mood.

* * *

Izanami walked down the hallways of the Hyuga compound with a scroll in her hand and a smirk on her face. The elders had given her a task to perform, and she was more than willing to go through with it. As for the moment, all she had to do was give the designated scroll to Hanabi and disappear for awhile. In all actuality, she knew that it was a blank scroll she was carrying, but it's not like the little brat had to know that key piece of information.

With her smirk widening, she turned a corner and gazed around until her eyes set upon the branch house dojo, where she could clearly hear grunts and voices. Wiping her face clean of emotion, she pushed aside the doors to the dojo and entered fluidly. She only stopped when her eyes landed on the young Hyuga, who was standing across from her father. The father and daughter halted their training at once and stared questioningly at the newcomer. "Is there something you need?" Hiashi asked sternly, not liking the fact that his training with his daughter was interrupted.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah, what do you want? We're busy here."

"Hanabi," Hiashi scolded. "That's enough."

"Oh, don't worry about it Hiashi-san. I'm used to her behavior…as much as it hurts how she speaks to her own cousin."

"Third cousin to be exact." Hanabi hissed while emphasizing the "third".

"Whatever," Izanami shrugged and held out the scroll towards the younger girl. "I was told to have you deliver this to the elders."

Hanabi folded her arms over her chest. "What for? Why can't you do it?"

It took everything in her willpower to not scowl at the girl; instead, she inhaled deeply and straightened her features. "Because I was told that you had to, alright? Don't ask me these questions that I have no answer to. Just do it, okay?"

"What makes you think I even want—"

"Hanabi," Hiashi spoke to his daughter with a reprimanding glare. "You forget your place as a branch member. If it is asked of you from those higher than us, then you must obey. Now, do what has been asked of you and we will continue this later."

Hanabi sighed before pursing her lips and ripping the scroll from the older girl's hands. "Fine." She muttered before walking towards the door.

"Oh, and the elders are in the main meeting room by the way." Izanami called after her.

Hanabi's shoulders tensed before walking away towards the room while muttering incoherent curses along the way.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was what she would soon overhear before the scroll would even be delivered. The only thing that would eventually cross her mind was that her elder sister needed to know.

* * *

As soon as Neji closed the door behind him, he took notice of the group of elders sitting in front of a slightly higher platform, which was meant for him to sit on. Only giving them a passing glance, the young leader made his way over to sit on his designated seat, so that he would be able to face the elders. Taking his seat in one fluid motion, he crossed his arms over his chest while eyeing the group skeptically. "I was told you wanted to meet with me, now what's this about?"

Hitoshi stared at his leader looking every bit as sympathetic as he could. "Neji-sama, something quite urgent has come to our attention recently. It seems that we have forgotten about it over the years, but it is something that can not go on ignored any longer. We realize that this will not excite you in any way, but—"

"Cut the lame excuses and just tell me what you want." Neji interrupted while one of his hands went up to massage the side of his head, where a headache was quickly growing.

"Right," Hitoshi smiled in a friendly way even though his eyes completely contradicted such an innocent grin. "Now that you are the Hyuga head, Neji-sama, it is part of your duty to reproduce an heir in the off chance that something were to happen to you, even at an early age. This is tradition and has been going on long before our grandfathers were alive. You understand this, do you not?"

Neji squinted his eyes and bit on the inside of his cheek. "I've heard this Hyuga law before, so don't assume that I'm ignorant to it in anyway. I understand why this is such an important tradition, which is why it has never been put into question before. So…What I'm assuming is that you want me to wed."

"That is correct, Neji-sama." Hitoshi glanced quickly at the other elders to make sure their facial expressions weren't giving away any of the real intent they had for doing this. If things went according to plan, their long-time ordeal of getting rid of Hinata Hyuga would be accomplished. Now, he just had to say the right words to provoke Neji into saying what they knew he would. "Just like your father, and his father before him, within the first year of leadership, the Head is to be involved in an arranged marriage. One in which, we the elders, arrange ourselves."

Neji could feel his entire body tensing at the news. _Arranged marriage…_

"On that note, we have already made a list of some suitable main house women, who we are sure that you will take a liking to—"

"Absolutely not." Neji clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood from his seat and scowled at each one of his elders. "I know that the elders have always been the ones to advise the Hyuga leader when it came to arranged marriages, but that will not be happening this time. When I wed, it will only be once and to the woman of _my _choosing."

Hitoshi made sure to widen his eyes in mock surprise at his leader's outburst. "My lord, surely you also understand that you must be married soon—within the next month to be precise. That is one part of this Hyuga law that can't change. Should anything happen to you, the Hyuga clan needs the assurance of an heir."

"An heir needs to be born as soon as possible, huh?" Neji cleared his throat and glanced away after seeing the head elder nod.

"Because of that, a marriage needs to be arranged for you. As for your suitable bride, you mentioned that the woman would be of your choosing. Does that mean you already have someone in mind?"

Of course he already had someone in mind. That same someone hasn't left his mind since their first meeting when he was five years old. The only problem was how she would take to the sudden news of marrying him. Of course, there also was the problem that she was of the branch house. However, that didn't matter as much as how Hinata would handle the arranged marriage; especially since they had agreed to take their relationship slowly and this would completely disregard that agreement. He didn't want to hurt Hinata by betraying their agreement, but he didn't want to be forced into marrying someone else either.

Resisting the strong urge to chuckle in entertainment at his leader's expense, Hitoshi quickly glanced with all-knowing eyes to the door shielding the room from the rest of the compound. He could faintly hear rustling just outside the door and see the barely noticeable outline of feet shadowed below the door. Giving away a small malicious smile, he directed his attention back onto the Hyuga head. "Neji-sama? Who is it that you have in mind for this arranged marriage?"

Neji's attention snapped to him as soon as he was driven away from his inner reverie. "If I am to wed and reproduce an heir, it will have to be alongside Hinata Hyuga and no one else."

"My lord," Hitoshi's brows drew together in imitated puzzlement. "Hinata Hyuga is your caretaker. You intend to wed a lowly branch servant?"

Neji's teeth grit together as he hissed with clear threat. "Her…and no one else."

"You do realize this goes against Hyuga law in itself."

"It doesn't matter. If you wish for an heir, it will be from her alone and myself. Do _you_ realize this?"

Hitoshi released a long drawn out sigh. "It seems we cannot deter you from this decision. However," The corner of his mouth twitched. "Your official wedding to the girl must take place as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"No later than two weeks from now, Neji-sama."

Neji's nostrils flared as he deeply inhaled a sharp breath in a sad attempt to control the rising emotions within him. What was bothering him most was how this would all affect Hinata. Unfortunately, even he knew that subjects such as arranged marriages for the Hyuga Heads was a set in stone type of agreement. It was never meant to be argued, and for good reason too. Accidents happened, and Neji was a shinobi, even though he wasn't doing missions anymore. The clan had to be left in good hands should anything happen to him, and those "good hands" were meant to belong to his first born child.

And, of course, it just didn't occur to him that he would have a child with anyone other than his childhood love. Although, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. There was not a doubt in his mind that Hinata definitely wouldn't react to this news with a forgiving smile and gleeful eyes.

With a stiff nod, Neji stood and stormed from the room opening and shutting the door with an audible slam. Leaving the room behind in a state of anger and concern, he failed to notice the abandoned scroll lying carelessly just outside the meeting room door.

* * *

Hanabi had only heard a small portion of the conversation between the elders and Neji, but it was enough to tell her that the young Hyuga head had plans to force her older sister into an arranged marriage. Being naturally protective of her sister, Hanabi couldn't help the flow of angry emotions swarming through her little body. She loved her sister, and she was going to try everything to make sure that the timid woman wouldn't get hurt; she believed that this marriage would indeed hurt her, and that just wasn't allowed.

Running down the hallways, she searched the many places that she expected her sister to be. She sprinted by the garden and threw open the doors to the dojo, but each place was empty of Hinata's presence. It wasn't until she found herself in the branch house quarters, that she finally caught sight of her beloved sister.

Hinata closed the door of her bedroom behind her with a sigh, and moved to go sit down on the porch letting her legs dangle off the end, where her feet would rest on the ground. She nearly jumped a few feet when her younger sister collided into her with her small arms wrapping tightly around Hinata's waist. "Uh, Hanabi-chan? What are you doing?"

Lifting her head from Hinata's chest, she sat back and stared seriously at her oblivious older sister. "I need to tell you something really important. You won't believe what I overheard at the meeting with Neji-sama and the elders—"

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata lowered her brows in a scolding fashion. "You know better than to eavesdrop on important meetings, especially when it's between Neji-sama and the elders. They could punish you dearly for that! Do you have any idea—"

"Please sis, just listen to me!" Hanabi interrupted with great vigor. "If I hadn't have eavesdropped, I wouldn't have found out what Neji-sama is planning for you! He's a bad man, sis! He's only going to hurt you, and he didn't even ask you about it in the first place!"

Hinata had to blink a few times in confusion at the strange incoherent sentences she was receiving. "Hanabi-chan, what are you talking about?"

The younger girl made a small noise of frustration in the back of her throat before beginning again. "I was supposed to drop off some scroll to the elders, who were with Neji-sama in one of the meeting rooms. Well, when I got there, I didn't enter yet or even knock cause I heard one of the elders ask Neji-sama who he had in mind for some arranged marriage they were talking about."

Hinata's face contorted into further confusion as she listened on. _Arranged marriage? Between who?_

"And then right away, Neji-sama says that if he's going to reproduce an heir, then it's going to be from you. Hina-chan, Neji-sama is planning on arranging a marriage between you and him! And you have to be married within only two weeks!"

"What…?" Hinata couldn't have been in more shock than she was at the moment. "No…Neji wouldn't do that. Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Of course I'm sure! Hina-chan, the elders even told him that he wasn't allowed to marry you cause you're a branch member, but Neji-sama totally said that he was only going to create an heir with you. It's like he didn't even care that you had no clue about this. He's just going around behind your back and putting a claim on you! I can't believe he would do that! I never thought that Neji-sama would do something so low!"

After hearing the first few statements Hanabi made, Hinata began to not hear her anymore as her little sister continued to ramble on. Her sister couldn't believe this, and neither could Hinata. Why would Neji do something like that out of the blue? Especially after they came to an agreement that they would take their relationship slowly. If Neji was organizing an arranged marriage with her so soon, then that completely contradicted the agreement they made.

That wouldn't be moving "slowly" at all. Like Hanabi said, it was like Neji made this decision without a single regard to how Hinata felt about it. Reaching her hand up to grasp onto the clothing just above her heart, Hinata realized that she felt utterly betrayed by Neji…again.

"Oh, Hinata-san, you don't look so well." Izanami appeared from a nearby hallway before she began walking through the courtyard until she stood only a few feet from the two sisters. She smiled tightly with a hint of malice in her opal eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear the terrible news. If you'd like, you can talk to me about it." Her teeth glinted in the afternoon sun. "You can trust me, Hinata-san. I only want to help you since it must hurt so terribly to find out that someone you care about has done something against you. Please…allow me to help."

* * *

There was barely any light entering Neji's office, where he currently sat in complicated silence. The windows were drawn, which allowed only for long slivers of light to stream into the room. None of this bothered the occupant, who only sat at his desk with one hand resting under his chin and the other tapping a pen against a blank part of a scroll. In order to calm himself down from the earlier meeting, he had thought to get some work done within his office, but that was proving useless since he couldn't focus to begin with.

His silver eyes watched boringly as he continued to rhythmically tap his pen against the white paper making little black dots appear where words were supposed to be. Even though it seemed like his full attention was on the small process of making black dots, he was actually wholeheartedly thinking about how he was going to break the news to Hinata. He was usually very gifted with words, but a lot of thinking and planning would have to go into this before he even approached Hinata. He wanted her to understand his position on it first before explaining the details of the situation. He wanted her to know that if it was up to him and he was not the Hyuga leader, then he wouldn't be forcing her into an early marriage with him. For once in his life, he wished very deeply that he could've been born a regular man instead of being born as the heir to a great clan of Konoha. Things would be so much simpler then, and he would be free to be with Hinata any time he wanted. All of that seemed improbable now.

He sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat while closing his eyes in concentration. This was one of those few times in his entire life that he really needed someone else's advice—someone he trusted. When he was younger, it was always his father he went to for advice, but his father wasn't around anymore, so what use would that be? Even if Neji somehow actually _wanted _to communicate with his father, what use would there be in talking to a dead man?

Leaning back over his desk, Neji rubbed his temples before glaring with frustration at the abandoned scroll and pen lying on his desktop. In one fluid motion, he picked up both items and opened a drawer to his left, where he would usually stash them for later use. Other pens and writing utensils were found in the small drawer, but that wasn't what caught his eye forcing him to halt all motion in his body.

What he saw first was the old scroll with his name scrawled on top of it and right above a wax seal. It was the scroll from his father that he received from his uncle Hiashi on the day of the final chunin exams. He hadn't opened it since he got it, and he never had a slight inkling to either. Looking at the scroll in the back of his drawer, Neji debated internally with himself. Finally, in an act of desperation—or so he would call it—Neji reached for the scroll and held it before him on his desk.

After wiping away the layers of dust, he traced his fingers over the red wax seal with the Hyuga insignia on it. Another indecisive deep breath escaped his lips as he continued to stare at it motionlessly. "What possible words of wisdom would you have to offer me now, father?"

It was strange, but he could suddenly remember the words Hinata spoke about his father just this morning.

"_**He just wanted to protect you. Hizashi-sama loved you so much that he only wanted to see you happy."**_

"_**We had so much to thank him for. If not for him, then our relationship would've only amounted to nothing."**_

"_**He just wanted to protect you, Neji. He just wanted to make you happy. That's what made him a father."**_

"_**When Hizashi-sama died, he left a scroll for me to read. He gave it to me so that even while I was grieving, it was like he was still there trying to offer me comfort like he used to do so many times."**_

"_**Despite not being alive anymore, Hizashi-sama was always thinking about us and wanting to protect our futures."**_

"_**He **_**wanted**_** us to be together, Neji."**_

Gulping inaudibly, Neji dared to break the wax seal and open the scroll from his father, which he should've opened years ago.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Izanami?" Hanabi asked fiercely.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "Hanabi-chan, be nice."

"Why should I? That witch doesn't deserve it!"

"Hanabi-chan, that's enough. What has Izanami-san done to you to deserve this kind of treatment?"

Hanabi opened her mouth as if to reply, but snapped it closed and turned away with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

Hinata could faintly hear Hanabi muttering angrily to herself before she turned her attention to the sweetly smiling Izanami. "You know about this as well, Izanami-san?"

The shorthaired girl nodded. "Unintentionally, yes. I was walking by when I overheard what Hanabi was saying to you. I've only heard rumors about the relationship between you and Neji-sama, but I think those rumors are somewhat confirmed now." She spoke as if every word that left her mouth was devastating. "How awful it must be for you if you truly cared for Neji-sama, and then to find out that he did something like this behind your back."

Hinata lowered her gaze to the dirt ground beneath her feet. A small crease was seen between her eyebrows to show just how much this situation was affecting the quiet woman.

"You must be so angry that Neji-sama _betrayed _you and your trust. If it were me, I would still be shouting and yelling how angry I was! And yet, here you are…staying so calm and not raising one complaint despite how you feel about it." Izanami moved forward then until she was directly in front of Hinata, so she could hold onto her hands. "Hinata-san, I can tell that you are angry about this news, and this betrayal. I can assure you that you will feel so much better about it if you just let out how you feel. Just get it all off your chest and express how you really feel about what's going on, and how you feel towards Neji-sama now."

"Izanami-san…but I can't…what if—"

"Nonsense." Izanami interrupted with another smile. "This is the branch house quarters. It's not common for main house members to come strolling about through here, so it's extremely unlikely that anyone would hear what you'd be saying or yelling. We're safe here to let out our frustrations and anger towards those that mistreat us."

"I…don't know…" Hinata murmured feeling her eyes well up with unshed tears.

Izanami released Hinata's hands and backed up a ways as if getting ready to leave. "I'll leave if it makes you feel better. Just remember, if you just let it out how you feel about Neji-sama and what he did, then I promise that you will feel so much better. Give it a try, Hinata-san." She winked and smirked at Hanabi before turning on her heel and disappearing from view.

Hinata and Hanabi were left in silence, but this time…Hinata was considering the advice she was just given.

Perhaps…it wouldn't be so bad to speak out loud how she really felt instead of always bottling it up inside her.

* * *

After breaking the wax seal, Neji carefully opened the scroll and pulled on one end until he was able to read the words written inside of it. However, before he even got to read any of it, another separate piece of parchment, that must've been rolled with the actual scroll, fell from the scroll and glided to the ground. Neji watched this, and placed the scroll onto his desk before reaching down to retrieve the fallen paper.

When he brought it back up to observe what it was, he quickly discovered that it was in the same format as a contract with the Hyuga insignia engraved on the top. Skipping over the main body of the contract, Neji's eyes focused on the signatures at the bottom and realized that not only was his father's signature there, but the elders' signatures as well. In curiosity alone, Neji began to read the contents of the document. The further he read on, the wider his eyes got in surprise and shock. The part that caught his eye the most was towards the end of the actual contract.

_I, Hizashi Hyuga, hereby declare that in the case that I die before my heir, Neji Hyuga, comes of age to take over the clan, then I shall permit that there be a temporary Hyuga leader until the heir reaches the age of eighteen. With my permission and that of the elders, it is officially documented and sealed that the temporary Hyuga Head will be Hiashi Hyuga. _

Many more details about the action were stated before and after this paragraph, but they weren't paid attention to as much as these few sentences. The document clearly stated that Neji's uncle Hiashi was supposed to be the temporary Hyuga leader until he was old enough to take over the clan. The signatures at the bottom were supposed to be clear authentication that Hiashi Hyuga was supposed to be the temporary leader, yet that never happened. Even though his father died, and the contract stated that the elders were given the order to put Hiashi into power, none of that happened.

Neji frantically flipped the document over to see if there were any more details about the contract, but all he found was a few paragraphs to him from his father. Without hesitation, he began to read in hopes that everything would soon be clarified.

_Neji,_

_As you can see, this is a legitimate document that was made when you were about ten or eleven. This is also the original copy, and the other copy was given to the elders making them think their copy was the only copy made. However, I have learned over the years that when it concerns the relationship between the main and branch houses, then the elders would become the least trusting Hyugas you will ever come across. They know not what's good for the clan, only that tradition must not be eliminated, and they are willing to do everything in their power to make that happen._

_If what this document represents has not come to pass, then this should be proof enough how deceptive the elders have become. I only do this to warn you, Neji, of what they are capable of. I have already stated this in the scroll that hid this contract. The clan will be in your hands soon, if it isn't already, and it will be your turn to make judgement and turn the Hyuga clan into what it's supposed to be. _

_Change in not terrible, Neji. It can be very beneficial if used correctly._

_Your father,_

_Hizashi Hyuga_

Neji's jaw tightened as he rolled the document between his hands. Forgetting momentarily about the actual scroll that was left for him, Neji stood and left his office with the clear intention to find the elders and ask them about what they had obviously hid from him for so many years.

* * *

"God, I can't stand that girl!" Hanabi hissed once Izanami was gone. She was facing forward with Hinata still at her side, but she was being more quiet than usual, especially since Hanabi was expecting a reprimand for what she had said. Nothing came, though.

Hinata could only sit still, staring off in a daze as thoughts swarmed her mind.

Hanabi glanced at Hinata with questioningly concerned eyes. "Hey sis, what's wrong?"

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked with only her lips moving while the rest of her body remained still.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Neji-sama?"

"Uh…" Hanabi pouted her lips in thought. "I really doubt it matters what I think about him. Why?"

Hinata shook her head slowly. "M-Maybe…Izanami-san was right…"

Hanabi snorted. "Yeah right. The day that witch is right about something will be the day the world ends."

Hinata became quiet again.

The derisive scowl on Hanabi's face quickly faded away as she really took in her sister's appearance. Hinata looked as though she wasn't really there at all. It was like her mind just didn't exist at the moment. "Hina-chan?"

Hinata inhaled deeply and clenched her hands together in her lap. "Don't you think it's strange, Hanabi-chan? All these years, Neji-sama has done so much to hurt me, and yet…every time I always forgave him and never complained. Now…he's betrayed my trust again…Am I supposed to just forgive him and smile and act like it doesn't bother me at all? Am I not allowed to complain just once? Am I not allowed to say how I truly feel? Is it forbidden?"

"I…don't know…"

"Well, I think I should be able to. It's just like Izanami-san said, we're safe in the branch house. It's okay to complain when there's not a main house member lurking around." Oddly enough, Hinata's usually soft-featured face was contorting into one of slight anger and irritation. "I think I should be allowed to say that Neji-sama is a traitor and he's overly possessive with things, with people that don't even belong to him in the first place. I think I should be allowed to complain once in awhile how easy Neji-sama has it when it comes to me. He always gets to go however far he wants with me, but I can't do anything on my own."

"Hina-chan…maybe you should—" Hanabi tried to stop her, but was interrupted as Hinata continued with a hidden bitterness to her timid voice.

"And if it was allowed, I would tell Neji-sama that Hizashi-sama wasn't a fool at all. Neji's the fool…" It was surprising that no matter how good it felt to complain and ramble like that when she was doing it, she felt so horribly disgusting and shameful when she was done. She could feel her gut clench at the mere memory of every little harsh word she spoke.

Izanami had said that she would feel better afterwards, but Hinata felt even worse than before. She just voiced negative thoughts that she usually had from time to time, but she always shot them down because she always believed that Neji was slowly trying to change himself, so he was allowed some type of grace period, right? Everything was just so confusing, and now all those feelings just became enhanced after her little insulting spree.

Only a few seconds after saying what she did, Hinata buried her face in her hands to hide the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks. All Hanabi could see was Hinata's shoulders shaking and a few loose tears escaping from between her sister's fingers. "Oh, Hina-chan…" Hanabi whispered soothingly while reaching to give her sister a comforting embrace.

However, Hanabi halted once a new voice interrupted their moment.

"What nerve you have, branch girl, to _insult _our clan leader like that. And especially after all the leniency he has given you over the years."

Hinata's head shot up and turned to face the newcomers with wide, frightened eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she settled her fearful gaze onto the familiar face of the head elder with the other elders just behind him. It appeared Hanabi was in just as much terror as her older sister.

Hitoshi clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "What an ungrateful little piece of dirt you are." He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You have spoken insultingly about not only a main house member, but the Hyuga Head. For that, you shall be punished as is stated by Hyuga law." Hitoshi turned to two of the other elders. "Bind her and let's lead her to where she shall receive her just punishment."

The two elders nodded and walked over to Hinata, pushing her little sister aside, and constricting her even though Hinata did little to resist them.

When Hinata was pushed to walk past him, Hitoshi sneered into her ear. "Neji-sama can't save you from this one. You're done for, Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

**Hehe, things are getting spicy now, huh? Wow, I bet you're thinking about how those elders are a bunch of real bastards huh? Just you wait until the next chapter. It should be out sooner since I already have a good portion of it written already. Anyway, please review since I love hearing what you guys have to say. Reviews are encouragement!**

* * *


	29. Painful Scream

**Author Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Painful Scream**

Izanami was watching when the elders bound Hinata's hands behind her back and pushed her towards the infamous room, which housed every secret scheme ever spoken from the elders' lips. She watched as they forced her to the ground, making her bow lowly while she was sneered upon by the main house members around her. She watched as Hinata's soft, kind eyes welled with tears, but her will alone kept them from escaping to roll down her pale cheeks. As Izanami sat in one corner of the room, she couldn't stop watching this Hinata Hyuga, who has just been betrayed and handed over to her merciless enemies.

Hitoshi stood before her with a new grin plastered on his face. He was smirking with an overpowering sense of malicious intent. "Hinata Hyuga," He addressed her with professionalism, but his sinister eyes contradicted that. "You have committed a most heinous act. Very few times has anyone ever dared speak against a Hyuga leader with malcontent. Each one of the pitiful fools was punished just as you will be."

Izanami matched the other elders in the expressive excitement and joy.

Hinata knew what was coming, and could only stare downward with hopeless eyes.

Seeing this, Hitoshi smirked maliciously. "Don't waste that look on me, girl." He stepped closer until he was kneeling in front of her. His forefinger and thumb moved to grasp onto her chin until she was looking up at him. Ignoring her pleading eyes, he moved closer and placed his mouth above her ear. "It's your fault, you know. If you hadn't interfered and stayed in your place when it came to Neji-sama, then none of this would be happening right now. Maybe then…you wouldn't have fallen so easily into our trap. Even Neji-sama was fooled."

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to look at him in confusion, but his grip on her chin made her stay completely still.

He chuckled, noticing her reaction. "Are you shocked? Everything was set up so perfectly, which made everything else fall into place. Your sister was tricked into believing something that isn't really true. And you…You're such a fool, Hinata Hyuga. I've heard about you; the one who has the kind heart. Here in the Hyuga clan, that's a weakness, and you should believe that now after what you allowed Izanami to trick you with. Such lies spewing from her mouth, and yet you blindly believe them because you want to be friends with her. How pathetic."

Hinata felt him release her chin with a sharp movement making her wince and lower her head to the ground once again. Everything made sense now, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her time was up.

Hitoshi began again as he lifted his hands. "As your punishment, your seal will be activated…until death."

Izanami's eyes widened as she snapped her attention to the head elder. "What? You didn't say you were going to kill her! I only took part in this because I thought you'd only banish her or something!"

Hitoshi snarled at her. "What a deaf little branch whore you are. Were you not paying attention when we clearly stated we had every intention to _eliminate _her?"

Izanami balled her hands into fists as she stood up. "You never said that elimination involved _murdering _her!"

"Silence!" The Hyuga elder shouted. "Restrict her and don't release her until this is over." A few elders enclosed on Izanami and quickly bound her hands and ankles before she even had a chance to fight back.

Ignoring his ex-useful tool, Hitoshi turned to Hinata once again and scowled furiously. "It's time to embrace your punishment for being born into this family and trying to corrupt it as you've done." His hands connected and immediately moved to form the dreaded sign.

* * *

"So, you have not seen any of them?"

"No, Neji-sama, not since early this morning."

"I see…" Neji murmured in frustration.

"I apologize, Neji-sama. Do you wish for me to seek the elders out?"

"No, that's not necessary." Neji sighed and turned on his heel to leave. "You may continue your work."

The gate guard nodded and bowed as Neji walked away.

The young Hyuga leader was frustrated beyond belief. After reading that ancient contract, he had every intention to approach the elders and interrogate them on it. The only problem was that he had no idea where they were. He checked his office, every meeting room he knew of, and even looked in each of the elders' bedrooms. In the end, he was left clueless as to the whereabouts of his "trusting" elders. He was now even more irritated that he had to ask around for them.

Grunting and cursing under his breath, Neji stalked down the Hyuga corridors until he absently noted that he was bypassing a small courtyard just outside of Hinata's bedroom. At that point in time, Neji refused to allow his eyes to search for her petite figure. However, he still couldn't continue on carelessly once he caught sight of Hanabi, Hinata's sister, crying into the protective arms of her father. The two were gripping onto each other just outside of Hinata's bedroom door. This wouldn't have bothered him in the least if he wasn't aware that the strong-willed Hanabi just didn't cry. Also, the fact that Hiashi, the stern-faced branch leader, actually looked worried and pained was enough for Neji to raise both inquisitive eyebrows.

Soon after, he was noticed by the sniffling Hanabi.

She stared at him hopelessly before running over to him quickly. She stopped in front of him and gripped onto the clothing covering his chest, while her puffy-red eyes gazed at him imploringly. "Neji-sama, you have to do something! Please, you have to help her!"

Neji gripped her wrists uncaringly and nullified their physical contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A dry sob escaped her lips as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. "You have to help my sister!" She whimpered, not noticing the sudden widening of Neji's eyes. "Please! I know you care about her and you're the only one who can do anything to protect her!"

"Protect her? Protect her from what? What's going on?" he asked frantically.

Hanabi broke down to the ground in sobs. "Help her…please…help her…"

"What happened?" Neji asked, directing his glare onto the sobbing girl at his feet.

"From what I've heard when I arrived here not too long ago," Hiashi began as he stepped towards his nephew, who was now glaring at him in confusion. "Hinata spoke against you."

"Spoke against me?"

"She insulted you and the elders overheard—"

"She didn't mean to!" Hanabi interrupted. "She was tricked by Izanami. My sister would never speak bad about anyone—she didn't mean to—it wasn't her fault!"

"How did she insult me?" Neji was in a state of incredulous skepticism. He couldn't help but agree with Hanabi that insulting someone just wasn't something Hinata did.

"She got mad and said that you were possessive and a traitor and that your father wasn't a fool, you are…"

Despite the situation, Neji was highly amused at Hinata's accusations.

"She didn't mean to! I told her that you arranged a marriage between you two, and Izanami tricked Sis into being really mad at you until she said those things. And the elders heard it, and said she needed to be punished, so they took her away!"

"Took her away? Where? Where did they take her?" Neji became frantic once again, even though he appeared absolutely furious on the outside.

Hiashi stepped closer and looked at Neji seriously. "We don't know. But, Neji-sama, do you know what the punishment is for a branch member who insults a main house member?"

"Banishment and disowning from the Hyuga clan."

"Yes," Hiashi nodded. "Do you know the punishment for a branch member who insults the Hyuga Head?"

Neji's eyes narrowed in contemplation, but did not answer before the older man did.

"The curse seal gets activated." Hiashi answered solemnly.

Neji could feel his fists trembling. "For how long?"

Hiashi sighed despairingly with pained eyes closed shut. "Until death."

Neji stayed rooted to the ground as his eyes widened and his face paled to match his frozen heartbeat. "No…" he whispered while imagining Hinata's heavenly form lying on the floor in lifeless abandon. Suddenly, everything felt darker and colder. "No!" he yelled and sped away with byakugan activated.

_Hinata…_

_Hinata,_

_Hinata!_

Neji was enveloped in dread as he searched each room and each chakra signature. Never before was he so annoyed at the many Hyugas who lived in the compound. Pinpointing Hinata was becoming quite a begrudging feat.

That was, until he heard a bloodcurdling scream reach his ears. His heart felt like it had ceased thudding in his chest once he recognized that the scream belonged to Hinata. He swiveled around on his heels directing his byakugan-enhanced gaze to a secluded room in the far end of the Hyuga compound; one in which, he would've nearly skipped over.

With his bloodline, he was able to clearly see the elders surrounding a hunched over form on the ground while one man stood up with his hands forming the sign for the seal. The others didn't attract his attention as much as the figure on the ground did, for he knew it was Hinata and he could both see and hear her screaming now.

A shudder ran through his body as he immediately began to run towards the room with a very infuriated expression slowly molding his features. There was hell to pay for hurting her. He just hoped he would get there in time.

* * *

The pain was literally unbearable. Hinata had never felt such pain before in her entire life. She had received wounds upon wounds from training and high-rank missions, and yet this was so much worse. She's been stabbed before by kunai, been on the receiving end of so many jutsus, and was near death so many times, it was unbelievable. Still, the pain she was feeling at the moment was on a whole other level compared to those other times.

The one way she could describe the pain in her forehead was that it burned. Her entire body felt on fire, but the center of pain resided in her head. As Hinata collapsed onto the ground holding her head between her hands, her mouth opened to release a scream of unimaginable suffering. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she writhed on the floor with her hands pushing against the sides of her head in an attempt to alleviate some of the hurt.

Izanami watched with wide eyes and mouth agape from the scene before her. She had never personally had her seal activated and now she knew that it was something she could never want in her lifetime. Seeing the innocent Hinata struggling on the floor was enough to create a wave of nausea in her stomach. Not wanting to watch anymore, she closed her eyes and lowered her head to the ground while her teeth clenched tight. _**"I think Izanami-san did fairly well with it. This is usually a quite complicated dish to make, but I think she managed very well."**_

Izanami's eyes snapped open at the short memory of the time Hinata complimented the food she made. She knew Hinata wasn't stupid. She knew Hinata could see that she considered herself in a relationship with Neji and surely she knew that the food she tasted really was horrible. Even so, the female still managed to smile and offer kindness to Izanami, who believed she really didn't deserve it from someone she hardly knew.

Izanami shook her head as Hinata's screams continued to fill the air. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

Hitoshi watched Hinata hit the floor in a heap, her head cradled in her arms. Her screaming was dying off due to the dryness of her throat. Now, she was only sobbing. This seemed to anger the head elder even more. If there was one thing he hated most, it had to have been watching a woman cry just because she couldn't _deal _with the pain. Narrowing his eyes, he forced more chakra into his cursed seal jutsu until he heard another agonizing scream erupt from the branch girl. Yes, he wanted to hear her screams. He wanted to hear her scream until she screamed her very last breath.

Getting too caught up in the moment, Hitoshi forced more and more chakra into the jutsu until Hinata was doing nothing but clawing at her forehead while her mouth stayed opened to release scream after scream after scream of nonstop anguish.

Hinata couldn't think, couldn't speak other than the screams, and couldn't even keep her eyes open for more than a second. Her breathing only consisted of her screams, which was currently destroying her throat. She wasn't sure, but it felt like her throat might've been bleeding due to its overuse.

What _was _known and seen by everyone else, besides Hinata, was that her forehead was most definitely bleeding. While her nails contributed to that, the overusage of the curse seal caused a majority of it. It was apparently burning so badly that she was leaking blood through every intricate detail of the curse seal mark. It was not a heartwarming sight in the least, and was emphasized by Hinata's continual screams.

Gradually, Hinata could feel her heartbeat slow to match how lightheaded she felt. Despite how her body seemed to be shutting down, she didn't stop screaming as a result of the increasing pain. Inside her mind, there was only one thought that managed to higher itself above the obvious agony. _I can feel it…Pretty soon, my heart will stop beating and then I'll be…_Another tear flowed down her cheek. _Neji…_

Hitoshi could practically see the branch girl's life slipping away, which allowed for a victorious grin to spread across his face. It was almost over—just a little more forced chakra and her life would end. His only disappointment was that he wouldn't be able to listen to her screams anymore.

That thought quickly evaporated when a sudden burst of chakra exploded like a wave throughout the room, sending all the elders crashing harshly into the walls.

In the middle of the room, a figure slowly stood up straight, angling his body into an enhanced version of the Hyuga fighting style. Only one person had ever achieved such a movement, and that was the Hyuga leader, Neji Hyuga…and he was pissed.

His byakugan-activated eyes scanned the destroyed room in the way he would for his enemies on a mission. He appeared deadly calm, but his silvery eyes were swarming with an intense hatred. No one had ever seen Neji so obviously furious.

Seeing that most of the elders were knocked out or struggling to move, Neji quickly glanced behind him at the unconscious body lying behind his feet. His heart began to beat rapidly as he knelt beside her, rolling her onto her back, and checking her pulse. He gulped in waiting and finally sighed in relief when he sensed a very weak heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

Despite that, her heartbeat still wasn't reassuring, for it was slowing down as the seconds ticked by. He knew he needed to deal with the elders, but Hinata needed his attention more at the moment, and he wasn't reluctant to warrant that attention. Not to mention the fact that Hinata had always been a number one priority to Neji, no matter the circumstances. Without hesitation, Neji lifted the unconscious Hinata up into his arms, cradling her tightly against his chest. Her forehead rested limply against his throat, and he could feel just how hot it was; so hot, it was nearly burning his skin making him sweat.

"N-Neji-sama…" a hoarse voice spoke to him from the front of the room.

Neji glanced over his shoulder to see the head elder slumped against the wall. The Hyuga Head could feel his eyes narrowing and his fingers twitching with obvious want to make this man pay dearly for hurting _his _Hinata.

Hitoshi coughed and wrapped an arm around his torso, not noticing the trail of blood descending down from the corner of his mouth. "W-Why…?"

Neji chuckled darkly. "Why? How many more times do I have to explain this to you?" he paused to gaze lovingly down at the body in his arms. "She is mine, and she always will be. She is chained to me…just as I am chained to her." He glared at Hitoshi then with threat. "And if anyone tries to break that chain, I will kill them, and it won't be painless. From what I've heard and seen…that someone is you."

Hitoshi clenched his fists and made an attempt to stand, but was only able to get to his knees. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed vehemently.

Neji smirked and chuckled again before contorting his face back into that deadly calm only he could master. "Watch me."

Just as Neji began to take one step toward the hunched over Hitoshi, the damaged door to the room opened and a group of branch members ran through searching the room for danger. No doubt they had heard or seen the explosion that Neji caused in the room, which further caused for them to come and do what they were born to do as branch house. What they saw inevitably shocked them. All their eyes turned from the injured elders to their Hyuga leader standing tall and angry with a branch woman in his arms. The other branch woman was seen collapsed in the corner of the room.

"Neji-sama!"

"Neji-sama, what has happened?"

"Neji-sama, what do you wish for us to do?"

"Are you injured, Neji-sama?"

"Was there an attack from enemies?"

Only one branch member didn't really look at his leader, and instead focused his gaze on the woman being held by Neji. "Hinata-san…"

Neji's eyes immediately focused on this slightly older man. "You are Hanashi, correct?"

"Yes, Neji-sama."

The Hyuga prodigy nodded and motioned for him to come closer. "I'll need you to come with me in a moment. For now, hold her."

Hanashi quickly agreed and took his young friend into his arms protectively.

Neji turned to the other branch members. "I want one of you behind each of the elders as well as that branch house wench in the corner. You are to bind their hands and ankles and watch them until I return. To make sure they don't try anything while I'm gone…" He waited until each of the branch members was restricting an elder before he walked up behind each elder and Izanami.

With a quick tap of his finger and jolt of chakra to the base of the spine, he paralyzed each one of the offenders. When he had finished, he backed away to take Hinata into his arms again. "That will keep them from moving for awhile. No matter what they try, they won't be able to reverse that technique. Now, wait here until I return. Hanashi, follow me."

"Yes, Neji-sama." All of them answered in obedience to their Lord's order.

Neji glanced down at Hinata, taking notice how much paler she was becoming and how shallow her breaths were. Without further hesitation, he sped out of the room and towards the exit to the compound.

Along the way, Hiashi and Hanabi spotted them along with the limp and lifeless looking Hinata. Their eyes widened in worry before they sprinted after Neji and Hanashi with the clear intention to follow them, mainly Hinata.

Neji didn't pay mind to the extra members following him, and only focused his full attention on getting Hinata to the hospital. He had never ran so fast in his life, and he wasn't complaining either. It seemed that the mere thought of Hinata being near death was enough to get his adrenaline pumping, forcing an added amount of speed and stamina to his body.

His teeth were gritting together and his jaw tensed. _Hinata…hold on…just hold on…I'm not going to let you die…_

* * *

Neji stormed through the hospital, not even sparing a glance to the receptionist, who was hollering after him. His byakugan was activated once again as he began to search for the one person he needed. He wasn't even sure if she was at the hospital or the hokage tower, but he deeply hoped she was at the hospital.

Sure enough, luck was on his side since he finally spotted the blonde hokage leaving a room with two others following behind her. With Hanashi, Hiashi, and Hanabi following him, Neji sped down the hallway until he skidded to a stop in front of the shocked females. Their eyes moved away from the Hyuga leader to the unconscious girl cradled in his arms. "Hinata-chan…" Sakura whispered in worry.

"Neji, what the hell happened?" Tsunade addressed him without tearing her stern brown eyes from the young Hyuga girl.

"I'll inform you in a minute. First, I need you to help her. Her heartbeat is very faint and slowing down as we speak. Please, I will never ask anything of you again if you just do this for me now. Tsunade-sama, _please_ help her."

Not only was Tsunade shocked at this new side to Neji, but Sakura and Shizune were as well. Never had Neji Hyuga _ever _pleaded for anything in his life. Never had he seemed to even care for someone else, other than himself. Few knew about the relationship between Neji and Hinata, and those who did still would be surprised by this.

Acting quickly, Tsunade took Hinata into her own arms and transported the girl into a nearby room, where a hospital bed was already ready for her usage. Tsunade laid Hinata down onto the bed, while Sakura and Shizune went to work on hooking the timid woman up to the necessary machines. The Hokage immediately began barking out orders to the two upper-class medical ninjas. "Sakura, check her vitals! Shizune, begin healing her at once and make sure to keep that heartbeat of hers up to normal, or at least close to it. Your first priority is to stabilize her."

Neji watched from the doorway, while his chest heaved from his labored breathing.

Tsunade turned to face him and ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind her. After leaning against the door, she crossed her arms under her oversized bosom, and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what happened now."

"I'm not going into any details right now, so don't expect any until later." Neji began, returning his expression into his normal stoicism. "To put it simply, the Hyuga elders acted against me and activated Hinata's cursed seal with the obvious intention to kill her, and for a clearly unjustified reason. My first priority right now is to make sure Hinata is well. Secondly—"

"Wait," Tsunade interrupted by holding up her hand. "Where are the elders now?"

"Back at the compound. I came before they could hurt Hinata any further, and I…incapacitated them before paralyzing all of them and leaving them in the charge of a group of branch members. I'll need to get back there to settle this and exact a justified punishment." Neji paused briefly. "I would also like to send an ANBU team there now to help the branch members in restricting the elders."

"That can be done. If I'm not mistaken, your old ANBU team is accessible right now. I'll call for them." Tsunade turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway.

Neji turned to the only one there that wasn't closely related to Hinata. "Hanashi, when the ANBU team gets here, I want you to lead them back to the compound and show them where the elders are being kept. Stay there and await my return."

"Yes, Neji-sama."

Neji nodded and turned to the father and daughter. "And you two...Once I leave, I want you to stay here in order to keep me updated with Hinata. No matter what happens, I want to know. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Neji-sama." Hiashi nodded.

Hanabi nodded her head fervently. "You got it, Neji-sama."

Neji sighed and walked towards the closed door. Once he was close enough, he rested his forehead against the cool wood, and closed his eyes. "Hinata..."

"Neji!" Tsunade called to him from down the hall. "The ANBU team is here."

Sure enough, there the masked shinobi were, standing behind their hokage in utter silence.

Neji nodded to them in recognition and motioned to Hanashi. "Lead them there."

"Yes, Neji-sama," At once, the ANBU and Hanashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, Neji. You and I are going to the Hyuga compound to sort his matter out."

"Wait, Tsunade-sama," Neji narrowed his eyes. "I need you to stay here to help Hinata. I can handle this matter on my own. The one that needs you right now is—"

"I know that, Neji. She will be in good hands with Shizune and Sakura, believe me." Tsunade walked until she was right next to him. "As for now, we need to go and take care of this. I want you to give me the details along the way, so let's get going."

Neji gave one last lingering gaze at the door before turning and running with the hokage towards the Hyuga compound.

_Hinata…_

* * *

By the time Neji and Tsunade walked into the wrecked room, which was keeping the elders, the ANBU team was already there and busy making sure the elders who were awake weren't going to cause any trouble. Upon the arrival of the Hokage and Hyuga Head, the elders and Izanami were escorted to a new room for their soon-to-be decided punishment.

Tsunade and Neji took their positions at the front of the room—Tsunade sitting and Neji standing near a window with his gaze focused on the outside versus the inside. In front of the two leaders, each elder along with Izanami was kneeling before them with their hands and ankles bound even though they were still paralyzed due to Neji's jutsu. They were all awake now and glaring at the floor beneath them. Behind each elder and the one branch girl there, stood an ANBU shinobi and a branch member. So far, the room only contained an anticipated silence.

That was until Hitoshi raised his head to scowl at his leader. "This is a mistake, Neji-sama. You have no right to hand out a punishment to us when we were only serving you and obeying the Hyuga laws."

Neji glanced at the man expressionlessly.

Hitoshi snorted. "We raised you. When your father died, _we _were the ones who cared for you and helped you grow up to be the Hyuga leader you are now. Is this how you thank us? By holding us captive like criminals and bringing the ANBU and Hokage into this as if we're on trial?" he paused for only a second as his anger became more and more apparent. "Have you gone mad? We were only doing our duty as elders by punishing that wretch of a girl for breaking a Hyuga law, which is only punishable by death! So, tell me why the hell we are the ones being punished for it?"

"Simple," Neji answered not taking notice that his lips had thinned into a thin line. "You, too, have broken too many Hyuga laws. Not to mention the fact that Hinata was set up to break that stupid law."

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji-sama, we would never—"

Neji slammed his fist against the wall near him and growled. "But you did!" There was silence again as Neji seethed in poorly restrained ferocity. "You attempted to murder Hinata. You attempted to take her away from me. You know very well what she means to me, and what you did is unforgivable. Branch house, Main house—it doesn't matter what status Hinata is. It may not be a Hyuga law, but in trying to take her away from me, I will make sure you regret ever even _thinking _about conspiring against her!"

"Neji," Tsunade scolded him gently. "Calm down. You must not let them get an emotional rise out of you."

Knowing his hokage to be right, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling and calming his body until his anger was well concealed. Even though it was too apparent that Neji was still fuming, he continued while trying to stay focused on what needed to be said. "As for the Hyuga laws, you have broken more than is needed for a simple trial and punishment. For starters, you may have believed you would get away with killing Hinata because you were obeying Hyuga law, and enacting upon it as the elders. However, you forgot one major detail. No matter what or who has broken a Hyuga law, there is to be no punishment acted upon the offender without the consent of the Hyuga Head first." Neji shook his head at the head elder. "My consent was not sought at all. The obvious reason for that would be that I would _never _consent to Hinata getting hurt. And that would just ruin your whole plan, now wouldn't it?"

Hitoshi looked away with a frown marring his features, and the rest of the elders bowed their heads to the ground in shame and humiliation.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "You were truly being fools when you came up with this plan, because you really didn't think it all the way through, and now look where you are because of that." Neji reached into his Hyuga robes and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. "There is also a law you all broke that will only enhance your punishment, for you not only acted against me when I was the heir, but you also acted against my father's last wishes as Hyuga Head." Carefully, he unraveled the paper showing the format of a typical contract. "Care to know what this is?"

Hitoshi's eyes widened along with the rest of the elders as soon as they recognized it. "It can't be…"

"What is it, Neji?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"This is an original document of the contract signed between my father and the elders not too long before my father's death. It states that in the case of my father's death before I turn eighteen, then the temporary headship would go to my uncle, Hiashi Hyuga, until I was old enough to take on the headship myself. As you can already guess, none of that came to pass. My uncle did not become the temporary Hyuga leader; instead, the elders ran the clan until my eighteenth birthday."

"That is not possible!" Hitoshi spoke in disbelief. "How did you get that? We burned that cursed document years ago! There is no possible way that—"

"Were you not listening?" Neji sneered. "This is the _original _document. What my father gave to you was only a copy…and for good reason to. As to how I came to acquire it is none of your business." He handed the paper to Tsunade to read before continuing. "So you see? You tried to punish Hinata for breaking a Hyuga law when you all have done so for years. A little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Hitoshi's eye was twitching and his mouth formed into a snarl as he breathed heavily through his nostrils.

"Because you have broken Hyuga laws, it is only required that you be punished dearly for your actions against the clan. Tsunade-sama?"

The older woman nodded sternly and faced the elders. "I agree. A punishment is definitely fit for such actions as these. Therefore—"

Hitoshi snorted again just as the other elders scowled ferociously at their village leader. "You can't be serious. The hokage is going to punish us? She has no right and authority when it comes to clan matters."

Tsunade growled below her breath and clenched her hands into her pants. "That may be so on most occasions. The hokage, 'by law', has no authority when it concerns a matter within the clan. However, I _do _have authority when it concerns a life of one of my shinobi being threatened…and that means Hinata. I have _every _right to punish you." She chuckled then. "However, I've decided to stay out of this. What you have done has affected Neji personally, so your punishment will be in his jurisdiction now, since I believe that he will give you a worse punishment than I would."

Neji truly smirked for the first time during the whole meeting. "I have thought over your punishments quite well, and I have no doubt that you will definitely suffer from it." His eyes trailed to the distraught form of Izanami. "Izanami, you were an accomplice to the elders, so as your punishment, I think it only fit that you be disowned from this clan and given a life sentence in the shinobi prison."

She bit her lip while nodding and closed her eyes tightly to release a few traitorous tears. "Yes, Neji-sama…"

"As for the rest of you, you will all be given the cursed seal and have your byakugan sealed from all usage. You will also be banished from the Hyuga clan. Other than you, Hitoshi, the others will be given the same life sentence in prison." If he glanced at his hokage, he would see her nod in approval. "Lastly, I will punish Hitoshi myself. After receiving the cursed seal, I think it only _right _that your seal be activated until death. That sounds justified to me, don't you agree? It's time you feel the pain you inflicted upon _my _Hinata."

Tsunade, along with everyone else in the room, gazed upon the Hyuga leader with astonished eyes. Only the hokage was able to speak. "That's a little harsh, Neji. A life sentencing to prison would've been sufficient."

"No, it would not have. He's getting off easy as it is. Believe me, I had more worse punishments in mind, but they were somewhat bordering on the line of psychotic torture, so I had to loosen up a bit."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Alright then. I'll consent to those punishments, and we should get working on them right away. You know how to mark them with the cursed seal, correct?"

A sinister chuckle emitted from deep within Neji's throat. "Of course. It was the elders who taught me how to do it. This situation is a little ironic, isn't it?"

As soon as Neji gave the order, the elders were placed in front of him to receive their newly acquired cursed seal mark, as well as having their byakugans sealed. Allowing Tsunade and the ANBU to take the other elders and Izanami away to the shinobi prison, Neji was left with a few branch members surrounding a hunched over Hitoshi, who was awaiting his oncoming punishment helplessly. Being still mostly paralyzed, even he knew that there was no hope in trying to fight what was obviously coming. What was annoying him, though, was that stupid vengeful smirk on Neji's young face.

"I would say that you'll regret ever coming near Hinata, but…what use is regret if you're going to be dead soon anyway?" Neji taunted venomously. "But I will say this before you die…"

Hitoshi scowled hatefully at the young man he raised and grew confident with over the years. He had done so much planning in order to mold Neji into the perfection he wanted. Neji was going to be his tool to running the clan, but that had all gone awry as soon as that burdensome branch girl came into the picture. As long as she was around, there was no controlling Neji Hyuga. She always found a way, even during the times that Hitoshi was certain he would be victorious.

All evidence of Neji being amused quickly vanished from his features. Instead, his facial expression emanated exactly what emotion was being held within his eyes. It was easily discernable that Neji was furious for what had been done to Hinata, and he had every intention to make Hitoshi pay for it. "I'm going to greatly enjoy hearing your screams of pain. I wonder how long you'll last before you die. Pretty soon…you'll be rotting in the ground with not an ounce of the Hyuga honor you sought for. If only you had just let Hinata be, then you wouldn't be in this position right now. Oh well." Neji shrugged and slowly began to form the correct hand sign to activate the seal.

Everyone near or in the Hyuga compound couldn't ignore the shrill screams that rang through the air, piercing the pure atmosphere with the death of Hitoshi Hyuga. Amidst the screams, Neji didn't blink once as he watched intently while the head elder endured the pain he had felt when he saw Hinata's body collapse to the ground looking near death. Secretly…Neji hoped that Hitoshi wouldn't die so soon…He wanted to hear his agonizing screams just a little longer…

* * *

After the slow death and cremation of Hitoshi's body, Neji immediately sped off towards the hospital. In his own mind, he felt that he had spent too much time on punishing the elders when he could've been near Hinata to be one of the first people told on how she was doing. All he wanted was for her to be okay. Whether that would happen or not, Neji didn't know.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he ran down the familiar hallways until he found himself outside of Hinata's door with her father and sister still sitting outside in waiting. Knowing that he wasn't permitted to enter the room, Neji turned to face his uncle. "How is she?"

Hanabi was currently resting her head on her father's lap, and looked as though she were minutes away from falling asleep. Hiashi, however, remained strong and stern as ever and gazed at his clan leader with unreadable eyes. "I do not know, Neji-sama. We have not been informed on anything, and they have been in there for awhile. Tsunade-sama came back here not too long ago, and has been in there to help Hinata as well. No one will tell us anything yet."

"I see…" Neji folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall nearest the patient room door.

Quietly, the door to the room opened and shut softly behind the new figure. Tsunade sighed as soon as she exited the room and looked around at the three Hyugas. Her eyes finally rested on Neji. "I see you're back."

Neji nodded shortly. "Is everything taken care of on your end?"

She nodded tiredly. "They're now apart of the shinobi prison, and will stay that way for the remainder of their lives. How about you?"

"It's taken care of. That man will no longer be a problem to my clan."

She smiled half-heartedly. "That's good to hear. I guess you'll be needing to find another council of elders pretty soon."

"Yes, it would appear that way. But I'm not going to do anything until Hinata is in the clear."

Tsunade smiled. "Then I'm pretty sure you're wanting to know just how Hinata is doing right now."

Hanabi had fallen asleep by this time, so it was only Hiashi and Neji who lifted their heads in anticipation of how their loved one was.

Tsunade resisted the urge to laugh at the barely concealed emotion in the usually emotionless eyes of the Hyuga men. Then again, she wouldn't blame them; Hinata always had a way with softening up even the most hardened males. "She's stable now. Her heart rate is back to normal, and we've bandaged her forehead, which is immensely burned. That man must've put forth a lot of chakra to cause that much damage. We're putting a special healing salve on it so it will continue to heal without scarring."

Neji lowered his head as his eyebrows knotted together and his mouth tightened angrily. If he had known that information before, he would've made Hitoshi go through a lot more pain than he did.

Tsunade ran a hand through her blonde locks as another exhausted sigh escaped from her lips. "I'm having Shizune and Sakura do an analysis on her to make sure that everything is okay with her organs and mental stability. You know, all that important stuff, so we'll just wait until they're done with that."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door opened, and Shizune stuck her head out until she spotted the hokage. "Tsunade-sama, we need you."

"What is it?"

Shizune opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw how keenly the two Hyuga men were listening to hear what she was going to say. She gulped and motioned back to the room. "There's something you need to see."

After narrowing her eyes, Tsunade nodded and entered the room fluidly, making sure the door closed securely behind her. This only seemed to worry the two men even more.

Twenty minutes passed before Tsunade exited the room again, except this time, she didn't look too relieved at the new information she received. She didn't look at the two Hyugas either; instead, her contemplative gaze remained solely on the floor beneath her feet.

"What is it?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Shizune and Sakura finished the analysis. Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

Neji's jaw clenched.

Tsunade sighed loudly. "The good news is that Hinata's…body is doing perfectly fine. The bad news…is that due to the force of the cursed seal, her mind was put under an immense amount of stress." She paused when Shizune and Sakura exited the room and turned to leave with their faces looking solemn. When the women left their sight, the blonde hokage continued. "As you know, the usage of the cursed seal basically kills brain cells, and over-activation could cause severe cases of brain damage. Luckily, this is not the case for Hinata. If I had to guess, she must've been pouring healing chakra into her brain in order to prevent that. However, what she couldn't protect was just how much strain the activation put her mind through.

"We don't know for sure, but we could guess what the repercussions are." She paused waiting for either of the two men to say something, but they remained silent. "There's a possibility that due to the long amount of time Hinata underwent the activation of the seal, it made the rest of her body pretty weak. This could mean that…well…that her life span won't exactly be as long-lasting as any of us might've hoped."

"What are you saying?" Neji intervened. "That she won't live that much longer? How does that work?"

"I'm not saying that she's only going to be alive for a year or so. I'm just saying that there's a strong chance she's not going to live past fifty. The reason for this is because the body cannot live without the mind. The mind rules and controls the body. Once the mind shuts down, the rest of the body does too, and that means death. Her mind isn't up to normal capacity, so therefore, her body isn't either. Am I making any sense?"

Hiashi nodded. "I understand. There is not exactly a high chance that this will be the case for my daughter, so there's no need to worry about it too much. Anything else?"

"Yes, there is…one more thing." Tsunade bit her bottom lip and gave a side-glance to Neji before focusing on the wall ahead of her. "Hinata is in…a minor coma right now. I'm not saying that she'll be unconscious for years and years, but she will be under for awhile now. Perhaps that is best considering she will need that rest before she is able to function normally again."

"How long are you guessing she will be under for?" The young Hyuga leader wasn't looking at anyone either. His focus was on the door separating him from Hinata.

Tsunade shuffled her feet before standing up straight and resting her hands on her hips. "I don't know for sure, but if I had to guess…it might be for a few months depending on how Hinata mends overall."

Hiashi had his eyes closed as he realized how injured his daughter really was. Slowly, he lowered his head until it rested in the palm of his hand. _Hizashi…it seems my fear has been realized…_

Neji's eyes widened and his fists clenched against his ribs from their position across his chest. "Months…?" _It'll be months before Hinata even awakens? This is all my fault…_

"Neji," Tsunade spoke to draw his attention from whatever inner reverie he was in at the moment. "What are you thinking?"

He breathed in deeply as he approached the closed door to Hinata's room. One of his hands moved until it was resting against the wood. "Tsunade-sama…I have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

**Okay, this was getting a little long, and it still didn't get to the part I had planned out for this chapter, but oh well. I cut it off, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient with my updates. Please review!**


	30. Restorative Recovery

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay, and thank you for the reviews! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it, really! Anyway, please enjoy!

**Important Note: **I wanted to apologize about the ending to the most recent chapter. The cliffhanger on what Neji asked of Tsunade made most of you think it was going to be something big, but it really isn't and you'll see that. That just seemed like a good place to stop, so it's really not as big as you might be thinking. Well…it might be big to some of you…I don't know! It just didn't seem that "big" to me, but you don't have to listen to my opinion. Anyway, continue on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Restorative Recovery**

_**One Month Later…**_

"If there is nothing left to discuss, I think that will be all today." Neji spoke with authority as he gazed around the meeting room at all the new faces apart of his council.

After the "dismissal" of his old group of elders, Neji was very tempted to disband any use for a council of elders in the future. As the days passed and he calmed down, he began to think rationally on the tradition, and discovered how foolish it would be to demolish the use of a council. Neji Hyuga was not foolish; therefore, he decided with finality that he would hold up the council of elders tradition.

His purpose for doing so was that even though _he _would do well without elders, he concerned himself about the future of Hyuga leaders in general. He knew the Hyuga leaders would descend from him, and he wanted to protect his children as well as the clan. With a council of wise and compassionate elders, this could be done. Of course, due to recent events, he stopped referring to them as the new elders, and instead chose the simple title of "advisors".

It was also decided that he didn't want to choose too many either. A large group of elders only proved that they could plot well together behind his back, so that was obviously out of the question. As of the moment, he only had four well-chosen Hyugas to take up the positions of his advisors. The only way he would allow more to take up that honorable position would be if they were needed and could prove themselves to be trustworthy to him and the clan. So far, the four advisors he had chosen were two main house members and two of the branch house.

The two main house advisors were ones that had been close to his father and were old enough to have seen how near-dead the clan had become over the years, and sought to change the old ways. The both of them were in their mid-sixties and husband and wife. From what Neji remembered, they were more like grandparents to him when he was a child, so he could trust them easily and to a greater extent than he could've trusted his real grandparents. Therefore, they became the first main house members he had wished to take part in being in his advisory committee.

The two branch house members were chosen primarily because of their relations to Hinata. If they held a strong liking towards the one he loved, then he knew he could irrevocably trust them to hold up the new ideals of the clan. The first one he sought out to be one of his new advisors was Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father as well as the trusted brother to his own father. Hiashi was not only a wise choice because of his close relations to Neji and Hinata, but also because he was highly regarded amongst the entire branch house. So much so that they often referred to him as their branch leader. If Hiashi had that much influence over the branch house, then there was no doubt that Neji would need him throughout his leadership.

Lastly came the one Neji chose only because he had proven himself during the time when Hinata was nearly killed by the elders. Neji hadn't really taken notice of him until that moment, and only knew before then that he and his family were quite close to Hinata, who adored them equally. Hanashi Hyuga was a kind and gentle man, who cared very much for those he was close to. During the whole elder fiasco and Hinata's near death experience, Hanashi was given the time to prove his allegiance to either the elders, who could punish him severely if they turned against him, and Hinata, who was one of his own. Without hesitation, Hanashi turned against the elders in favor of finding any way possible to protect one of the people dear to him. This had proven his reliability and also that he could be a compassionate advisor when dealing with the troubles in the clan.

Needless to say, Neji was very satisfied with his choices, and after many meetings with them in the past month, he was coming to the realization of just how many problems were occurring in the clan that he had no idea of. This was the first time a branch member had ever been put into such power as being a clan advisor, and Neji held absolutely no regret for allowing it to finally happen. As if that wasn't enough, just by being around the four, he felt a certain unity that had never been present in the Hyuga clan. The main and branch houses could really bond and unite if they only made the effort to do so, and the end result was quite gratifying indeed.

"I believe we covered any issues we could, Neji-sama." Hiashi agreed to Neji's previous statement.

"Yeah," Hanashi added. "We covered a lot of ground in only two hours. Although, there is still more things we need to cover."

"Ah, hush now." The older woman waved her hand before resting it on her lower back. "That's enough for today. And plus, anymore sitting and I think my bones will stay in this position for all eternity." She made an attempt to stand up, only for Hanashi to run to her side.

"Let me help you, Hikari-sama,"

The older woman grunted as she was lifted up into a hunched-over standing position. "Thank you, boy, but I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as that anymore. You can just call me Hikari-san from now on. As far as I'm concerned, we're on equal ground now."

Hanashi smiled and nodded with a laugh. "Sounds good to me." Out of his line of sight, Neji and Hiashi both quirked a smirk in a pleased amusement.

After assisting Hikari, Hanashi walked quickly over to her husband who was using his cane to help him stand. Like most other Hyuga males, his wrinkled face was set into a stoic expression, with a hint of frustration. The older man swatted the young man's hand away and continued to pull himself up.

Hikari snorted. "Don't bother with him, Hanashi. That man's as stubborn as a jackass. He hasn't changed in forty years. Still thinks he's in his twenties."

Her husband scoffed as he finally stood up to attention. "What are you jabbering about, woman? I may not be twenty anymore, but I sure as hell am still capable as I was back then."

"Like I said, stubborn…and ignorant too." She shook her head with a sigh before turning back to Hanashi. "Be a good lad and escort an old lady to her room."

"Of course, ma'am—" He faltered at seeing her scolding glare, and quickly rephrased his wording. "Uh, of course…Hikari-san."

She smiled toothily causing creases to form all around her rounded face. "That a boy. Maybe later you can bring your wife and child over. I heard you have a small boy."

"Yes, my son Keiichi."

Their conversation trailed off as the three exited the meeting room leaving Hiashi and Neji alone.

There was silence as Neji gathered up his paperwork while Hiashi stood idle in the middle of the room with his eyes directed towards the door. "How is she doing?" he asked referring to his daughter, despite the fact that he had visited her early that morning.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose." Neji answered once all the papers were set in his arms. "She's recovered fully, so all we're waiting for is for her to wake up."

"How long will that take?" Hiashi asked even though he already knew.

Knowing this, Neji answered anyway. After all, this conversation had been a constant repeat between them for the past month. Even though they knew all they could know, it seemed to be a way to remind them that Hinata was still alive, albeit unconscious. It was a twisted way to reassure themselves that she hadn't deserted them entirely. "Tsunade-sama estimated it would be months, but no longer than a year." Sadly, that seemed to be the only reassuring part of the whole matter. Sighing, Neji walked fluidly toward the door.

"Are you going to see Hinata?" Hiashi asked before Neji could leave.

The young man paused in the doorway, but did not turn back to the older man. "I'm going to get some paperwork done."

Hiashi nodded. "Keep an eye on her."

Neji released a short exhale and nodded shortly before leaving the room and embarking towards his own bedroom, which held the basis for the favor he asked of Tsunade those four weeks ago.

* * *

_"Tsunade-sama…I have a favor to ask of you…"_

_The blonde hokage glanced at Neji with inquisitive eyes. "What is it, Neji?"_

"_If it's possible, I'd like to have Hinata transferred to the Hyuga compound." He unnoticeably licked his lips. "I'd like to have her close by."_

_Tsunade smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind that, Neji, but there's a lot that comes with Hinata-chan's transfer. She'll be hooked up to a lot of equipment and she'll need the constant attention of a high-rank medic-nin like Shizune or Sakura."_

_Neji furrowed his brows in disappointment and rested his forehead against the wooden door to Hinata's hospital room. "It cannot be done?"_

"_I didn't say that." Tsunade's smile widened and trembled as though she was tempted to laugh. "I just wanted you to know what a transfer like that would entail. If you really want her close to you that badly, it can be arranged without a problem. You'll have to give us a full day though so we can set everything up and transfer her safely over there."_

_Neji's eyes widened as he parted from the door to stare astonishingly at his hokage. A rare feeling of contentedness warmed his body at the possibility of Hinata being near him instead of at a hospital far from the compound. "And you can find a willing medic-nin to take care of her that often?"_

_This time, Tsunade did laugh. "Are you kidding? Sakura would be all over that. She adores Hinata-chan, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind in the least to spend most of her time over at the compound to take care of her. Besides that, she's getting a chance to get away from the hospital and all the crazy patients in it for as long as it takes Hinata-chan to fully recover."_

_Neji lowered his head, which allowed for the small smile riding over his features to be hidden from everyone else's view. "I…thank you, Tsunade-sama."_

"_Not a problem. Although…you can expect me to be visiting on occasion to see how she's doing and to also see how you're managing the clan. I may have no authority over clan matters, but I can give some good advice when I want to. After all, I'm running the village, aren't I?"_

* * *

Opening the door to his bedroom, Neji did his routine gaze around the room before entering. Being the Hyuga leader, he was given the largest room in the whole compound. Nothing had changed in his room except for a few rearrangements. For instance, everything he needed in his office was now located in his bedroom. It was known that the only time he left his room was to attend meetings and stroll around the compound to observe how well the clan was adjusting to the new rules he set up. Other than that, he could almost always be found in his bedroom, and the occupant on his bed was the sole reason for that.

Taking up half of his large bed was the unconscious Hinata with a stand of medical equipment on her side of the bed. She lay perfectly still on her back with her arms on her sides to reveal the different needles attached to her very pale skin. The only bandages she wore were the ones wrapped around her forehead to cover up the overused curse seal mark. Even though it had been mostly healed, there was still a slight burn marring her features that Sakura was currently working on to heal fully so no scarring would remain. Besides all that, the even breathing emitting from Hinata was enough to give the appearance that she was only sleeping peacefully. At least, that's what Neji told himself in order to provide a sense of comfort to the gnawing ache in his chest at seeing her look so sickly.

After setting his pile of documents and scrolls on his desktop, he slowly walked over to her side of the bed and gazed down at her ashen face. This also seemed to be a routine for him. Every time he would enter his room, he'd go through the same movements as if he was on autopilot. He'd lean over the top half of her body until his face was close to hers, and then he would gently caress her cheek with his thumb. During this, his silvery eyes would trace every feature of her face as if taking to memory what he already knew by heart. After retrieving his hand back to his side, he'd lean down and brush his lips ever so tenderly against her own before applying the minimalist amount of pressure, while keeping his eyes closed as if to enjoy the feel and imagine she were actually awake to receive such a kiss.

Only then would he pull away begrudgingly and remind himself that she _wasn't _awake yet, and wishing she were just might've been false hope. Neji just didn't do false hope…but Hinata did…often. Oddly enough, the "false hope" she always had usually seemed to work out well for her in the end. Maybe just once, it could work out for Neji as well…if only just once…

"Hinata…" Neji whispered against her ear while one of his hands reached over to slip into her own hand before his other hand closed over the tight hold. He moved closer until he could easily inhale her scent, which had faded somewhat over the time she had been unconscious. "I need you to wake up, Hinata…Just open your eyes…I know I don't deserve it, but please, Hinata…open your eyes for me…I haven't seen them in so long…"

Her eyelids remained closed and her breathing kept with its steady pace. There seemed to be no change at all. Then again, every time he spoke those words to her, nothing changed.

Neji continued to whisper as he squeezed her hand in an urgent plea. "I'll do anything if…if you just wake up. I'm sorry, Hinata…I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Please forgive me…Just ask of me anything you want, and I will get it for you…but please…just open your eyes…just say something…do something…_anything_…"

Still nothing…not even a twitch.

Neji's jaw clenched and his teeth ground together in frustration. "Hinata—" He hissed fiercely, but was interrupted by a firm knocking against his bedroom door. Quickly backing away from the bed, Neji faced the door with his expressionless mask back in place. "Yes?"

"Neji-san? Mind if I come in?" Sakura called from outside the door.

"No, come on in." He murmured in reply before walking over to his desk.

By the time Sakura entered the room, Neji was already working at his desk as if he had always been there, but the pink-haired medic knew without a doubt that that wasn't the case. If she had to guess, she would've assumed that he had been by Hinata's side again. Yet, he always disappears from her side whenever there might be someone else around. Despite how he may have acted around Hinata when they were alone, he was the still same old emotionless Neji around everybody else.

Sakura smiled widely and held up a roll of bandages in one hand while her other hand fisted onto her hip. "Time to change the bandages."

Neji didn't even look back at her; instead, he seemed to be completely focused on whatever documents he was looking at.

Sakura's smile turned sad at the sight, and she quickly went about her duties as Hinata's caretaker. After changing the bandages on Hinata's forehead and applying the specialized cream to help it heal, she went about her usual task of checking the unconscious girl's vitals. "Her stats are normal." She muttered as if she was informing Neji, who didn't _look _like he was paying attention at all. "Although…" she trailed off, not knowing Neji had stopped what he was doing to listen. "It looks like her heart rate went through a small acceleration in the past few minutes. I wonder what that's all about…"

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Neji's whole body tensed and a foreign feeling of hope started to warm his insides.

"Well, everything seems fine now, so…I guess I'll come back early tomorrow and check on her. Meanwhile, I think I'll head home."

That time, Neji did reply, albeit in a monosyllable. "Hn,"

Sakura sighed and put on her small smile. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Neji-san. If anything comes up, inform me right away."

"Hn,"

With a shake of her head, Sakura left the room, and in a few minutes, she would be out of the compound too.

With the medic-nin gone, Neji swiveled around in his chair until he was facing Hinata again. Turning away from her after only a minute, his eyes landed on an aged scroll sitting atop one of his bookcases. Recognizing it easily as the one his father wrote to him all those years ago, he was reminded that he hadn't actually read the letter yet. He had opened it and discovered the contract between his father and the elders, but he had never found the time to actually read what his father had written to him all those years ago. Everything had been so hectic in the past month that he had nearly forgotten about it again.

Figuring that he wasn't capable of fully concentrating on his work, he lithely walked over to his bookcase and picked up the scroll before taking a seat in one of the chairs by Hinata's bedside. Reluctantly, he opened the scroll until he was able to view the full contents of the letter. As his eyes scanned over the words, he couldn't help the small twinge of guilt he felt along with the large amount of regret he was now coming to terms with. How was it that his father always knew what to say?

_Neji, my son,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I have already passed on from this world. The truth is, I have been ill for awhile now with no hopes of truly surviving my illness. I know you must think that I died because I gave up on trying to get better. But you need to understand that it was my time to go, even though I wish I could've stayed around longer to watch you grow and become the great Hyuga leader I know you will be. _

_However, with the power of being the Hyuga Head, there comes a great amount of responsibility. I know you know this, which is why I'm going to give you a few warnings about your future leadership. First of all, do not trust the elders, for they are as deceiving as a predator can be when catching its prey. They will undoubtedly lie to you, as they have to the rest of the clan for many years. Knowing I wouldn't be around for much longer, at least not until you turned eighteen, I wanted to find a way to prove to you how deceitful the elders can be. _

_This is why in the case of my early death, I made a contract with the elders to let my brother, Hiashi, a branch member, temporarily rule the clan until you came of age. It was a binding contract, one in which they normally would've had no choice but to abide by. However, if they break that contract and do not make Hiashi temporary head of the clan, then it will be proof for you that the elders can not be trusted, because they can not trust and abide by the rules and laws you, as a leader, will make. I can only hope that they will not cause too much trouble for you._

_The second warning I will give you concerns little Hinata. You two have grown so close in just a few short years, and I continue to hope and pray that your close relationship with each other will remain steadfast throughout the years. It will be difficult, and there will be many obstacles you must fight your way through. But, if you truly love little Hinata like you're always claiming you do, then I don't doubt that you will be able to overcome those obstacles, if only for Hinata's sake. She is your precious person, Neji, and without her by your side, you will lose the humanity you were born with. _

_Protect her, Neji, for she will need it. I have done all I can do in my time on earth, but once I leave, I cannot guarantee her safety amongst the watchful eyes of the main house. Surely, you understand this no matter how old you are. Little Hinata is a threat to Hyuga tradition, and she will set the foundation to a new Hyuga clan, one that will truly live up to its title as the most noble clan in Konoha. She is important, so this is why I ask you to protect her and shield her from the cruelties that will soon envelop her. If you won't protect her for the reason of what she will bring about in the clan, then protect her because she is the only person in your life who you have loved wholeheartedly without mandatory attachment. _

_I wish there was more I could say to you, but I believe that you will need to manage the rest of your leadership through your own experience. I wish you all the luck in the world, my son, and I know you will do well and do me proud. No matter what, I do want you to know that I am proud of you and I will always be watching out for you, even though you might not be able to see me. _

_I'll be looking forward to the day I see the wedding between you and little Hinata. Make her happy, Neji…because her mere presence seems to make you happy._

_I love you, son._

_Your father,_

_Hizashi Hyuga_

Neji's throat felt tight as he rolled the scroll back up and tightened his fingers around it in a fierce grip. One could've mistaken this gesture as one of anger, but it was far from it.

He had never felt so foolish in his life. He had never felt so regretful in his life either. He couldn't help reprimanding himself about his stubborn foolishness in the past and his blind trust in that council of elders. If only he had read the letter sooner, if only he had read it the moment he received it…perhaps…perhaps none of this would've happened. Perhaps he wouldn't have put Hinata through so much. Perhaps if he had not been so foolish, Hinata would be awake and smiling right now instead of lying on a bed looking half-dead.

Dropping the scroll into his lap, Neji hunched over until his elbows were resting on the tops of his legs and his hands cradled his lowered head. His hands swept over his face and into his long brown hair before clenching onto the strands lightly. Despite the situation, he chuckled dryly. "What a fool I've been…" His eyes slowly trailed up to Hinata's body before landing on her solemn face. _And I nearly lost Hinata because of that._

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura found herself on her usual routine within Neji's bedroom, taking care of the unconscious Hinata. She was quiet and her smile had evaporated since it was really only she in the room. Apparently, Neji was out surveying the Hyuga compound with Tsunade to see how well every Hyuga was adapting to Neji's new clan setup. Sakura wanted to go see her master and hokage before the older woman left, but she still had a few more things to take care of.

Then again, she tried convincing herself, it's not like Hinata's going to go anywhere within the short span that Sakura will be gone to go say "hi" and come back. Plus, it wasn't like it'd be life-threatening to leave Hinata alone in the room; especially since Hinata had been left alone in the room many times before.

Sakura nodded to herself in confirmation as she placed her clipboard near the bedside, and walked towards the door to leave. She spared a quick glance back to her sleeping friend before leaving and closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

A sharp breath was inhaled as her fingers began to curl into her hands and her toes wiggled on the ends of her feet. Her entire body tensed and she could hear faint noises of chirping birds and an even fainter sound of feet padding along wooden floors. As her hearing adapted, she slowly blinked her eyes open and blinked a few more times until her vision focused onto a white ceiling above her.

Her body felt heavy and her eyes drooped until she forced them to open back up. Her lips parted just slightly as her tired eyes began to trail around whatever room she was in. She almost didn't recognize it at first. It certainly wasn't her room, but it did look a lot like Neji's. What she couldn't figure out at the moment was exactly how she had gotten there in the first place. What exactly had happened to land her here in Neji's bedroom of all places? And why was his office desk in the room as well?

A weak and scratchy grunt escaped from her throat as she used her hands to lift herself up into a sitting position. She was shocked by how hard that simple task was. Her arms shook until she was finally sitting up, and even then they were still trembling from the unusual strain. It was then that she took notice of the very few needles injected into her arms and connecting to the medical stand on her side of the bed. With expert fingers, she slowly removed the needles until she was free to move around. For the moment, though, she didn't want to move. With her arms resting limply in her lap, her eyes glazed over as she tried to remember what happened last.

Her mind went into overdrive as her memories were sought out until the right ones were located. Only then did her eyes widen followed by a worried gasp. Her hand flew to her forehead, absently feeling the bandages, and remembered that her curse seal had been activated, and she was so sure that she was going to die. But then…sweeping her fingers over her arms and face, she realized with astonishment that she was very much alive. Other than that, she really didn't know what else had happened to give rational cause for her being alive versus lying on the ground in a lifeless heap.

Releasing a long sigh, she licked her lips and turned to the side of the bed closest to her. Nobody was in the room, so she had no choice but to get up and find the nearest person she could, with the hope that _somebody _would tell her what was going on and what happened. With that single thought in mind, she turned and swung her weakened legs over the edge of the bed and scooted until her feet touched the cold wooden floor. With a few more pushes, she finally lifted from the bed and stood up onto her feet…only to collapse onto the ground with her hands bracing her fall.

She grunted quietly again before whimpering, and straining her weakened muscles to at least lift her upper body off the floor. She gulped and could feel her arms shaking terribly as if they were ready to give out any second. With heavy breaths from exertion, she quickly grasped onto the bed sheets in order to assist her in another attempt to sit up. What she couldn't understand was why this was so hard for her. Was she paralyzed or something? No, that couldn't be it. She could still move all of her limbs, but it felt like she had absolutely no muscle at all. She had never felt so physically weak in her life. This gave her all the more reason to wonder just what happened to her.

After what seemed like hours of trying to move around into a sitting position, the bedroom door opened and a pink-haired woman walked through, only to halt immediately upon seeing a wide awake Hinata gripping onto the bed as if her life depended on it. Panic settled in as Sakura seemed to be frozen in shock. "Hinata-chan!" she yelled as she ran towards her dark-haired friend and within a matter of seconds, her arms were supporting the female, who was leaning against her despite what she may have wanted.

Sakura readjusted her hold on Hinata so she was able to stand, but only with the support of the overly strong pink-haired medic-nin. Once they were both stable, a breathy chuckle sounded from Sakura's matching pink lips. "I can't believe it! You're really awake—I'm not dreaming, right?"

Hinata glanced over at her friend with confused eyes. "Wh…" She was shocked how scratchy her voice sounded. It was like she hadn't used it in years. "Why…w-would you th-think that…Sakura-chan?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it and smiled sadly at her shy friend.

Hinata's brows furrowed. "Wh-What happened?"

Sakura sighed deeply. "Why don't you get back in bed and I'll explain everything."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I…I'd like to walk around if…if that's okay…"

"Uh, sure…" Sakura smiled and led Hinata through the door with one of her arms still supporting her around the waist. Once they were outside the room and started walking down one hallway, Sakura asked cautiously, "So, uh…what do you remember?"

"Just that…I was getting punished by the elders and…H-Hitoshi-sama said that…my seal had to be activated until death." She gulped, trying to moisten her dry throat. Before she continued, she glanced around her and took notice that she hadn't seen anyone yet. "I remember how much it hurt…I felt like I was going to die…Actually," Her lips formed into a broken smile. "I really believed I was going to die in only a matter of seconds…Then everything went black…I'm assuming I've been unconscious since then."

Sakura scoffed. "Oh, you've been unconscious alright…"

"Wait…" Hinata felt even more confused at her friend's tone of voice. "Sakura-chan…How long ago _was_ that? How many days have I been asleep?"

Sakura's lips tightened into a thin line as they stopped outside of a familiar door. Before entering, she turned to her dark-haired friend to reply. "You want days? Honestly…You've been unconscious for a little less than forty-five days."

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. When she finally did utter something, it came out in a whisper. "What…?"

Sakura nodded and opened the door they stopped at, and stood to the side in order to help Hinata enter the room. This time, a genuine smile appeared on her face. "Everyone really missed you, Hinata-chan. I've never seen someone have so many visitors before."

Hinata looked past Sakura and realized that they had entered her own bedroom. Something was very different though. There were vases of flowers everywhere, and a few were accompanied by small stuffed animals with cards either attached to them or the flowers. Hinata had never seen her room look so colorful.

Sakura giggled. "For the first three weeks, I don't think you were left in that room alone—not even for a minute. Everyone came by and brought you flowers, but when the flowers would die, they'd just buy new ones. Ino has been getting a lot of business because of that, but she's been giving everyone discounts as long as the flowers are for you."

Hinata looked away from one of the flowers she was cradling between her fingers to stare at Sakura with a very touched expression. "Sakura-chan…why am I not in a hospital? Or…Why was I at least not in my own room? That was Neji-sama's room I was in…right?"

"Yup…" She sighed louder and crossed her arms over her chest after waiting until Hinata had sat on her bed to listen. "I'm guessing you're ready for that explanation, am I right?"

Hinata only nodded.

Sakura mimicked the nod half-heartedly and mentally wondered where to start. Why not start at the last part that Hinata remembered. "Okay…well, from what I heard—you'll have to ask Neji-san for the whole story—but, uh…while you were getting punished, Neji-san found out about it and came just in time before they could kill you. He barked out a few orders and ended up carrying you to the hospital himself. That's when I came in. Shizune-san and I were the ones who did all the healing while Tsunade-sama was getting the story from Neji-san."

Hinata lowered her head as she continued to listen.

"It turned out that due to the excessive use of the curse seal, it did a lot of work on your brain. So much so, that we were guessing you would be in a coma for months. Luckily, it didn't turn out that way. You're a quick healer, Hinata-chan, and I think everyone is going to be really grateful for that. To answer your previous question, though, Neji-san was the one who requested that you be placed in his room. He said he wanted you close by." She smiled happily for a moment before it faded. "Also...Neji-san punished the elders for what they did, so…they're not around anymore."

"What…What do you mean?" Hinata asked worriedly. "What happened to them?"

Sakura licked her lips before biting them in anxiety. "All I know is that all of them were given the curse seal mark and their bloodlines sealed away. All of them were sent to prison for life, except for that head elder guy."

"Hitoshi-sama?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he got the worst punishment. He, uh…In retribution for what he did to you, Neji-san activated his seal until he died." She shrugged and picked at the invisible lint on her shirt. "Other than that, Neji-san has been doing a lot with the clan lately. I don't know all the details, but some things have changed…for the better."

"I see…"

"That's all I know. You'll have to ask Neji-san for all the details." She paused and smiled widely before offering her hand to her friend. "So, you want to go walk around and see some people? I'm sure they're dying to see you again."

Despite what she had just heard, Hinata nodded and allowed Sakura to help her up and out of the room.

* * *

As the two women were walking through the compound, they started to approach the courtyard, and that was when Hinata finally recognized somebody she was very close to. Off in the distance, she could see him talking to a few other branch members and even a few main house members. By the time Sakura and Hinata got close, the other members left, leaving Hinata's good friend alone.

With excitement, Hinata called over to him. "Hanashi-san!"

The older man quickly turned when his name was called only for his jaw to drop in surprise. A hesitated laugh escaped his lips before he ran over to her and embraced her gently into his arms. "Hinata-san! Oh, what a breath of fresh air you are." He pulled away until it was only his hands steadying her shoulders before he looked at her strangely. "It feels like I'm dreaming. Am I really awake? Are _you_ really awake?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, yeah, she's awake alright. Believe me, I thought I was dreaming too when I found her." She paused briefly to look behind her. "Hey, uh, Hanashi-san? Can you stay with her for a bit? I'll be right back."

"Sure, it's not a problem."

"Cool. I'll be back in a minute!" She hollered as she ran off and disappeared from their sight.

Once she was gone, Hanashi took Hinata into his arms again. "It's so good to have you back, Hinata-san. You wouldn't believe how worried everyone was. A lot has changed in the clan, a lot of good things, but it still felt empty and hollow without you."

"Thank you. I missed you too, Hanashi-san." She smiled. "Sakura-chan told me that a lot has changed with the clan too. What's changed exactly?"

Another laugh emitted from the man as he swung an arm around Hinata and led her over to a bench nearby. When they were seated, he leaned over on his knees and couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his young face. "While you were in a coma, Neji-sama has been working nonstop to get this clan back to order in the way it should've been decades ago. He's been weeding all the traitors out and setting a few rules. He's making it so that there's going to be no distinction between the two houses anymore. He's been really trying to unite this clan the way his father had intended him to. This all started after you were nearly killed. You know, Hinata-san, thinking back on everything…you really set a lot of things in motion. Without you, I seriously doubt this clan would be where it is right now."

"But I didn't do anything." Hinata protested.

Hanashi only smiled softly. "You've done a lot more than anyone else in this clan could ever dream. For starters, I have a new position in the clan now. I'm considered to have a high status." His smile was beaming. "Since Neji-sama got rid of the elders, he arranged to have a new set of elders, except he says that he's not going to call us elders. We're his advisors, and we don't have any power or anything, but we certainly do have the status."

"Wait," Hinata interrupted with a slowly appearing grin. "You mean you're…?"

"Yup. I'm one of the four advisors to Neji-sama." He stated proudly. "Your father is one too, along with two older main house members that Neji-sama apparently knew from awhile ago. A mixed council…If that's not proof enough that things are changing, I don't know what is."

"That's amazing!" Hinata clasped her hands together. "I almost can't believe it."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I practically didn't believe it when Neji-sama asked me, but it's true." He trailed off into silence before a thought struck him and he turned to his younger friend with barely concealed excitement. "Oh, and another thing. You won't believe this either, and don't go telling anyone yet because only us advisors know so far."

"I won't say anything." Hinata promised.

"Okay, so…" He leaned in close to whisper. "Three weeks ago, Neji-sama told us that he's been looking through the clan archives and studying different types of sealing jutsus. He's been trying to figure out a way to remove the seal, since nobody in the clan has any idea how to do it."

Hinata really couldn't believe it. Was this really the Neji she knew? "Neji-sama…is doing all of that?"

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe. I never really noticed until now, but he's really changed a lot too." He glanced at her with a sly smirk. "I have a feeling it's all because of you, Hinata-san."

Hinata didn't know why her cheeks suddenly went aflame in embarrassment.

Before Hanashi could even laugh one more time, another loud voice filtered through the air.

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata turned around to look behind her and glowed in happiness when she caught sight of her little sister running towards her with her father following slowly behind. Both Hanashi and Hinata stood up as the other two approached—one at an unparalleled speed.

"Sakura-san was right! You are awake!" Hanabi shouted before colliding with her sister in a bone-crushing hug.

Hinata stumbled and almost fell if it weren't for her friend, who steadied her from behind. With a giggle, Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister's body and embraced her in return. "It's good to see you too, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi didn't release her grip on Hinata, but she pulled her head back to look her in the face. "It feels like it's been years, sis! Why didn't you wake up sooner?"

"Quiet, Hanabi." Hiashi scolded her as he finally stood near his oldest daughter with a relieved gleam in his eye. "She just woke up, so go easy on her for awhile. Speaking of which," He sent a reprimanding glare to Hinata. "You should be in bed still, not walking around."

"But, I'm alright, father. Honest."

"Hn," Hiashi shook his head and lightly moved Hanabi aside before swiftly picking Hinata up into his arms in a way he hadn't done since she was a child.

Hinata squeaked and struggled in his arms at first.

"That's enough, Hinata. You're going back to bed. You can get up and walk around when you're fully recovered." With that, he began to walk her back towards her own bedroom, which she hadn't stayed in for a good while.

As Hiashi walked, he tightened his grip on his daughter so that she was closer to his chest without her even noticing. Even though his facial expression revealed nothing, inwardly he was flooded with relief.

Hinata was okay. His daughter was alive. He wasn't able to protect her before, but he swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her for as long as he lived. After all, that's what fathers are for, right?

With his youngest daughter and fellow advisor following him, he briefly wondered how the Hyuga leader will take the news.

* * *

Tsunade turned away from the sight of a few Hyuga members conversing with each other without showing any care who was in what house. The sigh obviously pleased her, and she expressed it when she faced the young Hyuga Head. "Well done, Neji. I wasn't so sure you would be able to do it, but you've really done a lot. And there's also a lot of improvement too."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"It's been a little over a month and it seems like most of the Hyugas are adapting quite well to the changes. I had serious doubts that the whole 'uniting the clan' thing wouldn't work out, but I was proven wrong. It seems to me like this clan needed the change more than it led on."

"I agree. I'll admit that even I was surprised how quickly everyone adapted. It was hardly acceptable in the beginning, but I can tell that the main house members are starting to not mind anymore." Neji observed as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

Tsunade smirked. "The reason could also be that they might be afraid to go against you after how you punished those elders."

Neji matched her smirk. "I sincerely hope no one in my clan is that cowardly."

"Of course not." She chortled in amusement. "You got rid of all the Hyuga cowards, remember?"

"That I did." His smirk was victorious.

"So, on another note…How's that advisor committee going for you?"

"It's not bad at all. I chose not to give them power and only status. I figured that anytime someone other than the Hyuga leader was given power over the clan, it made way for the entire clan to be corrupted. That is not what I'm hoping to accomplish—it's what I'm hoping to fix."

"It's good you've found your values, Neji."

He grunted and whispered to himself. "It took a lot more than it should've for me to find them."

Suddenly, a pink blur ran towards them and didn't stop until she was directly in front of the duo with her hands on her knees and her breathing labored.

Neji raised a brow and Tsunade cocked her head to the side curiously. "What's the rush, Sakura?"

"T-Tsunade-sama, ma'am, I…" She panted.

Neji's eyes flashed. "What's going on? Is everything all right? Is Hinata hurt?"

Sakura took a deep breath before waving her hand and standing up to attention. When she felt she was composed enough, she smiled wearily at the two. "She's not hurt…She's awake!"

While Neji's entire body froze, Tsunade's face brightened as she clamped her hands onto Sakura's shoulders. "You're kidding! She finally woke up? But I wasn't expecting her to wake up for another four or five months!"

"I know!" Sakura agreed. "Me too! She's a lot tougher than we gave her credit for, Tsunade-sama."

"Damn straight." She chuckled. "Did you hear that, Neji? Hinata-chan is awake, and…" She trailed off when she noticed that Neji was nowhere to be seen. Both her and Sakura looked around them in all directions seeing that Neji had completely disappeared. "Now, where the hell did he run off to?"

Sakura smiled tenderly. "I think I know."

Tsunade quirked a brow at her apprentice before she started smirking again. "Of course. Come, Sakura. Let's get out of here and let the Hyugas have their day with her. We'll come back tomorrow and visit her with everyone else."

Sakura was about to nod in agreement until she heard the last part. "Everyone else? Tsunade-sama, you're going to tell everyone?"

"No, I'm not going to. I'll simply let it slip to Naruto and Ino, and let things go from there."

Not surprisingly, Sakura felt sympathetic towards Neji and Hinata, because in just a day they would be bombarded by their large group of friends. She didn't know Neji that well, but she assumed that he wouldn't be in a good and cheery mood that day. With that thought in mind, she debated whether or not she should just stay home.

* * *

With the help of using his byakugan for a few seconds, Neji was able to quickly locate Hinata after he noticed that she wasn't in his room anymore. In fact, she was in her own room this time, and she wasn't alone.

Sprinting through the hallways and corridors, Neji slowed down outside of Hinata's bedroom door and opened it hurriedly. With his hand still gripped on the edge of the door, he gazed inside and let his eyes rest on one person, and one person only.

Her eyes found his as soon as the door was pushed aside to reveal him. Their eyes locked and nothing was said between them, even as the other three Hyugas in the room kept glancing between them in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Neji took a step, but stopped when Hinata's lips curved into a small smile. "H-Hello, Neji-sama,"

His lips parted to say something, but when nothing came out, he gulped instead. Still, their eyes did not part from each other. For them, it felt like they were the only ones in the room…with nothing to really say to each other.

There was Hinata.

She was there just sitting up in her bed.

She was awake…and smiling…at him.

His mind worked on overdrive as he tried to think of something to say or do.

The tense silence made the other three feel awkward. Hiashi and Hanashi exchanged a meaningful glance and a nod. Trying to be as quiet as possible, they both stood and walked toward the bedroom door. Hiashi went out first while dragging his complaining daughter behind him as Hanashi tried to shush her from behind.

Hinata's eyes turned from Neji at that moment as she watched them leave and close the door behind them. When they were gone, she shakily looked back at him while fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "Um…N-Neji-sa—I mean…Neji? Is, um…Are you okay?" The worry was evident in not only her features, but her delicate voice as well.

Neji didn't reply; in fact, he didn't seem to do anything at first.

But, finally, he moved.

It only took him three strides to cross the room and crush his lips against hers in long forgotten passion.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not bad? Well, anyway, I need you guys to read this little note because it's kind of important.**

**First of all, I'm estimating that this fic will be over before the end of May if I keep at the pace I'm going. The dates I will be updating are still on my profile page if you didn't know that already.**

**Secondly, once this story is finished, I will be starting up my ItaHina one I have planned. If any of you like my writing, then go to my profile page and take a look at all of my upcoming stories. They're not finished, but I have the first couple chapters of each one of them done. So, here's the deal. I can either update only one story until it's completed, then start up on another…Or, I can just put all of them up and update them at a much slower pace. It's your choice cause I can't decide.**

**Lastly! This is in regards to Possession! I have been debating with myself over and over on this issue of adding a lemon to this story. Plain and simple, if you're interested, say so. If not, then tell me. I need your opinion before I even get started on the next chapter.**

**So, Please Review! It's important!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Almost There

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

**Lemon Note: **_**There is no lemon in this chapter, but the beginning is a little…citrusy? I don't know. It's something all right, but I wouldn't count it as a lemon or lime. It's just…there. So, yeah, make sure you read the note at the end of the chapter regarding the lemon I had you all review about. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Almost There**

Hinata's eyes were open wide in surprise at what Neji had done. She had simply asked him if he was all right when he wasn't saying anything and only staring at her. Not even a minute after that did he cross the room fluidly only to crush his lips against hers in a passionate kiss she had not received since she arrived back at the compound after two years of being gone. However, there was a difference between the two kisses. The way Neji kissed her at the moment, she could practically feel the amount of longing he put into it.

His lips massaged her own for a few seconds while one of his hands moved to cup her cheek and the other wound its way behind her back. Pretty soon, Hinata allowed her eyelids to close in acceptance. Not knowing what to do with her hands at first, she decided to rest them on his chest, allowing her fingers to clench onto the fabric of his clothes.

Neji broke away from her and began leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to any other part of her face and neck he could find. Every time his lips would leave her skin, he would mutter a short "I'm sorry" before continuing with his ministrations.

This surprised Hinata, which in turn, made her eyes open and gaze blankly at the wall ahead of her. Her brows furrowed in confusion before she moved to hold his face in her hands. She brought his face up to meet hers so she could stare into his eyes with all sincerity. "Neji…Why are you apologizing?" She asked in a whisper.

He gulped quietly and brushed his knuckles against her pale cheek. "For everything…" He paused and averted his eyes to another part of the room. Even if it was Hinata he was apologizing to, it was still difficult for him to apologize at all. It was such a hit to his pride, but he knew it had to be done if he wanted to rebuild what he had so viciously destroyed with Hinata. "I'm sorry for not believing you about the elders."

Her brow rose as her hands fell from his face into her lap.

He scoffed. "Even that idiotic Hideki knew, but I was fool enough to turn a blind eye to it all."

Just as Neji had done, Hinata averted her eyes from his face and chose to stare blankly into her lap instead.

With a shake of his head, he lowered his gaze and tightened his lips into a thin line of frustration. "I'm sorry for involving you in matters that didn't concern you. I'm sorry for not protecting you against the elders like I should have. I'm sorry for not anticipating what the elders would be up to."

Hinata finally looked up into his face with sympathy. She obviously knew how hard this was for him, and she never asked for his apologies. She knew he was sorry for the past, for she could see it in his eyes sometimes, so she thought that there was no reason for him to verbalize it. But, there he was…_verbally _apologizing for his past mistakes—some he had no power over. It was immensely shocking, but also managed to put a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for not realizing that Izanami could've been apart of it. I'm sorry…for a lot of things I don't think I have time to say. Most of all, though…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past. I'm sorry for hurting you like I know I have, and I'm sorry for not—" His eyes widened as his body seemed to freeze from the shock of what had just occurred, and was _still _occurring.

He couldn't even finish what he had planned out to say, because apparently, Hinata didn't want to hear it. Otherwise, why else would her delicate lips be pressed to his, along with her soft and gentle hands holding his face close to hers?

She backed away after only a few seconds, which wasn't long enough for Neji to snap out of his shock and realize completely what had just happened. Hinata smiled softly at the tight-mouthed Neji. "Please don't apologize to me, Neji."

"But I need to. It's only right—I…" He cleared his throat and tried everything to just keep his stoic mask in place, though it was failing incredibly. "I want your forgiveness, Hinata."

Her smile widened as a silent giggle swept past her lips. Before answering, she moved closer to him and trailed her fingers from the corner of his forehead to the point of his chin. "I already forgave you a long time ago…"

Neji was dumbfounded, and it was obvious in his expression. His head shook just slightly. "Why?"

Her mouth opened before closing tightly. She bit down on her lip and shifted her gaze away from him as a light blush painted her cheeks. "B-Because I…I-I…um…" _Because I love you. _Unfortunately, those simple words didn't seem to want to leave her mouth. Instead, she breathed in deeply before smiling with slight amusement. "I can't seem to stay angry at you for very long."

He chuckled below his breath before resting his forehead against hers and letting his fingers run through her dark locks. "Don't worry. The feeling's mutual."

Hinata joined him in his laughter as she began to hesitantly stroke her fingertips over his face. "You've changed, Neji."

"Hm," He backed away from her slowly. "I'm sure it would never have come to any of this if I had read that letter as soon as I received it."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "Letter?"

"The letter my father wrote to me before he died. Your father gave it to me to read after the Chunin exam finals." He paused. "Maybe if I had read it then, I would've began changing the Hyuga clan immediately instead of just in the past month."

"Sakura-chan and Hanashi-san told me that you have been changing the clan."

He nodded shortly before giving her a light smirk. "Curious for details?"

She blushed and lowered her gaze before nodding timidly, which in turn made Neji chuckle again.

He didn't begin until his stoic mask was back in place; in contradiction, his eyes gazed softly into her own. "I managed to get there just in time before the curse seal activation killed you. You passed out, but you weren't dead, and for that I am grateful. After taking you to the hospital, I met with the elders in the pretense of a trial. They were indefinitely punished for their actions not only against you, but also my father and I. It turned out that going against my wishes to punish you wasn't their only crime against the clan. They also refused the dying wishes of my father, which stated that your father was to be the temporary head of the clan until I came of age to take over."

"He was?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, but the elders destroyed the document they were given, which seemingly appeared that it never existed in the first place. When I read my father's letter, attached was the original copy of the contract. They were punished for that as well as for trying to give you the death sentence for unjustified reasons along with not seeking my approval. By the way, I thought I should talk to you about the misunderstanding that led to what happened a month ago."

"Oh?" She was confused as to what misunderstanding he was talking about.

"I was told the reason why you got angry and insulted me that day." He answered. "About the arranged marriage…"

"Oh…" Her face brightened in realization. "Um…Hanabi-chan…told me that it was a misunderstanding. She tried to talk to me about it before you got here."

His brows knotted together. "What did she tell you?"

Hinata bit down on her lip as she focused her gaze on her fiddling fingers. "Just that it was a set up, and that I was tricked by the elders and Izanami-san."

"That's true." He muttered solemnly.

She shook her head and met his gaze again. "But, I don't see how it could've been. I mean…Hanabi-chan wouldn't lie about something like that, and…She acted like it was something she really heard, so I just…Hanabi-chan didn't get to explain all of it, so I'm a little confused about it."

Neji nodded slowly. "I was confused about it when it happened, but after listening to what your sister said and tying all the information together, I'm pretty sure I figured it out. Essentially, it was all planned out by the elders, and Izanami was their tool. Beforehand, the elders wanted to meet with me about an issue that didn't seem to be a big deal since it's been occurring in the clan for decades." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "They were saying that I needed to arrange a marriage for myself within a short time span, as was part of tradition. I fought with them on it, though. I told them that I wouldn't marry unless it was to you and no one else, branch member or otherwise."

The shock was plainly written on Hinata's face, and she wondered if Neji was able to hear the quickening of her heart beat. If he didn't, she was sure he definitely saw the heat rise to her cheeks in a blush.

Neji wasn't facing Hinata during her expression change, which was made evident when he cursed under his breath while glancing angrily out her bedroom window. "I should've realized it then. They didn't seem to even care that I wanted to marry you, a branch member, which should've made them argue with me on it. It was forbidden for a main house member to marry someone from the lower branch, and they acted as if it was completely fine. The only condition they had was that it had to happen soon. After that, I left." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "From what your sister told me, that was the part that she overheard. Izanami must've been told to come and find you and make things worse. I suppose she was told to do whatever it took to get a rise out of you and say or do something that went against the main house, preferably me."

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "It worked…"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment as he watched the saddening solemnity wash over her face. It still amazed him how easily it was for her to express even the simplest emotion without even bothering to restrain it. It was a trait that was considered weak in the shinobi world, but he wouldn't change that on Hinata no matter what the cost. It was her ability to express emotion so easily and deeply that made him fall for her in the first place. He almost wanted to laugh about how it didn't really make that much sense to him.

"What…happened next?" Hinata asked, jarring Neji out of his short reverie.

Neji was silent for a minute before beginning. "Well, like I said, I punished the elders and Izanami for what they did. Afterwards—"

"Um," Hinata quietly interrupted, as Neji raised a brow in question. "If you don't mind me asking…What were…their punishments?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as if analyzing whether he should tell Hinata or not. "The punishments were justified…" He answered slowly only to sigh deeply when he was able to see that it wasn't a satisfactory answer for Hinata, even though she only looked down with a nod. Therefore, he decided to elaborate, but edit his words carefully as he went. "All of their byakugans were sealed away from any further usage in the future. The elders each received the curse seal mark, but only one of theirs was activated." He glanced at Hinata to gauge her reaction before continuing.

Hinata didn't say or do anything, other than stare at her lap in sympathy and kindness only she could possess after what had happened to her.

"I activated Hitoshi's seal until death." He watched as Hinata's face turned up to him with eyes wide. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke before she could say anything. "It was retribution for what he did to you, and it was my choice on how to punish him."

Hinata opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and averted her gaze elsewhere.

Neji continued. "The other elders were sent to the shinobi prison for life, as was Izanami."

Once again, Hinata turned to face Neji with those same wide eyes of shock, but this time she spoke with urgency. "You sent Izanami-san to prison for life?"

"Yes, she was an accomplice, so it was—"

"No, it wasn't her fault, Neji." Hinata defended. "She didn't know that the elders were planning to kill me. She just thought that they were planning to banish me, not murder me—I swear to you. Please, Neji…please lessen her punishment."

"No," Neji retorted in disgust. "Absolutely not, Hinata. Are you insane? Did you not hear what I just said? She was an accomplice to the elders. Whether she was ignorant or not isn't an excuse. She made herself willing to be the elders' tool, so she was punished for it."

Hinata leaned forward and grasped onto Neji's hands as her innocent eyes gazed pleadingly into his own. "Please, Neji, there must be something you can do. Izanami-san doesn't deserve to stay in prison for her entire life. She didn't really do anything—"

"Didn't do anything?" Neji repeated in that same angry voice. "She very nearly got you killed. As far as I'm concerned, she got off easy in her punishment, and you want to _lessen _that? Don't be ridiculous."

"But she didn't know."

"Ignorance…or not," Neji murmured with threat, even though his anger wasn't meant to be directed at Hinata. The whole subject of her near-death experience seemed to always put him on edge no matter who brought it up. "She was apart of that plan to kill you. Without her, none of that would've happened." He edged closer to her until they were only a breath away. "Her punishment remains. There will be no lessening and that's final."

A crease formed in-between Hinata's eyebrows before she lowered her head, allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes. Her body slouched over and her hair formed a curtain around her face.

Neji snorted silently while shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the recently brought-up anger. "I really don't understand you sometimes." He exhaled deeply while massaging the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

Hinata looked up at him in silent surprise.

Neji was still not looking at her. "I don't understand how you can forgive someone for what they've done to you. They can try to take your life, and come quite close to doing so, and you _still _forgive them as if it never happened at all. I just don't understand you at all…"

Hinata furrowed her brows at his despairing tone. Biting her lip again, she hesitantly reached her hand over until it rested gently against his cheek.

Her touch alone managed to awaken him from his stupor of despair and focus on her instead. Only this time, he was the one who was looking somewhat confused at her actions.

Nonetheless, Hinata continued bravely with the intention to finally show Neji how she felt, since she had a hard time saying it at the moment. With every amount of courage she possessed, her eyes followed her fingers as they traced the features of his face, down his strong neck, over his broad shoulders, and further down to his muscular chest and stomach.

Neji gulped and moved towards the clasps of his top to remove it entirely. While Hinata's fingers stayed drifting over his lower stomach, Neji removed his top, discarding it to the side of the bed. He smirked as he watched Hinata's eyes involuntarily sweep over every feature of his body before a bright blush stole over her cheeks. His smirk turned slowly into a smile as he grasped her hand and placed it over his chest while gazing with a silent plea into her eyes.

Catching onto what he wanted, Hinata smiled softly and released her hand from Neji's before she began tracing every curve and defined line from his lean muscles. Not long after, she began to use her other hand for the same process.

Feeling Hinata's tender fingers glide over his skin, Neji closed his eyes and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning, for this was the first time that Hinata had willingly touched him without him starting the initiative.

It was like Hinata had wandered into a dream-like state. She was getting so enthralled in tracing every curve of his chest and stomach that she didn't take notice of how much lower she was gliding until her fingertips reached the hem of Neji's pants.

Neji gasped quietly and quickly grasped onto her hands before they moved any further.

Hinata looked up at him in shock as if she just awoke from a daydream. When she realized how close she was to…A very dark blush appeared on her face. After lowering her head in embarrassment, she mumbled a quiet apology.

The corner of Neji's lips quirked upward in amusement as he lifted her chin up with his fingers. When her eyes finally found his, his entire face seemed to soften. "It's fine, Hinata." His hand moved to stroke her face tenderly. "Don't move."

She tilted her head in question.

"Trust me." Was all he muttered in order to pacify her.

Fortunately for him, it worked. Hinata's features relaxed and she sat upright in her bed with Neji sitting across from her at a very short distance.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and watched intently until her eyes closed and she willingly fell into his touch. Not wanting to wait any longer, Neji maneuvered her until she was laying on her back with him laying slightly off to the side with half of his body hovering over her. His elbow was the only limb holding him up.

With half-lidded eyes, Neji leaned over her until his lips rested against her pulse point on her neck. While his hand moved to her back to unbutton her hospital gown, he smiled at being able to detect how fast her heart was beating from his touches alone.

When Hinata heard more than felt the buttons being unsnapped, she gasped and opened her eyes in panic. All Neji had to do was place a gentle kiss against her neck and whisper soothingly. "Shh, trust me, Hinata."

Nodding to herself, Hinata closed her eyes once again and kept her hands busy by clasping onto the sheets below her.

Neji sucked sensually on her pulse point as he continued to unbutton her gown. When he had reached the last one, he lifted up and slowly slid her gown off her shoulders until it was resting at her waist. Revealed to him was a sight he had never found more beautiful. Despite her still being covered with her bra, her curves alone and the way her chest heaved with every breath she inhaled and exhaled was enough to make the smile on Neji's lips grow.

Seeing Neji stare so intensely at her body, Hinata self-consciously wrapped her arms around her chest, making sure to hide as much of her breasts as she could.

Neji's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes gazed elsewhere, and her cheeks seemed to be burning lightly. "I, um…Uh…I just…well…um…"

Neji chuckled under his breath as he slowly began removing her arms to place them at her sides. Feeling her resistance, he leaned over until his mouth was near her ear. "You're beautiful, Hinata…I've always thought so… So, don't be embarrassed."

Eventually, Hinata smiled and nodded uncertainly. Relaxing her hands by her sides, she waited to allow Neji to continue his ministrations.

Seeing her being submissive, Neji smirked softly. "See? We're even now. Both topless."

Hinata giggled and moved to hold onto one of his hands. She led his hand to a certain spot under her back. With a smile, she shook her head. "Not yet."

Neji felt her bra clasp beneath his fingertips and immediately knew what she was implying. Ridding himself of the shock he knew he had, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his before unclasping her bra and eagerly removing it from her chest.

Hinata ignored the feeling of her bra being discarded, and instead timidly placed her hands on Neji's shoulders before deepening the kiss he initiated. However, as soon as her breasts were uncovered, Neji backed away from her to gaze in wonder at Hinata's naked upper body. She was tempted to try to cover herself up again, but remembered what Neji had told her, which allowed for her hands to remain on his shoulders. She did, however, bite her lip and blush another dark shade in embarrassment.

Neji smiled and lowered his body on top of hers, his lips a mere breath away from hers. With his lips moving against hers, he murmured so only she would hear. "I was right…You are beautiful."

Hinata could feel her heart beat even faster, and before she even thought about it, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck causing their lips to crush together. Feeling Neji's persistent tongue caress her lips, Hinata reluctantly opened her mouth, giving him permission to enter.

When it was time to breath, Hinata turned her head and gasped for air while Neji simply began leaving a trail of feather-light kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her collarbone. Even then, he continued going further down her body until Hinata could feel the light touch of his lips upon her breasts. Sharply inhaling, Hinata's entire body seemed to tense in unfamiliar pleasure. Her hands clenched onto his shoulders tightly as she forcefully closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

Despite how much Neji was enjoying the reactions Hinata was giving him, he pulled back until he was balancing himself on his elbows above her. He watched as she slowly calmed and opened her eyes to stare at him in confusion. "Neji…?"

He smiled and bent over to deliver a quick kiss to her sensuous lips. "We should continue this when you're better rested. You've just woken up from being in a coma for over a month, so I shouldn't be pushing such…activities upon you yet…as much as I've been dying to do so for years."

The blush couldn't seem to disappear from her cheeks, and she was back to biting on her lip while nodding in agreement. All too suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, which earned her a quirked brow from the man atop of her. "I…I a-agree…I think we…should stop now."

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Um…It's just…I kind of feel…gross."  
The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Gross?"

She nodded fervently. "I haven't bathed in over a month…or brushed my teeth…I haven't done anything!"

By this time, Neji was laughing heartily. Breaking off from his laughter, he bent back over to glide his nose over her inflamed cheeks. "You look…smell…and taste perfectly fine to me."

"But I—"

"Haruno-san has been taking very good care of you. Do you really think she would let you go a day without bathing or brushing your teeth? In fact, she wouldn't let you go for a few hours without her brushing your hair. I think she actually enjoyed taking care of you all the time."

"Oh…" Hinata slowly smiled. "I'll have to do something very special for Sakura-chan next time I see her."

Neji nodded. "I am greatly in debt to her for all she has done. Her and Tsunade-sama."

Hinata's head tilted as her smile became softer to match her eyes. Slowly, she lifted her hand towards his face and caressed his cheek with her delicate fingers. "You really have changed, Neji…"

"Hn," He smirked and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I went without seeing your face, hearing your voice, seeing you take care of your garden for two years. For a little over a month, I could see you, but you wouldn't move, speak, open your eyes…nothing. That feeling of loss and desperation…" He leaned up to gaze intensely into her smoky eyes. "I never want to feel that again. But…It was definitely enough to change my perspective on things and clear my view to show me what was really happening right under my nose."

Hinata shyly lifted herself until her lips were touching his lightly. "I'm glad…"

He grunted before claiming her lips more passionately.

Before Neji could even settle himself comfortably on top of Hinata, there was an abrupt knocking on Hinata's bedroom door before it opened revealing a young Hyuga girl. "Hey, sis, did you want to—" Hanabi yelped and widened her eyes at seeing the half-naked Neji hovering over her half-naked sister.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata exclaimed in embarrassment before covering herself up with a sheet and trying to hide behind Neji.

The said man simply turned until Hinata was safely hidden behind his back, and stared coolly at the intruder. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh! Neji-sama, I didn't know you were in here still. I'm sorry! Sorry, Hina-chan! I'm so sorry! I'll just be leaving now—Oh God…" Just as quickly as Hanabi had entered, she left while slamming the door behind her.

Neji sighed deeply once she had departed, and removed himself from the bed. While he was finding his top, Hinata had snapped her bra back into place before dressing herself back into her gown silently.

Picking up his top from the floor, Neji stood back up and stared at the yawning Hinata, sitting upright in her bed. She blinked rapidly and sniffed before turning her attention to the still half-clothed Neji.

Neji smirked and walked towards her steadily. "Why don't you sleep and join me for dinner later on?"

She smiled tiredly and nodded. "As long as you promise to tell me what you changed in the clan, since…we didn't really get to that part…"

Neji chuckled at her red face before resting his lips against hers. The mere fact that she was actually responding to his kisses was enough to make him want to remember that feeling for all eternity. For the past month, her lips had felt cold and dead to his touch, but now they were alive and accepting. He had never felt such warmth in his chest solely because of kissing. Then again, he had to remind himself that he was kissing Hinata, who had always been special to him; more so than all the other women he knew combined. "Dinner…at seven. I'll have someone come get you and escort you to the room we will be dining in."

"Okay."

Just looking at her smile at him made something pull at his heart, something that begged for him not to leave her side, and he had no room to argue with whatever it was. However, seeing her eyes slowly drooping, he knew he should leave her alone and just wait some hours before seeing her again. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

Giving her another longing kiss, he dispersed from the room, but not before making sure all his clothes were back in order.

* * *

Hinata had been asleep for a little over three hours, giving Neji time to idle away at the research on his desk. He had been scrawling down notes from the many scrolls he had found archived away within the Hyuga compound, and after sighing deeply, he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His brows were furrowed in thought, and his eyes emanated pure exhaustion. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even nearly over yet.

He swiveled in his chair lazily while letting his eyes drift over the many documents cluttering his desktop. Off on one corner of his desk, he briefly glanced over the open scroll that was given to him from his father. Instead of locking the letter away, he had decided to place it on his desk where his eyes would always be able to find it in reassurance.

Massaging his forehead, it didn't seem to deter Neji when there was a knocking at his door. Without halting his massaging, he called to his visitor. "Come in."

Hiashi Hyuga walked through the doorway silently and closed the door behind him. "Neji-sama," He greeted with a bow before walking closer, but stopping a few feet from Neji's desk.

"Uncle," Neji greeted in return, facing the older man with tired eyes. "What do you need?"

Hiashi didn't move or say anything, but let his own Hyuga eyes drift over the clan leader's cluttered desk before finally catching sight of the familiar scroll from his twin brother. His eyes widened slightly. "I see you've finally read that letter from your father."

Neji nodded absently, already knowing that that wasn't what his uncle had wanted to really talk about. "It provided great insight."

"As it should." Hiashi returned his gaze to his nephew without any emotion taking over his features. "The letter I received did, as well as the one given to Hinata, I'm sure."

Neji raised a surprised brow. "My father wrote a letter to Hinata?"

Hiashi nodded shortly. "If I'm not mistaken, she read her letter before Hizashi's funeral."

"Does she still have it?" Neji inquired curiously, suddenly wanting to read what his father said to his Hinata.

Hiashi merely nodded again. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"I'll have to ask her about it later…" Neji murmured to himself before staring intently at the other man again. "Is that all you came in here to talk about?"

Hiashi lowered his head as a ghost of a smile danced over his thin lips. "No…far from it."

"Well, what is it?" Neji's impatience was clearly heard from his tone, whether he meant it or not.

All at once, Hiashi gave Neji a stern glare with a hidden threat laced within, which unsurprisingly shocked the younger man. "Putting aside the fact that you are of a higher status than I, I am still a father. Hanabi has told me of what she saw this afternoon, so I can only assume that you and Hinata are…serious…about each other."

In normal circumstances, the sight of an overprotective Hiashi would've been comical. Neji would've laughed if he wasn't being glared at so harshly. "Your assumption is correct."

Hiashi nodded stiffly and his jaw tensed uncomfortably. "I just want to make a few things clear before I leave, so I will never have to talk to you about this again."

This time, Neji allowed his amusement to slip through by way of a smirk. "All right…"

"I know you are a man now and you have certain…needs, just as Hinata is a grown woman, and does not need me to run her life or make decisions for her. However," Hiashi held up his forefinger as if he were teaching a lesson—very nervously. "I will not condone any further sexual acts taken with my daughter until you two are wed. Hinata deserves that much."

"I agree." Neji was still smirking widely. "Which is why I thought I should seek your approval before I propose to Hinata."

Hiashi's eyebrows rose in shock. "When are you planning to do this?"

Neji shrugged. "I was thinking about bringing it up tonight at dinner."

"So soon?"

Neji's smirk vanished as his entire form turned more pensive and solemn. "Believe me, uncle…It does not seem 'so soon' at all. I have waited for this for years…and now I finally have my chance, and I'm not going to let it slip by me."

Slowly, an accepting smile graced the older Hyuga's mouth. "Well, I think I can finally trust my daughter in your care. It has taken awhile for me to believe you are worthy of her, only to realize it wasn't up to me. You were always worthy in Hinata's eyes, and that's reason enough for me to give you my approval in taking my daughter's hand in marriage." He paused seeing a warmth shine through his nephew's features. "I have one condition, though."

Neji regained all seriousness as his brows furrowed in anticipation for what this 'condition' was. "Yes?"

Hiashi licked his lips and turned his gaze to stare at a part of the wall near him. With his hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed, he muttered one simple request. "Make her happy."

Neji's face softened in understanding.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "I'm sure you understand how difficult it is seeing her without a smile on her face…a genuine smile."

"I do." Neji replied quietly.

"Then you have no objection to my request?"

Neji released a chuckle under his breath. "Of course not. You are welcome to do with me what you will if there goes a day when she is not happy."

"I'll remember you said that." Another fatherly threat.

"As will I." Neji grudgingly added.

The branch leader and advisor cleared his throat again before bowing respectfully. "I have nothing further to say other than I wish you luck tonight. Until tomorrow, Neji-sama."

"Until tomorrow." Neji nodded and watched as his uncle and hopefully future father-in-law left his room in a few simple strides.

Turning back to his research, Neji couldn't wipe the impatient smile from his face as he counted down the minutes until he was to have dinner with Hinata.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. I know it's not as long as my most recent chapters, but it's winding down to the end now, and I think the next chapter will be the last. Don't take my word for it—I'm just assuming since it's not written out and only in my head.**

**Also, as for the lemon, there will be one and I will give warning for it for those who don't want to read it. Most of you asked for one, so that made my decision for me. Thank you for your opinions and I'll see you all next update!**

**Please Review!**


	32. Coming Together

**Author Note: **Okay, so this is not the last chapter. As I was writing, I had it all outlined and realized that it's going to be extremely long. So, I decided to cut it down into two separate chapters. I'm still working on the end of it, so that'll be finished pretty soon. I didn't want you guys to wait forever, so I thought I'd just put up what I have right now and update in a few days with the other half. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!

**Warning: I'm tying up loose ends, so expect necessary fluff and corny-ness, as well as lots of dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Coming Together**

Neji reclined lazily before the dining table in a smaller version of one of his many dining rooms in the compound. His facial expression was impassive, his eyes appeared bored, and one of his hands was resting on the tabletop, allowing his fingers to drum against the thick mahogany wood. The simultaneous thudding against the table was the only noise present in the room, other than Neji's breathing.

The room was dimly lighted with only candles standing as the type of illumination, along with the rays of the moon from outside the only window. The light reflected off of the polished table, and cast an eerie glow where the candlelight could not reach.

Inhaling deeply, Neji turned his attention away from his rhythmically moving fingers and stared blankly at the entrance door into the room. So far, he had been waiting for only ten minutes for Hinata to show up. He had sent an escort to go get her, and she should've arrived by now.

Sighing more deeply, he leaned forward until his elbows were propped on the table and his hands were entwined in front of his face, with only his pale eyes peeking over. A quick knock sounded at a thinner door placed opposite of the entrance door to the room. The thinner door linked to a private kitchen, meant especially for the dining room the Hyuga leader was occupying.

After the few knocks, a young male branch member, the kitchen steward, entered the room and bowed before his leader. "Neji-sama, the meal is finished. Would you like us to bring it out now?"

"No," Neji replied monotonously. "Hinata isn't here yet."

The man glanced around the room before meeting eyes with his leader again. "I understand. When would you like the meal to be brought out, then?"

Neji opened his mouth to reply sternly, but another knocking sounded, except it was at the entrance door to the room. He muttered a quick "Come in" before the door was opened, revealing Hiashi Hyuga's expressionless face.

"Neji-sama," he greeted coolly.

"Uncle," Neji nodded. "What do you need?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just escorting my daughter." With that, he pushed the door open further, revealing the timid woman with her father's arm linked around her waist as if to hold her steady. Hinata was blushing with her head lowered in embarrassment.

Neji immediately stood, although it didn't do any good since Hiashi was the one to lead his daughter to her seat at the table.

As Hinata was sitting down, a childish frown marred her features. "I'm fine, father, really."

"Hn,"

Neji furrowed his brows skeptically. "I sent out an escort for you, Hinata. Did he not show?"

Before Hinata could even attempt to open her mouth and force sounds to come out, her father beat her to it with an upset tone of voice. "He probably did, but Hinata wasn't in her room to find out. She foolishly decided to walk here on her own. If I hadn't have happened by and saw her, she would've fallen off the side of the walkway and fractured a few bones, which is not something she needs right now."

"I would've been fine, father." Hinata protested quietly. "I just…almost…tripped is all."

Hiashi grunted derisively. "Either way, you have just woken from a coma, which means you are not in any shape to be trotting around the compound as if you were never injured in the first place."

Hinata sighed inaudibly. "It was nothing, father. Honest. I was just—"

"Just nothing. Until Tsunade-sama herself tells us that you are allowed to walk around on your own, then I will make sure that you have an escort with you at all times."

"But father, that's—"

"Enough, Hinata. My decision is final. On that note," The older Hyuga turned to his nephew, who was standing near him, mirroring the same expression he was wearing when talking about the chance of Hinata falling. "Neji-sama, would you be able to escort her back to her room afterwards? Or would you prefer me to?"

Neji shook his head. "I'll do it."

Hiashi's lips twitched upwards. "Thank you, Neji-sama, and…please take care of her."

"Of course."

The two men nodded to each other before Hiashi left the room, and Neji walked over to take his seat near Hinata. Only then did he take notice that the steward was still in the room, waiting for orders.

Neji motioned to him. "You can bring in the food now."

"As you wish, Neji-sama." The man bowed with a smile before smiling wider when he met eyes with Hinata. Just as fast, he departed the room, leaving the two alone.

The silence only lingered for as long as it took Neji to lightly smirk at the timid woman near him. "So, what did you trip over?"

Her attention snapped up to him with slightly widened eyes as well as a light blush dusting her cheeks. "I _almost _tripped and…" her blush grew darker as she averted her gaze down to her lap. "I wasn't paying attention and…well I…it's just…I don't have all my strength back, so…"

Neji's smirk widened before he interrupted her nonsensical rambling. "Let me guess. You tripped over your own feet."

Hinata didn't nod or agree, but the intensifying blush decorating her face was a good enough answer for Neji. "Don't worry about it. You'll get your strength back soon enough…just not on the day that you awake from your coma. That would be _too _soon."

Hinata bit her lip as her blush desisted, only to be replaced by a pouting frown. "Yes, but father shouldn't have reacted that way…It wasn't like I couldn't catch myself if I did fall…"

Neji matched her frown, but his was more serious. "Personally, I think your father had every right to react like that. You _were _being foolish about walking here on your own. If you do this again, I just might have to—"

Hinata leaned forward to protest. "I'm not that weak, Neji." Her quiet outburst was enough to silence him, but his scowl remained present. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, and I don't like that you and my father keep insinuating that I'm still some little weak girl—"

"I never said that, Hinata." Neji interrupted with a venomous hiss. "I wasn't implying that you are not capable of handling yourself, and I seriously doubt your father was implying that either. Regardless of the past and how anyone might've viewed you, keep in mind that no one views you as weak anymore. It's not your nature and you're probably not used to it coming from the Hyuga, but don't bite our heads off for worrying about you and wanting to protect you…even when you accidentally trip over your own feet."

Hinata's head lowered in shame until her hair formed a curtain on the sides of her face, along with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Sorry…" She murmured delicately.

Neji sighed audibly and massaged his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "Stop apologizing to me. You have nothing to apologize for." He sighed again more loudly and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I should be apologizing, not you. So…I apologize for, uh…raising my voice to you…I guess…"

All too suddenly, Hinata was smiling softly followed by a few giggles.

Neji glanced up at her with a confused raised brow to match his dangerously narrowed eyes. "What?"

Hinata closed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter before shaking her head. "Sorry, Neji…It's just…It's so strange to see you apologizing…and…" She giggled more soundly. "You really do look like you hate doing it."

He closed his eyes contently while his lips formed into an amused smile-smirk hybrid.

The temporary silence of the moment was broken by the many staff members of the kitchen walking in, carrying their own tray of food to deliver to the table. Hinata watched with amazement as more and more food seemed to be placed on the table in front of her and Neji. Where it all came from she had no idea. What made her eyes widen and throat clench into a gulp was the wonder if she was even capable of eating her share of the amount of food present. Her shifty and uncertain gaze fell on Neji, who returned her gaze with two elegantly knotted brows. It appeared that he was confused as well, even though he clearly hid it better than her. "Neji…?" she whispered in question.

Neji turned from her and faced the kitchen steward. By this time, the other staff members had returned into the kitchen. Once Neji received the steward's attention, he leaned on his elbow over the table just as the other man was leaning closer to hear more clearly the orders from his leader. "Yes, Neji-sama? Is there a problem?"

"Were you not aware that it was only going to be Hinata joining me for dinner?"

The steward fumbled for a minute. "Uh, well…of course, Neji-sama."

Neji nodded once before motioning to the table covered with food trays. "I do not remember giving you the impression that I or Hinata is a heavy eater. There is enough food here to feed half this clan. Just what are you implying by bringing out this much?"

"Neji," Hinata scolded him lightly with that delicately sweet voice of hers. However, Neji kept his gaze solely on the head of his kitchen staff.

The man bowed lowly to his lord. "Please, Neji-sama, it was not meant to be an insult to you or Hinata-san. It's just that…"

"Yes?" Neji was waiting impatiently for something Hinata knew he was overreacting about.

The steward lifted slightly until he was glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "Pardon our boldness, Neji-sama, but…when we received word that Hinata-san has finally awoken and was going to be dining with you…we could not resist making our best dishes in honor of her 'return'." He paused for only a second to gather his breath. "Hinata-san is a great treasure to us, my lord. And, this is the best way we know how to welcome her back properly. If you'd like, we can return the food and cook whatever meal you feel like."

Neji opened his mouth to reply in a bored tone of voice before Hinata beat him to it. She smiled brightly at the man. "It's fine. Please don't bother yourself." She bit her lip and glanced at all the food with a hidden anxiety. "It all looks delicious, so please don't take it away."

"Hinata-san…" A slow appreciative smile curved the man's lips.

Neji cradled the side of his face in the palm of his hand, while his eyes gazed intensely at the woman near him. Sensing that it was cue for him to dismiss the steward, he looked at him with authoritative silver orbs. "We'll eat what we can. Whatever's left, you can store for tomorrow. Leftovers for lunch wouldn't be so bad as long as it is alright with Hinata."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head, not really hearing the last of what Neji said.

The corner of his mouth twisted upwards before he answered her with that strange intensity and heat in his usually expressionless eyes. "Will you join me for lunch tomorrow? That is, if you don't mind leftovers."

Hinata's face was blank for a moment before she shook her head inwardly and smiled at Neji gently. "Of course I'll join you, no matter what kind of food is being served, even though I know it'll be delicious."

The steward felt humbled in Hinata's presence and expressed it quietly. "You flatter me, Hinata-san. We all know that no cooking here competes with yours."

Hinata was beaming in embarrassment at the compliment, but thanked the man anyway.

Neji, starting to not like the reactions being evoked in Hinata by his steward, decided to quickly end it with a simple dismissal so he and Hinata could eat. The man only bowed respectfully and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Neji alone with Hinata once again. The only difference this time was that they both were able to keep their hands busy by eating the many dishes of food laid out for them; the amount was still overwhelming. Even Hinata, who was used to Naruto's eating habits, was shocked at just how much food the chefs had expected her and Neji to eat.

Not surprisingly, it was Neji who spoke first after he had swallowed an adequate amount of rice. "I never realized just how liked you are in the branch house. It seems like they all hold you in high regard."

Hinata glanced up at him while chewing on some grilled meat. After swallowing, her gaze returned shyly to the food set before her. "I've…spent a lot of time with my fellow branch members. Over the years, we all…became quite close. They truly are my family."

"Hn," he absently tapped his chopsticks against his plate. "So it would seem."

Before anymore silence could envelop the room, Hinata leaned forward with a hidden excitement in her eyes and a small eager smile playing on her lips. "So, um…You said…that you were going to tell me what happened this past month with the clan…"

Neji nodded, barely repressing his own small smile. "Yes, I did say that. Where should I start…?"

Hinata didn't say anything, and only waited patiently for the man next to her to begin. As soon as she had taken that walk around the compound earlier that day, she had noticed a strange lightness in the atmosphere. It was like a huge burden had been lifted, and the entire household wasn't immersed in a tense silence like usual. She had not really paid much mind to it until Neji had told her that he changed a few things. Now, she was really curious.

"Well," Neji began, leaning back with his arms folding comfortably over his chest. "Everything I did was with the help of Tsunade-sama. And of course…your help as well."

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion, but didn't have the chance to ask about it since Neji continued quickly.

"After the 'dismissal' of the elders, it took a lot of work to bring the clan back into order from its unknown blindness. Taking advantage of the power I hold as Head of the Hyuga, I announced to the clan that traditions had to be changed for the better. I planned to reunite the clan until there became no definitive distinction between main and branch. Rather, I had to convince them that only when we are united and become one, can we truly be as formidable as our family name suggests. We could not afford to have pitiful inner disputes when our focus should be on the disputes _outside_ our compound walls.

"Therefore," Neji shrugged and closed his eyes briefly before offering a proud smirk in Hinata's direction. "I declared that there would be no more curse seals placed upon those born in the branch house. In fact, it is my goal to get any current curse seals removed. Once that is complete, there will no longer be a distinction between the two sides of the families, and I hoped there would be no more animosity either. Luckily, our clan members seemed more open to the idea than I imagined. If you look around and observe, you'll see that main and branch are not just tolerating each other, but understanding and conversing with each other as well. It took a lot of work and ideas from Tsunade-sama, but—"

Suddenly, Hinata had reached over to Neji and clasped onto his hands with a gentle tightness. As soon as his shocked eyes found hers, she smiled widely at him in an appreciative surprise. Without even knowing, her eyes watered and tears glistened behind her eyelashes. "You really did all that, Neji?"

Neji's mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile as his eyes trailed down to Hinata's hands, which were still grasping onto his own. Turning his hands, he made it so that he was also holding onto her hands as well, while his thumbs caressed the soft skin on the back of her hands. "I never remembered it until recently, but my father was always talking about this kind of change in the Hyuga clan. He was always telling me that clan or not, a family should never be so divided. He also said that the clan should unite as one and focus on wars outside our home, rather than fighting petty wars inside our home and with each other. My father fought to change that, but…he didn't have enough time to, so I'm going to finish what he started…" Neji looked up at her then and reached one of his hands over to cup her cheek and gently sweep a few of her loose hairs behind her ear. "…and what you inspired…"

Her eyes widened at this in surprise. "But…I didn't do anything…"

Neji's eyes trailed to her soft petal-like lips as if in a trance. "You did more than you can imagine, Hinata." Inhaling sharply, he pulled away from her and folded his arms over his chest. If he was going to tell her all that had changed recently, then he would have to have full concentration, instead of wanting to hold her and feel her lips against his. Shaking his head mentally, he focused on her with a stern gaze before beginning again. "I had the clan members do a few activities so that they would become familiar with working alongside someone who was not within their house. They were small activities, but character building nonetheless. By having a main house member work with a branch member on a project that needed to be done, then they would learn to put aside their differences and focus on the task at hand. It worked, and other than the curse seal mark, it's hard to tell if there is anymore distinction between the two houses. They're finally coming together as a family."

Hinata was smiling widely and gazing at Neji with brilliant white eyes.

Neji was near smiling too, but instead focused on the curse seal marring her perfect forehead. Remembering the pain she went through when it was activated, he leaned forward and stared at her with a clear determination written in his eyes. "Tsunade-sama and I, along with a few trusted others, have been working on trying to figure out how to remove the seal. The only ones who knew how to do it were my father and the elders. My father died before he told me, and the elders who are still alive are too bitter to release any of that information. Therefore, we're stuck at having to look through the clan archives in order to find any clues or hints as to how it can be done."

Neji leaned back slightly and sighed. "We've gotten pretty far in just a month. We've figured out the hand-signs that are needed, but we're still working on which order they need to be in. It's a difficult process, but it's comforting to know that we have both branch and main house members working together on this with no other selfish motives." His eyes found hers again. "Other than that, not much else has changed. A few older traditions are still being kept around for necessary purposes, but besides that…" He shrugged as a way of finishing his explanation.

"I see…" Hinata murmured, folding her hands in her lap. Ever so softly, she smiled at him with eyes glowing in pride.

Seeing the rare expression she was giving him, Neji felt his heart speed up for a moment. She was so beautiful and breathtaking, just sitting there demurely with that tender smile gracing her lips, and eyes that made it seem as if he were the only one she could see. He was in shock at how heart pounding the sight really was to him. If he could receive smiles like that everyday, he believed he would be the happiest man alive. Hell—he believed that any man would be the happiest man if they were allowed to bind themselves to Hinata, and wake up every morning with her in their arms. He could only hope that he would be that man.

Reminding himself what else he had wanted to accomplish throughout the dinner, he inhaled deeply and leaned forward on the table until his silvery eyes were gazing intensely into her own. "There's something I wanted to ask you about, Hinata."

The proud gleam in her eyes faded slightly, and instead became pronounced with curiosity. "Yes?"

His brows furrowed as he observed her analytically. "That day that you…were almost killed by the elders…The reason you insulted me was because you were angry about the arranged marriage, right?"

Hinata's head lowered and her eyes averted away from him while her fingers writhed together. Meekly, she nodded in reply. "Yes…that is correct."

Neji nodded shortly and leaned slightly closer to ask something else that had been bothering him. "Were you angry…because you didn't like the idea of marrying me?"

Her eyes widened in shock just as soon as her mouth fell agape. Her gaze locked with Neji's, and there was a cautious vulnerability there she had never seen before. Neji had always been very skillful at closing himself off to others, and he was even fractionally closed off to Hinata as well. At the moment, though, his protective walls were crumbling and she could tell that it wasn't exactly fully intentional. Being vulnerable just wasn't something Neji associated with, and it was shocking for Hinata to see it expressed in his silvery eyes.

It felt like hours before she actually replied back to him with a sympathetic face. "No…it wasn't that, Neji…" She murmured in a near whisper. "It wasn't the idea of marrying _you_. It's just…" She gulped while nervously biting on her lip. "I was angry at the idea that you were forcing me into something behind my back."

It was Neji's turn to feel shocked and surprised at her answer. He didn't speak, and only listened to her melodic voice attempt to explain to him what he had misjudged all along.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably and had a hard time trying to maintain eye contact with him. "We promised that we would take things slow, so…when I heard that you were arranging a soon-to-be marriage without telling me…Well, I…I didn't take it so well." She paused and breathed deeply. "Normally, any type of anger I would have wouldn't get to the point where I'd outwardly insult someone. Izanami-san helped me focus on that, which did make me angry…and I felt very betrayed."

Neji's eyes lowered as a twinge of guilt raced through his heart. At the time when he was in the meeting with the elders, he hadn't really thought about fighting the tradition itself, as much as he was focusing on fighting the fact that he wanted to marry Hinata and no one else. Even though he might've been able to marry her, he didn't realize until now just how much of a bad start their marriage would've had.

Not noticing Neji's inner reverie, Hinata thought back over what she said and her eyes immediately widened in shame. Suddenly realizing what she was implying by her last words, she leaned forward and grasped onto Neji's hands pleadingly. This, of course, made him jump slightly and gaze back at her in curiosity. With her brows furrowed in a begging plea, she began. "But even though Izanami-san did that, she probably didn't mean to."

At once, Neji knew exactly where this was going, and his own familiar anger began to boil inside of him. Instead of speaking, the only indication of his change of mood was his narrowed eyes and tense shoulders.

Hinata continued her defense for a woman she had only been around twice. "She was just hurt at the time, so she wasn't thinking clearly. She's a good person at heart—I know this. She might've had a hard time showing it, but she is. The fact that she never wanted physical harm to come onto me is proof of that. Neji, please, reconsider her punishment. She doesn't deserve to stay in prison for the rest of her life!"

Neji snarled and ripped his hand from her grasp, which inevitably shocked her. "How many times do I have to say this, Hinata?" His hissed venomously. "She was an accomplice to your murder. Without her, the elders wouldn't have been able to find a justifiable reason to execute you. She was their tool in order for them to have their chance at destroying you. And now…you want to free her? Lessen her punishment? Have you gone mad? If anything, maybe I should've activated her seal until death, because then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you again!"

"Neji…But…" She whispered only for him to interrupt her viciously.

"But nothing." His voice had become colder and fiercer. "I don't want her back in this compound. I don't want to see her face ever again. After what she did to you, I expected you to feel the same." He sighed deeply and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "Because of her, you were nearly taken away from me. Do you have any idea at all how…how lost I felt with just the _idea _of you being taken away from me forever…never being able to see you, hear your voice…nothing?"

"Neji…" Hinata whispered and moved until she was sitting right in front of him, their knees touching. She reached her hands forward and held onto his face gently. She didn't speak until their eyes were locked again. "I want to give her a second chance. I think she deserves a second chance…"

He shook his head, but didn't break contact from her. "After what she did, all she deserves is the punishment I gave her."

Hinata bit down onto her lip nervously, but didn't back down from him. Rather, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him while burying her face into his neck. Neji didn't return the embrace at first due to the surprise of her hugging him in the first place. Hinata lifted her face from the skin on his neck, but her breath was still streaming against it. "She just wanted me banished, Neji. She didn't want to murder me at all." She slowly moved up until her lips were hovering just above his ear. In a whisper, she continued. "Back in the chunin exams, you tried to kill me…remember?"

Neji's eyes widened as the memory came back to him.

Hinata licked her lips. "But I forgave you and gave you a second chance…right?"

Neji didn't say anything for a moment and only wrapped his arms around her until she was crushed against his body with his face buried into her hair. Surprisingly, he chuckled bitterly. "Then I'm a fool. To think that I was actually going to propose to you…when I don't deserve you at all." He felt like he was talking more to himself than her, which is why he didn't take notice of the surprise that rippled throughout her body.

She could feel her eyes widen and her mouth part in shock. _He was going to propose to me?_

Neji was smiling bitterly now without raising his head from the comfort of her neck and hair. "After all that I have done…What could possibly motivate you to marry someone like me?" He snorted derisively. "Perhaps you should just marry that Uchiha instead. At least _he _never brought harm onto you."

Despite his despairing tone, Hinata smiled tenderly and held him tighter. "No matter what happened or will happen in the future…I won't choose Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, or anyone else, because…I chose you, Neji. I've always chosen you." She giggled and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "And, yes, Neji…I will marry you."

He stared at her blankly for what felt like an eternity before a small genuine smile graced his lips, just before he claimed her lips as his own.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up after feeling someone's lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered open and focused onto eyes nearly identical to hers. "Neji…?" Her voice sounded groggy as she stretched sleepily.

He chuckled deep within his throat. "Get dressed, Hinata. I want to take you somewhere."

"Hm?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Where are we going?"

He had a difficult time resisting kissing her at the moment. "You'll see. Just get dressed."

After another kiss, he left the room swiftly in order for her to quickly ready herself for whatever he had planned.

--

After she had gotten ready and met Neji out by the gate, she still had no inkling as to what her fiancée had in mind. When glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, his facial cast was impassive and stoic like usual, but deep within his eyes, she could see a certain amount of light-hearted happiness she had not seen since they were children. It was made all the more evident when he clasped onto her hand to hold as they began their walk towards the center of the village, where the shops were located.

It was a silent walk, but somehow comfortable for them both. The only one of them who was bothered was Hinata, for she was still curious as to where Neji was taking her. In a matter of time, she found out. The two Hyugas had approached a familiar flower shop, which she knew was owned by one of her friend's family, the Yamanakas. Without really thinking about it, she began to walk towards the entrance to the shop, but the hand holding hers prohibited any further movement. Confusedly, she turned back to face Neji inquiringly.

Neji smirked and released her hand before passing by her. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Um," Hinata spoke up before he took another step. "I can go with you…if you want."

"It'll only be a minute, Hinata. Stay here." He watched her head lower, indicating she took his words the wrong way. He sighed deeply. "It's a surprise, Hinata."

Her brief downtrodden expression disappeared to be replaced by an understanding smile. "Oh…Okay, I'll wait then."

Neji laughed silently before entering the store.

Sure enough, only a minute later, Neji exited the shop with three white lilies in his hand. Inwardly, he briefly wondered why the young Yamanaka wasn't manning the shop like usual. He handed two lilies to Hinata while keeping one within his hold. Smirking wider at her even more confused facial expression, he held her free hand and began to lead her to a different part of the village.

"Neji…" Hinata finally voiced her agonizing confusion. "I don't understand—"

"You will." He glanced at her pouting face and smirked teasingly. "Be patient, Hinata."

She blushed in embarrassment and averted her gaze away from him. She was tempted to apologize, but quickly bit on her lip to stifle it.

"Okay, stop pouting, we're here." He spoke suddenly, causing her to face front and take in what she saw before her eyes.

It only took a few seconds for her to realize that Neji had led her to the cemetery, and a few more seconds for her to stare at him in awe for going there of his own free will. "Neji…"

He glanced at her for only a brief moment before tugging on her hand and leading her towards their first grave. "Come on."

The first grave they visited just happened to belong to Hinata's mother. Neji stopped their walking a few feet from the grave and released her hand. "Go ahead, I'll wait."

Hinata only took a step before facing him with furrowed brows. "Neji…"

His jaw clenched imperceptibly. "A little over a month ago, you were telling me that you made plans to go visit my father's and your mother's graves on the anniversary of my father's death." He shrugged. "In case you forgot, you weren't really…able to."

Hinata smiled at his attempt at consideration. He really was trying to change and make up to her all the wrongdoings in their past. She slowly approached him and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Neji snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "Hn,"

Repressing a giggle at his expense, Hinata turned back around and kneeled before her mother's grave to place one of the white lilies before the headstone.

A few silent words and a prayer later, the two began walking towards another part of the cemetery, where the higher class, deceased Hyuga resided. It didn't take long at all to find the headstone that was inscribed with Hizashi Hyuga's name. Unlike the previous grave, _both_ of them moved forward, placed their flowers before the stone, and kneeled in front of it, side by side.

Kneeling before a grave and going about the usual routine was not new to Hinata, who immediately closed her eyes and prayed before speaking to the deceased Hyuga Head within her mind. With eyes still closed, she could envision her wise uncle's face as if he was still there and alive. _Hizashi-sama, everything is okay now, I think. _Her hand absently rested above her heart and clenched onto the clothing separating her hand from her skin. _It doesn't hurt anymore. And Neji…_She peeked at Neji from the corner of her eye. _I believe Neji has finally become who he was always meant to be. He's not the child I fell in love with, and he's not the Neji-sama who I feared. He's just Neji now…and I love him. You were right about everything, Hizashi-sama. We've been through a lot, but…we ended up together, and I'm happy. So, thank you…thank you for believing in us and telling us what we needed to hear from the beginning…_Hinata gazed adoringly at the gravestone in front of her while tracing the letters with her eyes. _Everything is…okay now…Thank you…_

Neji had only kneeled before the grave in silence, while watching the content Hinata next to him. He was frowning, not really comfortable with what he was supposed to be doing. Hinata seemed fine with it, but he hadn't spoken a word to his father in years, much less visit his father's grave. It was awkward to say the least. Sighing inwardly, he glared at his father's headstone and decided to say what he needed to, but without closing his eyes; although, he did lower his head in respect. _Father…I…I really don't know what to say to you…I suppose I should apologize first. I apologize for thinking you a fool all these years and falling into the elders' trap so easily and without care. I apologize for not reading that letter until just recently. And…maybe if I had read that letter sooner…none of this would've happened. Hinata wouldn't have been hurt by the elders…and by me. _

_You weren't the fool…I was. So…I apologize for not living up to your expectations…_He looked upward and turned towards Hinata, catching her gazing at him with a small smile on her face. Without saying or doing anything, Hinata reached over to him and held his hand within her two small hands before resting them on her lap. Resisting the strong urge to return the smile, he turned back to facing the headstone and bowed his head for a short moment. _You always knew, didn't you, father? You always knew ever since Hinata and I were children that we were never meant to be apart from each other. Thank you for protecting us all those years, and I apologize for not protecting Hinata when I should have. Thank you and please continue to watch over us. I will not disappoint you again._

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before facing Hinata with a nod. "Let's go."

"Okay." Hinata smiled wider and allowed Neji to help her stand up.

Without releasing her hand and before they began to walk away, Neji glanced over his shoulder at his father's grave and nodded in respect. _Father…_

* * *

"Thank you for taking me, Neji." Hinata smiled at him, allowing their shoulders to brush together purposely.

Neji welcomed her timid attention with an upward quirk to his lips. "It's fine, but there's one more place I want to take you to."

"Oh? What is it?"

He laughed quietly in amusement. "You'll see."

Hinata sighed and pouted against her will. "Another surprise?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you don't like surprises?"

She shook her head. "It's not that…It's just…No one's really ever surprised me like this before…"

Neji nodded. "Well then, I hope I'll be the only one who will."

Hinata turned to him as they walked, which gave Neji the opportunity to steal a kiss from her. When they pulled back, Hinata's face was painted red as she focused her eyes on the ground. "Neji…We're in public…"

He chuckled again, while absently taking notice that they were a few steps away from the designated shop he wanted to take her to. "No one will mind, Hinata." His eyes glinted with even more amusement at his next teasing thought. "Now, if we were to have sex out in the open, that might be a problem…"

"Neji!" Her already reddened cheeks seemed to gain a whole other shade.

This time, he was laughing wholeheartedly. "Come on, Hinata. We're here." He pulled her into a small shop and didn't release her hand until they were standing in the middle of it. Surrounding them on all sides were glass cases, shielding the precious valuables from the outside. Inside the glass cases were many types of expensive jewelry, but most importantly…rings.

Hinata, immediately catching onto what Neji was implying by bringing her into the shop, held a finger up to her lip as she stared into Neji's eyes questioningly. "Neji…?"

His eyebrow rose elegantly to match his gentle smirk. "Pick one out, Hinata. We're engaged now, so you're going to need to be wearing proof of that." _Yeah, proof that she's finally taken…by me._

"But, I…" Hinata looked around, catching sight of the shop owner, who was ready to attend to their needs as soon as he was properly noticed. Walking until she was directly in front of Neji, she whispered so only he would hear. "Neji, everything here is so expensive…I couldn't possibly allow you to waste this much money on me…"

Neji rolled his eyes and glided his lips over to her ear. "Hinata, I'm the Head of the Hyuga clan. Believe me, I have more than enough to buy this entire shop out. One ring is not going plummet me into bankruptcy. Not to mention…" He was smirking again. "This is supposedly the best jewelry place in the village, and you deserve it. So, stop fretting and pick out one that you like. If it bothers you too much, don't look at the price tag."

Hinata sighed in defeat and nodded her consent. After all, a part of her was really excited about picking out an engagement ring. She just didn't want anything too…gaudy.

--

Neji had never been so amused in his life. As soon as he released Hinata from his clutches, the shop owner—an old man with eyes shining greedily—whisked her away to every glass counter in the shop, making her try on the most expensive rings he owned. At the same time, he was using every specialized sales pitch to get her to fall in love with those rings. Hinata would've been fooled by his smooth words, but her judgement and simple taste prevented that. The rings he presented to her and made her try on were far from what she had in mind.

She refused any ring with a large diamond that had the ability to glint like the sun, or any type of stone or mixture of stones that would attract attention. She kept reminding the man that she was only looking for something simple, but it appeared to go in one wrinkled ear and out the other. She would glance back to Neji, begging for help with her eyes, but would only receive an amused smirk in return, which seemed to match his whole stature at the moment. The Hyuga male was leaning against the wall near the door, arms crossed over his broad chest, with his calculating eyes never leaving Hinata's form. Occasionally, a short chuckle could be heard from his position.

Gradually, Hinata was getting aggravated, and sighed in utter frustration. It had all seemed hopeless until she trailed her eyes to a display of rings, holding diamonds or stones that didn't nearly blind her when she looked at them. Freeing herself from the older man, she walked over to the case while he was talking mid-sentence. Ignoring the insulted grumbling of the shop owner, her eyes beamed at the many _simple _rings laid out before her. At the moment, she was having trouble deciding which rings suited her more.

Finally, her eyes landed on a ring that was completely different from the rest, but it was still beautiful. Seeking the older man, she pointed to the ring before speaking to him. "May I see this one please?"

"That one?" The man raised a brow and nodded before pulling it out and placing it on the counter before her.

It was even more beautiful, if that was possible, and the design was something she had never seen before. The band was white gold and formed into two hands holding an amethyst-shaped heart. A small crown embedded with three tiny diamonds was attached to the top of the heart.

The old man leaned on the counter, while watching the young woman hold the delicate ring on her palm. "I'm surprised a woman from a noble clan like yours would want something so…plain. I was expecting you to pick out something with a diamond on it."

Hinata pointed out the three diamond-embedded parts of the crown. "Those are diamonds, aren't they?"

"Well, yes, but they're microscopic. Even the amethyst is kind of small. Are you sure you don't want—"

"It's perfect." She interrupted him with a gentle smile.

He returned the smile and looked at the ring with her. "You know, there's a lot of symbolism with that ring. I got it imported and was told the meaning behind it, but it hasn't sold yet. Like I said, most women are going for the larger diamonds nowadays."

Hinata looked up at him in curiosity. "There's a meaning behind the ring?"

"Yes, of course. The hands, the heart, the crown…didn't you think it would have some kind of symbolism?"

"Um, I suppose…"

He laughed lightly, while taking notice that the young man she came in with was edging closer to listen to what he had to say. He smiled toothily and pointed to each part of the ring to explain. "You see, young lady, the hands represent friendship, and the hands are holding the heart, which represents…" He motioned to her for the obvious answer.

"Love?" Hinata smiled.

He nodded. "Correct. And attached to love and friendship is the crown, which represents—"

"Loyalty." Neji answered, causing the old man and Hinata to turn to him in surprise that he knew the answer. "Right?"

Getting over his dumbstruck feeling, the old man nodded again. "That's right. So, you see…friendship, love, and loyalty are all vital parts of a successful relationship." He skillfully placed the ring on Hinata's left-hand ring finger. "Hmm…A perfect fit, huh?"

Hinata held her hand in front of her to look at the ring. With a smile, she replied. "It is perfect…"

"Now, let's just hope that you two have all three of those vital parts in your relationship." The shop owner spoke up again while Neji was busy holding Hinata's hand to gaze at the ring himself. "If so…You two will go far, I'd imagine."

Neji quickly thanked the older man and paid him for the greatly symbolic ring. Whether what the man said was true or not, Neji couldn't help agreeing that friendship, love, and loyalty were important. Oddly enough, he firmly believed that he and Hinata already contained those three elements. They had gone through so much—it would be hard not to.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Neji and Hinata made it to the gates of the Hyuga compound. Small smiles of contentment were etched onto their faces as they held each other's hands. Throughout their entire walk, Neji hadn't stopped rubbing his thumb against her newly gained engagement ring. To him, it was a marking that stated that Hinata was taken, and by no one else but Neji himself. He couldn't believe how long he had waited for that to occur; he had tried everything—most of his tries bordered on possessive, though. Finally, after allowing himself to change for Hinata, he was rewarded with her immediate acceptance to be his and his alone. It was quite comforting to say the least. He had never felt so victorious.

Pulling her closer to his side, they approached the gates, where a gate guard spotted them with anxious eyes. "Neji-sama, Hinata-san!"

The two stopped in front of the man with Neji quirking a brow. "What is it?"

The man bowed his head in respect for the Hyuga Head. "Neji-sama, your guests have been waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Guests? What guests?" A spark of irritation was gradually rising in his body.

The man fidgeted nervously when he took a glance at his leader's glare. "Um, uh…The guests that, um, you invited over, Neji-sama."

"I didn't invite any guests over." Neji replied slowly to match his growing anger.

The man winced at the cold fury hidden within Neji's eyes. "W-Well, they s-said that…they were invited by you…so, I let them in and told them to wait for you in the courtyard."

Neji sneered. "Well, then, they lied to you. If I was inviting anyone over to this compound, don't you think I would at least be here for when they arrive?" Not allowing the man to answer, Neji continued quickly. "Also, don't you think I would've informed you if I were expecting anyone? Purely for the reason that no intruders would enter onto Hyuga territory?"

"I-I apologize, Neji-sama, I just thought—" The man halted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Snapping his attention to the owner of the hand, he met eyes with the gently smiling Hinata. "H-Hinata-san?"

Hinata smiled comfortingly. "It's alright. It was an honest mistake." She giggled, trying to cheer him up. "I probably would've done the same thing." Hearing the man sigh in relief, Hinata turned her attention onto the now very tense man holding onto her free hand. "I doubt our guests are strangers, Neji. Let's just go see who they are, okay?"

Neji glared at her, albeit more softly than at the gate guard. "Hinata, as the leader of this clan, I can't afford for mistakes like that to—" Two fingers were pressed against his lips.

Hinata leaned closer to him until her face was only an inch away from his. She, of course, had to stand on her toes in order to get that close to him. "It's fine. Now, come on. I want to see who has come to visit us."

Neji sighed in defeat and nodded reluctantly before allowing himself to be led away by his intended. He didn't seem to take notice of the gate guard, who was gazing after Hinata with gracious relief. After all, it was thanks to her that he was able to keep his job. If he had made a mistake like that a mere week prior when Hinata was still in a coma, he would've been demoted without a second thought. Hinata was truly a godsend to the entire Hyuga clan.

* * *

When they finally reached the courtyard, or rather the edge of it, they both stared wide-eyed at just who their guests were. In their minds, they were anticipating maybe two or three guests…not ten. Luckily, they hadn't been noticed quite yet. "Damn it." Neji grumbled irately.

Hinata smiled at him sympathetically before placing a gentle kiss on his tightened mouth. The contact alone managed to make his body automatically relax. "Please behave." She whispered against his lips. "They're our friends, and they're probably only staying for a little while."

"Hn," He grunted and faced away from her, feeling like a deflated balloon. In response, he heard a light-hearted giggle come from the woman holding firm to his hand.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hina-chan! There you are!"

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan, where have you been?"

Shouts of her name chorused as soon as the group noticed her. Just as soon as her name left their lips, most of them were running towards her happily and tinged with utter relief. Hinata smiled back at them and released Neji's hand when they had reached her. While Neji stood off to the side, Hinata was bombarded with hugs; the first being Naruto.

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly to him until she was lifted off the ground and swung around a few times. "It feels like I've been waiting forever for you to wake up, Hina-chan! I came and visited you like everyday!"

Hinata giggled and returned the embrace, while absently feeling dizzy from all the spinning.

"Let her down, Naruto!" Sakura yelled before knocking him upside the head. "She just woke up yesterday, and the last thing she needs right now is to get sick!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his soothingly. "Geez, Sakura-chan…Why are you always hurting me?"

"Well, why do you always have to be so loud?" She retorted.

Ino sighed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder in a one-sided hug. "You shouldn't be talking, billboard-brow. You're just as loud as him."

"Am not, Ino-pig!"

Shino and Kiba stepped in front of Hinata, while trying to ignore the two arguing friends. Shino looked impassive from behind his sunglasses, but it was easily discernible that he was annoyed. "And I thought Kiba was loud."

"Oh, shut it, bug-boy." Kiba grumbled before smiling toothily at his female teammate. "Nice of you to finally wake up, Hinata-chan."

"Oh, um…" Hinata mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

Kiba laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata-chan." Shino murmured, allowing himself to be embraced by Hinata. "We were actually surprised that you woke up earlier than Tsunade-sama expected."

"Oh, well…" Hinata smiled. "I didn't really do anything."

Kiba laughed. "You're apparently a quick healer, and that's good enough."

No sooner than the sentence left his mouth, Kiba watched as Hinata was nearly collided by the green beast himself, who held her in his arms in a bone-crushing hug. After listening to Lee go on a rant about how "youthful" Hinata was, Shikamaru and Choji soon walked over with Sasuke trailing behind them. The two other teammates of team ten gave her their small talk about how good it was that she was awake. Since Hinata wasn't really close with the two, she didn't take it personally when they left to go join the other short group of arguers, including Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. Shino was just standing off to the side near Neji with both silent men shaking their heads in annoyance.

Hinata glanced off to the side, where she saw the other female to their group. Tenten was leaning against the porch by herself, watching everyone else interact with each other. She was giving off a small smile, but her eyes betrayed her emotional distance. Seeing her old friend in such a state almost made Hinata want to go over there to see what was wrong with the weapon's mistress. However, she was stopped in mid-thought when a dark-haired young man stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Tenten.

Sasuke sighed with a teasing smirk dominating his features. "You come back after two years of being gone only to fall into a coma for a month. That must be your way of avoiding people."

Hinata pouted her lip and gazed downward. "It wasn't like that…"

He chuckled deeply. "Don't worry about it. I'm just jealous that I didn't think of that. God knows I would've done anything to avoid these morons."

Hinata stared at him in mock disappointment. "I don't think it would've worked out. Naruto-kun wouldn't let you."

He snorted. "No kidding. He probably would've smacked me around until I woke up."

That time, Hinata laughed lightly while holding one of her hands over her mouth.

That's when Sasuke saw it. His only indication of surprise was a raised eyebrow. "So, he proposed finally."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head in question before following his gaze to her ring. "Oh! Um, yes…Last night he did. We just bought the ring this morning."

"Congrats." He muttered monotonously. "I suppose that means that you're finally taken and off the market."

Hinata's smile turned soft as she gazed lovingly at the ring.

"That's too bad. It would've been a good challenge for me." He shrugged in nonchalance. "Oh well. Then again, I'd wager that you've always been off the market."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but was beaten to it by Naruto, who was walking towards the two. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hinata stared at her best friend with wide eyes as if she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't. It was made all the more worse when Sasuke motioned Naruto over to the ring decorating her left hand.

"What the hell?" He yelled loudly. "Is that what I think it is, Hina-chan?"

His loud exclamation only seemed to draw everyone else's attention.

Sakura and Ino jogged over, and Sakura stared at her boyfriend curiously. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

All Naruto did was point in shock at Hinata's hand, and that seemed to answer her question.

Sakura and Ino squealed in glee. "Hinata-chan, is that an engagement ring?"

"Of course it is, billboard-brow! Look at it, it's beautiful!"

While the two girls hovered over Hinata's ring, with the owner blushing in embarrassment, the boys seemed to turn to each other questioningly.

"Wait," Ino paused and glanced around the group. "So, who proposed to you? I didn't even know you were in a relationship right now."

Almost everyone there seemed to look over at Ino stupidly.

Sakura had both her eyebrows raised. "Are you serious, Ino-pig? Who else would it be? Obviously Neji-san proposed to her—duh!"

"What?" Ino looked between Hinata and Neji as if she had never seen them before. "But…since when…I…what?!"

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Sakura laughed.

Ino was gaping. "But…When did that happen? I mean…Wait!" She narrowed her eyes at the entire group. "Am I the only one who had no idea about this?"

Lee raised his hand eagerly. "I am greatly surprised! I did not know that my teammate was in love with young Hinata-chan!"

"Okay…" Ino muttered slowly. "Anyone else?" When no one else made any motion that they were clueless, Ino found herself gaping again. "There's no way! How did all of you know about this?" She turned to Shino and Kiba. "Obviously you two would since you're her teammates and all…and Tenten dated Neji at one time, so she would know…I guess." She didn't seem to notice the bitter frown Tenten was wearing at that statement, and turned to Sakura. "How did you find out?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to Naruto. "Naruto's been best friends with Hinata-chan since they were kids. He told me all about it."

"Okay…" She turned to the dark-haired ex-avenger. "Sasuke-kun? You knew too?"

He merely glared at her blankly before grunting and looking away.

That was when Ino turned to her two teammates incredulously. "You two aren't close to either Hinata-chan or Neji, so how the hell did you find out?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's called deductive reasoning, Ino. Think about it. When Hinata was in a coma, who's room was it that she stayed in? You've visited her, so you should know."

"Uh, Neji's?"

"Yeah, and didn't you also notice that Neji moved all of his necessary office stuff and paperwork into his room, so he wouldn't have to be away from Hinata for long periods of time?"

"Oh…I-I guess…" Ino was shocked with herself that she never noticed before. "Wow…I never would've guessed…I guess that explains why Neji never seemed to leave his room." By the time she finished thinking about it, she was back to beaming at her indigo-haired friend. "That's so cute! You two are adorable together! And you're getting married!"

Hinata found herself enveloped in yet another tight hug. "Thank you, Ino-chan…"

Kiba stepped forward and met eyes with Hinata. Unlike before, he was frowning cautiously. "This marriage thing isn't arranged, right? You're not doing this against your will?"

Hinata's smile dropped as she gazed at her friend in shock. "Kiba-kun…"

"Look, I know your clan does that all the time. Neji being in high power and all…arranging a marriage with you wouldn't be out of his limits."

"It…It wasn't arranged, Kiba-kun…" Hinata replied weakly.

Kiba was glaring. "Are you sure? Based on your past with him, I wouldn't doubt it'd be the kind of nasty trick he'd pull."

Neji stalked closer with his own deadly glare pointed directly at the dog-lover. "I proposed to Hinata of my own free will, just as she accepted of her own free will. If you have a problem with that, take it up with me, not her."

Kiba faced away from Hinata and matched Neji's scowl. "If you've done anything to her to alter her judgement…"

"You're out of your league, Inuzuka. Step back before you get hurt." Neji threatened venomously.

"You're the last person who even comes close to deserving Hinata-chan, so I'll take my chances. There's no way I'm going to sit by and watch her go through the same shit you put her through all these years."

Ino was back to being confused. "What are you talking about, Kiba? What did he put her through?"

"Bastard…" Kiba mumbled, ignoring Ino's question.

Neji didn't reply, but the regret was almost invisible in his eyes.

The tension was tangible, and it turned out to be Naruto who stepped in between the two young men and faced Hinata with a wide smile. "So, Hina-chan, did you pick out a date for the wedding yet?"

Just like that, the tension dissipated and nearly everyone's attention turned back to Hinata, awaiting her reply.

Releasing a short breath of relief, Hinata smiled thankfully at her best friend before addressing the group. "No, not yet. But, I'll need help planning it."

"Oh, I'll help!" Sakura exclaimed brightly, followed by an agreement from Ino.

Kiba glared once more at Neji before walking towards Hinata with Shino right next to him. The other men turned away from Neji and Kiba once the amusement was over.

--

Seeing everyone else distracted, Naruto sighed in relief. He nearly jumped when he noticed Neji's presence right next to him. "Ah! Oh…it's just you, Neji."

"I want to thank you, Naruto." Neji muttered uncomfortably with his eyes never parting from Hinata's form.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. If I didn't step in, someone else probably would've."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Naruto side-glanced Neji in curiosity. "Then…What are you thanking me for?"

Neji stood in silence for a moment before answering. "I owe you a lot. You were there for Hinata when I wasn't. You comforted her after every time I hurt her. If not for you and your romantic feelings towards her, I probably would've never realized what she meant to me."

Naruto was shocked. The rival he had since he was a child was actually thanking him for something. Back when all he thought about was his best friend, Naruto had felt nothing but bitter resentment towards Neji. It wasn't until Neji started lightening up and the blonde began dating Sakura that the resentment began to dwindle away. In some ways, he began to understand Neji. "Don't worry about it. I wanted to see Hina-chan happy, and…it turned out that you were the one who had the ability to make her happy in ways that I had once wished to but never could." Naruto chuckled. "It was hard work, you know. Chasing after Hina-chan's heart was a challenge."

Neji stayed silent, but listened to what the blonde had to say.

"But…" Naruto sobered. "It was only a challenge because her heart was never open for grabs in the first place. She gave her heart to you before we even met, and I think she was content with that. I would've never chased her if I saw that you two were happy together. The only reason I did was because I thought that you didn't want her anymore. I thought I finally had my chance, especially when we dated for that short time, but it still didn't work out. She's always wanted you, and no one else. It took me forever to finally realize that. When I did, I thought I should try anything to help you guys." He rubbed the back of his head while laughing. "Although, I guess I've been kind of doing that since back at the chunin exams."

Neji was facing Naruto with furrowed brows. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled half-heartedly and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end, so no need to thank me." His smile disappeared. "But…If you want to pay me back…just don't hurt her this time."

Neji nodded sternly and with promise. "I won't."

"Good." He laughed again. "You finally got her, Neji. Just don't let her go."

Neji smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, I figured as much." With his smile of contentment etched onto his whiskered face, he glanced at Neji out of the corner of his eye. "So, uh…any idea for who you want your best man to be?"

Neji chuckled. "I have one in mind…if you're interested."

Naruto stretched his arms behind his back. "No doubt Hina-chan will be surprised when she hears it."

Neji nodded humorously. "Not too long ago, I would've been surprised too." As a last thought, Neji glanced at Naruto with a hidden respect. "After all, who better to be the best man to the Hyuga Head than the future Hokage?"

For the first time since the two had met when they were young, Naruto smiled genuinely at the older male.

--

On one of her quick glances around the courtyard, Sakura spotted Tenten talking to Lee off to the side. She watched observantly as Tenten smiled softly at Lee while he was chatting energetically about something Sakura obviously couldn't hear. Tenten shook her head, and Lee pouted before hugging her gently and running over to Neji and Naruto.

With a shake of her own head, Sakura made her way over to the older girl and didn't stop until she was standing right next to her, watching the crowd around Hinata. "So, you're not going to congratulate either of them?"

Tenten was expressionless. "Should I?"

"I thought you were close friends with Hinata-chan awhile ago?" Sakura spoke. "If I remember correctly, you adored her before you and Neji-san broke up."

"Hn, well that was before Neji told me that he never liked me in the first place. The only reason he paid that much attention to me was because he wanted to get back at Hinata or something."

"You're making it sound like it was Hinata-chan's fault." Sakura smiled over at her. "She wasn't the one who hurt you."

Tenten grunted and crossed her arms under her chest. "She was the cause of it."

Sakura smiled knowingly. "You know…I don't think you're as bitter about it like you're leading on to be. You're still mad—no doubt—but you're directing it towards the wrong person. Hinata-chan's probably hurt because she thinks you hate her for some reason she has no idea about." The medic-nin touched a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Did you ever try to put yourself in Hinata-chan's shoes? I mean, I don't know much about what happened, other than what Naruto told me. But, from what he did tell me, Hinata-chan and Neji-san have been attached since they were little. Naruto said that they loved each other, but a lot of things prevented them from being together. Neji-san was apparently angry about their relationship for years and took it out on Hinata-chan regularly. She's been through a lot of pain, and seeing Neji-san with you that one time probably hurt her more than anything else."

Tenten gulped and gazed down at her feet, her lips trembling slightly. "Is that true?"

"I believe it is. Naruto wouldn't lie about something like that, and he was in love with Hinata-chan for years."

"Didn't they date for a short while?" Tenten asked with a dead tone, but her eyes shone with an attempt of understanding.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I remember how ecstatic Naruto was when he told me that Hinata-chan finally agreed to go out with him." Her smile was sad. "That was the first time I had ever seen him so happy during the years that Sasuke-kun was gone."

"But they broke up. If Naruto was really in love with her, wouldn't he have been depressed about being left in the dust like that because she loved someone else?" Tenten was trying to hide it, but her interest was almost too obvious, and it amused Sakura.

The pink-haired woman was still smiling, but it wasn't with brimming happiness. "He was, but I think he understood. That's when we started dating, you know."

Tenten's brows knotted together in confusion.

Sakura laughed, knowing that it was time to open Tenten's eyes. "I know what you're thinking. If he was in love with Hinata-chan, why date me, right?" She saw Tenten nod before beginning again. "Well, you see…Naruto told me that when he was in love with Hinata-chan, he was blinded, and didn't see what else was around him. It wasn't until he was 'left in the dust' as you say that he actually began to notice who had been there for him the entire time. It was the same for me. All I saw for years was Sasuke-kun, and once he was gone, I began to notice Naruto and like that, I fell for him. But, all he saw was Hinata-chan, so I was at a loss. Once Hinata-chan left his sight, he finally saw me. From what he says, he never realized until after Hinata-chan left who was right in front of him—the person he was truly meant to be with. Understand?"

Tenten nodded slowly. "I guess. So…why are you telling me this?"

Sakura smiled widely and winked. "Because you and Naruto went through the same thing; you're still going through it, though."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura motioned over to Neji and Lee, who were talking with Naruto. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Tenten. While you were in love with Neji-san, you were blinded from everything else around you. So much so, that you didn't take notice of the one guy who never left your side, and who was always waiting on the side-lines for you to finally see him."

Tenten's eyes widened when she turned to face Sakura. "Are you talking about Lee?"

Sakura nodded. "He's always been there for you, hasn't he?

Her eyes were still wide in surprise. "I guess you're right…Everything I've been through, it was always Lee who comforted me and stuck by me." She lowered her gaze. "But, I…I don't see Lee like that."

"Are you sure?" Sakura moved behind Tenten and placed her hands on her shoulders, directing her towards the location of the young green beast. "Open up your eyes, and I know this sounds incredibly corny, but look into your heart while you're at it. I seriously doubt he's only a teammate and a friend to you." At that, Sakura left feeling victorious in her accomplishment of helping out a friend, who seemed to be stuck in the same place both she and Naruto had been stuck in once upon a time.

* * *

**Note: The engagement/wedding ring featured in this chapter is taken from the Irish Claddagh ring and the legend behind it. You've probably heard of it or seen it, but if not, then know that the symbolism behind it was not an idea from me. I found a picture of Hinata's ring, so you can check that out through the link on my profile page.**

**--**

**POSSESSION UPDATES: If you want information on Possession or any of my stories, I will be posting update info on my livejournal account. The link is on my profile page, so check it out!**

**Lastly, thank you for reading and being oh so patient with me. Please review, and I'll see you guys in a few days with the next update!**


	33. Endless

**Author Note: **This is the last chapter people!

**Lemon Alert: **_There is a lemon in this chapter, so be aware all those who are under 18 years of age. Also, I want to state right now that I do not write graphic and explicit lemons, nor will I ever. I've always preferred to write the emotional aspects of it, rather than physical. Just thought you'd want to know, and hopefully that made sense. _Due to the fact that some readers do not want to read the lemon, I have marked it so that you will know when it starts and when it ends, so it will not affect the overall reading. And don't worry to those who aren't going to read the lemon. There's nothing in there that you will miss from the chapter. To mark off the beginning and end of the lemon, be looking for this marking here: "()()()()"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Endless**

_**A few days later…**_

"Right this way, Hyuga-sama." The guard opened a chakra-infused gate and continued leading Neji and Hinata down a dimly lighted corridor.

On both sides of the corridor were barred rooms holding various different females all wearing the same dark gray prison garb. Hinata had her arm looped with Neji's and their hands entwined at their sides. While Neji walked tall and proud with his stoic features never lessening, Hinata shifted her eyes between all the different cells. It seemed like forever before the guard stopped in front of a certain prison cell toward the end of the corridor, and stepped aside for the two Hyugas to approach.

Neji stayed back a few feet while Hinata stepped forward and wrapped her hands around the bars, peering inside. Her eyes rested on a cradled up form of a woman with short brown hair and closed eyes. The curse seal marring her forehead was the only indication that she was of the Hyuga branch house. Seeing her, Hinata furrowed her brows in sympathy. "Izanami-san?"

The young woman quickly looked up at the sound of the melodic voice that called her name. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she widened her white eyes at seeing who was standing there. Staring in disbelief, Izanami took slow strides toward the bars and gazed unbelievingly at the young woman on the other side. "H-Hinata-san?"

Hinata smiled and nodded in reply.

Izanami shook her head in wonder. "Is it really you? I…I can't believe it, I…I thought you were dead. After what the elders did, and…Nobody told me if you lived through it or not, I…" She was breathing shakily and collapsed to her knees while never parting her eyes from the angelic woman above her. "You're really alive…"

Hinata smiled sadly and glanced at the guard off to her left. "Could you open this, please, so I can go in and talk to her?"

"Uh, of course." The guard nodded uncertainly and moved towards the barred door, and began forming hand seals, but he was interrupted mid-way through.

"No, I don't think so." Neji hissed, glaring spitefully at the guard.

"Neji," Hinata faced her fiancée. "I'm only going to talk to her, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. You're not going in there. You can talk to her through the bars."

"But, Neji…Why can't I just—"

"Don't be ignorant, Hinata. She's in prison for a reason, and I was the one who put her there because of what she did to you. Do you honestly think she wouldn't take advantage of that situation and attack you?"

"She wouldn't do that!" Hinata retorted and stepped back when the guard stepped towards them.

"Well, actually, I seriously doubt there's much danger for Hyuga-san here." He told Neji with certainty. "See those bands around her wrists and ankles? They control her chakra and keep it as low as possible without killing her. The only kind of attack she would be able to do would be a simple punch or kick, and that would still be weak enough for anyone to avoid. Also, if I remember correctly, she's one of the Hyugas sent here who had their byakugans sealed away, am I right?"

Neji nodded reluctantly, but he still didn't seem convinced.

Hinata walked in front of Neji and placed her hands on his arms comfortingly. "Please, Neji? It won't be so bad, and I don't think she would attempt anything. I just want to talk to her."

Neji stayed silent and averted his gaze away from her pensively. After a few moments of that pure silence, he sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine, go ahead." He saw her smile brightly. "But, I'm going in there with you. If she tries anything suspicious…" He left the sentence hanging with obvious threat, which Hinata hesitantly agreed to.

The guard opened the door and allowed them inside before closing it behind them. Neji stood off in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tensely over his chest. His eyes never strayed from Hinata and the branch house wench.

Izanami was still collapsed onto her knees when Hinata knelt in front of her so they could look eye-to-eye. With a gentle smile, Hinata lifted Izanami's chin upward. "As you can see, Izanami-san, I'm fine now. I really wasn't hurt all that badly, you know."

Neji snorted loudly and looked as though he wanted to counteract that statement.

Hinata ignored him and stood up with Izanami following. The shorthaired girl bowed her head and folded her hands in front of her. "I am so sorry, Hinata-san…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…" She gazed pleadingly and sincerely into Hinata's eyes. "Honestly, I didn't know they were planning to kill you! I just thought that they were going to banish you or something—that's what they would usually do if a branch house member spoke against a main house member like that. I didn't know they had special rules if it was the Hyuga Head who was being insulted! Please, believe me, Hinata-san, I would've never consented to having you murdered. No matter what you may think about me, I'm not like that—I would never do that!"

Hinata's soft smile hadn't left her face. "I know, Izanami-san. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! I was still apart of it, and I'm so sorry! All I can do is ask for your forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it at all."

Hinata placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. "It's all right, Izanami-san. I already forgave you, and…I'd like to give you a second chance if you want."

Izanami widened her eyes again, except it was directed to what Hinata just said. "W-What do you mean?"

Hinata smiled wider and leaned closer as if telling a secret. "I managed to talk Neji out of serving your sentence here for the rest of your life. It took awhile, but he finally agreed to lessen your punishment. You can come back home."

"What…?" She whispered in astonishment before glancing at Neji, who was scowling at her hatefully. Wincing from the stare, she faced Hinata again and couldn't believe that it was this woman before her who managed to be so special to the Hyuga leader. So much so, that he was willing to forsake all rules and tradition just to have her by his side. Glancing at the obvious engagement ring on the timid woman's finger, it was proof enough how much this Hinata meant to the cold-hearted Neji Hyuga. It was also proof that Izanami never stood a chance, just like every other woman who might have been interested in Neji. Hinata was the only one capable of being close to his heart, and he made sure to let everyone know that.

Strangely, Izanami wasn't as heartbroken as she thought she would be. Her ego was tarnished, but it was nothing compared to the guilt she felt after nearly sending an angel like Hinata to her death. Hinata had been the first person to ever treat her kindly, no matter what she had done in her past. Izanami believed she owed more to Hinata than anyone else, and she was more than willing to pay it all back with interest.

Hinata's voice interrupted her inner reverie. "Although, the agreement was that you would still have to serve two years here before coming back to the compound. Also," Hinata murmured depressingly. "Neji wants you moved to a different part of the compound, opposite where we will be staying, and you will be given duties to perform everyday." Hinata giggled nervously. "It seems like Neji doesn't want you around me for some reason."

"Gee, I wonder why." Neji muttered sarcastically, only to receive a pouting glare from his beloved, which made him smirk slightly and turn away from the two females.

Hinata exhaled before smiling again. "So…if you want to, it can be arranged and you won't have to stay here for the rest of your life. I think you deserve a second chance, and now you have the opportunity, but…it's your choice."

Izanami was still in awe. "You…did all that…for me?"

Hinata laughed lightly. "Well, it was really Neji's doing. All I did was convince him to do it."

Neji frowned. "And I'm still wondering how you managed to get me to consent to this. God knows I wouldn't have minded to keep her rotting here."

"Neji!" Hinata scolded him lightly.

Izanami lowered her head. "It's okay, Hinata-san. I think I finally understand now why he would prefer me to stay here." She smiled weakly at the dark-haired girl in front of her. "I tried to take something very precious away from him. If I were him, I wouldn't be very forgiving about it either." She shook her head in utter awe once again. "But, I can't understand how you can forgive me so easily. After what I did…"

Hinata's smile was beaming. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You're no different, Izanami-san."

"Thank you…" The slightly older female Hyuga looked near tears.

Hinata tilted her head cutely. "So, what's your decision?"

Izanami nodded. "I would like that second chance very much." She paused. "But, in return…" Shocking to not only Hinata, but Neji as well, Izanami lowered herself to the ground and bowed lowly at the timid woman's feet. "If you'll allow me, Hinata-san…I'd like to pledge my allegiance to you. I owe you so much for all you've done—I owe you my life. When I finish serving my sentence and if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the remainder of my life paying you back for your kindness."

Knowing what she was implying, Hinata glanced worriedly at Neji before kneeling down in front of the bowing girl. "Izanami-san, that's not necessary. You don't have to spend the rest of your life serving me."

"Please, Hinata-san, it's the least I can do. It's all I can think of."

"Having a servant would make me uncomfortable, so…um, I'd really prefer you not to."

Izanami didn't relent. "Please, Hinata-san, I beg you. I'll do anything."

Hinata was quiet as she thought over what she could do. She didn't want to insult Izanami's attempt at redemption, but she didn't want to see her serve her for the rest of her life. It just wasn't right in Hinata's eyes. Her eyes found Neji's again, only to see him shaking his head for his answer. Hinata could already tell that Neji didn't want Izanami around her at all. It was hard enough trying to get him to agree to let her free in two years, but any contact with her after that was prohibited as far as Neji was concerned. The two would be married shortly, which meant they would be around each other a lot. If Izanami were to be Hinata's servant, she would be around them just as much. Neji didn't want Izanami near Hinata, and he sure as hell didn't want her around him either.

Hinata sighed deeply before placing her hands on Izanami's shoulders. "I apologize, Izanami-san, but I wouldn't like for you to be my servant." She saw Izanami hunch over in saddened worthlessness, so Hinata lifted her face up and smiled into white eyes nearly identical to her own. "But, if you really want to pay me back, I'd like very much for us to be friends."

Neji rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to groan in future irritation.

Izanami was even in more shock than before. "What? You want…to be friends with me?" She saw Hinata nod happily. "But, why?"

"You have a good heart, Izanami-san. The Hyuga clan is free now, and I want you to enjoy that."

Eventually, Izanami nodded with a small smile gracing her features. "Thank you, Hinata-san…Thank you so much…"

Neji sighed loudly and stood erect. "Are you done, Hinata? We need to go."

"Okay, Neji." Hinata stood up, while helping Izanami stand up as well. "I'll come visit again, okay?"

Gradually, Izanami's smile was growing wider and her eyes softened whenever looking at Hinata. She was beginning to see why Neji seemed to hoard Hinata to himself all the time, and what he saw in her in the first place. Hinata was a rare gem, and she just happened to fall in love with a very possessive man, who fell in love with her in return. Oddly enough, Izanami was laughing inwardly at the realization that they were truly meant for each other, and nothing was going to stand between them for long. She was proof of that.

"Bye, Izanami-san." Hinata waved, while allowing herself to be dragged away by her affianced.

Izanami could only wave back before lowering her head, allowing tears of joy to stream down her face.

* * *

**_A Few Months Later…_**

Neji watched in apparent awe as Hinata, on the arm of her father, made her way slowly down the aisle towards him. She was decorated in a beautiful wedding kimono, which was embroidered elegantly by the Hyuga clan symbol on the seams. He, himself, was wearing his own ceremonial wedding attire, which managed to compliment what Hinata was wearing.

Her eyes were glistening as she made her way towards him, and her smile was ever present. When she finally approached him, Hiashi gave his consent to the handing off of his daughter before he nodded warningly to Neji and left to take his seat. From there, Neji held his hand out for Hinata to take, and he couldn't seem to wipe the small smile off his face.

The two stood side-by-side, facing Tsunade, who was presiding over the wedding. The older blonde woman was smiling widely at the two before beginning the ceremony. The speech given by the hokage seemed to go by in a blur, and before either of them knew it, they were saying their vows. "Neji Hyuga, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Neji was gazing intensely at his soon-to-be wife with a love he could only ever express towards her. With a small smirk, he nodded. "I do."

Tsunade nodded in approval before turning to face Hinata with a gentle smile. "And do you, Hinata Hyuga, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes were filling with tears as she nodded happily. "I do."

Tsunade smiled wider in pride. "Okay, the rings?"

Neji turned around in order for Naruto, his best man, to hand him Hinata's wedding ring. The ring was the same one he bought for their engagement, but just like his, it was slightly different. Entwined around the band of the ring was a significant string he and Hinata found a few weeks prior. It was the same string she had once worn as a ring when they were children. Gazing nostalgically at the ring, he turned around to face Hinata again.

Hinata received Neji's ring from her younger sister, and faced Neji again with that same glowing smile. Entwined around his golden band was the string he wore as a child. Briefly remembering the time they had gotten "married" when they were young, Hinata giggled and Neji chuckled, knowing what she was thinking of.

With a short nod from Tsunade, Neji spoke another memorized vow as he placed the ring on Hinata's finger. Hinata repeated the vow Neji spoke and placed his ring on his finger as well. When they had finished, Tsunade folded her arms under her chest and smirked slyly. "All right, now the part you've been waiting for. Neji, go ahead and kiss your bride."

"About time." Neji murmured before unveiling Hinata and planting his lips gently against hers. Feeling Hinata's fingers brush against his cheek, he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer and allowing him to deepen their kiss.

Tsunade laughed loudly while everyone present began clapping. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the happy couple, husband and wife, Neji and Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata startled at Tsunade's loud voice and parted from Neji while blushing in embarrassment that she had nearly forgotten where she was; if she hadn't noticed then, she probably would've been content being in Neji's arms with their lips locked passionately.

Seeing his wife's distress, Neji laughed quietly before escorting her to where the reception would be.

--

The reception contained dancing and rejoicing over the new married couple. Neji managed to loosen up slightly after drinking nearly one bottle of wine to himself. Hinata smiled as she led Neji to the dance floor multiple times, which gave the guests plenty of time to awe at just how graceful they were together. Hinata had also danced with her father, Hanashi, her teammates, and of course, her best friend Naruto. Eventually, she even got Neji to allow her to dance with Sasuke too. As for Neji, he had only consented to dancing with Hinata's younger sister—his sister-in-law—and Hinata's sensei, Kurenai, who gave him plenty of threats if he ever hurt her timid student…as if he hadn't already been threatened by almost every guy there, not including the branch house.

They cut the cake and continued to celebrate in Neji and Hinata's favor. While everyone else seemed happy to just be there and witness something they had been waiting for to happen for years, it was immensely different for the newlyweds themselves. It was as if everything finally came to place in their lives, and every obstacle they had been through had somehow led them to where they were now. In that moment, everything was perfect for Hinata.

Neji, on the other hand, would only agree to that _after _the honeymoon.

* * *

Before the wedding guests even departed, Neji had bid them all farewell before picking Hinata up into his arms and practically running for the small one-bedroom cabin, located in the far corner of the Hyuga territory. He had made sure beforehand that the cabin was in good enough shape and well prepared for when he would take Hinata there, and stay there for at least a week. He was hoping to stay there for longer, but was reminded that he was still the Hyuga Head and he had responsibilities to attend to.

Entering through the front door, Neji bypassed the small living room and kitchen and went straight for the bedroom, making sure to close the door afterwards. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, he deposited Hinata on the bed and went straight into crushing his lips against hers.

Breaking away from the kiss for air, he lifted up and cursed when he remembered how many layers were apart of Hinata's wedding attire. He barely got through the first layer when he heard Hinata giggle.

"Neji…We should change out of our clothes first."

"That's what I'm working on." He replied with a smirk.

Hinata shook her head and sat up in an attempt to get off the bed. "I don't want this to get wrinkled, so I'll go change in the bathroom and you can change in here."

Neji sighed. "We'll see each other naked soon enough, so why don't you just change in here with me?"

"Neji," Hinata blushed brightly and fingered a piece of thread on her kimono.

He was about to continue, but widened his eyes at something he nearly forgot. "Wait a minute, come with me. There's something I want to show you." Before Hinata had time to say anything, he grasped her hand and led her into the large bathroom and stopped before the mirror with her facing the reflective glass.

With Neji's hands on her shoulders, Hinata gazed at him curiously through the mirror. "Neji, what is it?"

He leaned forward with a small smile and brushed his lips against her ear. "Close your eyes."

Glancing at his face one more time in the mirror, Hinata slowly allowed her eyes to shut and waited in silence for whatever was supposed to happen. Nothing happened for a short moment before she felt Neji's hand over her forehead, followed by a hot sensation not only on her skin but seemingly deep within the skin as well. She gasped at the slight pain that came along with it and felt her body tremble, only for Neji's arms to wrap around her waist soon after. Her back leaned against his chest, and his lips were gliding over her ear again.

He could both hear and feel her heavy panting, and couldn't resist his smile from widening. "Open your eyes now." Just as soon as the whisper passed through his lips, his eyes trailed back to the mirror and watched as she opened her eyes and gazed blankly at her reflection before noticing what _wasn't _present on her forehead.

Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as her fingers brushed over her skin shakily. The curse seal mark she had lived with for most of her life was suddenly gone with not a trace of it ever being there to begin with. Her bottom lip trembled and she turned in his arms until she was facing directly into his eyes. She was speechless for what seemed like forever before her hands rested on the sides of his face in a gentle caress. "Neji…"

He was smirking triumphantly. "So, what do you think? Not bad for it only being my third success, huh?"

All too quickly, Hinata's eyes watered and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his throat. "You did it! You figured it out, Neji…I can't believe it."

"Hn," Neji grunted smugly. "We managed to figure out the order of hand signs a few weeks ago, and we spent these past weeks making sure it would work without any side effects. In case you haven't noticed, there are already a few branch members walking around without their curse seals. You probably confused them with main house members." He sighed. "Not like it'll matter in a month. Pretty soon, nobody will be able to tell the difference between the two houses."

Hinata pulled back with the oddest of smiles on her face. She almost looked like she wanted to cry, while at the same time, something else was shining in her eyes. Neji soon found out what it was when her lips touched against his softly. Her hands found their way back to the sides of his face as she deepened the kiss herself. Overcoming his momentary lapse of surprise, Neji held her tightly against him before winding one of his hands into her hair and delving his tongue into her mouth with every intention of tasting all that she had to offer.

Hinata pulled away sooner than Neji preferred and rested her head just above his heart. Listening to his heartbeat, she whispered to him. "Thank you."

Neji chuckled lightly and pulled away from her embrace. "You can show your gratitude to me by getting out of those clothes. I'll go change in the bedroom since you're so worried about privacy." He was smirking teasingly as he exited the bathroom. Before closing the door behind him, he glanced back in at her blushing face. "You know, this whole privacy thing won't last long. You'll get used to me in time."

"I-I know…" Hinata mumbled, keeping her eyes averted from his. "It's just…I'm kind of a little embarrassed…"

"I know." The corners of Neji's mouth quirked upward softly. "I'll be waiting out here when you're finished."

Hinata nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

As soon as the door closed, Hinata began carefully removing each layer of her wedding kimono, not wanting any part of it to get wrinkled.

--

After Neji changed out of his formal clothes, he was left only wearing a sleeping yukata with the top left lazily open, revealing his bare chest. It was no surprise that he would be finished before Hinata, so he kept himself busy by wandering around the bedroom they would be staying in for the next week. Beforehand, he and Hinata packed away a few belongings for their honeymoon, and had a few Hyugas deliver their necessities to the cabin. What Neji didn't expect was for those few Hyugas to have already organized their things into certain places in the room.

For instance, all their clothes were put away into the wardrobe, and Neji's clan paperwork was set out on the small desk in the room, along with his father's scroll placed on the corner. On the other side of the room, the few items Hinata treasured were decorating the top of a small bookcase. Walking slowly towards it, Neji gazed down at the different items. All of them he recognized, except for one.

He furrowed his brows curiously at the small scroll, which looked nearly as old as his own did. Interestingly enough, her name was scrawled on top of the scroll in his father's handwriting. It only took him a second to realize that it must've been the scroll that was written to her from his father all those years ago. He had not only heard that she received a letter from his father from what Hinata told him, but from what Hiashi told him as well. He just never had the chance to read it.

Glancing quickly at the bathroom door, which was still closed with Hinata inside, Neji reached for the scroll and rolled it open until he could view the entirety of the letter. As he scanned each word and meaning, his eyebrows knotted to match his narrowed eyes.

_Little Hinata,_

_I want to thank you for all you have done. If not for you, then my Neji would not have remembered to smile and laugh again. He would not have found the joy he lost when his mother passed. And lastly, he would not have found out how much his heart could love. You are well deserving of his rare love that he seems to only want to give to you, little Hinata._

_It is because of this, that I must ask you a favor. If you are reading this, then there is no doubt that I have passed from this world. I wrote this and gave it to your father for safe keeping until the day I would die. After all, there was so much I still wanted to say to you before I had to depart. Anyway, back to the favor I ask of you. Please, little Hinata…please do not leave Neji's side. He will need you now more than ever. I fear what will happen if you are separated from my son. You give my son happiness and peace, and without you he will only feel pain and anger. Do me this favor, little Hinata. I beg of you…don't leave Neji's side. Please._

_Thank you, my little Hinata_

_Hizashi Hyuga_

Despite how it may have made Neji feel in the beginning, after reading the last part, a strange surge of anger swelled within his chest. But…it wasn't only anger…it was betrayal too.

--

Hinata inhaled and exhaled deeply as she stared at herself one more time in the mirror. She had already removed her clothing, and now was only wearing a sleeping yukata covering her naked body. Her dark hair flowed over her back and shoulders as she fiddled with the tie around her waist. The amount of nervous anxiety swarming within her was enough to make her gulp audibly and feel her hands shaking. Sighing deeply, she turned from the mirror and opened the bathroom door, closing it behind her soon after.

She entered into the bedroom and for once took notice of how dark it was. The only illumination present was coming from the moon, and it was still bright enough to cast a dim glow on the inside of the room. With the light's help, she caught sight of Neji sitting on the corner of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head lowered. She tilted her head in wonder and stepped closer to him hesitantly. "Neji…?"

The only movement he made was a tensing of his jaw; he didn't even look at her. "Hope you don't mind. I read your scroll from my father." Neji muttered emptily.

Hinata's brow raised as she finally saw her opened scroll lying on top of the bookcase. She gazed back at him in confusion as to why the scroll would make him appear so…distraught. Mustering up her courage, she warily approached him until she was standing in front of his hunched over form. Hesitantly, she reached forward with her hand with the intention to stroke his face. "Neji…What's wrong?" Only an inch before touching his cheek, he quickly stood up and looked down at her with an angered and heated intensity. Hinata's eyes widened in surprised fear. "Neji?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He questioned tensely. "Why did you even bother in the first place?"

"W-What…?" Hinata stepped back in absent surprise, as well as confusion.

Neji's shoulders squared as he advanced on her, only for her to take more steps backward to keep distance between them. "All those years ago…when my father died…" He began laughing bitterly under his breath. "You had me completely fooled."

"What are you talking about, Neji? I-I don't understand…" Hinata mumbled and made a quiet sound when she felt her back hit against the wall. With her hands pressed against the wall, she watched as Neji stopped just an inch in front of her.

"Obviously, you forgot about your little promise to my father. It's so typical of you to honor any of his last wishes, but I had no idea that _that _was the reason why you never ran away from me when you wanted to." He paused, not allowing her to speak. "All these years, I assumed that you stayed by me, even after everything I've done to you, because you cared for me…loved me." His eyes narrowed in hurt. "Now, I realize it was nothing but a theory."

"Neji, you're not making any sense. I don't—" Hinata flinched when Neji's fist slammed against the wall near her head.

Neji's head was lowered, and his face was hidden from her view. "In that letter…it was my father's last request of you…that you would promise to stay by my side always…" His voice was hoarse and despairing. "Just tell me the truth, Hinata…Did you stay by my side all these years because my father wished it of you?"

Finally understanding what Neji was referring to, Hinata's shock wore off only to be replaced by a calm solemnity. Licking her lips briefly, she replied in the barest of whispers. "Yes…"

Neji's fists clenched even tighter to match his unseen gritting teeth.

Before he even had a chance to unleash his wrath upon her, Hinata edged forward in pleading eagerness. "But, it was only part of the reason, Neji." She hesitantly placed her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingers. "What your father asked of me when I was younger…I would've done anyway, whether it was his dying wish or not."

At last, Neji lifted his head until he was able to look her in the face, their eyes locking in honesty.

Hinata smiled weakly and edged closer still. "I never lied to you when I said that I loved you. And, I will never lie to you when I tell you I love you." Her voice had become a whisper only he would hear. "After everything we've been through, can you honestly believe that I would only stay by your side because of a promise? Could you really believe that there was nothing else there besides a promise?"

Neji gulped inaudibly and remained silent.

Gathering her courage once again, Hinata leaned forward and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against the side of his throat. "Plus…I seemed to have broken that promise anyway…when I dated Naruto-kun, and when I left for those two years. It wasn't a promise to your father that always brought me back to you. It was because I have always loved you that I realized that I could never truly be separated from you. That will never change."

Slowly and cautiously, Neji's arms wrapped around Hinata until they were embracing each other without even looking at the one they were holding. Grazing his fingers along her back, he finally replied in a deeper whisper. "Are you sure you're in love with the right person? I'm not the little boy you loved as a child."

Hinata was quiet for a moment as she thought over what to say to him. Gathering her thoughts, she gripped onto him tighter. "I know, Neji. As a child, you were my Neji-kun. I fell in love with Neji-kun, but like you said…that Neji-kun is long gone now." She leaned backward until she could see his face, and lifted her hand until her fingers were caressing his cheeks gently. "And so is the Neji-sama who hurt and confused me greatly for years." She released a small smile at his regretful frown. "Right now, though…I'm in love with Neji…just Neji…and I forever will be."

Feeling as though a large doubtful burden had been lifted from his shoulders, Neji desperately clutched Hinata to him as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her tempting scent. Closing his eyes, he briefly shook his head in self-loathing. "Sorry…It's our first night as a married couple, and I'm already doubting you…I'm sorry." He sighed deeply. "Sometimes, I really don't know how to deal with you, Hinata…but, I can't imagine living without you."

Hinata smiled. "I wouldn't have minded you reading that letter, Neji. But…I would've never expected you to feel lied to or betrayed because of what it says. I'm sorry."

Neji sighed again. "What did I tell you about apologizing to me?"

"Oh, I'm sor—" Hinata caught herself and giggled in amusement. Shaking her head slightly, her arms wrapped around his torso until her hands were clenching onto the fabric covering his back. "I love you, Neji."

Giving off a small smile of contentment, Neji continued to inhale her scent as his fingers returned to gliding over the curvature of her back. In his mind, he knew he couldn't explain in words how he felt about her, since _talking _about feelings wasn't really in his character. If he wanted her to know, he knew he would have to show her.

In a matter of slow moments, their once comforting embrace became something else entirely. As Neji's hands began to travel further downward before roaming along her sides, he leaned back just as Hinata did, allowing for their lips to connect mutually. While one of his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her against him, his other hand moved behind her neck, directing her to different angles to better suit his hungry mouth.

Feeling his heating passion, Hinata could only grip onto the cloth over his chest, while absently trailing her fingertips over his revealed bare skin. His body shivered from her innocent touch, which ignited a more urging need from within the core of his body. The hand behind her neck glided over her collarbone and between her breasts before stopping at the tied knot, which kept her yukata closed.

With deft fingers, he picked at the knot before letting it loosen of its own accord. Hinata's returned kisses became strained with anxiety when she could feel Neji's hand separating the two folds of cloth from her naked body. Resisting the strong urge to back away from him and hide away from his eyes in embarrassment, she repeated to herself to trust him, and to believe that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Hinata wasn't naïve. She knew what it was all leading up to. It was her wedding night, and she knew that there would be some pain involved since it would be her first time, but all her reluctance and caution flew out the window in a matter of seconds. She and Neji had waited long enough, and she was finally ready to give herself to him fully. However, she still couldn't desist the feeling of being nervous about what was to happen. Ready or not for the inevitable, Hinata still had no idea what she was really supposed to do. She wasn't experienced, so she was greatly worried that she would only disappoint Neji when all she desired was for him to enjoy their consummation.

Sensing her worry, but not knowing the details, Neji parted his lips from hers and left whispered kisses leading up to her ear, where he nibbled gently. "Relax, Hinata. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Hinata eventually nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her senses to only focus on the pleasure she was and would be receiving. "I trust you, Neji."

Her softly spoken words only seemed to provoke him into wanting her even more, if that was possible. In a hurried fashion, Neji pushed away the yukata covering her body, letting it fall to a heap on the floor at their feet. Attaching his hungry lips to her own, he untied his yukata and abandoned it somewhere near Hinata's. Without breaking from their kiss, he lifted her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest before walking steadily toward the bed, where he would get his chance to show her just how much she meant to him.

()()()()

Laying her gently onto the bed, their mouths didn't separate for more than a few seconds as Neji settled himself beside her with one arm holding him up and the other stroking her side teasingly. Hinata's hands found their way to Neji's shoulders, feeling the strong and lean muscle beneath. Focusing solely on the feel of his skin and the pleasure from his lips, she wasn't paying attention to where Neji's hand was headed.

The skin underneath his fingertips was softer than anything else Neji had ever felt before. As his fingers reached her stomach, he could feel it move at his touch before relaxing comfortably. Just as slowly, his hand moved further upward until his thumb was brushing against the underside of her breast. Her chest was heaving with her labored breaths, and just at his mere touch, her nipples became erect with need. It was at that time that Neji couldn't resist anymore; he wanted to feel all of her.

Hinata gasped and turned her head away from Neji when she felt his hand cup her breast, and immediately begin massaging it between his fingers. The sensation was strange to her and sent a wave of heat to a deep core below her stomach. Her hands knotted into his hair and her nails scratched soothingly against his scalp. She figured that just his hand rolling her breast between his fingers was already intense as it was, but she was proven wrong when his thumb and forefinger began focusing on her erected nipple instead. By then, her heavy breathing had increased until she was panting, while her hands moved from his hair to fisting into the sheets.

Hinata had never been touched so intimately before, and Neji was proud of that fact. If she were to be pleasured, he would only want himself to be the cause and initiator. There were so many thoughts of how he could pleasure her and make her first time wonderful, but he didn't want to embarrass her or make her uncomfortable in anyway. All of it was new to her, and he didn't want to scare her off so soon. If anything, he only wanted to take it slow and make it easy for her first time. Anytime after that, though, he smirked at the possibilities of just how intimate their love-making could or would be.

Returning his concentration to the body he seemed to be worshipping at the moment, he trailed passionate kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to the breast that wasn't receiving any attention. He placed gentle and reassuring kisses over her delicate skin before taking her nipple into his mouth and putting his tongue to use. He was rewarded by a moan and a full-body shudder coming from the woman under him. "Neji…" Her voice was like a breath against his ear.

Neji was more than satisfied at the reactions he was evoking from her; especially since he was doing something he had never done before. When it came to bedding women, Neji had only ever taken the woman from behind, so he wouldn't have to look at her face, and so it would be easier for him to imagine the woman was someone else (Hinata). He would never bother with the woman's sexual wants or needs, and only ever focused on temporarily satisfying his own. During the time Hinata had been away on a mission, he could only view women as a simple way of relieving momentary stress. It was nothing more than that, since he had only ever wanted to be that intimately close with Hinata and no one else. At the moment, though, he was regretting that he never waited for Hinata like she obviously did for him. For that, he wanted to prove to her that she was the only one in his eyes, and she always would be.

At that last thought, his kisses and movements became more fervent and desired. He switched his attentions between breasts, while gauging her reactions for what pleased her the most.

Feeling quite overwhelmed with the new feelings she was having, Hinata clenched her hands into Neji's hair and pulled him up to meet her lips again. She moved her lips timidly against his before separating and gazing into his intensely silvery eyes. Her fingers combed through his hair as she studied and memorized every feature of his face.

Before her breathing could completely calm, Neji began stroking his hand away from her breasts and down past her stomach. He stopped any further movement when his hand stayed resting against the inside of her thigh. Hinata could only keep staring into his eyes with a mixture of uncertainty, wariness, and desire. Neji bent down to touch his lips to hers at the same time his fingers inched closer and closer to her most private area. The only indication that Hinata felt his movements was the increasing of her heartbeat, as well as the quickening of her breathing. The trust lingering in her soft white eyes was the only sign that gave reason as to why she wasn't pushing him away in her usual timidity and fright. She wasn't closing herself off to him like he originally thought she would. The amount of trust she was beginning to have in him was enough to make him deepen the kiss with even more want. In case his kiss didn't express his craving for her enough, his arousal pressing against her leg would've sufficed.

"Hinata…" Neji whispered against her lips. "I need you…" Once the words parted from his mouth, his finger entered into her, testing whether she was ready for him or not. Luckily for them both, she was quite ready, and he was growing impatient.

At the insertion of his finger into an area she had never really touched herself, Hinata's eyes widened at the entirely new emotion. She could feel something deep within her lower belly clench tightly, along with another wave of heat building up in that same area. Her hands clenched even tighter on the sheets while her body writhed in wonder. "Neji…" She moaned with an underlying plea of want.

Removing his finger from her, he situated himself between her legs, but stopped before entering. His eyes found hers again, looking for any sign that she didn't want what was about to come. His brows furrowed in concern, while she just smiled weakly. "Hinata…"

She smiled wider and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'll be alright. Don't worry."

He leaned down until his mouth was at her ear. "I'll be as gentle as I can. If you want to stop, then tell me. If it hurts you too much, we can stop, all right?"

Hinata gulped inaudibly before nodding frightfully. "Okay."

Neji tried to reassure her with a smile of his own before he claimed her lips, in hopes that it would force away her attention from the pain to come. As soon as he entered his tongue into her awaiting mouth, he slowly pushed his way into her center and stopped once he reached a barrier—her innocence. Pulling out, he provided more force to penetrate her barrier, which elicited a loud whimper from her lips once he passed it. Neji was fully sheathed within her, but didn't move any further and could only stare worriedly at his love's face. It was all he could do to restrain himself from moving, like he so wanted to. The feeling of being inside of her was more than he imagined; it was indescribable. He almost wished he would always be able to stay sheathed within her. However, even as he panted and shivered slightly, he focused on the love of his life below him, whose face appeared full of pain. "Hinata?"

Her eyes closed as she bit down onto her lip. Her eyebrows knotted as she kept her face turned to the side. She was surprised by the sharp throbbing pain, and tried desperately to focus on calming her heart and breathing until the pain subsided.

"Hinata?" Neji murmured again, his concern becoming more and more evident. "Are you alright?"

A few minutes, which felt like an eternity, passed before the pain wasn't so noticeable anymore. She could still feel it, but it wasn't as intense. Perhaps it was the obvious worry in Neji's tone that helped alleviate the pain. Either way, Hinata opened her eyes and found her way back to staring into Neji's own eyes. The genuine concern there was enough to make her smile and grasp onto his upper arms. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She whispered.

"Are you sure? We can stop if it hurts too much."

Hinata placed a kiss against his lips before replying. "I'm okay, Neji. Really. It's not that bad, I promise. But…" She trailed off, looking dejected and embarrassed based on the blush riding over her cheeks.

"What is it?" He questioned with returned worry.

"Um…" Her eyes averted from his for a moment before glancing back at him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He gazed at her blankly for a moment before a smile stretched on his lips, followed by low chuckling. When his laughter died off, he sighed and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Just do what you feel like doing, Hinata. It'll be fine."

Slowly, she nodded and held tighter to his arms. Not knowing what to do at first, she shifted her body, wanting to readjust into a more comfortable position with her head on the pillows and her back staying on the bed. However, that small movement alone managed to urge a gasp of surprise from Hinata and a deep-throated groan from Neji. Before Hinata had a chance to understand the meaning behind the small movement and the pleasure it induced, Neji had already began moving.

His hips rocked before he began pulling out and thrusting back in—each thrust gaining more speed and depth. While Neji was breathing heavily and groaning once in awhile, Hinata was panting, writhing, and moaning loudly at the overload of sensations she was feeling. Never before had she thought that such an act could be so…enjoyable. Hearing about sex had always intimidated and frightened her to some extent, but she was currently regretting those thoughts. It may have not been the actual act, as much as it was that she was doing the act with the one man she had loved for as long as she could remember. There was something about that knowledge alone that made it all the more worthwhile.

Continual moaning and whispering of Neji's name filled the air, while Hinata kept her hands busy by stroking, gliding, and scratching the skin on Neji's arms and back, and sometimes running through his long brown hair. She was searching for every part of him that she had not touched before. Anything in her reach, she was memorizing with her fingertips. She felt the muscles contract beneath his skin before scratch marks became embedded into his skin during a particularly toe-curling thrust.

Their speed and intensity increased as the seconds ticked by. Minutes passed and Neji went deeper and harder. Hinata writhed even more, and instinct led her to join his rhythm with precision as she met each of his thrusts.

Her back arched, their hips met, bodies slapping together due to built-up sweat, lips being placed against any area they could find, and all they could see, hear, smell, and feel was each other. Nothing had ever felt so ultimately right for either of them.

A noticeable pressure from deep within Hinata burned until she nearly felt on fire. She couldn't stop moving because the feeling was so incredibly fierce. Something within her also seemed to tell her that there was a release coming for her; all she had to do was reach it.

Neji could feel how restless and needy Hinata had become, and he knew the reason, for he was feeling his own release coming as well. With that knowledge, he intensified his movements, drawing them both closer to the edge of their pleasure.

When they had reached their peak, and something snapped within Hinata, their groaning gained another level of audibility before Hinata's body trembled and Neji's body collapsed in exhaustion on top of hers.

()()()()

At that peak and that moment, everything fit together, and they truly felt like they were unified as one being, one soul, and one heart. For the first time in their lives, Hinata had felt overwhelmingly loved, and Neji had finally found true inner peace.

Not wanting to put any more weight upon her heavily breathing body, Neji removed himself from her before collapsing onto the bed beside her. Even as they were still trying to calm their breathing, he reached for the blankets and pulled it over them until they were contently covered. Only then did Neji pull Hinata towards him until she was held protectively and slightly possessively in his arms.

Hinata rested the side of her head against his chest and listened to his beating heartbeat, drumming rapidly in a consistent rhythm. A small smile of contentment was etched onto her mouth as she felt an immediate wave of true exhaustion wash over her, making her eyes start to droop shut.

Neji planted a firm kiss against Hinata's forehead before allowing his breath to run over her skin. "I'm in love with you, Hinata. I have been since I was a child."

Hinata's eyes widened at what Neji had said, considering he had never really said it to her, not since they were children. She looked up at him in question, only for it to be confirmed by the sincerity in his eyes.

All too suddenly, he was smirking and holding her against him tighter. "You realize that now that I've claimed you, I'm never letting you go, right?"

Hinata beamed in happiness before resuming her original position. She giggled shortly before yawning and allowing her eyes to close sleepily. "I love you too, Neji…"

* * *

A few days passed for the newlyweds, and it wasn't until the fourth day of their honeymoon that they actually made an effort to leave the confines of the bedroom before the late afternoon. Hinata had suggested it, and Neji was disappointed, wanting to keep Hinata within his hold for a few more hours…or days. The only way Hinata managed to convince Neji to let her go and give her a short break from all the love-making was to say that she was starving, since neither of them had eaten since the previous day in the afternoon.

Currently, Hinata was standing at the stove, switching between different pans of food while Neji took the time to take a shower. As Hinata finished with the cooking, she couldn't help smiling at the memories from only the past few days. In just the past few days, Hinata was shown just how amorous Neji could be. Their first night seemed quick and easy for her, compared to everything new Neji had introduced to her recently. A blush heated her cheeks at the overwhelming amount of pleasure Neji was able to evoke from her. Although, a prideful smile lit up her features at the memories of how many times she made Neji writhe on the bed as well.

With a quiet giggle, she began placing the food on two different plates, and walking towards the small dining room table. She had just finished placing her plate of food down and began walking towards the other seat to place Neji's down, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. His face buried itself in her hair, audibly inhaling her scent. "We should go back to bed. I don't think I like seeing you with clothes on."

"Neji," Hinata pouted, even though she couldn't look at him. "We both need to—"

"Eat. Yes, I know." Neji muttered in boredom. He reached for the plate she was holding, while nibbling on her ear at the same time. "Anything for you, Hinata. But, after we're done eating, it's back to bed with us."

Hinata furrowed her brows and fiddled with her fingers in uncertainty. "W-We've done a lot in just four days…I thought you'd be tired of me by now."

Neji chuckled after placing his plate before his seat and walked over to stand in front of her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his bare chest, since the only clothing he was wearing was sweat pants. He trailed teasing kisses along her jaw line as he spoke. "I've waited for you my whole life. It shouldn't surprise you that now that I have you, Hinata, my thirst for you is insatiable."

Hinata smiled, allowing Neji to touch his lips to hers deeply before backing away, so they could take their seats and eat for the first time that day. The meal was silent of course, except for the occasional discussion between them over what duties Hinata would help him with when it came to the clan. It wasn't until they were finished eating and putting their plates in the sink that their momentary dream of being alone was shattered. A knock sounded at their front door.

"I thought I told them no business until after this week. Damn it." Neji cursed as he made his way to the door and opened it, allowing his visitor to see his full-blown scowl.

The visitor, or Hyuga messenger, winced from his leader's glare before shakily holding out a scroll. "This c-came for you, Neji-sama. N-Normally, the advisors wouldn't want to bother you, b-but they said that this would be s-something you'd want to know…"

Hinata, peeking at the man from behind Neji, smiled in welcome. "What is it?"

The man, seeing Hinata, smiled politely in return. "I believe it's just a letter, Hinata-sama. I wasn't told what it's about, though."

"Oh, I see. Are you going to take it, Neji?"

"Hn," Neji grunted before swiping the scroll from the other man's hands.

Before the wariness from the messenger wore off, Hinata stepped closer to him with her smile widening. "I don't mean to pry, but was it my father who sent you?"

"Yes, my lady. It was he and Hanashi-san who sent me."

Hinata was beaming all too suddenly. "Oh, how are they? Are they doing well? Do you know if my sister, Hanabi-chan, is doing okay too? She can get temperamental at times, but she's fairly well-behaved…sometimes."

The Hyuga messenger began laughing. "Not to worry, Hinata-sama. Everyone is fine. Your father is keeping himself busy with the clan duties, and I believe I've seen your younger sister in the dojo a lot. No doubt they miss you, but they're coping well."

Hinata released a breath before her smile became softer. "Thank you. Please tell them I'm doing well, too. I know they don't look it, but they can worry too much sometimes."

He nodded. "I will tell them, Hinata-sama." He bowed to both Hinata and Neji. "Neji-sama, if there is nothing else you need, I will take my leave now."

"Go ahead." Neji dismissed, waiting until the man turned his back before he closed the door and stared curiously at the scroll in his hand. Without hesitation, Neji cracked the seal and unrolled the scroll until the contents of the letter could be seen.

Hinata watched Neji's eyes scan quickly over the words, and she became quite interested when his brows rose in surprise before he closed the scroll. "What did it say, Neji? It wasn't bad news, was it?"

He shook his head and studied his wife skeptically. "No, uh…It turns out that…the Hyuga travelers are coming back…for good, it seems. They'll be here in three days."

"The Hyuga travelers…" Hinata glanced away in thought at the familiar name. Finally, her eyes widened and she looked at Neji with a small smile. "You mean, Hideki-san is coming back?"

Neji folded his arms over his chest, not really liking her reaction. "Yes, and his family. It seems as though their group isn't really needed anymore, since as the new Head, I'm not really concerned about being the best clan out there. Plus, they have branch members with them that need to have their seals removed too."

"I'm happy." Hinata smiled. "It's been so long since we've seen them."

"Hn," Another unhappy grunt from the Hyuga leader.

With a contented sigh, Hinata began walking towards their bedroom. "I'm going to go take a shower." She spoke, but stopped at the entrance to their room, and turned back to face Neji, who seemed to be in deep thought. Not wanting him to be brooding on their honeymoon, Hinata blushed and smiled shyly. "Um…Neji?"

He snapped out of his reverie and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Um…" Her forefingers tapped together in familiar timidity. "I know you already took a shower, but…um…I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to, um…But if you don't want to, I understand." She was deeply flushed by now. "You've already taken a shower, so…"

Neji smirked at what she was trying to ask, and took smooth strides towards her until he was standing just in front of her. Leaning towards her, he whispered against her ear. "Another shower couldn't hurt. Come on." He grasped onto her hand, closed the bedroom door, and led them into their bathroom.

By the time the shower ended, Hinata realized she had never taken such a long shower before…Somehow, that didn't bother her.

* * *

"Do you have everything packed, Hinata?" Neji asked on the day after their honeymoon ended, and they were to be heading towards their new and permanent living quarters. In one of his hands, he carried a large bag of his clothes and necessities. Looking around the bedroom in the cabin, a few more boxes filled with their belongings littered the ground.

"Yes, I think so, Neji." Hinata replied, carrying her own bag of clothes before she attempted to lift one of the boxes.

"Don't worry about the boxes, Hinata. A few Hyugas are coming here after we leave to grab them and take them to our new room. Everything in our old rooms has already been transported there too."

"Have you seen it yet, Neji?" Hinata asked after he had taken her hand, and they began to leave the cabin.

"Not yet." Neji replied, locking the front door and walking with Hinata back towards the center of the compound. "Last I checked, your father was organizing everything for the new room in a part of the compound that hasn't been lived in for awhile. It's a bit farther away from the center of the compound than we're used to, but the privacy will be nice."

"Mm…" Hinata agreed. "So, for the past week, some Hyugas have been renovating that part of the compound for our usage, right?"

"Yeah, apparently so. It's done, and all they've told me about it was that it's like a suite—definitely fitting for the Hyuga Head and his wife." He chuckled deeply. "I have a feeling that if you didn't have your connections with the branch house, we'd be living in my old room for the rest of our lives. But because everyone seems to adore you, they wanted you to live in luxury. Thinking of it that way, it's like I'm the one tagging along."

Hinata giggled, keeping in mind that they had entered the middle of the compound and were walking through the courtyard on their way to the farther part of the Hyuga territory, where their new room was supposed to be. "I wouldn't say that. They're just doing what families are supposed to do."

Neji stopped with his hand still holding hers, and gazed down at her with an unreadable expression. Hinata stopped as well and tilted her head in curiosity as to why he was looking at her like that. Finally, Neji smirked, cupped her cheek, and leaned down to claim her lips with his own.

Seemingly to have forgotten how much of a public place they were in at the moment, they continued to stay lip-locked, allowing their kiss to become more passionate as the seconds ticked by. "I'll never tire of this." Neji murmured against her lips, which made Hinata smile without parting her mouth from his.

"Hina-chan!" A voice called out to the pair, followed by rapid footsteps.

Hinata broke from the kiss and turned towards the voice only to widen her eyes fractionally. "Hanabi-chan—Ah!" Hinata nearly felt the air get knocked out of her when her younger sister collided with her in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Sis! I was in the dojo, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you in the compound with my byakugan—"

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata scolded lightly. "What have father and I been telling you about never using the byakugan inside the compound? It's a violation of privacy, and you know that."

Hanabi groaned at the rebuke. "It wasn't like that, Hina-chan! I sensed your presence, so I just used my byakugan to make sure, and there you were! I just had to come and see you cause it's been so long!"

Hinata laughed. "Hanabi-chan, it's only been a week."

"Yeah, yeah." Hanabi peered around Hinata to stare at the less than amused Neji. The youngest Hyuga allowed a glare to overcome her features the longer she stared at him. "Hey, Hina-chan, he didn't hurt you, did he? If he did anything to cause you pain, you let me know and I'll take care of it!"

"Oh, really?" Neji mocked, a teasing smirk riding over his face. "What could someone as small as you do to me?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" The youngest retorted with fury. "When it comes to protecting my sister, I'll be your fiercest opponent ever!"

Neji chuckled in his continued mock. "You don't look it, little one."

Hinata panicked at seeing Hanabi begin to rile herself up, so she placed her hands on Hanabi's shoulders to direct her attention to her instead. "Hanabi-chan, why would you think Neji would hurt me?"

Hanabi calmed absently and raised a brow instead, with her hands on her hips. "Well, duh! It was your first time having sex, and they say it hurts, so I was just making sure he didn't cause you unnecessary pain. Cause you know if he did, I would—"

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata was blushing deeply. "You shouldn't know about this kind of stuff at your age; you're too young!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I'm almost thirteen years old, sis. I'm not a baby anymore."

Hinata smiled jokingly. "You're right. You were a lot easier to deal with when you were a baby."

"Hey!" Hanabi pouted.

"Hanabi-san, wait up!" Another voice called out to the group.

Hanabi turned and rolled her eyes again at the newcomer.

Neji and Hinata's eyes widened at who it was.

Hideki ran toward the group and stopped when he reached them, only to hunch over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "You just took off out of nowhere, right in the middle of our spar! And I was just starting to win, too!"

"Whatever, Hideki. You wouldn't have won even if I wasn't there." Hanabi replied with a smirk.

Ignoring the younger girl, Hideki straightened and noticed the other two figures there, which brought about a wide smile to his face. "Well if it isn't Neji and Hinata-chan! It's been awhile!"

"Hideki-san!" Hinata beamed. "I didn't know you already arrived."

"Yeah, we got here yesterday." His smile disappeared to be replaced by a pouting frown. "I can't believe you two! How could you not invite me to the wedding? You know I wanted to be there!"

Hinata giggled. "I'm sorry, Hideki-san. We didn't know if you'd be able to make it or not."

"Yeah, right. You just didn't want me there, even though I was the one who got you two together."

"No, you didn't." Neji interjected with a glare. "You just made things worse."

Hideki was back to smiling and stood next to Neji, while nudging his arm. "Aw, come on, Neji. Don't be like that. You're just mad cause you know I was right about you two. I always said that you would end up together, and look at you now all married and whatnot. I'm so proud."

"Shut it."

The older boy laughed heartily. "Well, I guess this means I can finally say what I've been wanting to say for years." He narrowed his eyes slyly at the Hyuga leader. "I told you so."

"Go somewhere else, would you?"

He laughed again before noticing their forgotten bags on the ground. "Hey, have you seen your guys' new place yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, not yet. We were on our way there now."

"Oh, I see." He grabbed onto the two bags and began walking ahead of them. "Well, let's get a move on. I've seen it already since I helped out a little, so I'll give you the grand tour."

Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I'd rather you not."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Neji-sama." Hanabi smirked and ran to catch up with Hideki. "Come on!"

Hinata smiled, grasped onto Neji's hand, and followed the other two towards their new living quarters.

A good deal of distance was put between them as they walked, and Hinata leaned closer to Neji as a thought entered her mind. "Neji,"

"Hn?"

"Hideki-san and his family are staying here at the compound permanently now, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He glanced at her warily.

"Well," Hinata smiled. "Hideki-san will need something to do, and…You don't have to, of course, but…I think Hideki-san would make a great advisor to you."

"What?" Neji was shocked. "You're kidding, right?"

Hinata opened and closed her mouth a few times before facing away from him and biting her lip in a nervous habit. "Well…I mean…I know he irritates you at times, but…I think he would be very useful."

"Really?" Neji questioned skeptically, obviously not convinced. "And how's that?"

She was silent for a moment as if ordering her thoughts. "Um…Well, he's helped me out before, and…"

"How did he help you out?" Neji had to force away his jealous tendencies.

"He was the one who told me about the elders, remember?"

Neji didn't say anything, but he remembered having that conversation. It was also one of the times he wished he had listened to Hinata. He regretted not listening, for the mere purpose of missing his chance to prevent what the elders did to her.

"Also," Hinata continued. "He's very perceptive. After all, he was able to see what we couldn't at that time. You don't have to ask him to be your advisor if you don't want to…I just thought he would make a nice addition…"

Neji didn't say anything once again, and the rest of their walk was silent until they finally neared their new room.

As Hideki and Hanabi showed the couple around, they were both surprised at just how much of a suite it was. Their bedroom was large and spacious, and was attached to a very open living room with a couch already set up. Windows covered most of the walls, viewing out into a lovely garden, which was something that greatly pleased Hinata. As for Neji, he was inwardly thrilled at another attached room, which had become his office. Also attached to their bedroom was one of the largest bathrooms the couple had ever seen. They each had their own sink, the toilet was separated, the bath was large enough to fit four people, and the shower was just as elegantly large too.

Overall, Neji and Hinata loved their new room, and were even more content to see that they didn't have to do any moving. Most of their belongings, other than what they had in the cabin, were already situated into different places in each of the rooms. They were impressed and eternally grateful.

--

Neji watched as Hinata was dragged away by Hanabi to the living room and bedroom to look at everything the younger sister helped decorate. Meanwhile, Neji was left in his office with Hideki studying the titles of the different books placed on the bookshelf. Neji watched him for a moment before moving over to stand in front of one of the windows, which overlooked the same lovely garden. "Now that the traveling group isn't needed anymore," Neji began, grasping Hideki's short attention. "Have you found your new place in this clan, Hideki?"

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really. I've been looking around to see what places need help. My parents are helping out some other Hyugas with the security around the perimeters, and my grandpa is too old to be doing work, even though he's dying to do something…I've been hanging around the dojo with Hanabi-san, so…" He laughed. "I could help out there for awhile."

"Is that what you're interested in?"

Hideki shrugged. "It's not really my forte, but it gives me something to do until I find what I'm interested in." He raised a brow at the Hyuga leader. "Why do you ask?"

It was Neji's turn to shrug. "You've been informed on all the changes in the clan during your absence, correct?"

"Yes," He nodded with a smile. "Hanabi-san and Hiashi-san briefed me on it, and I'm impressed…as well as very surprised. All these years, I was just hoping for you and Hinata-chan to hook up, and that to be it, but…I didn't really think that so much in the clan would change because of that…" His smile widened. "Then again, this is Hinata-chan we're talking about. I always knew there was something special about her."

"Hm," Neji nodded. "It was because of her that this clan changed at all."

"That doesn't surprise me." Hideki walked until he was standing next to Neji, staring out at the same garden. "She just has a way about her. Once you let her get close to you, it changes your whole perspective on life. But…you already knew that."

Neji nodded.

Hideki sighed. "You never talk to me, at least not like this. So, what are you really wanting to say, Neji?"

The Hyuga Head smirked. "Hinata was right. You are perceptive. Perhaps that _would_ be useful."

"What are you talking about?" Hideki asked confusedly.

For the first time while they were talking, Neji turned to him with his usual stony expression. "If you're interested, there's a position open for you as one of my advisors."

His brows rose in shock. "No joke?"

Neji frowned. "Why would I joke?"

"Oh, right." Hideki blinked a few times. "You're serious, though? You want _me _to be one of _your _advisors?"

"Yes," Neji replied reluctantly. "Hinata suggested it, and I trust her judgement…no matter how much I may regret this decision in the future."

Hideki laughed and slapped Neji on the back. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint Hinata-chan, and it'd be fun working alongside you, so…yeah, I'll be your advisor." His joyous laughter became more sound. "Awesome! I'm going to go tell Hinata-chan!"

It wasn't until Hideki disappeared from the room that Neji sighed and cradled his head in his hand. "I really am going to regret this, aren't I?"

As more days passed, Neji could be found tempted to bang his head against the wall at the realization that he had not only just allowed Hideki to be one of his advisors, but Hideki's grandfather as well.

Hinata was thrilled.

* * *

**_Five Months Later…_**

Neji ran a towel through his damp hair as he exited the bathroom with only another towel wrapped around his waist. It was the early morning, and he had woken to the loud chirping of any birds nearby their room. Once his shower was finished and he dried himself off, he discarded the towels and dressed himself until the only garment he was missing was his top.

Ignoring his need for a top, he made his way towards his large bed in only his pants. A small grin stole over his features as he gazed at the pleasant view before him. Laying on her back in a white nightgown and illuminated by the sunrays, Hinata slept peacefully. While one hand rested near her face, her other hand seemed to be protecting the noticeable overgrown size of her stomach, the makings of their first child.

The covers had already mostly disappeared from her body, which didn't surprise Neji anymore. He was shocked and confused the first few times the blankets were thrown his way in the middle of the night, only for Hinata to mumble a complaint about it being too hot. Pregnancy was obviously something Neji wasn't familiar with, and each day was proving to be even more stressful than the first. It was pleasurable and amusing sometimes, but other times, he felt as though he was walking on eggshells around her. Many women in the clan told him that he had it easy with Hinata, considering she was so timid and docile. On some days, he really couldn't believe that.

Either way, Neji didn't hate it. Stressful maybe, but it was a good type of stress. Hinata glowed at the mere thought of being pregnant with their child, and Neji had never been so happy than when he was around her radiant smile and bell-like laughter. Knowing that they had created a life together made it all the more enjoyable. For as long as he could remember, he didn't know the last time he had released so many smiles of true genuine happiness.

Inching closer to his pregnant wife, Neji placed both hands on either side of her, caging her to the bed, and leaned over to rest his lips against hers before applying a small amount of pressure. The small feeling alone managed to make Hinata stir.

She inhaled sharply and deeply and turned her head with a small sound before her eyes began to blink open. When she was finally able to focus on the welcoming face above her, she smiled warmly and pulled him down for another kiss. "Good morning, Neji."

"Mm…Morning."

Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What time is it?"

Neji was still smiling and brushing his lips over her face when he answered. "Early."

"Mmm…I see…" She murmured, trying to wake herself up.

Seeing how tired she seemed, Neji was beginning to regret waking her up in the first place. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Hinata could see the concern written all over his features, which always bothered her. "I did, I just…I'm having trouble waking up right now…" She giggled under her breath. "I think my mind wants me to stay asleep when I'm perfectly ready to be awake."

"Ah…" He smirked devilishly, situating himself above her and in-between her legs. "I can fix that."

Hinata only had time to giggle once before his mouth enclosed upon hers with that same hidden passion he always appeared to contain, and only release around her. Neji worked quickly. His tongue delved into her mouth while his hands went to work on inching her nightgown up slowly. Meanwhile, Hinata swept her hands and curious fingers over every part of her husband's chest and back. It took awhile to learn and understand, but she finally knew that her touch alone would manage to send him into a frenzy.

It was true. Just by feeling her delicate touch trace every curve of his muscles, his original plan to go tantalizingly slow went out the window. He broke from their kiss for a short moment to practically rip away the clothing covering her body. His eyes streamed lovingly over the unique form her body had taken in the past few months. Her stomach was an obvious sight of change, but he found himself to be more inwardly pleased at the larger size of her bust. Showing his appreciation, he began placing kisses upon the breast that wasn't already being played with by his hand.

Hinata's moaning only seemed to ignite his passion even more. Every moment of every day, he wanted his wife—craved for her. Her being pregnant only made a slight difference in his eyes. Moving downward, his fingers stroked her sides while he kissed her inflated stomach, turning his head briefly to listen for any sounds of his unborn child. As much as he enjoyed staying in that position for hours, just listening and feeling the life inside Hinata's womb, he could feel how restless his wife was and how much she desired his attentions.

Without waiting any further, Neji found her lips again and kissed her breathless. Hinata pulled away for air, feeling his kisses trail down to her neck. Her hands grasped tightly onto his shoulders before she pleaded with her husband. "Neji…please, I need you…"

Her words sent shivers up and down his spine, resulting in him sitting up in order to remove his pants. However, just as his fingers began to remove the bothersome clothing, a quick knocking sounded at their bedroom door. Both paused and stared at the door—one in irritation and the other in curiosity. "What is it?" Neji asked harshly.

A muffled voice answered him from outside the door. "Neji-sama, I apologize, but…I was told to inform you that your teammates are here to visit you. They're waiting in the courtyard."

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Neji-sama."

When the footsteps faded away from outside their bedroom, Neji sighed heavily before facing Hinata again with smoldering eyes. "I think I'll take you now, and make them wait longer for interrupting us."

Hinata frowned cutely at him. "Neji, that wouldn't be very nice. We can always continue this later." She sat up in their bed, pulling the covers over her chest. "Plus, you haven't seen your teammates since we announced my pregnancy. You need to spend time with them once in awhile."

"Oh, I agree." He replied sarcastically, getting off the bed to change into his clothes. "But let's make it so that it's spending time with them once in a very, very long while."

Hinata smiled, despite her trying to sound scolding. "Neji,"

"I know, I know. I'm going." Once he situated his clothing, he set out for the door, but stopped before exiting the room. Turning back to face her, he raised a brow. "What are you going to be doing?"

Hinata got out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her securely. She casually walked toward him as she replied. "I'm not sure. I might go visit the gardens."

"Hmm…" Neji smirked as he placed his hands firmly on her waist before pulling her against him sensually. "Don't go too far." He murmured, pushing his lips gently against the delicate skin on her throat. "Five months being married…I'm nowhere near being done with you yet."

Hinata smiled softly before turning her head and placing timid kisses over his face, stopping when their foreheads touched. Her smile was still present as she led one of his hands to rest over her pregnant stomach. "I'm glad."

Eyeing the placement of his hand and feeling the life just under his fingertips, he gazed at her in concern. "How are you feeling?"

She giggled. "You're stalling, Neji."

A corner of his mouth uplifted in amusement. "It's worth it."

"You shouldn't make them wait."

Neji smirked dryly and turned away from her, stepping outside the room with his hand still on the door. "But, seriously, Hinata…If you're not feeling well, let me know immediately."

"It's okay, Neji. I'll be fine." Her eyes held light humor. "This isn't new to me anymore; I can handle it."

He nodded. "Nonetheless, make sure you eat."

"I will."

"And if you get tired, don't overdo anything. Just go to bed and get some rest—"

"Neji," Hinata sighed.

He nodded again. "I'll come check up on you later."

"Alright."

In obvious reluctance, Neji finally left the room after glancing at his wife a few more times. As soon as the door closed, Hinata found herself giggling as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

--

Dressed in a maternity summer kimono, Hinata strolled through the wide garden, occasionally bending down to brush her fingers over the flowers and smell their fragrance. Due to her influence, the Hyuga compound contained many gardens, and just by gazing at one for a moment, a surge of peace would swarm their insides. It was something new to the clan, and it soon became a welcome change. _I think everything is as the way it should be now…_

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Aunt Hina!"

Simultaneously, three different voices called out to her, grasping her attention immediately. Hinata turned to face her visitors, and smiled once she recognized their familiar features. A couple, holding onto the hands of their young toddler between them, began to walk towards the pregnant Hinata with smiles etched onto their faces. "Good morning, Hanashi-san, Haruka-san, Keiichi-kun. How are you?"

"We're doing fine. How have you been feeling?" The only man there asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Haruka laughed. "Didn't I tell you, Hinata-chan? I knew you were going to have kids someday, and you'll be able to experience firsthand all the little phases of a child." Her eyes gleamed with barely suppressed excitement. "Your children will be so adorable!"

Hinata blushed and gazed down at the ground. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course! Just look at you! You're downright cute, and that husband of yours can make any woman's heart flutter."

Hanashi raised a brow at his wife. "Oh really? Does he make your heart flutter?"

Haruka laughed nervously. "Are you kidding? Even though he's calmed down now, every time he looks at me, it creeps me out. Not to mention, he's the most intimidating man I've ever met."

"Well, then, that 'heart flutter' you were talking about was just a lie since it _doesn't _work on just _any _woman's heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Weren't you paying attention, _dear_? I said that it _can_, not that it _will_."

"Mhm." Hanashi murmured skeptically.

After another eye roll, Haruka turned back to smiling at her young female friend. "Anyway, it was lucky we ran into you. There's a favor I wanted to ask you."

Hinata smiled. "Oh? What is it?"

Haruka looked sheepish as she clapped her hands together in a plea. "Hanashi wants to take me out to eat for breakfast, and we were going to take Kei-chan with us, but it's been so long since we had some alone time, so we were wondering if—"

"It's not a problem. I don't mind." Hinata interrupted her. "I'll watch over him until you get back."

"Are you sure, Hinata-san?" Hanashi questioned worriedly. "If you're busy or not up to it, we understand. We can get someone else—"

"Don't second guess her, honey. She said she would do it, so let's get going." Haruka grasped tightly onto her husband's collar and practically dragged him toward the compound gates. Before leaving, she yelled to Hinata over her shoulder. "If you're really not feeling up to it, Hinata-chan, just hand him off to one of his grandparents. I'm sure those old crones won't mind…especially if you're the one to ask!"

As soon as they disappeared from sight, Hinata faced her "nephew" and smiled happily. "Come on, Keiichi-kun, let's find something to do."

"Okay, Aunt Hina!"

* * *

"As you can see, not much has changed since you've last been here." Neji muttered in disinterest as he gave a tour of the compound to his teammates. Stopping at the end of a hallway, he turned around to face the small group of three following him. Folding his arms over his chest, he glared at them with obvious unwelcome. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Why, Neji," Gai began, using his hands for emphasis. "We merely wanted to see how well you are managing the clan, and to make sure you're using your youthfulness to the best of your ability!"

"And, I must say, Neji-kun," Lee started talking immediately when his sensei finished. "You have done an excellent job!"

Tenten released a small, strained smile. "They're right. It's really flourishing."

For the first time, Neji really glanced at the female, and his eyes widened at the new development he had not paid any attention to. Trailing his eyes down her arm, he finally took notice that Lee and Tenten were holding hands, and if Neji looked deep enough, he could see the complete happiness shining in their eyes. Smirking to himself, he turned halfway, and held his arm out ahead of him. "Why don't I show you the gardens. Hinata's been spending most of her time working in those gardens, so I'm sure she'd like someone to see and appreciate everything she has done."

"That sounds great, Neji!" Gai gave him a thumbs-up.

Lee's eyes sparkled. "Oh, the fair maiden Hinata-chan is around? Is she? She is absolutely brimming with youthfulness! And, tell me, Neji-kun, how much bigger has she gotten?"

Neji chuckled under his breath. "Relax, Lee. You'll see her soon enough…once we locate which garden she's in."

--

Finding Hinata by visiting every garden in the Hyuga compound was more frustrating than it seemed. Never before had any of Team Gai realized just how many gardens had suddenly sprouted within the confines of the clan's living quarters. Most of them were small and elegant, but every now and then, a rather large garden would take up one of the courtyards. They had visited a total of four gardens before they finally happened upon a quite large garden just near the gates of the compound. Neji was the first to stop walking when his eyes located the familiar form of his pregnant wife, as well as the little boy she was playing with.

It was a sight that froze his teammates in their positions, and made Neji's heart jump before he smiled softly. He knew Hinata was unaware of their presence, which was made evident since she continued playing with the little boy, her adopted "nephew". Hinata was sitting on a stone bench, showing Keiichi how to make flower necklaces. Despite the "girly" action, the little boy seemed intrigued with Hinata's graceful movements. Seeing it, Neji couldn't help but imagine the same moment occurring later in their lives with their own children.

Hinata would make a great mother, and he knew that well. Just imagining what it would be like was enough for Neji to feel a sense of inner peace and joy. Having a family with Hinata would be the only accomplishment to completing his life. He couldn't wait until his child would be born, and he would be privileged enough to witness his or her growth as a person.

Finally sensing someone watching her, Hinata stiffened before turning halfway around and gazing behind her at the small group, who was gazing at her fondly. Facing forward again, she placed one hand on her stomach while the other hand helped lift her up from her sitting position. Once that was complete, she turned around fully to direct her tender and loving gaze to her husband.

Neji released a small smile as he made his way towards his pregnant wife, and embraced her when he finally reached her. Gai and Lee soon ran over as well to give their exuberant greetings to Hinata before finding great entertainment by playing with the two-year-old boy.

Tenten watched all of this from a distance, allowing the moment to fully sink into her. A lot had changed for her, and she hadn't taken the time to realize it until that very moment. For the first time, Tenten was satisfied and content at watching Neji with Hinata, loving her in a way Tenten once dreamed of receiving from him. She half-expected a sense of bitterness to take hold of her, but there was nothing other than happiness for the married Hyugas. Glancing at the younger of the dynamic duo in green, Tenten knew why that was. Sakura's words had burned in her mind until the older girl finally opened her eyes and saw what she had been ignoring for awhile. She was in love with Lee, and she had never been happier.

However, something was bothering her, and she knew exactly what it was. Turning her gaze back onto Hinata, Tenten slowly made her way towards her with the clear intention to fix what she had broken. With a smile, Tenten approached the pregnant Hyuga, causing Neji and Hinata to separate automatically.

While Hinata glanced at Tenten with a mix of uncertainty and curiosity, Neji narrowed his eyes analytically before relaxing and turning back to his wife. Placing a kiss against her forehead, Neji smirked at Hinata. "I think I'll go make sure those two idiots don't do anything 'youthful' to my advisor's only child."

With a light giggle, Hinata nodded and watched him depart from her before returning her attention to the weapon's mistress. She remained silent, not knowing what to do in that kind of situation, since she was certain that Tenten hated her for some reason. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Hinata tried her best to smile. "H-Hello, Tenten-chan."

"Good morning, Hina-chan."

Hearing the familiar title, Hinata's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She was even more surprised at the friendly and sincere smile she was receiving from the brunette as well. Instead of uncertainty and curiosity, Hinata felt confused.

Seeing her obvious confusion, Tenten's smile became wary and weak, as well as regretful. Her hands folded behind her back while she shuffled her feet uncomfortably, yet with determination. "I know I should've done this a long time ago, Hina-chan, and…the way I've been acting towards you…I know it hurt you and it damaged our friendship, and…I really shouldn't have blamed you for anything. It wasn't right, so…I want to apologize for my actions against you. I'm really sorry, Hina-chan. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I would really appreciate it." She gulped. "I'd really like to be friends again."

If possible, Hinata's eyes widened further and a weight felt to have been lifted from her shoulders. "Tenten-chan…"

The brunette continued shakily with a bowed head. "I know I don't deserve it after how I treated you, but…"

"Tenten-chan," Hinata interrupted inquiringly. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you treat me like that?"

She laughed shortly with not a hint of amusement. "I was being stupid and foolish…and jealous." She met Hinata's eyes with obvious plea for understanding. "I always thought that because I believed I was in love with Neji, we would end up together. I firmly believed that with all my heart, so…when Neji broke up with me as soon as you were gone on that mission, he told me the reason why he went out with me and gave me any attention at all. He said it wasn't because he loved me or even thought of me in that way…it was because he was getting back at you for going out with Naruto. I asked him over and over why he couldn't just stay with me since you were gone. Why he couldn't just learn to love me…" She shook her head. "He told me that dating me was a mistake, one he regretted deeply."

Hinata bit her lip and continued to listen to what Tenten had to go through during all their times of hurt and betrayal.

Tenten cleared her throat before beginning again. "At first, I thought he meant that dating _me _was the mistake, and it depressed me for longer than it should've because that was not what he meant, and I realize that now. You see, he told me he was in love with another and his feelings for her would never change. He was talking about you, Hina-chan. And the only reason he said dating me was a mistake was because it was causing you pain." Tenten paused briefly to inhale and exhale deeply. "So, you know, I took that all wrong and became very angry at you because I childishly thought that you took him away from me, that you took away my future. I was wrong…I was really wrong."

Hinata watched silently with furrowed brows as moisture began to build up in her older friend's eyes.

Tenten sniffed. "Everything I've done…I'm so sorry, Hina-chan." Apparent tears filled up behind her eyelids. "I was so stupid and angry over the whole matter that I just…I gave up the closest female friendship I've ever had before. I'm really sorry, and if you'll forgive me…I'd really like it if we could be friends again." No tears had released yet, but it was clear how close Tenten was to crying.

Hinata seemed to stay still for a few minutes before inching closer to Tenten and wrapping her arms around the brunette in a comforting hug, which was returned with added fervor and a few tears from Tenten. "It's okay, Tenten-chan. You had your reasons for acting the way you did, and I forgive you for that, because…I really missed you as a friend…and I would like it too if we could be friends again."

A quiet sob was heard from Tenten as a few more tears were released onto Hinata's cloth-covered shoulder. "Thanks, Hina-chan."

The two women separated finally, and Tenten was smiling while Hinata wiped away her tears. The older girl laughed. "So…when's the baby due?"

Hinata's smile was wide and genuine. "In four months, just a few weeks before my birthday."

"Wow, a winter baby. Bet you're excited."

"I am."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Tenten arched a brow.

"No, we had the option to know, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh…" Tenten glanced at the three men before laughing more amusedly under her breath and shaking her head.

Hinata tilted her head in question. "What is it, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten was still laughing when she answered. "You know, back when I was infatuated with Neji, I always envisioned us having a family together, and whatnot. But…now that I had some sense knocked into me, the whole idea of Neji being a father just cracks me up."

Hinata pouted. "What do you mean? You don't think he'd make a good father?"

"Hina-chan," Tenten wrapped an arm around the pregnant woman's shoulders. "He'll be an entertaining father. Cold-hearted and stoic Neji Hyuga…changing diapers and making faces at his baby to make them laugh…Don't tell me you don't find that amusing?"

Finally imagining what Tenten was implying, Hinata giggled freely. "You're right. It will be very amusing. And only four months to go before we can witness it ourselves."

* * *

_**Four Months Later…**_

"Come on, Hina-chan, just one more push! You're almost there!" Sakura called to her friend.

Hinata's face was contorted in pain with one hand gripping tight onto her husband's, who kept his free hand busy by stroking Hinata's cheek. She screamed, her voice laced with indescribable pain. Neji winced and planted comforting kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "You're doing great, Hinata."

"Neji…" Hinata whimpered with tears rolling down her face. "It hurts…it hurts so much…"

"Just get through it, Hinata. You're almost done, I promise. It'll all be over in a bit."

Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the baby she was pulling from Hinata. "Hina-chan, you've got to push! Push hard, right now! Push, Hina-chan!"

Hinata choked on a sob before setting her features into determination and pushing with all her remaining strength. Once again, her scream filled the air of the hospital room.

Luckily, it was enough, and the baby was freed and in Sakura's arms. After cutting the umbilical cord, Sakura handed the baby between two nurses to help get it cleaned slightly before bringing the infant over to it's mother.

Neji watched with wonder as the tiny baby was placed in Hinata's waiting arms. The small child was still drenched in blood and fluid, but he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His heart warmed immediately at just the sight of what he and Hinata created together.

Sakura smiled and backed up. "Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy baby girl."

Neji looked up. "A girl?"

Sakura nodded.

Hinata smiled happily and gazed lovingly into the barely opened eyes of her daughter. "She's so beautiful…and I know exactly what to name her." She touched her lips to her daughter's forehead before whispering the name she had always planned to name their child if it was a girl. "Akari."

After the naming, Sakura took the baby and handed her off to a few nurses to take away in order to get cleaned up. Meanwhile, she watched Hinata lay back in the pillows exhausted and Neji collapse into the chair next to the bed without his hand ever leaving Hinata's. Sakura smiled secretly to herself before beginning to heal Hinata from the scars of labor and birth.

--

"Akari…my beautiful daughter…" Hinata whispered the moment the infant was back in her arms and she and Neji were the only ones in the room. While Hinata stroked through the thin hairs atop the baby's head, Neji leaned over and couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from the newborn.

He couldn't believe that something so fragile, yet incredibly beautiful came from him and Hinata both. He couldn't seem to fathom that they truly did create another life together, a symbol of everything they had been through…a symbol of their love. He almost wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Neji…" Hinata murmured, catching his attention. When Neji eyed her in silent inquiry, Hinata answered with a smile. "Why don't you hold your daughter."

His eyes widened as he stood and backed away half a step. "I-I don't know, Hinata…"

"Neji…" Hinata continued smiling. "She's your daughter, and you're her father. I think she'd like to see her father and become acquainted with him, don't you agree?"

"I might drop her accidentally, or…"

"Believe me, you won't." Hinata scooted and handed the tiny baby off into the arms of her protective husband.

As soon as the baby was comfortable in his arms, Neji couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of complete love and adoration for a child he had only just seen. For that moment, he just wanted to hold the girl and never let her go. He wanted to protect her and shield her from the horrors and cruelties of the world. He wanted to be there for her every step of the way, every day, every hour, and any time she would need him. He wanted to see her smile and laugh and grow to be as beautiful as her mother. He wanted to give her the childhood he never had. He just wanted to make her happy and show her how much he loved her.

Hinata couldn't stop the few tears that fell from her eyes at the sight of the different emotions running through her husband's eyes. The amount of love there was enough to make Hinata's heart swell with pride.

Slowly, Neji smiled and rocked his daughter in his arms. "Akari…my perfect daughter…I'll always be there for you…I promise."

* * *

_**Four Years Later…**_

Hinata sat contently in a rocking chair, positioned on a porch overlooking a small courtyard where her four-year-old daughter and the six-year-old Keiichi were playing. In her arms, Hinata held her six-month-old son, Yue. As she rocked him into a sleep, her eyes were gazing joyfully at the two young children playing tag with each other. Over the years, it appeared that Keiichi had grown quite attached to their daughter, Akari. They had become close friends, as well as developing a love for each other that couldn't compare with any other love so innocent.

When the two children collapsed to the ground, trying to regain their breath, Hinata felt two hands rest on her shoulders and a face brushing against her own. She didn't even have to look over to know who it was. The lips pressing against her exposed throat was enough of a reminder that it was her husband. His lips smiled against her skin. "I will never tire of this."

Hinata smiled and glanced at her sleeping son in her arms before facing up to Neji. "I'm glad."

Neji smirked before claiming her lips with his own. After deepening it to his satisfaction, he pulled away, kissed his son's forehead, and stood up beside his wife to watch the same two children playing together. Only this time, they were standing in front of each other holding hands. Neji frowned. "What does that boy think he's doing?"

"They're just holding hands, Neji." Hinata smiled.

Keiichi leaned closer to Akari and placed a quick kiss on her lips before backing away for the two children to laugh.

Neji's eyes widened and he was about to stalk over there if Hinata hadn't gripped onto his arm, halting any movement. Neji turned back to her with overly-protective eyes. "Didn't you see what he did?"

"Yes, it was very cute." She giggled.

"He kissed her, Hinata. They're too young for that."

Hinata gazed at her husband with knowing eyes. "So were we."

His eyebrows lowered in defeat before he stood closer to Hinata and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With a sigh, he continued watching the two children just as Hinata did.

Suddenly, Neji and Hinata weren't seeing Keiichi and Akari. They were seeing themselves when they were that age, reliving the memories they shared. As they watched, it wasn't Keiichi and their daughter giving each other innocent kisses, but a very young Neji and Hinata, with their love for each other shining brightly in their eyes.

"_**You're not." He simply spoke. "Ugly I mean."**_

"_**R-Really…?" she sniffed wiping away her persistent tears.**_

_**Neji did his best to put on another smile, "Yeah, I think you're cute."**_

-

_**"Do you…like it?" he asked quietly hearing nothing else but their breathing. Just when he was about to look up thinking she didn't like it after all, he felt something soft touch his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that Hinata had just given him a kiss.**_

-

"_**You know what, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked and Hinata shook her head. "I never knew your mother, but…she kind of reminds me of you."**_

_**Hinata's eyes widened as tears began to fill her eyes once more, but this time they were tears of joy. "Y-You mean it, Neji-kun?"**_

"_**Yeah! You'll probably be just like her when you grow up."**_

_**Her smile widened in happiness, "That w-would be nice…"**_

_**Neji jumped off the bench and bent over near the flowers with his back to her. "Was she pretty?" he asked picking out one of the flowers and walking to stand in front of her.**_

_**Hinata nodded vigorously; "She was r-really pretty!"**_

_**He nodded and placed the flower in her hair just above her right ear. He leaned back to look at her and smiled, "Then you are definitely just like her."**_

-

"_**Hinata-chan, we're going to get married." **_

"_**M-Married?"**_

"_**Yep." Neji nodded happily.**_

"_**W-Why?" she asked not really knowing what marriage was.**_

"_**Father says that's what people do when they love each other."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Uh huh. But you only get married to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Neji spoke to her remembering everything his father told him while at the wedding. "And you know you're in love with that person when you want to make them happy."**_

"_**Oh, okay." She smiled in understanding. "So…does that m-mean we're in l-love, Neji-kun?"**_

"_**I think so." He pondered briefly. "Cause I want to stay with you forever and make you happy, Hinata-chan."**_

"_**Oh…" she blushed madly. "S-So do I, Neji-kun."**_

_**Neji smiled in relief, "Okay, now that we're in love, we have to get married."**_

-

"_**So…um, what do w-we do n-now, Neji-kun?"**_

"_**Uh…" he pondered since he really didn't know what happened afterward. "I guess we're s'posed to stay together for the rest of our lives."**_

"_**Oh, okay." She nodded feeling happy that she was now able to understand what marriage was.**_

_**Neji reached out and held Hinata's hand in his with his blush slowly fading. "Are you happy, Hinata-chan?" he asked in slight worry.**_

_**Hinata stared at him incredulously for a moment before smiling widely. She nodded vigorously, "I'm r-really happy, Neji-kun. We're in love, r-remember?"**_

-

Neji and Hinata both smiled as if remembering everything they had been through, and yet still…they loved each other. It was amazing to realize something like that. Remembering a certain memory from back when Neji and Hinata were getting "married", he moved to stand in front of Hinata. His hand reached out to caress her soft-skinned cheek. "Are you happy, Hinata?" he asked with a smile.

Hinata returned the smile as her hand rested over his so she could nuzzle her face against his larger hand. "I'm really happy, Neji." She giggled quietly. "We're in love, remember?"

Neji chuckled under his breath before leaning closer to her and lovingly touching his lips to hers in finality…a way of saying that their love…was endless…

**The End**

* * *

**Oh, wow! It's finally done, and I'm so thrilled! This chapter took forever, so I'm beyond happy that it's finished. Sorry for the wait, by the way, but as the last chapter, I wanted it to be my best chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, especially since it's so long! Now, onto more important matters since this is the last chapter to Possession.**

**If you have read The Final Lullaby, then you know what to do for this final chapter.**

**All I ask is that you give me an honest critique on the story. Tell me what you liked and disliked, what I need to improve on as a writer. I plan on being a novelist, so writing fanfics is kind of a learning experience for me. Anything you have to say is welcome and appreciated as long as it's something within the guidelines I gave a few lines up.**

**Thank you for reading and being patient with every update, and I will say that again when I reply to your reviews.**

**Thank you so, so, so much! You guys are awesome, especially those who have been reviewing! You reviewers are the best!**

**Thank you again!**

**Tranquilwriter**


End file.
